Unexpected Events
by Epeefencer
Summary: What happens when the Weasley boys try to interfere in Ginny and Harry's relationship? Will Harry succumb to their threats or will fate intervene? Will Ginny have any say or will she never even know? And OK cause I was asked to, characters are acting OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter one**

Harry stood up from the table to help with the dishes. He always felt that since Mrs. Weasley welcomed him into her home and fed him, the least he could do help with the clean up.

While he worked he couldn't help but notice that Bill and Charlie where watching him closely. He didn't like the look on their faces. He also noticed that slowly over the course of the next few minutes that all the other Weasley boys where filtering outside.

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley made their way into the parlor and Harry noted the absence of Ginny; she had disappeared right after dinner.

Bill and Charlie stood and came over to Harry. "Harry, we'd like to have a little chat if you don't mind" Bill said lowly. "Why don't we just step out back for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem" Harry replied uncertainly. While he hadn't had much close interaction with either of the eldest Weasley brothers, he always respected them due to Ginny's love and devotion to them.

They stepped out of the Burrow into the fading light of the coming evening and went around the side of the house into the garden by the back of the house. There sitting in a circle were all the brothers. There were three empty seats; Bill took the one on the left and Charlie the one on the right leaving the center one for Harry.

As Harry sat he glanced around the circle and looked at the faces of the Weasley boys. It wasn't a welcoming sight. All looked grim, though some were uncomfortably so, especially Ron and the Twins.

Bill was the first to speak, "Look Harry, we all think you're a great bloke". Harry glanced over at him with a confused look. "Really, we do...but we have some concerns regarding your relationship with Ginny."

"What do you mean Bill?" asked Harry who was growing more and more concerned as his stomach starting to twist into knots. "I have nothing but love and respect for her, she is what keeps me going, and she is the only thing that makes all I have to face bearable."

"That being what it is", responded Charlie "We feel that it is her best interest that you no longer go out with her".

Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at each brother in turn. Ron wouldn't meet his eyes; Percy looked away real quickly, staring down at his shoes. The Twins kept glancing at Harry and then each other while squirming in their seats. Bill and Charlie held his look with a grim determination. "So you all feel this way?"

"Yes" was the terse reply from Bill.

Harry's mind reeled; he felt the world drop away from under his feet. He was just about to say something when he was interrupted from behind by someone clearing their throat.

Every one turned quickly and saw Molly and Arthur standing behind them. One look and you knew they were not happy. If fact Harry was sure that Molly was on the point of exploding.

"Harry dear", Molly said with forced sweetness "Would you please go back into the house and help Ginny? That's a good lad."

Harry rose uncertainly, looking from Molly to Arthur to the circle of the brothers. He hesitated, unsure where he stood with the Weasley parents.

Bill tried to stop Harry with a hand on his shoulder, "We were just having a little chat Mum."Yes, I can see that" Molly replied icily. She turned once more to Harry and said quite warmly, "You go on now dear. Go see Ginny and leave these bloody idiots to Arthur and me."

Bill tried to rise but a stern "SIT" from Molly froze him in his seat.

Harry made his way back into the house expecting to find Ginny down stairs in the kitchen or parlor but she wasn't there. Since Molly had specifically stated that he was to help her he went in search of her. He climbed the stairs and stopped outside of her bedroom door. Knocking lightly, "Ginny" he called out softly.

"One moment" came her reply. Harry heard several footsteps and the door opened. "Harry!" she said shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked at her standing there in here dressing gown, half open showing her night gown from the waist up. "Your Mum said to come in and help you" Harry replied quite confused. "If you don't need me I should go." he said dejectedly as he turned to go.

"Wait! Don't go" Ginny said as she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. "Please come in and sit and talk with me a while."

"Uh, sure" Harry mumbled. He was totally confused now. First Ginny's brothers corralled him after dinner to tell him to stay away from her, then Mr. & Mrs. Weasley interrupt and send him in to help her when she certainly wasn't expecting him, all this had Harry totally lost.

"Harry, what's wrong? You sure seem upset about something. What is it?" Ginny asked.

Harry hesitated, unsure what to say. He didn't want to cause any strife in the Weasley family, he knew how much Ginny loved her family and he didn't want to be the one that intruded into that dynamic. He kept his eyes glued to the floor while he tried to get his thoughts and emotions under control.

Ginny went over to her bed and jumped up on it and sat cross legged. She patted the bed next to her. "Harry" Ginny said forcefully. "Come here and sit and tell me, or I'll have to hex you! You know you can't keep anything from me for too long. You might as well just tell me now and get it over with."

"Look Ginny" Harry started, "I, um, uh. Damn! I don't know where to start! Ginny, you know I think the world of you, I'd do anything for you, but I don't think I can see you anymore." He said in despair. He couldn't look at her; he glanced from the floor to the ceiling, anywhere but into those chocolate brown eyes that he couldn't bear to look at right now.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Ginny yelled.

Harry flinched and glanced over at her. Ginny's eyes were ablaze with her fury, brow furrowed, lips drawn into a thin line. "Well, I, um, I don't know how to say this, I, um, your brothers, um, shite! Bloody 'effing hell! Theydon'twantmetoseeyouanymore!" Harry said in one long breath.

" What…? Please say that again a little slower," Ginny demanded.

"Your brothers don't want me to see you any more" Harry whispered. "They think I'll end up hurting you with having to do all I have to do. They think you'll be better off without me."

"And you Bloody think I give a damn what they think?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Well let me tell you one thing Harry! I don't care what they think, and they bloody well better get it through their thick skulls that I can make up my own mind and take care of myself! I'm the only one who says who I go out with. If they think I'm going to listen to them..." When did this happen, who said what to you, who was there? BLOODY HELL!" Ginny yelled.

"Calm down Ginny! Please!"

"I'll give you Calm Down!" Ginny started. "You'd better start talking or you're next Harry!"

"Look, I'll tell you everything. Please just calm down a little and listen to me, OK?" Harry pleaded. "I think your brothers are in enough trouble as it is."

"Why?" asked Ginny quizzically.

"Your parents kind of interrupted the proceedings. That's when your Mum sent me in to you, she didn't seem happy with your brothers, in fact I'd say livid doesn't even come close to her state of mind. Your Dad didn't look happy either but he didn't say anything but boy did he look grim."

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what they do. But Harry, there is no way I'm letting those gits come between us. I love you and I'll always be there for you."

"I love you too Ginny, but I don't want to hurt you or your family." Harry said softly.

"Harry, you're not the one hurting me! They are! If you think that's the way to treat someone you love, you have got another thing coming. That's no way to treat someone, you're supposed to support them, help them not try to keep the person they love away from them." Ginny thought silently for a moment then snorted in laughter. "They better hope Mum and Dad go easy on them, because when I get through with them they won't know what hit them.

* * *

"What the bloody blazes do you think you were doing!" demanded Molly.

"We were all just having a nice chat after dinner Mum" said Bill, hoping that Molly and Arthur hadn't been standing there too long.

"OH, and what were you chatting about?" Molly asked, her tone syrupy sweet that belied her growing fury.

"Nothing in particular" said Charlie hopefully.

"Don't lie to us" barked Arthur.

The boys all glanced fearfully from one to another. "Why do you think that" interjected Bill.

"Maybe you should take better notice of your surroundings next time you all try to gang up on someone" Molly retorted icily. "And stay away from open windows so that you aren't over heard!" With those growled words, she pointed at the open window above their heads.

"Mum" Bill started.

"Don't Mum me! WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU WERE DOING! Molly yelled. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THAT TO GINNY, LET ALONE HARRY! HOW COULD YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT!"

"We never wanted to hurt her Mum; we are just trying to protect her!" Bill said.

"Who said you needed to protect her like this" hissed Molly. "If we would have let you get away with this it would have hurt her like nothing else ever could. Harry would never purposely hurt her like you all tried just now! Did you even take her feelings into consideration?"

The boys all squirmed in their seats and wouldn't look at their parents.

"I take it from your silence none of you consulted with her before undertaking this misguided debacle." Molly stated.

"We never intended to hurt her we just want to keep her from getting hurt by Harry." Percy interjected.

"Well if we hadn't intervened you would have hurt her more than Harry ever could have, you're supposed to be her brothers who love her and want her to be happy, not be the source of unbelievable pain." Molly said. "I can't believe you actually thought that this was a good idea. And you Ronald, you're supposed to be Harry's best friend, how could you betray him like this, HOW? "

Ron leaned forward, his head in his hands. "I don't know" he replied dejectedly.

"And you two" she said turning to the twins. "Teammates and fellow Gryffindors, you think this is acceptable behavior?"

Fred and George both glanced at their mother and then hung their heads, unable to mount even the feeblest of defense.

Bill stood up abruptly, "You don't understand!" he said forcefully. Reaching out and grabbing hold of Molly's left arm.

As quick as lightning Molly's right hand lashed out and slapped Bill across the face. Bill reached up and grabbed his face as he slumped back into his chair with a stunned look.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE RIGHT NOW! MERLIN HELP ME IF I SEE ANY ONE OF YOU HERE BEFORE I SAY YOU CAN RETURN I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Molly screamed at them. She turned abruptly and stalked off toward the house.

Arthur added, "Best do as she says boys, I can't believe it myself, I thought we'd raised you better than this. I'm severely disappointed in you all. Good night boys, you'd best be leaving before your mother does something drastic." With that he spun on his heel and marched off toward the house too.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat on the bed trying to come to terms with the evening's events. Harry looked severely dejected, his head hanging down, shoulders hunch. Ginny eyed him with great concern. Harry always took to blaming himself she knew. Ginny seethed with anger at her brothers. Never had she felt more dislike for every single one of them, she couldn't believe that they could actually feel they had the right to speak to Harry the way they had.

"Harry" Ginny whispered. Could you please hold me...? I could really use a hug right about now."

Harry sidled back against the headboard and opened his arms for Ginny to cuddle into. "I'm sorry Gin; I never wanted to disrupt your family."

"It's not your fault Harry. Those berks of brothers of mine have stuck their noses in where they don't belong. You have nothing to be sorry for."

They sat in silence, enjoying the closeness and warmth of each other.

There was a soft knock on the open door as Arthur pocked his head in. "Would you two please join Molly and me in the kitchen."

Harry glanced into Ginny's eyes for a second before looking over at Arthur. "Uh, sure thing Mr. Weasley" he replied with some trepidation. Ginny slid forward off the bed and turn toward Harry offering her hand to help him off the bed.

They descended the stairs hand in hand, wondering what would be the outcome of the past hour. Ginny looked around and seeing only her parents asked "Where is everyone?"

Molly was busy at the stove making tea and some light snacks, banging the pots and kettle much harder than necessary. It was obvious that she was still struggling to control her anger.

"Your mother thought it best if they were not here for a while" Arthur said with a grim smile on his face.

Molly gave a humorless laugh and added "I threw them out of the house!"

Ginny and Harry sat up with a start. Looking at one another with confusion etched on their faces.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry started.

Molly cut him off "Don't you worry about it Harry, they had it coming. I can't believe that my sons would treat anyone the way they tried to treat you. Plus the thoughtlessness of the way they were treating Ginny! There is no excuse for it. I will not tolerate such behavior in my house!"

Harry and Ginny sat there in disbelief. They never expected that Mr. & Mrs. Weasley could do such a thing.

Molly brought the pot of tea and a plate of biscuits to the table. "Harry, Ginny, we'd like to have a talk with you. I know this is going to sound weird but with all that is happening we want to find out about how you truly feel for each other."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with total bewilderment on their faces. Of all the things that they expected when they came down this was not even on the list.

Taking Ginny's hand in his under the table, "Um, what do you wish to know" stammered Harry.

"Harry, do you care for Ginny?" asked Molly.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley".

"How much? And you can call me Molly, dear."

Harry glanced at Ginny before answering. "I can truthfully say that I love your daughter with every fiber of my being. I love her, she is my life, my reason for going on, and I don't know what I'd do without her Molly.

Molly turned to Ginny. "Ginny dear, how do you feel about Harry?"

"Mum, I love Harry more than I can say, more than life itself. I'd lay down my life for him if I had to." Ginny replied emphatically "He is my world, I'd do anything for Harry without hesitation, without reservation."

Molly smiled at them both, "I thought so." she said.

Harry and Ginny sat in stunned silence. They kept glancing at each other. Not believing what was happening, like they were in some kind of dream.

Arthur sat at the head of the table, paging through the Daily Profit humming a tune that Ginny swore was Young Love.

Molly finished her mug and stood up. With a grin at Ginny and Harry she said "I want you two to stay here while I take care of a few things."

Harry turned to Ginny and whispered "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and answered "I have no idea."

They noticed Arthur peeking over the paper with a huge grin on his face while he kept on humming.

A short while later Molly returned down stairs with the same grin on her face. "All right you two, it's getting late so off to bed with you."

As they started up the stairs they heard Arthur ask Molly "All arranged?"

"Yes dear" was her succinct reply.

Harry and Ginny reached the second floor landing. Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss. "Good night my love"

"G'night love" Ginny replied.

They both turned toward their respective doors across the hall from one another. Harry opened his door and stopped dead, all his things were gone, his trunk, clothes, books, everything. He turned in confusion back toward Ginny who he noticed standing in the doorway to her room. A stunned look plastered on her face.

"Ginny, all my stuff is missing!"

"No it's not" was her soft reply.

"What? Yes it is; it's not in my room."

"That's because it's in mine."

"What?"

"Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Harry stepped across the landing and looked over Ginny's shoulder in stunned disbelief. Ginny's room had been transformed; her single bed had been widened to a queen size four poster with a lace canopy over it. Harry's trunk was at the foot of the bed and his clothes and things were put away on the shelves along the wall. Ginny turned to Harry with her mouth hanging open. Harry was just as dumb-struck as Ginny.

Neither noticed Molly and Arthur ascending the stairs behind them.

"Ginny, Harry" Molly said. "Under normal circumstances this would not be happening, but, well there is a war on. Who knows what tomorrow may bring. I remember in the last war, many were lost, my brothers among them. Fabian had a girl he loved but never got to be with her because of convention. I will not make the same mistake. You love each other; enjoy all the time you can because it may be gone in an instant."

"Harry" Arthur added. "Cherish her, love her, and keep her in your heart. I know you'll take good care of her."

"But what of the boys?" said Harry.

"You just leave them to us" replied Arthur.

Molly looked at Ginny with love in her eyes. "I know you are both kind of young, but do not let that get in the way of your happiness. I know you love one another, don't rush into anything but don't hold back if you feel things are right. Good night"

With that Molly and Arthur left Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway to Ginny's, no their room.

Ginny shyly reached out and took Harry's hand and lead him into the room. "Come love, it's been a long day and I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Ginny removed her dressing gown and turned down the bed covers, sitting on the edge of the bed. She glanced down at her old night gown and looked up at Harry and said with a grin on her face "If I'd known this was going to happen I'd have put on something a little more enticing."

Harry turned to his clothes and found his pajamas. He turned and looked at Ginny with a strange look on his face. "Do you want me to go to the loo to change?"

Ginny flipped around onto her stomach and with a mischievous grin said "What fun would there be in that?"

Blushing, but returning Ginny's grin with one of his own "None what so ever." he replied cheekily. He pulled his shirt over his head which enticed a "UMMMM" from Ginny. He kicked off his trainers and socks, unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers to the floor along with his boxers. Occupied with putting on his pajama bottoms he heard a sharp intake of breath from Ginny. Looking up and catching her eye, it was her turn to blush at Harry.

Harry came over to the bed and slid in next to Ginny. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his body. He felt her tense slightly but felt her relax when he did nothing further. Ginny turned on her side and rested her head on Harry's shoulder while laying her top hand on his chest.

Ginny's hair spilled out in a wave over his body and he inhaled deeply of her smell. A smile came across his face as her reveled in the intoxicating aroma. Harry never felt so happy in his whole life. He kissed the top of her head as she lay cuddled up next to him.

"It's been a long day sweetheart; I hope you aren't disappointed if we just sleep tonight."

Ginny visibly relaxed, "I'm tired and we have a lot to discuss before we take things any further" she replied.

"Good night my love" Harry said. "Good night love" Ginny whispered.

Soon both drifted off to sleep, wondering about all that had happened that day.

* * *

Bill sat back in stunned disbelief, his hand glued to his cheek that stung with the echo of his mothers slap. Never, never had one of their parents ever struck one of the children. In all their years of growing up, with all the misdeeds perpetuated by the seven Weasley children had either parent raised a hand to one of them. This more than anything else punctuated the enormity of what they had wrought. "What have we done?" he said in a stunned whisper.

One by one the Weasley boys stood and looked first at Bill and then at one another. "Shite..." said Fred. "We've really done it this time, haven't we?" George agreed in a low voice, "Yeah we've really stepped in it. I had my reservations but didn't say anything. Kind of wish I had now"

Ron looked on in a dazed kind of way. "Where the bloody hell am I going to go...?" he moaned.

Fred and George looked first at one another and then at Ron, "Guess you'd better come back to the shop with us" George said.

Charlie just stood there with a look of grim determination on his face. Shaking his head he started walking slowly towards the gate and the Apparition point just beyond. Percy kept walking around in small circles kind of mumbling to himself. "We are in such trouble!" He murmured as he too made his way past the gate.

Bill was the last to make his way past the gate so he could apparate back to Shell Cottage. "Shaking his head he mumbled to himself. "Boy that sure didn't go as planned."

**Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter and his Universe etc. etc. etc. You know what goes here.**

**A/N:**Got his idea from something I read but taking the story in the total opposite direction. I'd give credit to the original author but I can't remember who it was. Anyone who knows please let me know so I can give them credit.

I'd also like to acknowledge the help of and give a big thank you to my beta SisterGryffin-SisterSlytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter two**

Harry awoke feeling a warm, wonderful fullness in his arms. His eyes remained closed but he was aware of something snuggled up close to him. He also became aware that his hand was wrapped around something that filled it perfectly and he was unconsciously massaging whatever it was. His senses were becoming heightened. The feeling in his hand intrigued him, soft but with a firmness that was enticing.

Suddenly next to him he heard a low moan. Harry's eyes snapped open and took in the sight that met his eyes. His arm was wrapped around Ginny and what filled his hand was one of her breasts. Ginny stirred but did not fully awaken.

Harry froze in shock.

"Don't stop" Ginny moaned sleepily. "That feels so good."

Harry couldn't believe what was happening but hastened to comply, once again softly massaging the breast in his hand. As his ministrations continued he became aware of Ginny's nipple growing in hardness. He gently took it between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it about eliciting another moan from Ginny.

Ginny gently placed her right hand on top of Harry's as she shifted slightly. She now lay more on her back so that she could touch Harry with her left hand while urging him to continue to massage her breast and nipple. Ginny softly and slowly ran her hand up and down Harry's thigh.

Her eyes slowly opened but only partially. "What a wonderful way to wake up" she moaned throatily.

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "I woke up with my hand already occupied. I didn't do it consciously."

Ginny smiled sleepily. "Doesn't matter, still a great way to be woken up." Ginny rolled over at Harry resting her head on his shoulder and half covering his body with hers. She brought her hand up and started rubbing Harry's chest. Snuggling in closer she started to kiss Harry gently on his neck and jaw.

Harry's hand, now denied access to Ginny's breast it trailed down to cup Ginny's bum cheek. Once again he was taken with the warm soft firmness of Ginny's flesh. All the stimulation was having an effect on Harry. It became quite apparent that the blood was rushing to a certain part of his anatomy.

Ginny shifted up slightly so that she could reach Harry's lips with hers. She kissed him deeply and hungrily.

Keeping his one hand firmly on her bum he started to massage it with increasing urgency. His other hand he placed on the back of her head and entwined it in her luscious hair. Harry probed out with his tongue asking for entrance to Ginny's mouth which she gladly granted. Their tongues danced together fueling their passion.

Ginny suddenly sat up and looked at Harry with her eyes ablaze with the look that never failed to take his breath away. She pulled her arms inside her nightgown and let it pool at her hips, exposing her chest to Harry. Harry eyed Ginny's breasts and unconsciously licked his lips. Throwing herself back down on Harry they both reveled in the skin to skin contact of their chests, her mouth hungrily fastening itself once more on Harry's.

Harry's hand slipped off Ginny's bum and roamed up and down her bare back loving the silky feeling of her skin.

Ginny lowly growled deep in her throat. Her hand roamed his chest lightly pinching his nipples which enticed a moan from Harry. She explored further, running her hand down and around his bellybutton. Her hand then strayed to the top of Harry's pajamas, it ran along the waistband back and forth several times. Ginny's hand finally dropped lower and she ran it gently over Harry's hardness.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as he broke his mouth away from hers, moaning deeply. "Merlin, Ginny! Are you trying to kill me?"

Ginny disengaged her hand from Harry's and returned it to his erection. Stroking him harder through his pajamas she giggled softly. "I don't think this will kill you." Ginny then brought her hand back to the waistband and slipped her hand inside. She wrapped her hand around Harry's hardness and slowly started to stroke him.

Harry watched through lidded eyes while Ginny caressed him. In the pre-dawn light he marveled at Ginny's beauty. Her hair, in all its blazing glory framed her face. Harry thought she had never looked more beautiful. Naked from the waist up she looked like a goddess. And the sensations she was causing were driving him mad with desire.

Ginny had rolled onto her side to easier reach Harry's erection. Harry took the opportunity this presented by taking Ginny's exposed breast once more into his hand and began massaging it. This brought a deep moan from Ginny who then started to stroke Harry faster.

Harry felt the pressure building in his groin, moaning Ginny's name he felt pleasures he had never experienced before. He felt Ginny's mouth crushing back onto his, her breasts rubbing exquisitely on his chest and her hand bringing him closer and closer to his release. Groaning deep in his throat he felt his hips thrust forward and he exploded all over Ginny's hand and the inside of his pajamas. Coherent thought left him.

Harry slowly became aware again, his heart racing. Ginny was still stoking slowly causing him to shudder every time she reached the top and started back down his length. Harry pulled Ginny into another crushing kiss, trying to express every ounce of emotion that filled him. Quickly grabbing his wand from the nightstand he preforming a cleansing charm. He turned so he placed Ginny flat on her back. Staring into her eyes, she looked back with eyes ablaze with love and desire.

Harry brought his mouth back down on Ginny's, kissing her deeply before moving down along her jaw to her neck. Ginny twisted her head to the side to allow Harry better access. "Oh Harry!" she breathed lustfully. Harry's one arm was wrapped around Ginny's shoulders pulling her into him. The other roamed her body finally settling for the moment on her breast, he massaged it slowly and played with her nipple sending waves of pleasure from her chest down to her groin. Ginny was aware of the hot moisture that was pouring from her slit, she had never felt so wet.

Ginny squirmed wantonly as Harry replaced his hand with his mouth on her breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue then nipping gently he drew another deep moan from Ginny.

With his hand now free Harry drifted it down inside Ginny's nightgown. He ran his fingers through the soft silky curls that he found there. As his fingers probed further Ginny parted her legs to give Harry access to her. All the while Harry explored with hands and mouth Ginny let loose with a continuous series of gasps and moans, every once in a while punctuated by a lustful breathy "Yessss" or a drawn out throaty "Harrrrryyyyy".

Harry's fingers found Ginny's wetness. He ran his fingers down to the bottom of her slit and then all the way back up. As he reached the top he discovered Ginny's clitoris by running his finger over it. This received an enormous reaction, Ginny thrust her hips forward and gave another throaty "Yessss". Harry realized this was an important pleasure center for Ginny so Harry concentrated his actions on the nub that was providing Ginny with so much pleasure. Running his finger around it, down to her wetness and back up he kept rubbing her, sometimes flicking it with his finger or rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. With one last gasping, teeth clenching "Harry, Yes!" Ginny thrust her hips up off the bed straining into her orgasm, lights dancing on the inside of her eyelids, before collapsing back in utter exhaustion.

Harry ceased his ministrations and moved up beside Ginny. Taking her gently in his arms and kissing her softly he whispered "I love you."

Ginny smiled lovingly back at Harry, totally sated she whispered back "I love you too, Harry." Ginny turned on her side and snuggled back into Harry. With one more look at the beautiful, amazing redhead who was nestled into his body, Harry pulled the blanket up over their cooling bodies. Once more resting her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest she locked her upper leg over Harry's as they drifted back off to sleep.

XX

Molly awoke snuggled into her husband's loving arms. Sighing deeply she stirred slightly while replaying the previous nights events over in her mind. She still seethed at the actions of her sons. She really needed to get them to see the error of their ways before she relented and allowed them back in the house.

First and foremost they were going to have to apologize to Ginny and Harry. Their attempt to meddle with Harry's and Ginny's relationship was despicable. She still found it hard to believe. Her sons, much as she'd like to say Arthur's, she knew they were as much hers as his. Her sons needed to be taught a lesson.

Her mind was a swirling mess of thoughts. She was going to need help in planning what needed to be done. Sighing again she turned and whispered "Arthur... Arthur."

Arthur knew he couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer. "Yes Dear?" he replied.

"What are we going to do about the boys?"

Arthur sighed too. Looking at his wife he said slowly "Well I think we need to let them stew awhile. Make them see what it's like to be forced away from their loved ones. Then they need to apologize to both Ginny and Harry and I mean it has to be more than just a simple "I'm sorry" type of thing. I'm not sure what it should be yet but we'll think of something."

Molly thought hard for a moment. "Arthur, what do you think of enlisting the significant others of the boys. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

Arthur chuckled at his wife. "You can be so devious my dear. I can see where Fred and George get it from."

Molly gave him a scowl. But you could tell she didn't really mean it. Poking him hard in the chest "And don't you forget it either!" before she burst into laughter.

Laying her head back down she continued "I'll contact Fleur, Hermione, Penelope, Alicia and Angela today. Unfortunately Charlie doesn't have a steady girlfriend and I don't think the Dragons will cooperate. We'll just have to come up with something separate for him."

XX

Bill awoke expecting to find Fleur lying next to him, he had snuck in late after Fleur had gone to bed. He found nothing but emptiness beside him in bed. Lying there a moment he groaned inwardly. How was he going to explain to Fleur that they wouldn't be going to the Burrow for dinner as previously planned.

Rolling out of bed he got changed and headed down stairs to find Fleur and try to explain the events of last night. Glancing into the parlor, he noticed it was empty so he headed into the kitchen expecting to find her making breakfast. Instead he walked into a vacant room with no sign of his wife. Instead of a warm breakfast and a loving wife Bill found himself alone in a cold house.

Looking around frantically he noticed a note propped on the kitchen table. Grabbing it he ripped it open:

_Bill,_

_ I am appalled and ashamed with what you and your brothers attempted to do to Ginny and Harry. I found it hard to believe that you could be a part of such an endeavor let alone be one of the leaders._

_ That is not the man I thought I knew and married. I need time to think about what I want to do. For now I feel I can not remain here so I have left and gone to the Burrow to stay with your parents. Do not try to come and see me or contact me in any way. I'll let you know when I wish to speak to you again._

_Fleur_

Bill sat down t the table and dropped his head into his hands. "What have I done?" he asked himself.

XX

Across London and it's environs a number of owls made their way to their respective destinations. All bore similar letters to their recipients.

_Dear (Significant Other),_

_ I can't believe what you have been a party to. I am appalled and angry. So angry that I do not wish to see you at this time. I need time to think about our relationship and you need to reflect on what you have done. Your treatment of your sister and Harry was abominable. Do not attempt to contact me in any way. I'll let you know when or if I wish to talk to you again. _

_(Your Girlfriend)_

Percy, Fred, George and Ron each read their respective letters and paled at their contents. Not only had their family said stay away now their girlfriends had joined the boycott. They all felt the isolation and loneliness, even Fred, George and Ron who were together at the twins apartment over the shop. Each was just as miserable as all the other brothers.

Only Charlie had not received a letter from a girlfriend as he did not have a significant other, though to say he wasn't miserable and missing his family would not be true either.

XX

Harry awoke to a warm wet feeling on his lips. Startled he opened his eyes only to find his vision obscured by something red and silky. He realized Ginny was giving him a kiss to wake him up.

Harry decided it was a great way to wake up, in fact probably his second favorite way, his previous experience that morning rated number one right now.

"Good morning my love," Harry mumbled sleepily.

Ginny bounced on the bed enthusiastically. "Come on sleepyhead. Get up."

Harry chuckled and smiled at the vision of beauty that hung over him. "Hi gorgeous," he said softly. "What's your hurry?"

Ginny smiled back at him and then dipped down to plant another kiss on his lips. "No real reason, I just want to spend some time with you. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast!"

Ginny jumped off the bed and began to change in a hurry. She slid her nightgown down off her hips where it had come to rest earlier. She glanced back at Harry who was staring at her as she stood naked in front of him. Smiling boldly she turned back and grabbed fresh undergarments and clothes. She put on her dressing gown and turned back toward Harry. "If you hurry you can shower with me. If you linger in bed you'll have to shower alone."

This spurred Harry into action. He grabbed clean clothes and threw on his dressing gown too. In a flash he was out the door immediately behind Ginny, who paused on the stairs and turned back towards Harry. Giving him a quick kiss she said seductively "Knew that'd get you up quickly."

Harry returned her kiss with one of his own. " Oh did you now, Miss Weasley?" he said with a low laugh.

Ginny swatted his arm playfully. "Yes I did, Mister Potter. Better watch it or you'll be showering by yourself anyway."

Harry tried to give Ginny a hurt puppy dog face, but the corners of his mouth curled up in a slight smile. Ginny smiled back at Harry and grabbed his arm. "Come on Harry, I want you to wash my back."

Ginny dragged Harry into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Ginny turned and started the water flowing, adjusting the temperature to her liking. She slipped her dressing gown off and hung it on the hook by the shower. Looking back over her shoulder she said huskily, "You coming Harry?"

Harry had been watching mesmerized by the beautiful young woman in front of him. He was totally taken by the vision of loveliness before his eyes. The way her hair shimmered in the light as she moved drove Harry to distraction. Shaking his head he threw his clothes down next to Ginny's, tore off his dressing gown and pajamas and followed Ginny into the shower.

Ginny turned as Harry entered the shower behind her. She melted into his arms and gave him a deep sensual kiss. Ginny felt her knees go weak as Harry returned her kiss in kind. Ginny heard a deep moan and realized it came from her.

Ginny gently broke the kiss, buried her head in Harry's shoulder and gave him a patented bone cracking Weasley hug which Harry returned just a fiercely. Ginny released Harry slowly and looked him in the eyes. "We'd better get washed before anyone comes looking for us, or at least before we run out of hot water."

Ginny grabbed a flannel and the soap and started to wash Harry. She washed him slowly and sensually, glancing up into his eyes seductively on occasion. Harry stood there and groaned as Ginny's hands roamed over his body. Ginny sure knew how to drive him insane with desire.

As soon as Ginny finished washing him Harry grabbed the soap and flannel from Ginny and began to return the favor. It was Ginny's turn to moan under Harry's hands as they wandered over her body. When Harry finished washing her he smiled at Ginny as he took her shampoo and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. Ginny watched with lidded eyes as Harry began to slowly wash her hair. Ginny leaned into Harry's hands as he slowly, lovingly massaged her scalp as he washed her luxurious hair.

"Oh Harry," she moaned. "That feels soooo gooood!" Ginny had always considered the time and effort to wash her hair the downside to maintaining one of her best features. Having Harry do it made it seem like a sinful pleasure. Ginny let out a long drawn out "Ummmm," as she rolled her head with Harry's hands as they washed every strand of her soft silky mane. "Harry," she moaned again. "I could definitely get used to this."

Harry chuckled as he finally rinsed Ginny's hair. "I could get used to it too," he whispered.

Ginny hugged into Harry's chest. "Well then, the job is yours," she whispered back. "Anytime you want it."

Harry tilted Ginny's chin up and looked lovingly into her eyes. "Well I want the job and I want it forever." Then he lowered his lips to hers and gave her a spine tingling kiss.

After what seemed an eternity to Ginny the kiss ended. She pulled Harry into another hug. "Harry, I love you," she whispered.

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head and replied "I love you too, Ginny."

Ginny released Harry and turned around to shut off the water. She reached out of the shower and grabbed a large fluffy towel and dried Harry off.

Harry smiled at Ginny, grabbed another towel and returned the favor.

Ginny pulled Harry out of the shower where they proceeded to dress in the clean clothes they had brought with them. They then brushed their teeth. When they were finished Ginny grinned at Harry, then she took Harry's hand, unlocked the door and peeked into the hall. She quickly pulled the door open when she saw the coast was clear and led Harry out and down the stairs.

Harry and Ginny made their way back to their room where they deposited their dressing gowns and Harry's pajamas. Ginny grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair.

Harry saw her and grabbed the brush from her hand. "Hey, that's my job too!" Harry complained. "It's part of washing your hair."

Ginny laughed at Harry and sat down in front of him. Harry began brushing Ginny's long, luxurious, silky hair. He loved running his fingers through it as he brushed it dry. Ginny closed her eyes and reveled in the slow loving strokes Harry lavished on her hair.

Finally Ginny's hair was dry and shiny but Harry spent several more minutes brushing it. Ginny sighed deeply and reached out and took Harry's hand. "You'd better stop," she said softly. "Or we'll be here all day."

Harry bent forward and pulled Ginny's hair off her neck where he placed a gentle kiss. "I can think of worse ways to spend the day," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny stood up and laughed. "Me too, but I'm getting hungry so lets go get some breakfast." She reached out, took Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

Harry and Ginny descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Both were surprised to see Fleur sitting at the table eating breakfast. Molly noticed the two teens standing in the doorway. "Come! Sit down and I'll get your breakfast." Molly said.

Fleur popped up out of her seat and took Harry and Ginny into a big hug. "Harry, Ginny, how are you this morning?"

A confused Harry and Ginny both answered "Fine."

Ginny was the one who got up the courage to ask "Um Fleur, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well Ginny," she answered slowly. "I need time to think and give my idiotic husband time to think about the consequences of his actions. I left him alone asleep in bed so that he will wake up to an empty house and learn what it is like to feel abandoned. I hope it is what you call it, a wake up call."

"But Fleur," cried Ginny "How could you do that, I mean you still love him, don't you?"

Fleur smiled ruefully, "Yes Ginny, I still love him. That makes it all the harder to do this. But sometimes it is necessary to do things that are hard, even painful, to help the one you love. And I mean painful for yourself, not the one you love. It hurts me to be here. What Bill and his brothers did hurt you and Harry, not themselves. So while I suffer a little I hope in the long run I can help Bill learn that you do not hurt the ones you love."

Harry and Ginny marveled at what Fleur was doing. They finished their breakfast and decided to go for a walk. Getting their coats they stopped back in the kitchen before they left. "Fleur," Ginny said softly, "Harry and I want to thank you for your support. It means a lot to us."

"You're welcome," Fleur said with a touch of sadness in her voice. "I truly wish that the gesture was not necessary but I think it very important to teach this lesson to your brothers."

Harry and Ginny left to take a walk around the Weasley property and Harry wanted to talk to Ginny about their relationship.

XX

As Ginny and Harry left, Fleur helped clean up after breakfast. Refreshing her cup of tea, sitting back down she turned to Molly. "What are we going to do about Bill?"

Molly poured herself a cup of tea and joined Fleur at the table. "Well first off I think we need to wait at least several days, maybe a week to let him suffer a bit. Then we need to sit him down and talk to him and let him know in no uncertain terms how much we disapprove of his actions."

Fleur took a sip of her tea while she contemplated Molly's words. "I agree completely and I think that we must make sure he knows that a simple "I'm sorry" is not sufficient in this case. The question is what can we require him to do to really show his acceptance of Ginny and Harry's relationship?"

Molly frowned at Fleur. "I wish I knew, but we do have a week to think of something."

Fleur stared out the window and saw Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand up the lane from the Burrow. Chuckling, she caught Molly's eye. "Do you think that our young lovers have been, how shall I say it, intimate?"

Molly gave Fleur an appraising look. Smiling conspiratorially she asked "Why, and what do you have in mind?"

Laughing lightly she said "Well I was thinking of how I could do something that was totally opposite of what Bill and his brothers attempted to do."

It was Molly's turn to laugh. "I think that is a brilliant idea, Fleur. And while I am not 100% sure, I know that during the last mother daughter talk Ginny and I had she said that she believed in waiting till she was married before she engaged in intercourse. That wasn't really that long ago and hopefully she still believes that. Though of course Arthur and I kind of told them that we were placing no restrictions on their relationship. We told them that there was no need to rush into anything but that they could do anything they thought they were ready for."

Fleur looked surprised at Molly's revelation. "So you have no objection if I have a talk with Ginny and maybe gave her, shall we say some pointers?"

Molly smiled at Fleur. "No, I have no objection at all. You as her sister-in-law and closer to her in age will probably have a much easier time in getting her to have such a conversation than I can as her mother."

Fleur took another sip of tea as a huge smile spread across her face.

"What?" asked Molly.

Fleur looked at Molly and said "I was just picturing Bill's reaction to my talk with Ginny."

Molly joined Fleur in laughing at the image of Bill reacting in horror of his little sister learning about sex from his wife.

XX

Ginny and Harry walked slowly up the lane from the Burrow. They got to the gate that marked the boundary of the wards and turned to continue walking while still protected. Right now they were content to just walk and enjoy each others company.

They finally worked their way down toward the pond at the far edge of the Weasley's property. Harry sat down on the bench that overlooked the pond and pulled Ginny down next to him.

Ginny could tell that something was on Harry's mind and she thought she knew what it was. They had said last night that they would talk about their physical relationship and then indulged themselves this morning before they had discussed anything. Ginny snuggled into Harry's side and wrapped an arm around his waist causing Harry to drape his arm across her shoulders. She waited for Harry to begin just in case she was mistaken about what was troubling him.

Harry shifted slightly so he could look at Ginny. "Ginny," he began with a sigh. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea with what I'm about to say."

"What's up, Harry?" she asked.

"I want you to know that I totally enjoyed what we did this morning. It was like the best experience of my life, but..." Harry began.

"But what, Harry?" Ginny said with a slight smile on her face. She wasn't going to make this any easier on Harry, she wanted him to say fully what he was feeling.

"But we had said that we were going to talk about out relationship before we did anything and then did something anyway. I don't want you to think that I'm making you do something you don't want to or aren't ready for."

"Harry," Ginny said softly. "Do you really think I did anything this morning that I didn't want to?"

Harry looked Ginny in the eyes and replied just as softly "No, Ginny, I don't. It's just I don't want to rush you into anything either." Harry hung his head and sighed again. "Merlin, I'm bollocksing this all up aren't I?"

Ginny squeezed Harry in a hug. "No Harry, you're doing fine. I know exactly how you feel because I'm feeling the same way. We could have gotten out of control this morning and gone all the way and truthfully I'm not really ready for that."

Harry smiled at Ginny and hugged her back. "To tell the truth, neither am I."

Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry softly. "That's reassuring to hear." Ginny dropped her gaze and Harry could tell she had gotten quite nervous. "Harry," she said glancing up and then back down quickly. "I, um, had always thought that I'd save myself for marriage, you know, save myself for my husband."

Harry shyly smiled at at Ginny, "That's really special Gin," Harry said while giving her another hug. "I've always felt the same way. Wanting my honeymoon to be my first time too."

Ginny reached up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and looked him in the eyes. "Really Harry?"

Looking deep in Ginny's eyes and smiling wider "Yes Ginny, really." Then grinning roguishly he added "Though that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to repeat this morning's activities either."

Ginny blushed but held Harry's eyes while smiling back. "That's good because I'd like to think we'd repeat those activities too."

Harry laughed and pulled Ginny into a deep kiss. When they broke apart he smiled again and added "I'm glad we've set some boundaries and hopefully we'll be able to help each other maintain them if we ever get tempted to cross them. I'm glad that we were able to have this talk, you made it easy to talk to you. Thanks Ginny."

Ginny blushed anew and dropped her gaze for a moment before looking back into Harry's eyes. "Actually I was pretty sure what you wanted to talk about but made you come out and say it. So I could have really made it much easier."

Harry just hugged Ginny tighter and laughed. "But you were exceeding easy to talk to Ginny. You were open and upfront, that really says something."

Ginny hugged Harry back "So were you Harry. It shows how much you really care about me, about us." Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss, "I love you Harry, more and more."

"I love you too, Ginny," Harry said as he ran his hand through Ginny's hair. Pulling Ginny's head to his chest, he breathed deep inhaling Ginny's intoxicating flowery aroma. He leaned her head back and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her deeply, pouring every ounce of the love he was feeling into the kiss.

Ginny's head spun with the intensity of Harry's kiss and she clung to him, returning as much love to Harry as she felt from him. Finally they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. "Merlin, Harry," Ginny said huskily, "That was some kiss!"

Harry shook his head to clear his mind, "Yeah, it was," he agreed breathlessly. He closed his eyes and pulled Ginny back into his chest and rested his cheek atop Ginny's head.

Harry and Ginny sat there for some time just enjoying holding on to one another. Harry continued to stroke Ginny's hair, breathing in her fragrance and kissing the top of her head periodically.

Ginny was content to revel in Harry's loving embrace, feeling warm and secure wrapped in his arms.

Without moving Harry asked "Do you think we should go back to the house yet?"

Ginny sighed and snuggled a little deeper into Harry's embrace. "As much as I'd like to stay here all day, we'd better get back before they come looking for us."

Harry released his hold on Ginny and they stood up. Looking into each others eyes for a moment, Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny. Then taking her hand they walked back to the Burrow.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling blah blah, you know what goes here by now!

**A/N: **Thanks to all you who pointed me to "Learning to Fly" by hgfan1111. Reading back through it, it is definitely the story that gave me the inspiration for mine. I like to give credit where it is due.

Also at this time I'm going to ask for some help from the readers of this story. In two or three chapters I need to deal with Charlie somehow and right now I'm drawing a blank. So if anyone has any great suggestions please email me. You can contact me through my Bio page. I'd prefer that to in a review as I'd like to keep the suggestions secret. If I use your idea I will give you credit in that chapter's author's notes.

Thanks, Epeefencer


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter three**

As they returned to the Burrow, Harry and Ginny found Fleur and Molly still sitting at the table. Molly was reading the Daily Profit and Fleur was reading a book. Fleur looked up and smiled, closed her book and said "Ginny, would you please come with me into the parlor? I'd like to have a talk with you."

Ginny frowned at Fleur. The last time someone here at the Borrow wanted to have a talk with someone, her brothers had done the unspeakable. "Um, about what Fleur?"

Fleur laughed when she saw Ginny's reaction. "Nothing bad I assure you. Let's just call it "Girl Talk" and leave it at that."

Ginny glanced at her mother who smiled back at her. "It's OK Ginny, I'm sure everything will be fine, and well, let's say instructive as well."

Harry was quite perplexed. He noticed the look that passed between Fleur and Molly, one of amusement and a certain "knowing" look that had him wondering.

Molly folded her paper and placed it on the sideboard. "Harry, since it's half past eleven why don't you help me get lunch together while those two go and have a nice little chat?"

Still sure he was missing something and unsure what that was, Harry replied uncertainly, "Um, sure Mum."

Molly waved her hand at Harry in a slightly fluster manner and twittered "Oh hear that? He's already calling me Mum!" Molly then ran around the table and took Harry into one of her patented bone cracking hugs.

Fleur got up and led Ginny into the parlor and they sat down on the couch together. Fleur started to talk softly to Ginny, so low that Harry could not hear what was being said from the kitchen.

Molly began to scurry about the kitchen and called to Harry for assistance. She had Harry gather the ingredients so they could make sandwiches. Harry got the lunch meat, cheese, mayo, mustard and fresh baked bread which Molly took and started making their lunch. She then had Harry set the table.

While Harry was placing the plates on the table he was able to see into the parlor. He could see Fleur and Ginny sitting together and talking. Fleur was speaking softly to Ginny so that Harry could not hear what was being said. Ginny was staring at Fleur with her eyes slightly enlarged, mouth open and she was blushing what Harry termed a medium blush. More that a slight blush but not a full blown Weasley blush either.

Harry went and got the cutlery and napkins, returned to the table and glanced in at the pair in the parlor. This time Ginny was whispering something to Fleur, glanced at Harry then turned back to Fleur to say something before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Fleur gave Harry an appraising look before whispering something back to Ginny. This caused Ginny to blush deeper and both women burst into another round of giggles.

Harry was starting to feel a bit uneasy. He really couldn't tell what the two were talking about but whatever it was he was sure it included him and the fact that Ginny was blushing he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Harry went and got glasses and pitchers of pumpkin juice, water and apple juice and placed them on the table. Glancing once more into the parlor, more of a compulsion, like driving past a muggle car wreck, you don't want to look but your eyes are drawn anyway. Ginny was now in a full blown Weasley blush and had a somewhat deer in the headlights look about her. Fleur was looking pointedly at Harry and saying something to Ginny.

Ginny looked from Fleur to Harry and back again. She leaned in and said something in Fleur's ear that caused her to nod her head and laugh out loud. She grabbed Ginny's hand and whispered something in her ear that caused Ginny to make a shocked "Oh" face. She glanced one last time at Harry before she momentarily buried her face in her hands, she then hugged Fleur. Both women shared one last laugh before Fleur stood up and extended a hand to help Ginny to her feet and both entered the kitchen.

Fleur gave Harry a look that made Harry quite uncomfortable. Harry locked eyes with Ginny as she followed Fleur into the room. Fleur then said "Oh Harry, you are one lucky wizard." Which caused Ginny to blush again as she looked at Harry. Harry blushed in response even though he didn't really know why.

While Harry was occupied with Ginny, Fleur made her way to Molly and whispered something to her. Molly joined her in laughing. The two older women gave Harry and Ginny a look which caused the two teens to blush further. Harry was sure he saw a twinkle in Molly's eyes as she looked at them.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him down in the seat next to hers. Harry whispered to her urgently, "What's going on Ginny?"

Ginny had a tough time holding Harry's gaze. "Nothing," she hissed.

"Ginny!" started Harry a bit more forcefully.

Ginny looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "Please Harry, we'll talk later. I promise."

Not totally satisfied but realizing he had nothing to gain by forcing the issue, he sighed and said "OK, Ginny but I really feel like I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on."

Ginny glanced at Fleur and her mother who were continuing their whispered conversation and giggling like school girls. "Your probably right Harry, but trust me this isn't a conversation you want to have now."

Molly finished preparing the sandwiches and placed the plateful on the table. She and Fleur joined Ginny and Harry still giggling periodically.

Harry took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He ate in what he hoped was a companionable silence feeling quite uneasy under the gaze of the three witches. Ginny glancing at him surreptitiously and blushing when he caught her gaze. And Fleur and Molly giving him these odd looks that kept him feeling ill at ease.

Fleur helped Molly clear the table when they were finished lunch. When she was done she addressed Molly, "Since I got up so early today, I think I'll go up and take a nap. See you all later." With that she left to go to her room.

"Mum, do you need any help right now?" Ginny asked.

"No dear, I'm fine but I could use a hand later to make dinner, OK?"

Ginny took Harry's hand and led him into the parlor. They sat on the couch and Ginny flicked her wand at the fireplace starting it so a warm comforting fire blazed merrily.

Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a lingering kiss. Smiling at her as he broke from her lips. "Can you tell me what is going on now?

Ginny blushed lightly, "Um, this isn't really the right time Harry. I promise we'll talk later but right now I need to process some stuff. I hope you understand."

Harry sighed, "I feel like the only kid left standing outside the candy store."

Ginny gave Harry a strange look and then gave a small laugh, "You have know idea how appropriate that is Harry, no idea."

This didn't make Harry feel any better and he frowned at Ginny. Ginny smiled back at him and said, "Don't be mad Harry, you'll be getting a "treat" soon enough." With that she leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and snuggled in. "Please Harry, really, don't be upset, I just need some time to think things through. We'll talk later, I promise."

Harry draped his arm around Ginny and gave her a smile, "Alright Ginny, I can't stay mad at you. Let me know when you're ready, OK?"

"OK Harry," she replied as she snuggled in closer. So there they sat for most of the afternoon, listening to the WWN playing softly in the background, with Ginny deep in thought.

XX

Bill and Charlie sat in the dimly lit kitchen of Shell Cottage. They were sharing a lunch of cold cheese, meats, day old bread, and warm butterbeer.

Bill had a distinctly rumpled appearance about him. His normally well kept hair looked disheveled and his clothes looked like they had been slept in.

Bill talked despondently to Charlie, "I woke up alone in bed, came down here and found nothing but this note." as he slid the note over to Charlie.

Charlie read the note and shook his head, "Man that must have been a real kick in the pants," he said sympathetically.

Bill speared another piece of cheese and ate it slowly. "It the not knowing that's the worst. I mean she doesn't want me to contact her in any way and I have to wait for her to get in touch with me."

"What would happen if you sent her an owl anyway?" Charlie asked.

Bill's head snapped up, " Knowing Fleur the way I do that would only make it worse. If I do anything against her wishes at this point I shudder to think at what may happen."

Charlie looked at Bill and shook his head again. "Then all you can do is wait at this point."

Bill took a big swig of his butterbeer. "At least you don't have a wife or girlfriend that can gang up on you. If you wanted to you could just up and leave and go back to Romania."

Charlie smiled ruefully, "Yeah I could, but I'd really rather not. I need to somehow fix things. Our family is everything to me, without it what do I have?" Charlie looked pointedly at Bill, "You know, I never expected things to go the way they did. Were we so arrogant that we thought we had everything under our control?"

"I guess we were," Bill said thoughtfully. "I thought all we needed to do was talk to Harry and he's always been somewhat timid in dealing with stuff like this, he'd just do what we said and that would be that. Never in a million years did I think we'd get interrupted by Mom and Dad. I can still feel where she slapped me!"

Charlie gave a small laugh, "Better you than me!" He paused for a moment and stared back down at the table. "I still can't believe how angry she was. And then Dad, that stern, quiet disappointed air he acquires. I always hated that when we were young, it was worse now."

Bill and Charlie finished up their lunch. Bill haphazardly threw the plates into the sink. "Where'd you stay last night?"

Charlie sighed, "The Leaky Cauldron. Boy did they look at me funny when I checked in alone with no luggage."

Bill patted Charlie on the back, "Well you can always stay here you know."

"Thanks," said Charlie, "I guess I'll need to pick up a few things since all my stuff is at the Burrow."

Bill stared out at the gray, drizzly day, thinking on how it matched his mood. "I'm gonna take a walk and think a bit."

"Alright, take care and I'll see you later," said Charlie with a wave.

Bill threw on an old pea coat and knit hat, then wended his way on the path along the cliffs into the mist.

Charlie put his coat on and Apparated to near the village up the coast and went to the pub there to have a few pints. He preferred to sit in a nice warm, dry pub to do his thinking.

XX

Ginny finally stirred, pulling herself upright and gave Harry a big smile. "Come on, lets go flying."

Harry was roused from his stupor and beamed at Ginny, "That sounds like a brilliant idea."

Ginny stood and extended her hand to Harry who took it happily. Ginny yanked him up forcefully into a huge hug. Harry was a bit surprised at the force of Ginny's pull and almost knocked her over. She giggled at him as she embraced him tightly. "You know Harry, you're the best. You are so patient and tolerant, I can't believe those prat brothers of mine tried to keep you away from me."

Harry leaned down and gave Ginny a deep kiss which Ginny returned with equal intensity. They finally broke apart, Ginny was somewhat flushed and breathing heavily. "We'd better get going if we're going to go flying," she said huskily.

Harry thought that he'd much rather stay here for the moment and continue to snog Ginny but decided that he'd better not push it. The implied promise of more later outweighed his desire to remain here and risk Ginny's displeasure.

Harry ran up to their room and grabbed both their brooms. He met Ginny back down in the kitchen and they headed out to the paddock where they usually played Quidditch. At first they just flew around the area getting used to being up in the air and loosening up like before a game.

Suddenly Ginny swooped over and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Tag, your it," she shouted as she veered off at high speed. Harry's competitive side took over and he raced off after her. Ginny was laughing out loud as Harry swooped and dived following Ginny's erratic path.

She started to weave in and out of the trees and kept glancing back to see where Harry was. Ginny was still laughing and having a great time. Harry, laughing as much as Ginny, was steadily closing the distance as the superior speed of his Firebolt was showing.

Harry was doing everything he knew to cut the distance and overtake Ginny. In cutting a corner to cut inside Ginny's turn a small branch slapped Harry in the face knocking his glassed askew. Harry quickly reached up to adjust his glasses and in that instant when he couldn't see clearly he didn't see Ginny dip below a branch that cut across their path. Just as Harry got his glasses back in place and looked up to see the branch right in front of his face. His seeker reflexes kicked in and he dove and tried to duck at the same time.

Harry almost made it, almost. The top of Harry's head caught the branch and knocked Harry flying head over heels. All too soon the ground came up to meet him, he crashed with a heavy thump and laid sprawled on the ground.

Ginny realized that Harry was no longer behind her laughing. She pulled up and stopped, looking for Harry. When he didn't appear she went back searching for him. She first found his Firebolt hanging from a tree. She grabbed it and kept up her search for Harry.

She found him laying on the ground, bleeding profusely from his head. Harry was moaning and the blood was seeping through his fingers as he held his head. Ginny dropped down quickly and landed by his side.

"OH Harry, are you OK? How bad are you hurt?"

Miraculously Harry's glasses remained on his face. He blinked several times trying to get Ginny's face to come into focus.

"Harry, what happened? Ginny asked concerned.

Harry replied groggily, "Didn't duck fast enough. Glasses got knocked, didn't see branch till too late."

Ginny was near tears, "I shouldn't have led you into the trees, it was stupid of me."

"Not your fault, Gin. Was an accident." Harry reached out with his free hand and was surprised when he missed Ginny, or Ginnys as the case may be. For some reason there appeared to be two of them hovering over him. Waving his arm around he finally caught Ginny on the shoulder. With a goofy grin, he said softly, "Tag, your it," before he passed out.

Shaking her head, Ginny cast her Patronus and sent it to fetch Molly.

With in a few moments Molly appeared and set about healing Harry's cuts. They weren't serious, head and face wounds bleed profusely but aren't really life threatening. A bigger concern was the large lump on the top of Harry's head and the fact he had lost consciousness.

By the time they got him back to the house Harry had regained consciousness, though he was very groggy and was still seeing double.

XX

After the healer had left, Ginny was beside herself with worry. Yet again Harry was injured and this time she considered it her fault. Molly had her sit down at the table and have a cup of tea to try and calm her.

Ginny sobbed quietly as she sat with her mum. "Why, Mum? Why does all this bad stuff have to happen to us? I mean we've had what, one day of being together and being happy? Why, Mum, can you answer that for me?"

Molly looked at Ginny sympathetically, "Ginny, I'm not sure that there is an answer. This is just how life is sometimes. Great one day, horrid the next. We just have to learn to deal with it."

Ginny glanced up at her Mum, "Yeah well it sucks. Life sure isn't fair sometimes."

Molly laughed ruefully, "No one ever said it would be fair, dear. It's one reason your father and I allowed you and Harry to move into the same room. With this war and the role Harry has to play in it, well need I say more?"

As Ginny calmed down a little, Molly sat down at the table with her and poured herself a cup of tea. "We need to go over the instructions for caring for Harry. Since he has a concussion he must be woken every hour through the night to make sure he isn't having any problems. Do you think you can handle that or do I need to take care of it?"

Ginny looked at her mother with a considerable amount of annoyance. "Mum, I'm quite capable of taking care of Harry. He's my responsibility and as I'm the cause of his being injured I sure as hell am going to take care of him."

Molly shot a disapproving glance at Ginny, "Language, Ginny!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Oh please Mum."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly said sternly. "Just because we have relaxed some of the restrictions for you and Harry doesn't mean you can ignore everything."

Ginny sighed and said, "Sorry Mum, I'm just really upset about Harry and everything right now."

Molly reached across and patted Ginny's hand. "I understand dear, remember the gift we have granted you two. We really want you and Harry to be happy."

"Thanks Mum."

Just then Fleur came into the kitchen carrying Harry's tray. "He wouldn't eat anything. He can be so stubborn!"

Ginny stood up with a determined look on her face, cast a warming charm on the bowl of broth and took the tray from Fleur. "We'll see about that," she said as she stalked back up the stairs.

Fleur laughed as she watched Ginny go. "Harry has no idea what he's in for. I bet she'll have him eat that whole bowl."

Molly laughed with Fleur, "No bet! I'm sure you're right."

XX

Later that evening as Ginny was getting ready for bed Harry watched her closely. The knot on his head had been reduced considerably and his vision was finally back to normal. Luckily he hadn't fractured his skull and his headache was down to a tolerable throb. Though the vile aftertaste of the potions he had to take lingered in his mouth.

Harry watched Ginny with a silly grin on his face. She was nude and facing away from him, he was enjoying the view immensely, her curves were perfectly proportioned and her bum was a sight to behold, he loved te two dimples on her cheeks. All too soon for Harry's liking, she dropped her nightgown over her head and covered herself.

Harry sighed loudly, causing Ginny to spin and look at him. "What's up Harry?"

"I was enjoying the view. It made me forget about my headache."

Ginny smiled at him and as she made her way over to the bed to join Harry she said "When you're feeling better maybe you'll get another show."

Harry laughed but then grabbed his head and groaned. Ginny laid down beside him and began to gently rub his temples. "Ginny, that feels so good," he said softly.

Ginny leaned over and place a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. "Glad to be of service, love."

Harry closed his eyes and was quiet for a little bit. Slowly opening his eyes he looked Ginny in the eye and asked with a small grin, "Am I ever going to find out what you and Fleur talked about?"

Ginny kept up massaging Harry's temples and laughed softly. "Now probably isn't a good time to discuss that Harry."

Harry tried to sit up but flopped back down with a groan. "That wasn't a great idea," he said under his breath.

Ginny brushed her fingers through his fringe carefully avoiding the bump in the middle just into his hairline. "Poor baby," she said softly.

Harry reached up and took her hand and pulled it down and placed a gentle kiss in her palm. "Ginny, I'm so lucky to have you." Harry kept a hold of Ginny's hand, his eyes drifted shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny looked down at Harry's face and smiled a bit sadly. "I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered. Taking her wand she cast a charm to wake her in one hour. Then she snuggled down next to Harry and drifted off to sleep with him.

XX

Ginny awoke groggily and looked at Harry as he snoozed peaceful. The waking every hour through the night to check on Harry's condition sure seemed to affect her more than it did Harry. Of course she never was much of a morning person. It being only seven, Ginny wasn't used to being up at this hour since she wasn't in school right now. She gently nudged Harry to wake him.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Ginny with a slightly confused look on his face, reaching up gingerly he felt the bump on his head. He looked at Ginny with a puzzled look, "I guess it wasn't a dream then?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry a bit concerned, "No Harry, it wasn't. How do you feel this morning?"

"A bit sore, a bit confused and a bit stupid."

"Stupid, Harry?" Ginny asked confused.

Harry looked sheepishly at the bed, "Yeah, great flyer I turn out to be, couldn't even dodge a branch."

"Harry!" Ginny said perturbed. "It was an accident, you said so yourself yesterday. If anyone is to blame it's me for taking us into the trees."

"Ginny if I hadn't been trying so hard to catch you and cut the corner so tight I wouldn't have had my glasses hit and would have seen the branch in time," Harry said morosely.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly through pursed lips. "Listen Harry, shit happens. Some days it's great shit and some days it's lousy shit. Yesterday was lousy shit, get over it. We need to dwell on the good stuff in life, while we can. OK?"

Harry gave Ginny a startled look at her use of the word shit. He'd never heard her talk that way. Looking her straight in the eyes, he smiled at her, "OK, Gin. You're right. Thanks for straightening me out and thanks for taking care of me last night."

Ginny hugged Harry lightly, not wanting to cause him any pain. She rolled out of bed and extended her hand to Harry. "Come on love, time for our shower and I want you to wash my hair again."

Harry smiled at her as he got up slowly, testing his balance and seeing how his head felt. He rolled his neck to ease the stiffness. He stood up, Ginny hovering nearby to make sure he was fine. Harry smiled at her, "Not as bad as I expected."

They both put on their dressing gowns and Ginny grabbed clean clothes for them. Ginny led Harry out into the hall and to the bathroom. Once again they shared the shower, Ginny washing Harry carefully and refusing to let him wash her. Then making sure that the water was a little hotter she had Harry stand in the stream to help ease his aching muscles. Harry finally traded places with Ginny, insisting on washing her hair again.

Once finished and changed they headed back to their room. Harry combed the tangles out of Ginny's hair but she stopped him from brushing it till it was dry. "Come on Harry, lets go get some breakfast."

Harry and Ginny descended to the kitchen and joined Arthur, Molly and Fleur for breakfast. While Harry and Ginny enjoyed their bacon, eggs and toast Harry notice Arthur giving him an amused look. Under the table he nudged Ginny to get her attention and used his eyes to direct Ginny's gaze to her father.

Ginny didn't understand her father's look anymore than Harry did. She looked at Harry and gave him a shrug.

They all finished their breakfasts and Arthur began getting ready to leave for work. Fleur helped Molly clear the table and then went outside to take a walk. Molly started to do the dishes and prepare for the day.

Harry and Ginny began to go back up to their room but Arthur caught them at the bottom of the stairs. With a smile on his face he said, "Um, Harry, could I have a quick word?"

Harry gave Ginny a quick glance, she gave him a small shrug and continued on up to their room.

Harry turned to follow Arthur into the parlor. Arthur seeing the concerned look on Harry's face chuckled and said, "Not to worry Harry, I just wanted to have a quick word on something that I observed the past couple of mornings."

"Ah, what's that Dad?" Harry asked worriedly.

Arthur tried very hard to suppress his laughter. "I noticed this morning that you and Ginny came down both having showered and while I wasn't here yesterday when you came down I was here after you had showered."

Harry was looking very confused by now, and had no idea where this talk was heading.

Arthur clapped a hand on Harry's back. "The thing you need to know is that the pipes run by Molly's and my bedroom and I only heard the water run once each day."

Harry at first paled and then blushed furiously.

Arthur laughed out loud at Harry's reaction. "Not to worry Harry, I'm just taking the mickey out on you. Ah yes, I remember back when Molly and I first got married and before we had any kids. We shared many a shower too. Molly really enjoyed it when I washed her hair for her, so I just thought I'd pass that tip along to you."

Harry's blush deepened, "I, uh, know that one already, sir." Harry in his embarrassment going back to being somewhat formal.

"That's great Harry, always remember that it's the little things that go a long way in keeping your girlfriend or wife happy, especially things that pamper her and show you care." Glancing at the mantle clock he said "Well I got to get going if I don't want to be late. See you later."

Harry sighed in relief and made his way back up to Ginny in their room. Ginny was waiting impatiently for Harry's return. Harry entered the room and Ginny looked at Harry concerned. "What did he want Harry?"

"He ah, wanted me to know that he was aware that we had showered together the past couple mornings," Harry said as he blushed.

Ginny looked shocked at Harry's revelation. "Did you get into trouble because of it?"

Harry gave Ginny a loving look as he walked over to her. She was seated at her dressing table, fiddling with her brush. Harry took it from her hand and started to brush her hair lovingly. "Uh, no, actually he, ah wanted to give me a tip. He said from his experience, washing the hair of your wife or girlfriend was a great way to make them happy."

Ginny's eyes went wide with shock! "What?"

Harry chuckled and bent down to kiss Ginny on the neck. Whispering in her ear he said "Yeah, turns out that Mum really enjoyed having her hair washed when they were younger, before they had kids when they showered together."

Ginny spun in her seat, blushing deeply. "He didn't say that, did he?"

Harry laughed again, "He sure did. I couldn't stop blushing, he really seemed to enjoy embarrassing me. I don't think I'll be able to face Mum again."

Ginny hid her face in her hands for a moment. Then shaking her head she looked at Harry, "My God, I don't know if I really wanted to know that. How will I be able to face Mum without reacting?"

Harry kept brushing Ginny's hair and thinking about Ginny's patents. He chuckled suddenly.

Ginny looked at him in the mirror, "What Harry?"

He smiled at Ginny, "You know, I think it's actually kind of nice that your dad was willing to share something that personal with me. He wanted me to know how to take care of you and make you happy. It may be a little weird around your parents for a while but in the long run I think it was really special."

Ginny looked at Harry with adoration in her eyes. "Yeah, I can see your point. It's not every father that would tell his daughter's boyfriend something like that after telling him he knew they were showering together."

Harry finished brushing Ginny's hair, the sunlight pouring through the window sparkled and flashed in Ginny's hair. A thousand different shades of red radiated from her fiery mane. Harry ran his hands through her hair and gathered up a bunch so that he could bring it up to his face. He inhaled deeply, relishing the sweet fragrance that he loved so much.

Ginny smiled at him as he indulged himself in her hair. It was just one more way that they shared each other in making their partner happy.

As Harry let Ginny's hair fall in a colorful cascade Ginny noticed how tired Harry looked. "Come on love, you had a rough afternoon yesterday and we had a rough night. Time for a nap."

Ginny stood and took Harry's hand. She led him to the bed, made him sit and removed his trainers. She gently pushed him back so he laid on the bed. She then she removed her own trainers and laid down with Harry.

Ginny then pulled Harry over so his head was resting on her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the top of his head. "Rest now Harry, you need to heal so I can share what Fleur told me about yesterday."

Harry glanced up at Ginny before laying back down. He kissed her neck that he could reach from his position. "Sounds like a great incentive to get better. Now if I only knew what you were talking about."

With that Harry drifted off to sleep, snuggling into Ginny's loving embrace. Ginny smiled down at him, gave him one more soft kiss on his head and joined Harry in peaceful slumber.

**AN: **Meant to say this the last chapter, I can't write Fleur speaking in a French accent to save my life. So if you must just try to think of her speaking with the accent.

Please review and I'm still looking for ideas on dealing with Charlie. Any good ones out there?


	4. Chapter 4

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter four**

The next few days were very calm for Harry and Ginny. Ginny made sure that Harry rested when necessary, ate correctly and healthy, didn't over exert himself and went to bed early.

Even with such wonderful care he still suffered from headaches for the first several days, though they did decrease in both intensity and frequency.

All during this time Ginny flatly refused to discuss her conversation with Fleur with him. At first this annoyed Harry to no end but he eventually gave in to Ginny's insistence that Harry didn't need to know just yet and in fact it might be detrimental to his recovery.

Of course Harry could think of nothing that the two witches could have discussed that would be detrimental to his healing. Fortunately for Harry their morning routine of showering and Harry's lavish treatment of caring for Ginny's hair had not changed. Also due to Harry's injury the awkwardness that Harry and Ginny expected due to the story related to them by Arthur never materialized.

And so it was that on the fourth day after Harry's head had it's unfortunate meeting with the tree branch that Harry and Ginny were in their room. Ginny seated in front of her dressing table while Harry brushed Ginny's flaming red hair till it shone like fire. Harry loved the silky feel of Ginny's hair as his fingers ran through it while he brushed it slowly and lovingly. It was so soft and fragrant, he could have spend hours lavishing attention on Ginny's hair.

Ginny sighed contently as Harry continued his long luxurious stokes, her eyes were closed and she reveled in utter bliss. Ginny said softly "You'd better stop, Harry."

Harry continued brushing and asked "Why Ginny, aren't you enjoying this?"

Ginny reached back and grabbed the brush gently, "Yes and you know it, but if I don't stop you now I'll turn to mush and never get anything done today."

Harry chuckled at Ginny. "Well we can't have you turn to mush now can we." Harry let Ginny take the brush from his hand but before she could rise from her chair Harry gently lifted Ginny's hair away from her neck and gently placed a kiss on the side of her neck in the hollow below her ear. Right where he knew he'd get the biggest reaction.

Ginny moaned lowly, relishing the touch of his soft warm lips as they lightly nibbled on her sensitive skin, she reached back with her hand and cupped Harry's head, drawing him in closer. "Oh Merlin Harry, you're going to be the death of me!" she moaned softly.

Harry chuckled into her neck and said "I certainly hope not." He then proceeded to continue placing small kisses on her neck following her jaw line. Ginny turned her head so their lips could come together. Harry ran his tongue over Ginny's lips and she opened her mouth to grant him access. Their tongues danced and twirled making each moan deeply at their rising passion.

"Harry, Ginny! Lunch is ready," came Molly's call from down below.

Harry and Ginny broke their kiss and both groaned at the separation. Harry offered his hand to Ginny and helped her rise. Still holding hands they descended to the kitchen to join Molly and Fleur for lunch. Molly had made one of her famous scrumptious stews, fresh baked bread and a fabulous rich pudding for desert.

As lunch ended, Harry and Ginny noted Molly and Fleur seemed very nervous. Harry finally asked "What's up with you two?"

Fleur sat back down and Molly made a pot of tea, that being her way of handling almost every stressful situation. Fleur looked at Molly who gave her a curt nod and then back at Harry and Ginny. "Ginny, Harry we wanted to talk to you about Bill."

Ginny's mood darkened immediately. Harry took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "What about him," Ginny asked coolly.

"Your mother and I think it's time for us to have a talk with him." Fleur answered carefully. "Just the two of us. We think that would be the best. Less stress that way. Unless you think you should be there?"

Ginny thought for a moment, "No. I think it's best if I'm not there. I'm not sure if I'm ready to confront anyone yet."She paused and looked out the window. "When were you thinking of doing it?"

Molly was the one who answered. "Well if it's OK with you Ginny, we thought we'd do it tonight."

Ginny frowned slightly, "I guess I have no objection. Harry and I will stay in our room. I'd appreciate it if you'd come get us after he has gone so we can discuss what you have found out."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm going to have him here at 8pm," Molly said. "That will give us plenty of time to have dinner before he shows up. I'll owl him and set everything up."

Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him out the door. They sat on the porch swing and Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder. He could tell she was uneasy about Bill's coming visit. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her gently.

Ginny sighed and rubbed her head deeper into Harry's shoulder. "No, not right now. I'm feeling too worked up about it. I wish I could just forget about it for a while."

Harry chuckled and lifted Ginny's chin with his hand. Looking deep in her eyes he said "Maybe I can help you with that." He then slowly lowered his lips to hers and gave her a deep soul searing kiss. Harry pulled back slightly causing Ginny to open her eyes, when she did she found herself staring into Harry's emerald green eyes. They seemed to reach right down into the core of her being. All thoughts of anything but Harry was gone from her mind.

Ginny's eyes closed again as Harry leaned back in and once more took possession of her mouth, this time he press his tongue forward demanding entrance which she gladly granted. As their tongues danced and twirled Ginny felt a fire explode deep within her.

Ginny's hands began to roam over Harry, one running through his hair and the other running over his chest, shoulders and arms, feeling the shape of his muscles and their strength as he held her tightly to his body.

Harry had one hand buried deep in Ginny's hair, supporting her head and keeping her lips crushed onto his. The other trailed down from her cheek to her neck, across her shoulder and finally cupping along her side, the palm on the side of her breast with the thumb running across the top and rubbing her nipple.

Ginny groaned deep in her throat. Harry was driving her insane with the pleasures she was feeling. Finally Ginny broke the kiss and buried her head in Harry's chest once again. She hugged him tight and reveled in the closeness she felt with this warm, wonderful young man she had fallen in love with. She could not believe how quickly her feelings for him had intensified. All she knew now was that she wanted to spend all of eternity with him.

And so Harry and Ginny spent the better part of the afternoon sitting on the porch swing, kissing and caressing each other, growing more and more familiar with each other, growing more and more in love.

**XX**

Molly sat down with a piece of parchment and composed her note to Bill, it was short and to the point.

_Bill,_

_Your presence is required at the Burrow at 8pm this evening. _

_Please be punctual. Fleur and I wish to discuss your actions_

_towards your sister and her boyfriend._

_Molly_

Molly was pleased with herself, it was short, concise and impersonal. Just the atmosphere she wished to convey.

She went and got Hermes, the owl they had gotten Percy when he made head boy. She chuckled to herself, wondering if the owl understood the position her sons found themselves in and preferred to remain here as opposed to joining them in exile.

Phase one of trying to bring her family back together was underway. Sending Hermes off with the note for Bill she got up and started to prepare dinner.

**XX**

Bill was sitting on the bench behind Shell Cottage looking out over the cliffs at the sea. His mood was as dark and tumultuous as the ocean appeared to be right now.

Bill could not believe how much he missed Fleur. He felt that he was going mad with missing the little things about his wife. The warmth of her laying next to him, the touches they had shared while passing as they moved about the house, the quick kisses, the hugs. A million little moments that two who loved one another shared in their life together.

As he sat and mused on his life an owl landed next to him and dropped an envelope before it took off again. Opening and reading it he let out a breath of relief. Maybe, just maybe he could start to repair the damage he had done.

**XX**

Even though Molly had made a magnificent dinner Ginny was hardly able to eat at all. Harry watched her closely, knowing the turmoil she was feeling. Harry knew she had not spent much time thinking about her brothers since that fateful night. She really hadn't come to terms with what she felt and how to deal with her siblings.

Finally dinner was ending and Molly went and got dessert, one of Ginny's favorites, strawberry shortcake with loads of fresh made whipped cream. Ginny didn't even look at it, she dropped her fork on her virtually untouched dinner plate. "Sorry Mum, I'm not really hungry tonight, if you don't mind I'm going to go up to my room." She rose slowly and without looking at anyone she went up the stairs.

Harry watched her go with sadness in his eyes. It pained him to see Ginny so torn up. Eying the shortcake wistfully he rose to follow Ginny. "Excuse me, I'd better go and check on Ginny."

Molly saw the sadness in Harry's eyes as he started to follow his love upstairs. "Wait Harry," she called to him.

Harry paused and turned back to Molly.

Molly quickly cut a piece of cake and plopped a large dab of whipped cream on it, grabbing a fork she handed them to Harry. "Here Harry, maybe you can get her to share this with you. It is her favorite."

Harry smiled a small smile, "Thanks Mum, I'll try to see if she'll eat some."

Harry went up the stairs and paused outside the door to their room. Steeling himself, he knocked softly and said "Can I come in, Ginny?"

He heard a stifled sniffle and then Ginny's choked reply "Come on in Harry." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Why did you knock? This is your room too."

"I know Gin, it's just that I didn't know if you wanted any company right now."

Ginny smiled wanly. "I always welcome your company Harry. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Harry held out the strawberry shortcake. "I thought we might share this."

Ginny sighed, "I don't know Harry, I don't really feel hungry right now."

Harry took a fork full and put it right in front of Ginny's mouth. "Open up," he said.

Ginny looked at Harry with a slight frown but opened her mouth after a moment. Harry gently slid the fork into her mouth. Ginny slowly closed her mouth as Harry slid the fork back out. Ginny chewed slowly, her eyes drifted shut and she let out a small moan. "That is so good Harry."

Harry took another fork full and proceeded to feed Ginny again. When he offered the third piece to her she shook her head, "Your turn, we're sharing, remember!" As she finished speaking Harry pushed the fork full into her mouth.

Ginny's eyes blazed a bit as she grabbed the fork from Harry's hand. She took a big piece from the plate and put it in front of Harry's mouth. "Your turn," she insisted.

Harry smiled at her and opened his mouth to receive the piece of shortcake. Ginny smiled at him and shook her head. While she was occupied Harry took the fork back and offered another piece to Ginny, who accepted it with a smile. Back and forth they traded feeding pieces of the luscious dessert to each other till it was finished.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry gently, licking off a small glob of whipped cream that was at the corner of his mouth. "Thank you love, that was delicious."

Harry hugged her tightly. "I knew you'd love it if I could just get you to take a piece. And I knew it'd make you feel better too."

Ginny pushed Harry gently back onto the bed and laid down resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "How do you know just what to do to make me feel better?"

Harry placed a small kiss on top of Ginny's head and inhaled a huge whiff of Ginny's fragrance. "I just try to do what I feel will make you happy, what I think you'd want me to do."

XX

Molly, Arthur and Fleur watched Harry go up the stairs to Ginny. Arthur checked his watch and shook his head. "I really need to get going," he said disappointedly. "Having to work this overtime is OK, but I really wish I could be here tonight."

Molly hugged her husband tightly. "Don't worry dear, Fleur and I will be able to handle everything."

"I know dear, but I really wanted to give Bill a piece of my mind."

Molly help her husband into his cloak and patted his arm as he walked out the door. "Well this is just a preliminary talk to see if we have made any impression on him and I'm sure you'll get a chance to talk to him later."

With one last quick kiss on her cheek Arthur left and walked to the Apparation point and disappeared with a pop.

A short time later at 7:58 Bill appeared at the Apparation point of the Burrow, he walked to the door and knocked at precisely 8pm.

Molly answered the door and invited him inside. "Come in William, sit down at the table. Your wife and I want to have a talk with you."

Bill sat at the head of the table, the closest chair to the door. Looking around him he took in the familiar sights of his parents home. He realized just how much he had missed being here. He knew there were times when he had been gone for longer stretches of time, but never before had he been denied the ability to visit as he pleased.

Fleur sat down to his right and Molly joined them, sitting on his left. Molly looked him up and down, noting his disheveled appearance. "Well William, I see this week has been rather difficult for you."

Bill noted his mother's use of his given name, that didn't bode well in his mind. "I've had better weeks, Mum." he said softly.

Molly raised an eyebrow at him with slight annoyance with his use of the term Mum but didn't say anything about it.

XX

Upstairs Ginny heard the muted sounds of people talking downstairs. She realized that her brother had arrived.

Ginny climbed over Harry and stood near the door listening intently. She sighed and shook her head as she contemplated what to do. Coming to a conclusion Ginny turned to Harry, "I've changed my mind Harry, I need to go down there and give Bill a piece of my mind. He needs to know how I feel."

"You sure, Gin?"

"Yes Harry, I need to do this, just one thing, could you do me a favor?" Ginny asked.

"Anything Gin, all you need to do is ask," Harry replied.

Ginny pulled out her wand and handed it to Harry handle first. "Could you hold this for me so I'm not tempted to use it on that idiot?"

Harry took Ginny's wand and nodded to her. "I'll keep it safe for you."

Ginny glanced at the door, then turned back to Harry, "One more thing Harry, promise me you'll wait here for me. I feel this is something I need to do on my own."

Harry looked at Ginny intensely, "If you're sure you don't need my support down there, I'll wait here."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said as she opened the door and departed down the stairs.

Ginny stood in the shadows of the stairway for a moment. Staring at Bill sitting at the table with Fleur and their mother, she couldn't really hear what was being said.

In the brightly lit kitchen Bill looked slightly disheveled. He was unshaven and his normally shiny hair looked dirty and unkempt. His clothes looked like he had slept in them.

Ginny stepped into the light of the kitchen, as she did the three adults stared at her, two with mild surprise and one with a hint of hopeful expectation on their faces.

Her mother said "Ginny, I thought we agreed that Fleur and I would speak to Bill alone tonight?"

"I'm sorry Mum," Ginny said coolly. "The more I thought about it the more I felt I needed to talk to my, for lack of a better term, brother."

Bill leaning towards Ginny said softly, "Ginny, I...".

"SHUT UP," Ginny screamed at him, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" banging her fists on the table with each shut up. "Just shut up! I don't care what you have to say!"

Bill slumped back in his chair, a shocked look on his face.

Molly gently placed here hand on Ginny's. "Ginny dear, are you sure you want to do this right now?"

Ginny snatched her hand away from her mother. "Yes Mum. I need to tell this idiot exactly what he has done." Turning back to Bill with a look of pure fury and hatred she said coldly, "YOU BASTARD! I hate you! I never knew I could hate someone so completely as I do, but I do."

Bill paled at Ginny's words.

Ginny continued, "I hate you now as much as I used to love you. You have destroyed that. Thrown away what we had. You were the one I could always count on, William. You were the one I went to for support or help. You were the one I considered my favorite." As Ginny continued tears began to stream down her face.

Her fury unabated she continued her tirade "I TRUSTED YOU!" She yelled. " I'll never be able to do that again! I respected you, that's gone too!"

What little color that had remained had drained from Bill's face. Even Molly and Fleur were shocked by the extent of Ginny's fury.

Ginny paused for a breath and Bill said softly, "Ginny, I am so sorry."

Ginny's fury rose even higher. "YOU'RE SORRY! SORRY!" she screamed incredulously.

Up stairs Harry could hear Ginny's raised voice. With the door closed he couldn't make out what she was saying but he knew she was furious and yelling at the top of her lungs. He knew he had promised Ginny that he would wait for her but he figured she needed his support more that his keeping his word right now. Harry descended the stairs quietly and stood back in the shadows and listened.

Ginny rose from her chair and leaned on her balled fists on the table. "I. HATE. YOU." she screamed again. Looking at the hurt look on Bills face she gave a hollow laugh. "OH poor William, he got his feelings hurt. WELL GUESS WHAT! You've hurt me worse! And you have no one but yourself to blame. I did nothing, NOTHING, to deserve what you did to me, but you brought it on yourself with your actions."

Ginny shook her head and looked up for a moment. "Do you remember when I was about six and a half, seven years old and I was determined to climb that big old apple tree you, Charlie and the twins used to climb in? Did you try to stop me? No! You stood below me and gave me words of encouragement. And when I was way up and that dead branch broke and I fell, you caught me. That's what you're supposed to do for someone you love. Catch them if they fall. Make sure that you're there for them."

Looking down at the table Ginny gathered her thoughts. Looking back up at Bill she started once again. "You have hurt me so deeply I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you," she shook her head. "The thing is, I'm sure that if Harry were here and it was just him, he'd forgive you because that's the kind of guy he is. He is compassionate, caring, noble and forgiving. And you thought he wasn't good enough for me. WELL GUESS WHAT, HE'S TEN TIMES THE MAN YOU ARE!"

Ginny heard a noise behind her as Harry stepped into the room. He came up and put his arms around Ginny. Ginny turned into his hug, tucking her arms inside of his. Her tears increased as her pent up emotions spilled over. " As of right now, I never want to see you again. NEVER!"

Harry glared at Bill. "You know Bill, she's right. If it was just me I'd forgive you in a heart beat, but for what you've done to Ginny, I'm not sure if I ever can. If some way you can ever make things right with her, maybe, but as of right now I can't."

Harry stared at Bill with an intensity that scared him, one of the most powerful curse-breakers in Gringott's history scared of this young wizard who glared at him with a subdued hatred.

Suddenly Harry swiped his hand at Bill. Bill felt like he had been struck in the face with acid, it burned like he was enveloped with Fiendfyre. Bill's chair toppled over backward as he covered his face with his hands. Smoke poured out from between his fingers and from under his hands. He screamed out in pain.

Fleur and Molly looked from Bill to Harry in horror wondering what he had done.

As suddenly as Bill's scream started it stopped and he started to feel his face with his hands.

From her vantage point Molly could not see Bill as he lay on the floor, she turned to Harry and said vehemently, "What have you done!"

Fleur stared down at her husband and gasped, not believing what she was seeing.

Slowly Bill stood up and dropped his hands, Fleur couldn't believe her eyes, Bill's scars were gone. His face was restored as if Greyback had never attacked.

Harry continued to glare at Bill, "That's what family does!" he spat. "They help one another, not hurt them."

Molly sat back down, too stunned to say anything, she just stared at Bill's face in disbelief.

With that Harry led the sobbing Ginny from the kitchen, back up the stairs and into their room. He laid down on the bed with her and held her close. Rubbing his hand in small circles on her back, kissing her on the top of head occasionally as he whispered comforting words in her ear.

Slowly her sobbing subsided and she snuggled tightly into Harry. "Thanks for coming down, sweetheart. I needed you more than I thought I would."

Harry tilted Ginny's face back and kissed her gently on the lips. "Anything to help, my love."

Ginny sighed deeply, "I'm really glad I left my wand with you though. I really felt like doing some serious damage to him. I still can't believe what he did. I still can't understand why they thought it necessary to do such a thing."

**XX**

Down stairs Bill sat back down in stunned silence, continuing to run his hands over his face in disbelief, with Harry's and Ginny's words ringing in his ears. Fleur reached over and gently lay her hand on his. He looked from Fleur to Molly and tears began to roll down his face.

Molly shook her head slowly, "I hope now you have an idea the enormity of what you and your brothers have done. You have alienated your sister, maybe forever. Was it worth it Bill?"

Bill had no answer and remained silent.

"How could you do such a thing, Bill? How could you be so insensitive to Ginny's feelings?" Fleur asked.

"We were only trying to protect Ginny" Bill replied feebly. "We thought..."

"NO!" Fleur snapped, cutting Bill off. "You did not think or you would not have done such a thing to Ginny. If you drove Harry away you would have hurt her so much."

Bill tried to fight back, "What if Harry doesn't survive this war? What about Ginny then?"

"If, If! Who can predict the future? Should I have not married you because you may not survive? Or me? Who can say who will live or die? We can only love those we choose and deal with what comes when it does!"

Fleur paused for a moment, "And look what Harry has done. They said the scars couldn't be healed, but he did. Can you not believe that he will protect Ginny with every ounce of his magic?"

Fleur stood and wrapped an arm around Bill's shoulders, kissed him softly on his head and said "You need to accept that you can not control who others will love. Ginny is a grown woman, she'll be of legal age very soon. You have no right to say who she many see, or love. Do you accept that?"

Bill looked forlornly at his mother and could only nod his head. He leaned forward and rested his head on his crossed arms on the table. Fleur looked at Molly who thought for a moment before giving her a sad nod.

"Alright Bill, I'll be right back to take you home."

Fleur headed up the stairs and knocked softly on Ginny and Harry's room. Harry answered, "Come in."

Fleur looked at Harry holding Ginny in a loving embrace, still rubbing her back. She went over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ginny, Harry." she said softly. "I think you have made a huge impression on Bill."

Ginny tensed slightly at the mention of her brother's name.

Fleur continued, "Harry, how did you do that? And why did you do it if you are so angry at him?

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Ginny. Then added as an after thought "If I hadn't been so angry I could have done it painlessly but I figured for all the pain he has caused Ginny he could stand a little of his own."

Fleur could only shake her head. "I know you are not ready to forgive him, and you may never get to that point. I understand completely and do not blame you in the slightest. But it is time for me to go home."

Ginny raised her head and looked at Fleur. "Thank you Fleur, thank you for being here for us. I can never repay you for everything that you have done."

Fleur smiled at the young lovers before her. "There is no need for repayment Ginny, we are family. We do what we can, when we can. You two take care of each other and I'll see you soon. Now it is time to go take my idiot of a husband home." She leaned down and gave both Ginny and Harry quick kisses, then stood and left the room.

XX

Bill sat with his mother and kept feeling his face. Molly too stared at her son, not believing what Harry had done. Bill finally said "How'd he do this Mum? It's not supposed to be possible. And more importantly, Why Mum, Why'd he do it?"

Molly could only shake her head. "I don't know how he did it, but he is Harry Potter, who knows what he is capable of. As to why, I think he said it best himself, it's what family does. I think he wanted to make a point."

Fleur joined them in the kitchen, "Are you ready to go Bill?"

Bill looked up at his wife with relief on his face, "Yes dear I'm ready." He turned and went over to his mother and opened his arms. Molly hesitated for a moment before stepping into them and gave him a huge hug.

Stepping back she chided him "I haven't forgiven you entirely but we need to work towards healing this family. I expect you to continue to work towards helping to do what you can to bring that about."

Bill glanced down at the floor and then sheepishly at his mother. "Um, Mum, do you think I can get some of Charlie's things to take to him? He left everything he brought with him here."

Molly sighed and thought for a moment. "Alright but I'll go and pack it, I don't want Ginny running into you on the stairs."

**XX**

Bill and Fleur stepped into the kitchen of Shell Cottage. Bill took Fleur into a huge hug. Fleur returned the hug briefly before pushing Bill back "You need to take a shower. Obviously you can not take care of yourself." She gave him a gentle shove towards the stairs. Glancing around the kitchen she called out to him as he climbed the stairs "Then you're coming down here and doing the dishes and cleaning up in here."

Bill finished his shower and decided to shave before heading back down to clean up and do the dishes. He vowed silently to do anything to keep Fleur happy. Staring into the mirror he marveled at the sight that met his gaze. Running his hand across his cheeks he couldn't believe that the scars were gone. "And to think I tried to drive that boy away," he said softly to himself. "What was I thinking?"

**A/N: **Here.s the next chapter. First of the confrontations with the brothers. Think I was too hard on Bill?Only Five more brothers to go.

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns all things Harry Potter. I get only the satisfaction of writing for my own and my readers pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Five**

Charlie was lying on his bed reading by the light of a single candle on the night stand by his bed. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," he called out.

Bill opened the door and stood in the doorway for a moment. Charlie looked up and saw his brother silhouetted in the light pouring in from the hall.

Bill sat a bag down on the floor. "I was able to get some of your stuff from the Burrow when I visited this evening."

"Thanks Bill, I didn't really relish going out and buying a bunch of stuff when I knew some was nearby." Charlie marked his place in the book and set it down. "Why don't you come in and tell me about your visit?"

Bill grabbed the wood chair along the wall and spun it around so he could sit on it backwards, resting his crossed arms on the back. As he sat down his face came into the pool of light cast by the lone lit candle in the room.

Charlie stared in disbelief at Bill's face. "What the bloody hell Bill? What happened to your face?"

Bill smiled ruefully at Charlie. "Well the visit was good and bad." Pointing at his face Bill said "This was the one of the good parts, so was Fleur coming home. The bad part was Ginny really let loose on me verbally. I suspect she left her wand upstairs because she didn't curse me." Bill's shoulders slumped and he stared at the floor. "She screamed at me for quite some time. Bottom line is right now she is so mad at me she said she hated me and never wanted to see me again."

Charlie shook his head. "But your face! What happened?"

Bill answered softly, "Harry."

Charlie couldn't believe his ears. "Harry?"

Bill looked up at Charlie. "Ya know, I've seen a lot of stuff as a curse-breaker, but nothing scared me as much as the glare Harry gave me tonight."

Charlie spun on the bed so he was sitting on the edge staring into Bill's face. "But what happened with your face?"

Bill sighed, "I'm getting there. Harry came in while Ginny was giving me what for and started to comfort her. Ginny had said if it was just Harry he'd have forgiven me but that she couldn't."

Bill paused for a moment, "Harry glared at me and I could feel his hatred radiating from him. And then. . ." Bill stared off into space reliving the moment over in his mind. "Merlin! He did it wandless!"

Charlie was having a hard time following Bill. "Did what wandless?"

Still staring off in to space Bill slowly ran a hand over his scar-free face. "He removed my scars," he said in an awed voice.

Charlie was incredulous. "He did what? That's supposed to be impossible."

"Tell that to Harry," Bill replied.

"But why'd he do it? If he was so mad, so full of hate, why'd he do it?" Charlie asked.

Bill shook his head and said softly "He said it was because that's what family did."

Charlie stared at Bill and contemplated his words.

Bill finally added, "We really bollocksed it all up, didn't we?"

"Yeah Bill, I think we did."

**XX**

Molly and Arthur were enjoying a leisurely Saturday morning breakfast, Harry and Ginny were having a bit of a lay in so they were alone.

"Arthur dear," Molly began. "Who do you think we should talk to next?"

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered "Charlie, he was the other ringleader so I believe he should have to answer for his deeds next."

"Well he doesn't have a girlfriend or wife to assist us as Bill did," Molly said. "Do you think that Ginny will want to confront him like she did Bill?"

"I don't know dear, guess we need to ask her," Arthur replied.

Molly rose from her seat and went over to start baking a couple of pies and some bread for dinner that evening. "Guess we'll just have to wait till those slug-a-beds decide to get up till we can talk to Ginny."

Just then there was a flash in the Floo and Hermione's face appeared. Arthur being closest was the one who noticed her first. "Well good morning Hermione, what can we do for you?

"I'd like to come over and talk to you and Molly if I may?"

Molly had bustled over to the fireplace when she heard Hermione's voice. "You know you're always welcome here Hermione."

"Well with Ron gone and all. . ."Hermione began.

"Oh Tosh!" said Molly. "You're friends with Ginny and Harry. They're both still here and I'm sure they'd love to see you. Why don't you get some things together and come and stay for a few days."

"OK Molly," Hermione said with a laugh. "I'll see you soon."

**XX**

Harry stirred and looked down at Ginny cuddled in his arms, still sleeping peacefully. Her face had assumed a relaxed, peaceful countenance. After her confrontation with Bill the previous evening it had take hours for Harry to calm her down. Now in the early morning light she looked angelic, her hair fanning out and framing her face.

Harry breathed in deeply enjoying the heady fragrance of Ginny. Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed. He had never felt so happy in his whole life. "I need to remember these moments," he thought to himself. "With all I have to do, I'll need something to carry me through."

As Harry thought on the path that lay before him he began to grow more and more morose. He knew that soon he would be required to leave Ginny behind. As much as he didn't want to, he knew that Ginny retained the trace. There was no way he would expose her to danger when she wasn't allowed to defend herself without being traced, exposing them all to additional danger.

Harry also knew he couldn't remain here indefinitely. That would place everyone in more danger. Harry knew he needed to continue the work he and Dumbledore started, knew he needed to defeat Tom Riddle, knew that it would be a long dangerous road, he also knew he wanted, no needed Ginny but he knew he couldn't wait till she turned seventeen. As much as he wanted too he knew he didn't have that amount of time.

"Damn the Fates," he thought. Why have all this happiness when he knew he'd have to abandon it all. Would it be enough to carry him through? "How much time do I have before I have to leave?" Harry wondered. "Would Ginny accept being left behind? How can I leave when Ginny is in such a state with all her brothers have piled on her."

Harry had wrestled with the problem all night long, too worked up to allow sleep to overtake him. Finally well into the early morning hours exhaustion over took him and he drifted into a restless sleep.

**XX**

Charlie sat eating breakfast with Bill and Fleur. Fleur kept staring a Bill's face like she couldn't believe the scars were truly gone. Bill noticed her looks but whenever he looked at her she diverted her gaze. Charlie could feel the tension between them. He knew that just because Fleur had returned there were still things that needed to be worked out.

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window. Fleur got up and opened it to allow Hermes to enter. He headed straight to Charlie. With a little trepidation he removed the letter addressed to him. He recognized the writing immediately. Giving Hermes a piece of his bacon he opened the letter as Hermes flew away.

_Charles,_

_Your presence is required at the Burrow at 8pm this evening. _

_Please be punctual. Your Father and I wish to discuss your actions_

_towards your sister and her boyfriend._

_Molly_

Charlie read it through several times. He shuddered at the coldness that enveloped his heart. The note was almost identical to Bill's and that struck him hard. It was impersonal, cold, almost like a form letter. He felt small and alone, it was as if to his parents he didn't matter. He was just another appointment to be handled.

His hand shaking slightly he slid the note over to Bill. "Looks like it's my turn," he said softly.

Bill read the note quickly and looked over at Charlie. "A real kick in the groin isn't it? I know I felt like an insignificant piece of crap when I got mine. I hope your evening goes better than mine did, but be prepared for anything."

Fleur came over and patted him on the shoulder. "I wish you luck, but be prepared to be truthful and honest. It will not be an easy time but if you go there with an open heart and really feel remorseful about your treatment of Ginny and Harry things should go a long way in restoring the family."

Charlie got up and headed outside. He walked the several miles up the coast to the little village and went to the pub. Even though it was fairly early he ordered a pint and sat there thinking. He hated the cold icy feeling that penetrated his soul. He knew it was the feeling of being cut off from his family. He couldn't feel their love any more. Charlie had always been something of an empath, it was one of his traits that made him work so well with the dragons and now it was tearing him up.

Charlie ordered another pint and sat contemplating his family and his role in it.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny awoke to a quiet house. They cuddled a bit before Ginny arose and pulled Harry out of bed with her. They gathered their stuff and headed off to the bathroom for their morning shower. They washed each other slowly and sensually. They hadn't done anything since Harry had his encounter with the tree.

Harry took the shampoo and began washing Ginny's hair. He slowly and sensually massaged her scalp and ran his hands down through her hair all the way to her bum, Ginny's hair now reached to just past her waist. The water intensified the colour making it stand out against her pale skin. Harry spun her under the stream of water to rinse her hair and then he spun both of them so he was blocking most of the water from hitting Ginny.

Harry bent his head and kissed Ginny passionately, his hands roaming her body until they reached her bum and cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer into him. Ginny moaned deep in her throat. Harry kissed his way down her jaw line and down onto her neck. He worked his way around to the hollow spot below her ear. Ginny's eyes closed in sheer ecstasy, as Harry kissed further back he slowly turned her so he was pressed against her back. His hands moved up her wet slick body till they cupped her breasts. As he massaged her breasts he took her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and began to roll them about. They hardened instantly as he drove her mad with desire.

Ginny turned her head so she could kiss Harry, thrusting her tongue into Harry's mouth, feeling the fire grow within her body. Harry's right hand drifted down to her cleft and began to rub her nub, she moaned louder as her passion grew. She could feel jolts running from her nipple that Harry still had possession of down to her clitoris and back again. It radiated out into her body everywhere, her arms and legs tingled, her breath came in rasping gasps. The pressure inside grew and grew.

Ginny reached back and took hold of Harry's erect member, stroking it firmly, causing him to moan into her neck. Ginny's other hand reached up and threaded into Harry's hair pulling his mouth to hers. Ginny felt like she would explode if her release didn't come soon. She ground herself on Harry's hand, moaning louder and louder. Breaking her mouth from Harry's she called out his name. Suddenly the damn broke and Ginny felt like she was flying in a cloud of pure pleasure. Harry had to support her as her legs gave way.

Finally she came back to her senses. "Sweet Merlin Harry, that was fabulous." She turned to face Harry and started to stoke him again. Harry was as hard as he had ever felt. Ginny smiled at him seductively. She kissed him roughly, nipping his lower lip playfully as she pulled away. She kissed down his neck and trailed kisses down across his chest. Ginny gave a small chuckle and suddenly dropped to her knees. Glancing up into Harry's questioning eyes she leaned forward and took the head of Harry's cock into her mouth.

Harry threw his head back and groaned Ginny's name. He reached down and entwined his fingers in her hair. Ginny tentatively bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue on the underside of his throbbing member. When she reached the top she swirled her tongue around and around causing Harry to moan louder. "Ginny," he moaned "Merlin Ginny, Oh God that feels so good!" Harry felt his crisis approaching "Ginny, I'm going to come, Ginny!" he moaned again.

Ginny increased her tempo and felt Harry start to come. She clamped her mouth firmly around Harry and swallowed his offering. Harry leaned back against the wall of the shower, caressing Ginny's hair and face slowly. "Ginny, that was fantastic. Where did you learn that?"

Ginny stood up and chuckled, giving Harry a deep passionate kiss she said "That's one of the things Fleur and I talked about. If you're a good boy I'll let you in on some more of them."

Harry took Ginny in a deep embrace, crushing their bodies together. He kissed her deeply and passionately, "I'll be good, I promise," he said playfully.

With one more searing kiss they exited the shower and dried each other off. Harry caressing and tweaking Ginny all over her body, fuelling her desire for him. "Harry, please stop," Ginny moaned. "You're driving me crazy."

Harry laughed lowly "I'm just trying to be a good boy."

Ginny reluctantly got dressed as Harry continued to tease her. "Get dressed Harry, we need to go down to breakfast soon and if you want to brush my hair you'd better hurry."

Partially chastised Harry hurriedly got dressed. They left the bathroom hand in hand and descended to Ginny's room where Harry grabbed Ginny's brush and began his tender ministration of her hair. He never tired of brushing and taking care of it. When it was finally dry he ran his fingers down through it, enjoying the silky feel as he played with it. He eventually reached around and brushed his fingers along Ginny's cheek.

She turned her head and looked back into his loving gaze. Harry leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you Ginny," he whispered.

Ginny smiled up at him and whispered back "I love you too, Harry" Ginny stood and took Harry's hand and they exited their room feeling as happy as two people in love can be.

**XX**

Hermione arrived at the Burrow and entered the kitchen. "Hi Mr and Mrs Weasley. How are things going?"

"Please stop with the Mr and Mrs, Hermione. We're Molly and Arthur, Mr and Mrs makes us feel so old." Molly said laughingly. "Have you had breakfast yet? Ginny and Harry should be down any moment now if they haven't lingered in the shower."

Hermione did a little double take, not believing she heard Molly correctly. "I'd love some breakfast but I can wait until Ginny and Harry come down. I'll just dump my stuff in Ginny's room until they get here."

Molly laughed and said "Actually you'll be in the room across the hall dear."

Hermione was really confused now. Harry had been staying in that room last she knew. "OK Molly, why aren't I staying with Ginny this time?"

Molly smiled at Hermione "Well things have changed a little around here. We can talk about it over breakfast when Ginny and Harry join us."

Hermione ran up the stairs and put her bag in the room Molly said she would be using and turned to go back down stairs. Just then the door to Ginny's room opened and Ginny and Harry came out hand in hand. "Hi Hermione," they said in unison, which caused them all to laugh.

Hermione had a brief glimpse into the room as Harry pulled the door shut. The decore looked different, she knew something was up but wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

They all hurried down to the kitchen to have breakfast and Hermione was dying to find out what was going on. She knew that Ginny's brothers had tried to scare Harry off and that Molly and Arthur had intervened but beyond that she was unsure what else had transpired. This looked like it was going to be an interesting visit.

They all tucked in to Molly's fabulous breakfast and as they finished Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer. "OK, what's going on here, what I'm missing?"

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other and smiled. They turned back toward Hermione and Harry said "Well it's really not just Ginny's room any more."

Hermione had to think carefully for a moment, replaying what Harry had said over in her mind. Then it struck her, why was Harry answering anyway? And he said "not just Ginny's room any more". Suddenly the light bulb when off in her head. "Nah, It can't be, can it?" She looked from Harry to Ginny and then to Molly and Arthur, who all just smiled at her.

Hermione sat back in her seat in shock. "So you're telling me Ginny and Harry are sharing a room?"

Ginny laughed at her. "Yes Hermione, Harry and I are sharing a room and a bed."

Arthur laughed too. "And lets not forget the shower'"

Harry and Ginny both blushed deeply. Molly teased "Look Harry is developing the Weasley Blush!"

Ginny laughed harder at the look on Hermione's face. Come on, lets go have a little woman to woman talk." Turning to Harry she added "Think you can keep yourself occupied for a little while dear?"

Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a wonderful kiss. "Yes, I think I can, I have a couple of errands to run. See you at lunch." Turning to Arthur "Hey Dad, how about running to Diagon Alley with me?"

Arthur beamed at Harry's use of Dad. "Sure thing son, any place in particular you looking to go?"

Harry laughed and said "I'll tell you when we get there, OK?"

Ginny's interest was peeked now and she reached up to play with the hair by Harry's ear. "Where you going sweetheart?" she asked playfully.

Harry just smiled at her and said "Never you mind, you'll find out later. You just go and have your talk with Hermione and give us guy's some room."

Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a very passionate kiss that left him breathing hard. "See you later then, my love." With that she stood and went over to the stairs. "Coming Hermione?"

Harry watched Ginny and Hermione climb the stairs until they were out of view. Smiling broadly he turned to Molly and Arthur "I am the luckiest guy in the world. I am so glad that you two overheard and stepped in or I wouldn't be here right now. I can't tell you how happy Ginny makes me, I don't think the words exist.

Molly laughed while Arthur clapped him on the back. "Lets go Harry, we want to be back in time for lunch."

Molly hugged Harry and gave Arthur a kiss as she shooed them out the door. "Don't be late, I'm making Shepherd's Pie."

**XX**

Fred and George sat in the back room of their shop finishing brewing up a batch of Canary Creams. Fred was reading the note that George had finished reading a moment before. Shaking his head he whistled softly. "Merlin's beard, George!" he said in an awed tone. "Bill sure had his head handed to him, didn't he?"

"Yes he did my esteemed brother," Fred replied. "Though I'm surprised he doesn't mention being hit by Ginny's famous Bat Bogy Hex." Fred looked thoughtful for a moment and added "Charlie got his notice to report to the Burrow. When do think it will be our turn?"

George gave the cauldron one last stir and looked pleased with the potion within. He removed it from the flame and set it aside to cool. Turning back to Fred "You don't think they'll let us come together do you?"

"As much as I wish they would I doubt that they will. But who knows, we'll find out when the time comes. Fred got up and started to clean up the work area. "I just hope it's soon, I miss Angelina."

"I know, I miss Alicia too. Never knew Mum could be so devious," George said with a shrug. "I always thought of Uncles Fabian and Gideon as the devious ones in the Prewett family but she is definitely their sister."

Fred smiled mischievously "Think we should tell Ron about Bill's experience?"

George returned the smile "If Bill hasn't told him, far be it for us to do so."

**XX**

Harry and Arthur Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way out back through the wall into Diagon Alley.

"So where to Harry?" Arthur said jovially.

"Well Dad, I need to go to Gringott's and get some money from my vault and then I want to shop for a few things. Some casual clothes and maybe a few small presents for Ginny and Mum."

"Do you want me to go to Gringott's with you?" Arthur asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "You don't have too. I can do it on my own if you want to go do anything. If not you're more than welcome to come along."

Arthur looked at Harry and said "Well I do have a couple of errands that I can run. What if I meet you on the steps of Gringott's in about 45 minutes."

Harry smiled at Arthur "OK sounds great to me."

With that they went their separate ways. Harry went to Gringott's, presented his key and had a thrilling cart ride down to his vault. While riding he wondered if Ginny had ever ridden the Gringott's carts before, he knew she'd love it. He went in and loaded a pouch with Galleons hoping he could fit enough in for his needs today. He had several special gifts he wished to purchase and he knew a couple were going to be expensive.

As he got ready to leave he saw a small wooden chest set off to one side. Curious as to what it could be as he didn't remember seeing it before, not that he ever looked around much, he went over and looked at it. Engraved on the top were the initials LP in a fancy script, inlaid with what looked like ivory. Harry opened the chest and found inside a number of small jewellery boxes. Harry picked up a small square one and opened it. Inside were three rings. Two plain wedding bands, a man's and a woman's, and a gorgeous engagement ring that was set with a beautiful central ruby surrounded by alternating diamonds and emeralds.

Harry put the box in his pocket and looked at another box, it was about fifteen inches long and two inches wide. Inside of it was a stunning necklace of rubies surrounded by diamonds. There were nine rubies averaging a half inch in diameter with the central one being the largest. As much as Harry wanted to give it to Ginny now he realized it was much too expensive for her to accept at this point.

Taking a smaller box he opened it to find a lovely pair of emerald earrings, they were tear drop shaped and had three diamonds that they hung from, in increasing size from the loop on down. Harry smiled and placed it in his pocket with the rings. He figured he'd look at all the other items on another day.

Having gotten what he needed he left the vault proceeding out and rode back up to the lobby. Before leaving he wanted to find out some more information. "Excuse me," he said to the goblin that had driven the cart.

"Yes Mister Potter, can I be of further service?" the goblin asked.

"I was wondering how large purchases were handled. If I want to buy something that I don't have enough gold on me for, how is that handled."

"Most merchants will write a bill of sale which you will sign. They have spells that are used to verify that the funds are available and they are automatically transferred to the seller."

"Thank you, that helps me immensely," Harry said.

The goblin bowed to Harry and walked away.

Finished his business he hurried out onto the steps as it was almost time to meet Arthur who he saw just coming across the square carrying a small bag. "All set then Harry?" he asked.

Harry smiled and said "All set."

"Well then where to?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "I need to get to a couple of different shops, Quality Quidditch Supplies and I'd like to find a jeweller for a little something." Harry glanced up at the clock tower, it was almost 10 o'clock. "Would it be OK for me to shop a little on my own and we meet up back at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour or so?"

Arthur looked at Harry and smiled. "Sure thing Harry. If your sure you don't need any help I'll see you there."

Harry hurried down Diagon Alley to a little Jewellery shop that he had noticed tucked in near Madam Malkin's. Entering the shop he felt a special something that he found very pleasing. He couldn't quite place it but he knew he liked this shop and felt it was the perfect place for what he needed.

As he walked up to the counter a small pleasant looking wizard came out through a curtain that was behind the counter. The wizard smiled at him and said "Can I help you with something?"

Harry fished out the box containing the emerald earrings. "I was wondering if I could have a necklace made to match these?"

The jeweller pulled out a loupe and studied the gems carefully. He smiled and said "Beautiful stones, very high quality, exquisite setting. How much are you looking to spend?"

Harry hadn't really thought about cost. "If I match the quality of the earrings what are we talking about?"

The jeweller smiled at Harry. "You can call me Max. And before I can answer I need to know what you want exactly. Normally a necklace that would match as a set with the earrings would contain stones that matched in colour but would be a little larger in size."

Harry nodded, "Yes I can see that. That's what I'd like to do."

Max nodded and said "Very well, lets see what stones I have and see if they match in colour." He went in the back for a moment and came out with a velvet pouch, pulling out a tray he opened the pouch and dumped the contents in the tray. Max placed one of the earrings on the tray to compare colour and size to.

With a practiced hand Max quickly sorted out several beautiful tear drop emeralds. Placing them close to the earring he shoved two more over to the large pile of unacceptable stones. Harry was in awe of the speed at which Max accomplished the task.

"These are the most likely matches," he said. Pointing out one that wasn't the largest he added "This one matches closest in colour, though this one," as he pointed to the largest "would be the size most likely to be used in a matched set."

Harry studied the stones closely. Not knowing jewellery well "I think I'd prefer the stone that matches the colour best."

"Excellent choice!" said Max. "Too often the customer is taken by the size of the stone when colour and quality are really much more important. Do you wish to pick the diamonds as well or would you trust my judgment in constructing the piece?"

Harry smiled at Max. He felt at ease and knew that he could count on him to pick excellent stones to match the earrings. "I trust your judgment Max. How soon can it be ready?"

Max smiled back. "You are a most unusual young man. Most would be worried about the price at this point. I take it this is for someone very special?"

Harry blushed at the last statement. "Yes sir, someone very special indeed."

Max chuckled at Harry. "Well the actual setting is nothing very complicated and for most necklaces like this I use a magical chain that will adjust it's length to lay perfectly on the wearer. Do you wish to have any enchantments placed on it?"

Harry was taken aback. He didn't know that enchantments were even available. "What type of enchantments are available?"

"Well all my work comes with a special spell that keeps it from falling off, others that are available include mild protective spells and anti-theft spells."

Harry nodded "What will it cost for everything, all the spells, stones and settings?"

Max looked at the emerald Harry had picked closely. "Well I haven't picked the diamonds yet but I would say that it will all come to about 500 Galleons including the enchantments."

Harry smiled, he had thought it would have been more but as he didn't really know jewellery he didn't have a clue. "That sounds good to me."

Max smiled widely. "I should be able to have it ready in about an hour."

This made Harry extremely happy. "Great I'll be back, I have one more errand to run."

Harry left the shop and headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He walked in and went right to the counter.

The sales associate was lazily cleaning the glass counter top. Glad for the distraction, "May I help you?" he asked Harry.

Harry smiled, "Yes do you have any Firebolts in stock?"

The sales associate perked up immediately. "Just so happens we have one. We don't stock many because of the cost and mainly use it to draw people in to look at it."

Harry didn't care, they had one. "Great I'll take it."

The associate wrote up the sale "How will you be paying for this?"

"I'd like the funds to be transferred from my Gringott's account," Harry said.

"Sign here please," the sales associate said handing Harry a quill.

After Harry signed, the associate waved his wand over the bill and muttered a spell that Harry couldn't make out. "Thank you for shopping with us today." The sales associate wrapped the broom and handed it to Harry. "Have a nice day," he said as Harry left the shop.

Harry had a little time to kill before he had to pick up the necklace so he wandered into Madam Malkin's to see if they had any casual clothes he might get.

A sales girl came up to him and helped him pick out several pairs of khakis and jeans, a few polo shirts and several nice tee shirts. Harry purchased everything and noticed it was time to get the necklace.

Hurrying next door to the Jewellery shop he entered excitedly. He couldn't wait to see the finished necklace.

Max heard the bell on the door tinkle and came out through the curtain. "Ah there you are, just finished." He laid the necklace on the the velvet pad on the counter. "Could you get out the earrings please?"

Harry pulled out the small box and placed it o the counter next to the necklace. Max opened it and held the necklace so the stone laid between the earrings. They looked perfect together, if Harry didn't know that the necklace was new you'd never guess they didn't come as a set.

Harry smiled broadly, "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you approve. It did come out rather nice didn't it," Max said proudly.

"Thank you Max, It's great. More than I could have ever expected."

"Will there be anything else I can help you with?" Max asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes actually, do you have any emerald necklaces for sale?

Max looked at Harry appraisingly, "For the same person?"

"No, for someone else," Harry answered.

Harry could tell Max was looking at him closely, almost disapprovingly.

"It's for the someone specials mother," Harry added quickly.

Max gave a small laugh "Ah very wise young man. Keep the mother happy and things tend to go much smoother." Max pulled out a tray from under the counter and showed Harry several very nice emerald necklaces. He chose a very nice oval with small diamonds surrounding it. The stone was of good quality but not up to the level of the one in Harry's custom made one.

Max magically modified the box that the earrings came in to accept the necklace and wrapped both boxes for Harry.

Harry paid Max by transferring the funds from his Gringott's account.

"Please come back if you ever need anything else,ah," Max glanced at Harry's signature and with out batting an eye, "Mister Potter."

"Don't worry Max, I'll be back and I'll let all my friends know what a great place this is to shop."

Harry rushed out to meet with Arthur at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry shrunk down the broom and the bags of clothes so he could carry everything easily.

Harry entered the pub and located Arthur sitting at a table in the corner. He got a butterbeer at the bar and joined Arthur at the table.

"Good day shopping Harry?" Arthur asked.

Harry couldn't contain his smile, "Excellent Dad."

Both finished their drinks, gathered their purchases and Flooed back to the Burrow for lunch.

**AN:** So Charlie is next and Hermione has shown up to talk about Ron. Will he reconcile in time to go hunt Horcruxes, will Harry go alone or with Hermione? Will someone else join in? Bwaahaaahaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Six**

Hermione drug Ginny into Ginny's room and marveled at the changes that she saw. She spun around with her mouth hanging open. "Ginny! My goodness, I can't believe the changes. You really share your room with Harry?"

Ginny laughed at Hermione. "Yes Hermione, Harry and I share this room and the bed."

Hermione actually blushed deeply. "So have you and Harry, you know, um, you know! Done it?"

Ginny dropped her gaze from Hermione and blushed a little. Shyly she said, "No Hermione, we haven't "Done It", but we have fooled around some and let me tell you I can't believe how good Harry can make me feel. We both feel that we should wait til we are married before we take things that far."

Ginny plopped down on the bed, laying on her stomach and Hermione sat in the chair of Ginny's Vanity Table. Ginny played with the edge of the comforter a little nervously. "You should have been here for the talk that Fleur and I had. Godric, what an eye opener! I've never blushed so much, even when Mum gave me the "Talk"."

Hermione looked at Ginny incredulously. "No, Really? I mean you've got to tell me everything. What did Fleur say? What have you and Harry been up too? Come on spill!"

Ginny frowned slightly. "Well this all really started with my prats of brothers. They tried to come between Harry and me. If Mum and Dad hadn't overheard and intervened I can't even think of what would have happened."

Hermione looked sympathetically at Ginny. I didn't know the whole story, your Mum just owled me saying she wanted my help in teaching Ron a lesson. She did say that all the brothers were involved but really didn't go into detail. It's one of the reasons I came over. I want to talk to them about Ron and what they want done."

"You should have been here the other night. Bill came over and Fleur and Mum were supposed to be having a talk with him and I kind out went down and let him know in no uncertain terms what I thought about his actions."

Hermione cringed at hearing that. "Um, did you hex him?"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's question. "No I had left my wand up here with Harry so I wouldn't be tempted too. I sure felt like it though. I really lost it on him, I screamed at him saying I hated him and never wanted to see him again." Ginny got thoughtful for a moment. "The most amazing part though was when Harry healed Bill's scars. I really didn't notice at the time, as I was so upset by that point but Fleur said something about it when she came up to say goodbye and then Mum filled me in. They said it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. He did it wandless too."

Hermione was struck speechless. Wandless magic as an adult was extremely rare let alone a powerful healing spell curing incurable cursed scars. Finally speech returned to Hermione. "Did you mean it, when you said you hated him?"

A pained look came onto Ginny's face. "Yes, No, I don't know Hermione." The conflict evident in Ginny's features. "I mean he hurt me so bad Hermione, more than any of the others. He was the one who always was my biggest supporter growing up. He's the one who was always there for me. His betrayal was the biggest, the one that hurt the most. And to top it all of he was one of the ringleaders."

Hermione could sense how depressed talking about Bill and the betrayal was making Ginny. "I can tell how much his actions have hurt you Ginny. Just give it some time. Now that you've confronted him and let him know how much he has hurt you things will start to get better. It will probably take a long time but you had to start the process to be able to heal."

"Now let's talk about something more fun. "Tell me all about what Fleur said," Hermione said with a giggle.

Ginny brightened immediately and giggled back at Hermione. "Well. . ."

The two young witches spent the next couple hours talking about the things Fleur had told Ginny about. They giggled and blushed and spoke in awed hushed voices and had an all in all great time as best girlfriends do.

**XX**

Harry finished his butterbeer and looked at Arthur thoughtful. Looking at Arthur's empty glass "Do you want another?" Harry asked gesturing at Arthur's glass.

Arthur smiled and said "Sure we have time for one more."

Harry went up to the bar and got them new drinks. Returning he sat down and stared at his butterbeer.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Arthur asked.

Harry glanced up at the man he considered as a father. "How did you know Mum was the one Dad?"

Arthur looked at Harry intently. "Well Harry, it was a million little things but it boiled down to how she made me feel. I just came to the realization one day that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Harry smiled at hearing Arthur's words. "I think I know what you mean. I have that feeling about Ginny. I can't imagine my life without her in it."

"I'm glad to hear that Harry. Molly and I figured as much and I'm sure that Ginny feels the same about you."

The smile slid off Harry's face. "I need to tell you some things Dad. There going to be kind of vague and I hope you understand that I really can't tell you more."

"OK Harry. I'll do the best I can and help in any way I can too."

Harry smiled ruefully. "Thanks Dad, I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Harry took a deep breath. "Dad I have a job to do, a very dangerous job. And the toughest part will be that I can't take Ginny with me. I wish I could but I can't wait till she turns seventeen and with the trace she just can't come."

"I can understand that Harry," Arthur said, "Why can't you use the Burrow as a base of operations?"

"Too dangerous, I'll need to kind of disappear and keep a very low profile. If no one knows where I am I'll be that much harder to find."

Arthur frowned. "Why do you have to go alone?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Well Ron and Hermione were supposed to be going with me but with the recent event's I'm not sure that will be happening."

"When do you need to leave Harry?"

"Soon, but I haven't made up my mind yet. I don't want to leave now because of all that is happening between Ginny and her brothers. But I also know that the longer I wait the harder it will be and the more people will die."

Arthur was quite shaken by the last part of Harry's statement. "So this has to do with the war and You-Know-Who," Arthur whispered.

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah it does."

"Can't the Order help?" Arthur asked.

Harry sighed again. "No I'm sorry Dad, they really can't. The less people who know what I'm doing the better. Too much attention could tip it off what I'm trying to do and that will make it almost impossible. Secrecy is the best way to go."

"OK, son. Where will you be staying, any ideas?"

"Not really, I figured I'll have to play that by ear."

Arthur thought for a moment. "Could you use the tent that we used at the World Cup?"

Harry debated in his mind. "I guess I could but I don't know how I'd carry it."

Arthur smiled, "Are you taking your backpack?"

"Yes I figured that would be best," Harry replied.

"I could put an undetectable extension charm on it. That way you'd be able to carry all kinds of things in a small package."

Harry's relief was evident. "That'd be great Dad."

Arthur finished his drink, "Finish up Harry, we'll need to be going soon. Don't worry I won't say anything to anybody. Not even Molly for now." Arthur stared off for a moment. "We need to start putting together a bunch for stuff you can use. Tinned food, extra clothing and the like. The more prepared you are the better."

Harry finished his butterbeer and smiled. He was feeling better about his hunt for the Horcruxes than he ever had since Dumbledore's death. "Now if only I could figure out how to not cause Ginny any pain while doing this it'd be great."

Gathering their packages up Harry and Arthur made their way to the fireplace and Flooed back to the Burrow.

**XX**

"Ginny, Hermione, come down and help get lunch together," Molly called up the stairs.

Ginny stood up smiling, talking to Hermione had made her feel somewhat better. "Come on Hermione let's go help Mum."

They descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. Hermione started to set the table while Ginny helped by slicing the bread to put out on the table.

While they were busy Arthur and Harry flooed into the parlor. Ginny tried peeking at what Harry had in the packages he was carrying but she was unable to see anything as he made his way up the stairs to put his purchases in their room.

Harry came back down quickly and came over and gave Ginny a quick kiss. "How did your talk with Hermione go?" he asked with a grin.

Both Ginny and Hermione blushed briefly under Harry's scrutiny. "Fine," Ginny replied. "What did you buy this morning?" Ginny fired back.

Harry smiled sweetly and said "I bought some new clothes. Some Khakis, jeans and shirts. I really needed some new stuff. Most of my things were old stuff from Dudley that I modified to try to fit better."

Ginny noted a sparkle in Harry's eyes and the way his smile reached up into them also. She knew he was hiding something but she figured she'd wait to call him on it later.

They all ate the wonderful lunch that was before them. Harry remarked to himself that he would never tire of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He knew that Ginny was almost as good a cook as her mother having helped her in the kitchen on numerous occasions.

Once lunch was done and they were enjoying a splendid Chocolate pie and tea, Molly spoke up and asked "Ginny dear, your father and I have arranged for Charlie to be here this evening. Do you wish to be party to the meeting?"

Ginny looked at Harry, who was unable to read her reaction. "Harry," Ginny asked softly, "If I want to be down here and confront Charlie, will you stay with me?"

Harry took Ginny's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know I will Gin. I'll be wherever you need me to be, you know that."

Ginny leaned her head over and placed it on Harry's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Glancing at her mother she said "Yes Mum, I need to confront Charlie too."

Harry glanced over at Arthur quickly and met his eyes. Arthur gave him a knowing look that went unnoticed by everyone else. Harry prayed silently for a solution to his dilemma. His love for Ginny tugging at his heart, mocking the peaceful time they were now spending together.

Harry suddenly felt very tired. The elation of this morning being replaced by a melancholy oppression that sucked the energy from him. "Excuse me everybody, I'm feeling a bit tired and I think I'll go up and lay down for a while." He leaned over and gave Ginny a quick kiss and headed up to lie down.

Ginny watched him leave and became a little worried about his behavior. "I think I'll go up and lay down with him for a bit," she said. She rose and left just as quickly as Harry did.

Watching them leave Arthur turned to Molly. "I think that after Charlie we need to do Ron next."

Molly was a bit surprised by her husbands recommendation "Why Ron, why not Percy? We've been taking them in chronological order, why switch?"

Arthur considered his words carefully. He didn't want to give any of Harry's plans away. "Ron was Harry's best mate and I think it would be good to try to repair that relationship. Harry won't say but he does miss Ron and the things guys do for each other."

Hermione gave Arthur a calculating look. She wondered if Harry had let on about the job he had to do. "I think that would be a good idea," Hermione added. "Speaking of Ron, could you fill me in on the whole story of what happened?"

Arthur and Molly gave Hermione the full story of the brothers betrayal and what they tried to pull. Hermione was aghast at what she heard. She knew that Ron had issues with Ginny dating but hadn't realized that it was so ingrained in all the brothers. She heard the complete story of the confrontation with Bill. She was glad she hadn't pressed Ginny knowing that reliving it wouldn't have helped Ginny at all.

So Hermione, Arthur and Molly spent some time discussing Ron and what they could do to make him come to his senses and see Ginny and Harry's relationship as something that needed to be accepted if he was to be restored to good graces in the family.

**XX**

Ginny entered their room just as Harry was removing his trainers to lay down on the bed. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her, "I don't mind at all Ginny," he said as he held out his hand to her.

Ginny took his hand as she kicked off her shoes and they laid down. Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest. She buried her face into his shoulder and inhaled deeply. As much as Harry loved to smell her hair Ginny loved to smell Harry. He had a hard to define manly smell that she adored. She felt safe and secure, warm and loved. It was a visceral feeling that she experienced whenever she was in Harry's arms.

Harry pulled a blanket up over them and kissed Ginny on the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "I love you Ginny," he said softly.

Ginny snuggled closer to Harry, "I love you too Harry."

Harry's one hand started to lazily play with Ginny's hair. He felt so tired but sleep evaded him. He kept thinking about the path that lay before him and how it would take him from the woman he loved. Subconsciously he let out a huge sigh.

Ginny felt Harry's sigh, "What's troubling you my love?"

"Ginny, I'm worried is all. Charlie is coming tonight and I know that it's going to be very stressful for both of us," Harry lied, kind of. He was worried about Charlie and the brothers slightly but he didn't want to talk to Ginny about his leaving just yet.

Ginny could sense Harry wasn't being completely honest but she didn't want to cause a fight. She knew something had been bothering Harry and she was determined to find out so she could help if she could. Harry could be so stubborn at times, well so could she and she was much more devious than Harry. After all she had grown up around the Twins.

Changing tactics, "So Harry, what else did you get today?" she asked sweetly.

Harry smiled at Ginny, "What makes you think I bought anything else besides the clothes that I told you about?" Harry replied.

Ginny began to idly draw on Harry's chest with her finger which started to drive him crazy. "You sure you didn't get anything else? She asked softly.

Where ever Ginny's finger traced it felt like fire to Harry. The closeness of her body pressing on his and her fragrance assaulting him with her head below his on his chest. Harry's head was spinning, Ginny was driving him insane with desire. Harry growled deep in his chest and pushed Ginny over on her back.

Ginny gasped at Harry's aggressiveness as he rolled over her and lowered his lips to hers. He deepened his kiss til both were gasping for breath. His hands were roaming over her body igniting her passion. As Harry moved off her mouth and down onto her neck she groaned "Harry, Merlin I love it when you kiss me like this."

Harry's hand found it's way to Ginny's breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ginny moaned again as her body reacted to Harry's caresses. Ginny's hands started to roam on there own.

The minutes passed as Harry and Ginny reveled in their growing passion. Ginny knew that she couldn't take much more and would need release soon. Her body was screaming for more, she felt herself getting wet and wanted Harry's touch down there. She started to grind her pelvis on Harry. She could feel his growing desire as his hardness grew under her body's pressure.

Suddenly there was a knock at their door. "Ginny, could I talk to you for a bit?" came Hermione's voice.

Harry rolled off her with a groan. Flopping on his back next to her he stared at the ceiling before covering his face with his arm.

Ginny moaned in frustration. "Alright Hermione, just a minute," she called out. Looking at Harry she chuckled softly, "Ron must have rubbed off on her. Her timing is the same as his."

Harry laughed back at Ginny. "I don't think I can take much more of that. I may have to go take a cold shower." Harry rolled over to cover the remains of his arousal.

Ginny called out "Come on in Hermione."

Hermione entered and looked at Ginny's disheveled state and blushed deeply. "I'm s-sorry," she stammered out. "I could come back later."

Ginny actually laughed at Hermione's discomfort. "It's a little late now Hermione, you've pretty much killed the mood so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I wanted to talk about Ron and what to do about him," Hermione said as she stared at the floor.

Ginny was actually amused by Hermione's discomfort. "I guess you're missing him aren't you?"

Hermione glanced up at Ginny and noticed the smile "Well yeah I am, but I really think that he needs to be taught a lesson just like all your brothers do. Your father wants to confront Ron next after Charlie."

This took Ginny a little by surprise. She hadn't really thought about the order in which the brothers were summoned to the Burrow. "Did he say why?"

Hermione peeked at Harry, "He said he wanted to try to repair Harry's and Ron's relationship, that there were some things only a best mate was best for or had to offer."

Ginny felt Harry stir besides her. She felt that there was more to it than that and maybe that it was something she needed to look into more. "Well Mum and Dad seem to be setting up the meetings and it doesn't really matter to me in what order they happen," she said truthfully. "I take it you'll be there when we meet with Ron?"

"Yes, I'll be there," said Hermione. "I think he needs to see what it would be like to have the shoe on the other foot. Maybe you all could tell him he wasn't allowed to see me or something so he could see what it feels like."

Ginny noticed that Harry's breathing had changed to a slow steady rhythm, his body finally succumbing to the tiredness he had spoken of at lunch.

Ginny whispered to Hermione "Can you tell me what Harry's planning?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "W-what do you m-mean, planning?" she stuttered.

Ginny chuckled softly "Come on Hermione, you can't lie to save your life. I know he's up to something, I just haven't found out what yet. Can't you tell me, Please?"

Hermione didn't want to meet Ginny's eyes but finally glanced up. "Look Ginny, I'm not sure of Harry's plans. I know that Dumbledore gave Harry some kind of job or task to accomplish. I can't tell you any more than that, I've been sworn to secrecy with a Wizards Oath. I shudder to think of the consequences if I break that oath."

Ginny sighed in defeat, "OK Hermione, I won't pressure you for anything else, can you tell me if you are involved or going with him?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "To tell the truth, I don't know anymore. With the split between Ron and Harry things are really screwed up."

This scared Ginny more than anything. "You don't think he'd go off on his own do you?"

Hermione mirrored Ginny's concern. "I don't know Ginny. You know how Harry is, he can be the most stubborn person I know. You know that as well as anyone."

Ginny looked at Harry's sleeping form, "I just hope that he'll be OK and we'll be together. I don't want him to go off all alone. I want to go with him but I just don't know how to do it and get him to agree."

Hermione saw the love and concern in Ginny's face. "If anyone can do it you can Ginny and I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thanks Hermione."

"See if you can't get Harry to talk to you about everything. He's the only one who can tell you." Hermione then rose and headed for the door. "I'll leave you so you can spend some time together, sorry for interrupting earlier." With a soft click she shut the door behind her as she left.

Ginny lay back down and cuddled once more into Harry's side. Hermione sure gave her a lot to think about. Now all she had to do was get Harry to talk to her about it.

**XX**

Molly looked at the calender and sighed. Two weeks til Harry's birthday and then eleven days later it was Ginny's. She hoped that somehow she could get her family back to some sense of normalcy by then.

Sighing she got busy starting to bake bread for dinner that night. She often did it the muggle way. The methodic kneading of the dough was very therapeutic. It also gave her plenty of time to think while keeping her hands busy. Setting the dough aside for its first rise she set about planning dinner.

Arthur came in and washed up at the sink. He'd obviously been out in the shed playing with his muggle stuff. Molly smiled as she shook her head. At least his obsession was pretty benign and it made him so happy.

"What's for dinner dear?" he asked.

"Roast Chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans," Molly answered.

"What no dessert?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Molly smiled patronizingly at her husband, "When have we never had dessert?"

"Well what is it?"

"You're as bad as a little kid Arthur," Molly chided. "If you must know, an Apple Tart with ice cream."

Arthur smiled back at his wife "You know me to well Mollywobbles."

Molly blushed at the use of her private nickname. "Hush Arthur, somebody may hear."

Arthur came over and stood behind his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she worked on preparing the food for dinner. Molly smiled over her shoulder at him and returned to her work. Arthur playfully swatted her bottom as he stepped away, laughing as Molly jumped in surprise.

"Arthur!" she yelped. She was blushing slightly at her husbands antics but was glad they still had a loving physical relationship after all these years and seven children. Smiling suggestively "You'll get your punishment tonight, you bad boy."

Arthur just smiled back at her as he sat down and began reading the Daily Profit. He knew he was a lucky man to have such a loving wife. They may not have had many Galleons but they were rich in love and he'd have it no other way.

**XX**

Harry awoke an looked at the clock, three o'clock. He stirred slightly and noticed the wonderful warmth of Ginny lying next to him. Looking over he noticed Ginny watching him.

Ginny smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss. "Now Mr Potter, you may have thought I forgot about asking about your purchases but I haven't. So are you ready to surrender now or are you going to have to be punished?"

Harry smiled back at Ginny and gave her a kiss back. "Well I shudder to think at what punishment you may have in store for me. Let me show you what I purchased." Harry got up and went over to one of the shelves where his clothes were. He showed Ginny the khakis, jeans and shirts he had gotten for himself.

"They're very nice Harry, I didn't know you would be so good at picking out you own clothes."

Harry blushed slightly, "Well the saleswoman at Madam Malkin's was a big help there. Next time I promise to take you with me."

Ginny smiled back, "You'd better if you know what's good for you. So what else did you get?"

Harry leaned back against the wall, he was having a great time with this playful sparring with Ginny. Ginning back at her "What makes you think that I bought anything else?"

Ginny rose and went up to Harry and started to play with the front of his shirt. Harry felt his heartbeat start to rise. Ginny had taken the game to a new level, one that Harry was enjoying immensely. "I know you Harry, I can see it in your eyes," Ginny said seductively.

Harry leaned into Ginny and softly kissed her on her lips. He gently nibbled on her lips and around to her earlobe. The warm soft silkiness of her skin was exhilarating to touch. He didn't think he could ever get enough of touching Ginny. "Well Ginny, you do know me it seems. I did get something else for someone special to me."

Ginny eyes brighten and she smiled wider than ever. Harry dug behind himself and removed something from the dresser drawer. "To bad I can't show it to you as I had it wrapped at the store."

Ginny's smile lessened slightly, she knew Harry was teasing her because she was snooping. Trying not to show her frustration she started to play with the hair by Harry's ear. "Well can't I unwrap it?" she said coyly.

Harry's eyes danced with merriment and his smile widened "That wouldn't be fair to the person I bought this for."

Ginny's smile now faltered. "You said you bought it for someone special, aren't I your someone special?"

Harry kissed Ginny again, "Yes you are my someone special but there are a couple of others that are pretty special too." Deciding to end Ginny's misery, "This is for Mum. I thought she deserved something special for all she's done for me. Is that OK with you?"

Ginny tried to hide her disappointment, she was now unsure if he had bought something for her. Harry sure was learning fast how to prank the pranksters.

Harry replaced the gift in the drawer. "I thought we could give it to her tomorrow, is that OK with you Gin?"

Ginny smiled at Harry, "Sure thing love, that'd be nice."

Harry smiled back at Ginny, his plan for the next day was going nicely. Ginny had no clue as to what he was planning. It wasn't often that he could pull one over on her. He planned to take full advantage of it.

Harry and Ginny made their way down stairs to see if they could help with getting dinner ready.

Then all they had to do was deal with Charlie, piece of cake right?

**AN**: Basically a set up chapter, big things planned for the next one. Charlie come to the Burrow, Harry has something planned for the next day. Hermione is worried about Ron and what's Harry planning about the hunt for the Horcruxes. And Ginny, will she take kindly to Harry's deception?

Ah yes, good things coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Seven**

Harry was just finishing up his second piece of the wonderful Apple Tart and Ice Cream dessert. He loved the warm tart contrasting with the cold ice cream. It ranked just below treacle tart in his opinion. Harry noticed Ginny's mood growing more and more sullen as time passed. He knew that the up coming confrontation with Charlie was weighing on her mind.

Harry took her hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. "Relax Gin, he won't even be here for another hour. You'll do fine and I'll be here the whole time."

Ginny smiled wanly at Harry. "I know Harry, it's just I want this to be over. Thinking about it just ties my stomach in knots."

"I know Gin but it needs to be done and getting tied up in knots before hand doesn't do you or anyone else any good."

Hermione helped finish clearing the table and looked at Ginny and Harry sitting there talking. "I'm going to go up to my room and read. If you want to talk later just knock on my door."

Ginny looked up. "OK Hermione, I can't guarantee that I'll want to talk but I appreciate the offer."

Hermione smiled at both of them and headed up the stairs.

Molly made tea and the four of them sat waiting for Charlie's arrival. Ginny turned to Harry and handed him her wand again. "Here Harry, please hold on to this for me again. I really don't want to be tempted to use it. No matter what don't give it back til Charlie is gone."

Harry took her wand and tucked it away so that Ginny couldn't get to it easily. "OK Gin, no matter what I'll keep it safe for you."

Arthur watched his daughter struggle with her emotions and mentally shook his head. He still couldn't believe that their sons had tried to do something so cruel and stupid to Ginny and Harry. Sipping his tea he tried to calm himself so that he could remain in control during the meeting with Charlie.

Right a eight o'clock there was a knock on the door and Arthur rose to answer it. "Good evening Charles. Please come in and sit down."

Just like with Bill, Charlie sat at the head of the table and Arthur and Molly sat on either side of him. Ginny was at the far end of the table glaring at Charlie and Harry was to her left sitting on the same side of the table as Arthur.

Charlie glanced to each of the others sitting at the table, his unease evident on his face. Once he had glanced at everyone he kept glancing back and forth from Ginny and Harry.

Arthur cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We all know why you are here Charles and first off I want to tell you how extremely disappointed I am in you and your brothers. I know your mother and I did not raise you to treat others, especially your own sister with such disregard."

Charlie took all this in without comment, he did occasionally hang his head and look at the floor but mostly he kept looking at Ginny. He was pale and looked concerned, almost scared in fact.

Molly took over from her husband. "Charles what made you think that you had a right to try and control your sisters life?"

Charlie looked at his mother, "My only excuse is a misguided sense of protecting my little sister," Charlie said softly. "I know now that it was extremely wrong but then I thought we were doing the right thing."

Harry could see Ginny beginning to boil at Charlies words.

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, Harry was unsure if she was trying to control her anger or just marshaling her thoughts.

Ginny began speaking at a normal volume but rapidly increased "You Fucking Arrogant BASTARD! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU AND BILL ARE OLDER THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COME IN HERE AND TRY TO DESTROY MY LIFE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME ANYMORE CHARLES! YOU SEE ME WHAT TWO, THREE TIMES A YEAR, SEND A FEW PRESENTS AND THAT MAKES IT OK FOR YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE THIS!"

Charlie reacted like he was being hit physically. He could feel the waves of anger and hatred radiating off Ginny and to a lesser extent Harry.

Ginny continued "YOU NEVER PAID ME THAT MUCH ATTENTION WHILE YOU WERE HERE! I WAS ALWAYS THE LITTLE GIRL WHO WAS IN THE WAY, A BOTHER TO HAVE AROUND. YOU NEVER WANTED ME HANGING AROUND, NEVER LET ME PLAY QUDDITCH,NEVER PAID THE SLIGHTEST ATTENTION TO ME. AND IT WAS WORSE ONCE YOU WENT AWAY TO HOGWARTS. YOU HARDLY KNEW I WAS ALIVE!"

Ginny looked down at the table and shook her head. "I don't understand Charles, I can't fathom where you and William got the idea that it was OK to treat Harry and me like this. Explain it to me Charles, come on explain it and none of this "misguided sense of duty" or whatever crap you spouted off earlier."

Charlie looked at Ginny, "Ginny, I. . "

Ginny snapped "DON'T USE MY NAME! You don't deserve to have it pass your lips, you haven't earned the right to say it! You sully my name by speaking it."

Charlie paled even further "I thought that it was up to us to try to keep you from being hurt by Harry, I thought. . . "

Ginny exploded again, Harry was sure he could see magic spilling out of her in crackling bolts of energy, her hair flaring out with the power of it. "THOUGHT! THOUGHT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY GAVE IT ANY THOUGHT. GODERIC HELP ME! YOU AND WILLIAM ARE BOTH ARROGANT BASTARDS WITH YOUR PAT LITTLE "PROTECT POOR LITTLE GINNY" CRAP! GOD I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU JUST AS MUCH AS I HATE WILLIAM! I HATE YOU AND DON'T KNOW IF I'LL EVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE YOU! RIGHT NOW I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! IF I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN IT WILL BE ALRIGHT WITH ME!"

Harry just continued to glare at Charlie. His unspoken anger and hatred evident in his piercing emerald eyes. They seemed to bore right through Charlie.

Charlie felt the emotions and hatred poor off Ginny and Harry assaulting his psyche. His vision began to narrow, he felt cold as if a dementor was sucking the happiness out of him, the blackness closing in around him. He started to have trouble breathing, his head spun, he knew he was in trouble and was going to pass out. In a desperate reflex he threw his arms up in front of his face. "Please NO!" he yelled out just before he toppled to the floor.

Ginny looked on in contempt. She didn't feel the least bit sorry for him. Shaking with unspent rage she turned to Harry, "Come on Harry, lets go up to our room. I want to spend some time with someone I love and trust."

Ginny and Harry rose and left the kitchen and went up stairs.

Molly jumped up and checked on Charlie, he was already coming around but seemed very disorientated. He looked from his mother to his father. "I'm so sorry Mum, I never dreamed it would be like this." Tears began to flow down his cheeks. Charlie couldn't believe that he, the big burly dragon handler had been rendered unconscious by a 98lb 15 year old witch.

Arthur helped Charlie back up into his chair and Molly got him a cup of tea. "Alright Charles," Molly said, "What are you going to do to try and make things right with you sister and her boyfriend?"

"Should I go up to her room and try to talk to her?" Charlie asked.

Molly smirked at him " I do not think that Ginny and Harry will welcome you into their room at this point."

Charlie couldn't believe his ears and looked back and forth from his mother to his father. "Their room?" he asked incredulously.

Molly nodded emphatically, "Their room!" she repeated. "Get it through your thick skull Charlie, your father and I support Ginny and Harry and we have accepted their relationship. We moved them in together so that they can have every chance at happiness in this climate of fear and hate. This war is escalating and no one can guarantee who will live and die. Look what happened to my brothers in the last war. If we can give Ginny and Harry any happiness at all we will do anything in our power to make that happen. If you can't accept that then I don't think you should be allowed back here"

Charlie's mind reeled, Harry and Ginny sharing a room and he figured it wasn't in separate beds and to top it off it was his parents doing.

Charlie sipped his tea and thought hard about what his mother had just said. His earlier arguments that had sounded so feeble then seemed even more insignificant now. How could he ever make it up to Ginny and Harry? Charlie's color began to return and he started to formulate a plan. Smiling at his parents he came to conclusion, Charlie thought he could at least make it up to them somewhat.

Charlie sat his cup down, "Mum, Dad, I have an idea."

**XX**

Hermione heard Ginny and Harry come up the stairs and enter their room. She had heard Ginny's raised voice but had kept her door closed so she didn't know what had been said. Her curiosity was killing her but she really felt she should wait for Ginny to come to her. Going back to her book she tried to get back into reading.

Across the hall Harry had taken Ginny into his arms and was soothing her by rubbing her back. "Oh Harry, why does this have to be so difficult?"

Harry hugged Ginny closer, "I don't know Gin, but I really think it's worth the effort to try to make things right between you and your brothers. I know it won't be quick and it will different for each brother and you'll probably never trust them like you used to."

"I just can't believe how physically draining this is," Ginny sighed. Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes and kissed him. "I know it's really early Harry but I'd like to go to bed now. Will you hold me?"

Harry kissed Ginny back, "You know I will Gin. I'm here for you and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Slowly they changed into their night dress, Ginny grabbing one of Harry's tees and Harry opting for his standard pajama bottoms. They climbed into bed and Ginny immediately snuggled into Harry's arms. She tucked her arms in and tried to get as close to Harry as possible.

Harry could tell that Ginny was still upset. "Do you want to talk about Charlie or anything else?

Harry could tell Ginny was thinking hard. "Harry," Ginny said softly, "When are you going to tell me about what you have to do?"

Harry's heart stuck in his throat. He had said anything and now he knew he couldn't just brush her off. "Ginny," he started, "It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that I haven't figured out everything or anything for that matter, at this point. I want to have more concrete information before I tell you. Can you understand that?"

Ginny sighed and rubbed her face into Harry's chest. "I guess so but you will tell me won't you?"

Harry didn't hesitate at all, "Yes my love, I will keep nothing from you when the time comes."

"OK Harry, I trust you and even though I am having trust issues because of my brothers I know in my heart that you'll be truthful with me."

Harry began to rub Ginny's shoulders and plant little kisses on her neck. Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Harry tending to her. His massage of her neck and shoulders was relaxing her and finally lessening her stress from her meeting with Charlie.

Ginny moaned softly, "You're so good to me Harry, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad you're here with me and taking such good care of me."

Harry laid Ginny face down on the bed and sat on her thighs so he could massage her whole back. He worked up and down her spine working the knots and tightness out of her muscles. Ginny moaned again as Harry continued his ministrations of her body. Slowly his hands started to drift lower and lower each time he came to the base of her spine.

Gently he hooked his fingers in the elastic of her knickers and gave a gentle tug. Ginny lifted her hips and let Harry pull them down, he then moved to the side so he could slip them off. On the next circuit up he grabbed the bottom edge of the tee shirt and lifted it up. Ginny once again helped Harry by moving her body to facilitate it's removal.

Harry's massage started to wander further and further. His hands strayed down onto her bum and his hands dipped in between her thighs. Ginny's body started to move and dance under Harry's touch. They also drifted along her sides and rubbed the outside of her breasts.

Ginny began to make little mewing and purring noises, she felt she was melting into the bed. Harry gently nudged her to turn her over and she complied without hardly thinking about it. His hand continued their massage of her body til Ginny's muscles felt totally relaxed. Then Harry's touch became more and more intimate. Her breast and nipples started to get more attention causing Ginny to groan deep in her chest. "Oh Harry, you really know how to make me feel wonderful."

Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a deep passionate kiss. "I've only just begun dearest," Harry whispered. He then trailed kisses down across her neck making sure to hit the spots that drove Ginny the wildest.

Harry's mouth drifted lower finally capturing a nipple and sucking hard on it. Ginny was beside herself with the pleasure that Harry was causing her. Ginny started to run her hands through Harry's hair but he gently took hold of them and placed them back on the bed. "Just lie there Gin, let me do everything to you."

Ginny's body was writhing uncontrollably and Harry kept kissing lower. Ginny couldn't believe what Harry was doing, she hadn't talked about this part of Fleur's talk with him. She hoped and prayed that he wouldn't stop, he was driving her insane with desire. Ginny tried to reach for Harry's hardness but once again he stopped her. "Tonight is for you Ginny, all for you. Just lay back and enjoy."

Ginny groaned louder, "Harry, oh my god you're driving me crazy." Her hips moved of their own accord. "UM, oh, ah, ah, Harrrryyyy,"

Finally Harry's mouth reached where Ginny wanted it to be. His tongue slipped over her clitoris and slit. Hesitantly at first but with growing confidence as he learned what Ginny liked best he licked and sucked and nibbled Ginny until she exploded under Harry's caresses. She drenched him with her essence and she collapsed totally spent. She was dimly aware of Harry crawling up to take her in his arms. Ginny had never felt the way she did before. It was so much better than when he used his fingers on her. She wondered if it could be any better when they finally consummated their relationship.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He wrapped the blanket up around them. "Did you enjoy that my Ginger-Bear?"

Ginny smiled and laughed lazily. "Yes I did my Love. Since when am I your Ginger-Bear?"

"Since you started to scare you big bad brothers," Harry said with a chuckle.

**XX**

Charlie Apparated back to Shell Cottage and slowly made his way into the kitchen. Bill was sitting at the table waiting for him. "So how did it go?" he asked.

Charlie grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses before he sat down. Pouring out a couple fingers in each glass and he passed one to Bill.

"Well it started out pretty much like yours did, Ginny really laid into me, I couldn't believe someone that small could yell so loud. Mum has nothing on her, and then the strangest thing happened, I felt the pain, hurt, hate and anger radiating off Ginny and Harry. I couldn't breath and I ended up passed out on the floor. By the time I came back around they were gone and Mum and Dad talked to me.

Charlie downed his glass and poured another, "Then Mum informed me that she and Dad had moved Ginny and Harry into the same room and they approved of their relationship and if we didn't accept that we'd not be welcome back into their home."

Bill looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They've moved in together at the Burrow with Mum and Dad's approval?"

Charlie shook his head, "No Mum indicated that she and Dad did the moving in part."

Bill looked at Charlie with disbelief in his eyes, then slowly the looked changed. "You know there has been a couple times that Fleur has made a couple of comments. I'm sure that she knew about this before she came home."

"Yeah she probably did. I'm sure she's capable of keeping a secret and I see nothing to indicate that she'd tell us, especially after what we did," said Charlie.

Bill just nodded and helped himself to some more Firewhiskey.

Charlie looked appraisingly at Bill, "I want your help with something Bill. I think it can go a long way to helping us repair our relationship with Ginny and Harry. In fact I'm going to try to get all of us involved. Do you think that the others will be interested?"

Bill laughed a little, "Charlie anything that will help us get back in the good graces of our sister I'm all for it and I think we can convince all the others to join in. What did you have in mind?"

Charlie smiled, "I already talked to Mum and Dad and they think it was a great idea but that it was totally up to us to pull it off. Here's what I had in mind. . . "

**XX**

Ginny snuggled into Harry's body still feeling the echo of her orgasm causing little ripples of pleasure to bounce around inside her. She had never felt more loved and relaxed in her life. Sated she closed her eyes and reveled in the warm embrace of her lover.

Ginny finally drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and secure wrapped in Harry's arms. Her dreams started pleasant at first, she was at the Burrow, it was summer and Harry and she were sharing a quiet afternoon. She had never felt happier than when she was spending time with Harry.

Then the scene shifted and she was back at Hogwarts. She found herself in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom standing in front of the sink that led to the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny began to shake, it had been a long time since she had any nightmares containing the Chamber and Tom Riddle. Darkness swirled about her and she found herself standing in the Chamber. Ginny twirled about looking for an escape. She heard a terrible chilling laugh, one she had not heard in a long time. Her breath caught in her throat, turning toward the laugh she saw Tom standing across the Chamber, staring at her intently and laughing at her misery.

Tom began to walk toward her, "Ah, little Ginny, come back for more fun I see. I'm so glad to see you again. Look how you've grown, such a delectable little plum ready to be plucked."

Ginny shook her head in fear, "No, No, I don't want to be here," she cried.

Tom was getting closer, "When did what you want ever matter when I called you down here," Tom laughed menacingly.

Ginny fell to her knees, the chill penetrating her to the bone. She cried out, "Help, please someone help!"

"No one can help you here little Ginny. Your mine and I'll do with you what I please!"

Suddenly Ginny felt bathed in warmth. She looked up past Tom and saw Harry standing inside the entrance to the Chamber, but it was a Harry unlike any she had seen before. Harry stood tall and majestic, magic swirled around him in colors of gold, silver and white. Power radiated off him in pulsing waves. His eyes blazed with green fire.

Riddle looked at Harry and laughed his cold evil laugh. "Oh look, Harry has come to play too Ginny. Just in time to watch your despoilment."

Harry glared at Tom, pure malice showing in his face. "No Tom, I'm not here to play, I've come to take Ginny home. You will never bother her in her dreams again. She's mine, now and forever."

Riddle laughed again, "You think you can stop me, the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time?"

Harry's eyes bore into Riddle, who blanched at Harry's glare. With a simple "Yes," Harry raised both hands at Riddle and bolts of Harry's magical power exploded from him. Swirling columns of gold, silver and white struck Riddle in the chest, wrapping around him in growing bands of pure energy. Riddle screamed out, writhing and twisting, trying to escape the magic surrounding him.

Within moments the bands enveloped Riddle completely, suddenly the cocoon turned pure white and exploded in a shower of sparks that rained down in the Chamber. When they cleared, Riddle was gone.

Ginny stood shakily and before she knew it Harry had come and taken her in his comforting embrace. "It's over Ginny, he's gone for good. He'll never haunt your dreams again."

Ginny started crying, from shock, fear and finally relief. Slowly the Chamber faded and Ginny became aware she was back in bed with Harry who was holding her tightly. "Shhh, It's OK Ginny, he's gone, gone for good. He'll never haunt your dreams again."

Ginny snuggled tighter into Harry. Her tears continuing to fall onto his chest. Tears born from the years of nightmares that she suffered with since she had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. The pent up emotions poured from her in the tears, cleansing her soul and bring her peace.

Finally her sobs subsided, she felt Harry's hands stroking her gently, giving her a sense of security she hadn't felt in a long long time. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she said softly "Thank you Harry, thank you for saving me once again."

"How could I not save you, I love you. You are my life, my love. Your love called me to you in your dream. Our love is what defeated Tom. Now sleep in peace my love. I'll always be here for you."

Ginny felt the love radiating from Harry, she had never felt so secure and safe. Giving Harry a light kiss she snuggled back into his chest and once more drifted off to sleep. Never again to be bothered by nightmares of Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets.

**AN:** Can anyone guess what Charlie came up with for the brothers to do to get back in good graces with Ginny and Harry? I wanted to keep it a secret for a little while just to keep people guessing. I do have it planned out, same as with Harry's departure. Part of the way I write is these scenes come to me and I write them down and then I have to get the story from scene to scene. Weird Huh. But so far it works for me. The dream scene I wrote several weeks ago and I wanted to save it for the perfect spot.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Eight**

Molly sat and contemplated the past several days. So much was happening so fast and she realized she had been remiss as a mother. She knew that she needed to rectify the situation soon.

Sure she'd had the "Talk" with Ginny when she'd turned thirteen and had begun having an interest in boys. But since she had begun her relationship and sharing her bed with Harry, Molly was sure she hadn't started any birth control potions.

This was something she felt she needed to rectify. While she was sure someday if Harry and Ginny survived the war they would marry and have children, now was not the time for them to start. They were much too young and Ginny wasn't ready, in her opinion, to be a mother.

Molly had gotten up extra early to brew a batch so that she would have it ready for Ginny. It wasn't a particularly difficult potion and it was ready as soon as it was done, no long stewing required. She had placed it in one dose vials for Ginny's convenience. She also planned to give Ginny her copy of _What Every Young Witch Should Know. _Her own mother had given her the book when she had started dating.

Molly knew it was perhaps a bit dated but the things that really mattered hadn't really changed, Ginny would still find it a useful resource, if for the potion recipe if nothing else and she had written a personal note inside just as her mother had done for her.

_Ginny, _

_I know that you find talking to me about intimate thing embarrassing so I hope you find this book as instructive as I did when my mother gave it to me. I know you'll find it as helpful as I did, as you start your life with Harry._

_Love, Mum_

Molly felt pleased with herself and sat sipping her tea thinking on the coming day. She was pleased with the idea that Charlie came up with and hoped that he was able to pull it off.

Two sons down and four to go. Arthur wanted to have Ron be the next "victim" and she was sure there was more to that than he had said. What was it with the Weasley men that they thought they could keep secrets from her? Well she'd do her best and if past record was anything to go by she'd find out what he was trying to hide.

Molly figured that Ginny really needed a break from the stress of confronting her brothers and wanted to give her several days to recover before having to see another one. She planned on making a special dinner tonight just to try to keep her spirits up.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny awoke simultaneously and looked into each others eyes. Ginny thought back to the nightmare she had and Harry's rescue of her from Tom. She felt certain that Harry's destruction of Tom was real and she was finally done with her nightmares of the Chamber forever.

She hugged Harry tightly which Harry returned. Once again the feeling of safety and security flooded her being. A feeling of elation filled her and she couldn't wait to greet the coming day. For some reason she felt this day was going to be a special day, Tom was gone from her mind, Harry was here with her and the day beckoned with untold possibilities.

A huge grin enveloped Ginny's face, "Come on love, lets go get our shower over with and get out and enjoy this day."

Harry laughed at Ginny's exuberance and hurried to get up. He had special plans for the day and he was certain that Ginny had no idea what lay in store for her.

Ginny laughed as she ran up to the bathroom, teasing Harry for being slow. Harry marveled at the child-like quality that seemed to dwell in Ginny today. He knew it was child-like not childish. Her joy and exuberance was contagious and he knew today would go wonderfully.

Harry joined Ginny in their customary shower and lavished attention on her hair. He marveled at the length and body of it. It swung and cascaded off Ginny in subtle waves that sometimes seemed to have a life of it's own. The shine and shimmer of the flaming mane was truly something to behold and the shampoo that Ginny used gave it an intoxicating, addictive (to Harry) fragrance that Harry loved so much he would have spent hours burying his face in it if he was allowed.

Once they had dressed and Harry had spent way too little time in Harry's opinion brushing Ginny's hair, they got ready to go down for breakfast. Harry grabbed the present he had shown Ginny for her mother, he also grabbed another smaller box that he had ready for his day with Ginny. The other present he had hidden for if everything turned out the way he hoped and expected.

Harry and Ginny arrived in the kitchen to find Hermione just sitting down for her breakfast too. Molly smiled at the three young people who graced her table. She certainly missed having a houseful of people to feed. Somehow she felt better cooking for a bunch of people.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" she asked.

Ginny was the first to speak up. "Chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon."

Molly smiled at Ginny's exuberance this morning. "What's got you so happy this morning Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny couldn't contain her smile. "I had a very special experience last night."

Both Molly and Hermione had huge reactions to Ginny's words. Hermione blushed furiously and Molly gave Ginny a very stern look with her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Really you too, nothing like that, it was something all together different and it was really special."

Hermione was now very interested. "What happened Ginny?"

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out, "Well I started to have a nightmare like I've had in the past. It was about Tom and the Chamber. I hadn't had one in quite a while. This one was particularly bad but then Harry came and rescued me and when I woke up at the end of the dream Harry was saying the same thing in real life that he was saying in the dream."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment "The thing is this dream seemed different somehow from the others. Anyway in the dream Harry showed up and saved me and destroyed Tom. I feel that I'll never have any more trouble with dreams of Tom and the Chamber."

Ginny said it with such conviction that left no doubt that she was sure that she was free from Tom forever. She smiled and went back to getting some juice and waiting for her pancakes.

Within minutes Molly had breakfast on the table and turned to get her tea before sitting down with the teens. Harry very slyly pulled out the present and placed it at Molly's place.

When she turned and sat down she was surprised to see the small box sitting before her. "What's this?" she asked.

Harry smiled slightly "Mum, it's just a little something that I got for you to show how much I appreciate it that you took me into your family and treated me as one of your own when you didn't have to."

Molly started to get her dander up "Harry you didn't have to get me anything! I did it because I knew it was the right thing to do."

"I know Mum, but you didn't have to take me in either so just accept the gift in the spirit it was given. I'm giving it with love for the woman who has been a mother to me."

Molly began to tear up, "Oh Harry, you have been like a son to me. OK, I'll accept it with grace. Thank you."

Molly carefully unwrapped the package and opened the box. Her mouth opened in shock. "Oh Harry, It's beautiful. You shouldn't have, really."

Harry just smiled, "Mum we were just through all that."

Molly showed the necklace to Hermione and Ginny who were suitably impressed with the gift.

"Harry, that's simply beautiful," said Hermione. She couldn't believe that the shy emotionally stunted boy that she had befriended almost six years ago had turned into the confident loving young man who sat before her now.

Ginny beamed at Harry. "That is one of the nicest presents that Mum has ever gotten Harry. You sure are doing it up big time." She then leaned over and gave him a huge hug.

Molly finally got her faculties back and she jumped up and came around and took Harry in one of her patented bone crunching hugs.

Ginny laughed and chided her mother, "Mum you need to let go. He's turning blue!"

"Ginny, here help me put it on," Molly said as she handed the necklace to her.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and whispered in his ear, "You did good Harry."

Harry returned the hug and whispered back, "Thanks Hermione. The best is yet to come."

Hermione pulled back slightly and gave him a questioning look, "What are you up too?"

Harry just smiled back, "You'll find out later."

Hermione help clear the table as Ginny and Molly fussed over Harry's gift. When she was done she excused herself. "I'm going to go up stairs and do some studying. I'll see you all later."

Harry stood up and went over to Ginny and Molly. Taking Ginny's hand "Let's go for a walk Ginny the day is way too nice to sit inside all day."

Ginny smiled at him, "How about we pack a picnic lunch and spend some time just by ourselves?"

Smiling broadly Harry thought that things couldn't be going any better. "Sure Ginny, that sounds great."

Quickly they packed a basket with a multitude of delicious treats along with sandwiches and butterbeer. Folding a blanket over the top they left hand in hand smiling at one another.

Harry and Ginny walked down around the back of the house through a grove of trees and around the pond. They ended up in a small glade that was full of wildflowers. The sun shone down on them as they spread the blanket and laid down heads together and hands clasped.

They spent some time staring at clouds and describing all the shapes they saw. From horses to elephants and even a three legged Hippogriff (that was one of Ginny's). They laughed as their descriptions got wilder and wilder. A huge headed Quidditch player, a Bunion (half bunny, half lion, Harry's), even Snape in a tutu (Ginny's). They laughed til their sides hurt.

Finally Harry rolled over onto his stomach and faced Ginny, he picked several wildflowers and wove them together and put them in Ginny's hair. Harry then leaned closer and whispered to Ginny, "I love you Ginny."

Ginny rolled over too and placed herself face to face with Harry. Nose to nose practically touching she smiled back at Harry and whispered, "I love you too Harry." She then leaned the last inch and kissed Harry enjoying the feel of his soft warm lips on hers.

Harry was again taken by the raw beauty of Ginny. The sun turning her hair into a halo of fire, studded with the wildflowers of yellow, white and pastel blue. She was truly the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen.

Ginny noticed Harry staring at her. She dropped her gaze and blushed. She knew that Harry thought she was beautiful but she had never considered herself that way. She was never one of those self obsessed girls at Hogwarts that preened in front of the mirror. She was just a confident self-assured young woman. Growing up the youngest with six older brothers she wasn't a pampered princess. She'd always been something of a tomboy trying to keep up with the boys.

Finally growing a little uncomfortable under Harry's scrutiny she sat up and grabbed the basket and started to plate up their lunch. Harry sat up too and graciously accepted a plate. They shared a wonderful repast, ending up feeding each other, laughing and enjoying sharing a joyous time with the love of their life.

The finished their dessert of scrumptious chocolate muffins that Molly had baked that morning. Ginny finally flopped over and laid her head in Harry's lap. Harry smiled down at Ginny. "My Love, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

Ginny was half dozing feeling the effects of their wonderful lunch. With her eyes drooping, "What's that Harry?" She felt Harry shift a little and she opened one eye to see what he was up to. The sun was shining in her face and she couldn't tell what he was doing."

"Ginny I know we've been together a relatively short time but I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I feel the same way Harry," she said lazily.

Harry chuckled. "He leaned down awkwardly and kissed Ginny."

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes popped open. "Harry?"

"What Ginny?"

"Did you just ask me what I think you asked me?"

"What do you think I asked you Ginger-Bear"

"I thought you just asked me to marry you."

"Well that's what I asked you. So what's your answer?"

Ginny sat up and faced Harry, shock etched on her face. "Harry."

"Yes Ginny?"

Ginny was gobsmacked. She couldn't wrap her head around the concept that Harry had just asked her to marry him. She looked on as Harry extended his hand and in it was a small black velvet box that held the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was an exquisite Ruby surrounded by alternating Diamonds and Emeralds.

She looked up into Harry's eyes and saw his amusement dancing there. Slowly a smile spread on her face. "Yes Harry I'll marry you." She then launched herself at Harry and knocked him over as she rained kisses all over his face.

Harry rolled over so that he was laying on top of Ginny. He gave her a deep passionate kiss that took Ginny's breath away. Pulling up he looked deep into her eyes "Ginny, you have made me the happiest man on earth."

They sat up and Harry slid the ring on Ginny's finger. Magically it resized to fit her perfectly. "It's beautiful Harry, where did you get it?"

Harry gazed into Ginny's deep chocolate eyes, she noticed a tear form in his eyes, softly he said "It was my Mum's"

Tears formed in Ginny's too. "Oh Harry, This means so much to me. I can't believe you actually gave me your Mum's ring."

Harry shook his head, "Who else would I give it to?"

Ginny stood and extended her hand down to Harry to help him up. "Come on my love. We need to get back so I can share this great news."

As Harry stood he took Ginny in his arms and gave her another deep soul searing kiss. They packed up quickly and started back to the Burrow.

The closer they got the more excited Ginny became. Finally when they were ten feet from the door Ginny broke into a run and entered the Burrow ahead of Harry. "Mum!"she yelled, seeing no one, she when into the parlor yelling again, "Mum!" Running back out she went up the first three steps "MUM! Where are you?"

Molly popped out of the laundry room and looked at her daughter, she could tell that Ginny was extremely excited and happy. "What is it Ginny?"

Ginny launched herself at her mother. Reaching her in two giant steps she hugged her tightly. Pulling back she thrust her left hand forward. "Mum, Harry asked me to marry him! Isn't it great? Look at this ring, it was his mother's and he gave it to me! Oh Mum, I'm so happy!"

Molly looked on at her ecstatically happy daughter. "Ginny, I think that's wonderful!" She took Ginny back in a huge hug of her own.

Just then Hermione came down to see what all the fuss and yelling was about."

Ginny spotted her at the bottom of the steps and hurried over to her. "Look Hermione," as she thrust her hand out. "Harry's asked me to marry him!"

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny too. "That's great Ginny, I couldn't be happier for you. What a beautiful ring!"

"It was Harry's mother's," Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny, that's really special. I can't believe how lucky you are."

Ginny ran back to Harry who was standing just inside the back door taking in all the excitement with a huge grin on his face.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a soul shaking kiss. She then placed her head on Harry's chest and said "You've made me so happy Harry. I can't believe someone can feel this happy."

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head. "I can Gin, cause you've made me that happy."

Molly went to the kitchen, "I was going to make a special dinner for you Ginny and now it needs to be extra special to celebrate your engagement."

Ginny turned back to Hermione, "Hermione, will you be my maid of honor?"

Hermione smiled, "I'd love to Ginny."

Ginny led Harry out the door to the porch swing and they sat down and cuddled the afternoon away. Talking and planning for their future, both ignoring the trouble they knew lay ahead.

**XX**

When Arthur arrived home that evening it was to a house that bubbled with excitement. Hermione had conjured decorations for the table, some white and silver wedding bells and a miniature Ginny and Harry bride and groom.

"Well what have we here?" he said as he hung up his cloak.

Ginny beamed at her father, "Harry proposed this afternoon," she gushed.

With a wink Arthur playfully said, "Didn't see that coming!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Oh Dad!" she said in mock disdain.

Arthur opened his arms wide and Ginny stepped in to receive a huge hug. "Happy?" he whispered.

"Very much," was her soft reply.

"Your mother and I want you to know we wish you every happiness. We couldn't ask for a better son-in-law than Harry. We know that you love one another. I pray that you have a long and loving marriage like your mother and I have."

"Thank you Dad, that means a lot to me."

"You need to be prepared because tough times lie ahead, this war will be hard fought and I don't need to tell you that Harry will be at the center of it. He'll need all your love and support Ginny. You've chosen a hard road but the rewards will be worth it."

Tears came to Ginny's eyes. She knew that everything her father said was true and the road ahead would be tough but she was sure it was the road she wanted to be on if it meant she would be with Harry.

"I know Dad, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than at Harry's side. We'll face this together and I believe our love will carry us through."

Arthur finally released his daughter and looked at all the happy faces surrounding him. "This calls for something special," he cried. He went over to the sideboard and dug down inside and pulled out a bottle of an excellent elvish wine. Magicking five glasses from the cupboard he opened the wine and poured it out. He handed the glasses to each of them. "A toast, to the Happy couple, May their love grow everyday, May their house be blessed with happiness and their marriage be fruitful and grant us many grandchildren."

Ginny blushed furiously at the last line and Harry almost choked on his wine. Hermione flushed too as Molly twittered at the thought of grandchildren. "Just not too soon," she added with a smile.

They sat down to an excellent meal of pot roast with mashed potatoes and green beans, all Ginny's favorites. For pudding Molly had made another Strawberry shortcake with whipped cream, again Ginny's all time favorite dessert.

As they finished up and Arthur topped off their wine glasses Harry pulled out the small package he had secreted down to dinner. "Ginevra," he said seriously, "here is your engagement gift. I hope you'll wear them on our wedding day."

Ginny looked at the small package in shock, she hadn't expected anything other than her ring. Carefully she unwrapped it, pausing every step of the way glancing at Harry. Finally she exposed the box and paused locking eyes with Harry. "Harry James Potter, what have you gotten me?" she asked.

Harry just smiled at her, "You'll have to open it to find out." he chuckled.

Slowly she pried the box open, her jaw dropped and her eyes widen in shock. She just stared for a moment at the necklace and earrings, before looking up at Harry, "Harry," she breathed, "You shouldn't have!" Ginny then showed the other occupants of the table the Emerald earrings and necklace.

"Do you like them?" Harry asked. "The earrings were my mums and I had the necklace made to match." he said shyly.

Ginny couldn't believe what Harry had just said. "Harry, of course I like them, like, I love them. I never would have known they weren't really a set if you hadn't said something."

Harry ginned at hearing this, "Max will be so pleased," he said.

Ginny looked puzzled. "Who's Max?" she asked.

"Just the most amazing Jeweler in the wizarding world," replied Harry with a chuckle.

Molly looked on appraisingly. "You'll be needing to tell Arthur about this Max, Harry," she said with a laugh.

Arthur looked at Molly and noticed her wearing the Emerald necklace that Harry had given her that morning. "Why is that my dear, you seem to be sporting a very nice new necklace yourself. A gift from one of your many admirers?" he asked playfully.

"Oh Arthur, you're being a prat. This was a gift from your future son-in-law and it doesn't come close to what he has given our daughter.

Hermione loved the playful banter between the Weasleys, being an only child and having parents who were rather reserved, she had never experienced the fun, playful atmosphere that permeated the Burrow. One could say it was magical and it didn't have anything to do with spells and potions. The magic was Love, a love so strong and all encompassing it made everything else pale in comparison.

Hermione considered herself lucky to be included in it. Suddenly she was aware Ginny was talking to her. "What's that Ginny?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "You looked so lost in thought. I wondered what you were thinking of."

Hermione smiled back, "I was thinking of the love that is filling this room right now and how lucky I'm here and being a part of it."

Ginny came over and gave Hermione a hug. "If it's one thing we've ever been rich in it's love. We may not have had many Galleons but we always had love." Ginny frowned and Hermione could see the sadness envelope her. "It's one of the things that has made the betrayal of my brothers so hard to accept and understand. We always loved one another and what they did contained none. Only hurt and pain and disregard for my and Harry's feelings. I can't understand why they couldn't see Harry's and my love for one another."

Hermione hugged Ginny tight, "Enough of thinking about that for now, tonight is to celebrate your and Harry's love and happiness. No frowns, only smiles. Now I need to go and hug Harry to and let him know how happy I am for the two of you."

Ginny smiled again, "Your right Hermione, tonight is about love and how happy Harry makes me. You're the best friend that anyone could ask for."

The remainder of the night was spent in happy celebration of love and happiness. Each person enjoying the respite from the war and pain that lay in the future. The night was a blissful time of people who loved one another and wanted the best for everyone present.

**AN: **I know, I know. Before you all review and say Molly forgot to give the stuff to Ginny well she kind of got side tracked didn't she? Don't worry at least I haven't forgotten. Harry's big day went even better than he planned, heck Ginny even suggested the picnic playing right into Harry's hands.

**Here's an early Christmas present to you all. An extra chapter posted early for your enjoyment.**

**Thanks GC for the prompting to make this happen.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Nine**

Molly awoke with a start. She realized in the excitement yesterday she never had her talk with Ginny and didn't give her the potions and book. "Well," thought Molly, "considering yesterday's events it is doubly important to make sure I get them to Ginny today."

She went down stairs and started her tea. She sat and contemplated yesterday's events while waiting for the water to boil. Ginny was so happy and Harry certainly surprised everyone with his actions. First with the gift to her and then proposing to Ginny and the exquisite engagement gift he had given. That boy, no, young man had certainly turned out as well as any mother could hope.

And even though he wasn't her son by birth he was one emotionally and spiritually. He had come into the Weasley family like a lost puppy and had found a loving home here. It wasn't because he was The Harry Potter, it was because he was Harry, a kind, loving, considerate, loyal, helpful young man. It was no wonder that her daughter had fallen in love with him and now he would become a part of the family by marriage.

Not that it made a shred of difference to Molly. She was just glad that Ginny and Harry were happy and were planning a future together. To often in the past she had gotten the impression that Harry had not expected to survive the war. Obviously Ginny had changed that and Molly couldn't have been happier about it.

Molly heard the noises of people starting to stir in the house so she began preparing to make breakfast. Smiling and humming lightly she cheerfully set about her morning routine.

**XX**

Hermione was taking her shower when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping out side the bathroom door. Then she heard giggling and people moving on the landing. "Stop it Harry," Ginny said with a laugh. "You're driving me crazy." Then there was the noise that sounded like someone slapping a hand away.

"Harry. Stop that," but there seemed to less conviction in Ginny's voice. Suddenly something banged softly against the door and Hermione heard what sounded like snogging. "Umm, Harry," Ginny moaned huskily. "Oh Harry, yes pinch harder."

Hermione's mind began to run away from her, she envisioned Ginny and Harry right outside the door engaged in sexual play. She saw Harry slipping his hand inside Ginny's dressing gown and pinching her nipples, kissing her neck, driving Ginny crazy with desire. Hermione felt herself grow hot, she knew she was becoming wet and she felt a deep aching need down between her legs.

Hermione's eyes closed and she moaned with her need. Slowly her hands drifted of their own accord. One went to her breasts and began to pinch her nipples as she envisioned Harry doing to Ginny. The other dropped lower to her dripping slit. She felt the labia become engorged with blood and open up her womanhood like a flower blooming. She couldn't resist any longer and her fingers found the little nub that provided her with so much pleasure.

She felt the ecstasy course through her and for the first time she wished that Ron was available and willing like Harry was for Ginny. Her passion grew as her fingers worked faster and faster. She slumped against the wall of the shower, her legs going weak. She moaned lowly, "Oh, oh, Ooohhhhh," as the dam of pressure inside her burst forth.

Her legs gave out from under her and she fell down, smacking her head lightly. Her legs clenched tightly around her hand, trapping it between her legs. Her nipples stood out and she had a post orgasmic blush down her neck and onto her torso.

She dimly heard Ginny call out "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione was in no condition to respond. The orgasm was still echoing through her body.

"Alohomora," and Ginny came rushing in. Luckily Harry remained in the hall.

Ginny took in the sight of Hermione, her nipples erect and her hand down between her legs and surmised what had taken place. With a knowing grin she asked softly "You all right Hermione?"

Hermione blushed even deeper at Ginny's look. "Ah yeah, kind of slipped and banged my head. But I'm OK, really."

Harry called out, "Is she alright?"

Ginny stiffed a laugh, "She's fine, just slipped," and then soft enough that only she and Hermione could hear, "She's more than fine." Ginny offered Hermione a hand and helped pull her to her feet. "You sure your head is OK Hermione?" she asked as she handed her a towel.

Hermione blushed again and dropped her gaze to the floor. Taking the towel and wrapping it around herself she replied, "Yeah Ginny, I'm fine. Mortified to no end but I'm fine, really."

Ginny giggled and gave Hermione a hug. "Don't worry about it, I'm not going to tell anyone what happened and trust me, if Harry wasn't keeping me happy I'd be doing it several times a day with as wound up as he gets me."

Hermione's blush deepened, "It was hearing you two outside the door that got me worked up and one thing led to another."

Ginny grinned "Ah, sorry about that. We're so used to not having anyone else using this shower right now we kind of forgot that anyone would be in here. We'll try not to let it happen again. If your sure your OK I'll leave you to finish getting dressed."

Ginny stepped back out the door and Hermione saw a quick glimpse of Harry taking Ginny into his arms as the door shut.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and blushed again at the memory of Ginny coming in and finding her in the aftermath of pleasuring herself. Good thing she knew that Ginny would never reveal what she saw. Shaking her head she brushed her teeth and finished getting dressed. Now all she had to do was get by Harry without blushing and giving him any idea that something other than a simple slip occurred this morning.

**XX**

Ron sat morosely and picked at his breakfast, the cold rubbery eggs and the soft floppy, greasy bacon just didn't look very appetizing. He sure missed his mother's cooking. Not for the first time he regretted not standing up to his older brothers when they approached him about confronting Harry. How could he have been so stupid?

Ron had asked himself that question many times since that fateful night. He still didn't have a satisfactory answer. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I was so effing Stupid," he said to no one in particular.

"All to true, little bro" came from behind him.

Turning around he saw Fred coming into the kitchen. "So what were you so stupid about?" he asked while starting his own breakfast.

"Listening to Bill and Charlie," Ron said dejectedly. "I can't believe I let them pressure me into agreeing to tell Harry to leave Ginny." Ron sighed deeply. "I did think that Ginny is a little young but I never really wanted Harry to abandon her. I mean Harry's a great bloke and I know that someday he and Ginny will probably be together but I think it's a bit soon for all that. They aren't even out of school yet for Goderic's sake."

Fred sat down with his breakfast. "Look Ron," he said cheerfully, "Basically we fucked up. No doubt about it. George and I were really against the whole thing from the beginning and didn't think Bill and Charlie were really serious. We hoped that Harry would tell them to shove it and we'd be off the hook." Fred took a huge bite of his sausage.

"In hind site, George and I were being way to optimistic in thinking Harry would step up and tell us to get lost. We did hope that we'd have time to set the record straight and we never expected to be caught by Mum and Dad in the act so to speak. Never would have happened if George and I had planned everything."

Ron finally got disgusted with the travesty of a breakfast in front of him and pushed it away. "What are we going to do about fixing it with Ginny, Mum and Dad?"

Fred looked at Ron with a frown. "What about Harry?"

Ron looked up at Fred. "What do you mean? He's my best mate, he'll forgive me no problem. I mean he probably knows that I really didn't mean it."

Fred rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Rigghhttt!" Which was totally lost on Ron.

Ron looked up suddenly, "Hey, where's George?"

"He went down to get the store ready to open." said Fred.

"Do you guys need any help? It'd give me something to do and maybe get some clothes of my own. I mean I'm pretty used to hand me downs but since you two moved out your taste in clothes has gotten much wilder."

Fred chuckled at Ron's discomfort, he did look strange in George's old shirt of a bright purple and a pair of rust colored trousers. Well all we need to do is get back in the good graces of Mum and then you can go home."

Ron slumped forward and rested his chin on the table. "Do you guys have any ideas about accomplishing that?"

Fred broke out into a huge smile again, "Groveling!"

Ron looked perplexed, "What?"

"We plan to grovel. I mean we really got ourselves stuck between the Dragon and her eggs, so we figure the only thing we can do is throw ourselves on the mercy of the court so to speak. Sure we'll tell them the truth about how we felt and we may or may not be believed, Either way we'll do what ever it takes to placate Mum, Dad, Ginny and Harry," Fred said still smiling.

"I mean we got caught with everyone else so we're guilty by association. Hopefully we'll get a chance to plead our case together, if not, we'll do the best we can on our own."

Ron sighed and got up and cleaned off his plate before putting it in the sink.

Fred watched Ron step away from the dirty dish he had placed in the sink, "Just remember Ronikins, it's your night to do the dishes," Fred said with a smirk.

Ron frowned and replied glumly, "Yeah, yeah, I remember," before he exited the kitchen to see if George needed any help.

**XX**

Hermione exited the bathroom and luckily caught Harry nibbling Ginny's neck so he blushed and looked at the floor allowing her to escape from Harry with her secret intact.

Harry and Ginny entered the bathroom as soon as Hermione left. Harry quickly slipped off his clothes and started to disrobe Ginny who was busy trying to get the shower going.

Ginny laughed at Harry, "Will you please let me get the temperature set?"

Harry ignored her and started to nibble on her earlobe. Ginny groaned with the feeling coursing through her. Harry slipped Ginny's dressing gown off her shoulders leaving her just in her knickers. Harry's hands snaked around Ginny and took a hold of her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers causing Ginny to arch her back thrusting her chest into Harry's hands and her head back onto Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," Ginny moaned, "You are making it so hard to wait for our wedding night." Ginny shed her knickers as Harry continued to play with Ginny's breasts. Ginny wrapped her arms across Harry's and stepped into the shower forcing Harry to follow closely. As the water cascaded over them she spun in Harry's grasp and she draped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a deep kiss, thrusting her tongue into Harry's willing mouth causing him to moan into her.

Ginny ground her body against Harry's, relishing the feel of Harry's body against hers. Every day, hour, and minute she spent with Harry only served to amplify their love for one another.

Ginny broke the kiss, her head spinning, and she clung to Harry overwhelmed by the feeling of love that she felt.

Harry gently tilted Ginny's face toward his. He tucked her slick hair behind her ear and tenderly ran his hand along her cheek, looking deep in her eyes. He whispered to her, "Ginny, I can't begin to tell you how much you have changed my life. Before you I never dreamed or hoped for a future beyond the war with Riddle. Now I can think of nothing else, I want and fully expect to have a future with you. We will win this war because our love will overcome the hate that he spreads. I never knew that a person could be this happy and I owe it all to you."

Tears came to Ginny's eyes, a future with Harry, something she'd dreamed about since she was five years old and now it was his dream too. She felt her heart would burst with the joy she was experiencing. Harry leaned in and gave her a sweet, gentle loving kiss. He then reached for her shampoo and poured a generous amount into his hand.

Smiling at her, he languorously started to massage the liquid into her scalp and hair. Ginny closed her eyes and let Harry minister to her. Ginny knew that Harry enjoyed doing this as mush as she enjoyed him doing it to her. Ginny leaned into Harry's hands and relaxed under Harry's gentle manipulations coupled with the hot water streaming over her, she was in heaven. She smiled in contentment, at this moment everything was right in the world. Deep down she knew it wouldn't last but for now she would cherish it as much as she could.

They traded washing each other, taking pleasure in teasing one another mercilessly. Knowing that sooner or later their desire would peak and they would succumb to the others touch and enjoy the pleasure provided by their lover.

Finally Ginny and Harry finished their shower as the water turned cold. Reluctantly they dressed and headed back to their room so Harry could brush out Ginny's flaming red hair, another one of the little things that meant so much to the both of them.

Soon that too was done and they made their way down to the kitchen and their breakfast, ready to face the day.

**XX**

Hermione hurriedly finished her breakfast, she just ate a few pieces of toast and a cup of tea. The butterflies were dancing in her stomach and she really wanted to get out of the house before Harry and Ginny came down. She knew Molly was watching her with a concerned look because she had refused anything else to eat.

Molly hovered near by, "Are you sure you wouldn't like something else Hermione dear, you've hardly eaten anything. Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine Molly, really. I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Hermione rose and headed for the door. "I'm going to take a walk for a bit. Tell Harry and Ginny I'll see them later."

Molly looked at Hermione closely " OK dear but please be careful and stay within the wards, best not to take any chances you know."

Hermione left the Burrow and walked down towards the stream that ran through the property. She finally found herself sitting on a large rock that jutted out into the water. Being mid July the day was already becoming quite warm.

Hermione removed her shoes and dangled her feet into the cool water. Her mind was in turmoil, the sexual tension she was feeling had only been reduced a little by her morning shower and the images of Ron that she had fantasized about unsettled her. Ron had always been her steady, somewhat staid boyfriend and while they hadn't done anything more than snog and grope each other through their clothes, her spending time here with Ginny and Harry was awakening feeling that she didn't have previously.

Ginny and Harry had such a loving openly public relationship. Their Public Displays of Affection showed how much they loved one another and how devoted they were. And Hermione realized that was the type of relationship that she wanted.

Unfortunately her boyfriend was acting like a huge prat. How he could have agreed to gang up on Harry was beyond her. What had gotten into his pea-sized brain that allowed him to think their actions were acceptable. Just thinking about it made Hermione's blood boil. She really just wanted to smack Ron upside his head. She wanted that physical pleasure of hitting him in place of a impersonal hex, she figured it must be the muggle in her.

Laying in the warm sun she felt her body aching with the need for physical contact. Damn Ron and his thick head. Here when they could have been spending time together, they were apart and not even talking at this point because she had agreed with Molly to help teach the Weasley boys a lesson.

From her talk with Molly and from what she surmised about the meeting with Charlie, the two eldest brothers had their heads handed to them and it wasn't on any silver platter. Now in the next few days sometime, Ron was on the block. Hermione just didn't know what to do, there wasn't any book on handling idiotic boyfriends. She found it very frustrating that her rock while growing up was failing her more and more as she grew older.

"Arghhhh!" she screamed out in frustration. "Why can't they come with an Owner's Manual?"

Hermione shook her head. What was it about Ron that made him what he was. He's as loyal as Labrador, as tenacious as a Terrier, as gentle as a St. Bernard, as stubborn as a Bulldog, as. . . "Oh my God," thought Hermione, "I've turned Ron into a dog! And a strange mix breed at that."

Suddenly Hermione laughed with the picture of a strange looking mutated dog in her mind. For one wild moment she thought of transforming Ron into a dog for a while, hoping that the experience would change him.

But in reality she didn't really want him to change too much, he just needed to learn to see Ginny as a person, not some little girl who couldn't choose and do for herself. Ginny was probably the strongest person she knew. Ron on the other hand was an enigma, with so many conflicting traits it was hard to list them all and that made it so difficult for Hermione to get a handle on him.

Hermione sat up and started back to the Burrow, coming up with an answer for Ron wasn't going to be easy and she wouldn't do it alone out here.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Molly set about preparing another scrumptious breakfast. Once again laughing and joking, feeding each other off each others plates. Two young people in love just sharing each moment as if it was made just for them.

As they finished Molly turned to Ginny, "I'd like to speak to you for a minute Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes so that only Harry could see. "What about Mum?"

"Well, something that a mother needs to speak to her engaged daughter about," she said with a smirk.

"Oh come on Mum, we already had the "Talk", what more is there to say?" complained Ginny.

"Ginevra! We can have the discussion in private or we can have it here now with Harry present, your choice," Molly said matter-of-factually.

Ginny glanced at Harry and back to her mother, "Alright Mum, let's get this over with," Ginny said resignedly.

Harry knew when he wasn't needed and kissed Ginny goodbye, "See you soon my love," he said as he exited out the door.

Molly made her signature pot of tea and retrieved the potions and book from the sideboard. When the tea was ready she poured cups for her and Ginny.

"Ginny I know we've had the "Talk" but now that you're engaged I figured I needed to make sure that you are prepared for when you are ready to take your relationship with Harry to the next level."

Ginny blushed deeply, "Um, Mum, I want you to know that both Harry and I believe in waiting til marriage before going to the level that I think you are talking about."

Molly gave Ginny a patronizing look, "Ginny, that may be true but I know what it's like being young and in love. Sometimes the best intentions go awry, circumstances overtake you and one thing leads to another. You know what they call a lot of those young women?"

Ginny looked puzzled, "No Mum, what?"

Molly smiled at her daughter, "Mothers."

"OH!"

"Look dear, all I'm saying is that you're better off prepared," Molly said. "An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure as they say."

"OK Mum I get your point, I know that things can get away from couples and they can go farther than either one intended. Though I believe Harry and I have a pretty good grip on things, I can see the wisdom in what you're saying."

"Good dear, all I'm wishing is to keep you from having a child thrust upon you two before your ready to be parents. You're both very young yet and there will be time in the future," Molly said, her love and concern showing through.

"Thanks Mum, I know that your heart is in the right place and your only looking out for Harry and me."

Molly then got down to business, she pulled up the book and the potions. "Here dear, I've brewed up a batch of the contraceptive potion and I want you to have this book. It was given to me by my Mum and I'm passing it along to you." Molly slid the book over to Ginny who opened it up and read the inscription that her mother had written.

_Ginny, _

_I know that you find talking to me about intimate thing embarrassing so I hope you find this book as instructive as I did when my mother gave it to me. I know you'll find it as helpful as I did, as you start your life with Harry._

_Love, Mum_

Ginny smiled and felt tears begin forming in her eyes. "Thanks Mum. I really appreciate it." She got up and hugged Molly.

Sitting back down and sipping her tea she began to page through the book, skimming the chapter titles. Somewhat unexpectedly she found herself realizing that she would probably find the book very usefully.

Molly then gave Ginny the vials of potion. You should take one a month, and you'll not get pregnant. It's best to pick an easy to remember date, like the First day of the month or Fifteenth are the two most popular. Some women pick the date of their birthday or some other significant date. The thing is to make it a date you'll remember cause you know what they call those that forget?"

Ginny chuckled, "Mothers, right Mum?"

Molly smiled back at Ginny, "That's right dear. And we Weasley/Prewett women need to be extra careful, we've always been known to be fertile. The joke when I was growing up was that all you needed to be was in the room with you beau for a few minutes at the wrong time and you'd be pregnant without even trying."

"Ginny, I know you and Harry will one day probably want to have children," Molly began.

Ginny spoke right up, "Mum, the one thing Harry has always wanted is a family, and while ours has been a substitute one for him I know that he wants children of his own and so do I."

"Just remember dear, you're both still young and there is no reason to rush into things," Molly said kindly.

Ginny said sadly, "Normally I'd agree Mum, but this damn war makes me afraid sometimes. Harry is right in the center of all that's happening and sometimes I feel that we may not have any time at all."

Molly felt her heart wrench for her daughter. "I know it's hard with all the uncertainty we're facing but think carefully before making any decisions that will affect yours, Harry's and the life you'd be bringing into this world."

"You know I will Mum, I think it's a decision that Harry and I would need to make together."

Molly smiled at Ginny, "That's a really mature attitude Ginny. I'm so proud of you and the wonderful young woman you've grown up to be. A mother couldn't ask for a better daughter than you are."

"Thanks Mum, you've been the best mother a daughter could ask for too. Even though I may sometimes have felt you were too protective, you always had my best interest at heart even if I didn't always didn't agree with you."

Molly got up and started to putter in the kitchen. "Thank you Ginny, I think that any mother would be proud to call you their daughter."

**XX**

Harry walked out the door to the Burrow and headed to the garden at the back of the house, wanting to stay close so that when Ginny was done talking to her mother, she could find him easily. He sat down on the bench under the huge tree that provided shade to the back yard. He sat and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere that permeated the area. He knew that this was the calm before the storm and he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could.

He watched as Hermione came up from the direction of the stream. She saw him and headed his way.

"Hi Harry, can I join you?" she asked.

"Sure thing Hermione. Have a nice walk?"

"Pretty good, I spent some time thinking about Ron and how much of a bloody prat he's been, but I do miss him and hope that things can be resolved," she said.

Harry frowned at the mention of Ron's name. "I don't know Hermione, I know he needs to make things right with his family, but he has some explaining to do to me too. He was supposed to be my best mate and he betrayed me as much as he did Ginny."

Hermione sighed and stared at the ground. "I know Harry, this break has caused all kinds of complications coming right now. What are your plans now concerning the hunt for the Horcruxes?"

Harry stared off into the horizon for a moment before looking Hermione in the eyes. "I'm not sure Hermione. Ron's betrayal has really bollocksed things up. Right now I'm not sure I'd take him with me even if he made up right now."

"But Harry, you can't be thinking of going off on your own can you?" Hermione asked greatly concerned. "I shouldn't say anything but that's one of Ginny's greatest fears."

Harry's shoulders slumped noticeably. "I can't say I'm not surprised Hermione, I know she's concerned and really wishes she could come with me but with her having the trace on her til she comes of age we can't figure how we could arrange it."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Are you still willing to come with me even if Ron isn't involved?"

It was Hermione's turn to break eye contact for a moment while thinking about her answer. "Yes Harry, I'm still willing to come. I can't think of anything else that could be more important than stopping He-Who-"

"Call him Riddle, or Tom," said Harry forcefully. "That's his real name, Tom Riddle. He made up the Lord Voldemort name to sound more impressive than he really is. He's a Half-Blood with delusions of grandeur."

Hermione blanched when Harry said Voldemort's name. "OK Harry, Riddle it is."

Harry smiled, "See that isn't so hard, now is it Hermione?"

Hermione laughed softly, "No it wasn't Harry. Thanks, he doesn't seem quite as scary somehow when you call him that."

Harry laughed with Hermione. "Well Dad has offered to help get stuff ready and available for us to go hunting. I didn't tell him about the Horcruxes but he knows that I have a dangerous job to do and he's willing to help in any way that he can."

"Have you told Ginny yet Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Not yet Hermione, but I will soon. I'll keep no secrets from her, she means way too much to me. As soon as I get my plans a little more concrete I plan on telling her everything."

"Everything Harry?"

"Yes Hermione, everything." said Harry.

"You're so lucky Harry," Hermione said with a sigh. "I wish Ron was one tenth as romantic and loving as you are. You certainly set the bar high for anyone else to follow," Hermione laughed.

"I want to congratulate you again Harry, I can't believe how happy you've made Ginny and her parents." she added. "I've never seen Ginny so happy and you either. Love becomes you Harry."

Harry blushed and leaned over to give Hermione a big hug. "Thanks Hermione, Ginny's love has really changed my life, before I never envisioned a future beyond Riddle and now I can't think of anything else. I see us getting married, having kids and growing old together."

"Your a lucky man Harry Potter, I wish you every happiness and hope your dreams for the future come true."

Just then Ginny came around the corner of the house, she broke out into a huge grin when she saw Harry and came running over and plopped into his lap. "Hey Hermione, how you doing? Keeping Harry out of trouble for me?"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's exuberance. "I was just telling him how much I thought that love becomes him. And it does you too. Both of you exude happiness and it spreads to those around you."

Ginny leaned into Harry and cuddled into his chest. She started to run her fingers over his chest and neck.

Hermione laughed at the her two friends sitting before her. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. See you later."

Both Harry and Ginny spoke but never took there eyes off each other, "Bye Hermione," they said as one.

As Hermione left she looked back and saw Ginny and Harry kiss, Ginny wrapping her arms around Harry's neck as she snuggled closer in his lap, their lips pressing together, the picture of love.

**AN:** Well another chapter down, more love and Hermione realizing the consequences of Ron's actions. What will be the outcome for hunting the Horcruxes? Only time will tell.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Ten**

Arthur sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet as usual. He kept glancing at Molly who was puttering at the stove making his breakfast. He also knew she was avoiding talking to him because he had asked her about Ron earlier this morning.

Finally he folded the paper and set it on the table. "Molly, my love," he said with an edge to his voice. "We really need to get on with dealing with the boys."

Molly turned to him and gave him a stern look. "Arthur why won't you tell me why you want to do Ron next? And don't give me any crap about his being Harry's best mate. There's more to it than that and you can't convince me there isn't. So either come clean or there'll be trouble!"

Arthur took off his glasses and cleaned them, not that they were actually dirty mind you but it gave the illusion that he was doing something and he knew it would buy him some time to formulate his answer. "Molly, come sit down!" he said forcefully.

Molly gave him a surprised look, not often did Arthur assume his commanding assertive husband role. Mostly he let her run the show and have her way, but Molly knew that Arthur always knew what was going on and made sure things ran smoothly in his own subtle way.

"Molly, I know you think that I'm not being truthful with you and you know what? On one level you're right."

Molly looked on astounded, of all the things she expected to hear, that was not one of them."

"But," Arthur continued, "It's not my secret to tell. Some things I don't know and some things I'm only guessing at. The main thing is I can't tell you what I know and what I'm guessing at. And in the long run I think it's really for the best."

"But Arthur why won't you tell me, I'm your wife and I really hate being left in the dark. How can I help repair the relationships that are broken in our family if I don't have all the information?"

"Molly, please believe me when I say I can't tell you, I've given my word and I can't go back on that," Arthur said pleadingly.

Molly sighed, "You're right Dear, I would never ask you to break your word. It just makes things that much harder." She rose and went back to getting breakfast. "When should we have Ronald come here for his meeting?"

"The sooner the better my dear," Arthur said sadly. "Things are going to start happening soon, I can feel it. Voldemort has been quiet far too long. I just hope we can all weather the storm."

Molly paused what she was doing and said slowly, "I'll send Ronald his note telling him to be here tonight. We best be on with it then."

Arthur rose, went over to Molly and took her into a hug from behind. Kissing her on the cheek he whispered "It'll be all right dear. We'll get through this, all of us. We can only hope and pray that everyone will come through this intact, we can only do the best we can do."

He gathered his things and headed toward the door, he paused before leaving and said "I love you Molly dearest."

XX

Ron sat eating his lunch when an owl swooped through the open window and landed in front of him. He took the letter from the owl with quite a bit of trepidation.

Noting his mother's handwriting on the envelope he had difficulty swallowing the mouthful of sandwich that he had just taken.

Hesitantly he opened the letter and took out the note.

_Ronald,_

_Your presence is required at the Burrow this evening at 8pm._

_Be on time._

_Molly_

"_Short, but definitely not sweet," _Ron thought to himself.

Suddenly Ron wasn't hungry, something that rarely happened to him. He pushed his plate away and rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table and stared off into space. Wondering what was in store for him this evening.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny rose that morning and spent it just like they did every morning, showering, Harry brushing Ginny's hair, teasing one another, laughing and having fun being young and in love.

They were currently flying around the paddock, though Ginny swore to herself that there'd be no Tag through the trees and they'd just spend some time enjoying themselves in the air with each other.

Harry had let Ginny have his Firebolt and she was having the time of her life flying it. More than once she wished she had the money to buy one. The difference between the Firebolt and the old Cleansweep 180 that was once Charlie's first broom was astronomical.

The Firebolt turned with a wish and accelerated so fast it took her breath away.

Harry was smiling watching Ginny fly, she was a joy to watch. Harry knew she was as much a natural flyer as he was and in his opinion she was even better than him. Her style was a bit different and she was more suited to being a Chaser but she was still a better Seeker than any of the other House team's Seekers. He knew she'd be very surprised at his birthday gift and she'd enjoy it immensely.

They were playing a rather tame game of Follow-the-Leader, keeping to the area they played Quidditch in, doing loops and rolls, spirals and dives. Harry preferred to let Ginny lead as then he could watch Ginny. And it wasn't just to see her pretty backside planted on the broom either, the way her hair streamed out behind her was breath taking as was the way she moved, it was as if she was one with the broom. Harry never tired of watching her.

Finally they landed, Ginny laughing and looking oh so beautiful, her cheeks red with windburn and exertion. Her eyes dancing with merriment and a smile that lit her up like the Sun. Harry felt filled with joy, just being able to spend this time with his Ginny made him feel complete.

Hand in hand they made their way back to the Burrow to have lunch and see what Hermione was up to. They felt they should at least spend some time with her, even if they had to put up with her good natured ribbing, they knew she was happy for them and wanted nothing but the best for them.

Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen and found Molly just ready to put lunch on the table. They washed up and Ginny called up the stairs to bring Hermione down to join them.

Hermione sat down and noted the looks Ginny and Harry were exchanging. She smiled at them and said "Harry, how come you always seem to let Ginny lead in Follow-the-Leader?" She enjoyed the sheepish look that came over Harry's face.

"Well, I, ah, I like watching Ginny fly," he said softly while looking at Ginny. They both blushed slightly but Ginny also sported a hug grin. "Watching her is something else, the way she moves and flies is amazing, its like an aerial ballet she's so graceful on my broom. I can't help but watching."

Ginny playfully swatted his arm but then kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione chuckled at Harry's description and Ginny's reaction to him. It was wonderful to see two people so totally in love. Not for the first time Hermione wished she could experience the same thing.

As they finished up their lunch Molly sat down with them. "I wanted to talk to the three of you. I sent a the note to Ron to be here this evening and I'm sure the three of you will want to be present when Arthur and I talk to him. Am I correct?"

Hermione and Ginny gave their assent immediately but Harry just got a huge frown on his face and remained silent.

Ginny looked at him questionably, "Harry?" she asked softly as she draped an arm across his shoulders.

Harry looked at Ginny sadly. "I feel mad and sad and betrayed Gin. I do and I don't want to be here, know what I mean?"

Ginny smiled forlornly at Harry, "Yeah I do Harry. I know exactly how you feel."

Harry turned and took Ginny in a big hug. "Thanks Gin, I Love you, you know?"

Ginny chuckled "Yeah Harry, I know."

Harry turned to Molly, "Yeah I'll be there to talk to Ron. Best to get it over with."

Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him toward the back door, "Hermione, why don't you come with us. I'd like to talk to you and Harry."

Hermione got up and all three headed for the garden. Harry and Ginny sat on the bench and Hermione pulled over a nearby chair.

Ginny got a serious look on her face. "All right you two, time to come clean. I want to know what's up and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Hermione looked at Harry with concern etched all over her face. "Do you want to start Harry or should I?"

Harry just stared at the ground, "Why don't you do it Hermione and then if there is anything to add or if Ginny has any questions I'll try to answer her."

Ginny turned and looked at Hermione, who took a deep breath and began "Dumbledore left Harry a job to do. It has to do with defeating Riddle. Dumbledore discovered that he had made Horcruxes to make himself as near to immortal as is humanly possible. Have you ever heard that term Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. She'd never heard the term but she didn't like the sound of it and if Tom Riddle had created them she knew they couldn't be anything good. "No Hermione, I've never heard of them."

Hermione gave a small chuckle, "Well I'd have been pretty surprised if you had, though I thought maybe because of your experience in the Chamber there might have been a small chance it might have come up. No matter, a Horcrux is an object that a witch or wizard has placed a segment of their soul. That way if they are killed a portion of their soul remains and they don't really die. They can be restored if someone knows the proper ritual and has access to the Horcrux."

Ginny looked suitably horrified at the explanation of what a Horcrux was. "You mean that the Diary was a Horcrux?" Ginny asked in disgust.

Hermione nodded grimly. "Yes it was and that was what started Dumbledore thinking about Horcruxes, as in plural. If Riddle was cavalier enough to allow the Diary to be used to open the Chamber and risk its destruction then he must have had at least one more to guarantee his survival. Through his research Dumbledore has concluded that he made six and at least two have been destroyed."

Ginny frowned, "And that's what you're planning to do then, go out and find the other Horcruxes and destroy them so when Harry finally confronts Tom that he'll be mortal once again and can be killed irrevocably."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah that's it in a nut shell. We're pretty sure what two of the other Horcruxes are, one of those might already have been destroyed but that will need to be confirmed. Dumbledore had a theory about another Horcrux but I'm doubtful as it would have required Tom to use a living thing and I think that it would be a bad idea, I mean what happens if the host dies. "

Ginny looked at Hermione with a hard piercing look, "You are still planning to go with Harry aren't you?"

Hermione looked at Ginny's glare and said with a chuckle, "Yes Ginny, Harry and I already discussed it and I am still planning on going with him. Too bad you have that bloody trace on you. We'd both like to have you with us."

Ginny sat back and crossed her arms across her chest, looking like a petulant five year old. "You can't want me along any more than I want to go," she said in a huff.

Harry put his arms around her and pulled her into his side. "Hermione is still looking for ways to get around the damn trace and if there is a way she'll find it."

Ginny softened her look and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "I just wish I could help. And the thought of you having to go off without me scares me Harry. Just thinking about you going off and not knowing where you are or how your doing is driving me crazy. I don't know how I'll be able to stand it when you are actually gone."

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head. "I know dear, I feel the same way really. The thought of having to leave you behind is really bothering me too. Just thinking about it ties my stomach in knots and makes me queasy. I don't want to do it but as of right now I can see no way around it. I don't like it but that's the way it is right now."

Hermione looked at the two forlorn lovers before her, "Well don't give up hope yet, I'm still looking and hopefully I'll find something before we have to leave."

Ginny said "OK, I won't give up hope yet. Now what are we going to do about my stupid brother?"

The smile left Harry's face and the frown returned. "I really just want to hex him into next week," said Harry vehemently. "I know he hurt you Ginny but his betrayal of our friendship was almost as great as his betrayal of you."

"I agree completely Harry," Ginny said. "He is a double prat because he betrayed us both." Ginny shook her head slightly, "You know though I don't feel as nearly as angry with him as I did Bill and Charlie. Bill because he was always my go to older brother, the one I thought loved me the most and Charlie because he never had much time for me while I was growing up but felt he could just try to to control my life. I've grown away from Ron, he hasn't paid hardly any attention to me since I started at Hogwarts except to keep me away from you and Hermione. I've really had a problem with him since my first year."

Harry pulled Ginny into a tighter hug. "I know, I knew he was doing it and resented him for it. It was one of the things that made me slow to tell you how I felt Ginny, I'm sorry I let that happen, I'll never let anyone come between us again."

Ginny smiled and gave Harry a nice soft kiss. "That's comforting to know my fiancée." she said with a grin.

Hermione giggled at the two of them. "I'd tell you to go get a room, but you already have one and I'd prefer you not head there now." Hermione then sighed as the smile slid away, "I plan on telling Ron that if he expects to continue in a relationship with me that he had better start growing up. His actions against the two of you are not the actions of someone who is behaving in a mature manner."

Ginny smiled at Hermione and Harry, "OK we commence operation kick Ron's arse at 8pm tonight!"

**XX**

Fred and George came up to their apartment and saw Ron sitting morosely at the table. "What's up little bro?" asked George.

Ron flipped the note across the table and returned his head to his hands.

George read the note and passed it over to Fred. "Ah Little Bro,"

"It's your turn," said Fred

"To under go,"

"The Inquisition"

"And better you,"

"Than us."

Ron had a hard time keeping up with the whipsaw banter from the Twins. Even growing up with them it was still difficult to keep up when they started going.

Ron left to go get ready for his meeting later. Fred watched him go with a look of amusement on his face. "Ah little brother is going to get a great big surprise this evening if I am not mistaken," Fred said to George.

"How so?" asked George as he grabbed a couple of butterbeers.

Fred took the offered butterbeer and popped the cap. "Well we were talking this morning over breakfast and he believes that Harry will automatically forgive him because they are best mates."

George sprayed the table with the mouthful of butterbeer he had just taken. "You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking."

Fred just smiled and shook his head. "I'm not joking. He told me that Harry has to know that he didn't mean it, they being best mates and all. He really believes that."

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be there to see that discussion," said George with a small laugh.

Fred's eyes lit up and he looked at George. George looked back and broke into a smile. "Do you want to chance it brother?" he asked.

Fred smiled back "Think it'll be worth it if we get caught?"

"I say we go for it! We can use the Extendible Ears and listen from outside," offered George.

"My thoughts exactly," echoed Fred.

**XX**

Ginny opened the drawer where she had put the book and potions that her mother had given her. She stared at the potions and was torn between taking it or not. She knew everything that her mother had said was valid, she also knew that Harry was about to embark on a very dangerous course of action, one that he might not come back from. Did she want to have his child now when she had the opportunity, one that may disappear forever.

Ginny slid the drawer shut, she didn't have to make that decision now but she knew she'd have to make it soon. Too soon for her liking but such was the facts that the Fates had given her. Not for the first time and certainly not the last she cursed the Fates.

Harry came into the room and saw her sitting there quite preoccupied, deep in thought. "Hey Love, What are you thinking about ?"

Ginny glanced up at Harry and smiled wanly, "Just about your having to leave and hunt for those thrice damned Horcuxes."

Harry came over and took Ginny into a hug, enveloping her in his loving arms and kissing her. Harry's kiss began soft and gentle but Ginny soon turned it into a hot, soul wrenching, desperate kiss. All her doubts and fears seemed to race up and force her to deepen the kiss. She never wanted to let him go, the very thought scared her more than she was willing to admit, even to herself.

Suddenly she couldn't contain it any more and tears began to spill down her cheeks. She turned away from Harry, embarrassed by her lack of self control.

Harry gently turned her back to face him, "It's OK Ginny. I know you're afraid of my leaving, I'm afraid too. I wish I didn't have to go, I really do. I wish more than anything that I could take you with me. The thought of being away from you is tearing my heart to pieces and I wonder sometimes if this isn't what your brothers were trying to prevent."

At hearing that Ginny suddenly became angry. "Harry! Don't you ever say that! Never, do you hear me! I know you have to go and yes it will hurt to be parted from you but never as much as if you left me forever because of them. We choose our own path and I choose to be with you. Yes we'll have to be apart, but only physically. I'll still love you and you'll still love me and we'll keep each other in our hearts till we're back together."

Ginny buried her face into Harry's chest and cried anew. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again."

Harry rubbed his cheek on the top of Ginny's head while he rubbed her back. "OK Ginny, I'll never say that again. I do love you more than anything and while we're apart I will hold you in my heart, just like I do every day because you are my life."

Ginny led Harry over to the bed, "Please lay with me Harry," Ginny asked softly. "Just hold me and let me believe that everything is going to be OK."

Harry lay down with Ginny and pulled her close, keeping his arms wrapped around her. Relishing the warmth of her body next to his, in the quiet room he could near her heart beating and it seemed to him that their hearts were synchronised, beating as one. He found that thought very comforting and it brought a small smile to his face.

Ginny succumbed to the tiredness brought about by her emotional upheaval. Sleeping wrapped in the loving arms of Harry who cherished her above all else.

Harry lay contemplating the path before him and hating the fact it would take him away from Ginny.

**XX**

At quarter to eight the Twins met in the kitchen of their small flat. "All sent Gred?" George asked.

"Yup, you Forge?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, lets say goodbye to Ronikins and get into position. We don't want to miss the show"

They made their way back to Ron's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Hey Ron," Said Fred. "We're heading out and we just wanted to wish you good luck tonight."

"Yeah, we think you'll need it," added George jokingly.

Ron looked decidingly green. Fred and George wondered if he'd make it though the evening.

"Ah, thanks guys," Ron said shakily. "I just want to get it over, ya know?"

"Yeah, we know Ron," said Fred soberly.

"Well we're off, keep your chin up and duck if Ginny pulls her wand," added George jovially, causing Ron to turn even more green, if that was possible.

The Twins left and headed out to the back alley. As soon as they were away from the shop the Apparated to the Burrow, casting disillusion charms on each other they waited for Ron's arrival.

At five till eight Ron left and Apparated to the Burrow, never noticing the two disturbances follow him through the wards as he made his way to the back door.

At precisely eight pm he knocked on the door.

**AN: **Sorry to leave you all in a lurch. MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And I know this is a little shorter than usual but I have a reason. Actually I've posted a poll on my profile page to see if the readers want Ron to join the hunt for the Horcruxes. So my faithful readers, I'm giving you a chance for some input. The crux of the matter is I don't know if I'll be swayed by your choice or not.

Anyway have a **Happy Christmas** and I hope you all get what you desire.


	11. Chapter 11

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Eleven**

Dinner was a sombre affair knowing what lay ahead for the evening. Hermione looked especially grim but there was a certain air of determination about her.

Ginny almost seem happy or at least at peace with what was going to take place. She was the calmest of the three teenagers sitting there. She ate her dinner like it was any other night and nothing special was going to take place. She even had seconds and enjoyed her dessert immensely.

Harry looked as grim or grimmer than Hermione. He ate hurriedly and mechanically like he just wanted to get it over.

Molly and Arthur watched with perplexed looks on their faces. They really didn't understand Ginny this evening. She was totally the opposite what they expected due to her reaction to her other brothers. Harry seemed to be a simmering volcano tonight, ready to explode at any moment. While Hermione seemed to have a detached air, like she was an observer to a difficult or horrible event.

Finally dinner was done and Ron wasn't due for about an hour and a half. Arthur smiled at Harry, "Hey Harry, could I have your help out in the shed for a little bit?"

Molly looked at her husband and wondered what he was up to. She decided that he must be trying to distract Harry so he didn't sit and brood over the coming confrontation with Ron.

Harry looked up and saw the expectant look on Arthur's face. He gave a small smile, "Sure Dad, I'd be happy to help you."

Ginny was a little surprised but not exceedingly so. She turned to Hermione "Let's go into the parlour and talk for a bit."

"Sure thing Ginny, lets go."

Harry followed Arthur out the door and across the yard towards his retreat from the bustle of the house. "What's up Dad, got some new muggle thing you want me to look at?"

Arthur laughed at Harry's question. On most occasions that would probably be the real reason for enticing Harry out here. "Not tonight Harry, I have some things I want to show you that I have been putting together for you hunt."

He really had Harry's attention now. That Arthur had been working on stuff for Harry made him feel great and guilty at the same time. Great because Arthur was helping get things ready for him and Hermione and guilty because he had done practically nothing himself.

Arthur opened the door and flicked his wand to light up the shed. "Close the door behind you Harry," Arthur said with a smile.

Harry did as requested and turned back to Arthur who had grabbed a slightly worn messenger satchel. "Here Harry, this is for you," he said with quite a bit of pride.

Harry took the satchel and looked at it dubiously. "Ah, this is, nice, Dad," he said with a puzzled look.

Arthur laughed at Harry's reaction. "I know it looks a bit beat-up Harry but I've made some changes and additions to it." He took it back from Harry and opened it up and began to remove a lot of objects from the satchel. First he removed the tent they had used at the Quidditch World Cup and then several large sacks full of unknown items.

Arthur smiled again at Harry and opened one of the sacks and took out some strange foil packets. "Here Harry look at these," he said really excited.

Harry took several of the packets and looked at them carefully. They were something call freeze dried entrées. There was a huge selection of meals.

Arthur was evidently eagerly waiting for Harry's reaction. Harry kept looking at more of the packets. "These are fantastic Dad," Harry finally said.

Arthur couldn't contain himself any longer "I know Harry, I asked Perkins about food and such for camping and he showed me these things, just add water, heat and eat. He said they're really great, they don't spoil, and you can keep them around for next to forever."

Arthur repacked the pouches into the sacks and put them back into the satchel. "I've done an undetectable extension charm on the satchel, you can fit a lot in here, it has a levitating spell on it so it remains light or you'd never be able to lift it. Arthur showed him some for the side pockets, one full of emergency medical supplies, everything from Essence of Dittany to potions used in healing.

Arthur checked his watch "Well it's twenty of eight, we'd better get back in the house before Ron shows up." Arthur noted Harry's immediate change of demeanour. "Don't worry son, things will work out. Just try to maintain an open mind and don't burn any bridges if you can help it. If in doubt push things off till later. Time will help to ease the pain. OK?"

Harry nodded and smiled thinly. "OK Dad, sounds like good advice." Harry shouldered the satchel and they went back into the Burrow.

**XX**

Ron arrived at the back door and knocked precisely at 8pm. Arthur answered the door, "Good evening Ronald, please come in and sit," he said indicating the chair he was to occupy. The same chair that Bill and Charlie had sat in.

Arthur sat to Ron's right and Molly to his left, opposite him at the far end sat Ginny with Harry to her left and Hermione to her right. No one smiled at Ron and he felt quite queasy his face returning the the greenish colour he had earlier in the evening.

Arthur began, "You know why your here Ronald, you have alienated not only your sister Ginny but you have also hurt and betrayed your best mate, Harry."

"I never meant to hurt anyone," Ron said shakily.

Molly gave a short barking laugh of disdain. "You've got to be joking Ronald! Please tell me how you feel that your actions wouldn't have hurt anyone?"

Ron shifted uneasily in his chair and looked down at the tabletop. His mouth opened and closed several times like he was trying to speak but no words came out.

"Well Ronald, I'm waiting," Molly said impatiently.

Ron shifted his glance to her before looking away again quickly. "I ah, I never, ah, you see, Bill said, and then Charlie, I ah. Well I guess I thought it was for the best you see."

Ginny looked at him in an amused kind of way with a touch of contempt. "What the bloody hell Ronald? You didn't come close to answering Mum's question."

Ron looked up at her and then back to Molly who was looking at him with barely contained anger. "Well Ronald, I'm waiting!"

Ron paled at his mothers glare, he swallowed visibly, "I mean, look, Harry is my best mate and Ginny was just my sister, see.

Harry glared at Ron, he said icily "She's been more than "Just your Sister" for a long time, in fact it's been more "Your her brother" than the other way round."

Ron flinched at Harry's words and glare. "If things could have gone back the way they were, it would have been better, for everyone."

Ginny stood at her chair and leaned over the table toward Ron, "What? Better for who? Certainly not me and Harry either!" Ginny thrust her left hand forward "See this Ron! Know what it is? Can your feeble little pea-sized brain comprehend what I'm wearing?"

Ron's eyes fastened on the ring gracing Ginny's hand, his eyes widening in shock. "Your en-engaged," he sputtered. 'But, but,"

"Yes Ron, we're engaged. Get it through you thick skull Harry and I are going to be together no matter what you and our stupid git brothers want." Ginny shook her head and got a exasperated look on her face. Look Ron, I'm not really that mad at you for your treatment of me. I kind of wrote you off because of the way you treated me after my first year. You tried your damnedest to keep me away from you, Harry and Hermione. It hurt at first but I grew to see it for what it was, you were jealous that they could like me too. You hated the fact that Harry paid any attention to me and tried to keep us apart. Guess what, it didn't work."

Ron got indignant, "You don't know what you're talking about," he said savagely.

Hermione spoke up harshly, "Ronald! Shut up! You're only embarrassing yourself even more. You act like we're still twelve years old and Harry left you to go play with someone else. Well we're not twelve any more and Harry has grown up but you haven't. It's time you act your age and accept that Harry and Ginny love one another and they will be getting married someday. Either accept it or lose her and Harry forever."

Ron looked at Harry with a bit of a wild look in his eyes. "Harry, mate, you know I only wanted what I thought was the best for everyone, didn't you? I mean come on, we're best mates and all, let bygones be bygones, eh? I mean you've got to forgive me, don't you?"

The look of anger that grew on Harry's face was frightening to behold. He stood and glared at Ron, it finally boiled over. "You arrogant bastard. You think that just because we were best mates once that I can just forgive you for hurting Ginny and betraying me like it was nothing? Are you mad?"

Harry got up and began pacing back and forth the length of the kitchen. The anger radiating off him in waves. He was walking up past Arthur for the third time when he suddenly stopped, staring at the base of the door. He tapped Arthur on the shoulder and motioned for him to remain quiet, and he pointed at the bottom of the door.

Arthur looked down and gave him a smile and nodded his head.

Harry turned and walked back to Ginny who along with Hermione were giving him a questioning look. Harry leaned over and whispered to Ginny, "Extendable Ears at the back door."

Ginny nodded and looked back at Ron. "So Ronald, think your ready to accept Harry and me together, getting married, having children? Well Ronald?"

Ron hung his head, "I guess."

Molly said incredulously, "You guess? You'll have to do better than that!"

Harry made his way back to Arthur who slowly and quietly stood up. The two of them drew their wands and stepped to the door. Harry nodded to Arthur who nodded back. Harry suddenly sprung the door open, pointed his wand and shouted_ Petrificus Totalus. _Arthur did the same. They stormed out into the yard and over to the two shapes laying on the ground.

Harry bent over and felt around the two forms and came up with two wands. Harry pointed his wand at the forms and said "_Finite Incantatem". _The two shapes shimmered for a moment and then the Twins came into view.

They stood up and brushed themselves off. "Hi Dad, Harry,"Fred said.

"Fancy running into you two here," added George.

Harry smiled in spite of himself. The audacity of the Twins just was too much.

Arthur was not quite as taken with their antics and glared at them, disapproval written across his face. "Well boys what are you doing here tonight?"

"Well you see Dad," started Fred.

"We knew that Ronikins was," continued George.

"Coming here tonight and,"

"He let slip some of his thoughts so,"

"We really wanted to see the reaction."

"To his idiotic,"

"Reasoning."

"And here we are," finished George.

"Wait here," commanded their father.

Arthur went back inside and left Harry with the Twins.

"Look Harry," began George.

"We want you to know that we," said Fred.

"Never really agreed with Bill and,"

"Charlie and the idea to keep you away,"

"From Ginny."

"Mum and Dad kind of interrupted before,

"We had a chance to let our feelings be known."

"We're really sorry that things played out the way things did."

"We hope you believe us and we want to make things right between us and you and Ginny," said George.

Harry stared at the two of them for a moment, there sincerity was written all over them. Somehow Harry knew that they were telling the truth. He stuck out his hand and Fred and George both shook it enthusiastically. Smiling at the two of them he said "Now all you have to do is convince Ginny."

**XX**

Arthur re-entered the kitchen and turned to Molly who was looking at him totally bewildered. "It seems the Twins couldn't stay away."

Molly started to get angry but Arthur cut her off. "Molly, not now, lets finish dealing with Ronald and then we'll deal with the Twins."

Seething, Molly agreed, "OK Arthur, first things first."

"Well Ronald, can you accept Harry and Ginny together or not. No "I guess", Yes or No?" she said forcefully.

Ron looked at each person in the room, they were all staring at him. He started sweating and felt the pressure mounting on him. "Yes Mum," he finally said softly. "I have to."

Molly looked at Ginny who thought for a second and shrugged her shoulders. Ginny realized it really didn't matter to her. Ron had pushed her out of his life several years ago and she really didn't care one way of the other for herself and she would support Harry in whatever he decided about Ron.

Molly then looked at Hermione who looked ready to scream and cry at the same time. She knew that Hermione still had issues to satisfy but that was between her and Ron, They'd have to work those things out themselves.

Molly stood and headed for the door, "One moment please," she said.

Molly walked out the door but halted several steps beyond it, "Harry, could I have a word?" She noticed Harry talking amicably with the Twins. He looked over and came to her.

"What's up Mum?" he asked.

"I wanted your opinion on Ron and whether or not he should be allowed to return to the Burrow." she replied.

Harry looked at the ground for a second and kicked it with his toe, "What does Ginny think? He asked.

Molly looked at Harry carefully, "I think she doesn't care one way or the other for herself but wants to support you in whatever you decide."

Harry looked up in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes Harry, I think she has written Ron off as a close sibling. Ron's actions of the past few years has caused her to distance herself from him. I really think she doesn't care one way or the other, she'll treat him the same, cool and distant, don't bother me and I won't bother you, I feel covers it. The question is how do you feel about it?"

Harry glanced at the Twins and then back to Molly, "You know Mum, If Ginny is OK with it so am I. Ron has made his bed and will now have to lie in it. He has done irrevocable damage to our relationship. I don't think we'll ever get back to where we once were. As long as he's civil to Ginny and me I have no problems with him returning here."

Molly nodded, OK, give me about five minutes and then bring these two in." Molly returned to the kitchen.

"Ronald, if you are to return here there will be some requirements that you will have to comply with," she said.

Ron nodded his head "OK Mum, what are they?"

"First and foremost you will not bother Ginny and Harry and I mean at all. One whiff of you being rude or bothering them in any way and you'll be out of here so fast it will make your head spin, And that includes when you return to school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mum," Ron said contritely.

"Second, you'll be required to pull more weight around here. You'll have additional chores to do," she added.

Ron nodded his head "Yes Mum."

"That's it for now Ronald. I'm sure Hermione wants to talk to you," she said "You know Ron, you have a lot of growing up to do. You're 17 now and time to start acting like an adult."

"Yes Mum," He said one more time.

"OK, you may go to your room," she said in dismissal.

Ron stood up and paused for a moment, looking rather dazed. Hermione came over and took him by the hand, "Come Ronald, we have things to discuss," she said as she led him up the stairs.

Molly and Ginny resumed their seats while Arthur went out to retrieve Harry and the Twins. He found Harry once again talking amicably with them. "We're ready for you inside now," he said.

Harry led the way, smiling and joking with the Twins. Molly was not as pleased with their appearance at the Burrow. "What do the two of you think you are doing here this evening?" she asked sternly.

Both looked quite sheepish, "Well we just couldn't resist listening in on Ron," began George.

"Yeah, he let slip that he believed that Harry would forgive him just because they were best mates," added Fred.

"And besides, we wanted a chance to plead our case and grovel if we had to, to get back in the good graces of our beloved sister," said George.

Molly's lips twitched upward toward a smile briefly when she heard George say Grovel.

Fred looked Ginny right in the eye and said firmly, "Look Ginny, we know we're on kind of shaky ground here, but the truth of the matter is we never agreed to Bill and Charlie's plan to force Harry to dump you." He then glanced at Molly, "Things were interrupted before we had a chance to let Harry and our git brothers know what we thought of their so call plan. And that's the truth, we'll even swear a Wizard's oath to the fact if you wish!"

George spoke up next "Look Ginny we'll do anything at all for you and Harry. We think you two really belong together and you know us, we had plans for our dear brothers for sticking their noses in where they didn't belong. We'll prostrate ourselves before you, really anything you want, just say it."

Ginny had a hard time containing her grin, "So if I tell you to parade naked down Diagon Alley next weekend, you'll do it?"

Fred and George looked at each other and smiled, "Just say the word!" they both said.

Ginny busted out laughing, "No, you two agreed way to fast. Does Harry believe you?"

Both nodded their assent.

Ginny looked at Harry who nodded his agreement.

Ginny shook her head with a grin on her face, "I do too. You both have always been there for me, taught me the ropes on pranking, helped me when I needed it and paid more attention to me at school than Ron did. I found it hard to believe that you were in on the plan to force Harry away."

Ginny walked around the table toward her brothers and took them both into a big hug. "Next time let me know or you'll face my wrath, got it!"

"Yes mam," the replied in unison.

Arthur looked on with a amused smile on his face, this even had turned out better than he and Molly could have ever hoped.

Harry grabbed butterbeers for the four youngsters, Molly and Arthur opted for tea and they all sat down at the table like before the brothers had tried to interfere with Harry and Ginny.

Ginny laughed with the Twins and added, "You two still owe me for letting me think that you were involved."

Fred assumed a look of mock outrage, "What! We were forbidden from coming here."

Ginny laughed harder, "Didn't stop you tonight did it? Besides didn't you ever hear of an owl?"

The Twins looked at each other in shock. "An Owl?" they said in unison as if they'd never heard of such a thing. Turning back to Ginny, Fred said "It never occurred,"

"To us!" finished George. "Though in our defense,"

"It's hard to grovel by owl," said Fred.

Fred and George finished their drinks and rose to leave. Each in turn shook hands with their father and Harry and hugged Molly and Ginny. "We're sorry we worried everyone and we won't let it happen again," they said.

"OK," said Ginny, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Arthur accompanied the Twins out the door and walked a short distance with them. "Boy's, before you leave I'd like a quick word with you."

Fred and George halted and turned to their father, "What's up Dad," Fred asked.

Glancing back at the Burrow he spoke softly, "I don't want to say too much right now but you two need to get in touch with Charlie. He's got something planned to try and make it up with Ginny and Harry and he can use all the help he can get."

The Twins looked at each other and then back to Arthur, "OK Dad, we'll get in touch with him and see how we can help," said Fred.

"All right boys, I'm glad that you were able to get back into the good graces of your sister and her fiancé."

"Fiancé?" yelled the Twins. "We must have missed that little detail tonight."

They quickly made their way back into the house and rushed over to Ginny and demanded to see her ring. "Congratulations!" they shouted. They hugged Ginny and slapped Harry on his back, shaking his hand with a lot of "Spiffy," and Smashing Good Show!" and much frivolity on their part.

With one last round of hugs, kisses and handshakes the Twins finally departed for their flat.

**XX**

Hermione accompanied Ron up to his room. Ron sat on the edge of his bed and she stood with her back against the door frame. Steeling herself she asked "Do you feel up to talking some more right now?"

Ron looked up at her like a punch drunk prize fighter. "About what?" he asked defensively.

"About us, Ronald,"she answered.

"What about us?" Ron asked uncertainly.

Hermione took a large calming breath and let it out slowly. "Look Ron, things have got to change, you've got to change. We're not little kids any more and it's time for you to grow up and act like an adult." Hermione went over and sat on Harry's old bed. "There's a war on Ron in case you've forgotten and we're in the thick of it. Me, Harry, you, Ginny and your family, we're all involved whether or not we like it. It's time to grow up Ron."

"What does that have to do with us?" Ron persisted.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling and she shook her head. "Ron, I've grown up. I'm looking for more out of a relationship than a little snogging and hand holding. I'm looking for mutual love and support, a person to rely upon and a person that can rely upon me. Right now I don't think you are that person Ron, not when you're stuck with a fourteen year old's mind set about what a boyfriend / girlfriend relationship is like."

Ron was shell-shocked from Hermione's words, he had never given their relationship any thought. His mind began racing with all kinds of thoughts, he felt his brain would explode from all the pressure he felt.

Hermione stood, "Well I want to go down and see Harry and Ginny before they go to their room."

Ron looked like he'd been slammed by a Bludger. "Wha-What was tha-that?"

Hermione gave him a smug smile knowing she was really piling on the emotional shocks, "Harry and Ginny, I want to see them before they go to their room," she repeated.

"They room together?" he said as he stood.

"Yeah they do, though it's not that big of a deal, I mean they are engaged," Hermione smirked.

Ron plopped back onto the bed, a stunned look on his face. " I can't believe that they're actually engaged!"

"Yes they're engaged, Ron. You know, like, to be married! So much for the plan to force them apart." Smiling broadly and figuring she had given him plenty to ponder, Hermione made her way back down to the kitchen wondering how things had gone with the Twins.

**AN: **One brother left to go, Harry's Birthday is coming up and then Ginny's. A lot to happen in the next few chapters before Harry leaves to hunt Horcruxes. If you haven't voted on Ron's role please do it soon.**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Twelve**

Ginny was worried. Harry's birthday was only a few days away and she didn't have a present for him, worse yet she didn't have any idea of what to get him.

She wanted to get him something that would help him on his quest to rid the world of Riddle but had no idea what that would be.

She'd found out from Harry about what her father had done in getting Harry stuff for the hunt and she was please and astounded at what he had done. Food and shelter were two major requirements for Harry's ability to remain hidden from detection while out hunting.

Ginny was sitting looking out their bedroom window, watching Harry as he de-gnomed the garden. Harry was having a blast doing it, he really seemed to enjoy it, unlike her brothers who only ever saw it as a tedious chore. Harry had explained to her that after being forced to do all the gardening, housekeeping and other chores at the Dursley's he found doing them here to be fun and rewarding. Here he was loved and accepted and helping around the house was something he wanted to do because he was helping take care of his home, not some place he was required to stay at.

Ginny laughed at Harry's antics tossing the Gnomes, he was having a great time in tossing them by ones and twos, whirling them over his head and slinging them over the garden wall. He'd taken his shirt off due to the heat of the summer afternoon and she loved the way the sweat glistened on his muscles as he worked in the garden.

She smiled at remembering Harry taking her in his arms and holding her so tight, and her running her hands over his bare chest and arms. She''d never been happier in her life and Harry was the reason for it.

There was a soft knock on her door and she called out for the person to come in. It was Hermione who came over and looked out to see what Ginny was staring at out the window.

She smiled at Ginny, "I can see why you're sitting here staring out the window, great view isn't it?"

Ginny smiled back at Hermione, "Yes it is, I could look at this view all day."

Hermione looked puzzled, "Why is Harry doing that and not Ron?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione before looking back out the window, "Harry actually loves to toss the Gnomes and Mum has Ron straightening up the attic and trust me, I'm sure he'd rather be de-gnoming too. The dirt and dust are bad enough but dealing with the ghoul can be a real chore and the smell, yuck!"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah and I bet the heat in the attic is pretty stifling this time of year."

Ginny just shrugged and went back to staring out the window at Harry who was wiping the sweat from his brow. Ginny jumped down from sitting in the window seat and headed for the door. "I think Harry could use something to drink about now, see ya."

Hermione followed Ginny down to the kitchen, cool drinks sounded good and she figured Ron could probably use one too. It would also give her an opportunity to talk to him in private.

Hermione filled a pitcher with ice water, grabbed a glass and headed to the attic.

**XX**

Ginny made some lemonade and grabbed two glasses, she placed them all on a tray along with a plate of biscuits.

Smiling she headed out the door eager to get to Harry. As she rounded the corner of the house she saw a gnome sail impressively over the wall and sail out off sight. "Great height and distance on that one," she called out. "I'm sure if Gnome tossing was an Olympic sport that would have been a gold medal winner for sure."

Harry paused and looked back at Ginny, he broke into a huge grin. "Oh, I'm not sure about that, I'm sure George or Fred could beat that."

Ginny set the tray on the wall, "I don't think so, I've seen them all and I'm sure even Bill or Charlie in their prime couldn't have beaten that toss. Plus the style points, my handsome Gnome tosser, you'd win hands down." Ginny then came over and kissed Harry, twining her arms around his neck, running her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. Harry willingly granted her access and hugged her close.

Harry and Ginny broke the kiss after a short while. Harry looked at the mess he had made of Ginny's shirt. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

Ginny just smiled at him, "I came and kissed you in case you didn't notice." She turned and poured the lemonade into the glasses. She handed one to Harry and took the other for herself. She then offered the plate of biscuits to Harry who took a couple and started to eat one. He then took a huge drink from his glass, drinking more than half.

Ginny laughed and refilled it, "Someone was thirsty!"

"Hey, Gnome tossing is hard work, especially Olympic calibre," joked Harry.

Ginny laughed with him and sat down against the wall. Harry sat next to her and she laid her head in his lap. Harry finished his glass of lemonade and set it down. He then gently ran his hand through Ginny's hair, laying his head back against the wall, he let his eyes drift closed, relishing the feel of Ginny's silky hair running through his fingers

Ginny groaned after a few minutes and sat up, Harry looked perplexed at Ginny's frown. "What's wrong love?" he asked.

Ginny, looking like a petulant child, "If I remain in the sun much longer I'm gonna burn and I was enjoying laying in your lap."

"And I was enjoying you laying there," Harry said gently. Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ginny. Helping her up he led her to the bench under the large oak tree in the garden. A few Gnomes peeking out from nearby bushes watched them go.

Harry sat down at one end and Ginny lay down with her head in his lap again. "Ah, this is much better," said Ginny. "Nice shade, comfy lap, my true love, what more could a girl want?"

"How about a kiss?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled and thought for a moment, "Well, that would be pretty nice too."

Harry returned her smile as he leaned down and gave Ginny a tender kiss. "How was that?" he asked.

Ginny smiled dreamily, "Very nice," she said.

Harry resumed running his hand through Ginny's hair. Ginny's eyes drifted shut, the peaceful sounds of nature surrounded her, the birds singing, the buzz of nearby bees gathering nectar from flowers, the breeze through the trees along with Harry's gentle stroking of her hair all combined to make Ginny drowsy.

"This is so nice," she whispered. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too," Harry whispered back.

And so they sat, two lovers enjoying a pleasant summer afternoon, their cares forgotten for awhile as they reveled in each others company.

**XX**

Hermione climbed the stairs to the attic somewhat surprised to find Ron actually working when she finally got to the top. The heat was stifling and Ron was drenched in sweat, his hair plastered down and rivulets running down his face, his back was to her as she entered.

"Hey Ron," she called out.

Ron jumped at the sound of her voice. "Blimey Hermione, give a bloke some warning why don't you?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "It wasn't like I was trying to sneak up on you." She looked around and was impressed with the amount of work it look liked he's accomplished.

Ron scowled a bit and said tersely, "What do you want? Come to gloat or something?"

The smile slipped off Hermione's face, "No Ronald, I thought you might like a cool drink," she replied as she held up the pitcher of ice water. She put the pitcher and glass down and turned to descend the stairs.

Ron's face fell and his shoulder's slumped, "I'm sorry Hermione, I'm hot tired and irritable. Thanks for bringing me the drinks. I appreciate it a lot."

Hermione halted and turned back to Ron, "Why don't you come down in the hall and cool off for a little bit. You don't want to pass out from dehydration up here."

Ron picked up the glass and pitcher of ice water and followed Hermione down the steps. He sat on them once they got down to the hallway. He poured himself a glass of the cold water and downed it in one long drink. He poured another and finished off half of it before stopping. "Boy, does that really hit the spot," he said.

He ran the icy glass across his forehead, "Ah," he sighed. "That feels good too."

Hermione looked at Ron appraisingly, "I'm a little surprised with the amount of work you accomplished up there," she said nodding her head in the direction of the attic.

Ron shrugged his shoulder's, "Well I thought about what you and my Mum said about growing up and all," he said. "Plus who wants to stay up there any longer than you have to in this heat," he added with a chuckle.

"Still Ron, in the past I don't think you'd have applied yourself as diligently as you have. I'm glad to see the change."

Ron blushed a bit, though it was hard to tell with him being quite flushed from the heat. "Thanks," he said sheepishly.

Ron looked down at the floor, "Hermione," he asked hesitantly. "Do you think Harry will still want me along on the hunt for the Horcruxes?"

Hermione had a look of disbelief on her face. "Ron, you've got to be kidding me right?"

"Why Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh Ron, weren't you listening at all last night? Harry is furious with you. You betrayed him at the most fundamental level, when he could have used your support the most, and you still think he'll just forget all about that? Are you delusional? "

Ron assumed a air of abject dejection. "What can I do to make things right with him Hermione?"

"Ron," she sighed, "I'm not sure you'll ever be able to make things right as you put it. The most you can hope for is he'll become friendly with you again, as for being his mate, let alone his best mate, I doubt that will ever be possible. You betrayed him Ron, betrayed him when he needed you the most. Things like that aren't just forgotten."

"Isn't there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Look Ron, if you're really looking to try, it's going to be a long hard road. In the beginning Harry is probably not going to acknowledge you with anything more than contempt and distrust. You can start by being friendly but not pushy. Say Hi as you pass. Offer to help him if you can. But again be prepared to be rebuked at first. He may only acknowledge you with a frown at first or not acknowledge you at all."

Ron nodded his head and stared at the floor.

"Really Ron, Harry is seriously angry at you. I don't think he really got to demonstrate that to you before being interrupted by the Twins. He didn't come back in till after you were done and believe me, as mad as he was, you got off lucky. Don't be surprised if some of that anger resurfaces and he vents it at you."

Ron finished his glass of ice water. "Thanks for the drink Hermione and the advice on Harry. I'd better finish up, I have probably ten more minutes of work and I'd like to get it over with."

"Your welcome Ron," Hermione said. She took the empty glass and pitcher and descended back down stairs.

Ron watched her go before climbing back up into the furnace that was the attic to finish the job his mother had set for him.

**XX**

Fred and George were just getting ready to take their lunch break, on these off days during the week they opted to eat together if they could, when Bill and Charlie came through the door.

"Hey guy's," said Charlie, "Think you could join us for lunch?"

Fred smiled at his brother, "Why hello our esteemed Dragon breath brother, we were just about to take our lunch break."

"And we'd love to join you and Bill," said George

"For lunch this,"

"Afternoon."

Charlie and Bill chuckled at the Twins. It never ceased to amaze them how they could finish each others thoughts and sentences.

"And tell you what,"Said George.

"We're feeling so good today,"

"We'll buy."

Bill and Charlie were shocked, not that the Twins weren't generous but they rarely volunteered to buy lunch.

"What brings this boon?" asked Bill with a chuckle.

"Why our reconciliation with our beloved sister and her fiancé," answered Fred.

"Bill and Charlie were stunned. "Fiancé?" they said in unison.

Fred and George broke out in laughter. "Ah Gred, I see our esteemed brothers were not in the know of the change in the dating status of our beloved sister."

"I agree dear Forge, from the stunned looks on their faces they were in the proverbial dark about her current state of betrothal."

"Come on dear brothers, onward to the Leaky Cauldron and we'll raise our glasses in toast to the well being and happiness of the devoted couple," cried George.

Fred and George each took a brother by the elbow and steered them out the door. As they left Fred yelled back over his shoulder, "Verity! Don't let the place burn down while we're out."

They made there way down Diagon Alley towards the Cauldron, Bill and Charlie still gobsmacked by the Twins revelation. "Engaged? Are you sure?" asked Charlie.

"Yes," replied George "And a very beautiful ring he gave her too."

Charlie shook his head, "Well I know she wasn't wearing any ring the night I was there," he said.

They arrived at the Pub and got a table. Fred got the waitresses attention, "Firewhiskeys and butterbeers all around," he said.

They all ordered their sandwiches at the same time. The waitress brought their drinks in short order.

Fred took his Firewhiskey and raised his glass, "To Ginny and Harry, may their love be strong, their marriage happy and their house filled with children."

The other brothers all said, "To Ginny and Harry." They clinked their glasses and drained them in one gulp.

Their sandwiches arrived and they started eating their food.

"Funny you should say "Their House"," said Charlie.

"Why's that my esteemed brother?" asked Fred.

"Well I've come up with an idea on something to do to get back in the good graces of our sister and her now fiancé," stated Charlie.

George smirked, "What makes you think we need anything to get back into Ginny and Harry's good graces," asked George jovially.

Bill was surprised by George's question. "What are you saying George?" he asked.

"Well Gred and I are already back in their, how did you put it, "Good Graces" and don't really need to do anything else, you see," said George.

Bill sat back stunned for a moment. "How come you're so well off with Ginny and Harry?" he asked bewildered.

"Let's just say our situation was a little different than yours and leave it at that," Fred said.

"But Dad did say we should get in contact with you and help in any way we could," added George.

"So what's up?" asked Fred.

"Well here's what I was thinking," Charlie began with a smile.

**XX**

Ginny finally sat up, she realized she must have dozed off for a little bit. "How long was I asleep?" she asked sheepishly.

Harry smiled at her, "About an hour," he said.

Ginny smiled shyly, "Guess I was pretty comfortable where I was," she said softly.

"I guess so," Harry replied, "I know I was, with the girl of my dreams laying with her head in my lap, looking so peaceful and beautiful while she snoozed."

Ginny blushed lightly, playing with a stray strand of her hair, curling and uncurling it around a finger absent mindedly.

"You're really cute when you do that," Harry said softly with a smile.

"What?" Ginny said perplexed.

"Playing with your hair like that," Harry replied.

Ginny suddenly realized what she was doing and dropped her hands into her lap.

"Why'd you stop," Harry asked.

"I don't know," she said self-consciously. "It's something I do without thinking about it," she added.

"Well like I said, it's cute and I like it," Harry whispered as he pulled Ginny close and started to nibble on her ear.

"Harry," Ginny moaned.

"What?" Harry breathed, sending shivers down Ginny's spine as his hot breath brushed over her ear and neck.

Ginny tilted her head offering her neck to Harry. He didn't disappoint her as he trailed kisses down her neck and around up to her other ear.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry, she groaned. "You sure know how to get me going."

Ginny turned and kissed Harry deeply. Pulling back she was panting hard. The look in Harry's eyes shook her to her core, the love and desire she saw made her feel weak inside. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I think you should finish de-gnoming the garden and I'd better get back in the house. We don't want to get Mum upset at us."

"OK," said Harry a bit disappointed.

Ginny stood and said coyly, "Besides, I'd rather continue this tonight." Ginny gathered the glasses and tray and headed back toward the house. She looked back over her shoulder and winked at Harry, when he smiled at her she blew him a kiss.

Smiling back at Ginny, Harry put on his gloves and grabbed another Gnome, his toss surpassed all previous tosses by a wide margin!

**XX**

Ginny entered the house and found her mother in the kitchen baking bread for dinner that night.

"Hey Mum, I need to get to Diagon Alley," Ginny said.

"What for Darling," Molly asked.

"I need to get Harry's birthday present," she said.

"Well you're not going alone young lady," Molly said sternly.

"How about if Hermione went with me?" Ginny asked.

Molly thought for a moment, "Can you wait for about ten/fifteen minutes?"

"I guess so Mum."

"Good, then I'll be able to go with you two. I have a few errands to run and I can do them at the same time. Why don't you go find Hermione, I think she went up to her room a little while ago."

Ginny ran up the stairs and found Hermione in her room reading, "_So typical_," thought Ginny. "Hey Hermione, Mum and I are going to go to Diagon Alley, you want to come along?"

"I'll be right down," said Hermione.

Ginny stopped off in her room and got her money from the drawer where she kept all her important stuff. She had saved almost 30 Galleons, it was every Knut she had. She'd been saving for years and years and she finally thought she had a good reason to spend it.

Ginny hid it in her clothes and went down to wait for Hermione and her Mum to get ready to leave for Diagon Alley.

**XX**

Harry figured he was pretty much done clearing the garden of Gnomes. He was sure that a few remained but they were hiding pretty good and wouldn't show themselves when Harry was close by.

Harry headed for the house and a cool drink, and if he was lucky a kiss from the love of his life. As he entered the kitchen his senses were assaulted by the wonderful aroma of fresh baking bread. If anything could come close to being his favourite smell other than Ginny, fresh baked bread had to be it.

Molly was just removing the last two loaves from the oven when he entered. "Ummm, Mum, that smells great," he said.

Ginny came down into the kitchen and saw Harry eyeing the bread with a covetous look. She laughed out loud causing Harry to frown playfully at her, "Spoiling my fun?" he chuckled.

"That's for dinner tonight Harry," Ginny chided.

"Spoilsport," Harry said.

While they were bantering back and forth Hermione joined them in the kitchen.

It was obvious to her that Harry was not going to Diagon Alley with them. She made her way over to Molly and asked her softly, "Are we going to leave Harry and Ron here alone?"

Molly looked at Hermione with slightly widened eyes, "Well I hadn't really thought about it but I guess it depends on what Harry and Ron have planned.

Harry had overheard the conversation that Molly and Hermione were having.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and then lay down for a while before dinner."

"OK Harry, why don't you go take your shower now while I finish getting ready," Molly said.

Harry hurried up the stairs and quickly showered making him feel much better after being all hot and sweaty. He went back down to the kitchen to say goodbye to Ginny.

He found her sitting in the kitchen with Hermione, he sat down next to Ginny and hugged her close. "Hey Gin, what are you getting at Diagon Alley?" he asked playfully.

Ginny smiled back, "None of your business, Mr Potter."

"Is that so, Mrs. Potter-to-be," Harry replied.

Ginny's smile got bigger, "Mrs. Potter," she whispered. "I like the sound of that."

Harry stood and kissed Ginny "So do I, Ginger-Bear," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny blushed and glanced to see if Hermione had heard. "Harry!" she whispered. "Someone will hear." Hermione was looking pointedly away, seeming unaware of Harry and Ginny's conversation.

Harry chuckled "So?" he said as he leaned in and kissed her again. He straightened up and said "Well have fun shopping you two." And he went upstairs to lay down.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a grin on her face, "Ginger-Bear?" she asked humorously.

Ginny blushed deeply, the full Weasley blush, "Shush, Hermione!"

Hermione chuckled "Don't worry Ginny, I won't repeat it but I do think it's cute. Where did it come from though?"

Ginny chuckled in return, "Harry gave it to me after my confrontation with Charlie, he said he liked the way I scared my big bad brothers."

**XX**

Molly finished changing and went up and knocked on Ron's door. "Come in," she heard.

"Ron, your sister, Hermione and I are going to Diagon Alley, do you want or need anything?" she asked.

"Could you pick me up the latest issue of _Quidditch Weekly_?" he asked.

"OK, son. You'll be here alone with Harry and I don't want anything to happen while we're gone. Got that?"

"Yes Mum. I'm pretty knackered so I'll probably be staying here I my room resting till dinner anyway," Ron replied.

"We'll see you later," Molly said.

She left Ron and descended to the kitchen finding Ginny and Hermione chatting and giggling. "Ready girls?"

"Ready Mum."

"Ready Molly."

They all went into the parlor and flooed to Diagon Alley.

Molly turned to the girls and asked "Well where do you want to go?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "I'm not really sure, I need to find something for Harry's birthday."

"Well Ron asked me to get him the latest copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ so why don't we start at Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Molly said.

The girls agreed and they all headed over to the quidditch store. Ginny wandered through but nothing caught her eye and she really wanted to get something special for Harry, either to help him on his quest or to remind him of her.

"Mum, I'm going to try some place else," Ginny said.

"OK dear, but stay close, we'll be right along after I get Ron's magazine."

Ginny wandered out and headed toward Madam Malkin's. She window shopped at several stores but saw nothing. She then noticed the little Jewellery shop and remembered Harry saying how wonderful and helpful the Jeweller had been.

Ginny entered the shop and felt the same thing Harry had. There was a special magic about the place that made it very welcoming.

Max came out from behind the curtain when he heard the bell on the door ring. "May I help you Miss?" he asked.

Ginny smiled, "I hope so," she said. "I'm looking for something special for my fiancé."

Max smiled, "Fiancé? Did he buy your ring here?"

"No," Ginny said. "The ring belonged to his mother. But he did have you make a special Emerald necklace to match some earnings he had."

"Ah, so you're his someone special," said Max. "I'm pleased to meet you. Do you have any idea what you are looking for?"

"Not really, I just need to find something really special, he is going to have to go away for a while and I can't go with him. I'm looking for something to remind him of me."

"Ah," said Max. "Do you have a price range in mind?"

Ginny blushed, "I have 30 Galleons."

Max looked at Ginny closely. He was aware who her boyfriend was and knew what he was rumoured to have to do.

Max went over to a case and pulled out a silver bracelet, it had a fairly heavy chain and a large rectangle piece, it had a small heart made out of small rubies in one corner. "This is a very nice man's bracelet and it has a couple special features."

Max pulled up on the side with the ruby heart and the top lifted up. Inside was a place for a small photograph covering about half of the bracelet, the other half was perforated.

Ginny looked at it puzzled, "What's this area for?" she asked.

"That's a special area that is enchanted to hold any scent. Smells are a powerful memory inducer, many put the scent of their perfume," Max explained.

"How much is it?" asked Ginny.

"Well," Max pondered visibly, "The metal is sterling but the stones are of a inferior quality, the charms nothing extraordinary and since your fiancé is a customer, I'll let you have it for 15 Galleons."

Ginny was surprised and pleased, she'd found a wonderful gift for Harry that he could wear and have a constant reminder of her while they were parted and it wasn't going to cost her all her savings.

"How do I get my picture in the bracelet?" Ginny asked.

Max smiled, "It's a simple charm, I could preform it for you if you like," Max offered.

"That'd be wonderful," Ginny said.

"Do you have a perfume you use?"

"Not really, but Harry loves the smell of my hair, so it must be my shampoo," Ginny said while blushing.

Max smiled at her, "Yes somewhat, but like perfume, each wearer influences the aroma. I can preform a charm that will duplicate the smell of your hair in the bracelet. Would you like it engraved?"

Ginny thought for a moment, would there be an additional charge for that?" she asked.

As long as it isn't too long, no, it would be included," Max answered. He showed her where on the inside of the top piece it would go. It would only be seen when it was opened to look at the picture.

"That would be great," Ginny said. "Please put, _You're always in my heart, Love your Ginger-Bear."_

Max smiled and took his wand, casting the spells. Ginny felt a fluttering around her head for a moment and then it was gone. Max looked at the inside of bracelet and smiled. He then showed Ginny the results and she was astounded to see the image of her inside and the lovely engraving. The image was her but almost seemed enhanced somehow, the light sparkled in her hair making it a glowing halo framing her face. The lighting was soft and made her skin glow with an inner beauty. She could smell the subtle fragrance that she recognized as her shampoo with something else hidden in the aroma.

Max boxed up the gift and wrapped it for Ginny. "Will there be anything else?" he asked.

"No that will be everything for today," Ginny replied.

Ginny paid and was ecstatic at her gift for Harry, she'd found something that she thought he would like immensely and it hadn't cost her a lot. She exited the shop and went looking for Hermione and her Mum.

Max watched Ginny leave and smiled. A woman came out from the back through the curtain and looked at Max with an amused look on her face. "Since when have you ever sold an inferior quality stone? You've never done that in your life! The sterling was worth more than what you charged her."

"Quiet wife!" Max snapped, but with a smirk on his face.

She laughed at him, "You're nothing but an old romantic fool."

Max shrugged, "So be it Martha, but there is something about that couple. I feel that they are very important in the coming troubles and their love is something very special. If what I have done in any way helps then it is a small price to pay."

Martha reached up and kissed Max on the cheek. "I'm proud of you and your instincts are hardly ever wrong. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Max turned his head and kissed his wife back, "I love you too, dear one."

**AN:** Can anyone figure out what Charlie has planned? Anyone want to try out for the Gnome Tossing Team?


	13. Chapter 13

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ginny was slightly concerned, tonight would be the first meal that she and Harry would have with Ron. With the day's schedule being so chaotic, breakfast and lunch had been pretty much broken up, just ones and twos eating when they could.

She and Hermione had decided together to keep a close eye on both Ron and Harry this evening. Ginny was pretty sure that Harry would probably want to stay as far from Ron as possible and she doubted he would initiate any conversation with her brother.

She looked at Harry as he lay beside her. She had joined him in their room when she had come back from Diagon Alley. He had been asleep allowing her to come in quietly and place his gift in the drawer where she had her potions and book hidden. She had stared at the contraceptive potions for a moment before shutting the drawer. She was still contemplating what to do concerning them.

Right now she was snuggled into Harry's side. He had barely stirred when she laid down next to him. She smiled slightly at the thought of how happy she was and had been since Harry had proposed. She felt Harry's warmth as she lay next to him. Subconsciously Harry's arm tightened around Ginny and pulled her closer and she heard him sigh contentedly.

A soft knock came at their door, "Ginny, dinners almost ready," came Hermione's muted call.

"OK, Hermione, we'll be down soon," she answered.

Ginny leaned up and gently kissed Harry, she felt him stir and sleepily begin to respond to her. "Hey sweetheart, time for dinner," she said softly.

Harry answered by kissing her harder than she had him. Ginny returned the kiss but when Harry broke the kiss to move to her neck, she rolled over and stood up. Harry groaned his disapproval which prompted Ginny to laugh. "I said we'd continue tonight."

Ginny extended her hand to Harry to help him rise, when Harry took it he tried to pull her back down to him, but she was ready for him and hauled him over and off the bed. When he thumped to the floor, Ginny laughed at his predicament. Harry at first glared at Ginny but then a smile crept onto his face and it soon turned a chuckle that turned into a full laugh along with Ginny.

She extended her hand once again and helped Harry to his feet. She leaned in and gave Harry a kiss and took his hand leading him out the door and down for dinner.

Molly had set the table for the six of them, magically shrinking the table to about eight feet long so that they wouldn't be spread from one end of the room to the other.

She sat at one end of the table and Arthur at the other. Harry and Ginny were the next ones down and Harry sat to the left of Arthur and Ginny sat next to him, placing her at Molly's right. Hermione and Ron came last. Ron went to sit in his customary place that would have placed him at Arthur's right and across from Harry.

"Ronald, please come sit here by me," Molly said.

Ron looked surprised and appeared to be about to say something but then stopped himself and just nodded his head and switched places.

Molly had outdone herself in preparing the evenings meal and they enjoyed it immensely even if the atmosphere was a little strained.

Harry had pointedly ignored Ron, eating in silence, only acknowledging when he was spoken directly to.

Ron, who acted a bit awkward, not knowing what to do or say. He sat mainly in silence too but he kept glancing at Ginny and Harry. This did not go unnoticed by Molly and Ginny.

Ginny for her part mostly ignored Ron, she hadn't changed her opinion or feelings for him one iota. She did notice his constant glances at her and Harry but couldn't have cared less. As long as he left them alone she'd be fine with things just they way they were.

Dinner finally ended and Ron was the first to rise, he hugged his Mum and straightened to leave. "Good night Mum, Dad" he said. He turned to Hermione "Good night Hermione." Visibly swallowing he looked at Ginny, "Good night Ginny, Good night Harry."

He then turned and left the room, heading up the stairs to his room. Hermione watched Ginny and Harry as Ron spoke to each of them. Ginny had frowned slightly and looked mildly perplexed. Harry had reacted minimally at best. She noticed a brief flicker of annoyance cross his face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. He hadn't even glanced Ron's way.

Hermione sighed but the reaction was what she had expected. Rising she excused herself and headed up to see how Ron was taking Harry and Ginny's reaction.

Molly started her ubiquitous pot of tea. "Ginny we'd like to speak to you about meeting with Percy."

Ginny and Harry remained seated and Harry took Ginny's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeezed. Ginny squeezed back and gave Harry a small smile.

"When were you thinking of having him here Mum," she asked.

Molly poured tea for them all and sat back down. "We feel tomorrow evening would be best."

Ginny just shrugged her shoulder's "That's fine Mum, I'd like to get it over with and out of the way."

Molly and Arthur both smiled slightly. "We're glad you want to get this over with, the other question we have is Harry's birthday is coming up in a couple of days. We wanted to know if either of you objected to inviting the boys and their significant others to Harry's party?" Molly asked.

Ginny looked from her mum to her dad. "Do you mind if we discuss it by our selves?" she replied.

"Not at all dear," Molly answered.

Ginny and Harry finished their tea and headed up to their room. Once there Ginny flopped down on the bed and Harry sat in the chair by the vanity.

"So, Harry, what do you think about my brothers coming to your party?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked back at Ginny thoughtfully. "Gin, the question is what do you think? The one I have the biggest problem with is already here. The others have hurt you far worse than me, do you want them here?"

Ginny smiled wanly at Harry, "I knew you'd throw it back at me, and yes I know it's really up to me. I'm torn between how much they have hurt us and wanting to try for Mum's sake to allow them here for her. I mean if you can tolerate Ron being around, I should be able to tolerate the others for an evening."

Ginny rolled onto her back and staring at the ceiling groaned out, "Why does everything have to be so damn difficult?"

Harry rose and went and joined Ginny on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I don't know Ginny, but I do know that our love for one another can see us through anything."

Ginny snuggled into Harry, she buried her face into his neck and shoulder. "Thanks Love, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We should go let Mum know that she can invite your git brothers."

Ginny smiled at Harry calling her brothers gits. "OK, just remember that I said we'd pick up from this afternoon tonight and I aim to hold you to that."

**XX**

Percy sat eating his breakfast of cold cereal. The same cereal he had every day during the summer, during the winter it was hot porridge. It wasn't because he particularly liked it, it was because it was good for him.

So there he sat, back straight, one hand in his lap while he ate in solitary silence.

His rumination was broken by a tapping on the window, Errol, the family owl was there with a letter in his beak. With slightly shaky hands he opened the window to let Errol in. The owl dropped the letter took a drink from the glass of pumpkin juice on the table and immediately took off out the window.

Percy was surprised as Errol rarely had the energy for such sustained flight. It was as if even the owl didn't want to be associated with him. This caused Percy to wonder where his owl Hermes was. He hadn't seen his owl since he was banished from the Burrow.

Steeling himself, Percy looked at the letter and recognized his mother's writing. Slowly he opened the envelope and pulled the piece of parchment out.

_Percy,_

_Your presence is required at the Burrow this evening at 8pm._

_Be on time._

_Molly_

Percy shook his head, he loved his family but they didn't adhere to the same standards that he kept. They just didn't behave properly, how his parents could allow the Twins to cause such mayhem was beyond him.

Bill had a decent enough job but his appearance was appalling, the provincial pony tail and that fang earring, it made him shudder. And Charlie, where to start, again a decent enough chap but his choice of a profession, really, how low class. He always thought that Dragon Handlers were of the most base sort. Not acceptable for polite company. They tended to be a rough and tumble group with a very earthy humour that Percy found very distasteful.

Then there was the youngest two, Ron and Ginny. Ron was much too immature and his temper, the boy had absolutely no control, plus he had the manners of a slop hog.

And then there was Ginny, the baby of the family and the only girl. She was allowed to act most improperly. A young lady shouldn't be allowed to run around like she had been. Flying and playing Quidditch, she was way to much of a tomboy, it was down right scandalous. After her disastrous first year, it was amazing that she had been allowed so much freedom. If she had been his daughter she would never have been allowed to behave as she had been acting.

Percy sighed and got ready for his day. Tonight was going to be such a trial. His family just didn't see how dangerous it was to associate with "The - Boy – Who – Lived.

It wasn't that he was a bad bloke, it was that he was a trouble magnet. Every year it was something else, the thing with the Stone, entering the Chamber, sure he rescued Ginny, but he should have gone to McGonagall or Dumbledore, to go down there by himself was foolish in the extreme. Then his third year and everything to do with that unsavoury character, Sirius Black.

It just went on and on. No, the family would be much better off disassociating itself with that boy, he was nothing but trouble.

Percy finished getting ready and left for the ministry and a proper job for a pure-blood wizard.

**XX**

Ginny awoke still feeling the warm glow of the night she had spent with Harry. He had once again taken her to new heights of pleasure. She dreamed of the night when they were finally married and could experience the ultimate physical act of love. Snuggled up close to Harry, their naked bodies pressed against one another felt so right. Ginny knew she'd never tire or grow use to it.

Ginny looked at Harry's face, it was serene and peaceful. The lines of care and worry were gone, the only time they ever were. She gently reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt her heart leap at the feel of it on her hand.

Ginny had to fight the tears that threatened to come as she thought of having to be separated from him. Damn the Fates she screamed in her mind once more. In her head she knew the why he had to do what he was slated to do but her heart cried out in rebellion Why Harry, why now, why did he have to go?

Sighing she laid her head back down on Harry's shoulder and snuggled a little closer, every second she shared with him was a blessing not to be squandered.

Try as she might not to, the tears started to leak from her eyes, silently as she lay, her tears dripping onto Harry's chest. Ginny scolded herself for being so weak. She wanted so much to be strong for Harry but it seemed she couldn't contain her emotions any more.

Harry finally stirred and hugged Ginny closer to himself. "Shh, Hey Love, what's wrong?"

Through her soft sobs, Ginny said, "I'm sorry, I just sometimes get overwhelmed by thoughts of you leaving."

"It's OK Gin. I'm so sorry for being the cause of so much sadness for you."

"Ah Harry, it's not your fault. It's no ones fault unless you say it's Tom's fault."

"But if I wasn't with you, you wouldn't be suffering because of it."

Ginny started to get mad. "Damn it Harry, how many times do I have to tell you! I choose to be with you! I Love you! If I hear you say that one more time you'll find out just how bad my Bat Bogy Hex can be!"

Thoroughly chastised Harry capitulated. "OK Ginny, I promise never to say that again."

"Good," Ginny said fiercely, "Now kiss me and make up for it!"

Ginny and Harry came together in a fury of raging passion. Harry's tongue danced with Ginny's causing her to burst with heated desire. His hands roamed her body, lighting fire wherever he touched. Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth again feeling like she was flying in clouds of pleasure. Every nerve in her body was crying out with the ecstasy of their passion.

Harry was feeling the same sensations as Ginny, her body pressed into his, he could feel her hard nipples where they bore into him. Her hands were causing exquisite sensations to ripple through him wherever they touched.

Harry's mouth left Ginny's and searched lower, first onto her neck, seeking the spots that he knew drove Ginny the wildest. His left hand found one of Ginny's breasts and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Once more Ginny couldn't believe the feelings of pleasure that ran rampant through her body. She felt herself growing wet with the desire for Harry down in her nether region. She wantonly rubbed herself against Harry, wanting more than ever to feel him inside of her.

In her frustration she grabbed Harry's hardness and stroked it bringing it to full hardness. "Oh Godric Harry," she moaned. "I want you so bad!"

"Ginny you know we promised each other, not till we're married. As much as I want you we have to wait," he said with great effort

"Please make me cum Harry, please," Ginny begged. "I need it so bad right now."

Harry moved to comply with her need. He trailed kisses down her body till he was centred over her dripping slit, it was engorged and open to his probing tongue and fingers. Harry's tongue licked up her slit and tasted her sweetness. She writhed under his ministrations, her mind spun higher and higher, the pressure built and built. Just when she thought she could take it no longer it burst within her.

To Ginny it felt as if the world turned and twisted under her. Never had she felt so much pleasure She saw whirling, swirling splashes of colours explode on the insides of her eye lids.

Her breath came in great shuddering gasps, she was dimly aware of her hands grasping Harry's hair and head. Ginny finally collapsed back onto the bed, never before had she cum so hard, never had she felt so spent and satisfied

Harry made his way back up and took Ginny in his arms, his hardness pressing against her hip. Slowly Ginny took Harry in her hand and she slowly stroked him, keeping him on edge while she tried to recover the use of her body.

Smiling, she rolled over and kissed Harry on his lips, nibbling on his lower lip playfully, she added her tongue to the mix and drove Harry to distraction with the myriad sensations she was causing. Her kisses drifted lower down across his collar bone and onto his chest.

Harry moaned in appreciation of the pleasure she was causing. He found it so hard to accept that someone, let alone his beloved Ginny, could love him so much and could show him in the ways that she was doing.

As Ginny's mouth searched lower her hands continued to roam and caress him everywhere she could reach. It was Harry's turn to writhe on the bed as Ginny sent him into spasms of ecstasy.

Her mouth finally found it's way to Harry's throbbing member. Harry groaned out Ginny's name and ran his hands through her silky hair. Ginny bobbed her head, taking Harry deeper and deeper, causing him to buck his hips up toward her warm, wet inviting mouth.

Finally Harry couldn't take any more and he exploded deep in Ginny's mouth. She greedily swallowed his offering and as he slid off the peak of his orgasm, she made her way back up to Harry's side and snuggled deep into his embrace.

"Merlin, Ginny," he gasped. "It just keeps getting better and better."

"I know," Ginny whispered smugly. "I can't wait till we're married and can experience all that there is to share."

Ginny and Harry snuggled together whispering to each other and sharing soft caresses, basking in the afterglow of their love making.

**XX**

Ron, most unusual for him, was first down for breakfast so that he was alone with his mother. "Hey Mum, I would like to get something for Harry's birthday."

Molly eyed him appraisingly, "What did you have in mind Ron," she asked.

"I was thinking maybe some of Fred and George's products, you know stuff that may be useful for Harry in the future," he replied.

"That's fine Ron. You'll need to get your gift today, I'll need your help tomorrow to help get everything ready for the party," Molly said.

"OK Mum, I'll floo over to the shop this morning and then get back here to help in any way I can."

They were soon joined by Hermione who seemed quite happy this morning. "Good Morning Ron, Molly. How are you this morning?"

Hermione smiled at Ron, "I'm glad to see you didn't get fried up in the attic yesterday."

Ron smiled back, "Baked," he said.

"Excuse me," Hermione said.

"Baked," Ron repeated. "The attic was like an oven, so I would have been baked, not fried."

Hermione chuckled at Ron, "So what's up for today?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to floo over to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to get something for Harry's birthday, then back here to help Mum get ready for the party tomorrow," said Ron.

"Mind if I tag along," Hermione asked.

"Not at all Hermione, we can leave as soon as you're done breakfast."

Hermione looked around, "Where are Harry and Ginny?" she asked.

Molly just smiled, "Sleeping in a bit I guess," she said.

Hermione laughed and said "I wonder if that's all they're doing."

Molly twittered, "Oh Hermione, you're so bad."

Ron's ears turned a bright red as he got what Hermione implied.

Hermione finished her breakfast and rose "I'll just go get ready and be back down in a jiffy." She ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Ron looked at his Mum, "Mum, do you think, you know. . ."

"What Ron," she asked with a smirk on her face.

"You know, Ginny and Harry. I mean they're not even married."

"Oh Ron," Molly said with a sigh. "Look, what happens behind their closed door is really none of mine or your business. Your father and I have given them permission to be together so whatever they do is up to them."

"I know Mum, it just seems that things are moving so fast and Ginny is kind of young. How can you and dad just allow them. . ."

"Look Ronald," Molly said cutting him off "One of the conditions of your returning here was to leave them alone and not question their relationship," Molly said with an edge to her voice.

"OK Mum," Ron said resignedly.

Hermione arrived to rescue Ron and they left to head to Diagon Alley and WWW.

**XX**

Soon after Ron and Hermione left Ginny and Harry arrived in the kitchen for breakfast. They were holding hands and smiling at one another. Molly smiled at their antics, their love brought back memories of her and Arthur's courting days.

As they sat down Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a sweet tender kiss. Molly couldn't believe how attentive Harry had become and his ability to show his emotions in public had blossomed like flowers on a warm spring day.

When he had first arrived at the Burrow he had been so reserved and flinched away from almost all physical contact, especially any type of affectionate touch. The change was like night and day, in both Harry and Ginny the love shone through like a blazing fire. They had a radiant glow that seemed to surround them, both looked more healthy, robust and mature.

Molly had always known that Ginny's experiences with Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets had changed her. She had lost her child-like qualities and became more grown up but also not as happy or quick to laugh. She was glad that Ginny had lost that aspect. She was much happier now, much quicker to laugh, so obviously in love.

"So Harry, what do you want for your birthday dinner?" Molly asked.

"Whatever Mum, I don't care, I don't think you can make a bad meal."

Molly beamed at Harry's words, acting quite flustered. Ginny poked him in the ribs with her elbow, "Suck up," she whispered.

Harry laughed at Ginny's comment and leaned over and kissed her again. "So, as long as it keeps me in good graces with your mother I don't care."

Ginny swatted his arm playfully. "You're incorrigible," she said.

"Thanks," Harry replied cheekily, causing both Ginny and Molly to laugh.

**XX**

Ron and Hermione were wandering Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when they heard a commotion out side in Diagon Alley. George was closest to the front of the store and looked out the window.

"Holy Mother of Godric," he shouted. "Death Eaters!"

Outside chaos reigned. Six black cloaked and masked figures were walking down the street shooting off curses at anyone that moved. One pointed his wand at the store across the street from WWW's and shouted "_Confringo"_ and the store front was blasted and burst into flames.

Fred rushed to join George, "Ready Bro?" he asked.

"Ready!" came George's reply.

Hermione had turned pure white. "You can't be serious about going out there," she cried.

Fred gave her a look of disbelief, "People out there could be dying, they need our help!" he said.

Hermione saw someone try to run away from the Death Eaters but was hit with a vicious cutting curse, blood flying everywhere. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, just moments ago peace and calm had reigned on the street, now chaos and destruction seemed to be everywhere.

She could see several bodies lying in the street, a couple moving feebly, others still, not moving at all.

Just as Fred and George burst out the door ready to join the fray, the Death Eaters Apparated away, leaving several buildings ablaze and a number of bodies lying in the street. It was several more minutes till the Aurors arrived to take control of the situation. The whole episode had lasted less than five minutes. There had been no time for an official response from any Ministry personnel. There had been little actual damage and no one had died but the fear generated was significant.

Voldemort's hiatus had ended and his campaign of terror had begun.

**AN: **Riddle's minions have returned, You know that's one thing that always bothered me in the original books, Dumbledore in the Pensieve refused to use Voldemort's name but all during the stories that's what he called him. Makes no sense to me. I'd call him Riddle or Tom just because he didn't want to be called that. Using Voldemort just played into his hands.

**Last call, Please vote in the poll whether or not Ron should go on the hunt. See my profile page to vote.**

**And Oh Yeah, Happy New Year!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione sat at the Kitchen table of the Burrow, hands clutched around a cup of tea. She was still as white as a sheet and she couldn't drink because her hands were shaking so bad.

"It was horrible," she stated. "People were running every which way and they were just being cut down by curses. The blood was flying everywhere."

She was close to tears and seemed inconsolable. "And then Fred and George were going to go out there," she added. "And just as fast as it began, it was over, they just Apparated away leaving destruction in their wake."

Molly was horrified at hearing that the Twins were going to rush out into the street. Deep inside she was proud of the boys but scared for them at the same time. Being willing to rush out into the street right into the middle of the attack was a very selfless thing to do.

Ron hovered nearby, unsure of what to do. He too was appalled by the Twins behaviour and couldn't understand what could have prompted them to go charging out when they would have been out numbered three to one. "Foolhardy" he mumbled under his breath.

Ginny watched Harry closely as he listened and watched Ron and Hermione. She could tell underneath he was getting more and more angry with them. Finally Harry stood up and stormed out of the kitchen into the backyard.

Hermione seemed startled by his action but Ron had a look of disapproval, affronted by Harry's seeming disregard for Hermione's and his ordeal.

Ginny shook her head and quickly followed Harry out the door. She found him pacing in the garden, his anger still very evident.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

Harry waved his hand in the direction of the house, "Those two!" he said, the frustration evident in his tone. "I mean how could they even contemplate coming with me! The first time we're confronted by someone or something I'd find myself alone. Do they really think that this hunt is going to be like going on an extended picnic, or some fun camp out like the Quidditch World Cup?"

Ginny sat down on the bench under the tree, "Harry, please come and sit with me," she said patting the bench next to her.

Sighing Harry came over and sat next to Ginny. She took his hand and gently stroked it with her thumb. "Look, I can understand your disappointment with their reaction to what happened, but it's really kind of understandable. Ron has always been all talk and no action, he puffs himself up but when push comes to shove he usually disappears. As for Hermione, she's a book person, an academic, great at researching but no real experience. She'll probably come around, give her some time. The first exposure to real world war and destruction had to come as a major shock."

Harry had calmed a lot as Ginny spoke to him. He found himself nodding and agreeing with her assessment. Once more he found himself cursing the Fates that Ginny couldn't come along with him. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and pulled her close in a huge hug.

"You're right Ginny. What am I going to do without you?" he asked with a sigh. "You are without a doubt the smartest, most insightful person I know."

Ginny snuggled into Harry's embrace, sharing his frustration in not being able to accompany him on his hunt for the Horcruxes. She smiled at him and asked shyly, "You really think I'm the smartest person you know?"

Harry gave her another squeeze. "Yes Ginny, Hermione may be book smart but there is a lot more to being smart than just book smarts. You have an instinctive quality that blends your book knowledge with an insight into people and situations that is amazing. I'd take you over any ten book smart people out there, Hermione included."

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes seeing his love and admiration there. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Harry returned Ginny's kiss with one of his own and it soon turned into a snogg session.

**XX**

Hermione watched Harry go and realized she had failed some sort of test, one she hadn't even been aware she was taking. Hermione hated failing any test and she swore she would have to rectify this as soon as possible.

Finishing her tea she stood up and made her way outside. Taking a couple of large calming breaths she followed in the direction Ginny had headed.

As she entered the garden she saw Harry and Ginny snogging on the bench. Smiling slightly and shaking her head she was amazed at Ginny's ability to calm Harry and distract him from his anger. She knew if Ron had been as angry as Harry had been when he stormed out of the house, nothing could have calmed him for an hour or more.

She cleared her throat loudly disturbing the happy couple before her. They broke apart and smiled at her.

"What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was clearly agitated and apprehensive about what she wanted to say. Speaking more to Harry she said "Harry, I know I have let you down in some way but I want you to know that I'm going to try my best to be there when you need me. You can't do it alone Harry, you need your friends and loved ones, you need help to accomplish what you have set before you."

Faltering, she paused and stared at the ground. Harry stood and went over to her and took her in a hug. "It's OK Hermione, I know what you're trying to say and I know you're correct in what you're saying but those that go with me need to be 100 percent dedicated and willing to give it all they've got, no reservation, no second guessing, the stakes are too high Hermione. Do you understand that?"

Hermione met Harry's eyes and nodded, "Yes Harry I do and I'm sure I can be all that, do all that, if you'll still have me."

Ginny came and tucked into Harry's side putting her arm around his waist and having Harry drape his arm over her shoulder. "Hermione, I'm counting on you to find a way to break the damn trace on me, I need to be there with Harry, you've got to come up with something."

Hermione could hear the pleading tone in Ginny's voice. "I'm doing the best I can Ginny, we just don't have a large selection of reference materials available to us here."

Ginny nodded in understanding but with obvious disappointment. "I know you'll do your best Hermione."

Hermione felt Ginny's disappointment and it made her feel guilty, never before had her books and research failed her. It bothered her to know that in all her years that she had studied and researched, her books had never failed to give her what she looked for and it was doing so now.

"All right then, I'll leave you to get back to what you were doing before I interrupted," Hermione said with a thin smile.

Ginny and Harry both said "Later Hermione."

Hermione turned and went back toward the house and Harry and Ginny sat back down on the bench.

Ginny turned to Harry "You know that's the third or fourth time that's happened," she said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We keep saying the same thing at the same time, kind of like the Twins in some ways," she replied.

Harry thought about it for a moment and he did remember several incidents where what Ginny described had happened. He wasn't sure what it meant but it didn't worry him, if he had some subconscious link to Ginny so much the better. Just one more reason in his mind that proved that they belonged together.

Harry shrugged at her and smiled, "Now where were we when we were interrupted?" he asked.

Ginny snuggled back into his lap. "We were somewhere around here and we were doing something like this," she said as she started to kiss him.

**XX**

Ron was pacing in his room, he couldn't believe Harry's attitude concerning Hermione's and his ordeal this afternoon. Sure they hadn't been in the thick of it but they were right there and Weasley Wizard Wheezes could just as easily been attacked as the other nearby shops that had been.

Where did Harry come off dismissing their ordeal? He hadn't been there, what did he know of it. So what that the Twins had been ready to run out and risk their lives, they were just being reckless, the Aruors were supposed to handle the Death Eaters and protect everyone. Surely Harry didn't expect them to help in that capacity.

Ron finally flopped down onto his bed. He couldn't even express his concerns to Harry or Ginny. Couldn't she see the danger that Harry was placing her in? This was why he agreed as reluctantly as he did with Bill and Charlie, Ginny just wasn't capable of making a rational decision when it came to Harry Bloody Potter.

There came a soft knock on his door. "Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" came Hermione's voice

"Come on in," he answered.

"I want to talk to you about today," Hermione said.

Ron sat up on the edge of his bed. "Yeah, what about it," he asked a bit annoyed.

Hermione shook her head, she could all ready see that this conversation was going to be a bit strained. "Look Ron, we have to face the fact that this war is going to be dangerous and risky. What the Twins tried to do is commendable, we should have been right there with them."

"Are you crazy Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No Ron, I'm not, and if you're serious about going hunting Horcruxes you're going to need to have the same intestinal fortitude as the Twins showed today!" she answered hotly.

"But Hermione. . ." Ron began

"NO buts, Ron! If we're going to be involved it has to be 100 percent, no half measures."

Ron's face showed nothing but disgust at Hermione's words. He shook his head "Well then I guess I shouldn't go then should I?" he asked.

"No Ron, I know if that's your attitude, you shouldn't be going. Hermione turned and headed for the door where she stopped and turned to Ron, I'm surprised you were sorted into Gryffindor, you should have been placed in Slytherin with that attitude." Hermione then turned and left a shocked Ron sitting there pondering what she had said.

**XX**

Bill and Charlie sat in Bill's study pouring over large sheets of paper that Fleur couldn't make out what they were. She knew they were up to something but so far she wasn't privy to what it was.

Charlie had rolled up the papers as soon as Fleur had come in to announce lunch. He smiled at her but was as closed as a goblin's purse. She had even tried to subtly hit him with the old Veela charm and that hadn't worked either. She was sure it had to do with his working with the Dragons, it made him immune to the Veela effect.

As they sat down to lunch Fleur asked "When are you two going to tell me what you are planning for Harry and Ginny?"

Bill smiled at her and answered "That's up to Charlie, it's his idea and he's handling getting it all together."

Fleur looked at Charlie "So Charlie, when are you planning on telling me, I only feed you, and let you stay here so I feel I am entitled to be informed to what is going on!" she said a bit irritably.

Charlie looked at her with a wry grin on his face. "Will you swear a Wizard's oath to keep it a secret?" he asked.

Fleur looked back at Charlie discerningly. "OK Charlie, I'll make the oath." Fleur took out her wand and held it aloft. "I Fleur Isabelle Weasley do hearby swear on pain of loss of my magic to keep secret that which Charles Weasley is about to reveal to me. So mote it be!" Fleur's wand flashed a brilliant white light that encircled Fleur before fading away.

Charlie was duly impressed at the extent that Fleur went to. "OK Fleur, here's what I came up with. . . "

**XX**

George looked out the window at the remains of the brutal attack on Diagon Alley, the fires were out and the injured had been taken to St. Mungo's. The blood was still drying on the pavement and the acrid smell of the burnt buildings hung in the air.

"Freddie Boy," he said softly "We can't remain here, we're sitting ducks to any Death Eater attack."

"I know Georgie, It was just a matter of the bastard casting the spell to the right instead of the left that our store is still standing."

"What do you think we should do Fred?" George asked.

"The same thing you're thinking George," Fred answered.

"You know me so well,"

"I should you prat."

"Takes one to know one."

Fred came over and draped his arm over his twin's shoulder. "Well we'd better tell Verity that she's on an extended vacation then."

"Now all we have to do is convince Harry that'd we be an asset to him."

"Yeah and explain how we overheard Dad talking about getting stuff for his excursion."

George sighed and started to magically seal the windows and front door of the shop. "How much time do you think we actually have?"

"Fred cleaned out the register and counted out an extra two weeks pay for Verity. "If today was any indication, not much time at all. He's starting to act and today shows he going to start with instilling terror in the populace."

"Yeah, hit and run, maximum terror with minimum risk. He'll start hitting everywhere and anywhere. Hard to stop, hard to contain. Causes maximum frustration with those that have to respond."

Fred called out "Verity, can I see you for a minute before you leave?"

Verity came out of the back, "Yes Fred, what do you need?"

Fred came around the counter and handed her the stack of Galleons he had counted out. "We're going to be closing temporarily, here's a couple weeks wages to help you out. I hope we'll be able to keep you on the payroll but I have no idea how long we'll be closed."

Verity looked at the gold she had been given. "You didn't have to give me this."

George came over "We know we didn't Verity, but we feel we are making an investment in the future hoping that you'll come back when we reopen."

Verity looked at each of the Twins "You still didn't need to give me this, I'd come back anyway. Working for you two is the best possible job ever. I couldn't ask for better bosses."

Both Fred and George hugged Verity who started to get tears in her eyes. "Take care you two crazy gits."

Fred escorted her to the back room and helped her into her cloak. "You take care too Verity, Weasley Wizard Wheezes wouldn't be the same with out you."

Fred walked her to the door and opened it for her "Thanks Fred," she said softly. She stopped for a moment and then quickly kissed Fred catching him totally off guard. "Take care of yourself and George." And then she was gone.

Fred watched her go and then slowly shut the door. George came through the curtain that separated the shop from the back storeroom. "What has you looking so gobsmacked?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"She kissed me," he said with a stunned look on his face. "Please don't tell  
Angie, she'll hex me into oblivion."

"Don't worry oh brother of mine, your two-timing heartbreaking secrets are safe with me," George said with a chuckle.

"All sealed up?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we'd better go pack anything we want to take with us and then get to the Burrow."

Fred and George headed upstairs to gather their things and prepare for the coming storm.

**XX**

Dinner that night at the Burrow was a subdued affair. Ginny was on edge because of Percy being due later that evening and Harry was on edge because Ginny was.

Molly didn't quite know what was going on between Hermione and Ron but it was obvious that something was. They were hardly looking at each other let alone talking to each other.

Just as they were sitting down the Twins came in and asked if they could join the family for dinner. Molly immediately stretched the table and set two more places. George sat to Molly's right putting him across from Ron and Fred ended up next to Ron because Hermione slid down to get further away from him.

This caused the Twins to raise their eyebrows and look into one another's eyes knowingly but they refrained from commenting but smiles did creep onto their faces.

"Hey Mum, is it OK if Fred and I move back in here for a while?" George asked.

Everyone was surprised with George's question "Why would you want to do that?" Molly asked.

"Well with the incident yesterday we," started George

"Decided to close up the store," added Fred.

"for the duration,"

"Of the war."

Molly looked at both of them. "What have you got planned?" she asked.

"We have a few ideas," said Fred.

"But nothing firm yet," continued George

Fred caught Harry's eye during dinner and got across that he and George were interested in talking to him later. Harry had given him a curt nod and left it at that. Ginny seemed to be the only one who noticed the exchange and didn't seemed phased by what she saw.

Dinner finally ended and as they rose Molly called out "Ginny could you give me a hand on clearing the table?"

"OK Mum," Ginny replied.

"Harry, could you give George and I a hand in getting our stuff up to our room?"

Fred asked.

"Sure thing," he answered.

Harry helped the Twins carry their bags up to their old room, once inside they turned to him "Look Harry,"Fred began.

"We know that you're," George continued.

"Going off on,"

"Some kind of hunt,"

"To find things to help,"

"Bring about Voldy's,"

"Demise. We,"

"Want to"

Come"

"With"

"You!" they both said.

Harry looked at them with a grin on his face. "It's Tom or Riddle, by the way. And I'll seriously consider your request."

"OK, Harry," George said. "That's all we can ask for at this point."

"But we do have a lot to offer," added Fred.

"And Tom Riddle?" questioned George.

"Yeah," said Harry. "That's his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, but we usually just use Tom or Riddle, makes him seem smaller, ya know?"

"Brilliant!" cried the Twins.

They made their way back down to the kitchen where Ginny was just finishing up helping Molly clean up the kitchen.

Fred looked at Harry and Ginny, "You two want to play some two on two Quidditch?"

Ginny broke out into a huge grin. "You're on!"

Harry and Ginny spent a wonderful evening with Fred and George playing Quidditch. Harry, being the consummate gentleman, let Ginny use his Firebolt and she played brilliantly.

It seemed the Twins had a slight edge to begin with, their twin sense giving them an edge but the more they played the more Harry and Ginny seemed to act as one. Stunning the Twins with amazing blind passes and phenomenal covers for the each other.

Finally they took a break, the Twins looking at the two youngsters. "All right you two, what's going on?" they asked.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and shrugged. Ginny smiled at them and said "We''re not sure but at least,"

"We haven't started finishing each others sentences,"said Harry unconsciously.

The Twins stared at them and slowly broke into huge grins. "Wicked!" they cried.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock. Harry's hand had flown up and covered his mouth and Ginny's jaw dropped open. They were both wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked tremulously'

Harry shook his head. "I don't know Gin," he answered. "Maybe we'd better have a talk with Hermione."

"We'd better get back to the Burrow, Percy is due soon, we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" he added.

**XX**

Percy looked at himself in the mirror. He had put on his best robes, they were immaculately pressed and were brand new, made of the finest material. They had cost him a months salary. Flicking an imaginary piece of lint from the sleeve he walked out of his flat and Apparated to the Burrow.

He steeled himself for the meeting. He had been tempted to decline coming but he hoped for this last chance to convince his parents that they were making a huge mistake by associating with Harry Potter.

Checking his watch he waited till the second hand ticked up to the twelve before knocking on the door.

Arthur answered the door and invited Percy in. "Please be seated Percy," he said indicating the chair he was to use."

"Thank you Father," he answered stiffly. He sat ramrod straight and had an air of superiority about him.

This didn't sit well with the others seated around the table, especially Molly. She instinctively knew this meeting was a mistake and was going to end as a fiasco.

"Well Percy,"Arthur began.

"Excuse me Father," Percy said interrupting. "I think I can shorten tonight proceedings with what I have to say."

Molly and Arthur sat stunned, Ginny was looking livid, her anger smouldering just below the surface, ready to explode forth at any moment.

Harry couldn't believe Percy and was once more glad that Ginny had entrusted her wand to his care. Though he wasn't sure at this point if he'd be able to contain himself and not hex Percy.

"I want you to know I am appalled at your allowing Ginny to continue to associate with someone who will only subject her to being exposed to danger," he stated. "He appears to be an attention seeking, slightly unstable individual."

Harry could feel Ginny tensing and saw her face starting to redden and contort in rage.

"Further more," Percy continued, "The family should be distancing itself from him too. The risk associating with him is too great."

Molly looked on with disbelief, her rage being only slightly less than Ginny's. In fact Harry was probably the calmest person there listening to Percy's pompous speech.

Finally Molly was able to speak, "How dare you!" she yelled. "How dare you try and lecture us!"

Ginny had leaped to her feet. "You are nothing but a pompous arse Percy! She yelled too. Turning to Harry, "MY WAND HARRY, I WANT MY WAND!" she screamed, hand extended.

Percy leapt to his feet, a panicked look upon his face. "Well I can see I'm not going to get anywhere talking to you all so I think it best if I just leave." Regaining his pretentious attitude, he stalked to the door "If you come to your senses let me know, till then I feel I must distance myself from you all to protect my position at the Ministry."

Turning quickly he opened the door, exited and was gone.

The room simmered with unspent anger, the object of it had fled before it could be directed at him.

Ginny paced the room, the adrenalin coursing through her needed an outlet. Molly and Arthur sat with frowns and subdued anger smouldering, barely contained.

Arthur spoke first, "I can't believe he could say such things, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen and heard it for myself."

Molly sprang up and headed for the stove. When everything was descending into chaos it was time for tea. Plus it gave her something to do with her hands since Percy had left and she couldn't wring his scrawny, pompous neck like she felt doing at this moment.

Ginny was still pacing, arms tightly crossed over her chest "You should have given me my wand Harry," she complained.

Harry chuckled at Ginny's attitude, she always looked magnificent when she was in a fine temper. "What would that have accomplished?" he asked.

"I don't know," she fumed, "But it sure would have made me feel better!"

Harry snagged her as she paced by, grabbing her around the waist he pulled her down into his lap. "Here," he said softly, "Maybe this will make you feel better," as he kissed her thoroughly.

It took a moment but Harry felt the tension leave Ginny, she broke the kiss and tucked her head into Harry's chest. "Thanks Love," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

Harry looked at Molly as she came to the table with the teapot and cups. "Well I guess we don't have to worry about inviting him to my birthday party," he said with a laugh.

Arthur, Molly and Ginny all looked at him like he'd lost his mind, but then they all burst out laughing with him.

"Thanks for putting that in perspective Harry," Arthur said as he cleaned his glasses, tears of mirth running down his cheeks.

Molly came around the table to where Harry sat with Ginny on his lap. She took him into a huge hug, capturing Ginny at the same time. "I hope you know we don't think anything like Percy said."

"I know Mum," Harry replied.

Releasing them she looked at Ginny, "You better be glad I'm not younger and single dear," she said with a smile.

"Why's that Mum?" Ginny asked.

I'd try and take him away from you," Molly said with a smirk. "He's quite a catch and well worth the effort."

"Mum!" Ginny said in shock.

Molly laughed at Ginny, "Well seeing as I'm not young and single you have nothing to worry about, now do you?"

Molly then sat down and poured out tea for everyone, even the Twins who joined them looking smug.

"So Percy's left and abandoned the family because of Harry here," said Fred.

Ginny looked at him with anger starting to form in her eyes.

"If we'd have known that," continued George, "We'd have set Harry up with Ginny years ago."

Ginny's anger disappeared, and they all had a good laugh enjoying the close camaraderie of a family who all loved one another completely.

**AN: **So there you have it, all the brothers have had their meetings with the family and Ginny. Any surprises to anyone? Comments and constructive criticism welcome.

Still taking names for try-outs for the Gnome Tossing Team. Time and place to be posted in your Common Room.


	15. Chapter 15

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry awoke and reveled in the fact that he was now seventeen. No more trace and he could now do magic unrestricted. He remained laying in bed, eyes closed trying not to waken Ginny, though he knew he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

Preoccupied with thoughts of being seventeen he was suddenly brought back to reality by soft warm lips being pressed onto his. He felt a tongue brush his lips and he opened his mouth to allow Ginny access, her fragrance filling his nostrils. The kiss deepened and Harry felt goosebumps spread over his body. "Godric she can kiss," thought Harry.

Ginny broke the kiss and Harry opened his eyes and took in Ginny's smiling face hovering above his. "Good morning Love," she whispered.

Harry leaned up and gave her another kiss, "Good morning Love," he answered back.

Ginny sat up and plopped her present on Harry's chest. "Happy Birthday!" she said happily.

Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position, put his glasses on and smiled at Ginny while he started to open his present. Harry was stunned by the bracelet, while very masculine the small heart made of rubies spoke of Ginny's love for him. "Thank you, Gin," he whispered. "It's magnificent! Here," he said handing her the bracelet. "Put it on for me," as he extended his arm.

"Wait a moment Harry," she said. "I want to show you something first." She showed him how to open the bracelet and her picture on the inside.

Harry's smile widened on seeing her image inside. "Here, sniff," Ginny said as she held it up under his nose.

Harry sniffed hesitantly at first but he took another deeper one after he smelled Ginny's aroma. His face broke out into a huge smile of disbelief. "Ginny this is beyond magnificent!" he said in total awe of her gift. "Where did you ever get it?"

Ginny smiled "I went and saw your friend Max, he was very helpful."

"I'll have to thank him the next time I see him," Harry said.

Ginny then took the bracelet and put it on Harry's left wrist. "There," she said. "That looks good."

Harry held his arm up and looked at the bracelet, the sun sparkled off the rubies reminding Harry of the sun shinning on Ginny's hair. "Brilliant!" Harry said.

Ginny rolled out of bed, "Come on Love, let's get up, Mum will be waiting to serve you a special breakfast."

Harry got up and took Ginny into his arms, Ginny looked shyly into his eyes unsure what he was up to. Gently he stroked his fingers down Ginny's cheek, "In case I haven't told you lately Ginevra, I Love You," he said softly.

Ginny didn't know why but the simple gesture and soft words struck deeply into her core. She felt tears forming in her eyes, "I Love You too," she whispered back.

Harry pulled her in close and slowly kissed her. It was a kiss of pure love, deep soul shaking, all encompassing love. Slowly Harry released her, they both took deep calming breaths and smiled at each other. Taking her hand Harry said "Come on Love, let's get our shower over."

Grabbing their things they made their way to the bathroom to start their day.

**XX**

The Twins sat watching Ron and Hermione carefully. They still weren't talking to one another and were pointedly ignoring one another. The Twins were seeing prime pranking opportunities in the future. They tucked in and started to enjoy their breakfast.

"Hey, where's birthday boy," asked Fred.

Hermione laughed for the first time since the attack in Diagon Alley, "I suppose he's with Ginny taking their shower."

Fred looked at George and they both broke into huge grins "Wicked!" they said together.

George watched Ron trying to control his temper at the mention of Harry and Ginny showering together. "So, how long has Gin-Gin and Harrykins been showering together,"He asked with an evil grin on his face.

Fred picked up right away what he was doing "Yes I wonder, and did I hear bed noises coming from their room last night?"

Ron began to turn redder and redder, looking like he'd explode any second.

Molly saw what was happening and intervened to keep Ron under control.

"Boys! Quit baiting your brother!" she scolded. "He's under enough strain as it is without you two making things worse."

"Yes Mum," the Twins said but the sincerity seemed to be lacking in their tone.

Just then they were interrupted by a commotion on the stairs, Ginny came running into the kitchen laughing and looking back over her shoulder. She was followed closely by Harry who was also laughing and obviously chasing Ginny.

Ginny ran around to the far side of the table trying to keep it between her and Harry. She was still laughing and looked radiant, her hair was fanning out around her and it shone with an ethereal quality.

Harry darted one way and Ginny ran the other, keeping the table between them. Harry had never looked so happy and carefree to Molly. He was acting just like any teenager and she found that unbelievable. Not that long ago she would never have believed that he could change and have fun the way he was.

Suddenly the mood was broken, "Oy!, People are trying to eat here!" Ron yelled with a scowl on his face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all stared at Ron. He looked around at each and every person. He stood up suddenly and he left the kitchen going up the stairs to his room.

The mood broken Harry and Ginny sat down next to one another, Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek, "I'll deal with you later, Miss Weasley," he said with a smile on his face.

Ginny smiled back and answered cheekily "Oooh, I'm scared, Mr Potter."

"We'll see," came back Harry, poking Ginny in the side causing her to jump and squeal.

The tension in the room immediately disappeared and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Molly came over and addressed Harry, "What would you like for breakfast Harry?" she asked.

"Whatever Mum, no need to make anything special, just make me what you're making everyone else."

"OK Harry. What will you have Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny looked at Harry, "How about Chocolate chip pancakes, sunny side up eggs and bacon?" she replied.

The twins stared at her in awe, "Ginnykins, eating like a true Weasley at last!" said Fred.

"Yeah," added George, "You must give me your secret for keeping your girlish figure!"

Ginny laughed at George, "You just saw my secret, having Harry chase me down stairs and around the kitchen."

"Do you think he'll chase me too," asked George.

Ginny blushed slightly and looked at Harry "Maybe but not for the same reason."

"Why, what'd you do," wondered Fred.

"I'm not saying anything," she said.

The Twins then looked at Harry. "Care to illuminate us?" they asked.

It was Harry's turn to blush, "Uh, No. I don't think I will."

Molly placed Harry's and Ginny's breakfasts on the table, "What are your plans for today," she asked Harry.

Harry looked at the Twins, "I was hoping to talk these two into some two on two Quidditch."

The Twins smiled at Harry "Of course," they shouted. "When have we ever turned down a chance to play Quidditch."

When they were all done breakfast they headed out to the Paddock and started to play. Today Harry and Ginny played much better from the start and really giving the Twins a run for their Galleons. The Twins were much bigger and stronger but Harry and Ginny were much faster and nimbler.

Hermione came out and sat watching the four of them playing and having fun. She was reading a book as always but kept glancing up and watching them play.

They spent several hours playing hard and having loads of fun. They weren't keeping score and no one cared, they were just having a great time and enjoying the time spent in friendly competition.

Finally the Twins called for a halt, both sweating profusely.

George looked at Fred and said "I can't believe these two. I never would have thought that someone could play us to exhaustion."

Fred glanced at Harry and Ginny before looking back at George "I know George, they fly like one and obviously love the game. I can't remember the last time we had so much fun without pranking someone."

Fred and George landed near Hermione. Harry paused for a moment and motioned Ginny over to him while they hovered high in the sky.

"What's up Harry," Ginny asked, still smiling from the fun they were having.

Harry slid his broom over so he was right next to Ginny and leaned over and kissed her. "Ginny, the Twins have offered to come with me when I go hunting the Horcruxes and if you have no objections, I'm going to take them up on it."

Ginny was surprised at both that the Twins knew and had volunteered to help, and that Harry was going to accept. "I think it's great Harry, while they didn't get many OWLS they do know quite a bit of magic and are very resourceful. If I can't go I'm glad you'll have them with you."

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny again. "Let's go and tell them."

Harry and Ginny descended and landed next to Hermione and the Twins. "Hey guy's," Harry said when they landed. "I've thought about your offer about going with me when I have to leave and I have decided to accept your help."

The Twins smiled and they both shook Harry's hand and Ginny took them into huge hugs saying "If I can't go I'm glad you two will be there to help look after Harry and Hermione."

The Twins while happy about going were more restrained than Ginny thought they'd be. Then she realized that they were taking the responsibility very serious and it gratified her to know that they had matured.

While Harry and Hermione explained to Fred and George about the Horcruxes she ran back to the house to get drinks for everyone. She returned just as the Twins were digesting the information.

"You mean he's created these things to tie his soul to them so he can't really be killed?" asked George.

"That's right," answered Hermione.

"And you're saying that cursed diary that Ginny had her first year was one of these objects?" added Fred.

Ginny had halted when she heard Fred but Harry came over and put his arm around her waist and kissed her on her cheek. "OK Love?" he asked.

Ginny smiled at him and handed him a Butterbeer. "I'm fine Harry. It's just hearing it again, ya know?"

"Yes my love, I know."

While Harry and Ginny talked, Hermione answered Fred's question. "That's right, What was possessing her was a piece of Riddle's soul. That's why it had the effect it did. Ginny was very lucky that Harry showed up when he did."

They all got Butterbeers from Ginny and sat down and went over everything they knew and what preparations they had completed up till now. The only thing that would have made Ginny any happier was if Hermione could come up with a way to break the trace.

**XX**

Ron sat in his room cursing himself. Why couldn't he keep his temper under control? He couldn't understand it, as soon as certain topics came up he lost all control. Harry and Ginny was the worst one of all.

Ron knew he liked Harry, they'd been best mates since first year, had faced all manner of trials together, sure it was always him following Harry but they had done them together. And Ginny, his wonderful baby sister, well he knew he'd better change that, his Little Sister? Younger Sister? Damn, why did it have to be so difficult?

Ron figured that part of the problem was that he had grown up listening to his older brothers, especially Bill and Charlie, preaching on protecting Ginny, the baby of the family. As far back as he could remember that was all he heard. He'd even gotten a talking to when Bill and then Charlie had gone off to Hogwarts about watching over and protecting "Little Ginny".

How did he over come years of conditioning in a short time and just forget everything that he had been led to believe.

Ron threw himself down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, getting no answers.

**XX**

The Quidditch crew made their way back to the Burrow for lunch. They all sat around the table, laughing and joking. The Twins of course were the centre of attention, their stories of the different customers that came in and had caused mayhem was seemingly endless. Harry was beginning to suspect that they may have booby-trapped some of their products just for the entertainment effect for them and their other customers.

Molly watched the five teenagers and as much as she was grateful for the merriment before her, she couldn't help but feel a little sad for the one missing from the table.

Ron had declined coming down to lunch, something unheard of. She knew he was in torment about what had happened and she wished that he would eventually come around and accept Harry's and Ginny's relationship. There was no denying their love and devotion to one another.

She had never seen Ginny happier than she had been recently and the same could be said for Harry, the young man had blossomed before her eyes. Gone was the withdrawn, moody, standoffish boy. He had become a much more confident, happy, carefree, loving young man.

Molly knew that her family and especially Ginny had been a major reason for that. She knew they had supplied Harry with something he had been missing, a loving family environment. People who loved and accepted him without condition.

She knew that recent events had tested and almost destroyed that but she was happy that they were working through it. All families had periods of discord and fighting among the members. She was just glad that they seemed to be working it out. The scene before her was proof that things were once more getting better and she hoped that they would continue to do so.

Rested and fed they five sitting at the table gathered to go back out and continue playing Quidditch.

Before they left Molly said "Now don't forget that we're having Harry's birthday dinner tonight. Bill and Fleur along with Charlie will be joining us so please come back in early enough to get washed up and help set up out back."

"Yes Mum," they all said including Hermione which caught everyone off guard.

Once back outside Hermione once again sat and watched the other four play, for once discarding her book completely. She just enjoyed watching the others flying and having a good time.

After about an hour or so Fred called a halt and went to talk to Harry and Ginny. George took the opportunity to fly down and talk to Hermione.

"Hey you two, do you feel like mixing up the teams?" Fred asked.

Ginny laughed and replied "What's the matter are Harry and I too much for you?

"Nah, we just thought you might like to get away from your geeky fiancé for a while."

"Geeky?" said Ginny. "In that case I'll stick him with you!"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" said Harry good naturedly.

"No you don't Birthday Boy," teased Ginny. "Do you want your Firebolt back?"

Harry grinned at her. "No that's OK, I don't want to hear you whine when we beat you."

Ginny stuck out her tongue at Harry and then grinned back at him. "You're the one who's going to be whining!" Then she swooped over and gave him a kiss. She whispered so no one else could hear "Are you sure you're OK with this?"

Harry kissed her back, twice as hard as she had him. "Of course I'm OK with this, why wouldn't I be?"

Ginny just shrugged "I don't know, I just wanted to make sure."

Fred watched the two lovebirds in front of him. "Hey! Harry! No fraternizing with the other team!"

Harry flew over to Fred and they all looked down at George who was in conversation with Hermione. They couldn't hear what was being said but the two of them were laughing quite deeply.

"Oi! Georgie boy, you going to play or flirt with the pretty girl the rest of the afternoon?" Fred yelled down.

George and Hermione looked up and George just laughed at Fred's comment but Hermione blushed, but she was still smiling.

"I'm coming," George said as he mounted his broom and came back up to join the other three. He looked at Harry over with Fred and asked "What's going on?"

"If you were up here instead of flirting with Hermione, you'd know we are switching up the teams."

George assumed an air of pompous detachment. "I was not flirting, I was consoling Miss Granger due to the fact that her latest interest happens to be a giant prat."

Ginny almost fell off her broom she laughed so hard. "You sound just the Percy!"

Harry was happy to see that Ginny could be so at ease with using Percy's name even though he knew she wasn't about to forgive him. He knew she had moved on past Percy's pompous demeanour. Ginny continued to amaze Harry with her resilience and fortitude.

They played for another hour with the new teams and Ginny was a little frustrated. Harry had been amazing in his ability to thwart her. He seemed to know what she was going to do even before she did. He knew the capabilities of the Firebolt so well even though it was a much superior broom to the Cleansweep he was using he constantly cut her off and impeded her moves.

He was definitely showing his superior knowledge of the game of Quidditch. Ginny was both a little mad and proud of his ability.

They paused again and Harry and Ginny switched again so that Harry played with George and Ginny with Fred.

The four of them had a marvellous time the remainder of the afternoon, the mixed teams were pretty even though it was obvious that the team Harry was on had a slight edge. Towards the end of the afternoon Ginny noticed that Harry wasn't blocking her quite as much and she and Fred were taking a slight lead in the games they played.

Ginny called a halt and went over to Harry. She was slightly miffed cause it seemed that Harry was letting her beat him.

"Harry are you purposely letting me outplay you?" she demanded.

Harry just smiled at her "No Ginny I'm really not, I'm just taking the time to watch you fly. I really like doing that. You are a joy to watch, not only are you beautiful, you show such joy and delight in what you are doing. I find it mesmerizing to watch you. I've played hard today and if I want to take it a little easier and watch my fiancée I think I should be able to."

Ginny could only stare in wonder at Harry, he seemed so sincere that she couldn't doubt what he was saying. All she could do was shake her head in disbelief.

"Besides," he said with a grin. "Watching your bum on a broom is really a sight to behold."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and uttered "Men!" and flew off secretly pleased that he was watching her and appreciated her physical attributes.

All too soon it was time to head in and get ready for dinner. Harry and Ginny waked hand in hand trailing behind Fred, George and Hermione. Hermione was flanked on either side by the Twins who seemed to be paying an inordinate amount of attention to her. She was smiling and laughing at their antics, looking from one to the other as they regaled her with stories of their exploits in this afternoons Quidditch games.

Ginny was glad to see Hermione laughing and having a good time, it seemed like forever since she had seen her act that way.

Once back at the Burrow Molly put the Twins to work setting the tables up in the garden and had Hermione and Ginny help with getting the meal together.

Ginny kept glancing at Harry as he sat at the kitchen table watching her cook and work in the kitchen. At first she was a little self-conscious about being watched so closely but the longer it went on the more Ginny flirted with Harry shamelessly. She swung her hips and "accidentally" touched Harry whenever possible.

Harry let it go on for quite some time but finally pulled Ginny down into his lap and kissed her soundly. She returned his kiss and wiggled her bum in his lap making Harry groan softly. He whispered in her ear "You're driving me crazy."

Ginny giggled softly "Good, but you'll just have to wait until tonight."

Finally all was ready and they made their way out into the back garden to sit down and enjoy the fine meal Molly and the girls had prepared.

**XX**

Ron looked at himself in the mirror and finished combing his hair as he prepared to go down to Harry's birthday dinner. He grabbed his present and descended to join the family.

Molly was the only one left in the kitchen, getting a few last minute items to take out. She smiled ruefully, "Good evening Ron, I'm glad you could join us."

Ron looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. Finally he said "Do you need any help Mum?"

Taking pity on his plight she handed him a jug of Pumpkin juice to carry out while she grabbed a tray of miscellaneous things for the table. Leading the way she encouraged him "Come on Ron, everyone else is out back already."

They made their way out into the garden, Ron placed the jug of juice on the table and his present with the others on a side table. There was only one seat left next to Fleur and Molly who was seated at one end.

He looked wistfully at Hermione seated between the Twins. She was laughing and joking with the two of them, obviously have a good time and enjoying the attention she was receiving.

Sitting down Fleur greeted him "Hello Ron, it's good to see you."

"Hi Fleur, it's good to see you too." Across from him sat Charlie who smiled and nodded to him. Ron gave a small smile back, still feeling a bit out of place. He found that bothered him, here he was with his family and friends.

He knew he had done real damage to his friendship with Harry and he hoped that somehow he'd be able to repair that relationship. Plus he was feeling very torn by the Twin's attention to Hermione, what was that all about. He thought they both had girlfriends though neither was present this evening.

Letting out a sigh, just more things to think about. He really wanted to talk to Hermione alone again. He wondered where he stood with her. He was startled out of his thoughts by his mum passing a platter to him.

The evening progressed and Molly produced a cake that had a seeker on it chasing the snitch. Harry really appreciated it, after years of neglect by his relatives the warm outpouring of love was still a bit overwhelming to him.

After the cake was cut it was time for presents. Hermione had gotten him a book, of course, on fighting the dark arts, Molly and Arthur had given him the traditional watch for coming of age.

This brought tears to his eyes as it was usually the parents that did so. Molly explained the the watch had once been her brother Fabian's and she hoped that Harry didn't mind that it wasn't new.

Harry had jumped up and came and gave her a huge hug explaining "Mum, it means even more to me than if it was new. It reinforces for me a connection to your family. Thank you and Dad for thinking of me as a son."

Harry's words brought tears to Molly's eyes "You're welcome Son. We feel blessed that you think of us as family and Arthur and I as surrogate parents. We know we can never truly replace James and Lily but feel honoured that we can fill a part of that hole."

Harry returned to opening his presents, Charlie had gotten him a magnificent pair of Dragon-hide boots and a pair of matching Dragon-hide gloves. Bill and Fleur gave him a beautiful silver dagger with a Dragon-hide sheath that matched the boots and gloves from Charlie. Bill explained the enchantments on the sheath to keep the blade from falling out and keeping the knife from being drawn by anyone but Harry or someone he wanted to.

Harry next opened the huge box from the Twins, it was filled with an assortment of WWW products, Honeydukes chocolates and some mysterious small packages which he wisely decided to leave in the bottom. Fred mouthed the word "Later". Harry smiled and said thanks to the Twins.

Finally Harry opened Ron's present. He was a little surprised that Ron had gotten him anything. It was a selection of WWW products that Harry thought might be useful during his hunt, Decoy Detonators, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and the like.

Harry gave Ron a nod and a very neutral "Thank you." Ron acknowledged the nod with one of his own and mumbled "You're welcome."

Everyone then pestered Harry and Ginny about her gift and wouldn't quit till Harry showed off his bracelet, though he kept the inside secret, wanting to keep that just for him and Ginny.

Someone conjured some music and Bill and Fleur got up and started dancing. Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand, leading her out onto the makeshift dance floor and they were soon joined by Arthur and Molly and Fred and Hermione.

Ron noticed Hermione out on the dance floor, taking turns with the Twins as they kept cutting in on one another. He morosely pondered his relationship with her and wondered what he could do to make things better.

His musing was interrupted by Charlie as he came and sat down beside him. "Hey Ron, I've been wanting to talk to you. I'm arranging something for Harry and Ginny and we'd like it if you'd help."

Ron looked at Charlie and wondered what he had up his sleeve, glancing at Hermione he nodded to Charlie "What do you have in mind?"

Charlie smiled and said "Here's what we're doing . . ."

**AN: **Well Harry's birthday is done. Think Ron is sincere? Is he really coming around? We'll have to wait to see. I've closed the poll, the vote was heavily against Ron going on the hunt. Boy, I didn't know Ron was so unpopular.

And what's with the Twins attention to Hermione? I'm surprised that Ron didn't go ballistic. Is he maturing? Godric, what will become of him?

Well till next chapter, please review. I can't believe the number of people who will save the story as a favourite and not review. Ah well, so be it.


	16. Chapter 16

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ginny awoke feeling a wonderful glow, She and Harry had stayed up late with Ginny fulfilling her promise that she had given Harry in the kitchen the previous day. They had finally succumbed to near exhaustion, pleasuring each other several times before finally falling asleep.

The memories of their night caused Ginny to shudder with the echo of her orgasms. Harry stirred in his sleep under her. She was laying in her favourite position with her head on Harry's shoulder and one hand resting on his chest. The warmth coming from his body made Ginny feel so safe and secure causing her to smile in contentment.

Ginny lay there thinking of Harry having to leave and what could be done about it. She knew she could never stop him from leaving, to much was at stake. If she couldn't go with him she wanted at least one night of her and Harry sharing fully everything that a man and woman could.

She knew that the only way they could would be to get married somehow but she didn't want it to be common knowledge. She knew that her parents probably would want them to wait till she turned seventeen, though with what they had done recently they may not insist. She also didn't want the world in general to know, Harry would never allow it as he would figure it would make her a larger target to Riddle and his minions.

Thinking about it she vaguely remembered something she had read before, many years ago. There was some ceremony that allowed marriage in special circumstances. "Damn!" she thought. It was just to long ago for her to remember. "I'll just have to find out what it is," she thought to herself. "I'm pretty sure it was in that old magical law book that is on the shelf in the parlour."

"Well I know what I'll be doing when I have some free time," Ginny thought. Ginny also came to another important decision. If she couldn't go with Harry she was determined to have his child. The risk Harry was undertaking meant that he might never come back to her and she wasn't about to let him die with out leaving an heir. Snuggling back into Harry and feeling very smug she let herself drift back off to sleep, after all it had been a long and strenuous night.

**XX**

Charlie and Bill sat having breakfast, "How goes the work?" Charlie asked Bill.

"Good, I have all the old wards down and I've set new ones. I've preformed the _Fedelius _so that no one can see or get in. Here," he said as he slid a piece of parchment across. "Now you'll have access too."

Fleur came over to the table and sat down to join her husband and his brother for breakfast.

Charlie slid the parchment over to her and she read it. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's the address you'll need if you want to come and visit us while we work," Bill informed her.

"So you've made yourself the Secret Keeper," said Charlie.

"Yeah, it seemed like the most expedient thing to do," replied Bill. "Why did you want to be it?" he asked.

Charlie threw up his hands "Not me!" he said jovially.

Bill chuckled "Well we can always change it later if need be and if this damn war ever ends we can remove it all together."

Charlie went back to eating. "Are you going to let the Order know?" he asked Bill.

"Not on your life," Bill replied. "The less they know the better. It keeps the _Fedelius_ stronger and as far as I'm concerned they don't need to know anyway."

"For what's it's worth, I agree," said Charlie.

"How are you planning on getting all the materials there?" Bill wanted to know.

"A portkey," Charlie said simply.

"When will everything be there?" Bill asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Great, since it will be Saturday we'll be able to get started right away."

"And I'll bring you lunch," added Fleur.

"Great," said Bill. "Are you going to contact Ron and the Twins," he directed at Charlie.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that," Charlie responded. "If we get everyone there early we should be able to get a lot done."

Bill stood and looked at the clock. "Well I'd better get going, the goblins don't like it if I'm late."

Bill left and Charlie went to write notes to the Twins and Ron. Smiling to himself because things were coming together.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny finally awoke mid-morning. They lazed in bed for a while cuddling, Ginny sighed contently, running her hand over Harry's chest. She idly drew imaginary pictures and was thinking hard about the future.

Harry could see she was thinking about something. "Hey Ginger-bear, what are you thinking about?"

"Just stuff, Harry."

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Not right now. I'll let you know when I'm ready," she said softly.

Harry tilted her head up and gave her a kiss. "OK love, just let me know when."

Suddenly, feeling extremely silly, Ginny lifted the comforter and blew raspberries on Harry's belly. She then bolted out of bed, throwing the comforter over Harry's head. She grabbed her dressing gown, hastily throwing it on, she grabbed her clothes and made for the door. She got the door open three to four inches when a hand shot over her shoulder and slammed the door shut.

Ginny spun around and Harry had her trapped against the door. "Well Miss Weasley, once again you have provoked me. Now you must pay for your misdeeds," Harry pronounced, but a smile was dancing on his face.

"Oh No," Ginny said in mock terror. "Please sir, don't hurt me!"

"It's too late, I have you now," Harry said with mirth filling his face.

"Then there is only one thing I can do,"Ginny cried. Dropping her clothes she threw her arms around Harry and started snogging him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and carried her back to the bed where he threw her down.

Ginny looked up at him expectantly. Harry suddenly broke out into an evil grin and started to tickle Ginny unmercifully.

Ginny started to laugh hysterically, trying to stop Harry by grabbing his hands, but Harry was too fast for her. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Ginny began to beg for mercy. "Please Harry, stop! Please! Harry!"

Harry finally relented and left Ginny panting heavily. Harry leaned in and whispered into Ginny's ear. "Learn your lesson Miss Weasley?" he asked.

Still breathing hard, "Yes Mr. Potter," she said shakily.

"Good," he added as he kissed her gently.

Harry stood straight and offered his hand to Ginny, helping her up. They gathered their things and headed to take their shower. Once done they completed their morning routine with Harry spending quite a bit of time brushing Ginny's hair.

Ginny stopped Harry when her hair was dry or she knew they'd be there for the rest of the morning. She stood up and gave Harry a soft kiss in thanks. "I'm going to miss this when you leave if Hermione can't find a way around the trace."

They headed down to breakfast and to see what they could get done that day.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

Ginny replied "There's something I need to look up so I'm going to do that first."

"OK," said Harry. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No that's OK, I can handle it myself. I'm pretty sure where I need to look so it shouldn't take that much time," she said.

"Fine," said Harry, "I'll see what I can do for Mum. Think you'll be done by lunch?"

Ginny shrugged, "I'm not sure, I should be."

Harry picked Ginny up and carried her the rest of the way into the kitchen. Ginny hung on and laughed as Harry plunked her down into a chair. He sat beside her and they tucked into breakfast.

Once done Ginny headed into the parlour to look for the book she remembered while Harry headed out to do some gardening.

Ginny looked through the book cases and finally found the book she was looking for _**Magical Laws and Statutes**_.

Settling in she started going through the book, searching for something she remembered from her childhood. She started out by checking the index but the format was very confusing and the type-style made it almost undecipherable. She found the section on matrimonial laws but there wasn't anything there that applied and she was sure that what she needed was in this book.

Ginny sat going through the old magical law book for several hours. She wanted to find the old law she remembered, something back from the dark days when witch burnings had been common.

There was an old ceremony that allowed couples to marry without any officials or witnesses, it was from back when it was too dangerous for magical people to assemble for fear of discovery, back in the Dark Ages. If only she could find it, she was sure it was the answer to her and Harry's problem.

And then there it was! The Marriage Law of 1550. It even listed the ceremony, the _Matrimonium Amor Redimio* _ and the vows, what there were of them. It seems as long as the couple declared their love and intention to marry, there were not many restrictions. It was because the law was meant for magic folk from all walks of life to marry, from the richest Barons to the simplest peasants, from the learned to the illiterate.

Ginny was ecstatic, she had found the old obscure law, the book had it listed under Special Purpose Laws whatever they were. But here was a way for her and Harry to marry and keep it a secret, and she would get her night with Harry and if the Fates allowed she would be able to have his child. She wanted that more than anything right now except for Harry to come back to her and they would live out their lives together in love and peace.

Ginny marked the page and snuck the book up to their room so that she could show Harry and they could preform the ceremony and become husband and wife before he had to leave.

Unfortunately Ginny didn't think to check for information on the Trace.

**XX**

Ron was laying on his bed thinking about his problems, unfortunately he wasn't coming up with any brilliant solutions. He was woken from his contemplation by a tapping on his window.

There was an owl on the sill holding a note in it's mouth. Ron opened the window and the owl fluttered in, dropping the note on Ron's bed. The owl looked at him expectantly but Ron could only inform it "Sorry, I don't have any water and I'm all out of owl treats.

The owl hooted disapprovingly and nipped his fingers hard as he leapt into the air and departed back through the open window.

Ron opened the note, it was from Charlie telling him to come to Shell Cottage tomorrow morning at 8am so that they could start the project they had discussed the previous evening. "So they're starting already," he mumbled to himself.

Ron scribbled his reply and headed down to owl it back. "That damn Pig," he thought. "He never did take a liking to me, he likes Ginny and listens to her. He was usually down with Errol and Hermes. Well he'd use one of them to send his reply back to Charlie.

Ron did find it funny that Percy's owl had abandoned him too and chose to remain at the Burrow. Owls certainly had minds of their own and showed it.

As usual Pig refused to come anywhere near Ron so he grabbed Hermes to send his reply. Getting out of the house for the day would do him a world of good and he wanted to talk to Bill about his temper. From what his parents said and what he could remember of Bill before he went off to Hogwarts he had quite a temper back then too. Somehow he'd been able to over come it and Ron wanted to know how he had managed it.

As Ron came back in he heard the commotion of Ginny, Harry, Hermione and the Twins coming down the stairs for lunch. They were quite boisterous, laughing and joking together. It tugged at his heart knowing he was missing out on the camaraderie the others were sharing. He hated being on the outside, missing his friends. He knew he'd have to change, he just didn't know how to do it.

**XX**

Harry and the others had spent the morning discussing the hunt and their preparations. Harry had made notes on their discussions. He knew he was taking a chance on doing it but there was just too much to remember clearly. They had gone over the memories that Dumbledore had shared with him and they had given him and the others a lot to think and speculate about.

Heading down to lunch they took on a much more boisterous attitude, it was if the energy they possessed had bottled itself up while they were sequestered away and was now letting itself out in an exuberant outburst.

The Twins had adopted Hermione as their main interest and teased her mercilessly. To Harry's and Ginny's surprise she took it quite well and even had started to give it back to Gred and Forge, as she had taken to calling them.

This aspect of Hermione was totally unexpected and Harry and Ginny found it amusing and gratifying. Hermione had lost some of that Percyishness that she had possessed and was becoming a much more fun person. It literally showed in her expression and demeanour. The inner change showed through and she looked different somehow, it was hard to say what exactly was different but the fun and happiness shone out and she had a totally different air about her.

While sitting down to lunch, when George had his back turned and Fred was distracted talking to Ginny, Hermione slipped something into the Twins' drinks.

She saw Harry notice and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

Harry smiled back at her, Hermione was actually pranking the Twins. When they had all sat down and began eating Harry couldn't wait for the Twins to take a drink and as fate would have it they both took drinks at almost the exact same time.

For a moment nothing happened and Harry was a bit confused but then the Twins both broke out with bright yellow feathers covering their heads except their red hair which went nicely with the yellow. At first neither twin was aware they were affected and both pointed at each other. When they noticed they both clasped their hands to their faces, mirroring one another.

Everyone at the table broke out in hysterical laughter, even the Twins. But then they started to look around trying to figure who had gotten them. Harry and Ginny were really to far away and when they looked at Ron he threw his hands up and pleaded "Not Me!"

Finally they looked at Hermione who blushed slightly giving herself away but instead of being upset with her they congratulated her on her resourcefulness and wanted to know what she had done as they were very impressed with the feathers. In a few minutes they reverted to their normal selves and they all returned to their meals.

Ron's momentary inclusion in the frivolity struck him deeply, for that one moment it was like nothing had happened and he was part of the others group. He finished up his lunch and nodded slightly in Fred's direction and indicated with a subtle motion that he wanted a word with him.

Rising, Ron made his way out back and sat on the porch swing outside the back door and waited. It took close to ten minutes but the Twins finally appeared.

"Hey Ronikins, what's up?" Fred asked.

"I was wondering if you had received a note from Charlie?" he said.

The Twins smiled "Yeah we did, 8am tomorrow morning at Shell Cottage," replied George.

"I got the same message," Ron said. He looked down at the ground and asked hesitantly "Are we going to go together?"

Fred clapped him on the shoulder, "Yeah Ronnie, Why wouldn't we?"

Ron blushed in embarrassment "Well you two seem to be spending a lot of time with Harry and Ginny so I wasn't sure."

George just shook his head "Listen Ron, just because you're having difficulties with Ginny and Harry's relationship doesn't mean we do."

"We think you're being a huge prat about it but that's between you and them," added Fred.

While they were talking Molly came back from the direction of Ottery St. Catchpole where she had been shopping. "Hi boy's what are you up to?"

"Just talking about tomorrow Mum," said George.

"What about it?" Molly asked.

"Well Charlie sent us messages about getting started on the project he has planned. We're to meet at Shell Cottage at 8 tomorrow morning to start on it."

Molly smiled at them "Wonderful," she said. I'll have breakfast ready at 7:30 for you."

"Great Mum," said Fred.

Molly then entered the Burrow to put away her groceries leaving the boys to finish their discussion.

"Well if there is nothing else, we need to get going," said George.

With a gleam in his eyes Fred added "Yeah we need to go see what Hermione is up to."

Fred and George noticed Ron squirm uncomfortably but were surprised when he held his tongue.

"Later," they said together as they went back into the Burrow, leaving Ron sitting there contemplating what was going on.

**XX**

After dinner that night and the kids had all went upstairs Molly brought Arthur up to speed on the events of the day she was aware of.

Arthur was pleased that Charlie was starting his project so soon. He really hadn't indicated when they had talked about a time frame. It just made Arthur feel good that it was happening quickly.

Molly and Arthur were interrupted by Bill's face appearing in the fireplace. "Hey Mum, Dad, Fleur and I would like to come over and talk to you if you are available."

"That's fine with us," answered Arthur after he glanced at Molly and received her nod.

"Good we'll see you in a few minutes."

"Wonder what they want?" asked Molly.

"We'll find out when they get here," answered Arthur.

Within a few moments there was a knock at the door and Molly admitted Fleur and Bill.

They sat down while Molly made her usual pot of tea and got out a couple plates of different snacks.

When everything was ready she sat down and joined the others at the table.

"What brings you two here?" asked Molly.

"Well we've been wondering about Harry and this," said Bill pointing at his face. "Has he shown any other unusual powers or magic?" he added.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other. They had been so wrapped up in dealing with the others, Harry's birthday and all the other minutia of life that they had totally forgotten about Harry's extraordinary display the night Bill had been here.

"To tell you the truth Bill with all that has been happening it has totally slipped our minds about that extraordinary display of power," said Arthur.

Molly suddenly felt very tired and drained. The toll on her seemed much bigger as they sat here and talked about Harry.

"He hasn't shown any that I know of," added Molly. "If anything Harry has preformed very little magic while here. He does the chores I assign him the muggle way when ever I've seen him. Harry has acted much more like a normal teenager than in the past. He and Ginny have been the happiest I've ever seen them."

"I was just wondering," said Bill.

Fleur had remained quiet and looked very perplexed. "Even during the Tournament I felt that Harry had huge untapped wells of power. I mean look at it, a fourth year bested three seventh years. Even knowing that I was amazed with the ease and casual manner in which Harry performed that feat."

**XX**

Ginny and Harry sat in their room working alone tonight, Hermione and the Twins were in Hermione's room where they were researching information on Horcruxes. Ginny was very surprised that the Twins had volunteered to help her , but when Ginny had checked in on them when coming back from the loo a little while ago they had been just as engrossed in reading the books Hermione had as she had been.

Ginny turned to Harry who was going over their notes intensely. "I'm going to get something to drink Harry, do you want anything?"

Harry glanced up and smiled at Ginny which made her heart sing with a joy that flooded her, knowing that smile was for her and her alone and that she was the cause of it. "Sure Love, whatever you're having will be fine."

Still smiling Harry turned back to the notes. Ginny knew that Harry was smiling more now than ever and it gratified her to know she was a major cause of the changes that made that possible.

**XX**

Bill and Fleur rose, they had discovered nothing new and Molly and Arthur had promised to keep an eye out to see if Harry manifested any more unusual magical abilities.

Molly felt as if the weight of the world had descended on her shoulders and her glance at Arthur showed much the same look.

They were saying their good nights when they heard someone coming down the stairs.

**XX**

Ginny descended the stairs quickly and flew into the kitchen before she was aware that people were in it talking.

There stood her Mum and Dad with Bill and Fleur, her parents didn't look happy, in fact as Ginny stared at them she saw how tired and worn they looked in the unguarded moment she had caught them in. There was an air of sorrow that enveloped them and seemed to physically weight them down.

Ginny stared at Bill and Fleur as they stood at the back door. Bill dropped his eyes and looked at the floor. He couldn't stand Ginny's gaze. Glancing back up quickly he didn't see any hate but the pain he saw there tore his heart and to make it worse he knew that he had a large part in causing that pain.

Ginny broke the silence, her voice choked with emotion. "I don't hate you Bill, I hate what you did, to me, to Harry, to our family. I don't hate you but I can't forgive you yet either. The pain is still too great, the hurt to deep, someday perhaps but not yet."

Bill noticed the tears streaming down Ginny's face and he longed to take her in his arms and tell her it was OK and that he was truly sorry for what he had done. He also knew that he couldn't do that yet but hopefully someday in the future he could have his sister's love again.

He took a step forward, "I'm glad you don't hate me Ginny and I hope that someday we'll be able to share some of the good things we had in the past. I pray for that day to come soon. I'm truly sorry Ginny, I was a fool to think I had the right to say or do anything."

Ginny just nodded her head, stared into Bill's eyes for a moment then she silently turned away, returning up the stairs to seek comfort in Harry's loving embrace.

**XX**

**AN:** Things are starting to come to a head. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and will continue to read. And I really hope that more of you will give reviews.

I am truly flattered by the number of people who have Fav'd the story or added it to their alert list. I just wish more would review.

OK Author rant over. Back to your regularly scheduled program!

_***** - Matrimonium Amor Redimio / Marriage Love Binding_


	17. Chapter 17

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Seven AM came much to early for Ron and the Twins, they all showered and got ready quickly and met down stairs for breakfast. Ron grumbled at the early hour while the Twins just acted like sleep was where they would rather be.

Molly had prepared a lavish meal to get them ready for the hard work she suspected they would be doing. The Twins sleepily ate their breakfast slowly waking as they consumed the eggs, fried potatoes, toast and sausage Molly had prepared.

Ron seemed more awake, at least he shovelled the food in faster. Finally finished the three of them walked to the Apparation point to get to Shell Cottage.

The Twins were slightly ahead of Ron and the disappeared with a pop as soon as they reached the boundary of the wards. Ron sighed and hurried to catch up with them. He Apparated to Shell Cottage, hating the feeling of being squeezed through a rubber hose. He appeared right behind the Twins, "At least I didn't splinch myself," he thought to himself.

They made their way to the door and found that Bill and Charlie were just finishing their breakfasts. Bill invited them to sit down and enjoy a cup of tea before they headed out.

Charlie looked at his brothers "The construction materials will be arriving somewhere around Ten this morning so we'll have several hours to get things ready so we can begin as soon as it gets there."

Bill smiled at the three youngest brothers, "I can't tell you how happy I am that we're doing this for Ginny and Harry, we really need to thank Charlie for coming up with this brilliant idea."

Fred and George looked at Bill and Charlie. "How long do you think that this whole thing is going to take?" Fred asked.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and said blithely "I'm not sure, it depends on quite a lot of things, we'll have a better idea this afternoon after we see what needs to be done. Why do you have somewhere you need to be."

"Could be," George said cryptically.

Ron got a scowl on his face. "Yeah I know what that is," he said smugly. "They're going to . . . "

As quick as lightning Fred whipped out his wand, pointed it at Ron and shouted "_Ostendo Sum__ non Specialis"*_

Ron went silent as the spell hit him, his mouth working but he couldn't get the words out. He angrily looked at Fred "What the Bloody Hell did you do?"

Fred looking smug and just as irritated as Ron said "That's not your secret to tell. I've just made sure you can't reveal it to anyone."

George had his wand out too, Fred had just been a little quicker on the draw.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other and then at the Twins. "What's going on you two?" asked Bill.

"None of your business," said George.

Bill looked appraisingly at the Twins, their faces were identically etched with a grim determination. Bill nodded, "OK, subject closed."

The Twins tucked their wands back away.

Ron still had a truculent look on his face.

"Sorry Bro," said Fred. "I couldn't let you say anything."

Ron nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I need to think before I speak anyway."

Fleur bid them a good day, gave Bill a quick kiss and began to clean up. "I'll see you about noon with lunch," she told them.

They all gathered out front and Bill took the Twins by an elbow, while Charlie grabbed Ron. "All set," Bill asked. When he received a nod from Charlie they all Apparated.

**XX**

Molly sat in the parlour knitting one of her famous jumpers contemplating the conversation with Bill and Fleur last night. She tried to remember exactly what had happened the night Bill had come to talk and Harry had ended up healing Bill's scars.

It had all happened so fast, the atmosphere had been so charged with emotions, it was all a blur to her now. Harry had come and taken Ginny in his arms and looked at Bill with a gaze so filled with anger and hate, he had then so casually waved his hand and healed Bill's cursed scars. Something that everyone from St. Mungo's, the Ministry, everywhere had said was impossible.

Molly just didn't know what to make of it and since then Harry hadn't used any magic that she was aware of. All the chores she had assigned him she was sure he had done without magic, seemingly relishing doing them the muggle way.

Molly sighed, no great insights or revelations came to her. All she knew was that Harry seemed to be a nice, unassuming, loving, caring young man who she and most of her family had come to love. She knew he was special and that he had been singled out by the Fates to carry a huge burden that she felt would have crushed most people. Yet he bore it year after year seemingly growing stronger because of it. For his, Ginny's and all their sakes she hoped it was enough.

**XX**

Harry awoke to find Ginny looking at him with a strange look on her face, her face was screwed up in concentration and she appeared to be thinking about something real hard.

"What's on your mind Gin?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you about something Harry and I just don't know how to start."

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Harry said smiling at her.

Ginny took a deep breath, "OK," she said. She rolled over the top of Harry and went over to her desk. She grabbed a big old book off the shelf over it and returned to Harry in the bed. She opened the book to a place that was marked by a scrap of parchment. "Here, read this," she said thrusting the book at Harry.

Harry looked at Ginny and noticed how nervous she seemed. Harry bent his head to the book and started reading. His eyes widened as he read, the implication clear what Ginny was suggesting. The section wasn't that long and Harry finished quickly. He closed the book and looked at Ginny. She was sitting cross-legged. Playing with the edge of the blanket where the trim was starting to come undone. She seemed to be purposely not meeting his eyes.

"Ginny," he said softly. "Is this what you truly want?"

"Yes Harry."

"Explain to me why you want to do this."

"You know why, Harry."

"I want to hear you say it Ginny."

"Because you're leaving and I can't go with you Harry and I want at least one night with you before you go."

"Are you sure Ginny?"

"As sure as I am of anything Harry."

Harry took Ginny into a hug and held her close. "I have to think about this," he whispered to her.

"I expected as much. It's a huge decision and not to be taken lightly," Ginny said softly. She then drew back slightly and kissed Harry tenderly. "Even though I want this more than anything except you by my side I wont pressure you into agreeing. This is way too important."

Harry returned her kiss with one of his own, just as tender and just as emotionally charged as Ginny's had been.

**XX**

Hermione got up and wandered down stairs, she was surprised and disappointed that the Twins didn't seem to be around. She missed their companionship and the attention they had been giving her. She entered the kitchen and when she got something to drink Molly came scurrying in from the parlour.

"What can I get you for breakfast?" she asked.

"Have Harry and Ginny been down yet?" Hermione asked back.

"Not yet Dear," Molly replied.

"How bout some toast to hold me over till they come down," said Hermione.

"OK," Molly said. "Hopefully they'll be down soon."

"Where have Gred and Forge, I mean Fred and George gotten to?" Hermione asked.

Molly got a cryptic smile on her face, "Their off with Ron to help Bill and Charlie with something."

"Oh, What are they doing that they need so much help?" Hermione wondered.

"I'm not really sure," Molly replied. "They got an owl yesterday asking for help, that's all I know."

Hermione was pretty sure that Molly knew much more than she was letting on but she figured it wasn't worth the hassle pressing the issue, she figured she might be able to wrangle some information out of the Twins.

Hermione and Molly talked amiably about a lot of things while waiting for Harry and Ginny to show. Hermione asked Molly about everything from household cleaning spells to simple healing spells (which she figured might be a good thing to know since they would be heading off on their own soon).

Molly was a fount of knowledge and Hermione was actually glad that she got the opportunity to have this one on one time with the Weasley matriarch.

They were soon interrupted by Harry and Ginny coming down for breakfast. As usual Harry and Ginny were in an extremely playful mood. This time it was Ginny chasing Harry and they were both laughing hysterically. They circled the table several times, Ginny never getting any closer to Harry. Finally they halted, one on each side of the table, panting heavily.

"What's the matter Harry, afraid of little ol' me?" Ginny asked with laughter in her voice.

"Well you have been known to throw a mean hex now and again?" Harry answered playfully.

"I don't even have my wand drawn," Ginny said in her defence.

"I've seen how fast you can draw it," Harry countered.

Hermione and Molly watched the exchange with amused expressions on their faces. Ginny was slowly trying to edge closer to the end of the table but Harry was having none of it and countered her move with his own.

An impasse seemed to have been reached. In the lull, Ginny's stomach gave a rather loud rumble. Both she and Harry burst back into laughter. Still laughing Ginny said "Pax?"

Harry nodded "Pax," he replied.

Ginny sat down and Harry came around and sat next to her, pausing to kiss her deeply as he did so. He ran his fingers through her hair and said quite tenderly "I love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled back and replied "I love you too, Harry Potter," as she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

Molly rose and said with great amusement in her voice, "Well if you two are through, what do you want for breakfast?"

**XX**

Bill with the Twins and Charlie with Ron popped into existence in front of what appeared to be a vacant lot. The Twins and Ron had perplexed looks on their faces. They looked at Charlie who just pointed at Bill. Bill smiled and handed a piece of parchment to Fred and said "Read it and pass it on."

Fred read it and passed it to George who then pass it to Ron. As they each read it in turn, when they were done they looked up and grins spread on their faces.

"Wicked!" said the Twins.

They all stepped through the gate "Welcome to Godric's Hollow and the Potter Cottage," said Charlie. He then led them toward the cottage before them. Ron hung back a bit and the closer he got the slower he walked. By the time they reached the door he was looking quite green.

"All right there Ron," Bill asked.

"I guess so," he replied without conviction. "They died here didn't they?" he asked.

"Yeah they did," answered Bill.

There was a small bench by the front door and Ron plopped down onto it. Bill sat down next to him. "Is it because they died or because of who they were?"

"Both, really," Ron said. "I mean it was right here, You-Know-Who came right up this walk and through that door," Ron continued. "Puts things in perspective, it does."

Bill could hear Charlie and the Twins inside, moving things around. "Well we need to get to work, are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah, Let's go," replied Ron. He then stood and entered the cottage.

Ron paused for a moment right inside the door, "It seems awful clean for being abandoned for sixteen years," he muttered.

Bill gave him a slight push to get him moving again. "There was a spell that kept it preserved," Bill informed him. "Too bad that it has to be removed for the cottage to be lived in, it would save from having to clean all the time."

The followed the noises coming from Charlie and the Twins. It led them upstairs to the nursery where the roof and two walls were blasted apart. They were working at removing the furniture and debris. Some things were in surprisingly good condition. There was a rocking chair and baby's crib that looked virtually untouched.

The Rocker had "Potter" carved into the chair back and was clearly quite old. Charlie ran a hand along the back, tracing the name "This has to be at least a hundred years old, maybe more. It has to be a family heirloom."

The Twins looked at it and nodded, "Ginny will love it, I can just see her rocking some new little Harry to sleep in it," George said.

"Yeah," added Fred, obviously a little choked up. "And then some little redheaded Ginny clones, I can't wait for Harry and Ginny to see this."

Bill was looking at the crib, Carved into the headboard was "James William – 27 March 1960" and underneath that "Harry James – 31 July 1980", "We'll want to save this too," he added.

Ron just stared at the space in front of the crib, "Here is where Harry's Mum died if the stories are correct," Ron said softly.

They all bowed their heads and shared a silent moment of reflection on the events that had transpired in the room. Events that had shaken the Wizarding World and continued to do so till this very day.

In short order they had the room cleared of the furniture and the debris. Charlie then set Ron and the Twins deconstructing the remains of the walls, he wanted to retain as much of the original structure as possible. He and Bill studied the plans that Charlie had drawn up.

"See, here," said Charlie pointing to a detail on the plans. "If we turn the existing nursery into a sitting / study area we can add on a wing to the back of the house and create added bed rooms upstairs while increasing the size of the parlour and adding a study behind it for Harry down stairs.

"That should be great," said Bill. "While they finish working up here why don't you and I head downstairs and start clearing out the parlour so that we'll be ready down there too."

"All right," agreed Charlie, "But we'll need to go out back and check on where we'll need to put the foundation for the addition."

"Let's do that first, that way we can have that ready when the materials arrive later," Bill said.

And so the morning went, the five Weasley boys working to rebuild the cottage for Harry and Ginny.

**XX**

Harry went out back and laid down under the big oak tree in the garden, he wanted a quiet place to think about Ginny's request. His gut reaction was to just grant it and be done with it but he really knew he had to decide carefully, did he really want to leave so shortly after marrying her? Would he be able to leave? Marrying Ginny would tie him more completely to her and making it much harder to leave.

He was aware that some one had come up behind him. "Hi Ginny," he said, not even looking.

She laid down beside him, "How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

Harry gave a low laugh, "The Great Harry knows all, sees all."

"Yeah well, what am I thinking now?" an amused Ginny asked.

"Sorry, only one demonstration per day," Harry answered.

Ginny swatted Harry, "You Prat," she said with a smile on her face.

Harry rolled over on top of her, and pinned her to the ground. Looking deep into her eyes he slowly leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and returned his kiss with as much fervour as possible. They spent indeterminable minutes kissing and caressing each other. Harry finally rolled onto his side, propping his head with one hand and looked intensely at Ginny.

"If I agree to your request, how soon do you want to perform the ceremony?" he asked.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "It will take me about a week to gather everything and prepare for it."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and saw her silent pleading, the want and desire for this to take place and he knew that he couldn't deny her.

"OK Ginny," Harry said. "As soon as you want to, we'll do it."

Ginny broke into an enormous smile. "Really? You mean it?" Ginny threw herself at Harry, knocking him flat on his back and she began to rain kisses all over his face.

Harry grabbed her and hugged her tight to himself. He rolled her over onto her back again and captured her mouth with his. He gave her a deep soul-piercing kiss, their tongues twirling together in an age old dance of passion.

Harry finally broke the kiss and whispered "Yes really Gin, I mean it with all my heart."

Ginny gave Harry another kiss and hugged him tight. "Thank you Harry, thank you."

Harry could feel the emotions pouring off Ginny, he was glad he was able to give her such happiness.

"Ginny," he whispered, "I have my parents rings upstairs, would you like to use them?"

Ginny's eyes glistened with tears, "Oh Harry! I think that'd be perfect."

Ginny cuddled into Harry's side. "You've made me the happiest woman on the face of the earth. I can't believe a person could feel this way, it seems my heart wants to leap from my chest and fly."

Harry caressed Ginny's hair and kissed the top of her head, "Mine would be right there with it." he told her softly.

**XX**

The summer humidity was playing havoc with Hermione's bushy hair. Dragging her brush through it for the seeming thousandth time she attempted to put it in some sort of ponytail. She looked at the results in the mirror, there were stray strands of hair everywhere. "Oh Godric!" she cried out in frustration.

Molly just happened to be going by Hermione's room taking a basket load of laundry down to wash. Popping her head into Hermione's room she asked "What's wrong Dear?" she asked.

Hermione sighed heavily, "It's my hair," she said extremely frustrated. "Just look at it! I can't do a thing with it. The only time I ever had it under control was when I used half a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion for the Yule Ball during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that is way too much trouble to do every day."

"Well there is a fairly simple spell I could teach you," Molly said.

Hermione spun in her seat and looked at Molly incredulously. "You're got to be kidding me, right? I mean if there is spell, why is it that no one seems to know about it?"

Molly smiled patronizingly at Hermione, "It's probably one of those generational things," she said. "All the girls knew it when I went to school. I guess it fell out of favour and depending on how curly the hair is to start with it won't make it dead straight. Want to give it a go dear?"

"Yeah, why not," said Hermione as she took the ponytail out.

Molly drew her wand. "Ready?" she asked.

Hermione just nodded her head.

Molly flourished her wand and said " _Crispus Saeta Rectus*."_

Hermione watched in amazement as her hair shifted under the effects of the spell. When it stopped her hair hung down in beautiful waves, it totally transformed her look. "Oh, Molly! It looks fabulous!" She jumped up and took Molly into a huge hug.

Molly chuckled and returned the hug. "Well that turned out really well. I think it looks wonderful too. It makes you look even prettier than ever, if I do say so myself."

Hermione kept looking at herself in the mirror, turning her head back and forth looking in disbelief at the results of Molly's spell. "How long will the spell last?" she asked.

"You'll need to renew it about once a week," Molly told her.

"I just can't wait for the Twins to see it," Hermione gushed.

Molly was surprised at Hermione's mentioning of the Twins, she guessed that things were much more strained with Ron than she had thought.

**XX**

Charlie looked at the work they had accomplished that morning and was quite pleased with the progress they had made. He and Bill had made all the preparations for the foundation and Ron and the Twins had made a lot of headway in demolishing the destroyed parts of the upper floor. Even with magic it had been slow going as they were taking care to retain as much of the original structure as possible.

Fleur had shown up just a little while ago bringing them lunch. She was with Bill and they were touring the house, seeing what remained in the undamaged rooms. She had offered to help redecorate the whole house once the construction was completed.

Charlie sat back against the tree they were sitting under and took a long swig of his butterbeer, he would have preferred a nice pint of the local ale but Fleur didn't like to go into the local pub alone to get any.

He pulled out one of his last Ashton Prime Minister Cigars. At slightly more than nine Sickles each they didn't come cheap but being a single, experienced and well paid Dragon Handler had it's benefits. Using his cigar cutter and muggle cigar lighter he carefully prepared and lit his cigar. He drew in a large mouthful and savoured the smoky, nutty, earthy flavour before exhaling it in a series of rings.

The Twins, seeing the smoke rings, pulled out their wands and started to direct them all over. Playing games, setting them at each other and anyone else in the vicinity.

Fleur came out and looked at Charlie with a frown on her face. "How can you smoke such things Charles?" she asked. "Aren't they bad for you?"

Charlie just chuckled at her. "Don't believe everything you hear Fleur, Tobacco and Alcohol are gifts from the Gods, used sparingly and in unadulterated forms they have mystical qualities that I believe do more good than harm. Don't knock it if you haven't tried it," he chided.

"You want me to smoke one of those things?" she asked incredulously. "A lady wouldn't do such a thing!" she added with a toss of her head.

"Get off your high horse Fleur, many of the women Dragon Handlers smoke cigars and I dare you to tell them they're not ladies. Besides if you think this big Prime Minister is too large there are other more petite sizes that won't upset your sensibilities."

Bill just laughed at the banter between his wife and brother. "Fleur, give it up. You'll never convince him to give them up. He's considerate enough to not smoke them inside the house and makes sure not to inflict them on anyone who objects to the smoke. The anti-tobacco people should be so considerate."

Fleur kept watching Charlie, her curiosity getting the better of her, "Doesn't the smoke burn your lungs," she asked.

Charlie laughed at her, "Fleur you don't have to inhale a cigar to enjoy it, you just draw the smoke into your mouth and savour the flavours. It can be very relaxing and satisfying. You should try it, really you might actually enjoy it."

"Bill laughed at his brother. "Quit trying to corrupt my wife," he said good-naturedly.

Charlie laughed along with Bill, "OK, but tomorrow I'm getting some real beer to go with my lunch. " And he did note the curious expression that Fleur had on her face.

**AN: **So Charlie's great project has been revealed! As is Ginny's plot to marry Harry to have her night of passion and hopefully have his child. And what's happening with Hermione? So much going on, where will it all lead to?

OK here's to all you who keep harping on marriage breaking the trace. Even if true how would Harry, Ginny or any of the other kids know? It's not like there have been a plethora of under-age marriages in any of the books. Sure there have been a multitude of stories here on FanFiction but as far as I can tell not one of the characters in the story has read any of them. Molly and Arthur may know but why would they tell the kids? Logic dear readers, Logic!

OK, another Author rant comes to an end.

To all the anti-tobacco and alcohol people out there, don't bother. OK?

* Ostendo Sum_ non Specialis _- Reveal not the secret

_* Crispus Saeta Rectus –_ Curly Hair Straighten


	18. Chapter 18

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ginny was sitting and reading _**Magical Laws and Statutes **_to make a list of the things she needed and wanted for the ceremony. The plant cuttings were no big deal, the biggest thing she needed was the special quilt. She had a suitable blank quilt in her hope chest that could be made into the one she would need.

Ginny knew she could do the necessary work and with a little surreptitious magic and she would have it done in no time. She was convinced that she would be able to have everything ready in five or six days.

She hid everything so that if someone came in they wouldn't stumble across it. The last thing she wanted was for her Mum to find out what she was planning. Once that was accomplished she practiced the _Point Me_ spell that Harry had taught her. She would need it to properly set everything up when she was ready.

Ginny then went over the the drawer that she had her special things in. She looked at the contraceptive potions and smiled slightly. She appreciated the thought that her Mum had in giving them to her but she had decided that she wouldn't use them right now. She was firm in her decision to attempt to have Harry's baby. It felt so right, she just prayed that she would be successful.

She then pulled out the small box that Harry had given to her, it contained Harry's parents rings that he had offered for them to use. She took them out and looked at them carefully. They were solid gold with a slight pattern chased into them. Ginny noticed the pattern was identical with the one on the band of her engagement ring. Engraved on the inside of each ring was simply "_With Love, for all Time"_, Ginny was sure that they felt warm in her hand. "I hope that they approve," she whispered.

When she looked back on it later, she wasn't sure if her eyes were playing a trick on her or if she imagined it, but she swore when it happened it was real, the rings flashed with a subtle light as if in approval of their use.

Ginny put the rings back into the box and tucked it back into the drawer. She was pleased with how the preparations were shaping up. Smiling, she went to find Harry.

**XX**

Everyone was finished lunch and Bill and Charlie headed out back to start work on the foundation. Charlie had accumulated a large pile of local stone from the time he decided to rebuild the cottage and beginning construction.

The materials he had ordered had arrived right at Ten as he had contracted for. The portkey he had provided worked perfectly and everything was there. Bill used magic to mix the mortar while Charlie finished the final preparations. Within no time with Bill mixing more mortar and Charlie positioning stone they had the foundation complete.

Bill went to check in with Fleur who had stayed and was working in the kitchen, seeing what was there and what needed upgrading or replacing. She was also working on colour schemes for the different rooms. She had, with Charlie's approval, decided to do Harry's study in Gryffindor colours and the Master suite in a soft rose with a darker rose trim, something she was sure Ginny would love.

Charlie headed up to check on the Three Musketeers as he had decided to call the Twins and Ron. He was sure it would bug the Twins and Ron to no end. He chuckled to himself, teasing and pranking just came naturally to the Weasleys.

Charlie looked around and was very satisfied with the progress that had been made by Ron and the Twins. All the damaged sections had been removed and the Twins had vanished all the debris. All three of the younger Weasleys looked tired, and looked almost identical, covered in sweat and grime. They had worked hard and it showed both in the results and their demeanour.

"Well done guys, this is fabulous. We'll be able to get started on the construction tomorrow. Bill and I have the foundation done for the addition and I placed a curing spell on it so it will be ready to go tomorrow morning."

"You know, you all look so alike, you're almost triplets. I'm gonna call you the Three Musketeers!"

Ron looked puzzled but the Twins looked down right rebellious.

"Triplets!" said Fred incredulously.

"Three Musketeers!" protested George.

"We'll get you for this!" cried the Twins.

Charlie just chuckled and started back downstairs. "Come you three, you're invited back to Shell Cottage for dinner."

They ended up down out front with Ron and the Twins looking at each other. "Charlie, we're hot, sweaty and dirty," said George.

"We'd be poor dinner guests like this," added Fred.

Ron just nodded his head in agreement.

Charlie looked at them and with a shrug of his shoulders said "OK." He pulled out his wand and said _"Aguamenti Maxima"_ and hosed down the trio.

For a moment they were all stunned and just when they started to explode in anger Charlie brandished his wand again saying "_Siccus Velociter."_* And suddenly they were dry.

Immediately the Three Musketeers, calmed somewhat.

"You could've at least warned us," said Fred.

"Yeah, though the water did feel pretty good and cooled me down," added George.

"Quit calling us the Three Musky-tea-ers," complained Ron.

"The Twins both turned and looked at him. "The what?" they both said.

"What Charlie said," Ron said defensively.

The Twins broke up in laughter. "Ron you really," said Fred

"Need to get," continued George.

"Out more." finished Fred.

Ron just scowled at them, his ears and cheeks turning red.

Charlie clapped Ron on the back and draped his arm over his shoulder, "Lighten up little Bro," he said with a chuckle. "You'll live longer."

They made their way over to Bill and Fleur who had come out of the Cottage at last, Fleur looking quite satisfied with herself.

"Look, why don't we all go to that little Pub in the Village up the coast from your place Bill, since Fleur stayed and helped she shouldn't have to cook for all of us. My treat," said Charlie.

Bill looked at Fleur who nodded her head immediately. "Yes! Of course. Why would I want to cook when someone offers to buy me dinner?"

Bill laughed and said "OK, let's go."

Charlie, Bill and Fleur each took one of the others to side-along to the Pub.

**XX**

Ginny came down the stairs and glanced into the parlour. She noticed Hermione sitting in there idly paging through a book, obviously not reading, she looked quite forlorn. Ginny looked at Hermione's hair and thought the transformation was striking.

"Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione answered gloomily.

"Ginny chuckled at her, "Come on Hermione, I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong or I'll go get Harry and you know how he'll be."

Hermione sighed deeply, "Well you may have noticed that I did something with my hair."

"Yeah I did and you look great," Ginny said. "I wouldn't think that'd be a reason to look and act like you are."

Hermione blushed, "Well I was hoping to show it off to the Twins but they aren't around."

Ginny laughed and took Hermione into a hug, "They'll be back soon enough. Come on, enough moping around lets go find Harry and do something fun."

Ginny's exuberant mood brushed off onto Hermione and she brightened considerably. "OK, let's go."

They went into the kitchen and ran into Harry who was coming back inside to have some lunch. Ginny and Hermione joined him and Molly set about making something for everybody.

Harry noticed Hermione's hair and was very impressed with the change it made in her appearance. "Hey Hermione, your new hair style really makes you look very pretty."

Suddenly Ginny snapped, "Well Potter, found yourself a new girlfriend, have you." Her face was set hard and her scowl made Harry blanch.

Harry, Hermione and Molly stared at Ginny in disbelief. Then they heard little snorting noises and saw Ginny's lips twitching, they got louder and bigger till she burst into laughter.

Slowly at first but inexorably they all joined her. "Godric Ginny, I thought you had really gone off on me," said Harry.

"Yeah Ginny, you really had me worried too," added Hermione.

"You should win some kind of acting award," said Molly somewhat proudly.

The teens finished their lunch and Hermione dragged Harry and Ginny out back away from Molly's sensitive ears. "Do either of you know what the Twins and Ron are up to?" she asked.

Ginny and Harry both shook their heads, "No," said Ginny. "All we know is what Mum told us this morning."

"Yeah, The "Bill and Charlie wanted some help but I don't know what it is," story. Well I don't believe it! I'm sure she knows what's up and just isn't telling us," complained Hermione.

Ginny thought Hermione looked so comical with her arms crossed and face in a big frown.

"So what do you want to do about it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know what to do," answered Hermione. "I guess I can see if I can get anything out of the Twins."

"What ever it is I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready," said a smiling Ginny.

"I hate not knowing," complained Hermione.

"You're just upset because they aren't here to see you hair, admit it," said a smirking Ginny.

Hermione slumped visibly, "Does it show?" she asked.

"Just a little," teased Harry who was smiling wryly.

Hermione sighed, "As much as I miss Ron, I don't miss all the tension and strife. At least with the Twins everything has been so easy going and fun. They never pressure me or argue with me. It's been really nice. Am I wrong for wanting and enjoying that?"

"No Hermione, your not wrong for wanting or enjoying that," said Harry. "It's only natural for you to desire something that has been so good for you. Merlin Hermione, you're the happiest I've ever seen you!"

Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground, a little embarrassed by Harry's words. "I just feel bad for Ron, ya know? He can be really sweet sometimes and then he'll do something that shows what a great prat he can be, drives me batty."

Harry started to get more and more uncomfortable talking about Ron, "Ron is. . . . well, Ron. Look if anyone knows how schizo Ron can be, it's me. All I can say Hermione is do what makes you happy. You deserve that if nothing else."

Hermione just nodded her head while looking very thoughtful.

Ginny reached over and patted her on her arm. "Look at Harry and me, look how happiness has made our life so much better." Ginny then looked at Harry and smiled, "Life is very unpredictable Hermione, make the best of it, that's all I can say."

Hermione reached over and hugged Ginny, "You two are the best friends that anyone could ask for and I think that I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Just then they noticed Molly coming out and heading their way.

"Hey Mum, what's up?" asked Ginny.

"I was hoping to be able to talk to Harry for a bit," she said hesitantly.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, Bill came over the other night and asked some questions that made me think about the night he came for his talk and everything that happened," Molly said.

Harry looked a little sheepish. "Oh," was all he said.

Ginny took his hand and caressed it softly. "Are you OK Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine."

Molly looked at him with concern etched on her face. "Do you mind if I ask you a question Harry?"

"Not really, Mum, as long if you don't mind if I choose not to answer if I feel like it."

Molly chuckled, "Fair enough," she replied. "The biggest question we have is how did you heal his face Harry?"

Harry looked quite embarrassed for a moment and then a smile creeped onto his face.

Ginny looked at him perplexed, "What is it Harry, what are you hiding?"

Harry said sheepishly "I didn't "heal" him."

Everyone looked shocked. Molly most of all, "Harry how can you say that? His scars are gone, I was there, they are gone! What do you mean you didn't heal him"

Harry laughed lowly, "I didn't heal the scars, I vanished them."

Molly looked at him totally dumbfounded. "You vanished them?"

"Yeah," was all he said.

Hermione was thinking furiously and said more to herself. "Vanished them."

"I bet no one has ever thought to try that approach before," murmured Molly.

"It's no big deal," Harry said.

"No big deal?" Molly said quizzically. "Tell that to Bill and Fleur. Tell it to the Healers at St. Mungo's who have been beating their heads against the wall trying to figure out how you did the impossible!"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. I didn't know it was impossible so I just did it."

"Well let me go tell Bill and Fleur," Molly said. "They were quite curious and now that I have an answer for them I want to get it to them as soon as possible. I'm sure Bill will contact the Healers at St. Mungo's and let them know how you did it. Maybe they'll be able to help others using your technique."

Ginny was looking at Harry with obvious pride, "Harry don't you realize you figured out how to do something no one else ever did?"

Harry was looking quite sheepish again. "It's really no big deal."

"You're way to modest Harry," Ginny chided. Looking at her Mum with a smirk on her face, she said half jokingly, "Tell them they have to call it the "Potter Technique". That way maybe Harry can be known for something besides being "The Boy Who Lived"."

Hermione laughed "Now we can call him "The Boy Who Does The Impossible"."

Harry suddenly became quite serious. "That's not funny Hermione."

Hermione was really confused and she couldn't understand Harry's reaction"

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry hung his head and looked very depressed. "You don't understand, any of you. Riddle is still out there and I have to deal with him." Harry stood and looked off at the horizon. "Ever since I rejoined the magical world, people have been expecting things of me, expecting me to do the impossible, expecting things no eleven, twelve or thirteen year old should have to do. Things no sane person should have to do. All I ever wanted to be was just Harry, someone people would like and want just because I was me and not "The Boy Who Lived"."

Ginny stood and took Harry into a big hug. "You're "Just Harry" to me. Though I do think you're rather special. You're kind, helpful, noble, caring, loving and at least a dozen other adjectives that prove you are a special person Harry. And you're very special to me."

Harry turned and faced Ginny, "Thanks Love," he said quietly and then kissed her tenderly.

Molly rose and said to Harry "Ginny's right you know Harry. You are a very special person and I don't think you realize just how much. It has nothing to do with the "Boy Who Lived" crap either. You being "Just Harry" is exceedingly special all by itself. We're all lucky you have entered our lives." Molly then turned and headed for the house.

**XX**

Arthur came home just in time to join everyone for dinner. It had been a rough day at the Ministry. There had been rumours of more Death Eater attacks which Scrimgeour's office had been denying that they had taken place. The morale at the Ministry was at an all time low in Arthur's opinion.

Noticing that Ron and the Twins were missing, he looked at Molly and asked "Where are the boys."

Molly looked at him questionably, like she expected him to realize where they were. "They're having dinner at Bill and Fleur's," she said pointedly.

"Oh!," he said with a surprised tone.

Hermione looked at him and asked "Do you know what they're up to?"

Arthur looked slightly panicked, "Uh, No Hermione, I ah, No. That is um, no, really, ah . . ."

It was obvious to everyone that Molly gave him a kick under the table.

Ginny couldn't help but snicker at her father's transparent effort to deny any knowledge of what her brothers were up to.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a subdued look of amusement. Trying to keep her reaction from Molly and Arthur but her exasperation was apparent to Harry and Ginny. Though Ginny was sure that her father knew he was being unsuccessful in hiding his knowledge of what was happening.

Hermione gave it up as a lost cause, she'd just have to see if the Twins were an easier mark, though saying that it'd be easy to get anything from the Twins was being extremely optimistic.

Molly had once again made one of her fabulous meals. Harry had seconds but no longer felt compelled to stuff himself with thirds or more. He no longer suffered from being underfed by the Dursleys. Plus he knew that there'd be plenty of dessert with the Twins and Ron being absent.

Molly was pleased with how well Harry had filled out since he'd been staying at the Burrow and she knew from observation that Ginny appreciated his current physique. She smiled at Harry as she served dessert. She had a luscious cherry pie and a lemon tart and she was pleased to see that Harry had some of each.

It may have not been his all time favourite treacle tart but he sure seemed to like them anyway. Of course being raised the way he had been Harry wasn't a picky eater.

Harry and Ginny were their loving playful selves, feeding each other off their plates, laughing and enjoying themselves. Sometimes it seemed they didn't even know that there was anyone else present.

When they were finished the got up and began to head up stairs. They paused at the bottom of the stairs, "Coming Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Startled, Hermione jumped up and followed them upstairs to Ginny and Harry's room where they began to revise the notes on the Horcruxes.

**XX**

Downstairs Arthur had gone into the parlour to listen to the wireless and finish reading the Daily Prophet. Molly joined him as soon as she was done cleaning up after dinner.

Since they were alone she came over, grabbed the Prophet from his hands and plopped herself down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to talk to you Arthur."

A startled and slightly apprehensive look enveloped his face. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked hesitantly.

Molly chuckled "Don't be so worried Arthur, I want to talk to you about what I learned from Harry this afternoon. And if you behave , who knows, you may have a very enjoyable night. One like we've hardly had in the past twenty seven years."

Arthur perked up noticeably "Well Molly-wobbles what did you find out?"

"Well when Bill and Fleur came and talked to us about Harry healing Bill's scars it got me to thinking so I decided to speak to Harry."

"That's my Molly," laughed Arthur "Always grabbing the Dragon by the snout. So what did you find out my dear?"

"Well," Molly whispered as she drew closer to Arthur's ear and began nibbling, "Harry claims he didn't heal Bill's scars."

Arthur was trying to concentrate on what Molly was saying and her romantic actions were making it hard to pay attention but he started at hearing Harry said he didn't heal the scars. "What was that dear?" he asked.

Molly giggled as she moved her nibbling and kissing to her husband's nick. "He claimed he didn't heal the scars." she repeated.

Arthur squirmed and tilted his neck trying to reduce Molly's access. "Molly Dear, as much as I am enjoying what you are doing, it's making this conversation extremely hard to follow."

Molly stopped her assault on Arthur's neck, slumping back and pouting at him. "Fine spoil-sport," she said.

"So what is this about Harry and Bill's scars?" asked an amused Arthur.

"What I said was Harry claims he didn't heal Bill's scars," Molly said with a smile.

Arthur was astounded. "Didn't heal his scars, I don't understand, I mean they're gone. There is no denying that." Shaking his head, "I'm really confused now."

Molly laughed at his dilemma. "What he claims he did was vanish them."

Arthur looked up in shock. "Vanished them? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Neither had the Healers at St. Mungo's, They say it may lead to a whole new area of treatment. One of their specialists wants to come and talk to Harry and figure out exactly how he did it." She then laughed, "Ginny wants them to call it the Potter Treatment."

Arthur laughed too. "That's our Ginny."

Molly returned to nibbling Arthur's ear whispering "Now where were we?" as she returned to her amorous assault on her husband.

Arthur turned his head and began to kiss her deeply. Just when they were both getting fired up they were interrupted.

"Mum! Dad!" Shouted a shocked Ron who was standing in the doorway to the parlour. "What are you doing?"

Looking over his shoulder was the Twins. Both wearing knowing smiles, "Brilliant!" they said together. They gave their parents thumbs up and turned away going upstairs.

Ron stood in the doorway, blushing furiously with a slight frown on his face, his parents both staring at his.

Molly spoke first, "I think it should be fairly obvious what we are doing Ronald."

Arthur joined in, "We did have the "Talk" son and this is what husbands and wives do. Physical love is a huge part of any married couples relationship."

"But Mum, Dad, I mean, ah you're, you know . . . " Ron began.

His Mum cut his off, her ire rising. "Don't say it, Ronald! We're not ancient and even if we were it's none of your business anyway! What your father and I do in the privacy of OUR home is our business."

"But in the Parlour!" Ron protested.

"It is OUR home Ron," reminded his father.

"Your brothers obviously didn't have a problem with what we were doing! Maybe you should just head up to your room before you dig yourself a deeper hole," Molly said with a glare.

Ron's mouth opened and closed several times like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Finally he stuttered out "G-Good ni-night" and left.

Arthur sat back down and pulled Molly into his lap. He deftly unbuttoned several of her blouse's and slipped his hand inside and squeezed her breast, eliciting a moan from her. "Now where did we leave off before we were so rudely interrupted."

**AN: **Ya know, I'm having fun inventing spells. If anyone is interested I'm just using an English / Latin translator.

_* - Siccus Velociter" - Dry Rapidly_


	19. Chapter 19

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Fred and George were headed upstairs to their room and noticed the door to Ginny and Harry's room was open. Fred was in the lead and decided to pop in and see what they were up to, of course George followed him in.

Seeing a brunette with luxurious, wavy brown hair sitting on the floor with her back to them, George said "Hey who's your beautiful frien . . . "

His words were cut off as Hermione turned around and faced them. Playing it rather cool she said nonchalantly "Oh, Hi guys, where have you been all day?"

The twins were gobsmacked. The change in Hermione's hair style was striking.

Ginny giggled, "It's not often you see the Twins struck speechless."

Harry smiled and added "Did you say beautiful?"

"Yeah I did," replied George, who then sat down next to Hermione.

Fred, not to be out done sat on her other side.

Hermione broke out into a huge smile. Her head was going back and forth trying to follow the Twins speech. They were finishing or continuing each other's sentences. She felt like she was watching an extremely fast paced tennis match, her head was swivelling back and forth so fast.

"Enough!," she finally cried out humorously. "Slow down, will you? I think my head is going to come undone."

"Well, what have you done," said Fred.

"With your hair?" finished George.

"Well Mum," and then she hesitated to see if anyone said anything, "Heard me complaining about my hair this morning and taught me a spell to take the curly, kinkiness out of it. Do you really like it?"

"Like it?" the Twins echoed, "We think it's fantastic!" Causing Hermione to blush and smile widely.

In the background Ginny noticed Ron going up the stairs, He paused on the landing outside the door and stared at Hermione with the Twins. She saw a look of regret pass over his features. He then slowly continued his way up to his room. Ginny's only thought was "So as you sow, so shall you reap."

**XX**

Bill, Charlie and Fleur sat around the table and were going over the notes and plans for the work they would be doing the next day. Fleur was having a great time with planning decorating Potter Cottage. There were going to be four new bedrooms upstairs and the new sitting / study area for the future Potter children.

Fleur was idly humming a little tune, magically rearranging furniture pieces on the scale drawing of the new upper floor. Bill was watching her closely, enjoying seeing how much fun Fleur was having in decorating the rooms.

Charlie looked at her and asked, "What's that tune you are humming?"

Fleur blushed slightly, "It's a song from my childhood called "Ah! Mon beau château!" or how you say "Ah My beautiful Castle", it's a circle game. There are two circles of children, usually girls. A smaller one inside a bigger one, as they sing the circles turn and at the appropriate spot in the song a girl from the bigger circle joins the smaller one, this goes on through many verses till all but one to three of the bigger circle have joined the smaller one. Then it can begin all over again."

"I take it you played as a child?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, it is similar to musical chairs when played to only one being left." Fleur responded.

Bill had gone to get himself a drink and stopped on his way back to his seat and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He whispered to her, "Thinking of our having children someday?"

Fleur looked up into his eyes, smiling and whispered in reply "Yes my love, I can't wait for the day."

Charlie cleared his throat and smiled at them, "All right you two, can we please get back to work?"

Bill smiled, and Fleur giggled. "OK Charlie." Turning back to Fleur, "We'll talk more later."

Fleur batted her eyes and said lowly "I can't wait to "Talk" later."

"Enough!" cried Charlie in mock anger.

Fleur just laughed at him "If you'd only get yourself a nice girl and settle down this wouldn't bother you so much."

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "There just doesn't seem to be a plethora of nice eligible women hanging around."

Bill smiled and winked at Fleur "Well we could always talk to Aunt Muriel about any available debs."

Charlie rolled his eyes and threw up his hands "Oh please spare me, most are toads and the few good looking ones are so stuck up that the rain runs down into their noses."

Bill and Fleur laughed at Charlie's antics. "Well I could ask around with the wizards at work if there are any available young ladies."

Charlie hung his head in mock defeat "That's like one step better than talking to Muriel, having my older brother find dates for me. Might as well hang a sign around my neck reading loser in capital letters six inches tall, you can probably get the Twins to make it flash in bright neon colours."

They all had a big laugh at Charlie and his lack of a love life and then got back to planning.

**XX**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the Twins sat and talked for quite a while, Hermione trying to be very sly and to wheedle out of the Twins what they had been up to all day. The Twins were way to adept to be caught by someone as inexperienced as her and once they caught on to what she was up to they had a lot of fun playing up to her.

Harry and Ginny found it all very entertaining and watched the proceedings with an amused air. They could see Hermione's growing frustration and the Twins expert handling of her inquisitive probing.

Finally Ginny could see Hermione getting tired. She stood up and said "Well goodnight all, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

The Twins popped up and said "We'll go with you."

Hermione blushed as did the Twins when they realized what they had said, while Harry and Ginny were practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

Hermione though surprised everyone when she said "Well the bed is pretty small and I don't think we'll all fit."

This made Harry and Ginny laugh even harder if possible. The Twins were stunned at her comeback not believing she was capable of such a retort.

Hermione and the Twins departed closing the door as they left. Harry took Ginny into his arms and held her close. She snuggled into his embrace just enjoying the warmth and comfort of his embrace.

Harry chuckled and said "You know Hermione does have a point though."

"What's that Harry?" Ginny asked.

'Well the five brothers you have reconciled with to a certain extent just spent all day together and from what I can tell they are going back tomorrow. They are up to something."

Ginny agreed as she snuggled in tighter to Harry. "We'll just let Hermione see what she can find out. I have other things to occupy me," she said softly.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You, for one," Ginny replied as she kissed him.

"Ummm," was all Harry could get out before responding to her advances.

**XX**

Molly and Arthur made their way up to their bedroom, when Arthur had unbuttoned her blouse she had drawn the line, snogging in the parlour was fine but anything more belonged in the bedroom if anyone else was in the house or expected home soon.

Molly was giggling like a school girl, she couldn't have been happier. So what if Ron had interrupted, Molly wasn't going to let that break the mood. Lately nights of romance and passion had been few and far between. Between raising kids, the every day pressures of running a household, besides there being a war on, made alone time something of a rarity.

She pulled Arthur in the bedroom and shut the door. She pushed him back against the door and whispered huskily "Now where were we?" as she started to nibble at his neck and ear again while unbuttoning her blouse and letting it slide to the floor.

**XX**

It was still fairly early when Bill, Fleur and Charlie broke up from their planning, Charlie could tell that Bill and Fleur were headed up stairs to "talk" so he decided to head back to the Pub for the remainder of the evening.

He Apparated to the edge of the village and walked the rest of the way to the Pub. He walked in and took his usual spot in a back corner booth. It gave him a great view of the room and was far enough away from the bar as to allow him some privacy.

The regular serving girl was working tonight and she pulled a pint of the local ale and brought it over to Charlie. He smiled at her for remembering what he drank so that he didn't even have to order it when he came in.

"Back again!" she said said saucily.

Charlie laughed, "Hi Sarah. Yeah my brother and his wife who I'm staying with decided that they'd go "Talk" and I figured it'd be better to be out for a while."

"Who were the others with you this evening for dinner?" she asked casually as she wiped down the table next to his, even though it looked to Charlie it was already spotless.

"Well the two older ones were my brother and his wife, Bill and Fleur. The other three were my younger brothers, the twins, Fred and George and my youngest brother, Ron."

"My you come from a big family, is that all of them?" she asked.

Charlie chuckled "No I have one more brother, Percy, he's between me and the twins and the youngest is my sister, Ginny."

Ah, the baby of the family."

Charlie's face lost it's smile "If you ever meet her I'd suggest not mentioning that."

"Looks like there is a story there," Sarah said seriously.

Charlie looked at her closely, Sarah wasn't a beautiful girl, not in the super model or even Fleur's Veela background, manner. She was more a ruggedly handsome type, pretty enough and with a face full of character that lit up when she smiled, which she did often. It didn't hurt either that she had coppery-red hair, not quite Weasley red but red enough.

Charlie glanced around the Pub, it was a slow evening, late enough for the dinner crowd to be gone and the remainder of the locals sitting at the bar. "If you have time would you like to join me?" Charlie asked.

Sarah's face broke out into one of her room lightening smiles, "I'd love to," she replied. "I'll be right back," she said as she when towards the bar.

Sarah was back in a flash with a pint of her own and a basket of pretzels. "I thought we might like something to munch on while we talk," she said with another one of her smiles.

She looked at Charlie appraisingly, "You've been fairly regular as of late but I don't recall you before that," she said.

"That's because I hadn't been here before. I've been visiting back home from my job in Romania."

Sarah's smile dimmed a little as she heard that. "Oh, and what do you do there?" she asked.

"I'm a Dragon Handler," Charlie said plainly.

Sarah laughed in disbelief, "Go on with ya now! You're pulling my leg, for sure."

Charlie laughed back at her, "No really, I do work with Dragons. Here look," he said as he rolled up his sleeves to show her the scars and burn marks on his arms.

Sarah eyed his arms critically, "Well maybe you got them working with Dragons but the scars don't prove it."

"You want me to swear a Wizard's Oath?" Charlie asked seriously.

Sarah looked startled "You'd do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah I would," Charlie said as he rolled his sleeves back down.

"Sooo, how long are you going to be around?" she asked nonchalantly.

Charlie smiled to himself, it seemed her question and demeanour indicated more than a casual interest. "Well I'm not sure really, a lot depends on how things go with my family," he said.

When Sarah looked puzzled he said "We had a bit of a family crisis brought on by my brothers and I doing something pretty stupid in hindsight. We got caught and it caused a lot of strife in the family. We're still working through some of the fallout from everything that happened."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Sarah asked.

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment. "OK, but how about another couple of pints for us," he said noticing their almost empty glasses.

Sarah went to get up but Charlie grabbed the glasses and got up before Sarah had a chance to rise. "I'll get them," he said.

Sarah smiled and said "Tell Dad that they're for me."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Dad?" he asked.

Sarah giggled. "Yeah, but don't be nervous, he's a nice bloke and doesn't bother me or the guys I hang out with, . . . much."

Charlie laughed back at her "OK but I'm gonna hold you to that."

When Charlie went up to the bar the barkeep scowled at him for a minute but the broke out into a grin and winked at Charlie. "Hey'a Charlie How goes it tonight?"

"Pretty good Bob," he said with a smile.

Bob smiled back, "You seem to be getting along well with my Sarah." he took the glasses and started to draw two new pints. "She don't take to many of the young men who come in here, you must be something special indeed," he said with a grin. "You treat her right now, hear me."

"I will Bob, don't worry, I will." Charlie pulled out a couple of Galleons to pay for the beer but Bob just pushed it back at him.

"Not tonight Charlie, these are on me," he said with a wink. He then want back to talking to the couple of gents at the far end of he bar.

Charlie went back to the booth where Sarah sat waiting, munching on a pretzel as he sat down. She laughed at him, "So how did it go with Dad?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Quite well," he answered with a chuckle.

Sitting down, he slid a pint over to Sarah. She took it and sipped it, looking at him she said coyly "OK tell me all about it, and you."

Charlie smiled and with an eyebrow rising he began to tell the story of the ill fated attempt to intervene between Ginny and her boyfriend who was now her fiancé. Sarah asked poignant questions at appropriate times and acted horrified when she heard of them confronting the young man, the confrontations with Ginny, their project to fix up that house, everything except Harry's identity and the location of the house.

Sarah was a little surprised when Charlie skirted around the name of his sister's fiancé and the location of the house but she figured there must be a reason for it.

Sarah figured she had nothing to lose by seeing what she could find out. "So Charlie, why are you keeping the identity of her fiancé a big secret, who is he, The Boy Who Lived or something," she said jokingly.

She wasn't prepared for his reaction, Charlie's face went blank and he swallowed visibly, not knowing how to respond. Sarah couldn't believe how he was acting, she'd been kidding, really.

"Charlie," she asked slowly, "You know I was kidding, right?"

Charlie blinked and looked down at the table not wanting to meet Sarah's eyes. "Eh, yeah. I know you were joking, but . . ." He let the sentence hang there.

Sarah almost panicked. "Charlie, I never, I mean, Blimey!"

Charlie glanced around quickly making sure that no one was nearby. "Look Sarah, that has to remain a secret, Please! I'm begging you. If Ginny ever found out I let something slip, she'd kill me."

"Your secret is safe with me, I promise Charlie. I won't tell a soul. But The Boy Who Lived, Harry Bloody Potter himself," she whispered.

Charlie looked very uncomfortable "Yeah but like I said, that has to be kept a secret." Charlie sighed, "Let's talk about something else. Why don't you tell me about yourself," he said.

Sarah looked embarrassed. "There isn't a lot to tell, I was born and raised here in Tinworth. I was home-schooled with a small bunch of other witches and wizards by a local witch. Since then I've been working here in my parent's Pub. Mum works in the kitchen, Dad tends the Bar and I wait tables. Not very exciting."

"A person doesn't need to lead a life full of excitement to be a wonderful person Sarah. There's something to be said about the quiet life," Charlie mused.

Charlie looked in Sarah's eyes and saw something there. It was a warmth and tenderness, an acceptance of him for who he was. "Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her.

Sarah smiled again. "I'd love to Charlie," she answered. "Let me go get my cloak." She got up quickly and dashed into the back.

Charlie went up to the bar, "Hey Bob," he said. "Sarah and I are going to go for a little walk if that's OK with you."

Bob smiled at him, "That's really up to Sarah, but thanks for asking anyway. Just don't go to far, ya know, stay in town this time of night."

"Yes sir," Charlie said.

Bob laughed at Charlie's use of sir. "I'm just Bob, not a sir."

Charlie smiled back but said, "You're a business owner and the father of an exceptionally nice young lady. You deserve a sir in my book."

Sarah came running out of the back followed by an older version of herself who was smiling at her daughter. "Not too late young lady," she said. She then came up to Charlie, still smiling. "You must be the reason for my daughter's exuberance at this time of night."

Sarah blushed and said "Mum!"

Charlie stepped forward and introduced himself "I'm Charlie Weasley, mam."

"Glad to meet you Charlie, I'm Wendy and if you haven't figured it out, the mother of this young lady. I haven't seen Sarah this excited in a long time. You must be a pretty special young man to get her riled up like this."

Sarah was really blushing now, "MUM!" she cried out. "Stop it, you make me sound pathetic." Sarah grabbed Charlie's arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Don't be out too late," her mother called after them. Though Charlie was sure he heard Bob call out, "Stay out as long as you want," followed by a slap.

Sarah snuggled slightly into Charlie's side, holding onto his arm with both of her hands, It was a clear night and the smell of the sea washed over them. They walked slowly talking about this and that, learning more about each other and sharing stories. Charlie telling her about working with Dragons and Sarah telling him about life in a small seaside village and all the local characters.

The ended up down at the pier and walked out on it. The stars were phenomenal, it was a new moon, so it provided little light to dim the stars which reflecting beautifully off the surface of the ocean, they saw several meteors streak across the sky. "Ah the ever reliable Perseids," said Charlie.

Charlie was taken with how romantic a setting they were in. Sarah was staring out at the sea, looking at the stars and their reflection. "Beautiful," she whispered.

Charlie was looking at Sarah, "Yeah," he said softly.

Sarah glanced quickly at Charlie and noticed he wasn't looking at the same thing she was. She looked down and blushed deeply. "I'm not beautiful, Charlie," she said with a hint of melancholy.

Charlie lifted her chin with his fingers, "You are to me." And he leaned in and tenderly kissed her.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as Charlie's lips met hers. They were warm and soft and she felt a shiver run down her spine in response to the emotions that coursed through her.

They broke their kiss and Sarah said softly "Oh My!"

Charlie grinned and hugged Sarah close to his side. "I'll say." He then chuckled.

"What?" asked Sarah.

Charlie looked into her eyes. "Sometimes I think the Fates like to play with us."

Sarah shook her head not understanding Charlie.

"Just tonight," he told her, "I was talking to my brother and his wife complaining about the lack of eligible young ladies and then you just pop into my life, you've been right here under my nose."

"I'm just not very noticeable," Sarah said shyly.

Charlie hugged her close, "Don't put yourself down Sarah, you're just as important as anyone else and don't you forget it."

Sarah's eyes gleamed with gratitude and she looked up into his eyes. "Thank you Charlie. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

Charlie kept his arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulders as they made their way back to the Pub. Before they went back inside Charlie stopped and gave Sarah another kiss, it started just as tenderly as the first but soon deepened. It wasn't so much a passionate kiss as it was a deep kiss of new found love.

They broke the kiss, Sarah was smiling, her eyes glistening and she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Charlie was ginning too, feeling like he was in a dream.

She couldn't believe how the evening had gone, the guy she had been watching for the past week or so, the one she thought would never notice her had asked her to sit and talk, they had gone for a romantic walk and now he was holding her and had kissed her. She was feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Charlie caressed her cheek with his rough Dragon scared hand, "I want to see you again Sarah and not just at the Pub."

"I'd like that," she replied shyly. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Charlie groaned, "I'm working on that special project I told you about."

The disappointment was evident on her face. She asked tentatively "Could you use some help?"

"You sure you want to do that?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she replied.

Charlie smiled, "Tell you what, how about you prepare lunch for you, me and five hungry others and I'll pick you up at noon. I'll pay and everything, I don't want you footing the bill for my hungry family. And then you can stay and help all afternoon. How does that sound?"

Sarah smiled one of her face lightening smiles and nodded "That sounds wonderful."

They then entered the Pub. Only a couple of the regulars still sat at the bar, Bob and Wendy were behind the bar pretending to work as they chatted, they smiled at the younger couple as they entered. "How was your walk?" asked Wendy.

Sarah blushed and said "It was wonderful Mum."

Charlie stepped close and gave Sarah a soft goodnight kiss, taking her a little by surprise. He looked up and waved at her parents and said "Goodnight," to everyone and left.

Sarah walked into the back and hung up her cloak, as she turned around she wasn't surprised to see her Mum standing inside the doorway. She was smiling at her daughter, "You two looked like you had a good time."

Sarah blushed again and she cursed the proclivity of red-heads for that trait. "We did Mum, it was just a walk down to the pier and back but the stars reflecting on the ocean and we talked and snuggled and then he kissed me."

"Will you be seeing him again, besides here at the Pub?"

"Yes Mum, he's picking me up tomorrow at noon."

"So soon, and what will you be doing? Her Mum asked.

"I'm going to be helping him and his brothers work on something special for their sister and her fiancé," Sarah answered.

Her mother laughed "That's an unusual first date."

"Oh Mum, I think it's even more special. He wants to include me in a family thing. I feel something special with him Mum and I'm pretty sure he does too."

Her mother came over and hugged her. "I hope so for your sake dear, he seems really nice and you deserve someone like him. I wish you much happiness."

Wendy wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders who leaned her head against her mother and they headed up the stairs to their home above the Pub.

**XX**

**AN: **Someone pointed out they thought the Marriage Law I invented in the chapter 17 wouldn't have mentioned about breaking the trace as they thought it would have been common knowledge. I must point out that at the time the marriage law was enacted there would have been no Trace as the **Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery** wasn't enacted to 1875 and the Marriage Law was enacted in 1550.

Dang, I had set Charlie and Sarah's walk on the pier with a Full Moon reflecting romantically on the ocean and then found out it was the night of the new Moon, totally opposite of what I pictured. Ah harsh cruel reality.


	20. Chapter 20

An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter Twenty**

Fleur woke up feeling especially good. She and Bill had spent the evening making passionate love. It had been quite sometime since it had felt so special. The afterglow still enveloped her and she felt different somehow, a warm feeling deep down inside her, filling her with a sense of well being, of completeness. Fleur wasn't sure what it was but she liked the feeling.

Bill stirred by her side and rolled over and gave her a kiss. "That was fantastic last night," he murmured.

"Yes it was," Fleur replied with a smile on her face. "I am still feeling the after glow and a warm feeling deep down inside of me. I have never felt this way before my beloved husband."

"I'm happy you are feeling so wonderful this morning," Bill said as Fleur snuggled into his side.

The couple laid there enjoying the quiet of the morning when Fleur suddenly raised her head and sniffed.

"Do you smell that?" she asked Bill.

"Breakfast? Who is cooking breakfast?" He wondered.

"Charlie?" asked Fleur sceptically.

"Surely you jest?" Bill replied.

Fleur couldn't help herself, she giggled and said "I'm not kidding, and don't call me Shirley."

Bill looked at her in mock disgust. "I'm never taking you to the muggle movies again."

"Who else could it be but Charlie?" Fleur inquired.

"I don't know but Charlie is never up this early on a weekend if he doesn't have to be. He can hardly be dragged out of bed by the Dragons. I haven't seen him up this early without being forced to since before he went to Hogwarts."

Fleur got up and put on her dressing gown. Bill lay there watching appreciatively as Fleur covered her nude body. They had tumbled into bed in a fit of passion and never got back up to put on their night clothes. Fleur looked back over her shoulder coquettishly as her husband watched her.

"Coming?" she asked seductively.

Bill sprang up, "I can't let you go down and face the burglar chef alone, now can I?" he replied as he threw on some sweats and a tee shirt. They grabbed their wands and headed down stairs.

As they entered the kitchen they encountered Charlie at the stove, whistling as he cooked. "Welcome sleepyheads," he said jovially as he pushed a mug of coffee at Fleur and a mug of tea at Bill.

"Sit down, I'll have breakfast ready in a moment," he continued, the smile never leaving his face.

Bill and Fleur sat and took their respective mugs. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Bill asked good naturedly.

Charlie just laughed and went back to whistling as he finished cooking up a huge batch of pancakes and sausage.

Fleur looked at him critically. "OK Charlie, who is she?"

Charlie looked back over his shoulder as he flipped the last pancake high into the air and caught it deftly in the pan, the smile never leaving his face.

Bill looked slightly confused as he looked back and forth from Fleur to Charlie and back. "Who, What?" he sputtered.

Fleur just smiled, "Come on Charlie, spill. Who is she and where did you meet her?"

Charlie finished cooking and set the platters on the table that he had already set with plates and utensils. He sat down and joined them, picking up the platter of pancakes and offering them to Fleur. Charlie seemed to relish dragging out giving any information to the two inquisitors who sat watching him..

Finally he sighed contently and said "Her name is Sarah and she works at the Pub we ate at last night. I went back there after you two decided to go upstairs and "Talk". It was a rather slow evening and I noticed her kind of hanging close so I asked her to sit and talk. We ended up taking a walk down to the pier and well we found out we like each other."

Charlie took a bit of food and when neither Bill or Fleur had recovered enough from their initial shock to say anything Charlie added "I'm gonna pick her up about noon and bring her back to Godric's Hollow to help at the cottage. She's bringing lunch by the way."

Charlie looked at his stunned companions, "Eat, it's getting cold!"

Bill and Fleur started to eat still looking at Charlie. Bill finally laughed "And just last night you were complaining about the lack of suitable female companions."

Charlie laughed too. "I know, I even told that to Sarah, we had a good laugh over it. She's been right there under my nose every time I went to the Pub. Her parents own and run it. I don't know how I could have missed her, Did I tell you she's a redhead?"

Fleur laughed at Charlie "No Charlie you didn't mention it. So tell us, besides the red hair what does she look like?"

Charlie got a far away look in his eyes, one Bill had only ever seen when Charlie had talked about Dragons in the past. "Well she's about half a head shorter than me, with Hazel eyes and a smile that lights up the room. She's no raving beauty like Fleur but pretty enough with curves to drive a guy crazy."

Fleur gave a low laugh, "I think Charlie is smitten."

Charlie just laughed along with her, "Could be, could be."

They finished their breakfast and went up to get changed and ready for the day working at Potter Cottage.

**XX**

Molly was surprised to see Hermione up so early. "Hi Molly, could you use a hand getting breakfast ready?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Dear, why don't you get the table set while I mix up the makings for the French toast. Then maybe you'd like to help grill them up," Molly replied.

"Sounds great," Hermione answered.

They both got busy getting the kitchen ready to produce the meal. As they were busy they heard the clumping of Ron and the Twins coming down the stairs. Ron plopped straight into his chair but Fred and George went over to their Mum and by default Hermione.

Fred gave a cheery "Good Morning Ladies," as he kissed his Mum on the cheek and after a moments hesitation he did the same to Hermione, he was followed by George who did likewise.

Hermione beamed at getting the kisses as she put the slices of bread into the frying pan.

Molly noticed Ron frowning at the Twins and their attention to Hermione. He said nothing but his demeanour soured considerably. Pouring himself some juice he sat gloomily staring at Hermione's back as she worked at the stove.

When the Twins noticed Ron's behaviour they couldn't let it go and started to see how far they could get him riled up.

"Hermione Love, you look so blooming domestic standing there cooking this morning," said Fred.

"Yeah," added George, "You'll make some bloke very happy someday."

Hermione took the banter good-naturedly and as she turned to put some slices onto the platter she shot back, "Why are either two of you volunteering for the position?" she asked cheekily.

Molly thought Ron was going to choke as he heard Hermione's retort to the Twins. He barely managed to keep from spraying his mouthful of juice across the table and she noticed his ears starting to turn red.

"Well," drawled George, "Mayhaps Gred is."

Simultaneously Fred said "Mayhaps Forge is"

"Or maybe both of you are," said Hermione saucily.

Molly stifled a giggle behind her hand and it went unnoticed by the others. She composed herself and addressed the Twins. "Please inform Bill, Fleur and Charlie that I'd like them to be here for dinner tonight. I expect you all to be here by 5:30 at the latest."

"OK Mum,"the Twins echoed.

Ron kept looking darkly between Hermione and the Twins and was finally noticed by Hermione who frowned slightly for a moment before one of the Twins said something to her. She looked at them and smiled "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I said what are you doing today?" asked George.

"I'll tell you what I'm up to if you tell me what your up to," Hermione said with a smirk.

Fred snickered into his napkin, and said under his breath "Good one Bro."

George shot him a dirty look but quickly changed his manner and said brightly "Well looks like it's going to be a nice day today."

"Smooth," whispered Fred.

Hermione smiled sweetly at the Twins "So, no takers," she asked.

Fred looked over at her. "Seems my esteemed smooth talking other half and I will have to defer from taking you up on that offer my dear. Maybe we can negotiate later this evening."

"Oh really," Hermione said sweetly, "We'll just have to see about that and if you want to negotiate you'd better be ready to deal."

Fred choked a little on his last bite and George whispered to him "Oh you're doing sooo much better."

Fred made a big deal about looking at the clock, "Oh look at the time, we really must be going. Don't want to be late!"

"And you said I was smooth," said George.

As the Twins stood up Hermione sprang to her feet and went and kissed each Twin on the cheek. "See you later boys," she said cheerfully.

Fred and George looked at Hermione uncertainly as they made there way out the door. "See ya Hermione," they said in unison.

Ron watched them exit out the door before turning to Hermione. "What was that all about?" he said vehemently.

"What Ron?" Hermione snapped. "That I was friendly with the Twins?"

"Friendly! Is that what you call it?" Ron countered.

"Why what do you think it is?" cried Hermione.

"Well I, ah well it's ah," stuttered Ron. "They don't want to be friends!" Ron shouted.

"WHAT?"

Taken aback by Hermione's response Ron tried to back off, "Well what I mean is I saw the way they acted around women when I was staying with them, always playing up to them and stuff. I just don't want to see you get hurt Hermione."

Hermione wasn't buying any of it. "Get your head out of your arse Ron! The Twins haven't been playing up to me, they've been treating me like a friend, a close friend, a good friend and that's more than I can say about you!"

Ron got redder and redder, his temper starting to rise. "Yeah Well. . ."

Molly had heard enough, she said lowly, "Ronald, I think it's time for you to get going"

Ron looked from his mother to Hermione, a surly expression on his face. "Yeah OK Mum," he said testily as he stomped out the door.

Hermione was still fuming at Ron and his outburst.

"Sit down Dear," Molly said compassionately.

Hermione flopped down in a chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "Why does he have to be so impossible?" she asked no one in particular.

Molly poured out two cups of tea and put one in front of Hermione. "I don't know. I don't think anyone knows, least of all him," she said calmly.

Hermione gave a short snort and sighed "I know Molly, it's just so hard sometimes. I mean I don't think he's ever going to grow up."

Molly looked at her sympathetically. "He will Dear, but the question is will it be in time."

"In time for what?" asked Hermione.

"In time for you,"

"Oh," was all Hermione said.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny stirred sleepily as they came slowly awake. Harry took in a huge sniff of Ginny's flowery fragrance. He then took her into an tight embrace and kissed her soundly. Ginny smiled and kissed him back.

Their passion rising, Harry rolled Ginny onto her back and began kissing his way down her body.

"Oh Yesss," Ginny moaned. "Harry, your driving me crazy."

Harry smiled as he took one of Ginny's nipples into his mouth, he nibbled on and swirled his tongue around it, causing Ginny to moan louder. Ginny squirmed under Harry's caresses. Once more she found the things Harry was doing to her totally astounding. She found it hard to believe that just a short time ago she had lived without experiencing the feelings and emotions she now was enjoying.

Harry switched his mouth to her other nipple while his hand drifted down to her sopping slit, spreading fire wherever it touched. Ginny thrust her centre at Harry's hand to increase the friction causing her so much pleasure. Ginny's hands ran through Harry's hair, urging him to continue his ministrations to her.

Ginny suddenly uses her legs to flip Harry onto his back leaving her sitting on his chest, she slid down leaving a hot wet trail on his torso. Harry had a questioning look on his face but Ginny leaned down and gave him a searing kiss. She whispered, "Trust me my love."

Ginny positioned her hot gaping slit over the underside of Harry's throbbing member, trapping it between them. The folds of her sex wrapping around the sides, inflaming Harry with the sensations she was causing.

Ginny started sliding herself up and down over Harry, her wetness causing unbelievable sensations to rocket through the both of them. Harry reached up and placed a thumb on Ginny's protruding nub, driving her to greater gyrations with her hips and buttocks. Her head was flung back and her hair was flying around her looking like fire blazing off her head.

Harry couldn't take any more and exploded in a huge shattering climax followed almost instantly by Ginny who fell forward resting on Harry's chest. Both were panting, totally out of breath, their sweat coated bodies sticking together.

"Merlin, Ginny!" Harry breathed out. "Where did you learn that?"

Ginny chuckled, "That was another of the things that Fleur told me about," she said exhaustedly.

"Remind me to thank her," Harry said as another shudder past through him as Ginny moved slightly.

Ginny rolled to the side and cuddled against Harry. "What a way to start the morning," she said with a giggle.

"Sure does get the blood flowing," Harry kidded.

Harry rolled up and sat on the edge of the bed, "We need to take a shower love."

"Ginny kneeled up behind him and kissed his shoulder, "Ya think," she said humorously.

Harry reached up and covered Ginny's hand on his shoulder with his and leaned his head over and rested his cheek against hers. "I love you Ginny Weasley," he whispered.

Ginny wrapped her other arm around Harry's chest and hugged him tight. "I love you too Harry," she whispered back.

They stayed that way for several moments just luxuriating in the feeling of their bodies pressed together sharing a warm loving moment.

Finally Ginny gave Harry a subtle push, "We should really get going Harry," she said softly.

"I know," he answered just as softly.

They rose together and after sharing a long sweet kiss they donned their dressing gowns and headed up to take their shower.

**XX**

Fred, George and Ron Apparated to Shell Cottage to continue working on the Cottage in Godric's Hollow. Ron was really out of sorts and mad at the Twins. As soon as they appeared Ron marched up to the Twins. "Leave Hermione alone!" he shouted.

Fred and George turned to him and looked at him in shock. "What are you blathering about?" asked Fred.

Ron was turning redder and his anger was apparent, "I said Leave Hermione alone!"

"And why should we do that?" asked George.

"Because!"

"Oooh, that will make us stop," said Fred.

"I'm shaking Bro," added George.

"I warning you, Leave Hermione alone, Or Else!"

Fred and George lost their jovial demeanour, they both poked Ron in the chest. "Look Ron, you're in no position to threaten anyone. We wouldn't take kindly to being threatened. We might have to do something about it," said George.

"And what we do with Hermione or anyone else is none of your business!" continued Fred.

"You certainly haven't done anything and," George added.

"If she wants to spend time with us and," said Fred.

"She is enjoying herself,"

"Then you have,"

"Nothing to say about,"

"It!" the both finished.

"Try anything and you'll regret it," George added.

Ron sputtered but said nothing coherent. Fuming he turned and stalked away.

The Twins watched him, shaking their heads. "He's losing it Fred," said George.

"Yeah that's obvious," Fred added.

Bill, Fleur and Charlie came out of Shell Cottage and looked at the three brothers standing there, Ron well apart from the Twins.

"What's up with Ron?" Bill asked.

"He's got his knickers all in a twist," said Fred.

"Seems he doesn't like it that we and Hermione have been becoming friends," added George.

"He hardly pays any attention to her and,"

"When he does it's usually that,"

"They are arguing."

"So if she,"

"Prefers our company,"

"Why should we care,"

"If he gets all hot and bothered," finished Fred.

Bill just shook his head, "Ron really needs to grow up and soon," he said sadly.

Charlie had only been half listening, "What about Ron?" he asked.

"He needs to grow up," said Fred.

"Oh," was all Charlie said before he went back to whistling softly.

George looked perplexed. "What's with Charlie?" he asked.

Fleur laughed, "Charlie has met someone."

The Twins were shocked, "Does she have scales?" asked Fred.

"Or breath fire?" asked George.

Bill laughed heartily. "Well, we'll find out this afternoon," he said. "He's picking her up to help and she's bringing lunch."

The Twins looked at each other and grinned."

Fleur reached out and took each by an ear. "Ow!, Ow!," they cried out as she pulled up sharply.

"Now boys, I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. This is her first visit to our family, I'd like there to be a second. Hands, wands and everything else off till she gets to know us better. Do I Make Myself Clear!" Fleur said forcefully.

"Yes Mum!" the Twins said out of habit.

Fleur let go of their ears, "Good, but after we get to know her anything goes, OK?" she said conspiratorially.

"OK Fleur," They agreed.

"Oh by the way," Fred said. "Mum is expecting everyone for dinner tonight. We should extend the invitation to Charlie's friend."

"He said her name is Sarah and she works at the Pub we ate at yesterday," Fleur informed them.

"That little red-head?" asked George.

"That's the one," Bill said.

"That devil," sighed Fred, "I was considering talking to her if we ever went back there."

"I don't think you stand a chance now," Bill chuckled. "Charlie said things went very well last night and it seems the feelings are mutual. Charlie was actually up first today and made breakfast!"

The Twins couldn't believe their ears, "Up first?" said Fred. "Made breakfast?" added George.

They looked at each other. "He's got it bad," they said to each other.

Charlie finally got them all together and said "Let's get going, we could stand here all day."

They all Apparated to Potter College.

**XX**

Ginny, Harry and Hermione were in the garden practising magic out of one of Harry's Defence Against the Dark Arts books. Well Harry was practising and Ginny and Hermione were helping by reading the book and trying to see what Harry was doing wrong if things didn't work as they should.

The Spell Harry was working on was _Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus,_ a spell to detect Dark magic and objects. The book described the what the spell should look like and Hermione was able to cast the spell for a test object to practise on.

"OK Harry, turn your back again and I'll hide another test piece for you to locate.

Ginny went to Harry and pulled him down into a short but intense kiss while Hermione cast her spell.

"_Expertus Atrum Res" _Hermione said as she placed a test object for Harry to locate. The spell created a small bluish cube that magically simulated a Dark object that only lasted for about a half hour.

Hermione turned back to Harry and found him totally distracted by Ginny who was snogging his brains out. "OK Harry," she said. "Harry. Harry. HARRY!" she finally shouted.

Harry finally turned to her with a goofy grin on his face, "What Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione giggled, "I have the piece hidden Harry."

Harry gave Ginny one more quick kiss be for stepping forward and brandishing his wand said " _Expertus Atrum Res._" The spell produced a silvery light that shot out but just dissipated. Harry frowned at his lack of results.

Hermione noticed his expression, "Remember Harry the spell has a limited range of detection, fifteen to twenty feet maximum."

Harry nodded and walked forward about ten paces and cast the spell again. He worked his way around the garden till finally the spell shot to the place Hermione had hidden the cube.

"That's pretty good Hermione," Harry said. "But Dumbledore was able to detect Dark Magic without a silver beam shooting out of his wand."

"I'll keep looking for some other spell, Harry but that's what I've found so far.

"OK. At least we know this spell works reasonably well." Harry and Ginny came over and they sat with Hermione who was paging through the book. "What have you found out about destroying the Horcruxes so far?"

Hermione closed the book in her lap. "So far all I have found out is that they must be destroyed beyond all magical repair. The only spell that I am sure works id "_FiendFyre"_ and it is extremely hard to control. It is a Dark spell in itself and I'm very hesitant to try casting it. It can cause untold devastation if unchecked."

"Well keep searching, we know that the Basilisk venom worked on the diary so if need be we can re-enter the Chamber and recover some of them. It wouldn't be easy bit it could be done," Harry said while looking very thoughtful.

Ginny tensed a little when Harry mentioned the Chamber and he noticed immediately. "Don't worry Ginny, you wouldn't need to go there and even if you did, there is nothing there that can harm you any more."

"I know Harry, it just brings back bad memories for me, ya know?" Ginny said ruefully.

Harry hugged her to his side, "I know my love. Things like that are hard to put behind you completely. Maybe once Tom is gone for good."

Ginny hugged Harry back, holding him tightly. "At least he's gone from my dreams. I have that to be thankful for."

Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a sweet kiss causing Hermione to sigh.

"What 's the matter Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Nothing really Ginny. It's just you and Harry seem to have a storybook romance and all I've had is the rocky road with Ron so far," said Hermione mournfully.

"Well the Twins have been paying you a lot of attention as of late," Ginny said.

"How could I choose one over the other Ginny?" Hermione asked. "I mean they've been brilliant and everything but they have girlfriends don't they?"

"Well I'm not sure what the status of their relationships is, I just know that they've been spending a lot of time with you and they seem pretty attentive."

"Yeah it's been really nice Ginny, I mean not having that constant bickering has been kind of interesting and a great relief. Ron can be so pig-headed at times."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah that's an under statement. All I can advise you Hermione is to enjoy yourself. You don't have to make any decisions concerning the rest of your life right now so if you want to date either of the Twins, go for it. They certainly seem to like you enough."

"We'll see," said Hermione.

They then got back to studying spells and had a good time practising their magic. (Even Ginny cast a spell or two surreptitiously hoping again hope that it would go undetected.)

**AN:** I want to thank all the wonderful people who have been reviewing, your encouraging words have given me loads of inspiration to write and update so quickly.

_Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus,_ - Detect Dark Magic

"_Expertus Atrum Res" - _Test Dark Object


	21. Chapter 21

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

It was getting close to lunch time and Charlie kept looking at his watch. Bill thought it was quite funny as Charlie pulled out his pocket watch and checked it once again. "Go," he laughed.

"What?" said Charlie.

"Just go and get her already," Bill said humorously.

"You think I should?" replied Charlie worriedly.

"Yes, just go, you're not being any help right now with you checking your watch every 30 seconds. Just go and pick her up already. If she is anything like you she's been ready for the last ten minutes," kidded Bill.

Charlie stood and dusted himself off. "OK, I'll be back soon with Sarah and lunch," he said.

Fred and George had made great progress in making the final preparations upstairs so that they could start the reconstruction of the roof beams.

Ron had spent the morning helping Fleur downstairs, first moving the things in the parlour that would have gotten in the way of the planned expansion and then with helping her clean up the kitchen so they would be able to upgrade the appliances and cabinets.

Ron had been very quiet only answering Fleur's questions or acknowledging her commands, Fleur knew something was bugging him but figured it was best not to pressure him but his surly attitude was starting to get to her. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. "What is the matter Ron?" she asked, exasperated, hands on hips in an age old stance of a woman demanding an answer.

"Nothing," murmured Ron in response.

"Don't give me that "Nothing" Ron, something obviously is and since you are being rather rude to me I think I deserve an answer," Fleur said forcefully.

Ron sighed and let his shoulders slump. "It's Hermione and the Twins," Ron lamented.

"What about them?" Fleur asked.

"Well they're getting awful chummy," Ron said.

"And what's wrong with that?"

Ron looked annoyed at Fleur.

"Don't look at me like that Ron, I'm only asking a question," Said Fleur. "Why does the Twins becoming friends with her change your relationship?"

Ron stared off for a moment, "I don't know," he answered. "It just seems that the more time she spends with them the less time she's spending with me."

Fleur looked at Ron intently. "Is that really what's happening or is it more like you've been pushing her or holding her away and she is finding companionship with the Twins?"

Ron sighed but didn't say anything.

"Look Ron, the Twins are older, more mature and right now a heck of a lot more fun than you've been."

Ron shot a withering glare at Fleur.

"Look Ron, don't look at me like that. I'm trying to help you here," She said defensively. "If you want to keep a relationship with Hermione you're going to have to do a lot more than mope around and act surly. Hermione wants and deserves more than that. She's a vivacious young woman who is starting to expand her horizons, noticing that she is attracting the attention of young men and they are noticing her. If you wish to remain her Beau you'll need to show her you are worthy of her attention."

Ron sighed again, losing his surliness. "What have I got to offer someone like her?"

"If you act that way, nothing. But you are a nice young man when you control your temper, you are an excellent chess player, that shows you have a quick and active mind, you are also a very good Quidditch player and you also know the stats of all the teams and most of the players. Again that takes a lot Ron, it shows you're not a stupid person. You have good qualities Ron, you have to emphasize them and work on correcting the poor ones, mainly your temper and jealousy."

Ron nodded, "You're right Fleur. Thanks for taking time with me."

Fleur stepped close and took Ron into a hug. "We're family Ron, believe me, I only want what's best for you."

Ron returned the hug with glistening eyes. "Thanks Fleur," he whispered.

They broke apart and Fleur said, "Let's go see if Charlie is back with lunch yet."

**XX**

Charlie Apparated to near the Pub in Tinworth. Whistling, he made his way to the Pub and entered. Since it was close to ten minutes before noon the place was almost empty. Just a few old Pensioners sitting at the bar downing a few pints and trading lies about their service days.

"Hi Charlie," said Bob. "Sarah and her Mum are still getting the lunch basket together. She'll be out in a few. Here have'a pint while you wait," he added as he slid a freshly pulled pint at Charlie.

"Thanks, Bob," replied Charlie as he took a sip of the golden brew. "Ah that's good after a morning of dusty work."

"What'cha up to then?" Bob asked.

"We're working on restoring my sister's fiancé's parents cottage for them, kind of like an early wedding gift."

"That sounds wonderful. They must be excited about it."

Charlie laughed, "They don't know we're doing it, it's going to be a surprise."

"Even better," Bob said.

Just as Charlie finished his pint a smiling Sarah came out of the kitchen carrying a huge basket. She came over to Charlie and set the basket on the bar. "Two growlers Dad," she said.

Bob pulled the growlers from under the bar and filled them with ale. "Here ya go my lovely lass," he said as he put them in the basket."

"How much do I owe you?" Charlie asked.

"That's eight Galleons for the lunch and growlers," Bob said. "The pint is on the house for taking this one out of my hair for the afternoon."

"About that sir, we've been invited to my families for dinner this evening, if that's all right with you and her Mum?" asked Charlie. "And if Sarah doesn't mind meeting my crazy family."

Sarah smiled at Charlie, "I don't mind at all."

"How late will you be keeping her out then?" asked Wendy who had followed Sarah out from the kitchen.

"It shouldn't be too late, I would think about nine at the latest," Charlie answered.

Wendy smiled at her daughter, "Well then I see no reason for you not to go if you want to."

"Thank you Mum," Sarah said,giving her a kiss as Charlie grabbed the basket from the bar.

"We should be going, there are five hungry workers waiting for lunch," Charlie said with a smile.

Sarah grabbed his arm and they exited the Pub. Sarah pulled Charlie down a small side alley, "I usually Apparate from here," she said. Before they left, Sarah gave Charlie a deep kiss and a quick hug.

Charlie kissed her back but broke it rather quickly, "If we start that we may never get there." Sarah gripped on tight and Charlie Apparated them to Godric's Hollow and the grounds of Potter Cottage.

They walked around the side of the house and found everyone sitting under a large tree. They all greeted Sarah with welcoming looks.

Charlie set the basket down and stepped forward with Sarah. "Everyone this is Sarah. Sarah the tall one with the ponytail and the lovely blonde is my brother Bill and his wife Fleur. The two trouble makers there are my twin brothers Fred and George." In a stage whisper he added, "I'd stay far away from them. And the last of our motley crew is my youngest brother, Ron."

"Don't worry Charlie," said Fleur. "I have made the Twins promise to behave at least for today, after that they are your problem."

Everyone chuckled at Fleur's pronouncement. "Thank you Fleur," said Charlie. "If they don't behave I have a few tricks up my sleeve to help keep them in line."

They all sat down and Sarah opened up the basket and started to pull out all the food that she and her mother had packed. The Weasley's were all awed by the amount of food and drink that came out of the basket. There were sandwiches, and crisps, fruit and vegetables with dips, cheeses and cured meats with mustards and fresh bread and butter. For drinks there were the two growlers of beer along with jugs of juices and bottles of Butterbeer.

"My goodness Sarah," said Fleur. "How many did you expect to feed?"

Sarah giggled, "Charlie said you were all big eaters so I packed plenty."

The Twins moved in, their eyes alight. "Sarah, if you keep this up," indicating all the food spread out before them, "You have nothing to worry about from us."

Ron was already piling a plate high with food. "This all looks marvellous," he got out before starting to eat.

They all got plates of food and sat down under the tree and began to eat. The Weasleys all doing their best to make Sarah feel at ease. She enjoyed the quick banter of the Twins who's habit of continuing and finishing each others sentences made her laugh. Bill and Charlie regaled her with outlandish stories of their childhoods, even Ron joining in trading funny stories with the Twins of their growing up in the wild Weasley household.

Sarah's sides hurt with laughing so hard, the stories from the brothers made her a little sorry she had grown up as an only child. She contributed with stories of growing up in a small village pub and all the crazy characters she had seen and dealt with.

By the end of lunch she felt like she'd know them all for a long time and was completely at ease.

Charlie sudden;y looked thoughtful. "Think I should let Mum know I'm bringing Sarah to dinner tonight," he asked.

The universal consensus was NO! They all wanted to be there when Molly found out that Charlie had a girlfriend. Sarah was a little apprehensive but was put at ease by Fleur who let her know that Molly would welcome her with open arms.

Sarah gave Charlie a mischievous grin, "Girlfriend am I? When were you going to inform me of this piece of information?"

Charlie laughed at Sarah's mock ire. "Well since this is the first I've been informed of the state of our relationship, I guess we found out together."

Sarah giggled at Charlie and then asked seriously, "Are we Charlie, are we going together?"

"I certainly hope so," whispered Charlie as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

The Twins hooted at them as they kissed but Charlie and Sarah ignored them as they shared a tender moment.

Fleur added in "Looks like they'll give Ginny and Harry a run for their Galleons as the most romantic couple at the Burrow tonight,"

Ron began to choke on his Butterbeer and Fred had to pound him on his back. "All right there Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron managed to sputter out.

They all got back to work with Fleur snagging Sarah to help her in the kitchen and allowing Bill and Charlie to take Ron to help them with the addition. The Twins finished up on framing the roof of the original cottage section and began to sheath the roof, using their magic to blend the thatch to match the original. Bill took a break from the addition to place fireproof and preservation spells on the thatch.

With the repaired walls the cottage looked complete from the front, now all they had to do was finish the construction on the addition and furnish the cottage to make it a home for Harry and Ginny.

**XX**

Molly watched out the window in the parlour at Harry, Ginny and Hermione practising magic in the garden out back. She knew that they were up to something but didn't know what it was. Arthur had been very closed mouth about it and had refused to tell her anything after their last talk.

In her head she understood but she was a mother at heart and her heart wanted to do all she could to protect her children and the two she had adopted in her heart.

She vowed to herself to do all she could to help them in any way she could. Now all she had to do was find a way to do it.

She went into the kitchen to start preparing for dinner still contemplating what she could do to help. She decided that she would try to get Harry alone and appeal to him to allow her to help in some way.

While she was working the three teens came in to get something to drink, even in the shade of the garden the August heat and humidity was getting to them.

They sat down at the table and Ginny grabbed some snacks from the cupboard. They had a good time teasing each other and having fun as kids will do.

Hermione finally got up and offered to help Molly which she gladly accepted, eventually pressing Ginny and Harry into helping too. So they passed the afternoon in pleasant company. Harry enjoying a normal afternoon with his adopted family, feeling a contentment he had missed in his life.

**XX**

The work crew quit a little early to allow them time to return to Shell Cottage and clean up.

Sarah was glad she had worked with Fleur and not gotten as dirty as the boys who had been doing the heavy construction. Bill and Charlie took quick showers while the three others cleaned up as best they could expecting to clean up totally when they got back to the Burrow. They didn't want to leave too early or Molly would force them to go get cleaned up and they'd miss Charlie arriving with Sarah.

Finally they were ready and Apparated to the Burrow, Ron and the Twins went first followed by Bill and Fleur with Charlie and Sarah coming last.

The younger three entered the Burrow first and grabbed drinks, begging off Molly's efforts to get them upstairs saying they needed a cool drink first. They were followed quickly by Bill and Fleur who made their way to the fae side of the table where they had a good look at the door and Molly.

Ginny got a questioning look on her face and turned to Harry and whispered "Something is up. Just look at their faces, see the anticipation?"

Harry looked around at the Weasleys who had just came in and saw exactly what Ginny was describing. If she hadn't said anything he probably would have missed it.

Molly was just starting to complain that they were having to wait on Charlie when the door opened and Charlie stepped through. Of course he wasn't alone and the room suddenly was deathly quiet except Molly who had her back to the door. Everyone was staring at Molly to see her reaction.

Noticing everyone falling silent, she looked around at everyone, "What?" she said, not having noticed Charlie and Sarah yet. Finally she saw everyone staring at the door and she turned to look.

Charlie smiled at his mother. "Hi Mum. Everyone I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sarah Pendelton. Sarah the cute red-head is my sister Ginny and her fiancé Harry is sitting next to her. The one next to Harry is a family friend, Hermione. The distinguished gentleman at the head of the table is my father, Arthur and this is my Mum, Molly."

"Hi everyone," said Sarah somewhat shyly.

Molly unfroze and sped over to Sarah and took her into one of her patented bone crushing hugs.

"Mum, don't injure her first thing," laughed George.

Molly released her and said "Welcome, it's really nice to meet you." Shooting a disapproving glance at Charlie, "Why haven't we heard of her before this Charles?"

Sarah giggled, "Oooh, your in trouble now," she teased.

Molly joined in the giggle on hearing Sarah. "All right is someone going to explain how Charlie has shown up here with this delightful young lady?"

"Well I met her at the Pub in Tinworth and the other night we got to talking and ended up going for a walk. The rest they say is history," said Charlie.

Since the group had grown and the kitchen was getting crowded she sent Charlie and Bill to set up tables in the garden. The girls grabbed tablecloths, plates, utensils and glasses to set the tables. Ron and the Twins headed up to get cleaned up real quick while Harry helped get things out back.

Arthur took the quiet moment when he and Molly were alone in the kitchen to say, "Well Charlie certainly is full of surprises isn't he?"

"He could have warned us," Molly said a little testily.

"I think he's still a little shell shocked from the look of it," Arthur said humorously.

"From what I could tell she seems like a nice girl and I think she'll be good for him," Molly said.

She certainly pitched right in to help, and she is a red head," said Arthur.

The Twins made it back down first and grabbed trays of stuff to take out back with them. Ron followed quickly and did the same. Soon everyone was seated out around the tables and dinner began.

Hermione found herself sitting next to Sarah and thought that she might be suitable for pumping for information about what everyone had been up to. "So Sarah," she said "What have you been up to today?"

Sarah had been warned that she may be questioned especially by Hermione who seemed determined to find out what the brothers were up to. "Well I helped my parents at the Pub this morning and then made lunch for Charlie and me. Then I ended up helping Fleur clean some, that's about it."

Hermione looked a bit disappointed at Sarah's answer and missed her turning and giving Charlie a sly wink. Ginny and Harry just took it all in, loving all the dynamics going on around them. "I'm not sure what they're up to but watching Hermione is a lot of fun. She really doesn't have the necessary sneakiness to get anywhere in this family," whispered Ginny. "Being an only child left her with out the guile needed."

"Poor Hermione, she's trying hard and maybe someday she'll get there,"added Harry.

Sarah blended well with the Weasley clan. She held her own in talking with the Twins, she got along well with the rest. She could hold an intelligent conversation which she did with Bill and Fleur on some topic of literature that Fleur brought up. She was able to talk politics with Arthur, her time spent in the Pub of a small village gave her insights that Arthur normally didn't hear. She even had an interesting conversation with Ron on chess. All in all she made a great impression, even helping Molly clear the table when she was told to just sit and relax.

In between times she sat and gave Charlie loving looks and the occasional kiss was shared between them. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had such an enjoyable and stimulating evening. By the time pudding was done and Arthur had brought out a couple of bottles of a fine elvish wine Sarah had become an unofficial Weasley. Even if a few times she did feel a bit overwhelmed by the raucous atmosphere of the exuberant Weasley brothers.

The Twins had pranked Hermione by spiking her drink but nothing serious, she just chirped like a bird for a couple of minutes and though she tried to be angry she really wasn't and laughed along with everyone else. By the evenings end they had managed to get everyone but true to their word they left Sarah alone.

Though they would have loved to stay later Charlie had promised to have Sarah home by nine and true to his word slightly before then he and Sarah took their leave.

They Apparated to the little alley that Sarah had shown him when they left and they walked arm in arm back to the Pub. Before they went in they kissed for several minutes, each kiss getting a little more heated. When a patron came out and interrupted them they decided to go into the Pub.

The only customers left were the same Pensioners that had been sitting there when they had left. Bob welcomed them with a smile and a pint for each of them.

"So how was your day, sweet pea?" Bob asked his daughter.

"Dad!" Sarah cried. "You haven't called me that in fifteen years at least. Are you just trying to embarrass me?"

"Your Mum made me promise to do it," he said with a wink at Charlie.

They sat at the opposite end of the bar than the Pensioners, near the door to the kitchen. When she heard Sarah's voice her Mum came out and joined them.

"So how was your day dear?" she asked.

"I just asked her that," said Bob jovially.

Sarah beamed at Charlie before looking at her parents, "I had a great time, Charlie's sister-in-law had me help with what she was doing in the kitchen of the house they're working on. We then went to Charlie's parents for dinner and it was really fun. He has a big family and everyone was having a good time, including me."

They sat and talked for quite some time, Charlie enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the Pub on the Sunday evening after chaotic time with his family. Not that he didn't enjoy that too, it was just that it was a nice change of pace to be here sitting with a delectable young lady who seemed to want to spend time with him, someone who was filling a void that he hadn't realized he had.

Sarah sat close and leaned on him and touched him every chance she got, and Charlie loved every second of it. Sarah was a delightful young woman who fit Charlie to a T.

**XX**

The dinner was breaking up, Bill and Fleur needed to get back to Shell Cottage as Bill had to go to work in the morning. Fleur would be joining Charlie, Ron and the Twins to continue working on Potter Cottage. Along with Ron and the Twins they were very tired from working hard all day and wanted to get to bed as soon as they could, their yawns threatening to split their faces in half.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione stayed out back after helping finishing cleaning up. Arthur began to ask them how where things going when Molly came back and joined them. Their sudden silence was obvious and fell like a wet blanket over the evening.

Molly looked at them all and said "I don't know what you're up to but I know you are up to something. As a mother I wish I could keep you all safe but I know that is an impossibility. I want to help in any way I can to make sure that you can accomplish what you need to do. I hope I've earned your confidence and you'll be willing to accept whatever I can do to help."

Everyone was silent but it was obvious they were all looking at Harry to hear his decision. He looked at Ginny and she could see the question in his eyes. She gave him a small nod that was imperceptible to anyone else. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand under the table.

"OK Mum, I'll tell you what I can but there are some things better left unsaid."

Harry proceeded to tell Molly everything that he had told Arthur, about his having to leave and hunt for something that would make it possible to finish Riddle for good.

Molly had questioned his use of Riddle and Harry had to fill her in on Voldemort's background. She was amazed and did agree that using his real name did a lot to take the terror out of his name.

They sat up late discussing what Molly thought she could contribute and she volunteered to brew up some potions they might find useful and teach Harry and Hermione what healing spells she knew.

Molly hugged them all as they went into the house to head to bed. She was glad in some respects with learning what they were up to but she was also very concerned as she knew that their task wouldn't be easy and would place them in great danger. Her one consolation was that Ginny was under age and wouldn't be going with them on the hunt and Molly was glad to with her supposition that they didn't know how to break the trace and she sure wasn't going to tell them.

**XX**

**AN: **The Cottage project is progressing quickly and Molly now knows that Harry, Hermione and the Twins would be leaving to hunt for something that would help Harry destroy Riddle for good.

Sarah and Charlie seem to be falling head over heels very quickly.

More to come, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	22. Chapter 22

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Bill lay in bed not wanting to get up, "Monday, I hate Mondays," he said to himself. Fleur came back into the bedroom, obviously just having finished her shower.

"Come on Bill Darling, time to get up, it smells like Charlie is making breakfast again. Sarah certainly has made a big change in him," she said as she finished getting dressed.

Bill groaned as he rolled out of bed. "I'm coming," he said groggily. "Scratching his head he grumbled "Have I ever told you how much I hate Mondays."

Fleur laughed, "Only every Monday we've been together."

"Oh," Bill chortled. "Well it's still true, no matter how often I've said it" he added as he went off to take his shower.

Fleur headed down stairs to join Charlie. "Good Morning Fleur," he said as he heard her come down the stairs.

"How did you know it was me," she asked.

Charlie laughed, "As dainty as you are Fleur you still don't tread as lightly as a curse-breaker."

"Well thanks for calling me "dainty" Charlie," Fleur said. "Is Sarah joining us today?" she added as she grabbed the cup of coffee that Charlie had poured for her.

"Yes. For the morning, I need to get her back before noon so she can help with the lunch trade. After that I'm hoping to get her to come back and have dinner with us as the Monday dinner trade isn't very demanding and she can get off," Charlie explained.

"Ummm," Fleur murmured with a smile on her face.

"What?" asked Charlie, smiling back at her.

"I'm just noting that you seem to be wanting to spend a lot of time with her," she said with a smirk.

Charlie laughed, "And why wouldn't I want to spend time with her, Fleur? I mean there is something about her that just draws me to her and the feeling seems to be mutual." Charlie got serious for a moment, "She fills a void in my life I didn't even know I had till she filled it Fleur. Does that sound strange?"

Fleur refreshed her coffee. "Not at all Charlie. Sometimes we don't know we are missing something until we find it, then we wondered how we got along without it. Sarah sounds like one of those things, or should I say the companionship and love she provides you."

Charlie smiled again, "Yeah I think you're right Fleur."

"What's my wife right about now?" Bill asked as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sarah and her being good for me," answered Charlie as he started to plate up breakfast for everyone.

"Well that's an easy one, not that I'm trying to detract from her powers of observation," he added hastily when he saw the look Fleur was casting his way.

They finished their breakfasts and Bill headed off to Gringott's and Charlie and Fleur headed off to Potter Cottage.

**XX**

Harry awoke to the feeling of Ginny running her hand up and down his torso, gently tickling the hairs on his chest. She knew he was awake by the change in the pattern of his breathing. He laid still to see what she had in mind.

Now that Harry was awake Ginny let her hand drift lower, slowly working her way down with ever stroke up and down his body. As her hand got closer to Harry's manhood, he couldn't help but make small gasping sounds.

Finally Ginny's hand reached her goal and she ran her fingernails up and down it's length, barely touching him. He began to grow harder and harder with every stroke up and down, the gasps starting to turn into groand that grew louder and louder as she continued her gentle caresses.

Harry finally turned his head and took Ginny into a crushing embrace, their tongues twirling together in the primal dance of passion. Ginny took Harry's hardening member in her hand and began to stroke it . Harry began to make small thrusting motions with his hips.

Harry broke the kiss and dipped his mouth to her neck, nibbling on the spot below her ear that drove her crazy.

It was Ginny's turn to moan as Harry moved down across her collarbone and his hand slipped down to cup her mound. Harry ground his palm up and down spreading her wetness and stimulating her lips and clit. Her hips started to gyrate with Harry's hand causing pleasurable ripples to spread through her.

Harry's mouth made it's way to her breasts and nibbled the soft flesh near her nipples causing her to make soft mewing sounds as the heat from his mouth ignited flames of desire throughout her body, her wetness growing along with her passion.

Harry ran two fingers along the outside of her slit and up to her nub. Ginny arched her back pushing her pelvis upward into Harry's hand, a long throaty moan escaping from her. "Harry," she moaned, "Please, Harry, please make me cum."

Harry playfully nipped her nipples causing Ginny to moan louder, twisting in his grasp. "Please make me cum," she whispered deep in her throat, making it a husky, sultry pleading.

Harry shifted lower licking his way down, his hot tongue leaving a wet slick trail down around her bellybutton and through her pubic hair, finally reaching it's goal at Ginny's centre.

Harry relished the sweet taste of Ginny, he knew he'd never tire of it and the pleasure he gave her when he got to taste it. Ginny was delirious with the sensations Harry was causing in her, every time it seemed more exciting, more and more pleasurable.

Ginny finally came in another mind blowing orgasm, leaving her panting and gasping for air. Harry made his way back up to Ginny and she took him in a crushing embrace kissing him deeply, not caring the her essence was all over his face. Her taste blended with his and that's the way Ginny felt it should be, just as they were blending and forging their lives together becoming one unit, soon to be husband and wife, facing the world together.

Ginny's passion, fuelled by Harry's and her essence drove her to new heights. Ginny quickly made her way down Harry's body and enveloped his manhood with her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and swirled her tongue making Harry squirm. Harry knew he wouldn't last long under Ginny's assault. With a grunting moan he thrust into her mouth poring forth his essence deep in her throat.

Ginny made her way back up to Harry and they shared a deep searing kiss, his essence blending with hers, completing the circle, their love forging them together, binding their hearts. Neither had ever felt so satisfied and complete, their love making them whole within the other.

**XX**

Ron and the Twins made their way to the Apparation point at the Burrow, before they got there Ron called out "Fred, George, could I have a word?"

The Twins turned with a sceptical look on their faces. "What is it, Ron?" they asked.

Ron steeled himself "I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday morning. I was out of line," he said.

"Well thank you Ron," the Twins said. "Big of you to admit it."

"Come on Little Bro, we've got work to do," said George.

All three Apparated to Potter Cottage to begin work for the day. They were met by Fleur, Charlie and Sarah.

The Twins went up and right away welcomed her back. "So we didn't scare you away last night?" said Fred.

Sarah laughed, "No um, Fred. Right?" she said.

Fred was a little surprised. How'd you know which one I was?" he asked.

Sarah smiled and said "A good waitress never reveals her secrets."

Fred and George turned to Charlie, "We like her," they said in unison.

Charlie pulled back in mock fear, "Oh no, you're doomed Sarah," he cried.

Sarah broke out in laughter. She really liked Charlie's brothers, they were so much fun. She didn't remember having so much fun since she was a kid and still going to school. She was quick witted and didn't let anything the Twins say faze her. She'd had to deal with much worse drunk patrons on occasion, though her father usually did that duty, she still had to deal with a few now and then.

Fleur broke them up amiably, she didn't want to kill the fun attitude but knew they needed to work if they expected to get anything done.

"Come on Sarah, let's get to work in the kitchen. I think one more half day and we'll have everything done that we can do in there. If there is time we can start on the Master Bedroom.

"OK Fleur, lets get going." Sarah said.

Fleur and Sarah spent the next hour working hard in the kitchen with Sarah giving several great idea's on improving the layout to make it more efficient. Fleur was very impressed with the younger witch.

While they worked Fleur got to know Sarah quite a bit better, learning about how she grew up in Tinworth, a small coastal village whose economy was tied to the fishing industry. How her father gave up fishing after losing his brother and uncle when their boat sank when Sarah was a small girl. That was when he had the opportunity to buy the little Pub that her parents now owned and she worked in since she was big enough to help.

Fleur also learned about Sarah losing her school age boyfriend to the sea when she was fifteen. He's been swept overboard in a gale that claimed the lives of several fisherman one December.

Charlie was the first person she had dated since the lose of her boyfriend. There hadn't been many young eligible suitors in Tinworth and she just couldn't bring herself to date another fisherman.

Sarah told Fleur of her noticing Charlie coming into the Pub on a regular basis and how she liked the quiet confidence he projected, how polite and soft-spoken he was. She liked his quick smile, hearty laugh and his gentle strength. How though he worked with Dragons and bore the scars from it, he was a warm, caring romantic man.

Fleur could see the light in Sarah's eyes as she talked of Charlie and knew that she was quite taken with him. She also knew of that Charlie was just as taken with Sarah as she was of him. It made Fleur feel glad that these two souls who needed someone special in their lives had found one another.

The kitchen finished they moved on to the Master bedroom. They magically redid the wall colours and trandformed the rugs into something plusher and coordinated with the walls.

While the two witches worked on the kitchen and bedroom Charlie, Ron and the Twins worked on finishing the exterior of the addition and the roof. They would have it done by the end of the day if they kept at it. Charlie was pleased with the progress they were making, magical construction certainly made quick work of the process of erecting the shell of the building.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny finally rolled out of bed and shared their shower as always. Their morning dalliance carrying over and their shower was a playful time of sharing the feeling of love that they felt. Even so, the shower ended with Harry's lavish treatment of washing Ginny's hair, something she enjoyed with almost sinful delight. Ginny's eyes drifted shut and she just reveled in the feelings of Harry slowly and sensually applying the shampoo, massaging it into her scalp and working it down the entire length of her fiery mane. Each time she experienced it was like the first time, she couldn't believe how good it felt, how much love Harry poured into the attention he was luxuriously pampering her with.

When she was rinsed out she pulled Harry's hand to her lips and gently kissed his palm wanting to return a little of the love she felt as he doted on her.

Harry smiled as Ginny kissed his palm and pulled her into a tender embrace and took possession of her mouth, kissing her with every fibre of his being, feeling at home in the embrace that they were sharing.

They finally made their way down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Ginny wanted to spend some time working on the wedding quilt, she figured two or three more hours of work and it would be ready for the ceremony. She calculated the time for finishing the quilt and gathering the other things she needed and knew that by Friday at the latest she'd be ready.

Ginny had already decided to surprise Harry with the ceremony, not telling him beforehand that they'd be performing it till they did it.

After breakfast Ginny headed back up to their room to spend some time working on the quilt while Harry headed outback to the garden to continue practising the spells they had been learning.

Hermione decided to take up the Molly's offer to help with brewing some potions that they might find useful. Mainly pain relievers and healing potions. They also discussed healing spells, from healing minor cuts and abrasions to bone setting and mending, though they had no way to practice them.

Molly felt good about contributing to the effort to ultimately destroy Tom Riddle. She really did find it much easier to think of him that way as opposed to some Dark Lord that he had invented to glorify himself. She actually felt somewhat sorry for the young man who felt he needed to invent a persona that separated him from everyone else. Though she felt no sympathy for the monster he had become, killing ruthlessly and without mercy. Molly only wanted him gone so that he could not destroy any more lives.

**XX**

Arthur was down in the Magical Law Enforcement offices to see a colleague about some help with tracking down someone distributing dangerous muggle items. He was just getting to the cubical when several MLE officers came into the area. They had obviously been in a recent battle.

They were all nursing minor wounds and their cloaks were torn and soiled. The senior officer was livid. "Came out of no where, hit us before we knew what was happening. Two dead and three seriously wounded. We haven't lost two officers at the same time in years."

The office became eerily quiet as all tried to hear more. "The damn Death Eaters hit us so fast and were gone before we even had chance to draw our wands. How do you fight something like that?" he bellowed.

Amelia Bones the head of the MLE came out of her office, obviously unhappy with the spectacle before her. "Smithers, is this the proper way to give your report?" she asked with subdued anger.

"No Chief," he answered, chastised by the rebuke.

"My office, Now!" she said.

The other MLE officers made their way to their cubicles and sat down, everyone gave them a wide berth, not wanting to draw the ire of their no nonsense boss.

Arthur got to his friends cubical and sat down. "Bad business Arthur," his friend said.

"What happened Jim," he asked.

"Third time in the last week our people have been hit by Death Eaters though this is the first time we sustained any fatalities," Jim answered.

"Why haven't any of the other departments heard about this?" Arthur asked.

"Orders," Jim whispered. "Straight from the Minister himself. You'd do best to keep quiet about this if you know what I mean. They've threatened dire consequences to anyone that says anything."

Arthur just shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, well he could believe it but what he couldn't believe that it was actually taking place. The suppression of information detrimental to the current Minister and the Ministry. Death and destruction were taking place and the news wasn't getting out to the public.

Arthur could tell Jim was uncomfortable about talking on the subject any more so he switched to the reason he had come down. The altered muggle items that were causing minor havoc. Jim was helpful with some ideas and promised a couple of trainees to help track down a couple of suspects that were known perpetrators of similar incidences in the past.

Arthur was making his way back to his office when he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt coming his way. "Hey Kingsley, what can I do for you?"

Kingsley smiled broadly at Arthur, "How's Molly and the kids," he asked loudly. Then whispered "Have you heard about the MLE?"

Arthur smiled and answered "They're doing well. Thanks for asking." Then whispered "I was down there when Smithers came in."

"Well give them my best," said Kingsley "We should get together for lunch soon."

Glancing around he hurriedly whispered "See you at the next Order meeting."

"OK," responded Arthur, "And if you have any more information on those muggle items please send me duplicates."

"Will do," Kingsley said as he waved and headed off toward the lifts.

Arthur entered his office and sat contemplating all that had trandpired in the last hour.

**XX**

Ginny had most of the quilt done and figured one more good session and it would be done. The colours looked beautiful against the white background and the iridescent quality of the threads she was using made the elements she had added stand out magnificently. She smiled at the work she had accomplished, knowing that it would be her bridal quilt and where she and Harry would be joined together forever.

She carefully folded it up and put it away so she could head down to lunch with Harry, Hermione and her Mum.

When Ginny entered the kitchen Harry was just coming in through the door and smiled as soon as he saw her. He came right over to her, picked her up and spun her around, kissing her as he put her back down on her feet.

"Hey Love, how was your morning?" Harry asked smiling at Ginny.

"Good, I got a lot accomplished," she answered.

"Us too," chimed in Hermione. She showed off several flasks of potions, the results of her and Molly's morning.

After lunch Harry, Ginny and Hermione went out back to sit in the garden and enjoy the cool breezes that blew through under the shade trees. Harry lay with his head in Ginny's lap, his eyes closed and a smile on his face as Ginny ran her fingers through his hair.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Have you found out anything new on the trace?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "I haven't found anything new Ginny. I just don't have the resources here that I need. I wish I had access to Hogwarts library over the summer. Isn't there some place else I can go? Muggles have libraries all over the place, a huge one in London and branches in towns all over Britain. Isn't there a Wizardry World equivalent?"

Ginny hung her head, "Not that I've ever heard of Hermione. I'll have to ask Mum or Dad but I really don't want them to know what and why we are trying to find out."

"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "Somehow I don't think that they'd be thrilled about you going on the hunt with us."

Ginny looked down and noticed Harry had drifted off to sleep. She smiled ruefully. "I love him Hermione, love him so much I can't stand the thought of being separated from him. I believe that we are destined to face this together and if we're apart that Harry will fail and all will be lost."

"I'll keep looking Ginny, I won't give up, I promise."

"Thanks Hermione, I have faith in you and know you'll come through in the end."

Hermione looked at Ginny slowly stroking Harry's hair with his head in her lap, Harry sleeping peacefully a serene smile on his face.

**XX**

Charlie surveyed the work that they had accomplished this morning and was very pleased. One more day and they would have the addition completed and then it would be just finishing up, making any minor changes to what is already there, paint and then furnishing the new rooms.

Charlie was very satisfied with the way things were turning out. Now all they had to do was figure out how to present it to Ginny and Harry.

Checking his watch he saw it was time to get Sarah back to the Pub. Telling Ron and the Twins to meet him out front he went in search of Sarah and Fleur. He found them up in the Master Bedroom, they were admiring the work they had finished. The walls were all done in the new colours and the rug trandformed to match. They were obviously becoming good friends and were laughing and joking.

"Time to get going Sarah, I don't want to get on your parents bad side," Charlie said jovially.

"Ach," she replied with a wave of her hand. "They love you."

"And lets keep it that way," he replied to her. "Come on Fleur, you too, I'm taking everyone to lunch."

Fleur smiled, "And why would that be?" she asked.

"I haven't seen my girl practically all morning," Charlie said with a laugh, "So if I want to see her I guess I'll have to take you all to the Pub."

Charlie reached out and pulled Sarah to his side, gave her a quick kiss and looked at what they had done. "This is looking good ladies," he said. "I can't wait to see what you do with the rest of the place."

They made their way down to where the boys waited. "All right everyone, we're off to the Tinworth Pub for lunch."

The Twins looked very pleased, "Brilliant," they said.

"Loved the lunch Sarah brought with her," said George.

"The food at the Pub should be even better," added Fred.

"Do you think they have Firewhiskey?" asked Ron.

Charlie shook his head, "No Firewhiskey while we're working, especially on my Sickle. But if you want to try a pint of Muggle Ale I'll let you."

"Wicked," smiled the Twins.

They all Apparated to Tinworth and Charlie delivered Sarah to the Pub right a quarter till. Bob and Wendy welcomed the Weasleys and Wendy sat them at Charlie's favourite table while Sarah went and got ready for work. "Now I recognize these fine fellows and this beautiful young lady from the other evening but have not had a chance to make their acquaintance yet."

Charlie laughed, "The beautiful young lady is my sister-in-law Fleur, the gangly one is my youngest brother Ron and the two ne'er-do-wells are Fred and George."

"Well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance,"said Wendy "Sarah will be right here to take you orders."

Just then Sarah came hurrying up with a pint of ale for Charlie. "I'm sorry I didn't know what the rest of you wanted to drink," she said as she set Charlie's pint in front of him.

Ron and the Twins ordered pints of ale just like Charlie and Fleur opted for a Butterbeer. Their drinks handled they ordered their food and waited for it to be served.

The Pub filled up quickly with the lunch crowd and Sarah found herself very busy. Charlie watched her scurry about and was impressed with her skill. She was quick and efficient at handling everything. She seemed to know every regulars preferred drink and what half of them would order for lunch.

Sarah returned soon with their food and Fred's assessment that the food would be even better proved to be accurate. Fred, George and Charlie had opted for the Shepherd's Pie while Fleur had selected a Grilled Chicken Sandwich and Ron had a Burger and crisps. Everyone enjoyed their meal and thought that the food had been wonderful.

They lingered over lunch, in no hurry to leave. Fleur noticed how Charlie's eyes followed Sarah around the room, a smile seeming permanently etched on his face. Fleur remembered how she had noticed Bill doing the same thing while she had worked at Gringott's. The memory brought a smile to her face.

George noted Fleur's change of demeanour. "Hey Fleur, what are you thinking about."

"I noticed Charlie watching Sarah and it brought back memories of Bill doing the same thing back when we first started dating. It's fun to watch someone else doing the same thing," Fleur said with an amused air.

George shifted his eyes to Charlie and saw what Fleur had described. "He's got it bad, doesn't he," he said conspiratorially to Fleur.

Fleur chuckled and answered "Yes he certainly seems to and the feelings are obviously mutual."

All during lunch Fleur had noticed that Sarah's eyes kept flitting over to their table seeking out Charlie every time she had a free moment. Whenever their eyes locked, even for the briefest moment, Sarah's smile brightened, lighting up her features, making her handsome features shine with her joy.

The crowd dwindled as people left to go back to work till the old Pensioners at the bar were the only other patrons in the room. Wendy came out from the kitchen and noticed them sitting there. She came up to the table and smiled at them. "So the food here is so good that you can't tear yourselves away?" she asked good-naturedly.

Fleur laughed back at her "Well someone has found it hard to tear himself away from something, or should I say someone."

Wendy looked from Charlie to Sarah who was finishing clearing off and cleaning the tables. "Yes I can see what has enamoured this one," she said indicating Charlie.

Everyone at the table laughed except Charlie who had been so focused on Sarah that he missed the whole thing.

Sarah came up to them having finished straightening out the room. Her face was slightly flushed from her exertion, smiling brightly.

"Tips were up today," she informed her mother with a surprised tone.

Wendy patted her on her arm, "Your happiness was shining out of you today, maybe because a certain someone was here."

Sarah blushed, reddening further at her mother's words. "Maybe," she said quietly.

Charlie stood and said "Well I guess we should be getting back to work." Prompting everyone else to rise and prepare to leave.

Sarah gave her mother a yearning look causing Wendy to laugh. "Go on with ya then, but be back by four so you can get ready for the dinner crowd.

With a huge grin Sarah hugged her mother and ran to hang up her apron in the kitchen. Within moments Sarah was back. Charlie paid for lunch leaving a generous tip and they left to head back to Potter Cottage.

**XX**

**AN:** Well things are progressing, Ginny is almost ready to perform the ceremony and wants to spring it on Harry. Charlie is falling head over heels for a certain redhead and the cottage is almost finished. The calm before the storm is coming to an end.

Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Reviews are always appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter Twenty-three**

"Tuesday the Fifth, six days to Ginny's birthday," Harry thought as he lay in bed, Ginny snuggled tight into his side. He knew she'd love the Firebolt that he got her but he wanted to get her something else, something more, something that says I Love You more than a World Class Broom did, something she could keep with her at all times.

Ginny stirred in her sleep, her head rubbing minutely into his shoulder. Harry leaned his head over so that he could take as huge sniff of Ginny's fragrance. He was so happy that Ginny had given him the bracelet with her picture and aroma inside.

Harry softly kissed the top of Ginny's head and he swore he saw a small smile form on Ginny's lips in her sleep. Closing his eyes he drifted back asleep enjoying the warmth of Ginny tucked into his side.

Across the hall Hermione sat upright on her bed, sound asleep with books spread out all around her. She had fallen asleep just a few hours ago while pouring over everything she had that made any mention of the trace. She had fallen into a fitful sleep totally frustrated by the lack of making any headway in finding a way to break the trace.

Upstairs Ron lay staring up at the ceiling thinking about his actions and feelings. He realized he was jealous of the Twins current relationship with Hermione and didn't know what to do about it. He kept wondering why these things were so difficult. Tossing and turning he couldn't come up with any answers and swore to himself to talk to Bill about his temper.

Charlie lay staring out the window at the rising sun, smiling at the thoughts of Sarah that occupied his mind. Images of her working, walking, and smiling filled him with joy. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure he'd had his school age crushes and had dated a few girls while at Hogwarts and afterwards.

While he had enjoyed the company of those he had dated none had ever affected him the way Sarah did. He really thought he could spend a lifetime getting to know her. Getting up he couldn't wait to see her again and the sooner he started his day the sooner he'd get to see her.

Fleur woke up and she still had that feeling of warmth of something different deep down inside her. It was a wonderful feeling, something that filled her with an indescribable joy and feeling of contentment. She wasn't sure what it was but she hoped it continued. It was something new, something she knew she wanted and now that she had it she didn't want it to leave her. Getting up she prepared for her shower humming a happy tune softly to herself.

Molly arose, showered and got dressed, then headed down stairs to begin her day, soon the Twins and Ron would be coming down for breakfast so that they could head out to Potter Cottage. She was pleased with the reported progress that had been made. It seemed that they would be done in about a week, maybe in time for Ginny's Birthday.

Sarah awoke, feeling a warmth filling her. She had not felt this way since her boyfriend had been lost at sea. Charlie filled a hole in her that she had felt since that fateful day when she had learned of her sweetheart's loss. Staring out at the rising sun she thanked the fates for bringing her someone to love.

**XX**

Far away in the village of Battisborough Cross ten Black cloaked and masked figures popped into view. As soon as they did they began sending curses in all directions, fires and explosions were everywhere. The residents mostly still asleep were taken totally unawares. Three small cottages collapsed trapping and killing the families inside. Twelve muggles lost their lives in an instant. Later the muggle authorities attributed the explosions to a gas leak. The obliviators were busy making sure no one remembered the cloaked figures.

"My Lord," said Lucius, "The attack went well, twelve muggles are dead and none of our people were even scratched. Your plan is working very well, terror reigns in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds."

"Excellent," Voldemort hissed, "Keep up the attacks, the more we act the more frustrated the Ministry will become."

Lucius bowed and backed from the room, grateful that he had escaped the wrath of the Dark Lord this time.

**XX**

Fred and George made their way down the stairs, pausing outside Hermione's room and knocking on the door. When they got no response they knocked again, slightly harder. Finally they heard "Come in," in a groggy voice.

Hermione had risen and met them inside the door. The Twins noted Hermione's state. "Did you get any sleep?" asked Fred.

Hermione yawned mightily. "Maybe a couple of hours," she answered sleepily.

Hermione seemed very down. She looked at the Twins and suddenly threw herself at George who was standing the closest. Crying into his chest she poured out her frustration to Fred and George. "I can't find anything to help Ginny," she sobbed. "I feel I'm failing her and Harry. I don't know what else to do, I'm not used to being unable to find an answer."

"There, there, Hermione," said George. "Take a big breath and try to calm down. I'm sure you'll eventually find something to help. Don't get down on yourself, if anyone can do it you can."

"Yeah Hermione, If anyone can find something it's you," added Fred.

Getting herself under control, "Thanks Gred, Forge, I'm glad you have faith in me," said Hermione softly.

"Hey, that's what we're here for," Fred answered.

"That what friends are for," added George.

"You coming down to breakfast?" asked Fred.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and shook her head. "Not right now, I want to get cleaned up first. Then I'll be down."

"OK, we'll see you later," the Twins said as they continued down stairs.

Hermione grabbed her stuff heading to take a shower hoping that would help wake her up.

**XX**

Sarah awoke with a smile on her face, the remnants of her dream lingering in her mind. She had been with Charlie and they were having a wonderful time. All she could remember clearly was that they were somewhere really nice and elegant and they were dancing. It had seemed so real to her, twirling and floating across the floor. Charlie holding her close, eyes locked, her heart racing, Sarah felt like it had actually happened, or wished it had.

Sighing deeply, she couldn't remember feeling this way ever before. She knew that with Robert, her Robbie boy, she'd had feelings of wanting to be with him, waiting for his boat to return. Sometimes he'd be gone for several days at a time but this was different. This time there was a longing deep down inside of her, an anticipation for Charlie's touch or even a look that passed between them.

Her relationship with Robbie and been an adolescent one, the one with Charlie was something much, much more. She felt a connection with Charlie that had never been there with Robbie. She knew without words being spoken that Charlie felt it too. She couldn't wait to see him again, she wanted to share every minute of every day she could with him. Robbie had been a schoolgirl crush, Charlie was so much more, someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life getting to know.

Hugging herself and spinning around, Sarah heard the music still playing in her head. She hummed the tune as she danced her way over to her dressing table and sat down to finish getting ready for the day. Charlie would be picking her up soon so that she could join him again at the cottage they were working on. Even though she was working directly with Fleur she still saw Charlie plenty of times as they moved around the house. Sometimes sharing a quick kiss or a pat on the bum, sometimes the interactions were more lingering. The thoughts of those times together made Sarah tingle in anticipation, her body and mind wanting more and more of those moments and feelings.

Humming still and smiling, Sarah finished getting ready and headed down to have her breakfast so she would be ready for Charlie when he showed up.

**XX**

Ginny had returned to their room after she and Harry had finished breakfast. She knew from Hermione's looks and actions that she had yet to find a way to break the trace. She hadn't even needed to say anything, the look of guilt had said it all. Ginny felt a little sorry for Hermione, she looked like she had hardly slept at all.

Ginny sighed and got back to work on the quilt. She was almost done, one more rune to be embroidered and it would be done. She had or could collect the last of the needed cuttings and flowers. Smiling, she knew she'd be ready to perform the ceremony tonight. She shivered in anticipation, tonight she'd have her night with Harry. Tonight there'd be no stopping, tonight she and Harry would make love completely. Tonight they'd make love as husband and wife. Ginny knew the day couldn't go by fast enough for her.

Smiling and humming a happy tune she bent to her task, placing the last few stitches. She shook out the quilt to see it in it's entirety. The huge compass like design blazing off the brilliant white background. Now that it was done the pattern seemed to move and shimmer as if alive, as if the reds were ablaze with real fire and the greens were growing living things. The magic was alive in it and would help cement the bond between her and Harry. Ginny couldn't wait till the evening to arrive.

**XX**

The day seemed to fly by for Harry. Something was up with Ginny though she continued to deny it whenever he asked her about it. She had a small smile plastered on her face all day, like she knew something he didn't. Harry just smiled and shook his head knowing that Ginny would let him know in her own sweet time. He knew if he pushed that nothing good would come of it, so he would wait patiently and enjoy Ginny's happy attitude, it was all he could do.

**XX**

The crew at Potter Cottage worked diligently all day. They kept the same schedule that they had used the day before, enjoying a wonderful lunch a gain at the Pub, though Fred and George had insisted that they pay for lunch today. Charlie protested briefly but relented when the Twins threatened to hex him if he didn't give up. They Twins didn't specify what they'd do only telling him that Sarah would find it extremely amusing and enlightening, so seeing their evil grins and knowing their fearsome reputation he had capitulated quickly.

They returned to the Cottage for the afternoon, finishing up what little construction and what finishing work that was needed. All that needed to be done now was that painting and decorated done was to finish furnishing the new rooms.

Sarah joined him in the new sitting / study area. "You should be proud of what you have done," she said.

Charlie reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him. "I am," he said softly as he stared into her eyes. "It also makes me think of finding some place of my own and someone to share it with."

Charlie hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should say what he was truly feeling but what he saw in Sarah's eyes encouraged him to continue. "I think I've sound that someone. Does it sound strange that even though I've only known you for a short time that I feel that you are the one I want to spend my life with, that I want to wake up every morning with you by my side, sharing all that life has to offer with you?"

Sarah blushed slightly but didn't look away. "No Charlie," she replied. "Because I feel the same way. I haven't felt like this before and all I know is it feels so right, that somehow when I'm with you I feel complete, like a piece was missing from my life and now it's there."

Charlie drew her into a long and loving kiss. Their passions intertwining and fuelling one another's. A moan escaped Sarah's lips as she felt her body responding to Charlie. She ran her fingers through his hair as her pulled her closer to him, letting his hands run up and down her back one finally resting on her bum and gently massaging it causing a pleasant feeling to course through her body.

Sarah finally broke the kiss and nestled her head into his chest. "Sweet Merlin Charlie," she breathed. "You she can take a girls breath away."

"You have the same effect on me," he said softly as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "I've never felt this way about anyone Sarah and I don't ever want it to end,"

"Me neither," she whispered looking up into his eyes. "Come home with me Charlie, come home and make love to me," she said with an edge of pleading in her voice.

Charlie looked deep into her eyes, "Are you sure Sarah?" he asked. "Are you really sure that's what you want?"

Sarah smiled at him, "Yes Charlie, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Charlie kissed her one more time before leading down stairs. He said his goodbyes to Fleur, Ron and the Twins who then Apparated away. With one last look into each others eyes and a quick kiss, Charlie and Sarah followed them in Apparating away.

**XX**

Dinner at the Burrow was a strange mix of emotions that night. The Twins were quite exuberant with knowing that the project with Charlie was almost complete. Hermione contrasted with them as she had spent another fruitless day combing every scrap of information that she could find on the Trace. Most of it had to do with the Decree and why it had been instituted but nothing as to how it was done and how to break it as if they didn't want that knowledge available to under age witches and wizards who would be tempted to use it to remove their Traces.

Ginny was being even more attentive to Harry than normal, something that Hermione didn't think possible. Harry just accepted it in his stoic fashion letting Ginny dote on him revelling in the attention he had missed so much growing up in a household unloved and unwanted.

Molly and Arthur taking it all in, Molly more obviously so. Arthur though seeming unaware but taking it all in.

Ron was more subdued than the rest, still wrestling with his emotions over Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and the Twins. His thoughts had been turning more and more to Hermione as of late and missing the closeness they had shared. He knew he needed to start trying to repair his relationship with her but wasn't sure where to begin. Sighing he knew he was running out of time, Ginny's Birthday was coming up fast and he knew that soon after that Hermione would be leaving with Harry on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

As dinner broke up the Twins drifted into the parlour enticing Ron along to play Exploding Snap. They also asked Hermione to join them, she hesitated for a moment, asking Ginny if she needed any help with anything. Ginny declined having special plans for this night.

**XX**

Once to their room Ginny handed Harry a bundle of clothes she had prepared for him and sent him off to shower and change. Harry was a bit confused but went to comply with Ginny's request.

After Harry had left Ginny spread the Quilt out on the floor casting the _Point Me _spell to get it aligned, she'd needed to learn the spell that Harry had learned for the Tri-Wizard Tournament so that it could be properly aligned with the cardinal points.

Ginny was pleased and she had a special night planned. What was really special was that Harry has no idea. Ginny smiled and was so happy that she was able to surprise Harry.

The downside was she knew that sometime soon he'd be leaving for who knew how long. Ginny tried to remain strong but even as she thought about it tears began to form in her eyes. She knew she couldn't change the facts, the damn trace made it impossible for her to accompany Harry, Hermione and the Twins on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

All she could do was prove to Harry that she would be waiting here for his return. So Ginny had planned this special night to cement their lives together, so Harry had a reason to come home.

She checked that everything was ready and she had what she needed. She had the ceremony written out on parchment and she had the plant cuttings that were required. She went down the list of plants and flowers and the attribute that it signified.

_Apple Blossom – Fertility_

_Baby's Breath – Ever Lasting Love_

_Honeysuckle – Bonds of Love_

_Holly – Domestic Happiness_

_Ivy - Fidelity_

_Lungwort – Thou Art My Life_

_Mistletoe – To Surmount Difficulties_

_Red Rose – Passionate Love_

_White Heather – Protection_

She had two of each except for the Roses, she needed four of them. She had the special quilt that laid out the circle for the marriage bond to take place in, everything was ready for them to perform the ceremony.

She went and changed into the simple white shift that she had chosen to wear. She had sent Harry to shower and change into the simple white shirt and black trousers she wanted him to wear. He had been a bit perplexed at why she wanted him to change but she had just told him to please indulge her.

She had placed candles around the room to provide all the light they would need, their soft glow providing the proper romantic atmosphere for what she had planned.

She smiled as she surveyed the room and her preparations. Everything was all set, all she was waiting for was Harry to return.

**XX**

Harry finished his shower and dressed in the clothes that Ginny had given him. He wondered what she had up her sleeve, having him dress this way this late at night.

He was glad he would be able to give something to her knowing he had to leave soon. Just the thought of that fact depressed him. He pushed it out of his mind not wanting to spoil whatever Ginny had planned. She had been so happy and he wanted to end the day on a happy note.

Harry tried to get his hair under some semblance of control but gave it up as a lost cause. Smiling to himself he thought he looked pretty good in the clothes Ginny had picked for him, now if he only knew what she had planned.

Harry descended the stairs and entered their room, he stopped just inside the door staring at the sight that greeted him. The room looked phenomenal and Ginny looked absolutely stunning in her simple white dress that made her natural beauty stand out. Her hair was a flaming halo that cascaded down her back but with some hanging in front of her shoulders. He had never seen her look any better. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like his heart would beat right out of his chest.

"Close the door please Harry," she said softly. He did so and turned back to Ginny. "Please remove you shoes and come sit here on the quilt," as she indicated his spot within the circle embroidered on the quilt. It looked very similar to a huge compass with rays indicating the cardinal points of North, East, South and West. Between each cardinal point were four smaller points indicated by runes. The circle was about 7 feet across.

Harry was sitting directly in front of the West cardinal point with Ginny sitting opposite Harry. She handed him 2 of the roses and directed him in their placement. "Harry, place one rose on the cardinal point behind you and one on the cardinal point to your left."

Once that was done Ginny swung her wand above their heads in a full circle while saying "_In Amor nos adveho_*." When she finished the circle with her wand a soft golden light enveloped them in a half sphere.

She handed Harry a sprig of the Apple Blossom, "Place this to the left of the North point." Ginny mirrored Harry's action placing hers to the left of the Southern point, saying "Apple Blossom for Fertility" as they set them down.

She handed him the next sprig indicating for him to place it next on the next point, "Holly for Domestic Happiness," the next sprig "Lungwort for Thou Art My Life." The next "Baby's Breath for Everlasting Love."

As each was laid down the golden light intensified. They were half way to completing the circle and Harry could feel the magic growing stronger around them. " Mistletoe, To Surmount Difficulties._"_

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and she locked her gaze with Harry for a moment before continuing on, "Ivy for Fidelity".

The air began to crackle with the energy filling the room, "Mistletoe ,To Surmount Difficulties".

Harry felt like his hair was standing on end. "Honeysuckle for Bonds of Love".

Harry felt a warmth envelope him, like Ginny when she snuggled close to him, and finally "White Heather for Protection".

The circle was complete and Ginny and Harry both felt like they were enveloped by a loving embrace.

Ginny indicated for Harry to lay his wand between them. Harry put his wand where Ginny pointed and she crossed it with hers. She then lay the two wedding bands in the north and south spaces between the crossed wands.

Ginny had Harry kneel up in the centre of the circle, she mirrored his position and took his hands in hers.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley do hereby declare my love for Harry James Potter, I will be his wife, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, forever and ever binding my soul unto his, so mote it be.

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes and saw the love and desire smouldering within. He instinctively knew what to say.

"I, Harry James Potter do hereby declare my love for Ginevra Molly Weasley, I will be her husband, in sickness and health, in good times and bad and I will protect her and cherish her, forever and ever binding my soul to hers, so mote it be.

Ginny picked up Harry's ring, "With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slipped it on Harry's finger.

Harry picked up Ginny's ring, "With this ring, I thee wed," he repeated as he slipped it on Ginny's finger.

Ginny picked up her wand and indicated for Harry to do likewise, when he did so she held hers out and had Harry do the same, they the touched tips together.

"With the giving of this ring and vows, I declare myself bonded and wed for all eternity, I love you my husband. _Ego sudo per meus cruor quod magus*_"

"With the giving of this ring and vows, I declare myself bonded and wed for all eternity, I love you my wife. _Ego sudo per meus cruor quod magus*_"

Light issued from their wands, twirled around the hands and attached itself to their rings. It flashed bright and went out.

Ginny took her wand and held it aloft and with a strong voice, looking Harry right in the eyes she said "_Consecro is Vinculum in perpetuus*." _A new Golden beam issued forth from her wand and joined the Light that already surrounded them.

Ginny laid her wand aside, blushing softly she whispered, "We now need to consummate our marriage here within the circle we have forged."

Harry looked up at the Golden Light that surrounded them. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny softly at first, he felt it grow as his desire grew for her. He felt Ginny unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Harry reached out and took hold of Ginny's dress and lifted it over her head and was surprised that she was nude underneath it.

Ginny then unbuckled his belt and started to slide his trousers down, he assisted her in removing them. They were now both naked and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Wrapping his arms around her he laid her down in the centre of the quilt and the circle of the plant cuttings, Ginny making sure her head was aligned to north.

No words were spoken and none were needed, Harry ran his hands down over Ginny's body, reaching her centre he found her wet, open and ready for him. Harry positioned himself over Ginny and felt her reach down and gently take hold of his throbbing manhood and lined him up with her opening.

Harry moved forward until he felt himself begin to enter Ginny, she removed her hand and entwined her hands around Harry's neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. Harry, with small gentle thrusts, worked himself deeper and deeper into Ginny until he felt a barrier obstructing his progress.

Pausing for a moment he looked deep into Ginny's eyes and saw only love and her trust. She nodded imperceptibly to him and he backed out some and thrust forward. Ginny winced momentarily but then urged him to continue. Slowly at first and then with increasing passion they strove together until they both exploded in sheer ecstasy as their orgasms overtook them. They barely noticed as the Golden Light flared and descend into their bodies enveloping them in warmth and a feeling of love.

Harry moved to withdraw but Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry and kept him from moving. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him passionately. Softly she whispered, "I love you my husband."

Harry looked at the gorgeous woman laying beneath him and was overcome by the love he felt. With tears in his eyes he was just able to whisper back, "I love you my wife."

Harry felt Ginny flex her pelvic muscles and she started to move underneath him, thrusting softly, enticing him back into action as they made love for the second time. Their orgasms were more intense and mind blowing than the first time, leaving them breathless and covered in sweat.

Ginny smiled at him and said "Let's move up to the bed my love."

Harry rose and helped Ginny up, he picked her up bridal style and carried her the few short steps to the bed. The covers were already pulled back allowing him to place her directly in the bed. Harry grabbed his wand and extinguished the candles and then joined her, pulling the covers over them. As soon as he was done Ginny snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

She reached up and kissed him tenderly, "Goodnight My Husband," She whispered.

Harry returned her kiss with one of his own,whispering back "Goodnight My Wife."

He wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

**XX**

**AN: **Big things have happened in this chapter. Most of all Harry and Ginny's marriage and Charlie's declaration to Sarah. Let me know what you think.

_Matrimonium Amor Redimio / Marriage Love Binding_

_In Amor nos adveho / In Love we Come_

_Consecro is Vinculum in perpetuus / Sanctify this Bond in perpetuity_

Ego sudo per meus cruor quod magus / I swear by my blood and magic


	24. Chapter 24

An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Charlie and Sarah Apparated to Tinworth and the little alley by the Pub. Sarah pulled Charlie to her and kissed him deeply. Charlie started to walk to the front of the alley where they had always gone but Sarah pulled him back, "This way," she said softly as she lead him to the back of the Pub.

There was a stairway directly up to the apartment above the Pub. As she opened the door she motioned for Charlie to be quiet. They tiptoed back to Sarah's room, once she had shut the door she threw herself into Charlie's arms and kissed him soundly as she pulled him across the floor to her bed.

"Make love to me Charlie, please," Sarah pleaded.

Charlie answered her by kissing her first on her mouth and then trailing kisses back to the hollow spot beneath her ear. Sarah moaned as Charlie's kisses acted as a string of fireworks exploding in line following his lips.

Charlie slowly unbuttoned her blouse allowing her shoulder to become exposed and he kissed where the skin came into view. Finally all her buttons were undone and Sarah shrugged her blouse off. Charlie reached behind her and unclipped her bra and helped her remove it.

Sarah's breasts glowed in the soft light of the dying afternoon. Her nipples already hard in anticipation of Charlie's attention that he would be soon plying on them.

Charlie lightly ran his fingertips along the side of her breast causing shivers to run through Sarah's body. His lips trailed across her collarbone and slowly descended toward her breast.

Sarah moaned softly as his lips left a trail of fire across her body. Sarah gently placed a hand on Charlie's head and guided him to her nipple. Charlie gladly complied and sucked it into his mouth. Sarah was delirious with pleasure.

Robbie and her had never gone this far, they had shared some heavy snogging and groping through their clothes. Sarah had planned on taking things further but Robbie had been lost before she could carry out her plans.

Sarah started to unbutton Charlie's shirt, it was slow going as she fumbled with the buttons as Charlie was still paying homage to her nipples. Finally the shirt was unbuttoned and she pulled it off him. She ran her hands over his hard body, years of handling Dragons had left him muscular and toned.

Sarah reveled in feeling Charlie's hard muscles under her hands, she felt his strength as his muscles coiled and uncoiled as he laid her back on the bed. Charlie unbuttoned Sarah's skirt and helped remove it. Sarah laid there in nothing but her knickers staring longingly at Charlie as he finished removing his clothes and laid down next to her.

Sarah's heart was beating like a humming bird's, she felt slightly light headed as Charlie ran his hands over her body. She squirmed under his touch loving every sensation he was causing in her.

Sarah reciprocated in touching Charlie, her hands roaming everywhere within her reach, finally finding their way to Charlie's swelling manhood causing him to groan as she squeezed and massaged him to full hardness.

Charlie hooked his fingers in Sarah's knickers and she lifted her hips to help him in removing them. Once they were gone Charlie ran his fingers through her curls and down into her sopping wet slit. Sarah thrust her hips forward in little motions trying to increase the pressure Charlie's fingers were causing.

Opening her legs to grant Charlie free access to her, "Please Charlie,"she pleaded softly. "Please make love to me now. Please Charlie, now."

Charlie gently positioned himself and gently entered Sarah causing her to moan deeply. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and gasped at the feeling that were overwhelming her.

Charlie was surprised when he ran into a barrier halting his progress into her. It had never occurred to him that Sarah was a virgin. Her hips kept moving of their own accord, making little circles, enticing Charlie to continue. Charlie gazed into Sarah's eyes and she smiled at him, "Please Charlie, don't stop."

Charlie withdrew and in one swift motion broke through her hymen, forever removing the barrier to her womanhood. Sarah grunted as he burst through the pain causing quite a bit of discomfort. Charlie halted to allow Sarah to adjust to being filled with his manhood.

After a few deep breaths she felt the pain subside as she grew accustomed to Charlie being inside of her. Finally the pain was gone and she felt a deep aching need, she slowly began to make small thrusting motions that prompted Charlie to emulate her. The more Charlie thrust the better it began to feel and Sarah urged Charlie to greater and greater effort.

Sarah began moaning, her head flopping back and forth as the pressure built inside her.

Charlie was feeling pleasures that matched Sarah's. She was exceedingly tight and the sensations she was causing in him were unmatched in his experience.

Charlie felt his crisis approaching, and he moaned out her name. Sarah was matching him thrust for thrust and she approached her crisis at the same pace as Charlie.

Finally Charlie could hold off no longer and exploded deep inside Sarah triggering her orgasm "Oh Charlie," she moaned. She had never experienced anything like this in her life

Charlie rolled onto his side holding onto her and kissing her tenderly.

Sarah tucked her head into Charlie with a smile on her face, "Charlie,"she sighed. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Charlie hugged Sarah tightly. "Me too," he said softly.

Sarah giggled, "You don't have to say that just for me Charlie."

"I'm not," Charlie said defensively. "I'm not saying I haven't done this before, but there was something different this time, something that made it better than ever."

"What's that," Sarah asked.

"Love," said Charlie tenderly. "I love you and that made all the difference."

Sarah smiled at him, "You love me?" she asked.

"Yes Sarah, I love you."

Sarah's smile widened, "Good cause I love you too."

Charlie propped his head up on one arm and softly and tenderly stroked his fingers through Sarah's hair. "I should probably be going," he said.

"Why?" Sarah asked with a frown on her face.

"I don't want you to get into trouble or get in trouble with your parents."

"Please don't go Charlie, Please stay with me, Please Charlie," Sarah pleaded.

Charlie looked deep into Sarah's eyes and saw her love tempered by the fear of loss and rejection. "OK, Sarah my love, I'll stay."

The smile returned to her face, and she snuggled into his side as he pulled the blanket up to cover their cooling bodies.

"Thank you for staying," she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Charlie looked lovingly at Sarah's peaceful face before he closed his eyes and joined Sarah in serene repose.

**XX**

Harry awoke with Ginny still entwined around him, somehow in their sleep Ginny had managed to get one of her legs between his and she had somehow wrapped her arms around him.

Ginny stirred in response to Harry's movements. "Good morning my husband," she whispered with a smile.

"Good morning my wife," he whispered back.

Ginny kissed him with a deep passionate kiss firing Harry's desire. "Merlin Ginny," Harry said huskily, "You keep that up and we'll never get out of bed."

Ginny gave him a low laugh, "That's the idea lover boy." Ginny ran her hands down Harry's body making him warm to the idea of making love to his wife.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply, "Godric Ginny, I want you so much."

Ginny returned Harry's kiss, her desire rising too, having experienced all love had to offer the previous night she wanted more. "I want you too, my husband," she whispered lovingly.

Harry felt himself hardening in anticipation of making love to Ginny again. Harry started to position himself over her but paused, "Ginny have you taken the contraceptive potion your mum gave you?"

Ginny said "I've taken care of it Harry."

Harry smiled at her and then kissed her. Slowly he entered her and they joined in the exquisite feelings of the joining of their bodies. Ginny couldn't believe the fantastic feeling of Harry inside of her, she felt every inch as it slid in and out of her causing pleasure beyond what she had thought possible to ripple through her. His hot hardness driving her higher and higher, her mind spinning with the ecstasy of their coupling.

Harry felt like he was going to explode with the pleasure running through him. Ginny's hot wetness was driving him wild with the exquisite feelings he was experiencing.

Ginny tensed her muscles causing Harry to be gripped even tighter, causing him to feel even more pleasure. Harry moaned out Ginny's name as he exploded deep inside her.

As Harry came flooding Ginny with his essence she too reached her climax, she thought she'd pass out from the intensity of her feelings. She felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire with their passion. She clenched Harry to her with her arms and legs, wanting to draw Harry as deep into her as possible.

Finally they both descended from their pinnacles, Harry laid on top of Ginny for several minutes, she had her legs locked around him not wanting him to withdraw just yet.

As Harry recovered he began to give Ginny little kisses, trailing from her mouth down to her neck and back again. Never had he felt more connected to Ginny than at this moment. He was aware of every place they touched and how he felt that being inside her was the most perfect thing in the world.

Ginny once again began to thrust gently under him, spurring him into action once again, he had never gone soft, and he felt his hardness increasing once again as Ginny and he began to make love slowly and sensually. Where before they were hurried and driven now they were languidly, unhurriedly joining together in a loving sharing of all the pleasures that their bodies had to offer.

Because of the leisurely pace the pleasure and pressure inside them grew and grew building to heights unreached before. Finally the dam broke and they came together in a shattering climax the left them both spent and drained. Ginny finally let Harry roll off her and she snuggled back into his side.

"Oh Harry," Ginny sighed, "That was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced."

Harry hugged Ginny tightly and gave her a kiss. "For me too, dear one." Sighing contently he added "I Love you Ginevra Potter."

"You'd better be careful about saying that," Ginny chided his gently.

"I know," Harry said softly. "On one hand I know we need to keep it a secret but I also want to shout it to the world."

Ginny smiled at him, "I know my love, so do I, and we will one day soon."

Harry gave her another little kiss, "Yes love and it can't come soon enough for me."

Ginny finally sat up and looked around. The quilt and cuttings still graced the floor where they had performed the ceremony and consummated their marriage. Ginny knew she needed to get that cleaned up before they went to get their shower or anyone came into the room.

She got up and gathered the plants and flowers. Making a bouquet she placed it in a small vase she had sitting in the window sill. As she finished she noticed Harry staring at her. With his scrutiny she realized she was still naked and he had a silly smile plastered on his face.

Feeling very bold she wagged her hips at him as she bent over to pick up the quilt. Smiling she said "You could give me a hand you know."

"But the view from here is excellent," he replied.

"Tough!" she said in mock anger. "Get your buns over here and help or you'll regret it."

Harry got up and hurried to help Ginny fold the quilt. "You did an amazing job on this quilt Ginny," Harry told her.

"Thanks," she said rather proudly. "I just wish we could put it on the bed but I think it'd cause to many questions to be asked."

"Speaking of things that will cause questions," Harry took his wand and cast a disillusionment charm on their wedding bands. "There," Harry said, "Now only we can see them."

Ginny smiled at him, "Brilliant," she said as she held up her hand and admired her rings. "Your parents had great taste," Ginny said.

"Thanks," said Harry in a subdued tone.

Ginny looked at Harry who seemed a little melancholy. "I'm sorry Harry," she said.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her to him in a hug, "Don't be sorry Ginny, I'm sure they would have loved you and they would have been very happy for us."

Ginny hugged tight to Harry "And they would have been very proud of you."

"I hope so," Harry said wistfully.

They gathered their things after putting the quilt into Ginny's Hope Chest. They donned their dressing gowns and headed off to take their shower.

**XX**

Bill and Fleur came down into the kitchen and were surprised not to find Charlie busy as he had been as of late.

"I wonder where Charlie is?" asked Fleur. "You don't think he's ill or something do you?"

Bill shrugged his shoulders, "Why don't you get breakfast started and I'll go check on him."

Bill went back upstairs and was surprised to find Charlie's room empty as was the loo. He returned back to the kitchen to help Fleur with breakfast.

"He's not here," Bill said. "In fact I don't remember him coming home last night. I hope he's OK."

Fleur gave him a knowing smile. "If my guess is correct I'm sure he's fine."

Bill gave his wife a questioning look, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked.

"I'm just saying that he and Sarah were together and they've been spending a lot of time together. I think they are together and have been all night."

Bill laughed, "Guess I'll have to give him a talking to when he gets home, staying out all night without a word. I thought we raised him better than that."

Fleur laughed with her husband as she served breakfast, "I'll remind you how calm you are when our children do the same thing."

Bill shot Fleur a glance and chuckled, "I hope I can stay as calm. I also hope it never happens and if it does that it's many, many years from now." Bill finished up his food and sipped his tea. "Are you still planning on going to Godric's Hollow this morning?"

Fleur nodded, "I see no reason to change my plans just because Charlie is missing in action. The Twins and Ron should be showing up and I don't think it's wise to leave them unsupervised."

Bill chuckled at that, "Yeah that wouldn't be a good idea, no telling what havoc they'd cause if left alone."

Fleur shuddered visibly, "Can you imagine the colours they would use in doing the walls. Ron would be using that awful orange from the Cannons and there is no telling what combinations the Twins use."

Bill laughed at the mental picture Fleur was developing for him. "The possibilities are endless and the thought frightening to say the least." Bill rose from the table and began to get ready to leave. "How about I meet you at the Cottage and we'll have lunch together?"

Fleur smiled at her husband, "That sounds wonderful and by then I should know what happened with Sarah and Charlie."

Bill leaned down and gave Fleur a quick but loving kiss. "It'll be interesting what my wayward brother will have to say. See you at lunch."

After Bill had left for Gringott's Fleur got ready to leave for Potter Cottage, she was still feeling unexpectedly happy and content. She had no idea why but she didn't care, the feeling was great and once again she hoped it continued. As she exited Shell Cottage she glanced at the sky, the day was unfolding to be clear and sunny, the humidity having lessened, it appeared that it would be a perfect day. Humming a pleasant tune to herself she Apparated away.

**XX**

Ginny and Harry finally made it down to the kitchen to find Molly and Hermione sitting at the table sipping tea and enjoying talking to each other. Molly noted with an amused expression that Ginny and Harry seemed unusually happy this morning. If fact she thought that Ginny was practically glowing with an ethereal air and she wondered if they had succumbed to their desires, breaking their promise to wait until they were married before having intercourse.

Molly knew that there was nothing she could do if they had so she didn't say anything to the couple, but it was apparent that they were by far much happier than they had been.

Getting up she started their breakfasts and watched them closely to see if she could notice any other changes in their behaviour. Feeling a bit mischievous she asked "So how was your night last night?"

Harry paused for a second while sipping his tea and glanced at Ginny. She just gave him a sly wink and replied "It was fine Mum, why do you ask?"

Molly noticed the quick exchange between Ginny and Harry but it really didn't tell her much and it wasn't the reaction she had hoped to get. "No reason really dear, I just thought you two seemed particularly happy this morning and wondered if there was any reason for it."

"No Mum,"Ginny said with a straight face."

Harry was pointedly looking away trying to act normally.

"Ginny, could you help me this morning with the laundry and getting the bedding changed?" Molly asked.

"Sure Mum," Ginny replied.

"Harry do you have any plans this morning?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I, ah, have a quick errand I'd like to run this morning if you can do without me for a little bit," he replied. "Plus I really should stop in to the Ministry and get my Apparation License."

"OK, then we'll see you later." Molly said.

"Harry are you going to go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"I may," Harry replied.

"Do you mind if I come along with you? I'd like to stop in Flourish and Blotts."

"That'd be fine Hermione. We can Floo to the Ministry first and then stop off at Diagon Alley on the way back," Harry said.

"That sounds good to me," said Hermione. "I'll just get my stuff and be back in a few minutes."

When Hermione returned Harry stood to leave. Ginny was wondering what Harry was up to but couldn't ask him because of Hermione and her Mum being present. She tried to question Harry with her eyes but he just smiled at her before giving her a kiss.

"Ginny took the moment they were breaking apart to whisper "What are you up to?"

Harry whispered back, "You'll see soon enough, my love." He purposely ran his finger across her wedding band as he let go. "See you soon."

Ginny smiled at him as he and Hermione made their way to the fireplace where they Flooed to the Ministry.

Ginny sighed and began to head upstairs to start changing the bedding to bring down for her Mum to wash.

**XX**

Harry and Hermione entered the Ministry, made their way through security and went up to the Apparation Control Office. As luck would have it an inspector was available and Harry was immediately ushered in to be tested. He came out, was presented with his license and they were on there way to Diagon Alley in less than fifteen minutes.

They arrived at the Alley and headed right towards Flourish & Blott's, as the got there Harry pulled up and stopped. "I have a quick errand to run Hermione, I'll meet you her in ten, fifteen minutes, OK?"

"Sure Harry, can you tell me what you're up to?" she asked.

"Not right now Hermione, someday but right now I can't say anything. I hope you understand."

Hermione smiled at him, "OK Harry, I'll be here, you know I can spend lots of time in a book store."

Harry wanted to get Ginny a wedding gift and it had to be something special. He knew of only one person that could help him find the perfect gift for Ginny, Max. He hurried down the Alley to his shop and burst through the door.

"Ah Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Max said amicably.

"I need a special gift Max, I mean over the top, knock her socks off, head over heels kind of gift. Do you have anything like that?" Harry said in a rush.

"I think I may have just the thing you're looking for Harry," Max said with a smile, "I'll be right back," he said as he disappeared behind the curtain.

Max returned in a few moments with a velvet pouch, "I've had this Stone since I started in this business, I got it from my father who was also a Jeweller. He told me that the legend associated with it says that this Stone is destined for great things and would bestow on the wearer a great gift, giving that person their hearts desire."

Max shrugged and looked at Harry, "Of course he was very old when he told me that, in fact this Stone was the last thing he gave me before he died. Most days he hardly talked at all or what he said made little sense. Though he seemed very coherent when he told me. It was the last time he spoke, he died that very night." An aura of melancholy surrounded Max for a moment.

"But no matter Harry, somehow I believe this Stone was meant for you and through you for your Ginny."

Max dumped the Stone out, it was a rather large, close to one inch across, Ruby that was in the shape of a heart. It did not seem to have the symmetry and polish of the stones that Max normally had. Max noticed Harry looking at it with a questioning look.

Smiling at Harry Max said "I can tell you're wondering about the finish of the Stone. It is a very ancient Stone Harry, if I were showing this to someone else I would not even mention what I am about to tell you." Max paced up and down behind the counter looking deep in thought before he stopped in front of Harry.

"I have tried to find out the history of this Stone. It is most unusual Harry, see the cuts and facets in the middle of the heart? There is no known way to get in there and do those cuts, let alone polish them. That in itself is a huge mystery."

Frowning at some memory Max continued, "The only reference I ever found to a Stone like this is so old and so obscure that it is impossible to say if this is the Stone it referred to or not. The reference stated that the Stone was cut by Merlin himself. But like I said I do not know if this is that Stone or not."

Harry looked at the Stone very carefully, something in it seemed to call to him subconsciously. He smiled up at Max, "I'll take it."

Max beamed at Harry and all but yelled, "Excellent! And I have what I believe is the perfect chain to attach it to." Max hurried in the back again and came out with a beautiful gold chain. "I just got this in the other day, I bought it from an old gentleman who was disposing of an estate. It too is an antique but of such excellent quality it is unbelievable. He refused to take what I thought was a fair price, only taking a few Galleons, saying to make sure it went to a special person."

Max set the chain down for Harry to look at. Harry noticed something at the centre of the chain, at first glance it appeared to be a misshaped link. "Max what is this here?" he asked holding the chain up for Max to see.

Max looked at the chain closely and then grabbed his loupe to look at it again.

With a very puzzled look he slowly lowered the loupe and stared ahead. "No it can't be," he whispered more to himself than to Harry. Slowly he reached and grabbed the Ruby and held it up to the chain.

Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light from the juncture of the Stone and the Chain. Max gave a startled cry accompanied by a shocked look on his face. The Stone and Chain had joined together, the small piece that Harry had noticed fit perfectly at the centre top of the Heart.

Max set the necklace down, his hands shaking. "I can't believe it Harry, when I looked at the link you pointed out it looked like an exact match for the shape at the centre of the Heart shaped Stone. And now when I put them together to see if they fit they have magically bonded together."

Max shook his head, "This is unbelievable, this Stone has been in my family for over two hundred years and two days ago a man brings in the very chain it belongs to? Harry there are forces at work here that are beyond the realm of the ordinary."

Harry was filled with awe at what was transpiring before him. If he had learned anything of the Magical world he knew that these events were not just happen-stance. This was happening now for a reason and his being here was for a reason. Harry knew in his heart he had to have that necklace for Ginny no matter the cost. He was very sure she was meant to possess that strange heart shaped Stone.

Harry looked at Max. "How much Max?" was all he asked.

Max looked at Harry with a almost haunted look. "Harry, you were meant to have this, I am sure of it. I don't know why, or how but I am sure the Fates have brought you, the Stone and the Necklace together here at this time for a reason. I would give it to you but I know that you would refuse my gift. Pay me for the Necklace and I give you the Stone. Please don't refuse me, think of it as my gift to Ginny."

Harry was ready to protest till Max made it a gift to Ginny. How could he possibly refuse this generous gesture. "OK Max, you win. Now how much for the Necklace?"

Max smiled at Harry, relieved that he wasn't going to argue. "Well I don't really have a lot tied up in it, how does Ten Galleons sound?"

Harry started to open his mouth to argue when Max cut him off again, "Harry, that's five times what I paid for it. Please just pay it. Any more and it'll feel like robbery."

Harry laughed, "OK Max, have it your way." Harry counted out the Galleons as Max boxed and wrapped the Necklace. Tucking his purchase away he hurried back toward Hermione, knowing that he could hardly wait to give his gift to his wife.

**AN: **Charlie and Sarah are progressing quickly, What will happen when her parents find out?

I don't want to say too much and give a lot away. Things will be happening soon, the hunt for the Horcruxes will begin soon and Ginny's birthday is just a few days away.

So much going on!

Please Review! It keeps me motivated!


	25. Chapter 25

An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Fleur appeared at Potter Cottage a few minutes before 9am, she was the first one there. She looked appraisingly at the outside of the Cottage noting the fine details, the traditional decorative design cut into the roofing thatch, the carvings on the ends of the wooden beams, the window boxes filled with flowers, all the little details that added up to make it a distinct place. Fleur thought it was beautiful.

She was broken out of her musing by the arrival of Ron and the Twins.

"Good morning Fleur," said the Twins

"Hi Fleur," Ron said with a yawn.

"Where is our beloved older brother?" asked George.

"Off getting Sarah," Fleur said covering for Charlie's absence. "Why don't you three start on the garden out back till Charlie gets here," Fleur suggested.

"Right-O," said Fred and George with smart salutes.

Ron just nodded looking slightly surlily as he followed the Twins out back.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Fred asked Ron.

"Where does she get off telling us what to do?" Ron said.

George had to stifle himself. "You mean other than the fact that she sat in on the planning of the project and is older and wiser than you?" he shot back.

Ron just humpfed and began to weed.

"You know, no one is making you do this Ron," said Fred. "If you don't want to do this just ignore Fleur and wait till Charlie gets here."

Ron just shot them a baleful stare and went back to weeding taking some of his aggression out on the weeds.

The Twins just shook their heads and began to plot a way to prank Ron, he was really beginning to get on their nerves. They were torn between abject humiliation and down right malicious torment. Well there was plenty of time to figure that out they figured as they got back to work.

**XX**

Charlie was rudely awaken by the shout of "Sarah!" His eyes snapped open and he took in his surroundings.

Sarah next to him had sat up in shock. Her hair doing a great impression of Lady Godiva and covering her breasts but it was still evident she was naked.

Sarah blushed deeply but stared at her mother unabashed. "Mum, why didn't you knock?"

"I did young lady and didn't get any answer," Wendy said.

"Oh," was all Sarah said. "Well we'll be out shortly, Mum.

Charlie just laid there, unsure of what to do. He'd never been in this situation before, just what did one do when caught naked in bed by the girls mother?

Wendy just shook her head and left shutting the door behind her. Sarah laid back down next to Charlie and kissed him soundly. Charlie was caught totally unawares and was bewildered by what was happening. Being awoken harshly, by an irate mother, and then being snogged senseless had him confused and off balance.

Sarah got up and said "Come on Charlie, we'd better get up."

Charlie rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed and couldn't help but stare at Sarah as she stood in all her radiant glory. Eve had nothing on her as far as Charlie was concerned.

She surveyed the room and the clothes they had discarded the previous night laying all over the floor. She gave a chuckle and started tossing Charlie his clothes. "Come on love, we need to get a shower before we go and face the music," she said lightheartedly.

Charlie just looked at her and smiled at her attitude. She seem unfazed by having to face her mother. Charlie wondered where her father was and what would his reaction be. This certainly wasn't how he envisioned his morning starting.

Charlie slipped his jeans on and followed Sarah who had donned her dressing gown and gotten clean clothes, she lead him down the hall to take their shower. As Sarah shut the door Charlie asked "Should we be doing this together?"

Sarah just laughed, "In for a Knut, in for a Galleon," she replied. "Don't worry about it sweetheart," she said as she unbuttoned his jeans. "Let's just take our shower and worry about everything else later," she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

Charlie was totally confused now, Sarah had lost all her shyness and was acting quite brazen.

Sarah turned and started the shower then slipped off her dressing gown, once the temperature was right she stepped in, looking back over her shoulder she said coyly, "You coming?"

Charlie finished taking off his jeans and hurried to join Sarah in the shower. She welcomed him in with a kiss. She then handed him a flannel and said "Wash my back for me Charlie."

Charlie soaped up the flannel and began to wash Sarah's luscious body, her eyes closed and she leaned back into Charlie's hand and moaned softly. "I love it when you touch me Charlie," she said softly.

When Charlie was done with her back she turned around and faced him, looking him straight in the eyes she whispered "Touch me Charlie, please."

Charlie knew she didn't mean with the flannel and he hesitated for a moment, "Please Charlie," she whispered huskily. She then let her hand trail down and took his manhood and began to gently stroke it. "Touch me," she whispered again.

Charlie could only take so much and kissed her frantically. "Oh Godric Sarah," he moaned. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Sarah chuckled "Well as I have never done anything like this before, not really, but I do seem to have an idea of the effect I'm having on you."

Charlie's hands found their way to Sarah's wet, slick breasts and he rolled her nipples between his fingers causing her to groan. "Oh yes Charlie, that's better."

He bent slightly and captured her mouth again, kissing her deeply, running his tongue along her lips till she opened her mouth to let her tongue dance with his.

Charlie let one hand slip down to Sarah's slit which he found slick with her juices. He ran a finger up and down several times making her shudder with her building passion.

Sarah's hand continued to stroke him till he was hard and aching for release. "Take me Charlie," she whispered in a throaty moan.

Charlie tested his footing, as much as he wanted Sarah he didn't want to break their necks. Finding it satisfactory he grabbed her bum and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he impaled her on his throbbing member.

Sarah cried "Sweet Mother of Merlin Charlie," as he buried himself deep inside of her, she threw her head back and moved her hips in time with his thrusts into her. "Yes Charlie, oh Godric, oh, oh ooohhh!" she moaned.

Charlie's strong arms and back had no problem supporting Sarah. Charlie was near delirious with the pleasure that he was experiencing. Their frenzied love making was bring them to their climaxes quickly. Sarah began to get louder and louder and Charlie was worried that Wendy would hear so he captured her mouth with his and shoved his tongue deep into her mouth.

Charlie felt Sarah clamp down on his manhood as she came in a shuddering climax triggering his own as he poured his essence deep into her.

Sarah slumped forward and clung to Charlie breathing hard as she came down from her climax. As Charlie slipped out of her he let her slowly down till she was standing on her own.

Charlie held her tightly to his body, taking deep breaths to slow his racing heart.

He lovingly stroked her hair as she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder.

Finally separating they finished their shower and got dressed. Holding hands Sarah led Charlie out into the kitchen of the small apartment. Sarah pushed him down in a chair at the table and turned to her mother who was busy at the stove.

Sarah walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning Mum," she said calmly.

Charlie saw Wendy take a deep breath and release it slowly. She turned and with a stern look indicated for Sarah to sit next to Charlie.

Charlie was surprised when she said "What would you like for breakfast?"

Sarah smiled at her Mum and said "How about pancakes and bacon?"

Wendy looked at Charlie with the same stern look she had when they had sat down, "Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie had a tough time meeting her gaze, "That'd be fine Mam," he said softly.

Wendy gave them a curt nod and turned to start the bacon. Once it was in the pan she poured a cup of tea and set it in front of Sarah. "Tea or Coffee?" she asked Charlie brusquely.

"Tea would be fine," Charlie answered contritely.

Wendy poured another cup and placed it in front of him and turned back to the stove.

"Sugar?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes please," he said.

Charlie felt that he could slice the tension in the room with a knife. Wendy wasn't openly hostile but she definitely wasn't acting very friendly at the moment either.

When the food was ready she placed the platters on the table and let Sarah and Charlie serve themselves. As they ate Wendy poured herself another cup of tea and sat down and joined them.

Charlie ate slowly, his stomach starting to twist into knots as he watched Sarah's Mum glower at them. He also noticed that Sarah seemed unconcerned with her mother's attitude.

Once the food was gone Sarah bounced up and cleared the table of the dirty dishes. She sat back down and looked pointedly at her mother. "So Mum, what seems to be the problem?"

"Sarah Anne Pendelton, how dare you take that attitude with me!" Wendy said sternly. "What has gotten into you? You sneak in last night and I find you naked in bed with this young man this morning and you've hardly known him for any time at all."

Sarah just sat there calmly as her mother ran on, watching her all the while holding Charlie's hand under the table and stroking it with her thumb.

"Really Sarah, I thought we raised you better than this, how many have you brought home that your father and I don't know about? What are you, some kind of what do they call it, a slag?

Sarah had been OK till her mother said the last thing, a very hurt expression enveloped her face and she was on the verge of tears. "I've never done anything like this before Mum. Charlie is the first man I've ever brought home."

"How can I believe you when you sneak into the house through the back door and don't even let us know you're home!"

Sarah was having a hard time holding back her tears so Charlie spoke up. "Trust me Mrs. Pendelton, Sarah has never done this before, you have my word on that."

"And how would you know?" her mother asked.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and turned a bright Weasley red saying, "Think about it Mrs. Pendelton. How would I know that Sarah hasn't been with another man?"

Wendy's eyes widened after a moment. "Oh," was all she said.

"Yes! Oh!" Sarah said between her sniffles.

Wendy suddenly relaxed, her shoulders drooping, "I'm sorry Sarah," she said softly. "I should have known better, after you lost your Robbie I knew you withdrew from seeing any others. I just lost my head when I saw you two together this morning."

"That's not a very good excuse Mum," Sarah said softly. "I tried to tell you how I felt about Charlie the other night but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I thought it was just an infatuation. You haven't had any interest in anyone for so long I just thought this was a passing fancy, you know someone new and different," Wendy said looking at her hands in her lap.

"Mum, that's not what I feel. We love one another, Robbie was a schoolgirl crush, Charlie isn't. He's. . . ., he's the one that a girl dreams will come along and capture her heart and Charlie has captured my heart Mum."

Wendy looked at Charlie, "And what about you Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie looked at Wendy and then at Sarah, "Sarah has captured my heart as well. I can think of no finer woman that any man would want. I know it's been only a few days since we've started going out but I believe in well, not really love at first sight, but something near enough to it."

Charlie looked back at Wendy, "I know enough to know that I love Sarah and want to spend the rest of my life getting to know her, I can't imagine my life with out her in it."

Wendy was taken aback with the emotion and sincerity that Charlie spoke with. His love for her daughter shone out as did Sarah's for him. She had never seen her so radiantly happy as she was when she was with Charlie. She could also see something in Charlie's eyes when he looked at Sarah, something special in the way his whole countenance changed. It was obvious for the world to see that he was in love with her.

"What are your plans Charlie?" Wendy asked.

Charlie took a deep breath. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure. I never expected to fall in love while visiting back here and things have happened so fast that I haven't had a chance to think about them." He glanced at Sarah, "All I know is that I'll do whatever necessary to keep Sarah in my life."

Sarah smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same Mum, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Charlie in my life. He fills a place in my soul, a place that I didn't even realize was there till he filled it."

"What are your plans now," Wendy asked to the two of them.

Charlie turned his head and kissed Sarah on the top of hers while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Well that something Sarah and I need to work out but I really should be going as there are four people waiting for me and I'm hoping that Sarah will accompany me again today."

Sarah sat up and smiled at him, "Of course I'll be going with you, Fleur and I have a lot of work to do in finishing the decorating the cottage."

Wendy laughed at her enthusiasm, she hadn't seen anything like this in her for a long time.

Sarah looked at her mother, "What? Why are you laughing at me?" she asked.

Wendy smiled at her daughter, "I'm laughing because I haven't seen you so enthusiastic about anything for so long that it's good to see you that way again. I'm happy that you're happy."

Wendy stood up and said "Well you two had better be going then if they're waiting for you. When will you be back?"

"We'll be back for lunch as usual," Charlie said. "I know you count on Sarah's help and I wouldn't do anything to change that."

Charlie and Sarah stood and began to prepare to leave. Charlie looked back at Wendy and asked "Is everything all right between you, Bob and me?"

Wendy smiled back at him, "Well as a mother I naturally worry about Sarah and how you'll treat her but I know she's her own woman and while I may think that you and her have rushed into things a bit, there's nothing I can do about that. You seem to be a honest, sincere young man Charlie and Sarah has chosen to have an intimate relationship with you. I have to trust her as well as you to do what you think as right."

She came up and gently laid her hand on his arm, "As for Bob, right now what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Knowing him as I do, I know that he'll handle it well and you have no need to fear his reaction though he'll probably have a man to man talk with you once he realizes you're serious about Sarah. And while he doesn't need to know about the extent of your physical relationship all I can say to you is be honest with him. He has a keen sense of people and will know if you're being dishonest with him."

Charlie nodded, "Yes mam, I would be anyway. That's just the way I am."

Wendy laughed, "Please don't call me mam, I feel old enough already. And I know you are Charlie, it's been evident since we first met you." She gave him a gently shove in Sarah's direction and said "Now off with you two, people are waiting."

**XX**

Harry rushed back to Flourish and Blott's to find Hermione. He found her still going through books. "Hey Hermione, how's it going."

Hermione sighed, "Not that well and the staff hasn't been very helpful. As soon as I mentioned the trace they kind of clammed up and ceased helping me. It's like a grand conspiracy to keep information about it a secret." She looked up at Harry, "How about you?"

Harry smiled, "I got what I came for though on our way out maybe I should stop by Gringott's to take some more gold from my vault unless you want more time here and I can run over there now."

Hermione sighed and looked at the huge section of Law books. "I could be here for days before I found what I was looking for without any help. We might as well head to Gringott's and then back to the Burrow."

Harry looked sympathetically at Hermione. He knew she was extremely frustrated by her lack of finding out anything about the damn trace. "Well come on then, let's be on our way so we can get back to the Burrow by lunch time."

Hermione walked on with her head down till they were almost to Gringott's. "Godric! This is so damn frustrating," she cried out. "I really hate not being able to find something out!"

Harry placed an arm around her shoulders, "Take it easy Hermione, if the answer can be found you'll do it. It may take a little time but I have faith in you."

"I'm glad you do Harry because I'm feeling very frustrated right now."

"It's OK Hermione, you'll do it, I'm sure of it."

They arrived at Gringott's and Harry presented his key. Within a short amount of time they were riding the infamous cart down to Harry's vault. He entered and quickly filled a pouch with Galleons and some Sickles. He tucked it away and in no time they were speeding back to the surface.

Once outside they walked passed the closed Weasley Wizarding Wheezes store , a large "Closed until further Notice" sign on the door. Across the street the damaged shops from the attack were still under repair.

Hermione shuddered and shook her head after looking at the damage. "I should have backed Fred and George up," she said in self reproach. "I don't know why I froze up Harry? It worries me, why did I act that way? We've faced danger before, why did I fail this time?"

Harry looked at her and put his arm around her once again. "I don't know Hermione. I could be because they were full fledged Death Eaters or the shock of the unexpected attack here in Diagon Alley, somewhere you considered safe. It could be one of those, a combination of them or something else all together."

Hermione sighed and hugged Harry back. "It's just that I don't know, that causes me the most problem. Will I freeze again? Will I let you or someone else down?"

Harry said sympathetically, "No one can answer that Hermione, I just know that you're one of the people who I trust the most and I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks Harry," she said with a small smile. "It's reassuring to hear that from you."

"You're welcome, now let's get back to the Burrow.

Turning on the spot the two friends Apparated away.

**XX**

Charlie and Sarah got to Potter Cottage and walked through the door and went to find Fleur. They found her upstairs in the room the had designated as the nursery. She and Sarah had done the room in spring colours, pale yellow walls with bright green trim and blue accents. Charlie thought the room looked bright and cheery.

Fleur turned and looked at the couple. "Well where have you been all night young man?" she asked in a great imitation of a perturbed mother. Bill and I were worried sick when you weren't home this morning."

When Charlie didn't say anything because he was in shock at her attitude she added "Well young man, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Charlie's mouth opened and closed several times. He had never expected anything like this from Fleur.

Fleur finally burst out laughing and went over and hugged Sarah. "Did you see the look on his face?"

Sarah laughed too. "It was almost the same when we got caught by my mother this morning."

Fleur looked extremely amused. "Caught? How? Surely not you know, in the act?"

Charlie started to blush the classic Weasley blush and began to sputter.

Sarah glanced at him and then back to Fleur, "No we were just asleep but it was pretty evident about our lack of attire and Mum kind of lost it a little bit."

Charlie just shook his head, "Before you two get into the details,, could you tell me where Ron and the Twins are?"

Fleur took Charlie by the shoulders and steered him back toward the hall, "They're out back working in the garden. Go see what they're up to and try to stay out of trouble," she said jovially.

Charlie threw Sarah a kiss as Fleur ushered him out of the room and watched him disappear down the hall.

"So Sarah," she said cordially "Spill, what did you do to poor Charlie?"

Sarah laughed, "Poor Charlie indeed! It's what he did to me."

"And just what was that Mon Cheri?" Fleur asked with a grin on her face.

Sarah blushed and glanced at the floor before looking back at Fleur. "He took my virginity last night," she answered shyly.

Fleur came over and gently took Sarah by the shoulders, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Oh Fleur," Sarah beamed. "It was the most wonderful night of my life. I have never felt anything like it before and Charlie told me he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life getting to know me!"

Fleur smiled at Sarah, "And what about how you feel?"

Sarah smiled even wider, "I feel the same, he fills my heart with love and I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know him." Sarah suddenly looked uncertain. "Is that wrong Fleur? I mean we've hardly know each other for a week and my Mum thinks we're rushing into things."

Fleur hugged Sarah, "I've always felt that love will triumph and it doesn't matter if it's one day, one week, one year or more. It's how you and Charlie feel about one another that matters. I urge you to go with your heart and you'll rarely go wrong."

"Thanks Fleur," Sarah said returning Fleur's hug. "You're like the sister I've never had."

Fleur smiled back, "Well if I'm reading things right it looks like we'll be sister-in-laws before too long."

"That'd be wonderful and I certainly hope so," Sarah said.

"I'm sure of it Sarah, if Charlie is anything like his brothers and I'm pretty sure he is, I am certain that he will propose to you and you'll be married before the year is out."

"You think so?" asked Sarah eagerly.

"Yes, I think so," Fleur replied emphatically. "Now let's get this room done so we can start on the bedrooms."

Sarah smiled at Fleur, "I think the rocker should go over here in the corner by the window."

"I agree," said Fleur "And the crib should go over here," as she indicated the other corner at that end of the room."

The two young women continued to lay out the room with the furniture that they had. Once they were done the stood in the doorway and looked on in satisfaction with what they had done.

**XX**

**AN: **Well Charlie got caught literally with his pants down, or off as the case may be. Sarah sure didn't seem to mind.

Hermione's frustration continues to grow, poor girl, she's not used to failing and she's not taking it well.

As always Please review and let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Ginny sat in the parlour folding laundry when she heard Harry and Hermione return from their trip. Harry popped his head in and said "I'll be right back Gin, I need to put something away."

Ginny knew better than try to ask Harry what he was hiding, she'd have to be more devious to find out. She smiled to herself knowing that it could be a lot of fun trying to get Harry to reveal his secret to her.

Harry returned quickly and sat beside her. "Want some help love?" he asked after leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

"Sure Harry, I'll never refuse an offer of help, especially when doing mundane tasks," she replied with a smile.

Harry helped her with folding the sheets that Molly had washed. With the two of them it took hardly any time at all to finish.

"So how did your Apparation test go," Ginny asked.

"Great," replied Harry. "I got to the Ministry and was sent right in to see an inspector. I was in and out in slightly less than fifteen minutes. I don't think it could have gone any easier."

Ginny swatted his arm, "You have the luck of a Kneazle," she said playfully.

Harry looked around quickly and leaned in taking Ginny in his arms, "Is that so Mrs. Potter?" he whispered.

Ginny glanced around too, "Harry! Aren't you taking quite a risk?"

"Maybe but with the luck of a Kneazle, I'll chance it this once." Harry said with a mischievous look.

"You're being so bad," Ginny chided.

"But you like it when I'm bad," Harry answered.

Ginny chuckled, "Is that so Mr. Potter?"

"Seems to me it is," chuckled Harry. He then twisted Ginny around and laid her back on the couch and began to snog her intensely.

Ginny wrapped he arms around him and returned as good as she got. She tried to ignore the thoughts and feelings of Harry's pending departure. She wanted to give him her full attention so they both would enjoy their time together as much as possible.

Harry was enjoying spending time with his wife. His Wife! He repeated the phrase several times to himself, he could still hardly believe it. The thoughts of their love making filled his mind, inflaming his passion. "Ginny," he whispered huskily, "Let's go up to our room."

"Harry," Ginny whispered back, "Isn't that a bit risky?"

"I don't care Ginny, I want you now." He emphasized his desire by thrusting his swollen member against her leg.

Ginny blushed and nodded her head, "OK my love, let's hurry before somebody sees us."

Harry rose and took Ginny's hand in his to help her to her feet. He kissed her soundly before pulling her towards the stairs. Glancing to make sure the coast was clear in the kitchen they hurried up the stairs and into their room. Harry shut the door and took his wand, casting silencing and locking charms so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

Ginny was already removing her clothes so that they could get into the bed quicker, Harry's desire for her fuelling hers for him. Now that Harry had talked her into it she ached deep down inside her wanting to feel Harry deep inside her once more and realizing every time they made love it increased her chances of getting pregnant.

Harry turned and saw Ginny disrobing, he smiled at her eagerness and he kicked off his shoes, removed his shirt and dropped his trousers and boxers in a hurry, wanting to join her as quickly as possible.

Ginny was naked and turning down the bed so they could enter it and enjoy their marital relations in comfort.

Harry watched her climb into bed, her hair cascading around her in fiery waves. The sun streaming through the window highlighting it in a multitude of shades of crimson. Harry marvelled again at how beautiful she looked, she was the epitome of Aphrodite or Venus. He would forever be enthralled with her. No other woman could ever come close to her in Harry's eyes, her beauty took his breath away.

Harry kissed her deeply and felt Ginny respond to him. Her body seemed to shift to accommodate him, her legs opened and he naturally lined up with her and entered her easily. Ginny groaned as Harry sank into her and she experienced again the feeling of completeness she felt when they were making love.

Harry began to thrust slowly and gently and the outside world ceased to exist for them as they gave themselves to the pleasure they were giving one another.

**XX**

Hermione returned with Harry and went immediately up to her room. She felt drained and exhausted. Her inability to find anything on the trace was beginning to get to her. She was starting to doubt her ability to research things in the magical world. If she couldn't find out about the trace how was she to help in researching to track down the Horcruxes?

Sighing heavily she turned and laid on her side, her back to the door. Slowly she drifted off to a fitful sleep, images of words and pages of books swirling through her mind. Her dream shifted to a large open indistinct plain, she was sitting on the ground surrounded by piles upon piles of large dusty tomes. Towering above her was several dark cloaked and hooded figures, their faces lost in the shadows of their garments.

They pointed and laughed at her and her inability to find anything she was trying to research. The more books she pulled down to look at the larger the crowd of hooded and cloaked figures grew and they were all laughing at her failure. Tears were forming in her eyes and she tried desperately to find one small bit of information that she could use, but the harder she tried the more she felt her failure.

Hermione found herself prostrate over the books spread out before her, her tears coming unrestrained now. The cloaked figures had gathered close around her in a tight circle, laughing at her feeble efforts to find any information. She shut her eyes tightly and tried desperately to cover her ears to shut out the sound of the laughing figures but she was unable to completely shut them out.

Asleep on her bed Hermione thrashed about, her body struggling just as much as her mind was in her nightmare. Finally she awoke with a start, sitting up in a near panic, tears still streaming down her face, just as distressed as she had been in her dream.

Hermione had never felt so depressed and frustrated at her inability to produce the information she was looking for. Taking so great big breaths she slowed her racing heart and calmed down some, wiping her face she laid back down. Still feeling exhausted, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, this time untroubled by any nightmares.

**XX**

Ginny and Harry snuggled together in the afterglow of the lovemaking. Ginny had a huge smile on her face, she felt that wonderful sense of contentment that she felt after every coupling that they shared.

Harry looked at Ginny and noticed her smile, "What's up with you?" he asked.

Ginny turned and snuggled closer to Harry, "Every young girl dreams about what her married life will be like Harry and the reality of our life together so far exceeds what I had dreamed and I find it unbelievable. It's like every fibre of my being is singing and vibrating with the joy I feel. I feel so alive and wonderful it's indescribable."

Harry kissed her tenderly, "I don't know Ginger-Bear, you seem to be doing a pretty good job of it."

Ginny felt so warm and secure laying there with Harry she didn't ever want to get up but she knew they needed to get up as someone would soon be looking for them to come to lunch. Giving Harry one last kiss she sat up saying "We need to get up Harry, it's almost lunch time and someone is sure to come looking."

Harry reluctantly agreed and followed Ginny out of bed, once more taking in the stunning form of his naked wife. He knew he'd never tire of the sight and felt blessed every time he saw it.

Ginny gathered up her clothes and slipping on her dressing gown said "I'm going to go freshen up real quick, you going to join me?"

Harry considered his state and nodded his head, "Yeah I'd better," he replied. Harry slipped on his jeans and they peeked to make sure the stairs were clear before they darted up to the bathroom.

Once cleaned up they headed back downstairs, Ginny throwing her dressing gown into their room before they proceeded down to the kitchen for lunch.

**XX**

Molly was just wondering where everyone was when Ginny and Harry appeared in the kitchen from upstairs.

"Well where have you two been?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Upstairs," was all Ginny said.

Harry was trying hard not to blush and hoped Molly didn't notice his discomfort.

"Have either of you seen Hermione," Molly asked.

"Not since I got back," replied Harry. "I think she mentioned being tired and wanting to go lay down," he added.

"Would you please go up and call her down for lunch."

"OK Mum," Harry said as he got up.

Harry climbed the stairs till he got to Hermione's room, the door was ajar so he opened it slowly. Hermione lay on the bed sound asleep but it was evident that she had at some point been thrashing around as the blanket and sheets were all in disarray.

He knocked softly on the door frame and waited to see if Hermione had heard. When she didn't respond he went over and gently shook her by the shoulder.

Hermione awoke with a start, gasping and looking around wildly before focusing in on Harry. She visibly relaxed when she saw him.

"Sorry Harry," she said shakily, "You startled me. What is it?" she asked.

"Molly sent me to fetch you down to lunch," Harry stated. Noting her state he asked "Are you OK?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, I just had a bad dream earlier and it really shook me up."

Harry offered her his hand and helped her stand.

"Thanks Harry," she said. She looked Harry in the eyes and added "I just feel I'm failing you and Ginny. It's driving me crazy and I can't seem to stop myself from dwelling on it."

Harry gave her a hug and guided her towards the door. "We'll figure it out Hermione, you can't give up or feel that you're failing. You just haven't found the answer yet."

"Thanks Harry," she said. "I'm glad you still have faith in me."

"Sure thing Hermione, now let's get down to lunch."

They descended to the kitchen where Molly and Ginny were waiting. Hermione took one look at Ginny and thought something was different, she couldn't quite place a finger on it but Ginny looked different, she kind of . . . Glowed, was the only word Hermione could come up with. She had a serene happiness that seemed to flow out of her every pore.

"Hey Ginny," she said. "What have you been up to?"

"Well this morning I helped Mum with the laundry and they after you and Harry got back he and I hung out in our room. That's about it," Ginny replied.

Hermione thought there was more to it than that but decided not to press the issue. She knew that Ginny was unhappy about the lack of progress on breaking the trace and she didn't want to do anything to make the situation worse.

They enjoyed another wonderful lunch prepared by Molly and then went out back into the garden to practice more magic.

Hermione was reading one of the ancient tomes that she had gotten from Dumbledore's office on Horcruxes while Harry had Ginny help him practice his Dark Object detecting. She became excited when she found out about how to construct something to store a Horcrux safely and she knew she could accomplish the spells to make them.

This had the effect of restoring some of her self-confidence in her researching ability. She marked her place so that she could get started on it that evening.

**XX**

The progress at Potter Cottage was proceeding well, though the detail work was much slower going than the major construction had been. Ron and the Twins had made great strides out in the back garden and it looked much less like a jungle than it had previously. The flower beds were now all recognizable and many of the shrubs had been trimmed and looked great now.

Fleur had been able to identify many of the plants as perennials that had gone wild spreading in clusters so that she was able to direct the three ersatz gardeners in what to divide so that they had a plethora of extra plants to spread around.

Sarah had found the most valuable thing so far, it was a plan of the grounds and showed that the large field behind the line of trees was Potter property and that James had planned to install a Quidditch pitch once he was able to. The field was bordered on all sides by tall trees making it a great place to play with out being easily observed by outsiders.

Charlie was ecstatic about the find and given Sarah a huge kiss as a reward for her find. It lasted a bit longer than Charlie had intended but Sarah didn't complain.

Charlie had moved the bedroom set from the master bedroom and used it for the new guest room suite. He had commissioned a new bedroom suite to match the wood and finish of the heirloom rocker they had found in the nursery. It would be delivered in a few days, hopefully in time for Ginny's birthday.

That was one of the days he had in mind if everything was ready to present the completed Cottage to Harry and Ginny as a kind of pre-wedding present. If not he had a couple of other dates in mind.

It was getting a little late in the afternoon and Charlie decided to call it a day. He got everyone together. "I think that a couple more days should do it. I think I can get the things we need for the Quidditch pitch delivered by Saturday and we should be able to get everything done that afternoon or Sunday at the latest. If the last of the furniture is delivered then we can present it to the happy couple on Monday evening. Keep you fingers crossed."

Fleur gave Charlie an amused look, "You going to be home this evening?" she asked.

Charlie and Sarah blushed, Charlie a full Weasley blush and Sarah a light blush, obviously much less embarrassed that he was. Charlie looked at Sarah before answering Fleur. She just smiled at him and he shook his head slightly while whispering to her "Woman you'll be the death of me." Which caused Sarah to burst into laughter.

The Twins knew they had missed something but being the quick witted pair they were they immediately began to plot and plan on using this information to their best advantage.

"So Big brother," started Fred.

"Were you out all. . ." continued George.

"Last night with this. . . "

"Innocent young lass. . . "

"Corrupting her. . . ."

"Morals?" finish George.

Charlie turned to the Twins and half threatened and half pleaded with them. "Please guy's give me a break here. Sarah isn't used to your ways yet and I wouldn't want anything to happen to affect our relationship. Get my drift?"

Fred and George looked mock horrified.

"Oh Please esteemed older. . . " began Fred.

" And wiser brother. . . " continued George.

"We would never do anything to deter. . . "

"Your relationship with this fine young lady. . . . "

"Far be it for us to hinder true love. . . " the finished together with a huge grin on their faces.

Charlie slumped his shoulders and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Sarah.

"We're doomed," answered a dejected Charlie. "Doomed I tell you."

Fleur and Ron broke out in near uncontrolled laughter while the Twins assumed an air of innocence.

Sarah was looking from person to person trying to figure out what was so funny but reasoned it had to be a family thing she was unaware of as of yet. Well if she had to undergo some kind of prank or something to be a full fledged member of the family all she had to say was bring it on, cause nothing was going to come between her and her Charlie.

Fleur put an arm around Sarah's shoulders, "Don't worry, too much. The Twins are know for their pranking but unless you are a really vile person they are all in good fun and they take as well as they give."

Sarah's face lit up, "Is that so?" she said with a mischievous look on her face.

The Twins smiled at her but said nothing, why give anything way.

Charlie finally said, "OK enough. Fleur I will be home later but probably after dinner, I want to spend some time with my girl after dinner."

Sarah beamed at him and took his arm, snuggling close to his side.

Fleur looked at the two of them with an amused smile and said "OK young man, but if you're out too late again tonight I may just have to ground you."

This caused the three brothers and Sarah to burst out laughing again. Charlie tried to look contrite but failed and joined in the laughter.

"OK Mum," he said jovially.

The group dispersed and all of them headed off to their own destinations, Apparating away leaving Potter Cottage in the light of the afternoon, finally looking alive once again after so many years of neglect.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny headed up to their room after spending the evening talking to Hermione and the Twins in the parlour for a while. Hermione had sat and was making a number of small velvet pouches with draw string tops. She was doing it the muggle way because she was so used to sewing having do so growing up. She also found the physical activity very calming because it kept her mind occupied with paying attention to what she was doing.

The Twins were busy planning their prank on Sarah and Charlie, they were debating on a lip lock potion of some type or heart shaped balloons that followed them around playing love songs, pretty benign when you think about it.

Harry closed the door after they were ready for bed. As Ginny got into bed Harry secretly grabbed the small box with the gift he had gotten from Max. Once they were snuggled in to bed together Harry gave the gift to Ginny.

"Here my wife, I have gotten you a small wedding gift as a token of my love for you."

Ginny was totally surprised, "You didn't have to do this Harry," she said as she began to unwrap the box. "She was blown away by the size of the Ruby Heart shaped Stone. She had never seen one that large before.

"Harry, this is way too expensive for you to give to me," she said with a quiver in her voice. "This must have cost a fortune!"

Harry smiled at her, "Much less than you'd think." he told her. "I actually only had to pay for the chain, the Stone was a gift from Max."

Without telling her the price Harry related the story of his acquiring the necklace, about that the Stone may have been cut by Merlin himself, how the chain magically fit the Ruby, how the Stone had been in Max's family for generations and that the chain had turned up just two days ago.

Harry placed the necklace around Ginny's neck while explaining the legend that Max had related to him. "Ginny, while I'm gone please wear this as a token of my love and Max said that it would grant the wearer her heart's desire."

As Harry fastened the chain the Ruby flashed a fiery Red, the light filling the room for a moment before fading away. Harry and Ginny were startled and Ginny instinctively grabbed the Stone. It felt warm to her touch and she swore she felt a faint heartbeat. Her face showed a mixture of awe and reverence.

"I can feel the magic in this Stone Harry," Ginny said in a hushed tone. She let Harry take the Stone in his hand and he also felt the faint beat of a heart and he thought it beat in time with his own.

Harry let go of the necklace and Ginny tucked it into her nightgown. Harry had sworn that the chain had been shorter but when it fell inside Ginny's gown it tucked down between her breasts. Ginny felt it's warmth and it made her feel a calmness and contentment.

Ginny looked at Harry and said "It's a magnificent gift Harry. I'm not sure I deserve it, but thank you just the same." Ginny hung her head, "I didn't think to get you a wedding gift," she said sadly.

Harry lifted Ginny's head with a finger under her chin. "You are my gift Ginny, I need nothing else but you." He leaned in and gently kissed her and as he did Ginny swore she felt the Ruby Heart flare with warmth for the briefest of moments. So brief that she couldn't really say if it had happened.

Soon that was pushed from her mind as Harry began to kiss down onto her neck. Ginny moaned and tilted her head to give Harry freer access. Once again she felt her body responding to Harry's touch and attention. She felt herself grow wet with desire for Harry to make love to her again. Tugging at his pajama bottoms she soon had Harry free of his clothes.

She felt Harry's hard member, it seemed hot against her skin. She was aware of Harry raising the hem of her nightgown. Ginny lifted her bum to allow it to rise up past her hips. Ginny slipped her arms through the neck hole and let the gown gather at her hips giving Harry access to her breasts.

Ginny felt the heat rise in her, her body exploding wherever Harry touched or kissed her. Harry took one of Ginny's nipples in his mouth and held it gently in his teeth while he flicked his tongue over it driving her wild with the sensations that ran through her body. His hand drifted down and took possession of her apex, one finger sliding inside her as his palm rubbed across her nub sending her spiralling in ecstasy.

Harry switched from one breast to the other causing Ginny to moan almost continuously, her hands running through his hair urging him to continue his caresses and attention he was applying to her.

Harry's head dipped lower joining his hand at her sopping slit his tongue leaving hot wet streaks across her body. Ginny grabbed the sheets in her hands needing to hang on to something as the world spun around her. She was making little keening and mewing sounds unconsciously.

Harry's tongue found it's way to her slit and nub causing Ginny's body to jump around uncontrollably. Ginny's eyes were screwed shut and her breathing coming in short gasping pants.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more Harry stopped and made his way back up to her. As he kissed her he lined himself up and thrust into her. Ginny arched her back forcing Harry even deeper, wrapping her arms around him she returned his kiss tenfold. She felt frantic with her need for release. Harry's thrusting became more and more feverish as they raced each other to climax.

Ginny broke the kiss and pulled Harry even closer, her head next to his, she whispered huskily in his ear, "Oh Godric Harry,. . .Oh, Oh, Yes yes Harry!" suddenly the dam broke and the pent up feelings exploded throughout her as she felt Harry flood her with his essence.

Ginny felt the necklace warm between them, adding to the feeling of love she was experiencing from Harry. She locked her legs around Harry to keep him deep inside her, she felt every spasm, every throb inside her. She shuddered again in a secondary orgasm. Her breath coming in short ragged gasps.

Harry was just as spent as Ginny, he felt that their couplings were getting more and more intense every time they had intercourse. Harry couldn't bring himself to use the term shagging as he felt it conferred a sense of casualness that their lovemaking far surpassed. Ginny was his wife and what they were sharing was an intimate joining of body and soul, forging their lives together to insure their future with each other.

Ginny rolled so that she was on top of Harry but so that he was still buried deep inside her. She kissed him gently with a lingering kiss of her deep abiding love she felt for him, again as she did so she felt the Ruby Heart flare warm, with the same feeling of contentment and she noticed from Harry's expression that he felt it too.

"That keeps happening doesn't it?" Harry asked.

Ginny hugged Harry closer, "Yes it does," she answered. "But I think it's a good thing, I think it's a reflection of our love."

Harry closed his eyes and let the sense of well being wash over him. "I think so too," he whispered back.

Harry held on to Ginny who clung to him in return. The exchanged little kisses and caresses enjoying being close together, their skin touching, sharing their warmth along with their love. They both thought that they had never experienced anything like it before.

"I love you my wife," Harry whispered tenderly.

"I love you my husband," Ginny whispered back with just as much love as she felt from Harry.

Ginny finally felt Harry slip out from inside her and she felt a sense of loss. She really loved the feeling of Harry filling her. She slipped to the side and snuggled close to Harry pressing as close as she could into his side. Harry wrapped an arm around her and helped her to get as close as she could.

Ginny finally drifted off to sleep in Harry's loving embrace, but Harry had a tough time falling asleep as his mind kept going to the coming time of his having to leave. He listened to Ginny's slow even breathing and drew comfort from it, knowing that no matter what, at least for now he had the love of a most remarkable woman he had ever met and his life with her was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

Softly kissing the top of her head he finally closed his eyes and let himself join Ginny in slumber.

**XX**

**AN:** Well someone said they wanted more of Ginny in this chapter so I hope I have achieved that. She and Harry seem to going at it like bunnies but it may be because of the subconscious knowledge of Harry's imminent departure.

Hermione is doubting herself with her inability to find a way to break the trace.

The Twins are plotting to prank Charlie and Sarah and if my guess is correct it will be at Ginny's birthday celebration.

As always please, please review.


	27. Chapter 27

An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Harry awoke to the feeling of Ginny slowly stroking his growing manhood. She smiled when she noticed he had awoken. "Sweet Merlin Ginny," he groaned.

Ginny giggled, "What's the matter Harry, don't you like the way I woke you?"

"Though I loved the way you woke me, I could have used a little more sleep."

Ginny gave him a mock frown, "Ah, is my poor baby tired? I guess mummy will have to take care of him." Keeping Harry's hard member in her hand she straddled him and guided him into her wet gaping slit. Ginny threw her head back and groaned as she worked herself down on him.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned along with Ginny as she bobbed up and down on him.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, her eyes ablaze with the fiery look she had when she was aroused, "Is mummy making little Harry feel good?" she said sensually.

"Oh yes," groaned Harry, "Mummy is making Harry feel very good."

Ginny added a rolling motion with her bobbing up and down driving Harry crazy with the pleasure she was causing him.

Harry reached up and placed his hands on Ginny's hips to help stabilize her as she rode Harry. He loved the way her breasts bounced along with her motions above him. He was once again taken with the fire goddess image she projected with her flaming red hair flying around her head in a shimmering halo of crimson tones.

Harry took one hand and rested it so that his thumb rubbed her clitoris causing her to groan out louder, "Oh Godric Harry! That's it, Oh, OH OOOHHHH!"

Ginny's climax triggered Harry's and as he spent himself into her she collapsed down onto his chest. With a deep contented sigh she whispered, "That was fantastic Harry."

"You'll get no arguments from me," Harry whispered back. He lay there enjoying the feeling of Ginny laying on top of him, his member still buried deep in Ginny and he could feel every little spasm and movement that she made.

Harry felt himself responding to Ginny's body and instead of softening he began to get hard again. Her gently rolled over keeping himself inside of Ginny and once she was under him he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. His lips found hers and they shared a deep satisfying kiss that fuelled their passion.

Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and clung to him desperately. As before their slower pace allowed the pleasure to build higher and higher. Both felt as if they were lost within one another sharing a bond of their souls that shook them to their cores.

Harry began to increase his tempo making Ginny mew little noises deep in her throat as a feeling of rapture over took her. Harry felt his climax approaching and he increased his thrusting into Ginny bringing her to the point of her release.

Ginny's orgasm triggered Harry's and the both lay breathing hard. Ginny hugged Harry to her tightly. "Merlin, Harry, back to back like that is almost overwhelming. I feel like I'll never stand up again my legs are so weak right now. You certainly know how to keep me satisfied. I can't believe it's been only two days since we got married and began to make love."

"I know what you mean my lovely wife," agreed Harry. "Even though we experienced other sexual things, making love to you has to be the ultimate expression of our love."

Ginny snuggled in close to Harry, "I agree," she said softly. "I feel so blessed to have your love. It's more than I ever dreamed possible and I'm thankful everyday that we're together."

Harry hugged Ginny to his side, "I know how you feel cause I feel the same."

The happy couple lay together revelling in the warmth of their physical and spiritual closeness. For now the outside world was a far distant thing, unable to reach them for the moment and disturb their bliss.

**XX**

Charlie awoke to an empty feeling. He had returned back to Shell Cottage as he had agreed to and he now felt that something was missing from his life. One night with Sarah had totally changed his outlook on things, he wanted to feel that feeling again. Charlie came to a conclusion that he was going to change his situation with Sarah as soon as possible.

Getting up he started to whistle, now that he had made his decision he was happier with the world in general. Today would be a great day, today he was going to propose to Sarah.

**XX**

Hermione awoke early in the morning, she wanted some undisturbed time to cast the spells on the velvet pouches she had made the previous evening. Taking them out and spreading them on the bed she got the book and prepared herself to cast the spells.

Calming her breathing and clearing her mind she cast the first spell "_Postulo Atrum Veneficus"_ she said while moving her wand in the prescribed pattern. The pouches flashed briefly with the bright white light precisely as the book described.

Taking a deep breath she cast the next spell, "_Atrum Res Redimio" _and got the same reaction and the final spell "_Animus Redimio Tutela". _They now had something to safely store the Horcruxes in till they could be destroyed.

She packed them away with the things she was gathering for their hunt. She had several books that she thought would be indispensable, her books on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy along with her Defence Against the Dark Arts books. She also had some extra clothing set aside and a few small personal items.

Looking at the picture she had kept of her parents who she had sent away to protect them. Altering their memories had been the hardest thing she ever had to do. She hoped and prayed that it would be enough to keep them safe from Riddle and the Death Eaters.

Putting it back because it was to painful to look at right now. She prayed that the war would end quickly so that she could bring them home as soon as possible.

Getting up she brushed her hair,which retained the wonderful wavy form from Molly's spell, she then dressed and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

**XX**

Arthur sat at the table eating his breakfast with Ron who had come down a little early. "So son, how you doing?" he asked.

"Not too bad Dad, the work at the Cottage is going well and we should be done soon."

"Careful son, I was asking about you not what you are doing with Charlie."

"Sorry Dad, I forgot about not talking about it here."

In the shadow of the stairway Hermione stopped and stood still, trying to take in all she could. So there was a cottage involved and they were working on it, what cottage and for whom where they doing it?

Arthur continued, "So have you made any headway in dealing with the issues that you are struggling with?"

"A little Dad, I really want to get to talk to Bill and see if he has any insights on helping me."

"I think that is a stellar idea Ron, you should do so as soon as possible," Arthur said.

Hermione stepped into the kitchen acting like she had just come down said nonchalantly, "Hi Arthur, Hi Ron, how are you both doing?"

"Fine," they both replied.

Arthur picked up the Daily Prophet and began to read trying to act like nothing was the matter, but Hermione could tell he was a bit flustered.

Molly came over and set a cup of tea down before her, "What would you like for breakfast dear?" she asked.

Hermione looked at what Ron and Arthur had on their plates, "Eggs and Sausage will be fine Molly along with some toast."

"OK dear," Molly said as she turned back to the stove and began to cook her breakfast. "Did you notice if Fred and George were up yet?" she asked over her shoulder.

Ron shot a glance at Hermione at the mention of the Twin's names. His face showing a small frown before he caught himself and turned his attention back to his plate.

This didn't go unnoticed by Molly who had just turned to set the plate of toast on the table. She shook her head imperceptibly at Ron's continued problem with Hermione's growing friendship with the Twins. That boy really was trying her patience.

Just then Fred and George came crashing down the stairs, creating a bunch of noise in a boisterous entry into the kitchen. They smiled when they saw Hermione sitting at the table.

"Well looky here Gred, it's our lovely friend, Hermione," said George.

"So it is my esteemed brother Forge," added Fred.

"Hi Gred, Hi Forge," said Hermione with a smile at the two identical mischief-makers.

They sat on either side of her and stole her toast and began to eat. Molly just shook her head and started some more smiling at the antics of her resident mischief-makers.

**XX**

Bill and Fleur got up to the smells of breakfast cooking, "Ah, I see our wayward son came home last night," said Fleur.

Bill chuckled at Fleur's reference about Charlie, "You know, he is older than you right?"

"What does that matter, as the woman of the house it is my job to take care of you and him. I worry no matter what his age, it is my prerogative to do so."

"Yes, oh mistress of the house. I hear and obey," replied Bill in a humorous voice.

"Just you remember that in the future," Fleur countered.

They finished dressing and headed down to the kitchen. They found Charlie entrenched at the stove making breakfast again. He poured Bill's tea and Fleur's coffee and placed the mugs on the table. Smiling while he plated up the food he turned and sat down after placing the platters on the table.

"I want you two to be the first to know that I plan on asking Sarah to marry me," he said with an air of finality.

Bill was taken by surprise, he had thought his brother a confirmed bachelor and hadn't thought things had progressed that far. "You sure about this bro?" he asked. "It's only been a short while since you two started going out."

Fleur just smiled and said "I'm so happy for you and Sarah, Charlie. I know that you and she will make a very happy couple. She has indicated to me that she wants to spend her life with you and I know you feel the same. When do you plan on asking her?"

Charlie smiled at Fleur, "Well I want to go pick out a ring this morning and then maybe do it this afternoon or evening."

"You should try the jeweller that Harry has been going to, Molly said his work is incredible and Harry swears by him. His name is Max and his shop is right near Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley," Fleur informed him.

"Thanks Fleur," said Charlie, "I'll have to check that out. Do you think you can get the Three Musketeers going this morning while I stop there on the way to pick up Sarah before we come to the Cottage?"

Fleur laughed, "You mean like yesterday morning?"

Charlie chucked too, "Yeah something like that should do fine."

"No problem, I'll see you there then."

"Great Fleur, then I'm going to get going so that I won't be too late picking up Sarah and we'll see you as soon as we can," answered Charlie.

Saying goodbye Charlie headed out and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny finally rolled out of bed and headed up to take their shower. As always Ginny luxuriated in having Harry wash her hair, his slow loving caresses as he did so caused Ginny to melt inside. The loving warmth she received from his care was one of the things she loved about Harry and the way he treated her.

Finally they were done, dressed, hair combed and brushed and they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Hermione was the only one left besides Molly as the others had gone on to their perspective jobs. Hermione greeted them with a smile on her face, still feeling the euphoria from the friendly banter with the Twins she couldn't help but reflect that in her demeanour.

It was a very warm August morning and the day promised to hot and humid, Ginny was dressed in a Tee-shirt and shorts. Harry thought the shorts showed off Ginny's legs exceptionally well. Sitting at the table eating their breakfast Harry ran a hand up and down Ginny's leg as far as he could without making a scene about it. He loved the silky smoothness of her skin and he couldn't get enough of it.

Ginny was having a hard time not reacting to Harry's touch as he ran his hand quite far up her leg, as her shorts gave him good access to her upper thigh. Several times she had to bite her lip as Harry's fingers brushed close to her centre.

Hermione noticed Ginny's changing facial expressions and ask "Are you alright Ginny?" with a concerned tone.

Ginny had to clear her throat before answering and she shot a glance at Harry who blushed lightly and halted his hand. "I'm fine Hermione, really." Then giving Harry a mischievous grin added, "More than fine."

Harry almost choked on his juice as Ginny said that, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Hermione knew that some form of silent communication, or inside joke had just passed between the two. She smiled at the change that overcome Harry,he was much looser and generally more happy since his moving in with Ginny. Whatever was taking place between them Hermione approved because of the difference it had made in Harry.

Once they were done with breakfast they headed out to the garden to talk. Harry had a determined look on his face after he was done watching Ginny walk out into the garden. He had hung back so he could watch her walk, her tight bum and sculpted legs keeping his attention the whole way.

Hermione had brought a sample of the velvet bags she had made and charmed. She showed and explained to Harry and Ginny the spells she had cast to enable them to hold the Horcruxes and other Dark Objects.

Harry and Ginny were very impressed with the work that Hermione had done in their construction.

Harry asked "Will this be able to carry Basilisk fangs?"

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm planning on taking a trip to Hogwarts and collect some of the fangs from the Chamber of Secrets," Harry answered.

"When are you planning to do that?" asked Ginny.

"Well if this thing will hold them I figured we could go this afternoon, maybe about lunch time," he replied to Ginny.

"We?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, we," relied Harry. "I thought you might like to visit it to help you get over any apprehension or fear of the place that you may still have."

Ginny looked askance at Harry, "Who says I have any fear of that place left?" she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "No one Ginny, I just thought it might be good for you to confront the Chamber."

"OK Harry, count me in," she said with a touch of defiance in her voice.

Hermione frowned, "I promised Gred and Forge i'd meet them for lunch in Tinworth at the little Pub where Sarah works."

Harry shrugged, "You might as well go Hermione, we all wouldn't fit under my Invisibility Cloak anyway."

"OK Harry," Hermione said. "Here let me add one more spell that should help with containing the Basilisk Fangs and venom." Taking the pouch she took out her wand and cast "_Impervius Maxima"._

"There," she said. "That should help contain anything that may leak from one of the fangs."

"Brilliant!" Harry said. "Well my love our plans are set for early this afternoon, a trip to Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny smiled and said "Sounds like a plan my beloved."

"Please!" said Hermione. "Will you two cut that out."

"What's the matter Hermione? Jealous?" asked Ginny.

"As a matter of fact, Yes!" replied Hermione. "With you two being all lovie-dovie it makes it hard for me."

"Sorry Hermione, we'll do the best we can but we find it hard to contain the love we feel for one another," Ginny explained. "I can't promise we'll be able to keep it from your view."

"I know Ginny, you two are what I think of as the ideal relationship, you obviously love one another so much and get along together fabulously, you always look so happy together, always feeding one another," Hermione sighed," From my perspective it looks close to perfect.

"Well it's not perfect Hermione but it is more than I ever dreamed it would be," said Ginny with a small smile.

Harry had just been taking it all in, unsure of what to say. He let Ginny do the talking, figuring it was kind of a girl-talk session now.

They sat and talked for a while going over some of the plans that they had once Ginny and Hermione were done discussing relationships.

Finally about a quarter till Twelve they went back toward the house, Hermione to get ready to meet the Twins for lunch and Harry and Ginny to head to Hogsmeade and ultimately Hogwarts.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny Apparated to Hogsmeade and headed for Honeyduke's. Once inside and in a back corner Ginny kept watch while Harry got out his Invisibility Cloak.

When the coast was clear he covered both of them and they headed for the secret passage to Hogwarts. When the got to the base of the statue of the One Eyed Witch Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map. Since it was summer break there wan't hardly anyone in the castle and those that were had gathered for lunch in the Great Hall.

Harry and Ginny exited carefully and made their way up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They went to the place to access the Chamber of Secrets. Harry spoke "_Open"_ in Parseltongue. As the sink moved out of the way Harry turned to Ginny and said, "You don't need to go down there if you don't want to."

"It's OK Harry, since you took care of Tom in my dreams the place holds no fear for me any more." Ginny replied.

Harry took a good look at her to make sure but all he saw was a calm, confident Ginny ready to assist him in retrieving the Basilisk Fangs.

"OK," he said, "Let's go." Harry stepped forward into the opening with Ginny following close behind.

Once at the bottom they made their way back to the entrance to the Chamber and once Harry had spoken "_Open"_ again they moved into the Chamber and quickly made their way to the carcass of the Basilisk. Donning their Dragon-hide gloves they began to remove the fangs.

Since it had been four years since Harry had killed it the fangs came out quite easily. They placed them in the pouch that Hermione had made, harvesting fifteen, thinking having a few extra wouldn't hurt.

Once done they made their way quickly back out of the Chamber and keeping under the Invisibility Cloak they made their way back to the One Eyed Witch and the secret passage to Honeyduke's.

Once outside Harry removed and stowed the Cloak. "Want to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled and said softly "Sure thing Hubby."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her calling him Hubby. Shaking his head and taking her arm they headed for the Inn.

Rosmerta welcomed them in and they took a table towards the back. They ordered their lunch and enjoyed a couple of Butterbeers while waiting for their sandwiches.

Their food arrived quickly and the sat enjoying their lunches, occasionally feeding each other crisps from their plates, having a good time enjoying each others company spending a cozy meal out of the scrutiny of their family.

Just as they were finishing they heard a commotion outside. "Death Eaters" cried Rosmerta.

Harry and Ginny sprang up and ran out the door. Across the way six black cloaked and masked figures were firing off spells down the street. They had their backs to Harry and Ginny.

"_Incarcerous," _yelled Harry and the ropes shot out of his wand, binding up the closest Death Eater. The others didn't see or hear their compatriot go down. Ginny stunned the next closest Death Eater but the one closest to him heard him fall. He turned and shot a nasty purple spell at Ginny.

Luckily he was rather far and Ginny was able to dodge the spell easily while Harry returned fire. Harry noticed another spell shoot near his shoulder from behind. He took a quick glance and saw that Rosmerta had followed them out and was attacking the Death Eaters too.

Rosmerta's spell hit the Death Eater in the arm causing him to drop his wand.  
He shouted to the three remaining attackers. One came back and grabbed his arm and they Apparated away.

Harry, Ginny and Rosmerta quickly bound up the stunned Death Eater, gathered up the dropped wand and were just finishing up when the Aurors showed up.

Rosmerta was livid that they hadn't had anyone stationed in Hogsmeade. She lit into the Auror in charge, this allowed Harry and Ginny to quietly detach themselves and they went back to the Three Broomsticks.

They sat back down and were finishing their Butterbeers when Rosmerta returned to the Inn. She was still mumbling mostly to herself about the inadequacies of the Ministry and the Auror department.

She came over to their table bringing two more Butterbeers, she praised Harry and Ginny for their quick action in taking on the Death Eaters. "You did more than the stinking Aurors at any rate, they never show up till the action is over. You captured two of the attackers, you two should get a medal or something."

Harry shook his head "You helped Rosmerta, your spell disarmed that third attacker, that caused the others to cut short their attack and Apparate away. With out you things may have gone totally different, we were out numbered three to one."

"Tosh!" said Rosmerta. "Without you two I never would have stood a chance."

Ginny said, "Let's just say we all needed one another to do what was done and leave it at that."

Rosmerta winked at Harry, "Smart girlfriend you have there Harry," she said slyly.

Harry laughed while Ginny blushed. "Yeah and I plan on keeping her," he said.

"Smart move there Potter, smart move."

"What do we owe you?" Harry asked.

Rosmerta looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "You've got to be kidding, I'm not taking a Knut from you. If you won't take a medal the least I can do is pay for your meal and not a word from ya or I'll let the Auror's know who fought off the attack this afternoon."

Harry threw up his hands, "You win, not a word. I swear it."

Ginny was near hysterics with laughter at Harry's reaction knowing how much he hated the limelight. "Let's go my hero," she said taking his arm.

"Hey you did just as much as me," he countered.

"So I can be your hero then," Ginny kidded.

"You already are," Harry whispered to her seriously.

Ginny looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't kidding around. She blushed but held his gaze. "Thank you," she said softly. "That means a lot to me."

Harry gave her a soft kiss, "Your welcome, my love," he added.

"I love you too, Harry," she replied.

They exited the Three Broomsticks, took a quick look around at the minor damage the Death Eaters had caused and Apparated back to the Burrow.

**XX**

Voldemort was angry, the rumours reaching him about the botched attack on Hogsmeade were very disturbing. "Lucius," he called out, "Bring me that fool who managed to lose his wand."

"At once Master," Lucius said as he grovelled backing out the door.

Lucius returned in several minutes with the young Death Eater who had his arm in a sling. Rosmerta's spell had shattered some of the bones. "Master," he said fearfully as he threw himself down at Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort smiled a cold smile at the hapless lackey that grovelled before him.

"Get up!" he commanded. "What happened during the attack?" he demanded.

"We were surprised my Lord," he said fearfully. "Attacked from behind, we lost two before I noticed Twillard fall."

"How did you lose your wand?" Voldemort asked with a quiet coldness as he began to finger his wand.

"I turned as I saw Twillard fall and was confronted by three attackers my Lord," he said turning a pale white.

Voldemort suddenly leaned forward and stared deep into the trembling man's eyes. His face contorted in rage. "Potter!" was all he said vehemently.

Sitting back he suddenly brandished his wand shouting "_Avada Kedavra_", and the hapless Death Eater fell dead.

"My Lord!" exclaimed Lucius.

"He was worthless to me without a wand," Voldemort said in a cold flat voice. Voldemort stared off into space for a moment contemplating his next action.

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed menacingly "I entrusted you with organizing these raids. I am severely disappointed with the results of this last one, you'll need to do better in the future."

"Yes my Lord," Lucius replied nervously. "I'll do better in the future, you have my word on it."

"I know you will," hissed Voldemort coldly, "And as a little reminder, "_Crucio!"_

**XX**

**AN: **Well Charlie has made a life changing decision.

Harry and Ginny defend Hogsmeade and move closer to accumulating the tools they will need hunting Horcruxes (If Ginny gets to go that is, making no promises or giving any thing away at this point.)

As always, Please Review.

_Postulo Atrum Veneficus – _Contain Dark Magic

_Atrum Res Redimio – _Dark Object Binding

_Animus Redimio Tutela – _Soul Binding Protection


	28. Chapter 28

An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

When Charlie arrived at Diagon Alley it was still quite early and few shoppers were about yet. Shop keepers were just opening up, setting out their wares and getting ready for the day. Charlie actually preferred to shop at his time of the day, avoiding the maddening crowds of pushing, shoving and jostling people.

Charlie made his way down the street, greeting and being greeted by shop keepers. The mood still hadn't changed greatly, most wanting to put the recent attack behind them. Charlie did notice several teams of Aurors patrolling up and down the street at least giving the appearance that the Ministry was taking the threat seriously.

Charlie at last came to the little jewellery store that Fleur had described to him that morning and he was happy to see a small Open sign was in the window. He took a moment to look at the fine jewellery on display in the window and was impressed by the beautiful pieces that he saw there.

Charlie finally entered the shop and saw an older woman uncovering displays. She heard the bell jingle and she turned with a smile, "Welcome, my husband will be right with you. Feel free to look around."

"Thank you," replied Charlie, at once feeling at home in the cozy little shop. He wandered around the shop looking at a multitude of pieces, from inexpensive to the price upon request. All looked of the finest quality, the difference coming in the materials used and not in the quality of the workmanship.

Charlie finally made his way to the counter and stopped in front of the engagement rings. There was a stunning array of styles, stones and designs.

Posted by the rings was a list of the Birth stones for each month and Charlie looked at it closely.

By her who in January was born  
No gem save garnets shall be worn  
They will ensure her constancy  
True friendship and fidelity.

The February born shall find  
Sincerity and peace of mind,  
Freedom from passion and from care,  
If they, the amethyst will wear.

By her who in March was born  
No gem save bloodstone shall be worn  
They will ensure her constancy  
True friendship and fidelity.

She who from April dates her years,  
diamonds shall wear,  
lest bitter tears  
For vain repentance flow.

Who first beholds the light of day  
In spring's sweet, flower month of May  
And wears an emerald all her life  
Shall be a loved and a loving wife.

By her who in June was born  
No gem save pearls shall be worn  
They will ensure her constancy  
True friendship and fidelity.

The gleaming ruby should adorn,  
All those who in July are born,  
For thus they'll be exempt and free,  
From lover's doubts and anxiety.

Wear a peridot or for thee,  
No conjugal fidelity,  
The August born without this stone,  
`Tis said, must live unloved; alone.

A maiden born when autumn leaves  
Are rustling in September's breeze,  
A sapphire on her brow should bind;  
To bring her joy and peace of mind.

October's child is born for woe,  
And life's vicissitudes must know,  
But lay an opal on her breast,  
And hope will lull those woes to rest.

Who first comes to this world below  
In dreary November's fog and snow,  
Should prize the topaz amber hue,  
Emblem of friends and lovers true.

If cold December gave you birth  
The month of snow and ice and mirth  
Place on your hand a turquoise blue;  
Success will bless whate'er you do.

—Gregorian Birthstone Poems

Charlie smiled and thanked the Fates, Sarah's birthday came in May, and he thought the Emerald was the perfect stone for her and had already decided that it was what he had been going to get her.

While Charlie was looking at the rings he heard a pleasant man's voice say "May I help you find something?"

Charlie looked up and beheld the friendly face of the store's owner. "You must be Max," he said jovially.

Max smiled at him, "How do you do Mr. Weasley," Max countered. "For unless I'm mistaken you have a lovely younger sister named Ginny."

Charlie laughed, "Yes I do." Extending his hand he said "It's wonderful to meet you. You come highly recommended, so much so that my sister-in-law was the one who gave me your name and told me where your shop was located based solely on her hearing Ginny, Harry and my Mum rave about you."

"It's always nice to be appreciated and recommended to others. Now what may I help you with?" asked Max.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," Charlie said.

"Do you have any particular type of ring in mind?" the Jeweller asked.

"Definitely an Emerald," said Charlie. "Besides it being her Birthstone it will go nicely with her red hair," he added with a chuckle.

"Do you see anything here that catches your eye?" Max said indicating the tray in the showcase.

Charlie had picked out a particular ring he liked, "I kind of like this one," he said pointing out a ring that had a nice oval cut Emerald flanked on either side by three small diamonds set in a triangle. "But I think I'd like one with a larger Emerald."

Max smiled and reached down and opened a drawer and pulled out another tray of rings, this one all Emeralds. He quickly pulled several and placed them on the velvet pad for Charlie to look at. "Will any of these do?" he asked.

Charlie looked at the three rings sitting there. All had slightly different size stones with the diamonds scaled to match. He picked up the largest stone first and looked at the ring carefully. While doing so he noticed that Max seemed to be watching him closely.

He set that ring down and did the same with the two others, all the while watching Max out of the corner of his eye. Finally Charlie went back to the ring that had the middle sized stone. To him the stone seemed to blaze with an inner fire, the colour of the Emerald just spoke to him and even seemed to give more fire to the accompanying Diamonds. The ring itself was made of a beautiful pale yellow gold that also seemed to glow with it's own inner light.

"This one," Charlie said extending it to Max.

Max smiled, "A fine choice, definitely the finest one that you looked at and probably the finest Emerald engagement ring that I have at the moment."

"Well that may be, I just lie the looks of it, the stones have an inner fire that I don't see in the others. I think it will look great on Sarah's hand," said Charlie wistfully.

"So the lucky lady is named Sarah. A very pretty name, a Biblical name meaning "Princess"," said Max.

Charlie got a small grin on his face, "Princess, huh? It does seem to fit her personality a bit, but she's also a hard working family oriented young woman who's captured my heart."

Max smiled at Charlie's musing, "She sounds like a very special young lady and I hope to have the pleasure of meeting her one day."

"I'm sure I'll be able to get her in here one day soon," laughed Charlie. "We'll be back to pick out wedding bands and I'm sure she'll be needing earrings to go with this ring."

"I await the day with joyful anticipation of that meeting," said Max with a genuine smile on his face. "Will there be anything else today?" he asked.

"No that will do it," replied Charlie.

Max took the ring and said "I'll be right back as he stepped behind the curtain. Once there he cast the protection spells he had done on the necklace he had done for Harry. He gave the ring one last polish with an enchanted cloth, then he took it back out and showed it to Charlie.

"Just wanted to give it one last polish and make sure the spells and enchantments were in place," he told Charlie.

Charlie gave him a confused look. "Spells and enchantments?" he asked.

"Yes," explained Max, "All my jewellery comes with spells to protect against loss and theft and as a family member of a current customer I have included some basic protective spells as well, all included for no charge."

"Thanks,"said Charlie. "What do I owe you?"

"The total comes to 150 Galleons," said Max as he placed the ring in a box.

Charlie counted out the coins on the counter and Max handed him the small box.

"I hope you return soon Mr. Weasley," Max said with a smile.

"I will Max and the name is Charlie, not Mr. Weasley, he's my dad," Charlie said with a laugh.

Max laughed with him, "OK Charlie, I'll see you soon then."

Charlie and Max shook hands and Charlie left the shop smiling and whistling, ready to pick up Sarah, his heart as light as a feather and happy as he had ever felt. Taking a look up at the clear blue sky he Apparated to Tinworth to meet Sarah.

**XX**

Arthur sat in his office going over a report of an outbreak of charmed muggle objects popping up all over London. It seemed random at first but Arthur's gut told him there was more to it than that.

He was interrupted by Nymphadora Tonks coming into his office and taking a seat. "Hi Arthur," she said cordially.

"Hi Tonks," (Arthur knew better than to call her Nymphadora)." What brings you all the way back here into my cave?" said Arthur with a chuckle.

"I was wondering if you had heard about the attack in Hogsmeade this afternoon?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing specific really, just that it had taken place and several residents had thwarted the attack," replied Arthur.

"Well it was only one resident who was helped by two teenagers who were not from Hogsmeade and one of the Aurors was sure they recognized the young lady as your daughter," Tonks told him.

"Ginny? In Hogsmeade?" Arthur said shocked.

"The Auror did say they saw her from a distance but was positive it was her from seeing her around here on occasion. She was with a young man but he didn't recognize him, the distance was too great and their backs were turned. They were headed back into the Three Broomsticks,"

Arthur shook his head, he couldn't think for the life of him why Ginny and obviously Harry were in Hogsmeade.

Tonks patted his arm, "Don't worry Arthur, I'm not going to say anything about who would have been with her and she isn't in any trouble due to the exemption in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for use of magic in life threatening situations. From what the witnesses said if it wasn't for Her, Harry and Rosmerta the attack would have caused much greater destruction than it did. As it was the attack had hardly started when those three counter attacked and brought the attack to a halt. They should be rewarded for their actions. That's if anyone knew who they were," she added with a wink.

"Well thanks for the information Tonks. I had no idea that Ginny had plans to go to Hogsmeade today, but I rarely see her before I leave for the Ministry in the morning, especially since she and Harry have been together. I guess it's safe to tell you if you'll swear it goes no further," Arthur said in a hushed voice.

Tonks leaned in, a conspiratorial grin on her face, "You know me Arthur, I won't tell a soul."

Arthur chuckled, for all Tonks' faults being loose lipped wasn't one of them. "Harry and Ginny are engaged."

Tonks' face lit up, "Really? When? When's the wedding going to be? Oh Merlin this is wonderful news!"

Arthur smiled at Tonks' enthusiastic reaction, "Yes really, It was just a couple of weeks ago and as far as I know they haven't set a date yet."

Tonks sat back in her chair with a grin on her face, "Engaged," she said in a wistful voice. She sighed and said more to herself than to Arthur, "She's so lucky, wish I'd meet someone and get engaged."

Suddenly coming back from wherever her mind had taken her, she popped up. "That's wonderful news Arthur. Tell them congratulations from me and I wish them all the best. Plus when they set the date I expect to get an invitation to the wedding!"

Arthur laughed and said "I'll pass along the congratulations and tell them to put you on the guest list."

"See ya Arthur," said Tonks as she got up to leave.

"Bye Tonks and thanks for the information," Arthur said in farewell.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow, entering the kitchen they were set upon by Molly who was frantic, her fabulous clock had shown Ginny to be in Mortal Danger for several minutes.

"I'm fine Mum, really," Ginny said defensively. "We decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and Hogsmeade was attacked by Death Eaters but they were driven off by Rosmerta and a couple of others."

Harry almost choked when he heard Ginny's explanation of the battle in Hogsmeade. "Two others," Harry thought to himself, "She's conveniently leaving out that we were the two others."

"As long as you two are all right," Molly fussed. She had to hug the two of them and offered to make some tea.

Ginny sighed and knew they'd be better off in the long run sitting with and calming Molly down.

Harry excused himself to go use the loo, which he did and then he hid the pouch of Basilisk fangs in their room.

Harry returned to the kitchen quickly, figuring he couldn't in good conscious leave Ginny alone with Molly in her current state. Molly was still fussing and Ginny was bearing it stoically when Harry returned.

Ginny gave Harry a thin smile as he sat down and took his hand under the table. She gently ran her finger over Harry's wedding band and he noticed her relax immediately with a small smile lighting her face.

Harry returned her smile and gently squeezed her hand feeling her love pour from her into him through their joined hands. While Molly turned to get a plate of biscuits Harry whispered "I love you," to Ginny. Ginny smiled and whispered back, "I love you too."

They settled in to sit and spend some time with Molly and calm her down with some family time. Molly prattled on about Aunt Muriel and began to ask about wedding plans, if Ginny had any idea what type of wedding she wanted, what colours, on and on.

Harry thought he'd lose it when Molly mentioned a wedding and he was once again taken by how Ginny could sit there with a straight face and calmly talk about weddings with her mother when they had already secretly married a couple of days ago.

He knew that she was going to be a very independent woman and wife but it just made him admire her all the more. His own fierce powerful Ginger-Bear, one not to be taken lightly.

**XX**

Charlie had picked up Sarah only a couple minutes later than planned and they had gotten to the Cottage to find everyone at work. Ron was still grumbling about taking orders from Fleur but everyone was ignoring him, as usual.

Charlie could hardly contain his happiness and Fleur kept smiling at him knowing what he planned to do. When they had a moment alone while Sarah was working upstairs Fleur asked "Did you get it?"

Charlie smiled, pulled the box out of his pocket and showed the ring to her.

"Oh Charlie, It's beautiful!" she gushed. "When do you plan on asking her?"

Charlie smiled as he tucked the ring away. "I thought after lunch at the Pub while we're all there I'd ask Sarah's parents to come over to the table and ask her then."

Fleur raised her eyebrows at that. "Do you plan on speaking to her father before hand?"

"Yes, I figure I'll speak to him right after we get there and let him know I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me. Might as well get it out of the way as soon as I can," Charlie said.

"That's our Charlie, a man of action," teased Fleur. "What will you do about Romania and working with the Dragons?"

Charlie lost his smile, "To tell you the truth Fleur, I'm not sure. There has been some talk about forming an enclave in Wales or Northern Scotland. But if not who knows I can always try my had at something else if need be. Sarah and I will figure something out."

"I'm sure you will," agreed Fleur. "I think you two would do just about anything for one another."

Charlie smiled again, "Yes we would. I know she's worth it Fleur, she's worth just about anything."

The morning passed quickly even though at times Charlie thought it was the longest morning ever. He couldn't wait for lunch time so that he could ask Sarah to marry him.

Finally it was time to leave and Charlie calmed down knowing that he soon would have his answer.

They all Apparated to the little alley by the Pub, they found Hermione and Bill inside at Charlie's usual table. Charlie knew that Hermione was going to be there because the Twins had told him so earlier but seeing Bill was a bit of a shock. As he had joined them rhe previous day.

As Sarah went into the back to prepare for the lunch crowd and the rest went to the table Charlie headed for the end of the bar to speak to Bob.

Bob greeted him with his usual smile and said "What can I do for you Charlie?"

Charlie took a deep breath "Well Bob, I want to talk to you real quick before Sarah comes back out."

Bob lost a little of his smile and looked thoughtful. He poured a couple of pints and handed one to Charlie. "Charlie," he said, "What if I make this a little easier on you."

Charlie looked surprised, "How's that?"

Bob chuckled, "You're here to ask for Sarah's hand aren't you?"

Charlie gulped, "Yes sir, I am."

"Drink your pint Charlie," said Bob affably. "Charlie, Sarah's a grown woman and she has a mind of her own. I know you're a fine young man and my wife has had nothing but good things to say about you. As for Sarah, all she talks about is you when you're not here. She's taken with you and I can tell your taken with her. I see the love in each of your eyes when your together."

Charlie took a big gulp of his pint.

"For what it's worth I give you both my blessing and wish you a very long happy life together."

Charlie smiled, "Will you and Wendy join us at the table once the lunch crowd is gone?"

Now it was Bob's turn to be surprised. "You're going to ask her here?"

"Why not," said Charlie. "We met here, a lot of my family is here and her family should be here too. She normally joins us once the crowd thins out so I figured it would be the perfect time."

Bob shook his head, "What ever you say Charlie, I thought you'd want some place quieter and more romantic, but if you want us there we'd be honoured."

Just as they finished up Sarah came out from the back tying her apron and smiling at Charlie, she came up and got a kiss before heading off to wait on the first customers that had just come in.

Charlie went and sat down at the table, he, Bill and Fleur were the only ones there that knew of the plan of Charlie proposing. Sarah came and gave everyone but Hermione their drinks as she hadn't been there before. She quickly got it when she ordered and returned for their food orders.

Hermione took a sip of the pint of ale that George had and grimaced upon tasting it. "How can you drink something so bitter?" she asked.

The rest just laughed at her. "It's an acquired taste," George said.

"And how does one acquire said taste?" she asked humorously.

"Drink some and then some more," Fred told her.

While the others were occupied Ron leaned over and spoke softly to Bill. "I'd like to come over some time and talk to you Bill," he said.

Bill looked at Ron and knew he'd been struggling with a lot of things, his temper being one of them. Bill had a pretty bad temper when he was younger, though he had mastered it before he had gone to Hogwarts. "Sure thing Ron, why don't you come over tomorrow morning before heading to the cottage and while the others are working we can talk for a bit."

"Thanks Bill," Ron said. "It means a lot to me."

"No problem little bro," Bill teased.

Lunch progressed smoothly and before you knew it the lunch crowd was gone, the only patrons left were the two old pensioners at the end of the bar, who Charlie swore never left.

Sarah came over and joined everyone at the table. She sat down and was laughing and joking with the Twins. Charlie had risen on the pretext of going to get another round of drinks, when he returned Bob and Wendy had silently snuck up behind him so they could be witness to Charlie's proposal.

Charlie set the tray down and surreptitiously pulled out the ring box, opening it he dropped to one knee beside Sarah. "Sarah, I can not imagine my life without you in it. You have filled a whole in my life that I didn't know existed till I found you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sarah will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Sarah just stared at Charlie for a moment. While she did so everyone at the table held their breath. Sarah's eyes darted to her parents standing behind Charlie, then to the ring Charlie was holding before her and then she broke into a huge grin. "Of course I'll Marry You," she cried out.

Charlie took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger, it flashed once as it resized itself to fit her perfectly. Charlie then took her into a big embrace and they kissed each other deeply. The Twins hooting at their public display of affection causing Hermione and Fleur to swat them.

Every one at the table had to look at the ring, Bob produced a bottle of Champagne and everyone toasted the happy couple. Even the two old pensioners drank to their happiness.

Wendy rushed forward with tears in her eyes and hugged Sarah first before hugging Charlie. Bob shook Charlie's hand and clapped him on the back congratulating them and adding his wishes for a happy life together.

Sarah couldn't have been happier, it beamed out of her like a blinding light. Her face was alight with joy and her smile was as big as it could be. Fleur came over and hugged her saying "Didn't I tell you about his asking?"

Sarah laughed, "Yes you did Fleur, and now we will be sisters, Oh Fleur I'm so Happy."

Bill congratulated the two of them and then had to excuse himself, he was already a little late getting back to Gringott's and the Goblin's weren't know for their generosity.

Charlie figured since they were almost done he told everyone to take the afternoon off as he was staying at the Pub to be with Sarah and her family. They were all welcome to stay as long as they wished to enjoy the celebration with them.

Fleur declined and was going to head back to Shell Cottage when Charlie asked her to please drop by the Burrow and invite Molly, Harry and Ginny to join them.

Charlie hastily explained to the Pendelton's that the work they were doing was for Harry and Ginny and to please not mention it. Luckily they were far enough from Hermione who was being entertained by the Twins that she didn't hear him.

Bob and Wendy each swore that they wouldn't reveal what the group had been up to.

Within a short time Molly, Harry and Ginny appeared and joined in the festivities. Bob turn on the wireless and played some dance music and soon people were up dancing.

Harry immediately took Ginny out on the floor and the danced magnificently. Harry having learned from Ginny when they went to the Yule Ball together Harry's Fourth year, when Harry had been entered in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That was when they first started going out together.

Harry whispered in her ear, "Our first dance as husband and wife."

Ginny smiled at him, her eyes glistening, "I will always remember it my husband," she whispered back.

Fred, then George took turns dancing with Hermione, which drove Ron crazy. He finally excused himself and Apparated home, he went up to his room and felt physically sick trying to put his anger and frustration into some kind of perspective.

Bob danced with all the females there eventually, starting with his wife, then with Molly before he danced with Hermione and Ginny. He finished with his daughter after he could pry her away from Charlie.

They all had a great time till it was time to prepare for dinner. Wendy excused herself to hurry back to the kitchen as Friday night was one of their busiest. Molly too excused herself, needing to get home to start dinner for her family.

Charlie chose to remain at the Pub to be with Sarah who continued to smile and dance around the room, making sure everything was ready for the dinner rush.

**XX**

**AN:** See my story "The Yule Ball" if you haven't read it already for the background on Harry and Ginny.

I hope the information that Tonks gave to Arthur explains why Ginny didn't get an owl from the Ministry for under-age magic usage.

And even though it's only been five days since their first date, (six if you count the walk to the pier) Charlie and Sarah are officially engaged.

As always Please Review.


	29. Chapter 29

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Harry and Ginny were getting ready for bed, it didn't take long as they had been going to bed nude for some time now. Ginny was in a particularly good mood after spending the evening dancing and celebrating Charlie and Sarah's engagement.

Ginny remembered fondly of Harry whispering to her about their first dance as husband and wife, bringing a warm glow to her. She snuggled in tight to Harry's side and began to lightly run her hand over his chest. "Tonight was wonderful Harry," Ginny said softly. "I dreamed that it was our Wedding reception and everyone was there for us. Not that I wanted to take anything away from Charlie and Sarah, I'm so happy for them too." Ginny sighed, "Is that so wrong Harry, wanting some of the happiness that this war is stealing from us?"

Harry hugged Ginny tight. "No my love, it isn't wrong. It made me so happy too. I had the same thoughts and dancing with you is one of the great pleasures in my life. It is a gift you have taught and shared with me since we first started going together." Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny tenderly, pouring his love through his lips into hers. "I don't think Charlie and Sarah would begrudge sharing something so wonderful and happy with them."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, my Husband," said Ginny with a small smile.

Harry rolled Ginny onto her back and began to kiss his way around her body. Ginny once again feeling the rapturous bliss of their sensual coupling. She let her hands begin to roam as Harry did the same, once more they shared the ultimate gift of man and woman.

**XX**

It had been five days since Fleur had woken up feeling the warm wonderful feeling deep down inside her and it hadn't faded one bit, if anything she felt it a little more and it seemed to be growing by the day. Whatever it was it made her feel fantastic and she didn't want the feeling to go away.

She rolled over and kissed Bill who was sleepily trying to wake up. He and Fleur had taken advantage of Charlie's absence for most of the evening to have another amorous encounter while he was still with Sarah.

Charlie had returned home late after spending time with Sarah and her parents. Charlie and Sarah had spent some time talking to Sarah's mother about wedding ideas. Sarah had her own ideas of what she wanted and let her mother know in no uncertain terms it was her wedding and she wasn't going to let anyone tell her what or what no to do.

Wendy had been a bit concerned till Sarah said she wanted a small wedding, somewhere in Tinworth, preferably outside, weather permitting, just some close friends and family. She wanted a small wedding party, she had grown close to Fleur and wanted her for her Matron of Honour, her friend Darlene from the village as a bridesmaid and Ginny as the last bridesmaid.

Charlie knew he'd have no problem getting Bill to be his best man and he hoped that Harry would stand with Ginny, not knowing how he really stood with him, though he had come to the engagement party and didn't seem to have any problems. The real problem was who to pair up with Sarah's friend Darlene. The obvious choice would be one of the Twins, but which one?

One choice would be only have Bill and Fleur stand with them, but Sarah really wanted to have Darlene and she really thought Ginny should be included. Another option discussed was adding one more bridesmaid and the only one they could really think of was Hermione and then they could have both Twins involved. That made the wedding party a bit bigger than Sarah would have liked and would take some further thought.

They then broke up, Wendy going down to see if Bob needed any help, more as an excuse to give Sarah and Charlie some time alone which they spent snogging in the parlour before Charlie left to go back to Shell Cottage.

Sarah went to bed that night thinking she was the happiest woman in the world, she had found someone to spend her life with, someone who made her feel so very special, someone who loved her even if she was just a barmaid at a little family Pub in a little fishing village. She finally fell asleep with the smile still on her face feeling warm and wonderful deep inside.

**XX**

Charlie rose early and left a note for Bill and Fleur stating he was out early and would meet them at Potter Cottage later that morning. He did leave them their tea and coffee under a warming charm, but they were going to have to make their own breakfast.

Charlie Apparated to Godric's Hollow and left the Potter grounds and headed into town. He stopped for a moment to pay his respects at the Memorial in the square to James and Lily, noting how much Harry and Ginny looked like Harry's parents. He could see in his minds eye Harry and Ginny holding their own child in the future.

Smiling at the thought he turned East out of town, looking for the little cottage he had seen while collecting stone to help in the construction at Potter Cottage. At the outskirts of the village he found it. A small English cottage, one story, with a nice piece of property, the gardens out front were well tended, the whitewash fresh, the thatch tight. It looked like the perfect place to start his family with Sarah. And the best thing was the For Sale sign by the gate.

The sign said "Inquire Within" and since there was smoke streaming out of the chimney he opened the gate, walked to the door and knocked using the knocker which was in the shape of a Dragon.

Charlie laughed thinking could there be any more subtle indications that this place was meant for him and Sarah. He heard someone moving inside and then the door opened to reveal a somewhat elderly woman who smiled at him.

"Good morning young man, inquiring about the cottage?" she asked .

"Yes Mam," answered Charlie.

"Well come on in then, I was just making some tea, you'll join me of course."

Charlie accepted at once, figuring this may be a test of how friendly he was.

"I'm Willowmena Cooper," she said as she turned to the stove to prepare the tea.

"How do you Mam. My name is Charlie Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie. I can call you Charlie, can't I?" she asked with a smile as she poured the tea.

"Yes Mam, Charlie will do just fine." he replied.

"OK Charlie and you can call me Willow, I hate being call Mam," she said with a laugh.

They sat and enjoyed the tea while Willow told Charlie some about the little cottage. Her sister and her husband had built the place some ninety years ago and lived out their lives here. The husband had passed several years ago and her sister had passed away just over a month ago.

They had no children and no one in the family needed the little cottage so it was decided to sell it. Willow went to the mantle and pulled down a picture and brought it over to the table where Charlie sat.

This is my sister Holly and her husband Walter right out front on their 75th wedding anniversary.

Charlie looked at the picture and saw the happy couple, arm in arm smiling up and waving. They were standing inside the gate in front of the cottage right next to a sign that read "The Dragon's Lair". Charlie looked surprised and shook his head slightly.

Willow noticed, "What's wrong Charlie?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong Willow, I was just noticing the Dragon's Lair sign. I didn't notice it on the way in," Charlie said handing the picture back.

"Yeah, one of the nephews on Walter's side of the family wanted it. I thought it should stay with the cottage but I didn't get my way. Why?" she asked.

"Well I noticed the door knocker and it seemed so appropriate since my current occupation is as a Dragon Handler," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Around here?" Willow asked sceptically.

"No," Charlie laughed. "I work at the enclave in Romania and have been home visiting family. I've recently met someone special and asked her to marry me. I've been blessed by her saying yes and I'm looking at moving back here to start a family."

"A Dragon Handler," Willow said softly, more to herself than to Charlie. "How appropriate." She stood up and said, "Why don't I show you around the house first."

Charlie followed her through the house which really didn't take very long though it was slightly bigger than it looked from the front. The front of the house had the parlour and the dining room that flowed right into the kitchen. There were two bedrooms down a short hall, one being the master suite that had it's own bathroom. The other was a nice size and there was a bath in the hall. There was also a sewing room and a man's study at the back of the house with a mudroom and laundry rounding out the main floor. Down stairs was a combination root cellar and basement.

Willow then took him out back and showed him the garden, it too was magnificently tended. Charlie looked around at the pastoral scene, a large tree shaded the sitting area at the back of the cottage and there was a nice section of lawn that spread back to a small potting shed / workshop with a small pond to the one side. It was beautiful and he could see him and Sarah raising a family and entertaining out here.

"How far back does the property run?" asked Charlie.

Willow smiled, "Let's go back in the house, there's a map of the property in the study."

They went back inside and sure enough there on the wall was a framed map showing the property. Charlie was surprised to see how far back the property actually ran. In fact it ran all the way to the edge of the Potter Cottage back property where they planned on installing the Quidditch Pitch.

The properties weren't as large as it first appeared because this quadrant of the village was the smallest. The village was much larger to the south and west of Monument Square than to the north and east where Potter Cottage and The Dragon's Lair were.

They went back to the kitchen where Willow made some more tea. "Well what do you think Charlie?" she asked with a smile.

Charlie looked back at her matching her smile and said "I think it's perfect."

"I thought you might, so what do you say we talk about the price," Willow said with a smile.

It was more than Charlie would have liked to spend but well worth the price, a bargain in fact considering the amount of land that he would be getting with the cottage. He'd be a little stretched till he got back to work but it was doable.

Charlie and Willow shook hands and Willow said she'd have the Goblins draw up the bill of sale. Charlie thanked her and she led him to the door. When he paused to say goodbye she kissed him on the cheek.

"I want to meet his young lady of yours," she said good-naturedly. "She must be something to tear you away from the Dragons and bring you back here. I know Holly was to get Walter to settle down back here, of course he was at the enclave in Norway," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Charlie was gobsmacked at hearing that causing Willow to laugh. "You didn't think they named the place The Dragon's Lair on a whim did you?"

**XX**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the Twins were sequestered in Harry and Ginny's room discussing the final plans for their departure. Ginny was sitting quietly trying to stay focused on the conversation but having a tough time. She knew in her head that Harry had to go if they were ever going to be rid of Tom Riddle for good but that didn't mean that her heart accepted it. At least she wasn't crying she said to herself.

Hermione and the Twins were going over lists of things they were taking and trying to see if there was anything else they needed or could do without.

Harry had been involved earlier but recently he had fallen silent and was watching Ginny closely. He noticed her becoming more and more withdrawn as they talked.

Finally he went over and sat beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her in close, kissing her on the temple and whispering in her ear, "I understand how you feel love."

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and just nodded. Her melancholy making words unnecessary, she knew Harry understood and hated it just as much as she did. Though she hadn't totally given up hope on Hermione finding a way it was becoming more and more likely she wouldn't find one.

The Twins finally had to go though the reason they came up with seemed rather dodgy to Hermione. She was tempted to mention "The Cottage" to see what reaction she'd get but noticed Ginny's mood and decided that this probably wasn't the best time to do so.

They decided to go downstairs and spend some time out back in the garden. Harry sat on one end of the bench and let Ginny lay down with her head in Harry's lap, Harry softly stroked her hair trying to comfort her knowing that his time was running short and he would be leaving her soon if a way to break the trace wasn't found.

Though they didn't talk of anything serious the mood was still subdued as the three remaining teens spent some time lounging in the garden.

Due to the heat, Molly brought lunch out to the garden and joined the youngsters outside. The lunch of sandwiches and cool drinks was welcome in the heat of the August afternoon, even the ever busy Molly took some time to just sit in the shade and enjoy what breeze there was.

She also spent some time revising the healing spells with Hermione and Ginny, something she thought any woman who planned on having children eventually should learn anyway.

Ginny seemed especially adept at the healing spells and picked them up quickly. The lessons at least took her mind off the impending departure of Harry for a while.

**XX**

Lucius Malfoy was sweating profusely and it wasn't because of the heat of the August afternoon. He was getting ready to send another group of young Death Eaters out on another raid and he knew if things didn't go well his Lord and Master would not be pleased. And one thing he had learned was that it was dangerous when Voldemort was not pleased with something or someone.

Lucius had four teams of four heading out into muggle towns and villages around London to cause death and mayhem. All the raids would be near magical areas but not too near. No sense inviting Auror interference when you didn't need to.

Lucius just wanted to get these raids over with no difficulties hoping to calm Voldemort and show him that things were back on track and the one raid that they had two followers captured had been a fluke.

He called the four team leaders over to him. "All right, I want you all to execute the raids precisely as planned. Always have someone watching your backs and get in and get out quickly. If you just disappear the terror level is very high, if you get caught things will not go well, remember Douglas, he came back without his wand and you saw what happened to him."

The team leaders all nodded, not trusting themselves to speak under such circumstances. Best to say nothing and not draw attention to ones self. The team leaders rejoined their groups and got ready to Apparate to their designated targets.

Lucius took out his watch and counted down the seconds, as the second hand came around to the twelve he raised his hand, when the hand of the watch ticked to the twelve he dropped his hand and the teams departed.

Lucius was almost frozen watching the minutes ticking off finally the second hand came around for the fifth time and as it returned to the twelve the teams returned unscathed. Lucius felt more relief than elation. The young Death Eaters were exuberant almost to the point of giddiness. Lucius barked a reprimand at the boisterous group which toned down their level of noise.

Shaking his head he turned to go report to the Dark Lord of the successful completion of the latest missions.

**XX**

Ron Apparated to Shell Cottage and found Bill sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

Bill waved him to a seat and asked "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks Bill," answered Ron.

"What's on your mind then?" Bill asked.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I guess my main question is how did you learn to control your temper?"

Bill smiled wryly "I figured that was what you were interested in knowing." Bill got up and freshened his tea before sitting back down and continuing. "The thing is Ron what I tell you may not help you as much as you'd like. In some respects it's a very individual thing."

Ron sighed at hearing Bill's words, thinking to himself, "I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I hoped."

"First you need to identify what is causing the anger, really causing it. Not what triggers it, what the root of it is," Bill said.

"Ron nodded his head, "What you're saying is that Harry and Ginny are a trigger and something else is the root cause."

"That's right Ron," agreed Bill. "Now there are things you can do to help control your outbursts in the mean time. Little techniques that help you from exploding. Think of them as a way to diffuse the situation before something happens." Bill laughed a little, "Some sound really lame and cliché-ish but if they help, so be it. Stupid stuff like the old count to ten before you say anything, deep breaths to try and calm yourself, visualizing yourself somewhere peaceful are all techniques that are taught to help."

Ron listened intently and realized there wasn't going to be a quick fix as he had hoped. Though he did think that some of the things Bill was mentioning could be of help in the short term.

Bill kept going, "Another thing to remember is that if all else fails and you feel you're going to explode just leave for a while, if home, go up to your room and shut the door or go take a walk, anything to remove yourself from the situation until you can get things back under control. The thing is those are stop-gaps to get you through an episode. You still really need to address the core issue or issues that are the underlying cause. Without that you haven't gained anything except a little time. You may need to speak to someone professionally. I'd also suggest getting some books to read on the subject, maybe ask Hermione to help with that, you never know that may help you in communicating with her."

Ron had a lot to think about and Bill had given him a lot of information to try and help him. "Thanks Bill, you've been a big help. I'll see about getting some books and maybe enlisting Hermione's help."

Bill rose and put his cup in the sink, "You're welcome here any time if you need to talk or any help Ron. You need to start taking control of your anger and not let it control you any more."

Ron nodded, it wasn't the answer he had wanted but it was a start and he really hoped it was the start of bring the beast within him under his control.

**XX**

Charlie returned to Potter Cottage to find everyone busy with the finish work in the house. He looked around and was proud of all they had accomplished. In a little while they would be delivering the materials for the Quidditch pitch and they would begin to install the hoops that afternoon.

He found Sarah in the house with Fleur, they were working in what would be Harry's study and Charlie thought he'd be very pleased. It was done in Gryffindor colours and looked cozy and inviting. A place a man could go to work or think undisturbed by a bustling household if he needed to.

Charlie moved up behind Sarah and enveloped her in a huge hug, startling her as she had been focused on what Fleur had been saying.

She spun around with a mile-wide smile on her face and chided him, "Charlie! You startled me!"

"Sorry my love, I didn't mean to," he said returning her smile with one of his own.

Sarah gave him a brief kiss and then turned toward Fleur saying to Charlie, "Fleur has agreed to be my Matron of Honour."

Fleur smiled at Sarah's happiness. "How could I refuse such a request?" she asked Charlie. "Look at her, she is so happy, I want to be a part of that."

Charlie left the ladies and went in search of Bill and the Three Musketeers. He found them moving and assembling furniture upstairs. Bill and George were working on the new bed that Charlie had ordered. It matched the wood and finish of the rocker they had found. It was intricately carved with a Stag and Doe standing in a clearing with a castle that looked suspiciously like Hogwarts in the background. It was a large four-poster with a canopy and hangings that matched the room beautifully.

Bill stood up as he saw Charlie enter the room, "It looks great Charlie," he said wiping his brow, smiling at his brother.

"Yeah it does," agreed Charlie. "The craftsman I had do the work is one of the best, good thing he owed me a favour or I never could have gotten it done."

Bill laughed, "Sounds like a good story is in there, but it had better wait till another day." Bill turned and looked at the bed, George was just finishing attaching the last side rail and all they needed to do now was bring up the mattress and bedding and the room would be complete. The other furniture pieces were already in place, the dresser and wardrobe were on one side of the room with a dressing table and a full length mirror on the other, the two night stands completed the setting.

George looked at Charlie and grinned, "It's all coming together isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah it is," agreed Charlie. "I can't wait to show them. I hope it goes a long way to tell them how sorry we all are, that we accept their relationship and want nothing more but love and happiness for them."

Bill patted Charlie on the shoulder, "It should Bro, it should," he said softly. Bill turned and flicked his wand and the mattress appeared. "Let's tell Fleur that this room is ready for their final touch and see what else needs to be done.

The three went in search of the others and found Fred and Ron just finishing up setting the last of the furniture in place in the guest room. It too was ready for the final woman's touch of comforters, sheets and curtains.

They all trooped downstairs into the parlour and looked around. The house itself was almost ready, just one of two more touches here and there and it would be ready for Harry and Ginny.

The five men headed out to see if the Quidditch supplies had been delivered yet, that being the final project that they would need to complete. While out on the back property Charlie gazed to the south where The Dragon's Lair lay. The trees obscured it from view but he knew it was there and it soon would be his and Sarah's.

He couldn't help but smile that didn't go unnoticed by Bill, "What's up with you," he asked quietly.

"Just things," answered Charlie vaguely, "We're almost done, Sarah has agreed to marry me, things are going well. That's all."

The Quidditch materials hadn't arrived yet so they headed back to the house where Charlie figured it was close enough to lunch time for them to break now and return in the afternoon when the materials would be there.

Charlie and Bill gathered their respective women and they all Apparated away to Tinworth and Sarah's parents Pub. They were greeted by Bob as they came through the door and Charlie was a little surprised to see another young lady waiting on the tables.

Sarah saw his confusion and giggled, "I took today off and my friend Darlene is filling in. I let her do that occasionally when I want some time off and it gives her a chance to earn a little money."

As they went to sit down Sarah stopped by the bar to say something to her father and she got their drinks while there. She joined the others at the table and sat close to Charlie snuggling in to his side so she could rest her head on his shoulder when she felt so inclined.

They had a splendid lunch which they lingered over enjoying each others company and revelling in the knowledge that they were almost done with turning Potter Cottage into a home for Harry and Ginny.

**XX**

**AN: **Potter Cottage is almost done, and Charlie has found a place to call home.

Preparations are almost complete for the hunt to begin. Things are happening so stay tuned.


	30. Chapter 30

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty**

After lunch Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk, just wanting to spend some quiet time together away from everyone else and all the pressure they were feeling with the coming departure.

They walked hand in hand, silent but together just enjoying being by themselves feeling the love they had for one another. They came to the stream where they went swimming and sat on the bench above the water's edge. Ginny resting her head as always on Harry's willing shoulder.

As the sun retreated to the west Ginny finally broke the silence with a soft, "I love you Harry."

Harry lifted her chin and kissed her gently, "I love you too, Ginny. My wife, the love of my life."

Ginny was a little surprised to see Harry's eyes glistening with his unshed tears. Lately he had been to stalwart one, the rock she had rested on. To see him so emotional right now let her know how dear he held her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on like she would lose him if she let go. They clung to one another like lost travellers in a storm and so they were, travellers in an epic battle of good against evil and the storm of war.

Ginny's mind was a whirl with conflicting emotions, her pride in Harry and his acceptance of the job he had been left to do, the heart wrenching sense tat she'd risk losing him, the unshakable fear that something was telling her she needed to be with Harry for him to accomplish the task before him and her undying love for him, a love that grew every day, a love that knew no bounds.

Silently the tears she had held all day began to stream down her face. Harry was aware of them and let them flow knowing that the release they'd bring would help Ginny in the long run, the releasing of the tension of pent up emotions. He held her and comforted her as best he could, rubbing her back and placing small kisses on her head were he could reach.

Slowly he felt Ginny relax and the tears dried. She still clung tightly to him, wanting to hold him as much as she could. Feeling his body next to hers, his heart beating in his neck that she could feel with her cheek pressed against it. Taking a deep breath she knew that this was were she wanted to be, with Harry no matter what.

As the sun began to sink behind the trees they rose and headed back towards the Burrow, still hand in hand, unwilling to be parted yet.

**XX**

The Twins were eyeing up Sarah's friend Darlene and making, well not complete fools of themselves, but they were doing their utmost to get her attention. Sarah had casually mentioned that Darlene was going to be one of her Bridesmaids and did either of the Twins wish to be her escort. Of course this lead to a verbal exchange between Fred and George as to who would be the most suitable date for the poor unsuspecting Darlene.

Darlene was another of the hearty young women born and bred in the coastal fishing villages, very much in the mould of Sarah. She wasn't a raving beauty by London standards but like Sarah she had that healthy unassuming air about her that seemed to reveal the inner beauty that accompanied their pleasing looks. She had the same curves that Charlie loved about Sarah and looked enough alike they could have been sisters, except for Darlene's light brown hair that she currently had pulled back in a ponytail.

She brought the check over to the table and paused to chat with everyone. Sarah introduced her around and she smiled at the Twins. Playfully bantering back at them as they tried to out do each other to get noticed.

"All right you two," Sarah finally said good humorously. "You'll have to forgive them Darlene," she explained. "They don't get out much to meet pretty village girls," Sarah teased.

"Well," Darlene said saucily "Maybe I should get someone else from the village to help show these two poor deprived city boys what we are like."

Fred and George laughed, "City Boys," they said together.

"Ottery. . . ," started Fred

St. Catchpole is. . . . ," continued George

Smaller than. . . . ,"

"Tinworth. . . . ,"

"any day!" they finished together.

Darlene looked on in shock for a moment, mouth open as the Twins hit her with their see-saw sentence speak. Recovering quickly and smiling at them she said with a seductive wink, "My they are a pair, aren't they?"

This caused the table to burst into laughter, as the Twins tried to assume an innocent air which just caused everyone to laugh all the harder.

Ron was the only one who was watching half-heartedly. He didn't understand how the Twins could be flirting so openly with this Darlene person when they had been paying so much attention to Hermione. He wondered once again at their relationship with Hermione. Was it more than just friendship? Did they just do it to drive him mad? Ron hadn't put a lot of thought into what was happening between him, Hermione and the Twins.

Sarah went and whispered something to Darlene that caused her to giggle while looking at the Twins, who watched with a touch of concern. What could she be telling Darlene that was causing that reaction. They looked pointedly at Charlie who threw up his hands with a smile as if to say, "I have nothing to do with this".

The Twins put heir heads together and began to whisper back and forth, looking at Sarah and Darlene. Charlie started to get worried because usually when the Twins assumed the demeanour they were meant trouble.

Charlie decided it was time to nip this in the bud and head back to Potter Cottage to see if the Quidditch materials had arrived. Everyone said goodbye to Darlene who smiled and winked at the Twins and saying she hoped to see them again as they left.

When they got back Charlie went to check to see if the materials had arrived and Ron made his way over to the Twins.

"Hey guy's," Ron said.

Fred and George looked at him and said "What's up Ron?"

"Can I ask you something?" Ron asked hesitantly.

The Twins looked at him for a moment but said "Sure, ask away."

"I don't mean to cause any trouble but I'm trying to understand something," Ron continued. "I was wondering how you can flirt so much with Darlene when you've been hanging around with Hermione and you both supposedly have girlfriends?"

Fred and George looked at one an other before looking back at Ron. "Are you being serious Ron?" asked Fred.

Ron held his gaze and answered "Yeah, I am."

George nodded, "OK, look Ron, flirting is for the most part harmless fun. It's a way to find out about members of the opposite sex without any serious commitment. So having fun in public with someone like Darlene was just that, harmless flirting to pay attention to a nice friendly female."

"Yeah," continued Fred, "And Hermione is totally different, she's a friend, someone we care about more than someone like Darlene. We may tease her a bit more but we also care about her more too."

"We see her more, we interact with her on a daily basis right now," added George. "Like Fred said, she's a friend, a close friend, someone we hang out with, someone we'd go the extra mile for."

Fred picked it up, "Ron, you need to loosen up. If you want to have a relationship with any woman, including Hermione, you need to become a more relaxed person, especially around them."

"So you should try some harmless flirting with females about your own age, it will help dealing with the ones you really care about," said George.

Ron nodded, "Thanks guys," he said sincerely. "You've given me a lot to think about."

Fred and George looked at him sympathetically. "Any time little bro, that's what big brothers are for."

Just then Charlie came back with a huge grin on his face, "The supplies are here, let's get Bill and start erecting the poles for the pitch!"

**XX**

Molly and Arthur watched Harry and Ginny walk slowly back to the Burrow. Arthur shook his head and sat back down. "It's tough to see them like that," he said.

"Like what?" asked Molly.

"Just look at them Molly. Ginny wants to be with Harry and I'm sure he won't take her on the hunt unless they can break the trace," Arthur said sadly. "It's tearing them up inside. They love one another and I think Harry wants to try to keep Ginny as safe as he can. He'd do anything to keep her from getting hurt or killed."

Molly looked back at Arthur before turning to watch out the window again. The sadness of the young couple was apparent. "Do you think that's the real reason for him to leave her behind?"

"I know that's part of it," Arthur added.

"Do you think we should tell them?" asked Molly.

Arthur looked grim and shook his head, "That's up to you Molly. We've talked about this before. If you feel that you can let Ginny go then you have to tell her. I've given you my word I won't go against your wishes."

Molly looked torn, wringing the corner of her apron, her uncertainty written all over her face. "I just can't Arthur, I can't. She's too young and doesn't really know what she's getting into."

Dropping her apron and brushing it smooth and with a new conviction she said firmly, "That's just the way it has to be. She'll stay here and be safe."

Behind her at the table Arthur sadly shook his head. He had tried to convince his wife that Ginny was more grown up mentally than almost all the young ladies five years older than she was. Her experiences in the Chamber with Tom had forged a strong young woman, one that had to leave her childhood behind much sooner than any young girl had a right to be asked to.

He only hoped that Ginny never found out what her mother was doing because he was sure she would be hurt just as much if not more than she had been by her brothers but even that argument had fallen on deaf ears with Molly.

Molly turned suddenly, "Here they come, now no more about the subject."

Arthur just nodded, not trusting his voice to not betray his feelings to her.

Molly had kept some of the dinner warm for them and served it up. Ginny seemed reluctant to eat but Harry persuaded her to eat some by feeding her from his plate as they had done so many times.

Ginny was actually smiling some by the end of the meal and they had a playful if somewhat subdued manner with each other. Love being the manna that soothed their souls.

**XX**

Dinner finished Harry and Ginny excused themselves and headed up to check in with Hermione and the Twins. They found them all in Hermione's room going over notes and working on the information on where the Horcruxes may be hidden.

George held the parchment in his hands, "Well we know that the Diary is destroyed and that Malfoy had it," he said.

Hermione nodded, "Then are there any others that he would have trusted enough to hide one for him?"

Ginny sat on the floor between Harry's legs and said, "From what Harry said Dumbledore was convinced that Belatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange probable would be the only others that he would have trusted that much. Not that he would have told them what they were holding on to, just that it was important to him and to keep it safe."

Fred looked up, "If that's true, where would they have put it? It would have to be somewhere secure."

"Yes," added Hermione, "The best we can come up with would be either Lestrange Manor or their Gringott's vault."

"Could we have Bill check their vault?" asked George.

Harry shook his head, "How could we do that without telling him what we were looking for. Even if we didn't say what it was as a curse breaker I'm sure he'd identify it for what it was as soon as he got near it."

"It was just a thought," said George with a small grin.

Harry chuckled, "That's fine Forge, I don't want anyone to feel they can't suggest anything at any time, no matter how far-fetched it may seem. Who knows what may pan out. Look at the damn Diary, who would have thought that it was a integral part of a sinister plot."

Ginny smiled up at Harry to let him know that she no longer had any problem with them talking about the Diary or the Chamber in her presence.

Harry squeezed her shoulder and smiled back at her letting her know he understood what she was conveying to him. Once again he was taken with her inner strength she had and continued to show each and every day.

She held his gaze and mouthed "I Love You."

Harry did the same back at her.

"Where else do you think?" asked Hermione.

"Well Dumbledore thought he'd use places of significance to him," said Harry. "So we'll need to check out Riddle Manor where he killed his father and his family."

"That certainly seems to meet the definition of significant," said Fred with a shudder.

"And as long as we're there we may as well check the Gaunt cottage, it's just across the valley," added Harry.

"Good idea," said Hermione as she wrote down the places they were discussing. "Where else could he have hidden one?" she asked.

George looked thoughtful, "The only other place I can think of right now would be Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at him sceptically, "Hogwarts?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not?" defended Ginny. "It was where he spent his magical formative years and from all accounts he excelled there. Prefect and Head-boy, special award for services to the school, etc. etc. etc." she said derisively.

"Write it down," said Harry.

"OK," said Hermione, slight chastised.

This caused the Twins to snicker and she turned and stuck out her tongue at them. This caused the Twins to laugh louder and Harry and Ginny to shake their heads at the antics before them.

Harry did little to tone it down, the fun atmosphere lightened the mood and kept them loose. Time enough in the future for tense dark days to worry about.

"All right," laughed Harry. "Let's see the list of possible objects we're looking for.

Hermione dug through a pile of parchment on the bed in front of her. "Here it is," she said absently. OK, We know he acquired Hufflepuff's Cup and Slytherin's Locket."

"Right," said Harry "And we know he was looking for Founder's objects."

"We also know he hasn't gotten anything known of Gryffindor's because the only two known surviving objects are at Hogwarts." said Ginny.

"Right said Hermione, "Both his Sword and the Sorting Hat are there and haven't been transformed into a Dark Object."

"So that leaves something of Ravenclaw's," said Fred.

"Right," continued George, "And the only known object of hers is her Diadem and that has been missing for Merlin knows how long."

Harry shrugged, "That doesn't mean he wasn't able to track it down now does it?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Unlikely but not impossible, that's for sure."

"We also know the he acquired a family heirloom in the Gaunt Family ring," said Fred. "That was when he was very young, when he was still at Hogwarts according to the memory you saw with Dumbledore."

Hermione looked at her list. "Right, Diary, Locket, Ring, Cup, possibly the Diadem and according to Harry, Dumbledore was convinced he used his snake Nagini."

Ginny looked down at the floor and said lowly, "And the one left in him makes seven, the magical number he was asking about."

"OK," said Harry "One down and five to go before I can try to take on Tom."

Ginny shot him a look that he couldn't read but she remained silent not letting on to anyone what she was thinking.

They spent a little more time mulling over possible hiding places and alternate items but came to no other conclusions. Finally Harry and Ginny took their leave and left the Twins teasing Hermione who was firing right back at them. Harry and Ginny chuckled as they left Hermione's room.

**XX**

Charlie sat with Sarah once more in the parlour of the Pendelton's apartment over the Pub. They were cuddled up on the couch and talking. Sarah had pretty much decided after today's display at the Pub that the best thing to do was invite Hermione to be another Bridesmaid because she was sure if she tried to pick one Twin over the other she didn't want to be responsible for whatever would happen.

Charlie laughed and told her "Wise move oh love of my life."

Sarah swatted Charlie and shook her head. "You better not be making fun of me," she said.

Charlie leaned over and kissed her, "Never my love," he replied tenderly.

Sarah leaned over and rested her head against his chest. "Charlie, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am. You have turned my life upside down but for the better."

Charlie hugged her tightly, "Same for me sweetheart, you have made my life so much more complete."

Sarah got quite serious "Charlie, where are we going to live?"

Charlie took a deep breath, "Where do you want to live?" he asked.

Sarah was quiet for a moment, "You'll probably laugh at me," she said shyly.

Charlie smiled at her, "While I can't promise I won't laugh, I will never laugh maliciously at you. I hope to laugh a lot with you."

"Very wise answer," Sarah said with a touch of humour.

"So where do you want to live?" he asked her.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Well you know that little village that the cottage we're working on is in?"

"Yes, It's called Godric's Hollow," answered Charlie.

"Somewhere like that," said Sarah. "A nice little village with nice people, somewhere safe."

"You wouldn't want to live here in Tinworth?" Charlie asked.

Sarah got very quiet and still, she said softly, "No Charlie, I'd rather move away from the sea. It's taken too much away from me and even though I think it's beautiful I'd rather live elsewhere."

Charlie smiled and hugged Sarah to him tightly. "We can live away from the sea Sarah." Charlie wanted to keep The Dragon's Lair a secret for now till it was officially his and then theirs.

"Thank you Charlie," she said. "I think it's best if we don't mention it to my Mum yet though."

"Whatever you say love," Charlie replied.

Sarah looked deep into Charlie's eyes and then leaned into him slowly, kissing him with growing passion. "Charlie," she said softly, "Make love to me again."

Charlie looked around, "Are you sure?" he asked, unsure of what her parents would think.

"Yes Charlie," Sarah said rising and pulled on his hand insistently.

Charlie let himself be pulled to his feet and be led back to Sarah's bedroom. Once inside Sarah shut the door and began to tug at Charlie's shirt. Charlie helped her remove it and then he began to unbutton her blouse. Sarah smiled at him and as he worked her buttons she unbuckled his belt an unzipped his jeans.

Soon they were nude and pressed hotly against one another, Sarah moaning as Charlie's mouth trailed across her body down to her luscious breasts. Once more feeling the exquisite pleasures that Charlie caused throughout her body.

Sarah pulled Charlie up to her so she could kiss him, trusting her tongue into his mouth, tongues dancing together, swirling in a blaze of sensations driving both closer and closer to their peaks.

"Now Charlie," Sarah moaned, "Now, Please."

Charlie positioned himself between Sarah's open inviting legs and he felt her take him in her hand to guide him into her sopping waiting slit. She groaned in appreciation as he buried himself into her.

Both experiencing the unbelievable sensations caused by their joining. Sarah began to thrust back at him in an unbridled attempt to climax soon. She had dreamed of doing this again with her beloved.

"Oh Charlie," she moaned, "Yesss, Please Charlie! Yessss!"

Sarah's first orgasm roared through her like a tidal wave, causing sparks to flash inside her eyelids. She gripped Charlie tighter and urged him to continue wanting to feel once more the overwhelming fire burn within her.

As Charlie approached his climax Sarah approached her second, opening her eyes she locked on Charlie's as they came together in a shattering explosion of rapture. Charlie had never felt anything like it before, his love coupled with the physical connection made it beyond belief in the completeness of their joining.

They lay together in the aftermath of their love making, cuddling and stroking each other, murmuring soft words of love. Two souls who had found each other in a world that was on the verge of going crazy.

**XX**

Ron lay up in his room, thinking hard about the things he had heard today, both from Bill and the Twins. He concentrated first on the talk he had wit the Twins. He had never considered flirting as a training tool for dealing with the opposite sex. It opened whole new area of possibilities that he hadn't thought about. He knew that the Twins were certainly comfortable in dealing with girls and had no trouble either picking them up or dating them. It certainly gave him fodder to think about.

More important to Ron had been his conversation with Bill. His temper was much more of an immediate concern especially dealing with his family. The calming techniques were an important asset with dealing with the anger as it happened but he knew that he needed to work on identifying the core issues that drove the anger.

One thing came to mind was that he was the youngest male child and the pressure to preform to the standards set by his older brothers was sometimes severe. He felt that as a child he got short changed by his parents who had to deal with everyone before him.

Then Ginny had come along and she was something totally different, a girl. The first on in the Weasley line in seven generations. With her being only one year younger than him it just reinforced his lower status in his mind.

Ron hung his head, he was getting a headache thinking about such emotionally charged events from his past. Ron groaned and rubbed his temples. He knew from his talk that it wasn't going to be easy and short. The process would be long and hard, he hoped that Hermione was still there when he got somewhere he could be with her.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny snuggled into each other, under a light blanket with a cooling breeze blowing through the open window.

Tonight they were content just to remain entwined together enjoying the soft touches of intimate lovers relaxing together in serene repose.

"You had great input tonight," Harry said softly.

"Thanks," Ginny replied. "If I can't go I want you armed with the best possible knowledge to fight that damn bastard and his ass kissers."

Harry chuckled lowly, "That's my feisty wife."

Ginny tucked in closer, "Harry what am I going to do? I think I'll go crazy if you have to leave without me?"

Harry felt his heart breaking all over again. Every time he thought of having to leave Ginny he felt as if his chest was wrapped by an iron band, he could hardly breath and his heart pounded in his chest. He too thought he'd go crazy without Ginny.

"I don't know Ginny, I just don't know," he finally replied. "How can I tell you what to do when I feel exactly the same?" He pulled her into a tight embrace and took several deep breaths to try to ease the tightness in his chest.

They cuddled and touched each other, just to be together and enjoy being with the one they loved. It wasn't sexual but it was sensual. Little kisses were exchanged, caresses shared, necks nuzzled, hair and limbs stroked. Love was passed back and forth from one to another and back. It was love at it purest, the caring of two people for each other beyond all else, beyond all reason.

Finally late into the night they snuggled close and fell asleep love binding them in harmony.

**XX**

**AN: **The cottage is done, just the pitch to complete, the team is getting set to leave for the hunt and they are pretty well prepared as far as they are concerned. Charlie and Sarah's wedding plans are progressing but will half the wedding party even be around when the time comes?

As always please review.


	31. Chapter 31

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Sunday dawned bright and clear, Charlie was anxious to get to Godric's Hollow and finish the Quidditch pitch. If they could finish it this afternoon he figured they could present it to Ginny and Harry on Ginny's birthday as a surprise engagement / pre-wedding, we're sorry we were berks gift.

Charlie descended to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for Bill, Fleur and himself. Whistling again in contentment he looked forward to the day ahead.

Sarah would be with him all day again and he felt the warm glow he got whenever he thought of her.

Hearing Bill and Fleur coming down he poured the tea and coffee and set the mugs on the table.

Fleur plunked down in her chair and took a sip of her coffee. "Ummm, Thanks Charlie," she said appreciatively. "I'm really going to miss this when you get married and move out."

Bill looked sleepily at Charlie and asked good humorously, "You are moving out, aren't you?"

Fleur looked at her husband and chuckled, "But why Bill? He is a wonderful cook and guest, every morning he has our breakfast ready and he makes much better coffee than you do."

Bill shook his head with a smile, "Do you want another house mate?" he asked his wife.

"Well Sarah is a very pleasant person and it would be like having my sister here with me," Fleur said wistfully.

Charlie laughed and shook his head, "Sorry Fleur, but I already have plans for where Sarah and I will live."

Bill and Fleur both looked surprised, "Anything you want to fill us in on?" Bill asked.

"Yes Charlie, what have you planned?" Fleur pressed.

Charlie just shook his head, "Sorry you two, but I feel it only right that Sarah is the first to know."

Fleur nodded her head in agreement, "I think that is a very good idea Charlie, your future wife should come first."

Charlie just nodded and turned to Bill, "I want to get going on finishing the pitch, I think we can finish today if we start early enough."

Bill stretched and yawned, "OK, Let me have one more cup of tea and I'll be right with you."

Charlie got up and placed his dishes in the sink. "I'm going to go pick up Sarah and we'll meet you there," he said affably.

Bill and Fleur just smiled and waved him off, new love was a wonderful thing to behold.

"He is really in love with her," Fleur stated.

Bill rose and stood behind Fleur, wrapping his arms around her. "I know how he feels," Bill said softly. "Kind of reminds me of how I felt when I first started going out with you."

Fleur brought a hand up and rested it on Bill's. "Yes and Sarah is acting much like I did, there is nothing like the feeling you get when you find the one you want to spend your life with."

Bill leaned down and kissed the top of Fleur's head. "Will you be joining us today?" he asked.

"Umm, I think that could be arranged," she answered with a smile. "If Charlie is planning to surprise Harry and Ginny with the cottage tomorrow then I want to put some final touches in place and then tomorrow I will put some flowers to welcome them to their new home."

Fleur got a concerned look on her face, "You don't think that Harry will, how you say it, freak out because it is the place his parent's died, do you?"

Bill raised his eyebrows, "I certainly hope not," he said with a frown. "You know I never thought to ask Charlie about that. Rather stupid in hind sight."

Fleur thought for a moment, "I probably shouldn't have said anything. The more I think about Harry and his craving for family I think he will love what we have done."

Bill hugged Fleur tightly for a moment, "I certainly hope you're right," he said.

Bill kissed Fleur once again, "OK, I'll see you later then, why don't you pack a picnic lunch for all of us and we'll treat the others today."

Fleur smiled at her husband, "Just because my work in the house is done you want to make me work today?" she asked good-naturedly.

Bill laughed on his way out the door, "Try not to think of it as work."

Fleur laughed back at her husband and shook her head as she watched him Apparate out of sight.

**XX**

Ron headed downstairs and noticed the door to Hermione's room was open. She was getting a book out of her bag and had her back to the door. Ron knocked on the door frame, startling her a little.

She turned with a smile but most of it disappeared when she saw who it was. "Oh, Hi Ron," she said sadly, but with a touch or warmth.

"Hi Hermione," Ron greeted her, trying to keep the sense of hurt from his voice. "I was wondering if you would be able to help me sometime soon?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Ron critically, "What do you want my help with?" she asked.

Ron looked at the floor before looking back at her. "I talked to Bill yesterday and asked him about how did he get his temper under control and he suggested I get some books on anger management. I thought you might be able to help me pick out the best ones to get," he said somewhat hesitantly.

Hermione was actually impressed that Ron was taking some initiative in learning to control his anger, "I'd be happy to help you with that Ron," she said sincerely.

Ron smiled a little, "Thanks Hermione, that really means a lot to me," he said relieved by her response.

"When did you want to go?" Hermione asked as they headed down for breakfast.

"I was hoping to go this afternoon when I get back," Ron replied.

"That should work out," Hermione said. "What are you doing today," she asked slyly.

Ron smiled a genuine full smile for the first time in ages, "Helping Charlie," he replied with a chuckle. "But nice try, Hermione." he added.

Hermione got a smirk on her face and laughed with Ron. "Well I figured it couldn't hurt," she said. Then in a change of tactics, "I do know it has something to do with "The Cottage"," she said pointedly.

Hermione could see the shock on Ron's face and he opened his mouth as if to say something. Then he smiled at her, "Even better try," he said with a smirk. "But you're not getting anything out of me."

Hermione sighed, "Almost she thought to herself, almost."

They entered the kitchen and found the Twins ensconced in their breakfasts, laughing and joking as usual.

Molly was threatening them with her wand when it turned into a rubber trout and she screamed "All right you two, which one of you switched my wand, Again!" she roared.

Of course the Twins both pointed at the other and Molly couldn't help but start to laugh, "Right, this is the last time I'll let you go on this, next time you'll regret it!" she said good humorously.

Shaking her head she turned to Ron and Hermione, "What can I get you dears for breakfast?" she asked good-naturedly.

Hermione was trying hard not to laugh at the Twins antics and found it hard to answer Molly.

Ron did smile but it was a bit hollow, like something was missing and he just didn't have the energy to join in the fun. "Whatever Mum," he said.

Molly looked at him with a sympathetic look, she knew he was still struggling with his inner demons and it was taking a toll on him. She placed a plate of toast on the table and had to stop the Twins from grabbing it first. "Let Hermione and Ron get some first, I'll have more in a moment," she said shaking her head.

Chastised they said "Yes Mum." Waiting till Ron and Hermione had each taken a piece before the snagged the other slices from the plate.

Molly fried some eggs and cooked some sausage for the two newcomers. Molly never felt better than when she was taking care of feeding her family and friends.

Ron was still eating when the Twins headed out the door and Hermione quickly got up and followed them out. "Hey guy's." she said saucily.

Fred and George turned and looked back at her. They waited till she caught up to them before asking, "What's up good-looking?"

Hermione flashed a smile at them and asked slyly, "So how's the work going on the cottage?" She watched as shock flickered over their faces.

"What do you know about the cottage?" Fred asked with a slight frown on his face.

Hermione smiled, "What do you think I know?" she asked back idly twirling a stray lock of hair.

Fred and George exchanged looks, and George mouthed "Fishing," at Fred.

Fred smiled and shook his head. "I don't think you know much of anything," he said smugly.

Hermione sighed and started to say "Oh Godric," but the oh was very low and the Twins just heard her say the Godric and thought she was saying Godric's Hollow and the panic showed on their faces.

"Godric," Hermione stumbled and then she knew, "Godric's Hollow!" she said triumphantly. Then she realized just what that implied and the shock was written all over her face. "You guys are repairing Harry's parent's house in Godric's Hollow!" she said more as a statement than as a question.

The Twins went into full panic mode, pulling Hermione further from the house and George put his hand over her mouth. "SSSSHHHH!" he cried.

"Sweet Merlin," said Fred. "You really are the smartest witch of your age, aren't you?"

Hermione was still in shock at having figured out the secret and from the Twins no less.

"Please Hermione," begged George, "You can't tell anyone!"

Fred spun her around and with a pleading look, "Hermione, you can't, you just can't tell!"

Hermione sighed with a calming smile, "Why would you think I'd tell anyone?" she asked kindly.

The Twins noticeably relaxed. "We just panicked, if Charlie finds out that you found out from us he'd feed us to the Dragons without a second thought." said Fred.

"Yeah and I think we'd make poor Dragon fodder," added George.

Hermione patted each on the arm, "Don't worry, the secret is safe with me. I'll even take a Wizard's Oath if you want me too."

"No that's. . ." said Fred

"OK," finished George.

"Can you tell me anything else?" Hermione asked.

George looked at Fred and they looked back at Hermione. "Look Hermione, if it was up to us we'd tell you everything," said George.

"But we'd feel better if we talk to Charlie," continued Fred.

Hermione looked a little disappointed but nodded, "OK, I understand. Thanks you two."

Hermione looked at their worried faces and knew this was a big deal. She kissed each on the cheek and repeated, "I promise I won't tell a soul."

Mollified the Twins headed back to the Burrow so that they could Apparate to the Cottage.

George took Hermione's arm and said softly, "I'll talk to Charlie and see if you can't visit this afternoon, OK?"

"That's fine George but don't get yourselves into any trouble on my account," she replied.

"Don't worry Hermione, you're worth a little trouble," Fred added.

They were joined by Ron which effectively ended the conversation, she bid them all goodbye and watched as they Apparated away.

**XX**

Harry had set for himself the goal of keeping Ginny from being down today. Her birthday was tomorrow so he wasn't that worried about that, he just wanted to get her through this day. If he could keep doing that, one day at a time he thought they might get through the next week with out going crazy.

They got up and completed their morning routine, shower with Harry spending extra attention to washing Ginny's hair. Harry could feel a lot of the tension leave Ginny as she relaxed into his caressing hands. Harry even took some extra time and massaged her shoulders. Ginny was near delirious with the attention Harry was pampering her with.

When they were done in the shower and went to get dressed Harry did the same when he combed and brushed her hair. He spent extra time as he lovingly tended to his wife, making sure she knew that she was the centre of his life. His love for her knew no bounds and he would do anything in his power to let her know that fact.

After her hair was done he again massaged her shoulders and back for a while relaxing her more and more. She couldn't help but feel good and she smiled at the attention that Harry was plying her with. She would have stayed there all day if she had her way but Molly finally called them down to breakfast.

After breakfast they decided to head to Diagon Alley and get some more clothes for Harry. He only had the few things that he had picked up when he had gone shopping with Arthur a week ago and he wanted some more before he left on the hunt. He figured that having her help pick out clothes for him would keep her occupied and they could have a lot of fun doing it.

Harry informed Molly of their intentions and then they were off. They Apparated to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and entered through the brick archway. Harry took a small detour to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and bought them each a small ice cream.

They had a good time tasting each other's flavour and playing around, licking small drips from each others mouth and chin. Ginny was having a great time with Harry and totally forgetting about the things that were troubling her.

Harry had noticed the large number of Auror's wandering around was surprised when they noticed a couple heading right for them. When they got closer Harry and Ginny recognized one as Tonks and she was smiling at them.

"Wotcher Harry! Ginny! How's the Happy Couple?" she said enthusiastically. Stepping forward she hugged Ginny and then Harry.

Harry and Ginny watched Tonks carefully, wondering what she had meant by the "Happy Couple"?

"I hope I'm not getting anyone into trouble but Arthur let me know that you two are engaged," she whispered to them.

Harry and Ginny relaxed some but where happy that Tonks' partner had wandered away slightly to keep a better eye down the street and didn't hear about the engagement.

Ginny whispered back, "Thanks, but we'd really like to keep it a secret for now"

"I know but I had to say something to you two. I haven't let anyone else know, not even Remus," she said slyly.

"Remus?" asked Harry.

Tonks giggled and blushed, "Yeah well we've been hanging out a little whenever he can spend some time around here."

Ginny looked closely at Tonks and said teasingly, "I think someone here likes Remus Lupinnnn!"

Tonks blushed even further, "Please don't say anything, I'm keeping your engagement a secret, couldn't you do the same?"

Ginny hugged Tonks, "No problem, Right Harry?"

"Right Tonks. Don't worry we won't tell a soul," agreed Harry.

Tonks smiled at them and they slowly walked down the street toward Madam Malkin's. "So what are you two up to today?" she asked.

"I'm going to get Harry some new clothes," said Ginny with a grin.

Tonks looked at Harry's attire "He looks pretty good," said Tonks.

"Well he did pick up a few things the other day but most of his stuff is still hand-me-downs from his whale of a cousin," replied Ginny.

Tonks laughed at Ginny's description, "Yeah I had the dubious pleasure of meeting his cousin once," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "And once was enough for me."

They made their way up the street till they arrived outside Madam Malkin's. Tonks hugged both again, "You also might want to try the new store up the street a ways, Murphy's Muggle Mantles," she said with a laugh.

Ginny thanked her and as Tonks left to join her partner Harry and Gunny entered Madam Malkin's.

**XX**

Charlie and Bill levitated the last of the goal hoops into place while the Twins kept it steady and Ron began to back fill the hole to keep it in place. Finally it was in and set. It had been hot and dirty work but now it was complete.

Charlie surveyed the pitch with a critical eye. The trees surrounding the area made a great wind break and were high enough to allow pretty much unrestricted play. The field would need mowing to get it to regulation height but other than that it looked fantastic. Though unneeded there was actually room on either side for a couple of sets of stands. Charlie thought that you could make a fine local village stadium from the set-up they had here on the Potter Cottage property.

Sarah came up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Looks good Love," she said proudly.

Charlie looked her in the eyes and smiled before giving her a thank you kiss. "I can really say it's done now," he said with a look of satisfaction.

The Twins were looking at the pitch with a little bit of envy, "To bad we don't have brooms with us," Fred said.

Charlie looked at him with a bit of annoyance. "No one is going to play till Harry and Ginny say so," he said with finality.

George looked taken aback, "It was just a thought Charlie," he said defensively.

"I know," said Charlie contritely. "I just want everything to be perfect. We owe them that," he added lowly.

The Twins looked at him with understanding, "Yeah, Charlie, that we do," they said.

As they started back to the Cottage the Twins followed close to Charlie and Sarah.

"Ah Charlie," said Fred.

"Could we have. . ." added George

"Quick word. . ."

"With you?"

Charlie stopped and without even turning he knew he probably wasn't going to be pleased with this conversation. Turning around and looking at the Twins did nothing to allay those fears. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he kept a tight grip on Sarah and said with a resigned voice, "What is it now?" he asked.

Both Fred and George looked very uncomfortable and didn't want to meet his eyes. "Well you see," started George.

"We were talking to Hermione this morning," continued Fred.

"And we've told you she's been trying to find out,"

"What we've been up to."

"Well she kind of. . ."

"Figured out . . ."

"What we've been . . . ."

"Up to."

Charlie's eyes were shifting back and forth between the Twins as they see-sawed back and forth with their twin-speak.

When he didn't say anything George continued, "She is the smartest witch. . ."

"Of her age," added Fred.

"And she promised. . . ."

"Not to tell a soul."

Charlie's annoyance had grown to severe irritation and it showed in his features, his furrowed brow and tight lipped face illustrated his growing ire.

"She'd like to come and see what we've accomplished," George said softly.

Sarah gave Charlie a gentle squeeze and smiled at him when he looked at her. Slowly his body relaxed as he stared into her eyes and then with a chuckle he said "You two are lucky that Sarah is here."

Rolling his eyes he said "OK, when would she like to visit?"

The Twins visibly loosened up when Charlie spoke, "Sometime this afternoon?" Fred said hopefully.

Charlie looked at Sarah again before answering "Why don't one of you go get her now and she can join us for lunch."

George being closer and having a free path to the gate bolted away before Fred could even move. His shocked look made Sarah laugh "He who hesitates is lost," she said.

Fred laughed, "That's OK, it's just escorting her back here."

**XX**

Harry and Ginny exited Murphy's Muggle Mantles laughing hysterically. They had bought him quite a few pieces in both Madam Malkin's and Murphy's but Ginny also had him try on all kinds of outrageous shirts and trousers. Even though he thought he looked ridiculous in them he had indulged Ginny and knew he had done the right thing.

She was laughing so hard her sides hurt as they recalled the most hilarious of the outfits she had put together, even the sales girl had gotten into the game, especially when she saw the large pile of things they were actually buying.

Harry knew it was a small price to pay for making Ginny so happy. He loved to see her laughing and joking. Her face lit up and she looked even more beautiful to him when she did so.

Right next door was another new shop called Callie's Candies and Harry steered Ginny inside. Since the shop had just recently opened there were numerous free samples for them to try.

Ginny fell in love with a Double deep chocolate truffle that she tried and while she was wandering around the other side of the store Harry hurriedly purchased some so he could surprise her with them for her Birthday.

He had just packed it away when Ginny came running around the corner with something else for him to try, some kind of caramel crème that was also very good. In fact everything was wonderful, except for a couple of items with coconut, but that may just have been Harry's prejudice due to an awful concoction that his Aunt had made him eat.

Harry did purchase several more items with Ginny present that they shared as they walked down Diagon Alley to the place they could use to Apparate home to the Burrow.

They were still laughing and joking with one another as they approached the door and they were almost run over by George and Hermione as they came running out.

Ginny laughed at the two of them as they almost fell over in their attempt to avoid her and Harry. "Where you two off to in such a hurry," Ginny asked smiling at the pair before them.

George looked slightly embarrassed and Hermione was even worse. George recovered much faster and said "Uh, nowhere in particular."

Hermione shot him a look that spoke volumes, that said "Oh yeah, that fooled them."

Ginny and Harry lost it and began to laugh hysterically. Finally Ginny got out "Go on, get out of here before you kill us with laughter."

As they went inside and took their purchases up to their room Ginny asked Harry "Where do you think they were off to?"

"Truthfully?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked at him appraisingly. "Yeah truthfully," she said.

"I think your brothers are planning some surprise for either you or us," he replied.

"You think so?" Ginny asked not quite believing him.

"Yeah I do," Harry answered matter-of-factually.

"What do you think they're planning," Ginny asked conspiratorially.

"No idea," said Harry plainly.

"Aren't you curious?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Not really Gin," Harry answered.

"Why?" she asked.

Harry pulled her into his lap, "Ginny, growing up I never got anything, no birthday or Christmas presents nothing, not even new clothes. So if someone wants to give me something as a surprise I'll let them. Getting anything is special to me."

Ginny hugged into Harry, "Yeah that does put a different perspective on things," she said with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad you're here now my beloved husband," she whispered as she kissed him on his neck and nibbled on his ear.

Harry smiled back at her and let her keep up her attention on him. He felt her love as he held her in his arms and wouldn't have traded places with anyone else in the world.

**XX**

George took Hermione by side-along Apparation to Godric's Hollow and as soon as they arrived he handed her a piece of paper. She looked at it and saw the Cottage come into view. Her impression of it was total shock. It looked fabulous and so inviting.

She turned to George who was trying to hustle her forward. "You guys have performed a _Fedalius _on the property," she stated.

As George pulled her through the gate he said "Bill performed it, Now come on, we'll miss lunch if we don't hurry."

Hermione laughed at George, "Typical Weasley male," she muttered under her breath, which just drew a smile from her companion.

As they rounded the side of the Cottage Hermione saw everyone gathering around a table that Fleur was unpacking a large picnic basket on. Everyone turned their way and greeted Hermione cordially.

Fred came up and took her into a hug, "Glad you could come, wait till you see everything, I think Charlie and Bill have done a fantastic job of planning this whole thing. I think Ginny and Harry will love it."

After a lunch hurried along by Fred and George, Charlie, much to the displeasure of the Twins, took Hermione on a tour of the cottage. Inside and to the left was the parlour that led back to Harry's study. Hermione admired the Gryffindor décor and knew that Harry would love it.

Back through the parlour, which she found very warm and inviting, they went into the kitchen. It was similar to the Burrow's but with a slightly updated feel. She could see Ginny and Harry spending a lot of time there raising their children and having the family visit for meals. Behind the kitchen was the laundry and mudroom leading out to the patio / sitting area that faced south and west, perfect for entertaining and sitting outside enjoying the views.

They went upstairs, to the left was the sitting / study area that led to the new wing of bedrooms and to the right was the nursery and master suite. Hermione saw the crib and rocker and it brought tears to her eyes knowing how much it would mean to Harry. The master suite was a spectacular hide-away for Harry and Ginny, the kind of place a couple could retreat to so they could be alone in exquisite comfort.

Hermione was overwhelmed by what they had done in such a short time, even with magic it seemed almost impossible.

"There's one more thing to show you," Charlie said as he led her back downstairs.

They exited out the back, crossed the patio and garden area and headed toward the tree line. Hermione was wondering where they were going but she followed Charlie through the trees. Once the trees thinned out and they stepped into the meadow Hermione was flabbergasted to see the Quidditch Pitch.

"Charlie!," she cried. "Harry and Ginny are going to love this."

The Twins and Ron had worked all morning to magically mow the meadow so that it was near regulation height and the new goal hoops gleamed in the afternoon sun, just waiting for the first Quaffle to be tossed.

Hermione and Charlie walked back to the Cottage and met with the others who were waiting for them to see her reaction. Charlie joined the other workers, taking Sarah by the waist and pulling her close. They all waited to hear what Hermione had to say.

Hermione could see the anticipation in the faces staring at her. Smiling she said "You have all done a fabulous job, I can't think of any reason for them not to love everything you have done. The only question I have is when are you planning to give it to them?"

They all smiled and Charlie said "Tomorrow!"

**XX**

**AN:** Project Potter is complete and Hermione got the secret out of the Twins. Ron actually asked for some help and time is growing short for the hunt to begin.


	32. Chapter 32

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Harry was upstairs putting away the clothes they had bought for him while Ginny was downstairs with her mother helping get dinner started. After he was done with the clothes he checked out his gifts for Ginny's birthday. He had several that he planned to give her throughout the day with the Firebolt being the last and to be given when they were having her birthday dinner with the family.

He had the chocolates he had just bought, a nice sterling charm bracelet with a Golden Snitch Charm, a new set of quills with some scented note parchment and a set of antique turtle-shell hair combs with sterling accents to keep her hair under control. Harry smiled and figured he was all set for Ginny's birthday.

Harry made sure that everything was hidden and then headed down to the kitchen to see if he could be of any help.

**XX**

The group was getting ready to disperse from Godric's Hollow, Bill and Fleur were heading back to Shell Cottage, the Twins were looking at Hermione to see if she wanted company when she headed back the Burrow, Ron was waiting to see if Hermione was going to head with him directly to Diagon Alley and Charlie asked Sarah to take a walk with him.

The Twins were surprised to see Hermione talking to Ron as she hadn't had much interaction with him lately. She spoke with him and then saw the Twins waiting for her. She said something to Ron and headed their way.

""Hey Gred, Forge," she said with a smile.

"Ready to go?" asked Fred.

"I'm going with Ron to Diagon Alley," she replied.

This caught the Twins by surprise, "Can we ask what for?" asked George.

"He asked me for some help and I said I'd give it to him," answered Hermione. "Do you guy's mind coming along? I'd feel better with a group than just the two of us."

Fred and George looked at each other remembering the attack that prompted them to close their shop temporarily. "We'd be glad to come along," they said.

They all walked back over to Ron and then they Apparated away.

**XX**

Charlie took Sarah's hand and led her out of the property. They headed into the village at a slow walk.

"Where are we headed?" asked Sarah.

"Since you said you wanted to live somewhere like this village I thought we might take a walk through it and kind of get a feel for it," Charlie said off handedly.

Sarah just smiled and said "OK."

They walked on till they got the square where the monument to James and Lily was. Charlie took her up to it so she could read the plaque.

Sarah looked at Charlie when she was done. "It's hard to believe that the nice young man who is engaged to your sister is that little baby who's parents died in the cottage we fixed up," she said softly.

"I know," he replied. "And the fact that he has turned out to be the wonderful, caring person that he is I find equally remarkable."

Charlie lead her the long way around the square before leading her on the lane out towards The Dragon's Lair. As they came up to the property Sarah looked at the cottage and a smile grew on her face.

"Charlie!" she said excitedly. "Look at this cottage! Isn't it beautiful?"

Charlie smiled at her. "Yes it is," he replied.

"Oh Charlie," she sighed. "I could see us living in a cottage like this and raising a family, couldn't you?"

Charlie pulled Sarah into a hug. "Yes I could," he said with a chuckle.

"Look Charlie, there's a for sale sign. Let's go up and see if anyone is home!" Sarah said pulling him towards the gate.

Charlie let himself be pulled up to the door and he knocked using the Dragon knocker. Sarah saw it and made a fuss with Charlie being a Dragon Handler.

Willow opened the door and said with a smile "Good afternoon Charlie."

Sarah's jaw dropped open as she stared at her fiancé.

"Good afternoon Willow. I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée Sarah Pendelton," he said amicably.

"Well come in you two," she replied good-naturedly. "I was just about to make myself some tea, you will join me of course." Once again giving her guests no option.

Once seated in the kitchen Sarah finally got her voice back, "Charles Weasley! You've been here before!" she stated.

"Very good," said Willow. "Quick one you've got here Charlie," she said with a laugh.

Sarah blushed and covered her face with her hands and seemed to be shaking with sobs. Willow laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and said softly "No reason to be upset dear."

Sarah uncovered her face and the shaking was her stifled laughter. "Oh Merlin," she cried. "Charlie you sure are full of surprises."

Charlie and Willow joined in her laughter and sharing her mirth at the situation. "So I take it you didn't tell her about this place beforehand, did you?" asked Willow.

Charlie kept chuckling and managed to get out "Ah no, I didn't."

Willow poured the tea and got out a plate full of biscuits for them before she sat down and joined them at the table. "I really didn't expect you to stop by so quickly even though I did say I'd like to meet this delightful young lady," she said to Charlie.

"So when did you stop by here?" Sarah asked.

"Yesterday," said Charlie. "I was going to wait till things were more final but then you said you'd like to live in a village like this one and I just had to see your reaction to The Dragon's Lair."

Sarah looked at him sceptically. "The Dragon's Lair?" she asked.

Willow was the one who answered, "Oh yes," she said. "My late sister and her husband named it that, he was a Dragon Handler too."

Sarah was totally shocked by that revelation, she wasn't a big believer in coincidences and this was just reinforcing that belief.

Willow dragged Sarah away to give her a tour of the house while Charlie sat and enjoyed his tea, daydreaming about sitting here in the mornings with Sarah and a brood of kids eagerly awaiting their breakfasts. Charlie felt a sense of contentment come over him, life certainly had taken a turn and he was happy with the direction it was headed.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny retired early being a bit tired from their busy afternoon wandering around Diagon Alley shopping for Harry's clothes. Being tired as they were the just spent some time snuggling together, tenderly caressing each other, sharing small kisses and gentle touches before drifting off to sleep.

Ginny awoke to find a small present resting on her chest and Harry was laying next to her pretending to be asleep. Very quietly and carefully so not to disturb Harry, Ginny began to unwrap her present. Taking off the last of the paper she carefully opened the box and inside was a Sterling Silver Charm Bracelet with a small Golden Snitch attached. Tucked inside was a note that read "_You need not Seek any further, You have captured my Heart, Love Always, Harry."_

Ginny smiled as she put the bracelet on and watched the morning sun sparkle on the shiny golden surface of the charm. She noticed Harry watching her with his eyes open with only the tiniest of slits and a small smile on his face.

She leaned over and kissed him soundly and said "Thank you, my husband."

Harry returned her kiss with one of his own and replied "Your welcome, my wife. Do you like your first gift?"

"First?" she asked.

Yes," Harry chuckled. "One of many you'll be getting throughout the day."

Ginny smiled at Harry, "I like the sound of that," she said with a grin.

"Now what do you want to do first?" Harry asked.

"Do?" Ginny questioned.

"Well this is your day so you get to pick what we do," Harry replied.

Ginny eyes Harry seductively, "What do you think I want to do first?" she said running her hand lightly across his chest.

Harry grinned back at her and entwining a hand into her fiery tresses he slowly pulled her to him kissing her deeply.

Ginny responded and began to run her hands over Harry's body. Slowly they came together with Harry finally entering Ginny until their mind and bodies became one in the age old joining of man and woman.

Much later as Ginny relaxed, resting her head on Harry's chest and smiling a Cat That Ate the Canary Smile, she said "That was a great way to start the day."

Harry could find no reason to disagree with her and they spent the next hour or so just cuddling in bed, enjoying being close to one another, sharing their warmth and love undisturbed by the outside world.

**XX**

Ron had awoken early and laid in bed reading one of the books that Hermione had helped him pick out. It was slow going, much harder than his school work, at least to him. From core beliefs, environmental triggers, emotional triggers, subconscious triggers and all the rest he knew it wasn't going to be easy. And he had just begun the first book.

Ron shut the book and laid it aside, right now it was to much for him to absorb. He picked up another one that covered ways on dealing with stress and anger, glancing through he saw chapters on relaxation techniques including visualization and sound techniques. Ron began reading hoping to find things to help him deal with his inner demons.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny finally arose and began their morning routine, starting with their shower Harry paid even more attention to Ginny this morning than he had the previous one. Washing her hair and paying special attention to making sure she enjoyed the treatment more than ever Harry had Ginny groaning with delight.

Even after finishing her hair Harry didn't stop with his lavish treatment, he washed her body slowly and sensually, making Ginny tremble with the sensations he was causing making her wish everyday was her birthday.

Once done in the shower they headed back down to their room where Harry continued his lavish treatment spending extra time combing and brushing her fiery mane till it was silky smooth and shining at it's maximum. He also massaged her neck and shoulders working any knots and tension from her.

While Ginny sat there with her eyes closed, Harry stealthily placed a small package on the dressing table in front of her. The Harry carefully leaned in and kissed Ginny tenderly. After the kiss Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she smiled languorously at Harry "Ummm, Thanks love," she whispered.

Ginny then noticed the small package sitting on the dressing table in front of her and her smile brightened. "Oooh, present number two," she said. Opening it up she found several of the Double Deep Chocolate Truffles that Harry had bought.

Grinning she popped one into her mouth and moaned in pleasure as she let it melt in her mouth. Harry had never seen someone eat something so sensually. Ginny's eyes were shut and her tongue slowly licked over her lips several times drawing in every last drop of the luscious chocolate delight.

"Oh Harry," she said breathlessly, "That tasted so much better than at the shop yesterday."

Ginny stood in front of Harry and looked at him seductively and with a smile she popped another one into her mouth. After letting it melt for a moment she took Harry into a deep open mouthed kiss, sharing the sinful taste of the chocolate while sharing their love with the kiss.

Harry could not believe the sensations running through him, the taste of the chocolate blended with Ginny's taste combined with the warm silkiness of the melted confection and Ginny's tongue was a sensual delight. He'd never think of chocolate in the same way again. Ginny shared the last of the first batch of the truffles in the same way and they were both feeling the effects of the chocolates and their kisses making their heads spin. Ginny snuggled into his arms sighing contently. They spent several minutes just standing there enjoying being close.

"This has already been the best birthday of my life," she whispered, "And the day has just begun."

Hand in hand they headed down to breakfast where they found everyone sitting around the table. The Twins gave them a funny grin and teased them about their late arrival at the table, but all in good natured fun and everyone wished Ginny a Happy Birthday.

Ginny didn't seem to mind at all and sat down next to Harry and serenely bore everything in silence with a smile on her face. Harry watched her closely and was amazed as it all broke on her like waves hitting an immovable rock.

Molly came over and served them, knowing what Ginny always ordered for her special birthday breakfast, Chocolate Chip Pancakes with diced strawberries and clotted cream.

Ginny ate slowly savouring every single bite, Harry and her feeding one another off their plates as they were wont to do. Each taking delight in the sharing of their food, knowing that it was more than plain sustenance that they were exchanging.

Finally breakfast was over and while Ginny and Harry lingered over a second mug of tea, Arthur rose and kissed Ginny on the head, wishing her a Happy Birthday again, he took his tea and the _Sunday Prophet _into the parlour to read and listen to the wireless.

Ron also rose and wished Ginny a Happy Birthday as he took one of his anger management books into the parlour, joining his father in the quiet solitude offered there. The rest remained at the table enjoying small talk and enjoying the companionship of family.

Molly asked, "What have you got planned for the day?" Looking at Harry for an answer assuming he had planned an elaborate day for Ginny.

Harry smiled back at her and answered "That's totally up to Ginny, I told her that this is her day and we'll do whatever she wishes."

Everyone looked at Ginny expectantly and she smiled at them "I think after we're finished here Harry and I will take a nice long walk to work off some of this scrumptious breakfast and then have a nice picnic alone, that is if Hermione and the Twins don't wish to join us and then maybe some Quidditch this afternoon."

Hermione and the Twins immediately said they would love to join them for the picnic but what surprised Ginny the most was the reaction to her mentioning Quidditch. She had expected an enthusiastic response from the Twins which she did get but the enthusiastic reaction from Hermione was totally unexpected but taking a page from Harry's book she let it slide knowing that sooner or later all would be revealed.

She and Harry rose and walked out hand in hand, strolling towards the apple orchard and the woods beyond. They were headed no where in particular just enjoying being together and the day.

Ginny led them to a secluded spot near the pond at the back edge of the property. Hardly anyone had come here since they were young kids hunting for frog spawn and the like.

Harry conjured a blanket for them to sit on in the shade of the trees that lined the bank of the small pond. It was a peaceful relaxing spot that just begged to be used by the young couple to explore their relationship and each other. They spent some time discussing their hopes and desires, their future together, how many kids did they each want, (Harry said it didn't matter to him, that was up to Ginny to decide, he just wanted to have children as in more than one), where did they want to live. (some place small with a sense of community), it was amazing how their expectations matched almost identically.

Soon they fell silent and Ginny looked lovingly at Harry. She took her hand and gently stroked Harry's cheek while gazing into his eyes. No words were needed as their love was evident in their looks.

Slowly Ginny leaned into Harry and kissed him softly and tenderly. They broke apart briefly to look at one another before returning to kissing. The kisses soon began to become more heated and they spent the remainder of the morning snogging and groping each other. The furthest they went was Harry running his hand up under Ginny's shirt to massage her breasts and tweak her nipples while Ginny limited her actions to running her hands over Harry's body, occasionally running her hand over his manhood through his jeans. All this was just priming each other for later that night when they would make love again.

Flushed with their desire they finally rose to return to the Burrow to head out for their picnic with Hermione and the Twins.

**XX**

Returning to the Burrow Ginny and Harry found Hermione and the Twins waiting with a large picnic basket already packed and ready. Ginny frowned playfully saying they better had packed her favourites or they would all be in big trouble.

Molly laughed and assured her that she'd be pleased with the meal that she had packed so Ginny shouldn't worry.

Ginny laughed back telling everyone that she was really liking the idea Harry had come up with of her having everything her way for the day.

Ginny decided that she wanted to go to a spot near Shell Cottage on the cliffs overlooking the sea.

"Brilliant," cried the Twins in genuine enthusiasm.

The five teens Apparated to Shell Cottage and Ginny began to lead them down the coast toward the spot she remembered with a magnificent view out over the ocean.

George excused himself and ran to let Bill or Charlie know where they were headed. He found Fleur in the kitchen and hastily explained to her about the picnic down the coast.

"Don't worry George, I'll let Charlie know where Ginny and Harry are, you get back and just keep them there for at least an hour so we can arrange everything," Fleur said.

As he hurried to catch up with the others George knew that things couldn't be going any better. He actually caught up to the others well before they reached the spot where Ginny wanted to have the picnic and when she and Harry weren't looking he gave a thumbs up to Fred and Hermione who both broke into grins knowing what was coming.

They finally arrived at the place Ginny had picked and they spread out the blanket for the picnic. Molly had out done herself in preparing the lunch for the hungry teens. She had packed enough to feed twice their number and then some.

Harry enjoyed feeding small bits of fruit and cheeses to Ginny who lay with her head on his lap. Ginny couldn't believe how attentive Harry was and she knew she was extremely lucky to have such a loving husband.

Suddenly they heard someone coming along the path and Harry got a concerned look on his face as he struggled to get his wand out without dumping Ginny off his lap.

Fred looked over and held up his hand. "It's OK Harry it's just Charlie and Bill."

Ginny sat up next to Harry and said "Wonder what they're doing here?"

Harry looked over at her and leaned in to whisper something in her ear that the others couldn't hear. "Looks like we're going to find out what they've been up to," he said with a grin.

Ginny smiled and whispered back, "You think so?"

Harry just nodded to her making the others wonder what they were talking about.

Charlie and Bill came into the clearing where they were seated. "Hi everyone," they said. After the were greeted they went over to where Ginny and Harry were seated. Charlie took the lead, "Ginny, Harry we have a surprise for you two."

Harry gave Ginny a knowing look and she swatted his arm as he whispered to her "I told you so."

This caused Ginny to laugh and stick her tongue out at him which he took good-naturedly.

Charlie and Bill extended their hands and helped Ginny and Harry rise. "We need to take you somewhere to show you the surprise," Charlie explained.

Hermione and the Twins quickly packed up the remains of the lunch and said "You're not leaving us behind!"

Bill laughed and said, "We'll give you a head start."

Fred, George and Hermione all disappeared with a crack as they Apparated away leaving Charlie, Bill, Harry and Ginny standing there overlooking the sea.

Charlie looked at Ginny and Harry closely, "So I take it from your reaction you know something about what's going on?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny smiled at him, "Yes and no," she said enigmatically.

Charlie and Bill looked at one another, "Mind explaining that statement?" Charlie asked.

Ginny laughed at her brother. "Well Harry figured out that you were up to something but as he has never had much given to him he is content to let things unfold and he convinced me that I should do the same. He figured we'd find out sooner or later and look here it is," she said matter-of-factually.

Charlie and Bill just shook their heads, it seemed so un-Weasley like not to try and discover what someone else was planning.

Charlie came forward and took Ginny by the arm while Bill did the same to Harry. "Ready?" Charlie asked.

When he got affirmatives from the two of them he and Bill side-along Apparated them to Godric's Hollow. When they arrived Bill had them face away from the property and handed Ginny a piece of parchment telling her "Read this and pass it to Harry."

When they both had read it Charlie said with a grin "Turn around."

Ginny and Harry turned around and held hands as they took in the sight before them. The restored vista of Potter Cottage was there before them and they stood gobsmacked by the sight.

In front stood the whole Weasley family, (minus Percy) and Sarah who were waiting with breathless anticipation of Ginny and Harry's reaction.

Ginny was amazed at what she saw but actually spent more time watching Harry. He stepped forward with wide eyed wonder written on his face, tinged with a bit of longing.

Clutching Ginny's hand tightly he walked slowly towards the gate where he paused for a moment as he slowly ran his hand along the top staring at it intently. Saying nothing he opened it and walked through.

He stopped again inside the gate and stared up at the Cottage with Ginny by his side. Ginny whispered "Are you OK Harry?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding at her before turning back to the Cottage and started walking toward the front door. They were followed closely by Charlie and Bill who were also watching Harry closely.

Harry paused as he came to the door and a memory came flashing into his mind. He gasped as it over took him, he saw himself as a baby being carried up the walk by his father towards the open door and his mother was standing there laughing at the two of them.

Ginny asked concerned "Harry what is it?"

Harry sighed, "A memory," was all he said as he opened the door and stepped inside. He kept a tight grip on Ginny's hand and they were followed by Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Sarah. The rest of the Weasleys headed around back to the patio area to await for the ones inside to make their way out there.

Harry turned at once to the kitchen and looked in there as intently as he had the front door. Again a memory flashed into his mind, his dad was seated at the table and he was pulling Lily into his lap and giving her a kiss.

Ginny could tell that another memory was flooding into Harry's mind and she was concerned by his reaction.

Harry turned back and headed to the parlour, where he paused again as another memory came flooding in, He was riding a toy broom and his dad and Sirius were chasing him, laughing hysterically as he scooted around the room.

Harry's eyes began to glisten and he suddenly turned and ran up the stairs hauling Ginny with him. The other four followed as quickly as they could wondering what Harry was thinking.

Harry turned momentarily towards where the nursery used to be but then he turned away and he went to the master bedroom side. He glanced into the room they had set up as the nursery and he froze when he saw the rocker and crib.

Ginny held on as he slowly walked in and over to the rocking chair, staring at it all the way. Another memory came unbidden, Lily was rocking him in the rocker singing a lullaby. Suddenly Harry was overwhelmed and he sunk to his knees and began to cry. Ginny sunk next to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him closely.

"Harry what is it?" she asked softly.

"My Mum," was all he could get out.

Bill and Fleur and Charlie and Sarah stood in the doorway very concerned about what Harry was experiencing.

Fleur and Sarah took the initiative and made their way into the room. The both kneeled down on either side of Harry and Ginny and wrapped their arms around them.

"Are you OK?" asked Fleur softly.

Harry finally lifted his head from Ginny's shoulder and gave Fleur a wan smile. "Believe it or not Fleur, yes I am. It's been a bit overwhelming but all I can say is. . . . I'm Home!" He turned and looked at the rocker and his eyes traced the Potter name. "My Mum rocked me in that chair and I slept in that crib. You all have given me and Ginny a gift beyond anything I ever expected."

Harry wiped his eyes and stood up along with the three women and he smiled at them, "What else do you have to show us?" he asked.

Charlie and Bill breathed a sigh of relief on hearing Harry's words. They led Harry and Ginny into the master suite and showed the wonders of comfort they had installed. The bath and shower were designed to give them the utmost of pampering and Ginny noticed there was plenty of room for two.

The bedroom was just as lavishly appointed and was also designed to give them the most comfort that it could. Fresh flowers adorned the dresser and bath.

They led the happy couple out back to the new wing with the guest room and what would be rooms for their children. Ginny now could look around more and take in all that was to see. She was overwhelmed by all the details that had gone into the renovations and was as thrilled as Harry at what they were seeing.

The group made it's way back downstairs and they showed them the study for Harry at the back which made Ginny tease him about her being jealous of having a retreat to disappear into.

They finally made their way back through the kitchen and out back to the patio where everyone else waited. By now Harry and Ginny were beaming with all they had seen so far. Harry and Ginny plopped into chairs totally overwhelmed. Fleur was the one that spoke up "So how do you like it so far?"

"So Far?" said a disbelieving Ginny.

They all laughed at Ginny's reaction.

Charlie looked at them and said, "Harry, Ginny, we want you to know that though this is a gift and it is Ginny's birthday this isn't a birthday gift. We did this so you would know that we accept your relationship and hope it goes toward repaying you for the pain we caused. We know now that what we did was probably the stupidest thing we may have ever done."

Bill was next and said "Since this was a major effort and we all had a hand in planning and doing the work and you are now engaged, we want you to also consider this an engagement – prewedding gift as well.

Harry and Ginny stood and joined hands. Ginny looked at each brother in turn, "I want you all to know that we appreciate what you have done here for us. While I was extremely hurt by what you did I want you to know that this shows that you do love us and while I think we still have some things to work out Harry and I are extremely grateful for what you have done."

Sarah was the only one that saw Harry and Ginny surreptitious rub their hands over their ring fingers and she wondered what it meant. It was blocked from her mind by Charlie coming up and taking her by the waist.

Ginny then led Harry to her brothers and one at at time she hugged them and Harry shook their hands. "Now what did you mean by so far?" Ginny asked.

Charlie smiled, "Please come this way," he said as he took Sarah by the hand and started to walk toward the tree line.

Harry and Ginny followed after Charlie and Sarah with the rest of the Weasleys following behind.

As they approached the end of the trees Charlie and Sarah came up to Harry and Ginny saying "Close your eyes," as they each took one by the arm. Harry kept a tight hold of Ginny's hand as they were led forward.

Finally they came to a stop and Harry heard the rest come up behind them. "Open your eyes," he heard from Charlie.

Harry and Ginny opened their eyes and looked before them and saw the gleaming new Quidditch pitch. Their faces broke into wide smiles at seeing everything.

"Brilliant!" Harry said.

"If we only had our brooms," added Ginny.

The Twins smiled gleefully, "We'll be right back!"

**XX**

**AN:** So The Cottage has been presented, let me know what you think. Plus Ginny's birthday isn't even over yet.


	33. Chapter 33

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

It took several minutes but within a short amount of time the Twins returned carrying everybody's brooms and the crate of Quidditch Balls.

Ginny squealed with delight, "I did say I wanted to play Quidditch today" she said with a laugh.

It was decided that Bill and Charlie would be team captains and they began choosing players. In the end the teams ended up being Bill, Harry, Ginny, Sarah and George against Charlie, Fred, Fleur, Arthur and Ron.

Hermione and Molly declining to play and they conjured chairs so they could watch in comfort.

Bill played goal for his team with Harry as Seeker and George, Ginny and Sarah as Chasers. Charlie's team had him as Seeker with Ron playing goal and Fred, Fleur and Arthur as Chasers. Since they were playing five a side they decided to play without the Bludgers.

The game was hard fought with a slight edge going to Bill's team though they would have ended up losing if it hadn't been for Sarah flying very close to Charlie at the last second to keep him from getting the Snitch so that Harry could get the grab.

Sarah was very proud of herself for her quick action that saved the game for her team and she was soundly congratulated by her team-mates for allowing their win.

Of course this caused a lot of congenial kidding of Charlie about his fiancée blocking him from catching the Snitch that cost him the game. He took it good-naturedly especially when he got a conciliatory kiss from Sarah.

Charlie enjoyed the kiss so much he said "If I get kissed like this every time I lose I may have to do it more often." Which caused everyone to laugh at him.

Sarah also took a lot of good-natured teasing also for causing her fiancé to lose the game but she just smiled and said "He was on the other team so I had to stop him!"

Everyone was impressed with how well she had flown and played and they all wanted to know where and how she had learned to play so well.

Sarah blushed and explained "Well Tinworth has had a village team for years and we have a kids training program, so as part of our home schooling we got to play quite a bit. I was one of the top chasers while I was going to school."

Fred came up and hugged her tight, followed closely by George. "We like her Charlie," they said. "She's a keeper!"

To which Sarah said, "No, I'm a Chaser!"

The Twins looked at her with surprise on their faces. George said with a smile, "You better marry her quick Charlie or I will!"

"No! Me!," shouted Fred!

Sarah playfully ran to Charlie and with mock horror cried "Save me Charlie!"

Charlie spun her behind him and glared at the Twins "Stay away from her you two," he growled with a smirk on his face. "Go find your own women."

Everyone was laughing and having a good time enjoying the camaraderie of family having a great time.

Molly looked at her watch and realized she need to get back to the Burrow to finish preparing Ginny's Birthday dinner and Hermione, Fleur and Sarah decided to go help since they had spent so much time at Potter Cottage that Molly was running a little late.

Harry and Ginny made their way back up to the cottage and went back inside to look around some more. Harry was taken by the amount of personal items that they had found and put up in the house. There were a number of photographs of his parents and grandparents that really meant a lot to him.

They were eventually joined by the remainder of the Weasley men who came in discussing the Quidditch game that they had just played. Bill and Charlie were leading the conversation about various different plays that had taken place and of course the final play of Sarah thwarting Charlie came up. But it was with a sense of admiration at Sarah's play and how well she fit in with the family that was the main topic. All agreed that Charlie was a very lucky man to have found someone like Sarah.

Harry found that there was Butterbeer stocked in the kitchen and he got some out for everyone. While the family stayed in the kitchen he and Ginny went exploring in the house. Everything went fine till they returned to the upstairs in the study / sitting area that had been the nursery.

Harry stopped and stared at the spot on the floor where he figured out his mother had died saving his life. Ginny came up to him and took him in her arms, hugging him tightly to her as he struggled with his emotions.

"Are you OK," she asked softly.

Harry nodded sadly, "Yeah, I am and as happy as I am that we will live here I know that my parents laid down their lives so that I might survive. It just makes me wonder what my life might be like if they hadn't died."

"I'd like to think that you'd still be the Harry that I know and love," Ginny said truthfully.

Harry hugged her back and then kissed her deeply, just glad that he had Ginny in his life and they loved one another.

Harry smiled at her, "I want to stay here with you tonight," he said tenderly.

Ginny returned his smile, "I'd like that too."

Harry laughed and replied "Now all we have to do is convince your Mum."

Ginny smiled mischievously and said with a chuckle "We could always sneak out."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Let's try asking first. We can always sneak out later if we have to."

This caused Ginny to laugh as she hugged him again, "OK dear, we'll try it your way but no matter what we're sleeping here, remember you said we'd do what ever I wanted because it's my birthday!"

Harry conceded defeat and they headed down to join the others in the kitchen.

**XX**

Molly and the Weasley women, sans Ginny, and Sarah who had officially been adopted as a Weasley woman, were getting Ginny's birthday dinner ready. The cake was already done as Molly had finished it before she had been rushed off to Potter Cottage for the presentation.

Hermione and Fleur were impressed with the speed that Sarah set the tables out back which Sarah just laughed off saying after setting twelve tables at least three or four times an evening you kind of get the hang of doing it quickly.

Sarah had been a little concerned how the French born Fleur, who seemed so sophisticated, would take to a lowly waitress from a little village Pub like she was but she found Fleur to be a down to earth, fun and very friendly person. Sarah felt like she was the sister she never had.

Even Fleur felt a special connection with the young lady from Tinworth and even though she had a sister she found that Sarah filled the void that she felt because Gabrielle wasn't anywhere nearby.

With the four women working the dinner was soon ready and just when they were getting concerned that the others weren't back yet, they all arrived still laughing, joking and talking about the days events. And while Harry was laughing while talking with Bill, Molly could see something in Harry's eyes that spoke of an underlying sadness.

Molly knew it had to be very bitter-sweet for him, with the excitement of being given the restored Cottage and the memories that it had invoked involving his parents.

As everyone scattered to get things they wanted or needed for the party Molly had a chance to speak to Harry alone.

"Harry," Molly said tenderly, "Do you have a moment to talk?"

Harry smiled at her, having an inkling of what she was going to say. "What Mum?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK with everything that happened today," she said.

Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug, "Yeah I am Molly. I admit it was quite emotional but overall I am very happy with the results. Ginny and I have a home of our own and as much as I appreciate everything you and your family have done for me by having me here it's great to have a place we can call our own."

Molly returned his hug "No matter where you live always know you have a home here with us," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Mum," he said softly. "And now if you'll excuse me I need to get Ginny's gifts."

"Gift's?" Molly asked.

"Yeah well I had a bunch of small gifts to give her during the day but my afternoon got interrupted so she's going to get several this evening from me," Harry explained.

Molly laughed at Harry, "You're going to spoil her Harry," Molly chided him humorously.

"Just a little Mum," Harry replied as he started up the stairs.

Harry hurried to get his remaining gifts. He had the quills and parchment, some more of the sinfully delicious chocolates, the antique hair combs and the Firebolt. Harry had placed an undetectable extension charm on a small box to wrap the broom in so that Ginny wouldn't know what she was receiving. It was to bad that he wasn't able to give it to her earlier so she could have used it during the game. Harry laughed to himself, well there was always next time.

Harry went down and joined everyone out back in the garden and after placing his presents on the side table he sat down next to Ginny. Leaning over he kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. "Did you ask your Mum yet about staying at Potter Cottage for the night?" he asked.

Ginny giggled uncharacteristicly, "Not yet," she whispered, "I figure I'll spring it on her later."

Harry smiled at her and shook his head, he knew better than to try and influence his wife when she had her mind made up.

Dinner progressed smoothly and everyone had a scrumptious meal as Molly had out done herself again making what seemed to be enough food to feed a small army. The cake was magnificent as usual decorated with red roses that kept blooming and turning back into buds before blooming again. It was a yellow cake layered with strawberries and strawberry jam served with either vanilla ice cream or clotted cream.

Finally it was time for presents, Charlie and Sarah had given her a set of Dragon-hide gear that was very similar to what Harry had received, with boots and matching gloves. Sarah had included a small book entitled "_The Young Brides Guide to Setting Up Your First Home, What every young witch should know when she leaves home."_

Both the Twins and Bill and Fleur had gotten her new clothes, it seems they had also heard of the opening of Murphy's Muggle Mantles and bought her some nice new things. The Twins had purchased a new jacket and a couple of blouses. Ginny was actually impressed with their selections till they admitted that the sales girl had helped them out.

Bill and Fleur had gotten several items for her including a new skirt and some jeans plus a box that Fleur told her to open in private so that only she could chose what she wished to share with Harry. Ginny peeked inside and blushed before quickly slamming the lid back on.

Ron had gotten a selection of sweets from the new candy shop Callie's Candies and Ginny thanked him for his gift.

Hermione had gotten her a couple books (of course) "_Magical Healing, a beginners guide to the Healers Arts, Volumes 1 and 2" _in the hope that she would be able to come on the hunt.

Molly and Arthur had gotten her a beautiful set of dress robes, a marvellous midnight blue that had silver threads interwoven in to make them sparkle subtly with the changing light.

Finally came Harry's gifts, she opened the quills and parchment first and was taken by the quality and rarity of the quills, there were two Eagle Quills and one Phoenix Quill that was made from one of the very last feathers that Fawkes had donated. It was literally priceless as they could only be made for the person that the feather was given to who then could give it to one other person.

She then opened the chocolates and blushed when she made eye contact with Harry after opening them, recalling their sharing them that morning. Hermione gave her a questioning look and Ginny mouthed "Later" before turning to the next gift.

She opened the beautiful Antique Turtle-shell Hair Combs and she couldn't believe everything that Harry was lavishing on her. Fleur oohed and ahed over them offering to help Ginny style her hair to wear them in the best manner to exhibit the combs while showcasing her beauty to its best.

Finally she came to the last present and she couldn't figure out what it could contain it was about eighteen inches square but only about three eighths of an inch thick. Ginny unwrapped the box and took the top off. Everyone was watching her with great anticipation to see what it contained but when Ginny looked into the box she just stared in it, mouth open, wide-eyed at what she saw.

Everybody finally began to pester her while Harry just sat there smiling at Ginny. She eventually turned to Harry and said breathlessly, "You shouldn't have!"

With several people crying out "What is it?" Ginny finally reached in and withdrew the Firebolt. The Twins reaction was huge smiles and a loud vocal "Wicked!" while Ron just had a stunned look on his face. Bill started to tease Charlie saying they wouldn't stand a chance now that his team had two Firebolts with Charlie protesting saying they should re-pick teams.

While the family spoke and laughed with each other Ginny finally threw herself at Harry and kissed him soundly almost causing his chair to tip over backwards. That got everyone's attention and they all hooted and teased Harry and Ginny, not that they minded in the least.

The evening was winding down and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Bill and Fleur were the first to go as Bill needed to be at work early to help make up for the time he took off for the presentation to Ginny and Harry. They were followed closely by Charlie and Sarah as they wanted to get Sarah home and spend a little quality time before he had to leave.

Hermione and Ron helped clear the tables so that the Twins could get them put away before it got too late and Arthur was helping Molly in the kitchen with cleaning the dishes and putting away the extra food.

That's where Ginny and Harry found them when Ginny went to talk to her parents about staying the night a Potter Cottage. They listened quietly while Ginny asked but as soon as she was done Molly began to object vehemently.

Absolutely not!" Molly said emphatically.

"But Mum,"Started Ginny.

"No I abso. . ." Molly got out before she was cut off by her husband.

"That's enough Molly," he said.

"Everyone fell silent and looked at him in surprise.

"Harry, Ginny, please go and pack what you need for the night," he said.

Not waiting for anyone to tell them to wait, they took off and virtually ran up the stairs. They both packed up a change of clothes and their toiletries and as the had been sleeping nude they only packed their dressing gowns.

They hurried back down to the kitchen to find Molly still trying to talk Arthur out of letting them go. "But Arthur, they'll be all alone, what if something happens?"

"Molly," he said patiently, "The property is under a Fidelius, they'll actually be safer there than here."

Molly looked at them with a concerned look but finally kept quiet. Harry said softly, "Mum it's for one night and no one knows that we'll be there. We'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

Molly took them into one of he bone cracking hugs and with her eyes glistening "All right then, you take care and we'll see you in the morning."

Harry and Ginny walked out the door and headed to the Apparation point of the Burrow hand in hand. Molly watched them go and said sadly to her husband "She's growing up so fast Arthur, before you know it she'll be gone."

Arthur came up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him. "We can't stop time Molly and we can't keep her locked up. She's chosen her path and all we can do is help her as much as we can."

Molly sighed and said "I just want to keep her safe, is that so wrong?"

Arthur looked at his wife and chose his words carefully "Wanting her safe is one thing dear but we can't guarantee that she will be safe anywhere. You can't lock her away, we've raised her to be her own woman and to do so she'd cease to be our Ginny. You need to trust that we've done what we can to prepare her for what lies ahead."

Molly nodded sadly, "My head says yes but my heart doesn't want to hear it."

They watched as Harry and Ginny disappeared and then Molly turned to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go to bed dear," she said softly "I think I'm going to need you to hold me for quite a while before I'll be able to fall asleep."

**XX**

Harry and Ginny appeared at Potter Cottage just inside the gate. Harry looked at the house before looking at Ginny and with a grin urged her up the walk. "Come on Love, lets go home."

Ginny smiled at Harry and hand in hand they walked hurriedly up toward the front door. Once they got there Harry stopped, opened the door, picked Ginny up and carried her across the threshold. He kissed her once inside before putting her down.

"Welcome home Mrs. Potter," he whispered.

"Welcome Home yourself, Mr. Potter," Ginny whispered back.

Harry then grabbed their pack and shut the door.

Ginny took Harry's hand and led him upstairs to the master bedroom, smiled at him and said "Wait right here, I'll be back in a moment," as she grabbed the pack and headed for the bathroom.

Harry got ready for bed which consisted of disrobing and turning down the blankets, just as he finished he heard the door opening behind him. He turned and there stood Ginny dressed in the most exotic negligee he had ever seen or could have imagined.

It was white and made of the most sheer material so that even though she was totally covered he could see everything through the shimmering outfit, causing Ginny to blush at Harry's scrutiny as she smiled shyly at him.

"Sweet Mother of Merlin," Harry said in a hushed awe. "You continue to take my breath away with your beauty," he whispered.

Ginny came forward and took him in her arms and looking directly into his eyes she kissed him tenderly. "Come my husband, let's go to bed."

Harry lifted Ginny up and placed her in the bed before joining her. They slowly began touching, caressing and kissing one another. They were alone in their own home and knew they wouldn't be interrupted so they took things slowly. Piece by piece Ginny's negligee yielded it's hidden treasures to Harry's questing hands and mouth.

Ginny's weren't idle either, kissing and touching whatever parts of Harry they could access. Slowly their passion built as they fuelled each other in their quest to fulfil their growing needs. Harry finally succeeded in exposing Ginny's breasts and he took full advantage of his access. His mouth found one nipple while his hand found the other causing Ginny to moan throatily.

Harry felt Ginny's nipples harden under his hungry mouth and fingers, while he was occupied with her breasts Ginny's hands were roaming Harry's body caressing and enflaming wherever they touched.

Slowly Harry worked his way down Ginny's open and willing body, enjoying the taste and texture of her exquisite skin. Their breathing became more and more ragged as their passion grew. Harry's mouth and tongue finally reached their goal of Ginny's dripping womanhood. As his tongue began it's assault Ginny shuddered with the first of her orgasms of the evening, her fingers interlaced in Harry's hair she arched her back as her muscles contracted with the ecstasy that ran through her body.

Harry dimly noted the wonderful taste of Ginny's essence that further inflamed his desire for his beautiful wife. Harry continued his onslaught on her slit and clitoris causing Ginny to experience several almost continuous orgasms till she was forced to stop Harry by pulling him up to her.

She hungrily captured his mouth with hers while positioning herself under Harry so she could receive his throbbing member in her waiting chasm. Her hot wetness made his entry easy as he thrust forward burying himself deep within her, locking her legs around him she urged him on with thrusts of her own.

Trying his best to prolong their pleasure Harry tried to keep his pace slower to begin with but soon, with Ginny's urging his pace began to quicken. Never before had he felt the pressure in his groin build to such intensity and with a final mind numbing effort he exploded deep within her triggering her final orgasm that left both of them completely drained.

Ginny kept her arms and legs locked around Harry, not wanting to be separated from him yet. The little spasms from the aftershocks of her orgasm let her feel Harry still buried deep inside of her and she loved that feeling. It was the ultimate physical manifestation of their love that joined them together.

They lay bound together each revelling in the pleasurable feelings that they were sharing in. They knew in their minds and hearts that they were forever inexorably bound to one another and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way. They had found their soul-mates and would do anything and everything for each other.

After many moments Harry slipped from Ginny and he slide down to the side to lay next to her. Neither found the need to speak they just lay next to one another enjoying the warmth and touch of the one next to them, feeling content with just being where they were.

Eventually sleep over took them and they each feel asleep with a small smile on their faces, happy to finally be home with their true love.

**XX**

Morning came early at the Burrow as Molly could hardly sleep while worrying about Ginny and Harry. She lay in bed for a while before finally getting out of bed to head downstairs, hoping that a nice mug of tea would help calm her.

She knew that she had awoken Arthur with her restlessness but she knew that he wouldn't say anything. After all the years they had been together he knew her well enough that saying something wouldn't have helped in the slightest and probably would just have made things worse.

As she sat in the kitchen Molly thought of all that was yet to come, the trials that her children would be called upon to bear in the coming war. She would have shielded them from it if she could but she realized she couldn't without alienating them. Her only hope was that they'd all come through unscathed and she at least wanted to try to keep Ginny safe.

As her mother she knew it was wrong but with Ginny being the only girl born in the Weasley family for seven generations Molly felt some sense of duty to do all she could to protect her unique status. Molly prayed Ginny would never discover that she knew what was needed to break the trace and withheld the information from her. She felt guilty about it but knew she couldn't change it.

She also thought of her other children and how proud she was. Bill had grown to be an amazing man, one of Gringott's pre-eminent curse breakers with a lovely wife who complimented him wonderfully. Then their was her Charlie, the one she had worried would never find his other half and as strong and deep his passion for Dragons and other Magical Creatures was, finding someone to share his life with was so much more fulfilling.

She then thought of the Twins, Fred and George, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of them, their quick and active minds and though she'd probably never admit it to them she was in awe of their inventiveness. Their almost instant success at their business venture still surprised and pleased her. She just wished her brothers Fabian and Gideon had survived to see how much they had accomplished. They reminded her so much of each other it was amazing.

Then came Ron, poor Ron with his struggles with his perceived inadequacies and his problems because of it. Though she was pleased that he finally seemed to be making some headway she knew he still had quite a ways to go before he would be out of the woods.

Percy, how she felt so sorry the way things were going with her Percy at the moment. He had always been driven in ways that she couldn't understand completely. His abandonment of the family caused her a lot of pain but she knew each child needed to make their own decisions and make their own way no matter how difficult and painful that path may be. Hopefully someday the rift could be bridged and that hurt healed too.

Finally her thoughts turned to her adopted "son", Harry. He was an enigma in his own right. Pure of heart, noble to a fault, caring and loving and with the weight of the world upon his oh so young shoulders. In some ways she worried more about him than her own "biological" children. That he accepted the burden so stoically and without rancour made the facts all that more amazing in her eyes. How many could have survived so long bearing the same burden let alone survive in the manner that Harry had.

His growth in the last month alone had been awe inspiring to see, he had blossomed before her very eyes as his love for Ginny had grown from an adolescent crush to the love of one person for another so deep it was apparent to anyone who bothered to look. She just hoped his strength continued to stand up to the pressures that he was and would be subjected to.

Molly was woken from her reverie by the sounds of Arthur beginning of his day. Molly arose and began to prepare his breakfast.

**XX**

**AN: **Well Molly is being very introspective and Harry and Ginny spent their first night as husband and wife in their own home. Time grows short before the hunt begins and hey, any one else notice TR hasn't been around lately. Wonder what he's been up to?

As always please review, it makes my day!


	34. Chapter 34

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

Seven black cloaked figures were seated around the table, six were watching the one at the head of the table intensely. He sat with eyes shut deep in thought and those seated with him seemed to be holding their breaths while waiting for his words.

Finally he looked down and around the table. "Lucius," he hissed "I have been disssapointed with your course of action of late. You have been much to cautious with your plans and while they have been moderately successful the results have been marginal at best."

Lucius Malfoy bowed his head before answering, "My lord, I carried out you instructions most carefully and we have had great success. The one mishap was was the result of pure chance intervening."

"Yesss, Yesss, all true Lucius but the scale of the operations are lacking. We need something of a more grand spectacle to give notice to the Ministry."

Voldemort rose and began to walk around the table "We need something to grab the attention of the people, something that the Ministry can not hide from the people, something that will take a less subtle hand than yours Lucius."

He stopped behind one of the seated figures and rested a hand on the person seated there. "Bella has come up with something that I feel matches the scope of what I am looking for. Isn't that right Bella?" he said as he continued around the table and retook his seat.

"Yes Master," she said breathlessly as she looked at Voldemort with longing in her eyes. "I believe I have the perfect plan to meet your needs."

Lucius looked at her with veiled contempt and asked icily "What is this great plan of yours?"

"Now, Now, Lucius," the Dark Lord said condescendingly. "Let Bella have her moment for now. It is all for our benefit in the end."

Lucius nodded though he still felt Bella was trying to steal his position from him. He vowed to himself to keep a close eye on Bellatrix and what she was up to.

**XX**

Harry awoke early in the morning and looked at Ginny asleep by his side. She had a relaxed look on her face and her hair was fanned out around her with the sun glinting off it making it sparkle and shine.

Harry leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead before he gently slipped from between the sheets so not to disturb her. He put on his dressing gown and went to wander in the house.

The first place he went was to the new sitting and study area where his nursery had been, pausing inside the door he closed his eyes and tried to visualize it as it had been back then. Memories came back to him in fits and starts, little vignettes that flashed through, some so fast he was barely able to tell what they were.

They became slower and longer, more coherent so that he could make out what was happening. Flashes of him and his parents enjoying little moments of happiness that made him smile but then there was one that was frantic in nature, his mother was frightened but determined and Harry knew what was coming. A black cloaked figure was standing in the doorway before being blocked from view by his mother as she stood between him and the dark figure.

With a flash of green light his mother fell and he stood face to face with the man who had inexorably changed his life forever. He saw the man raise his hand and point his wand at his younger self.

Harry's eyes were shut and he was shaking with the emotions of the memory that was possessing him. Harry braced for what he knew was coming but in that moment something flashed and broke his concentration. Opening his eyes the light was shining off something on a shelf on the far wall.

Harry crossed the room and saw it was a picture of his mother holding him in her arms while she rocked him in the rocker that sat in the new nursery. Harry picked it up and looked at it closely. He could see the love his mother had for him as she gazed down at the small bundle in her arms. With his heart breaking with the emotions that were filling him he sobbed out softly "Oh Mum, I miss you and Dad."

He clutched the picture to his chest and turned to exit the room, making his way back to the new nursery. He walked slowly inside and looked at the rocker before him. Gazing from it to the picture he could see his mother sitting there holding him in her arms. Harry moved inch by inch to the rocker before finally flopping down in it as hot streaks of tears flowed, burning his cheeks as they fell.

That was where Ginny found him an hour later when she had awoken alone and gone looking for him. The tears had stopped but it was evident from the streaks on his cheeks that it hadn't been that long ago. He was still staring at the picture but he was now smiling sadly at it. Feeling the connection to the couple who had brought him into the world and loved him enough to lay down their lives to protect him.

Ginny came in and kneeled next to Harry, taking his free hand in hers. "Are you OK Harry?" she asked tenderly.

Harry continued to stare at the photograph for a moment before looking at Ginny. "Yes Love. I'm fine, really," he said with a sigh. "It's just been a little emotional reliving some things, you know?"

Ginny nodded with a wan smile, "Lot's of memories coming back to you?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah, especially in the sitting room up here. Where my Mum laid down her life for me," Harry said lowly, the tears threatening to start anew. Sniffling and throwing his head back he rocked slowly looking at the ceiling, "It was really hard but she got me through it even today."

Harry explained to Ginny how the light off the picture frame had stopped his reliving of the Killing Curse being used on him. Ginny squeezed his hand hard at hearing the story of Harry's reliving the fateful night when his parents had died and he had received his scar.

Harry placed the photograph on the small table next to the rocker before rising and helping Ginny up. He took her into a tight embrace as he did so before he kissed her deeply and passionately. The smile grew on his face till Ginny knew he had gotten past his melancholy rumination. "Let's go take our shower," he said to her.

Ginny led the way but did pause and look back into the nursery and couldn't but hope that they'd soon be needing it for their own child.

**XX**

Hermione came down to breakfast and found Ron and the Twins already tucking in and enjoying the fine repast that Molly had made for everyone. She sat down and joined the three already at the table.

"Where are Harry and Ginny this morning?" she asked.

Molly fussed a little before saying a bit flustered "They're at Potter Cottage."

Hermione was surprised at Molly's answer. "Did they get up early to go there?" she asked.

Molly sighed, "No, they spent the night there last night."

The Twins looked at each other and smiled, "Wicked, Mum!" they said in unison.

Ron didn't say anything but it was apparent that he didn't approve. But Hermione was pleased that he didn't explode or say anything about the situation.

"When are they due back?" Hermione asked.

"They said they'd be back for breakfast," Molly replied.

The Twins sniggered, "Of course they've been coming. . ." said Fred

"To breakfast kind . . . ." continued George.

"Of late recently," ended Fred.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but still didn't say anything.

Hermione shook her head at the Twins, "You two need to get out more and quit living through Ginny and Harry," she said.

"But why?" asked the Twins. "We like living vicariously through them!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the Twins. Even though she was getting use to their antics she still found them to be quite a handful to deal with sometimes.

As they were bantering back and forth Molly looked out the window and said "Here they come now."

Hermione looked out the window and saw Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand towards the Burrow. They seemed to glow with their happiness, Harry was looking at Ginny with a smile a mile wide, while Ginny was looking ahead, her hair fanned out around her, blowing gently in the breeze it was a fiery mane, billowing around her in a magnificent display. With the sun shining on it her hair was ablaze with highlights and a myriad of colours. Never had Hermione seen the two look so carefree and happy.

They entered the door and said hello to everyone. Ginny took their pack and told Harry to sit down for breakfast as she headed up to dump their things in their room.

Fred looked at Harry with a mischievous grin, "So Harry how was your first night in your new home?" he asked.

Harry blushed and choked a little on his juice. "Ah, it was, ah nice," he said hesitantly.

George picked up where Fred left on "Nice?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry looked at Hermione hoping for some kind of rescue but with a twinkle in her eyes she said sweetly "Yes, tell us Harry, how nice was it?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise by Hermione's response, he had always counted on her for help but he could see she had been spending to much time with the Twins.

Before he could answer Ginny came flying down the stairs and sat next to her husband. She quickly took in the situation and could tell that Harry was in the spotlight. Looking boldly at the Twins she asked "What's up?"

Hermione smiled at her and chuckled, "We were just asking Harry how your first night in your new home went and he was telling us how "Nice" it was."

Ginny smiled because she knew their game and said "Well it was very nice. The bed was so comfortable, wasn't it Harry?"

Harry blinked at her for a moment before answering "Yes it was, wasn't it Ginny? Don't remember when I've had a better night's sleep."

Ginny took his hand under the table and gave it an approving squeeze. Looking at his with sparkling eyes her smile matched her mood,she was having fun with her husband, family and friend.

Harry relaxed appreciably now that Ginny was here with him. Somehow her presence and touch calmed him so that he no longer felt under scrutiny.

Ginny handled the questions and deflected any innuendos about their activities the previous night. So much so that the Twins soon tired of the game and got up and went back up to their room, they were still working on research and development while they had the store closed.

Hermione excused herself and went out back to sit in the garden, she had one of her books with her and was still desperately trying to find a way to break the trace so Ginny could accompany them when they left.

She had only been seated a few minutes when Ron came out. "Can I talk to you a bit?" he asked.

Hermione gestured to the seat next to her on the bench, "Sure Ron, why don't you sit down?"

Ron smiled at her, "Thanks Hermione," he replied.

Ron looked down at the ground before looking up into Hermione's eyes. "I've missed you," he said softly.

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, "I've missed you too Ron," she stated truthfully. "I haven't missed the fighting and bickering, all the drama, but I have missed you."

Ron nodded his head, "I know what you mean, sometimes it just all gets to be too much."

Hermione reached out and laid her hand on Ron's arm. "I want you to know that I haven't given up on us yet, but I think we both need to deal with a lot of issues. I'm glad to see you're making headway on dealing with some of your problems. I want you to know I'm proud of you."

Ron smiled a bit, "Thanks," he said. "That means a lot to me."

"I'm glad," Hermione said.

They looked at each other and without prompting they both leaned in toward one another, hesitated and then continued till their lips touched. It was a rather chaste kiss but one loaded with emotions. As they both backed away they looked at one another and smiled.

"That was nice," said Hermione softly.

"Yeah it was,"agreed Ron. Ron looked closely at Hermione, "Are you still planning on going with Harry?" he asked.

"Yes Ron, I am. I gave my word and Harry is going to need all the help he can get," Hermione said sadly. "If you had stuck with him you'd be coming too."

"Can't you get him to change his mind?" Ron pleaded.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sure he won't and I'm not stupid enough to ask at this point. It's up to you to fix things with Harry," she said with a sense of resignation.

Ron just sighed and nodded his head. As Ron went to get up Hermione put her hand on his arm once again, "Don't give up Ron," she said earnestly, "Keep working at things and who knows what may happen." She then let go.

Ron stood and looked down at Hermione, "I won't give up Hermione, especially on us." He then turned and walked back to the Burrow.

Hermione watched him go, torn in two directions emotionally, She still had feelings for Ron but she was no longer sure what they were and where they fit in the greater scheme of things. The war with Riddle came first and that meant Harry had to have priority. That was just the way it was and the way it was going to remain.

**XX**

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a relaxed atmosphere. Harry, Ginny and the Twins returned to Potter Cottage so that Ginny could try out her Firebolt and when they played a little pick up two on two the twins were totally outclassed by the speed of the Firebolts and once Harry and Ginny got use to having their partner being as fast as they were the Twins were left in the proverbial dust.

They took it good-naturedly and begged for a chance to try the superb brooms of their sister and her (unknown to them) husband. When they finally landed the smiles on their faces was unrivaled in their experience. They couldn't get over the speed and response of the Firebolts. They said it made their Cleansweeps seem like bricks.

As their afternoon came to a close the four headed back to the Burrow for dinner, right before they left Godric's Hollow Harry stopped with Ginny's hand in his and took a good look around. He smiled and looked at Ginny, "We'll be back, my Love," he said softly.

With a conviction that she didn't feel inside she said "I know Harry, I have to believe that we will prevail and we'll be back her to spend our lives raising our children."

Harry hugged her tight and after a quick kiss they Apparated back to the Burrow.

**XX**

The days after Ginny's Birthday seemed to pass in a wink of the eye and by Friday the tensions were running high. Ginny was near frantic as it was apparent that they were not going to find a way to break the trace.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the Twins were home alone, Ron was off having another talk with Bill and Arthur and Molly had gone to some Ministry function. This allowed them to have a meeting to finalize the details for their imminent departure.

They had gathered all they could find, food, the tent for shelter, medical supplies, reference materials, the Basilisk fangs, everything that they could think of that they might need.

Ginny was growing more and more morose as the evening wore on. She was becoming increasingly agitated and kept glancing at Harry. She finally got up and began pacing back and forth with her pent up energy needing an outlet.

Harry tried to get her to sit with him but with little success. He finally grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into his lap, but with tears in her eyes she sprang up and stormed up the stairs. Harry shook his head and with a sad look he glanced at the others before he followed her.

Harry followed as Ginny stomped into their room, once inside he shut the door and cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't be overheard.

Ginny yelled at Harry, "I can't believe you, How can you?"

"What?" Harry yelled back, "What in Godric's name are you talking about?"

"You just, just. . . I don't know, Harry," she screamed as she burst into tears.

Harry came over and tried to take Ginny into his arms. She jerked away and sobbed, "Don't touch me!"

Harry dropped his arms dejectedly, nothing was making any sense right now.

Shaking his head he suddenly looked to the ceiling raising his hands and shaking them, "Merlin preserve me!" he roared. His frustration getting the better of him. Picking up one of Ginny's stuffed toys from the shelf near the bed he threw it across the room as hard as he could. He knocked several things off the shelves he had aimed at but luckily nothing was breakable.

Suddenly Ginny was clinging to him and sobbing into his chest.

"Why are we yelling," Ginny sobbed softly.

Harry sat down and pulled Ginny into his lap. Hugging her tightly to his chest he whispered "I don't know Ginny, I just don't know," as he rocked her gently.

Resting her head on his shoulder she said, I'm not angry at you Harry, I'm just angry. Angry that you're leaving and I can't go with you. Angry for the world taking you away from me. Angry at Tom for causing all this. Like I said, I'm just angry"

"I know Ginny, I feel the same way, I'm angry and frustrated. I know an answer exists but we just haven't found it yet. I feel it's right under our noses and we can't see it."

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's OK Ginny, we're both frustrated and we know that we don't have much time left before I have to go. I shouldn't have yelled back at you either, I'm sorry too."

After a while of sitting and cuddling they headed back down to join the others who were still in the parlour checking the lists and making sure they had everything ready.

Harry looked at everything and he could not see any reason to delay further, they were as ready as they ever would be and any delay would only prolong things.

It was time to go.

So it was agreed that the four of them, Harry, Hermione and the Twins would depart in the morning. Harry was so torn, knowing that delay would mean a greater chance of failure, a greater chance of discovery but he was being forced to leave his beloved Ginny, something he found almost impossible to comprehend let alone do.

Ginny said goodnight to the others and kissed Harry on the cheek before she departed once again, this time much more subdued, her disappointment written all over her.

Harry and the others spent a short time going over their plans for the morning before they all headed off to bed too.

Harry climbed the stairs slowly, knowing Ginny was waiting in their room. He knew that Ginny was upset because Hermione hadn't found a way to break the trace so that she could accompany them.

Harry paused outside the door before entering their room. He was feeling just as depressed as Ginny about the coming morning. He knew he had to go but he didn't want to leave her behind. Not for the first time he cursed the Fates for what was to come.

Quietly he opened the door and found Ginny already in bed, he quickly undressed and joined her there. He kissed her tenderly but Ginny soon turned it into a fervent, frenzied passionate kiss, sending Harry the message that she wanted him. Their embrace became more heated, their nude bodies pressed together in a blazing coupling that bound their souls together more tightly than they already were.

XX

In the pre-dawn light Harry looked at his beloved Ginny who was snuggled tightly into his chest. The soft light made Ginny's hair glow and Harry though she never looked more beautiful.

Neither had slept at all that night, they had made love repeatedly in a desperate attempt to live a lifetime in a few short hours, between their couplings they had talked about the future they hoped for and held each other desperately, trying reassure each other and themselves that everything would be all right.

Their nude bodies were intertwined as if they were trying to both occupy the same space and Harry lovingly stroked Ginny's hair, relishing the soft, silky feeling he knew he'd miss so much.

"Ginny," he whispered.

"What Harry," she whispered back.

"I really should be going."

"I know." But Ginny clung to Harry all the tighter, not wanting to be parted just yet. Several moments passed. "Harry," she said so softly he barely heard. "Make love to me one more time, please."

"Ginny," Harry sighed.

"Please Harry. Please don't deny me this."

Harry answered by lovingly kissing Ginny, softly, gently at first. With each passing moment the kiss became more intense, more desperate. Harry positioned himself over Ginny and poured ever emotion he was feeling into their coupling. As desperate as he was feeling Harry kept the pace slow, wanting to prolong their love making as long as possible. Knowing what he was leaving to do, he knew this could possibly be the last time they'd ever be together.

Harry felt Ginny climax beneath him as she moaned out his name. This caused him to finish in a soul shuddering climax. Breathing heavily he buried his face in Ginny's hair, trying to inhale enough of her fragrance to last him a lifetime. They clung to each other, neither wanting to be the one who broke their embrace first. Both had their eyes closed as they reveled in the closeness that they were sharing.

They were startled out of their intimate embrace by a soft knock on the door. "Harry," came Hermione's soft call. "We really should be going."

Harry's eyes locked with Ginny's which he could see were glistening with unshed tears. "I'll be down soon," he answered softly.

Harry could hear Hermione shifting her weight uncertainly in the hall, "OK, I'll meet you down stairs." He heard her walk away and descend the stairs.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply. "Ginny my love," he began. Ginny quieted him with her lips, kissing him desperately. Harry broke the kiss and locked eyes with Ginny's.

"I love you Ginny, I wish I didn't have to go." Harry felt his eyes tearing up. He saw the same in Ginny's eyes. She was trying very hard not to cry, she didn't want Harry to see that as his last look at her. "I wish there was some way for you to come with me. My dearest wife, I pledge I will come back to you."

"My husband, I'll be waiting," Ginny said softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry kissed Ginny one more soul searing kiss, "Ginny I want you to stay here. If you come down I don't think I"ll be able to leave. Please love, don't make this any harder for me than it already is."

Ginny looked hard into Harry's eyes. Their green fire burned with his emotions. Ginny nodded her head, her brown eyes blazing with her love, "OK my husband, I'll remain here till you are gone."

Harry hugged her tightly and held on for several minutes. Finally Harry rose and got dressed. Every action spoke that he didn't want to go. He felt his body screaming out in protest. Tears were leaking out and falling down his cheeks. Finally he was ready and he grabbed his satchel. He leaned in one more time and kissed Ginny, whispering huskily, "Goodbye my wife."

Ginny was too choked up to speak, she just nodded in acknowledgement. She turned and faced the wall, tears streaming down her face, her heart breaking as the love of her life walked out the door. Silently she screamed and cursed the Fates for taking Harry from her.

Unseen by Ginny, Harry pulled a piece of parchment from an outside pocket of his satchel and he placed it on the night stand for Ginny to find.

Harry took one last look at Ginny, his eyes clouded with tears, his heart breaking, he finally turned and left.

With a soft click the door shut and Harry was gone.

**XX**

**AN: **None as I can't hardly see to type.

Please review, and try to be kind.


	35. Chapter 35

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Harry paused outside the door and tried to get his emotions under control, he had to wipe the tears away several times before he could get them to stop.

Descending to the kitchen Harry found Hermione and the Twins sitting at the table finishing their breakfasts. The mood was very sombre as Hermione was still blaming herself for not finding a way to break the trace and she was feeling very guilty about it.

Molly tried to get Harry to eat something but he just wanted to get going. The longer he stayed the more he didn't want to go. Harry wasn't the least bit hungry and he didn't want to linger. "Come on," he said, "Let's get going."

Everyone looked at him and with tears in her eyes Hermione rose leaving her breakfast half eaten. The Twins were the only ones who seemed excited, they were undertaking a highly dangerous and secret mission and they were glad to be part of it. With a final round of hugs from Molly and Arthur Harry, Hermione and the Twins walked out the door.

**XX**

Ginny waited for more than an hour before she got up. As she rolled out of bed she noticed the piece of parchment that Harry had left on the night stand.

On the outside was Harry's scrawl with the simple words "_For My Love"_. Ginny unfolded the parchment and read. _ I came across this the other day and thought it said what I feel about you and me. _

It was a poem.

i carry your heart with me

(i carry it in my heart)

i am never without it

(anywhere i go you go,

my dear and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)

i fear not fate

(for you are my fate, my sweet)

i want no world

(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and its you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or the mind can hide)  
___and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

i carry your heart

(i carry it in my heart)

**© e.e. cummings**

_Until we're together again, I carry you in my heart._

_Love, Harry._

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes again, pouring in torrents down her face, her heart breaking all over again. She laid back down on the bed and cried herself dry. "Oh Harry, I miss you so much already, how will I be able to carry on without you?" she asked softly to the empty room.

Ginny finally rose and went to take her shower, everything made her miss Harry, he wasn't here to wash her hair and the tears began again. She went down and got dressed to go down to breakfast, combing out her hair, again missing Harry so much she couldn't help but crying again. She hated herself for her weakness but she couldn't change how she felt.

She wiped her face and made her way down to the kitchen where Molly and Ron sat sharing their breakfast.

Ron shot Ginny a dirty look, like it was her fault that he wasn't with Harry, Hermione and the Twins.

Ginny ignored him completely, if Ron couldn't figure out why he had been excluded Ginny saw no reason to enlighten him.

Ginny sat down and Molly gave her a cup of tea while she cooked her breakfast. Ginny sat morosely as she sipped her tea, staring into the cup and thinking of Harry. Molly slid her plate in front of her but she barely moved, food held no interest for her.

Molly sat and watched Ginny, she hadn't touched her breakfast at all. She even had hardly stirred it around on her plate, she was a picture of abject dejection.

It pained her to see Ginny in such a state and she felt a little guilty knowing she could have told Ginny how to break the trace, but as a mother she couldn't bring herself to do so. She wanted to try and keep her as safe as she could.

Ginny finally excused herself, "I'm sorry Mum, I'm not hungry this morning." She left the kitchen and went back to her room to cry alone, away from her mother with her prying eyes.

Ginny laid on the bed clutching a picture of her and Harry wondering where he was, her tears silently streaming down her face, her heart breaking for her husband. She prayed that her wish of having Harry's child would come true and that he would come back safely to her.

Finally, exhausted Ginny fell into a fitful sleep and began to dream. It was a dream unlike her usual dreams and most closely resembled the dreams that Tom had been in, but this was subtly different, there was no sense of terror or fear.

She wandered on until she saw a pavilion in the distance and there seemed to be several people sitting in it. Ginny made her way over enjoying the pleasant climate and wonderful flowers that lined the path.

As Ginny approached the pavilion one of the three figures, a tall statuesque red head, seated inside rose and came out to meet her.

"Welcome Ginevra," she said pleasantly. "Please come and join us, we have much to discuss and not much time."

Ginny was astonished that the woman knew her name. The three women all looked similar and Ginny surmised that they must be sisters. "Excuse me," Ginny said, "But who are you?"

The one who had greeted her indicated for her to sit. "Well we have many names but on your home island we are known as the Wyrd Sisters."

One of the other women spoke up with a bit of anger in her voice, "And we're not very happy with that musical group who uses our name, as if what they do can be called music."

The first woman laughed, "As you can see my sister is rather vocal about the misuse of our name. I am Urth, also known as either Klotho or Nona by the Greeks or Romans in the past. My sisters are Verthandi," she said pointing to the tall blond woman, "Also known as Lachesis or Decima. And the brunette is our other sister Skuld, also known as Atropos or Morta. Together we are known as the Wyrd Sisters, the Moirai or the Three Fates."

"According to mythology we are the keepers of life. I spin the thread of life, Verthandi measures the thread of life and Skuld cuts the thread of life."

Skuld stepped forward, "We can within reason read the threads, some more than others."

"And we have brought you here because you have been cursing us of late in the assumption that we control all that happens, but that isn't true. Though we have much to do with the threads it is not up to us to dictate to mortals their path through life. The thread we weave is only an indication of where a persons life may lead it is not chiselled in stone."

Verthandi came forward and held out her hand, in it was a large skein of many threads all jumbled together. Many ends were hanging out here and there. "Look here," Verthandi indicated. "See these three threads?"

She pointed out three threads, one green, one red and one black. The black and green came together and were intertwined a while before the red one came in and twined in with the other two. "These thread indicate Harry, Tom and you," she said as she pointed out the threads in order green, then black and then red.

The threads could be followed for only a short way before they became lost in the tangle of the large skein of threads. "As you can see the future is obscured even from us, there are too many influences, too many permutations for us to determine what will happen very far into the future."

Ginny looked carefully and could not follow the threads very far into the skein. "Then why have you brought me here?" She asked.

We wanted you to know that though we have little direct influence on most mortals, that we are still creatures of the Light and we will do whatever we can to help you and Harry prevail. Just be aware that it will probably be that the help we can provide will be minimal at best," said Urth. "I wish I could just have Skuld snip Tom Riddle's thread but right now it is still bound with yours and Harry's and all three would be cut if she tried to do so.

"And if you could stop cursing us it would be nice," added Skuld with a low chuckle.

Verthandi shook the skein, "What I have determined is that do not give up hope, that you will be rejoined with Harry much sooner than you think and in a way you do not expect."

Just then Skuld looked grim, "Excuse me" she said to Ginny and Verthandi. She took a small pair of silver scissors and reached for the skein. She looked carefully and pulled gently on a pale blue thread until it was taunt and snipped it with the scissors. "People think I take great pleasure when I have to cut short someone's life, nothing could be farther from the truth."

Ginny noticed the remains of the thread that went into the skein, slowly disappeared from sight, as if it were evaporating. She looked at Skuld and noticed a single tear glide down her cheek. When Skuld noticed Ginny looking at her she said, "It was a young boy who made a poor decision and lost. Now all the possibilities he had are removed from the skein of life. The threads he would have intertwined with will rearrange and new bonds will be formed. That is why we cannot read too far ahead, who knows what will happen that will change so many others."

Urth came over to Ginny, "Our time together is drawing to a close and I want to tell you a couple more things. Right now though the path itself is obscured, I know that you and Harry are destined to have long lives together and that many, many threads intertwine with both of yours. Still much could happen to change the outcome but that is the uncertainty of the future."

Skuld came forward and took Ginny into a hug and whispered to her "I see you wear the Ruby of Life, guard it well as it can be invaluable in times of great peril and if I am not mistaken you will be in need of it."

Verthandi hugged Ginny next, she whispered, "Harry will need you by his side, you are the key to his survival. Never give up hope and God willing everything will work out. You must not let your Love waiver or ever despair that you and Harry will be together."

Urth was last and hugged Ginny the hardest, "Though the path you and Harry are on will be one filled with travails and danger always remember that your greatest gift to one another is your love. Love can do much if you will let it." Releasing Ginny she looked at an Hourglass on a nearby table. "Our time is drawing to a close Ginevra, just remember that you can prevail, you and Harry are the key. Keep the Heart close and hope will remain."

As the mist began to swirl around them the Three Sisters waved and said "Goodbye for now Ginevra."

Ginny felt and saw her surroundings begin to fade away and she became aware that she was back in her own bed with the afternoon light streaming through the window. She sat up and shook her head, "I sure hope that they were telling the truth," she said to herself.

**XX**

Harry and Crew Apparated to the cross roads where Harry had seen Bob Ogden in the Pensieve and they looked at the same signs, one pointing to Great Hangleton and one to Little Hangleton. Harry led the way as they descended the hill towards their first goal, The Riddle Mansion across the valley.

As it was early morning they saw no one till they got to the village and a few early risers were up and about. They received a few cursory looks and the dairyman gave them a wave, but for the most part their passage went virtually unnoticed as they walked up the road through the morning mist toward Riddle Mansion.

**XX**

Bellatrix was standing at the table in the Grand Dinning Room of Malfoy Mansion with Dolohov, Travers, Rabastan and Rodolphus going over a large parchment that looked like it was some kind of map.

When she noticed Lucius enter she laughed and greeted him, "Hello dear cousin, come to see what fun I am planning?"

As Lucius moved closer to the table Bellatrix's face changed in an instant to one of harsh disapproval and with a wave of her wand the parchment rolled up so that he couldn't see what was on it. "You'll just have to wait to learn your part in my grand plan," she said vehemently.

Dolohov and Travers looked uncomfortable but Rabastan and Rodolphus leered at him and chuckled at his bristling at Bellatrix's treatment.

Lucius spun on his heel and went immediately to find his most trusted followers, Crabbe and Goyle. He found them in one of the parlours sitting and brooding.

"We need to talk," Lucius said brusquely.

Crabbe took his wand and cast a privacy charm, "We need to be quick, there are ears everywhere."

Lucius nodded, "We need to find out what Bella is up to, and failing that we must try our hardest to foil her "Great Plan"," he said with disgust. "She must fail in the eyes of our Lord if we want to be returned to our rightful position."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded. "But we must take great care no to be discovered," added Goyle.

Lucius looked at him with disdain, "Of course," he said. Hearing foot steps he quickly undid the privacy charm and the three conspirators sat down and acted like nothing was the matter.

**XX**

Nymphadora Tonks was seated at the kitchen table in her small flat eating her breakfast when she was disturbed from her meal by a knock on her door.

She went and answered the door and was surprised but happy to see Remus Lupin standing outside her door.

"Remus," she said happily, "How good to see you. Come on in."

Remus entered and smiled at the younger Auror. "Hi Tonks," he said with a tired smile. "I just got back in town and wanted to see how things were going."

Tonks took a good look at her friend, he looked a little more worn and tired than he did in the past. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked.

Remus smiled and said sadly, "Breakfast? No I haven't, but I don't want to put you out."

Tonks steered him into a chair, "No trouble at all. Sit here and I'll have something for you in a jiff."

Remus sat and relaxed for the first time in a long time. Tonks set a mug of tea in front of him before turning back to the stove and began to fry him some eggs and bacon.

"That smells wonderful," he said as he watched the young witch working at the stove. He admired her youthful figure and wished he wasn't so much older than her. Seeing her brought back thoughts and memories of things he had give up wanting due to his lycanthropy.

Shaking his head to clear it of the thoughts he asked "So what's been happening while I've been gone?"

Tonks looked back over he shoulder and smiled at him. "Well I really shouldn't say anything but, I'm pretty sure they won't mind since it's you," she said cryptically.

Lupin looked at her questioningly. "Well that really has me wondering," he said with a laugh.

Tonks was happy to see some of the care lines disappear from his face as he laughed. It took years off his appearance. Laughing with him she continued "Harry and Ginny have become engaged."

Remus almost dropped his mug in surprise "Engaged?" he asked incredulously. "And Molly is OK with this?"

Tonks slide his plate in front of him and joined him at the table. "Yes and that's only part of it," she said with a grin. For the next few minutes she related the facts as she knew them of the Weasley brothers trying to split Harry and Ginny up, Molly and Arthur intervening and the out come of that attempt.

Remus sat and ate, not interrupting till Tonks had finished her story. Shaking his head in amazement he looked at Tonks and smiled. "I'm really happy for them," he said with genuine happiness for the young couple. "I bet Harry is beside himself with happiness over this, isn't he?"

Tonks chuckled in response. "He certainly seemed so when I saw them in Diagon Alley," she replied. "Gives a girl hope it does," she added softly.

Remus looked questioningly at his younger companion. "Why?" he asked. "I'd think a young good looking woman like you would have your pick of suitors."

"Well it seems that who I like just doesn't have a clue and he just treats me like a friend," she said ruefully.

Remus looked at her sympathetically, "He must be really thick," he said with a chuckle.

Tonks laughed a little, "You can say that again."

"If you like him so much, maybe you should make the first move," Remus said good-humouredly.

Tonks looked at Remus with a twinkle in her eye, "Maybe that's what I'll have to do," she said thoughtfully.

Remus kept talking and asking questions, he didn't want the conversation to end. "So does this clueless berk come from a good family? He asked.

Tonks chuckled again. " I don't know his family but he has some really wonderful friends."

"Hummm, Is he well off? Could he take care of you?" Remus persisted.

Tonks looked a little sad, "He doesn't have many Galleons but is rich in character and the qualities that make a great person. He's warm, caring, loyal and noble. He is also humble and doesn't see how much he has to offer."

Remus shook his head as he finished up his tea. "He sounds like a wonderful guy, you should let him know how you feel. You'll both be better off for it."

Tonks sighed and got up clearing the table of their dirty dishes. "I'll take it under advisement." Glancing at the clock she swore. "Godric! Look at the time! I've got to run or I'll be late to work."

Remus started to get up but Tonks pushed him back down into his chair. "You look exhausted Remus, why don't you stay here and get some rest today and we'll have dinner together this evening."

Remus started to protest but was cut off by Tonks. "Please Remus, just stay and get some rest, no one will bother you here and you look like you're ready to fall asleep on your feet."

Remus smiled at her and said good-humouredly, "OK, but if you keep this up I may have to start calling you Nymphadora or Nymph at the least."

With mock anger she looked at him and said "You're taking you life in your own hands if you do." as she put on her cloak and prepared to leave. With a renewed twinkle in her eyes she kissed him on the cheek and hurried out through the door leaving a stunned Remus holding a hand on the place her lips had touched wondering what had gotten into her.

**XX**

Charlie returned to his room and was getting ready to go see Sarah. He went to his humidor to get a couple of cigars to take with him. Frowning as he placed them in his leather cigar carrier. He was almost out and a stop at the tobacconists was called for. Smiling to himself, he planned to get some of the small cigars that he said he'd get for Fleur.

Humming happily he went back to the kitchen to see if anything needed to be done before he left. Fleur was busy making bread and greeted him warmly.

"What do you have planned today?" she asked.

Charlie smiled, "I'm going to go spend some time with Sarah and then I don't know. With the cottage done I'm not sure what to do with myself," he said with a chuckle.

"Ah to be young and in love," mused Fleur.

"Oh I guess since your an old married lady you don't remember what it's like," Charlie teased.

Fleur laughed at him, "Yes us old married people have a tough time remembering way back to our dating days." Fleur continued to work the dough, needing it on the counter. "Will you be home for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yes Fleur, and I'll be bringing Sarah with me if that's OK," he replied.

Fleur gave him a sharp look, "Of course it's OK, but doesn't she need to work at the Pub?"

"She's working the lunch crowd and Darlene is covering the dinner trade tonight," Charlie answered. "Where's Bill this morning?" he asked.

"He's working a few hours this morning to make up for the time he took off Monday to be with us when we presented the Cottage to Harry and Ginny."

"OK, I'll see you two later," Charlie said as he headed out the door. He Apparated away to Tinworth but went to the tobacconist's before he went to get Sarah.

As he entered the shop he took a deep breath smelling the rich earthy smell of the tobacco. He began to wander around like a kid in a candy store, so many different cigars in sizes, strengths and types. He picked up a box of Montecristo Churchills and a box of Calle Oche Vintage also in the Churchill size.

He continued wandering looking for something he could give to Fleur as a more diminutive introduction to the cigar experience. He came across a little cigarillo called Alta Gracia, a small handmade from Ireland that came in both natural and Irish Creme flavors. He picked up a half dozen of each so that Fleur could have samples of both flavours. Satisfied with his selections he paid for his merchandise and headed over to pick up Sarah.

Sarah greeted him as he entered the Pub with a kiss and seated him at his customary table. Since it was still before lunch she sat with him, snuggled close to his side. "What you got there?" she asked looking at his package.

"I was running low on cigars so I stopped up the street at the tobacconist's before coming here," he explained.

"Let's see what you got," Sarah said eagerly.

Charlie was a bit surprised by her interest but since she asked he complied. He opened up the package and showed her his purchases.

"Oooh, Montecristoes there one of the premium brands," she said. "And the Ochos are pretty good too."

Charlie was doubly surprised by her knowledge and asked "How do you know so much about cigars," he asked.

Sarah got a small look of longing on her face, "My uncle smoked them," she said. "I remember helping him light his cigar as a little girl. He would make this big production about cutting the end and making sure everything was just right before he let me strike the match and light it for him." Sarah sighed and looked at Charlie, "I still miss him." She then looked at the Alta Gracias and asked "What are these, I don't recognize them."

Charlie explained about the small handmade cigarillos and his talk with Fleur the first day they had begun work on the cottage. Sarah looked very curiously at the diminutive cigars. "That sounds intriguing Charlie," she said. Then with a slight blush she asked shyly "Do you think I could try them?"

Charlie laughed, "Sure Love, if you want to."

Sarah took one of each of the small cigars and tucked them away in her shirt pocket.

Charlie smiled at her and gave her a hug. "You can try one after lunch when we go down to the pier for our walk.

Sarah leaned in and gave him a kiss but before she could say any more the first of the lunch customers came in so she needed to get to work and with one more quick kiss she got to work.

**XX**

Harry, Hermione and the Twins appeared with a crack in a small copse of woods far from Little Hangleton and after a quick look around Harry and the Twins started to erect the tent while Hermione cast the wards and protective spells, with the three of them it took very little time at all.

Hermione joined them in the tent and started to heat up some water for tea and a couple of the freeze dried meals that Arthur had provided, that along with some tinned fruit made a wonderful meal for the four of them.

They were rather tired from their day of hiking through the valley to get to Little Hangleton, their search of the Riddle Mansion. Harry sat back closed his eyes and reflected on their day.

**XX**

They had spent a lot of time searching the Riddle Mansion to no effect. Harry had thought that it would be a fruitless search but it still needed to be done. Tom had committed three major murders at the mansion.

They then proceeded to the Gaunt hovel, even calling it a cottage was being too generous. The daylight was beginning to fade, especially under the trees in the hollow surrounding the small stone structure.

With a nod the Twins separated and went to keep guard as Harry and Hermione went inside to search the dilapidated cottage. Harry cast _Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus _to see if the Horcrux was there. Immediately the light shot from his wand and went to a spot on floor near the fireplace, hovering over a loose floorboard.

Hermione rushed over and reached for the board. "Hermione! Stop!" Harry cried out. "Don't touch anything yet."

Hermione froze "What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"Tom would have placed protective spells and wards on the hiding place," Harry said. "We need to proceed cautiously."

Harry began moving his wand over the area and a series of light lines could be seen. Harry began mumbling some spells Hermione couldn't understand and one by one the lines disappeared until they were all gone.

"OK," said Harry "Open it up but don't touch anything inside yet."

Hermione gingerly removed the board and inside as a small wooden box.

Harry brandished his wand and said "_W_**_in_**_gardium Leviosa_" and floated the box up out of the hole. Harry cast several spells and when he found nothing he opened it. Inside lay the ring that Marvolo Gaunt had been wearing in the memory that Dumbledore had shown him. It had a strange device etched onto it's face.

Using his wand through the hole, Harry gingerly placed it in the velvet pouch they had prepared. Once the ring was secured inside he drew the cords tight and tied them securely around the top.

"Let's get out of here," he said to Hermione.

"Fine with me," she replied, "This place gives me the creeps."

Once outside the Twins came over.

"All quiet," said Fred.

"How'd it go?" asked George.

"We got it," answered Harry.

"Brilliant!" whispered the Twins excitedly.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry, his eyes darting about into the darkness. He felt like eyes were watching their every move.

Receiving nods from the others they Apparated away in the gathering gloom of the evening.

**XX**

Harry looked around and he felt like he was incomplete. He missed Ginny so much his stomach hurt. Hermione was getting dinner on the table with George's help. Harry looked at the food and he had no appetite, he excused himself and went to lay down. His lack of sleep and his missing Ginny getting the better of him.

Hermione and the Twins watched him go with great concern. It had only been one day and Harry looked like hell. He hadn't eaten anything all day and his lack of sleep was showing. Hermione shook her head and began to eat her dinner, feeling guilty for not finding the information needed to bring Ginny along.

Fred watched her carefully, "Don't worry Hermione, he'll be OK," he told her without any real conviction. "Give him some time, you'll see."

George agreed but like Fred he said it more to ease Hermione guilt than with any belief in the words.

**XX**

**AN: **So the hunt has begun and with great success. But how long can Harry last before his longing for Ginny drives him crazy?

As always, Please review.

_Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus,_ - Detect Dark Magic


	36. Chapter 36

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Ginny spent the morning trying to keep busy, she figured that if she could keep her mind occupied that she'd miss Harry less. It was only partially effective, half the things she did were ones that Harry would have helped with and that made her think of him.

By lunch time her melancholy had returned full force and once again she hardly ate anything. Molly watched her with a sad look and she did feel a little guilty about not telling her and Harry how to break the trace. She sighed but said to herself that she had done the right thing and that Ginny would be safer at the Burrow than running around who knew where with Harry.

Ginny excused herself leaving half her lunch on her plate not even waiting to see what Molly had prepared for pudding. She made her way up to hers and Harry's room and pulled out the poem to re-read it. Once again she felt the tears forming in her eyes as she finished reading. Laying down she hugged Harry's pillow to her hoping that by filling her arms she'd miss him less. It was with her face buried into the pillow, smelling Harry on it that she fell asleep.

**XX**

The next morning Harry got up and entered the kitchen to find Hermione and Fred making breakfast. Harry still had no appetite but finally succumbed to Hermione's insistence to eat something so he accepted a plate of what they had made.

Hermione shook her head as she cleared the table, Harry had eaten half a slice of toast, a couple bites of sausage and maybe half an egg. She knew at this rate he would be starving himself back to his Dursley appearance in no time.

Once breakfast was done he retrieved the velvet pouch that held Gaunt's ring. "Hermione could you please bring me the Basilisk Fangs," Harry said softly.

Hermione went and quickly retrieved the bag that held the Fangs. Harry donned his Dragon-hide gloves, pausing while doing so, remembering his birthday with Ginny by his side.

Harry removed the Ring from the bag and looked at it carefully. On the face of the large black stone that was mounted on the ring was engraved a strange device. It was a triangle containing a circle and they were bisected vertically by a straight line.

The gold ring was very heavy and massive, and Harry thought the shoulders were damaged or deformed at first but on closer inspection, a face was crudely wrought on each one. As Harry looked at them he realized they were Tom Riddle's face.

Harry let each of his companions look at the ring and they were all equally disgusted at the visage staring up at them.

Harry held the ring sideways so that one of the faces was up, he took one of the Basilisk Fangs and stabbed straight down through the face. The ring sizzled and sparked as the fang's venom ate a hole through it. Withdrawing the fang he turned the ring over and stabbed the face on the opposite side. As the second face melted under the assault of the venom, black smoke began to pour out of the ring and a low moaning wail was heard.

Once the fang had burned completely through the ring the smoke stopped and the wailing ceased, the stone fell off rolling across the table, coming to rest right in front of Hermione with the engraving staring directly at her.

She began to reach for it but stopped, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to touch it. Fred and George looked at Hermione with her hand poised over the stone, staring at it as if she was mesmerized.

George was concerned, "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.

It took a moment for her to answer, but she finally broke her gaze from the stone and took her hand away. "I'm not sure but I don't want to touch that stone," she said with a shudder, "It feels cold, very cold and I don't like it one bit."

Harry, who still wore his Dragon-hide gloves reached out and placed the stone back in the velvet pouch that held the ring. "Maybe it's best if we keep it in here for now," he said.

Fred reached carefully for the remains of the ring but when he felt nothing coming from it he picked it up. "This part seems to be OK," he said as he looked at the deformed gold up closely. "At least the ugly git's faces are gone from it," he added jovially.

George snatched the ring from Fred's hand as he held it up to look at it closely. "Let me have a look, Freddie boy," he said.

Before he had a good look at it Hermione was holding out another of the velvet bags which she had opened, "Put it in here," she said forcefully. "Now!"

"What for?" asked Fred who was trying to get it back from George.

"It may still have traces of Basilisk venom on it and we don't have a Phoenix handy to cry on you to save your lives, so put it in here," she reiterated.

George reluctantly dropped the remains of the ring into the pouch. "Kill-joy," he whispered.

"I heard that!" said Hermione.

Harry watched the antics with little excitement, he was glad they had found and disposed of another Horcrux but he didn't feel good about it. He left the three others in the tent and went outside to be alone. His insides felt all twisted and what little breakfast he had wasn't sitting well.

He went over and sat on a large rock that was under a nearby tree, sitting down he tried to get his rebellious stomach under control but it was no use, as he sat there he suddenly vomited and the little breakfast that he had came spewing out.

Hermione had watched him go and she followed him to the doorway of the tent. She was very concerned about Harry he hadn't been acting well since they had left the Burrow and even though they had found their first Horcrux she was very worried about him.

She watched as he lost his breakfast and it made her doubly worried, he had not eaten anything the day before and now what little he had eaten he had lost. She quickly conjured a glass of water and took it over to him.

"Here Harry," she said gently as she handed him the water so he could rinse his mouth out.

Harry gratefully took the offered glass and rinsed. "Thanks Hermione," he said.

"Come back inside Harry and I'll make you some tea, it should help settle your stomach."

Harry sat there for a moment before nodding his head, "All right," he finally said.

Hermione vanished the glass and offered her hand to Harry who graciously accepted the help to rise. They went back into the tent to find the Twins actually pouring over the notes on where to search next.

Harry sat down and hoped he wouldn't vomit again as his stomach refused to settle down. Hermione soon brought him a mug of hot tea to which she had added extra sugar.

"I know it's a bit sweet," Hermione said, "But you need the calories."

"Yeah mate," said Fred "We can't have you passing out on us."

"Ginny would never forgive us," added George "If we returned you broken."

Harry gave a small chuckle, the first they'd heard since they left on the hunt. But then his laugh turned into a small sniffle and then Harry had to turn his head as his eyes began to tear up. He hated himself for his weakness, sure he missed Ginny but he couldn't believe that he could hardly function.

Harry sipped his tea and found it did help settle his stomach and had a calming effect on his tumultuous mind. He finished his tea, thanked Hermione and went back to his room to lay down.

Fred and George looked at Hermione for guidance, they were unsure of what to do.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and went to grab a book to read for a while till Harry came out and said what he wanted to do next. Looking at the books they had grabbed at the last minute was one Harry had gotten from Ginny, **_Magical Laws and Statutes._** It appealed to Hermione's academic side and she sat down and began to read.

**XX**

Bellatrix sat at the head of the table where Voldemort usually sat when he was in attendance. She watched gleefully as Lucius fumed at her presumption. She didn't care as she knew that the Dark Lord was occupied with something else. She had carte blanche to plan and execute her Grand Plan of destruction.

She silenced everyone by slamming her hand on the table, "Listen, this is going to be the most devastating attack the Ministry has ever seen," she cackled gleefully. "Travers, the plans," she commanded.

Travers unrolled the huge parchment on the table for all to see. Bellatrix looked at the plan with a maniacal gleam in her eye. "As you see we will have five teams of five attacking at separate points all making their way to a central point were they will Apparate away. Quick, clean and simple, the Aurors won't know which way to turn."

Lucius looked at the layout and realized the target was the Great London Wizards Faire scheduled to begin the next weekend. It was held every other summer to let Wizarding businesses and people meet, sell and congregate in a muggle free atmosphere. People from all over England and the continent would be there. If Bella pulled this off she would cement her position as Voldemort's second in command.

Lucius was looking for weaknesses he could exploit to foil her plans and he thought that he saw several. He nodded slightly to Crabbe and Goyle while Bella was talking to Dolohov and Travers. Later they would meet to plan for Bella's downfall.

**XX**

It was late afternoon before Ginny awoke, she looked about the room for a moment expecting to see Harry but then remembered his leaving and her heart fell again. Her memory of her earlier dream doing little to comfort her now.

Her eyes fell once again on the poem that Harry had left her and she held it close to her chest as she gave a silent prayer for his safety. She rose and went down stairs and joined Molly in the kitchen.

"Need any help Mum," Ginny asked in a small flat voice.

Molly looked kindly at her daughter, "Sure hun, why don't you help with the potatoes while I get the roast ready for the oven."

"OK Mum," Ginny said without any enthusiasm.

Ginny went to the sink and began to peel the potatoes while thinking about Harry, her inattention cost her as the knife slipped and she cut her hand quite deeply. "Oh," she said as the pain stung her.

Molly turned quickly and saw the blood pouring from Ginny who was just staring at it like it wasn't real. Molly quickly took her wand and cast a healing charm, staunching the flow and knitting the severed skin back together.

She steered Ginny over to the table and forced her down into a chair. "Ginny," she chided, "I know you're missing Harry but you need to be careful and pay attention to what you're doing."

Ginny sighed, "Yes Mum," was all she said. Standing abruptly she said "I'm going to sit out back."

"All right dear," Molly said kindly.

Ginny when out and sat on the porch swing and sat staring off to the horizon, wondering where Harry and the others were, rocking gently, just passing the time till she could go to bed.

**XX**

Remus slowly became aware that he wasn't alone any more. His keen senses let him know that Tonks was in the room. He sat up suddenly startling her and causing her to trip and fall on the bed next to him.

She looked at him embarrassed until he laughed at her. "Sorry about that," he said. "My wolf sense told me some one was here and I sat up to see who it was."

Tonks sat up and laughed to, "I was just coming in to see how you were doing before starting dinner."

"Why don't I help you," Remus said amiably.

"Fine," said Tonks as she rose and offered her hand to Remus.

Remus took the offered hand and let Tonks help him to his feet. They went to the kitchen where she started to pull things out to make dinner for them. Remus pitched right in and they began to coordinate their movements so that they didn't hinder the other person.

"I want to thank you for letting me stay here today," he said sincerely. "I don't remember the last time I had such a restful sleep."

"Good," replied Tonks, "I knew you needed it, you looked so beat this morning."

They ate their dinner while catching up on what each other had been up to. Remus had been trying to contact and persuade the werewolves that Voldemort wasn't the choice they wanted to make. He would betray them as soon as he was done using them. He wasn't sure how effective he'd been and figured it was wait and see how things played out.

Tonks caught him up on the goings on in the Ministry with the attacks that they weren't allowed to talk about and all the inter-Ministry politics. With Fudge being forced to step down and Scrimgeour taking over as Minister of Magic but still not doing much openly so as not to panic the public.

Tonks knew it was just a matter of time before things exploded in their faces and the house of cards they were relying on came tumbling down around them.

Remus was enjoying the dinner and company immensity, it had been quite a while since he had a chance to just sit and talk.

"So have you given any thought to they advice I gave you this morning?" Remus asked.

Tonks looked at him with twinkling eyes and a smirk on her face, "Oh yes, I was doing paperwork most of the day so I had plenty of time to think about it."

"Come to any conclusions?" he asked.

"Yes I have," she replied. "I've decided to follow it and make the first move."

Remus laughed, "Good the poor blighter won't know what hit him."

"Oh, I know," Tonks replied with wicked grin. "I know."

Dinner was finally finished and Remus was clearing the table and putting the dishes in the sink when he was aware of Tonks coming right up behind him. He turned around and she was standing very close with a smile on her face.

Remus was a bit confused but before he could say anything she stepped as close as she could, reached up and ran a hand through his hair before slipping it behind his head and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

Remus was taken totally by surprise but found his body responding to her advances. She was warm and soft, her lips felt so wonderful on his and he found his arms coming up and pulling her closer as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly he was aware of what was happening and pulled back abruptly. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away. He got a bit panicky and looked deep into her eyes, his own filled with confusion.

"Relax Remus, I promise this won't hurt a bit," Tonks said softly.

"No, I can't do this," he said feebly. "What about the guy you like and. . ."

Tonks laughed lowly, "Really Remus you can't be that thick, can you?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

His eyes suddenly lit up. "You can't be serious?" he whispered in disbelief. "I'm much too old for you and I'm a . . . you know a. . ."

"Werewolf," she finished for him. "As for old, you're not That old, I like to think of you as. . . Mature," she finished as she began to run a hand over his chest.

"But Tonks, really, think about what you're doing," he said trying to get some semblance of control back.

"I told you, I thought about it all day, just like you told me to," she said idly as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Remus, in one last attempt to extricate himself, grabbed her hands and pleaded, "Please Tonks..."

She silenced him with another kiss and his resistance crumbled and with a deep moan he wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss tenfold. His aching want coupled with the exquisite feeling of her warm willing body pressed against him drove him wild. In one swift motion he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

All the way there she was unbuttoning his shirt and by the time they arrived she was able to push it off his shoulders so when he set her down she was able to peel it off him in one motion.

With a desire he hadn't felt in ages he tore Tonks' jumper off her not caring that he ripped it in the process.

Tonks' desire was no less as frenetic as his and she roughly unbuckled his belt. They hurriedly undressed each other and tumbled into bed. Bodies intertwining, hands groping, lips touching, everywhere they could reach.

Their first coupling was rough and frantic, both wanting to reach their climax as soon as possible, both were overwhelmed by the sensations that they were experiencing. In a shattering explosion of want and desire they came together wildly thrashing about the bed with the release of their pent up desires.

As they came down off their pinnacle, they both relaxed in each others arms, revelling in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Merlin, Remus,"Tonks said breathlessly. "That was bloody fantastic."

Remus held the younger woman in his arms, feeling exactly the same thing but beginning to question his participation. "Yes it was," he said at last. "But..."

Tonks put a hand over his mouth, "If you say one thing about age or your condition, I swear I'll hex you so bad you'll think you were hit by a lorry."

Tonks push Remus over onto his back, keeping him inside of her and began to slowly ride up and down on him causing him to become hard again. Moaning deeply, she began rotating her hips and grinding herself on him.

Remus groaned along with her, this time their lovemaking was much less hurried, more languorous, more loving. Remus pulled her down onto his chest and rolled over and began to thrust slowly and deeply into her.

Tonks responded and met him thrust for thrust, their passion building as they kissed and caressed each other as they made love. Finally they approached their crisis's and though less frenetic it was much more intense. Tonks came slightly before Remus and thrust up lifting him as she moaned out his name causing him to bury himself deep into her as he poured his essence into her hot wet centre.

Spent, they both collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard and clinging tightly to each other. Finally Remus rolled off of Tonks but kept his arms wrapped around her so he could pull her close. Tonks grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them and they fell into an exhausted sleep.

**XX**

Harry came out into the common area in a foul mood, his time spent alone in his room had him out of sorts. He wanted to get the hunt over as soon as possible and staying here did nothing to help them accomplish that.

"Let's go," he said impatiently. "We can't stay here any longer. We need to move."

The Twins and Hermione looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "What's the rush?" Hermione asked.

"We need to get going," was all Harry said and he stalked out of the tent.

Fred and George looked at Hermione, "He's losing it," said Fred

"Yeah, completely barmy," said George.

Hermione looked sadly back at them and simply said "Ginny, he misses Ginny."

They followed Harry out of the tent and while Hermione removed the wards Harry brandished his wand and packed the tent. Looking around grimly they joined hands and Apparated away.

**XX**

Charlie and Sarah Apparated to the Burrow to talk to Hermione and see if she would be the third Bridesmaid and pair with one of the Twins. They found Ginny sitting out on the porch swing looking very forlorn.

They came up to her and Charlie asked "Hey Ginny, what wrong?"

Ginny looked up at the pair with tears in her eyes, she tried to say something but couldn't get anything out. The tears began to flow down her cheeks and Charlie and Sarah sat down, one on each side of her.

"What is it Ginny?" Sarah asked tenderly.

Ginny looked Sarah in the eyes then closed hers and rested her head on Sarah's shoulder. "They're gone," she sobbed softly.

"Who's gone?" asked Charlie.

"Harry, Hermione and the Twins."

Sarah put her arm around Ginny and held her close as Charlie went inside to see if he could get any additional information from his mother.

"Hey Mum, what's this about Harry, Hermione and the Twins being "Gone"?" he asked.

Molly looked back at him sadly, "The left this morning on some kind of mission so that Harry could defeat Riddle."

"Why didn't Harry take Ginny along with him?" Charlie questioned.

"Because Ginny still has the trace on her," Molly stated strongly.

"But why didn't they just. . ." Charlie started.

"SSHHHH," Molly hushed him.

Charlie looked at his mother with shock written all over his face. "You're telling me you didn't tell them?" Charlie whispered.

Molly's face fell, her guilt evident. "I just couldn't," she said. "I want to keep her safe Charlie, I just couldn't tell her."

Charlie shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Mum," he said with a look of extreme disappointment on his face. "If she ever finds out you'll lose her for sure. Merlin, you just about disowned us for hurting her and you turn around and do something just as bad if not worse."

Molly had no answer and just turned back to fixing dinner, tears in her eyes knowing Charlie was right. "Please Charlie, Please don't say anything, I'm begging you. She's my only daughter, my little girl. I just couldn't do it," Molly pleaded softly.

"You know I won't say anything Mum, just because I know how devastating it would be for her," Charlie said with disappointment in his voice.

"Thank you," was all Molly said.

Charlie went back out and found Ginny and Sarah still in the same position that he left them in. He sat back down beside Ginny and looked at her sympathetically. "Ginny," he said softly, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

For a moment he thought she wasn't going to answer but then she said softly, "Will you take me to Potter Cottage for the afternoon?"

Charlie looked at Sarah who still held Ginny in her arms, she gave him a nod letting him know that it was OK with her.

"Sure Ginny, we'll take you there. Let me go tell Mum where we're going and I'll be right back."

Ginny sat up and wiped her eyes, "OK, and thanks you two."

Charlie was back in a moment and helped Ginny rise, he and Sarah each took a hand as they made their way to the Apparation point.

Molly watched them walk away out the window, her heart torn with her emotions. She knew she had disappointed Charlie and hoped that it wouldn't affect their relationship. She kept them in view till they disappeared as the Apparated away.

**XX**

**AN:** Another Horcrux gone but things are not going smoothly. Harry and Ginny are suffering severe separation anxiety.

Molly's deception has been found out, can they keep the secret from Ginny or will she find out and if she does will she be able to forgive her mother?

Stay tuned for more.

As always Please review.

As per a request ILaughAtYourMoodRing is working on something called The Golden Quill awards, check out their profile, and contact them for more information, they have been extended beyond the deadline listed at their homepage.


	37. Chapter 37

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

Harry and the others appeared in a small clearing deep in the woods. Harry looked around, wand at the ready. When he saw no one he relaxed slightly, "Let's get the tent set up and the wards in place.

Hermione immediately began to cast the spells to erect the wards while the Twins summoned the tent from Harry's satchel and set it up. Harry looked around and nodded grimly before he entered the tent and disappeared into his room.

Hermione and the Twins watched him go as they followed him inside, sitting in the same places they had previously occupied before Harry had forced their relocation.

Harry threw himself down on his bed and rolled on his side, facing away from the doorway. His thoughts immediately went to Ginny, he wondered what she was doing right now and how much he missed her. His anger rose as he thought of how he had been forced to leave his beloved Ginny behind. As he became more and more angry he found he couldn't lie still so he arose and began to pace back and forth in his room.

Feeling closed in he finally stormed out of his room, through the common area and out of the tent. Hermione and the Twins watched him with some trepidation, as his mood was written all over him.

Fred and George looked at one another, thinking they liked the depressed, quiet Harry to this angry, hyperactive one.

"Blimey!," said Fred. "I sure hope he doesn't explode on us."

"To right brother," agreed George. "In his current state he's liable to shoot first and ask questions later." He looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to Hermione, "Maybe you should have a talk to him," he suggested to her.

"What, Now?" asked Hermione incredulously.

Fred chuckled, "Well maybe not right this minute but when he's calmed down a bit it might be beneficial for all of us."

"You know I'll talk to him but right now I know he wouldn't listen to anything, hopefully he'll cool down some soon and he'll hear what I have to say," Hermione replied.

Outside Harry felt less closed in and his anger dropped a little and he felt himself calm a bit more as he stalked back and forth in front of the tent.

Suddenly his anger was gone and his depression returned full force, he found himself by a large tree at the edge of the small clearing they were in and he collapsed down next to it, sitting with his back against the tree he missed Ginny desperately and he opened his bracelet to look at her picture. As he did so the tears began to flow again and he closed his eyes and brought his wrist up to his face so that he could smell her aroma from the enchanted jewellery.

Taking several hug whiffs he could almost feel her presence, in one sense he felt calmer but he missed her even more. He drew his knees up and buried his face into them as his shoulders began to shake with his sobs as his emotions got the better of him.

That was how Hermione found him a little later when she went looking for him. Though his crying had ceased he hadn't moved from his position. Hermione came over and sat down next to him. "Are you OK Harry?" she asked tenderly.

Without raising his head he answered softly, "Do I look OK to you?"

Hermione grinned a little in-spite of the situation, "OK, stupid question. What can I do to help?"

"Not a thing Hermione,not a thing," he said morosely.

They were silent for a few moments when Harry said lowly, "I don't know if I can do this Hermione, I need her here beside me and without her I can barely function. I'm either so angry I can barely contain it or so depressed I can't even think straight."

Hermione reached out and hugged Harry as he sat there, head still buried into his knees. Her heart was breaking for her friend but she had no answer to his dilemma, all she could do was support him and let him know that she was there for him.

Letting go Hermione said, "Why don't you come back inside and I'll make some lunch, you really need to eat something."

"Yeah cause breakfast turned out so well," Harry replied with a small chuckle. But then the chuckle turned back into sobs as the tears started again.

Hermione stood and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Please come back in and at least have some more tea," she added compassionately.

Struggling to control his emotions Harry nodded and started to wipe his tears away. "I'll be in soon," he whispered to her.

"OK Harry," she replied softly, "Please don't be too long or I'll send the Twins out to get you."

Harry nodded again with a wan smile on his face. "OK, and Thanks Hermione."

Hermione went back in to start lunch and to tell the Twins to lay off Harry but maybe do something to try and cheer him up a little.

**XX**

Ginny , Charlie and Sarah arrived at Potter Cottage and Ginny went inside immediately, Charlie and Sarah followed at a more leisurely pace, wanting to let Ginny have space enough to allow her to have time for herself.

Ginny ran up to the second floor and instead of heading into the mater bedroom as she had planned, she halted outside the nursery and stared at the Rocker where she had found Harry the morning they had stayed there.

Ginny went over and sat down in the Rocker and started to rock slowly. Her eyes fell onto the picture of Lily holding Harry in the same Rocker that he had left on the small table by it.

She was so taken by how much she resembled Lily and she could picture herself holding their child as Lily was him. As she rocked herself and stared at the picture her eyes began to drift closed and she fell asleep.

She found herself walking into a beautiful garden and as she rounded a corner of the path she saw someone seated on a bench a short ways ahead. It was a young woman who was reading a book and she was wearing a large brimmed hat to protect her from the sun.

Ginny was just about to turn back so as not to disturb the woman when she looked up at Ginny and smiled at her. "Please come and sit with me Ginny," she said in a very friendly manner. "I may call you Ginny, can't I?"

Ginny was stunned, it was Lily Potter and she didn't quite know what to do or say.

Lily patted the bench next to her, "Please sit and talk a while."

Ginny came over and sat, still staring at her companion. "You can call me Ginny if I can call you Mum," Ginny finally said.

Lily's smile increased, "I'd like that very much dear," she said emotionally.

Ginny was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and hugged Lily tightly which she returned.

"What's wrong Ginny," Lily asked tenderly.

"I'm missing Harry right now, he had to leave so he can defeat Riddle and I couldn't go with him. My heart feels like it is being crushed and I can't seem to stop crying," Ginny poured out.

Lily continued to hold on to Ginny rubbing her back and giving comfort to the distressed young witch.

Slowly Ginny calmed down, and was embarrassed by her action. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"For what?" said Lily

"I mean we just met and here I am crying on your shoulder and pouring out my troubles to you."

Lily gave her an understanding smile, "That's what Mum's are for, or didn't you mean it when you said you'd call me Mum?"

Ginny was terrified she'd insulted Harry's Mum but that was quickly dispelled when Lily took her into another huge hug.

"Now enough of your being worried about what I'll think about all that, I understand what you're going through right now. The uncertainty, the not knowing is terrible and your being separated from Harry is, I'm sure, almost too much to stand," Lily said sympathetically.

Ginny just nodded, hearing it out loud made her emotions surface again and she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment.

Ginny sat quiet for a moment, trying to get her thoughts and emotions back under control. Finally she asked "Where's your husband James?"

Lily smiled and then laughed, "He's off with Sirius, gone to see Dumbledore."

Ginny got excited, "Can I see Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Not right now," Lily answered with a wan smile, "I know you have many questions for him but right now it isn't possible for you to see him. Maybe in the future but not now."

Ginny's disappointment was evident.

"I'm truly sorry Ginny, but there are forces in play here that dictate what can and can not be allowed," Lily said sympathetically. "We need to work within the framework we are in."

Ginny nodded in acceptance, not liking it but knowing that she couldn't change it. "Then why am I here?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to meet you," Lily answered with a smile, "Isn't that a good enough reason?" Lily then looked at Ginny seriously and took her hand. "I want to tell you a few things while you are here, and while I can not tell you much directly, still you may learn a lot if you listen carefully."

Ginny nodded at her Mother-in-Law and paid close attention.

"While you are currently missing Harry and he you, you most not give up hope because to do so can tilt the balance and what you fear may come to pass. You will be together sooner than you think so do not despair, you need to be strong for your own sake as well as Harry's. You both have many trials ahead of you some unforeseen by you at this moment but you need to hold on to the fact that the future can be bright for the both of you. You must maintain your faith that all will end well if you want it to."

Ginny was trying to take in all that Lily was telling her, making her head spin with all that she was being told.

Lily smiled at her, "I see you wear the Ruby of Life, how did you come by it?" Lily asked with a smile.

Ginny looked down at the Heart shaped Ruby necklace she wore, "You're the second one to call it that," she said as she looked at Lily.

"Who was the first?" Lily asked.

"It was one of the Three Fates, Skuld as a matter of fact,"Ginny answered.

Lily nodded her head knowingly but said nothing further.

"Harry gave it to me," she said in answer Lily's question.

This seemed to please Lily but she didn't comment on it but asked her "Do you know where he got it from?"

Ginny wondered at Lily's question but answered her anyway, "From a Jeweller named Max in Diagon Ally."

Lily laughed and shook her head, "Max?. . . Oh Merlin!" she said with a cryptic smile on her face.

Suddenly Lily stood, "Come walk with me for a bit," she said as she offered her hand to Ginny.

Ginny took the proffered hand which Lily did not let go of as they began to walk.

Lily got a sad look on her face as she looked a Ginny, "You will soon under go a severe test Ginny and even though I'm not supposed to say anything I want you to know that I too lost. . . "

Just then someone rounded the next bend in the path, it was a large black cloaked figure, who had piercing blue eyes and wavy black hair. He was frowning and looked directly at Lily. "Lily, you know the rules, would you risk your soul for passing that one bit of knowledge?"

Lily looked at the tall figure and sighed, "No, of course not Azriel."

The one Lily called Azriel bowed to them and continued up the path past them. Lily watched him go, shaking her head. "I knew in my heart that we would be watched but hoped otherwise."

Lily looked up at the sun and then at Ginny, "I'm sorry but our time is up and I have to say goodbye for now."

Ginny could see tears in Lily's eyes and she hugged her tightly.

Lily pulled back but kept hold of Ginny's shoulders, "We could not have picked a better wife for Harry than you Ginny. When you see him next tell him his father and I love him very much and we are happy you two have found one another."

"Thank you Mum, higher praise I couldn't get if I tried. Tell James I love him too and I know Harry has never stopped loving and missing you two."

Lily leaned in and kissed Ginny on the forehead, "Bless you Ginny, watch out for Harry, even as a child he was always getting into something, he'll be a handful but I think he's worth it."

As Lily started to fade away Ginny said "I do too Mum."

She saw Lily nod and throw another kiss in her direction before she faded totally from sight.

Ginny found herself back in the Rocker, eyes fixed on the picture of Lily holding Harry and while she found many aspects of the dream confusing she felt comforted by it and she smiled knowing that Lily and James approved of hers and Harry's marriage. "Thank you Mum," she whispered.

She got up and made her way downstairs and found Charlie and Sarah sitting out back on the patio talking to pass the time. Ginny joined them and said "I want to thank both of you for bringing me here today. I'm sure Mum would never have allowed me to come on my own and I really needed to be here today."

Sarah saw Ginny idly rubbing her left ring finger, seemingly playing with her engagement ring but upon closer inspection she was rubbing right next to it. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, she really didn't know if it signified anything or if it was just a nervous habit of Ginny's.

Charlie looked at his watch "We should be getting back to the Burrow, Mum will have dinner ready soon and I don't want to return you late or I'll be in big trouble."

Ginny actually laughed "We don't want that to happen, now do we?"

Charlie was a bit surprised but he and Sarah laughed with her anyway. Ginny once more surprising him with her reaction.

Ginny took one more look around as they passed through the cottage on the way to the Apparation point, once more feeling at home, something she noticed she was feeling less and less at the Burrow.

**XX**

Dinner at the Burrow was a subdued affair, Arthur and Molly weren't eating much as they had a function at the Ministry that they were required to attend that evening. Much as she didn't want to go Molly knew that her presence was required. She really hated to leave Ginny home alone as Ron had informed her he was heading over to Bill and Fleur's so that he could talk to Bill again.

She had considered asking him to postpone it but realized Ron was making an effort to deal with his problems and she didn't want to do anything to discourage him. In the end she knew that Ginny would be fine and since it was a Sunday the function at the Ministry would not run that late.

Ginny seemed in a better mood since coming back from Potter Cottage and Molly was glad that she had allowed Charlie and Sarah to take her there. If a little time at their intended home was all it took to help Ginny, Molly was prepared to let her spend some time there as long as she wasn't alone.

Ron finished his dinner and left for Shell Cottage and Molly hoped he wouldn't be gone that long. That way Ginny would be home alone the shortest possible time.

Ginny had gone into the parlour and was listening to the wireless but only half-heartedly. She kept changing the station trying to find something to sooth her nerves.

She kept replaying the dream she had that afternoon over in her head. Her conversation with Lily seemed very important and Lily had said that she couldn't say anything outright but that Ginny should be able to figure things out for herself.

One thing that stuck out to her was that Lily seemed to know Max or something about him, she had even swore mildly at the mention of his name. She seemed to know something about the ruby necklace that Harry had given her and along with her previous dream, there seemed to be something really special about it. Maybe the rumour that Max had told Harry about Merlin himself making it was true.

Molly and Arthur came in to say goodbye and make sure Ginny was OK with being home alone for a while.

"I'll be fine Mum, really, you two go and have a good time, I'll probably go up to bed early anyway," Ginny said to ease her parents minds.

"Well just be careful, dear," her mother said, "Don't let anyone in who you are unsure of."

"Yes Mum," Ginny said dutifully.

Arthur came over and gave her a kiss on the head, "Don't mind your Mum," he whispered, "She likes to worry, she does."

Ginny gave him a hard squeeze in acknowledgement, "OK, Dad," she whispered back. "You two take care too. It's a harsh cruel world out there."

Arthur chuckled at her and they parted. Ginny watched them leave and she cast a locking charm on the back door. She didn't want any surprises.

Growing frustrated with the wireless she shut it off and headed up to her room.

**XX**

Fred and George made dinner that evening, heck even they figured they could boil water and mix it in with the freeze dried meals that their dad had supplied.

Hermione didn't mind at all, if they wanted to relieve her of the chore, far be it for her to fight it.

Once again Harry hardly ate anything, eating maybe a quarter to a half cup of the delicious pasta meal that the Twins picked for their dinner. He did drink another cup of tea that Hermione liberally dosed with sugar so he was at least getting some calories, however poor of nutritional sustenance they were.

After dinner Harry sat glumly thinking about Ginny and his growing feeling of dread. He was so depressed he considered calling off their current method of hunting for the Horcruxes and going back and risk staying at the Burrow with Ginny while they researched where the others might be.

Hermione sat with her nose in a book as usual, and that was fine with Harry. At least while she was doing that she wasn't lecturing Harry about his mood. Suddenly Hermione made a little half sigh, half laugh noise.

"What?" asked an annoyed Harry.

Hermione sighed wearily, "Nothing Harry, really."

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked his anger rising.

"Well it's a little late now but I think I found a loophole concerning the trace," she replied warily.

"What do you mean Hermione, how can you get around the trace?" Harry asked, his dark mood colouring his response.

"I found out here in this Magical Law Book that you got from Ginny that if an underage witch or wizard gets married the trace is automatically lifted. It's too bad you and Ginny didn't get married so she could have come with us."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, standing he demanded "Say that again Hermione."

Hermione looked annoyed at Harry. His mood was really starting to bug her. "I said, It's too bad you didn't get to marry Ginny. Underage married witches have the trace lifted automatically so they can assume their duties as a wife and homemaker."

Harry's mouth opened in shock, staring at Hermione in disbelief. Without a word he disappeared with a crack. Apparating away leaving Hermione and the Twins staring at the place where he had stood.

XX

Harry Apparated to just outside the wards at the Burrow, a huge grin on his face. As he ran to the door he noticed only one light on, it was in Ginny's room. Harry banged on the door rapidly, barely containing his excitement. He heard footsteps descending the stairs and coming over towards the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked?

"It's me, Harry!"

"Harry? Prove it," Ginny demanded, "What's our biggest secret?"

Harry smiled at Ginny's proof question. "Could it be that you're my Wife, Ginger-Bear?"

Suddenly the door flew open and Harry was almost knocked off his feet by a flying mass of red hair and a warm wonderful body. Harry lifted her and spun her about.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Ginny asked in bewilderment.

"Guess what Ginny?"Harry said enthusiastically.

Ginny grinned at Harry, his excitement was contagious. "What Harry?"

"Hermione found out something in that old law book you let her take. The trace breaks when you get married!" Harry almost shouted.

Ginny's face froze in shock! "What? My trace is gone?"

Harry grinned so wide he was sure his face was going to split in two. "That's right the Love of My Life, my Beloved Wife. We need to go pack some stuff for you! I was ready to call off the hunt and come back because I missed you so much. But now you can come with us and we won't have to be apart."

Ginny smiled just as wide as Harry, "Well put me down so we can go pack!"

Harry pulled Ginny in and kissed her so hard she thought he'd suck the air right out of her lungs. Her head spinning she grinned at Harry as he lifted her bridal style and began to carry her up the stairs. Ginny began laughing so hard she was sure she'd make them fall down the stairs. Harry kissed her again to quiet her down, she quit laughing and moaned into Harry's mouth.

Even though it had only been almost two days, Ginny could not believe how much she had missed Harry and his affection. His physical touch was driving her crazy and her body was reacting like an addict getting a fix.

As they entered their room Harry put Ginny down. "Harry get my pack out of the closet," Ginny said as she started to gather clothes from her dresser drawers. Ginny began throwing things on the bed and Harry began shrinking them to fit as much as possible in the pack.

I'll have Hermione put an undetectable extension charm on you pack later, right now lets just get packed and get going. I don't want to leave Hermione and the Twins wondering where I've gone any longer than I have to," Harry said.

Ginny finished grabbing what clothes she figured she'd need and her toiletry items. Looking around she rushed over to the drawer where she had hidden the contraceptive potions and the book her mother had given her. She gave them to Harry to pack as she took one last look around for anything she might need and as Harry finished packing she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note for her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Harry discovered that due to certain circumstances that I don't feel comfortable leaving in a note, that my trace has been lifted and I can be with him. I'll tell you all about it as soon as I can but I need to leave now. _

_I love you both but I feel my place is with Harry and I can't let this opportunity pass me by._

_We'll all be together again as soon as possible._

_Love, _

_Ginny._

Descending the stairs and placing the note on the kitchen table Ginny took one last look around the kitchen, then turning to Harry, with a huge smile on her face she said "Let's go my husband!"

Harry took Ginny's pack and slung it over one shoulder, taking Ginny's hand in his they left the Burrow, heading to the Apparation point to head back to Hermione, the Twins and their hunt for the remaining Horcruxes.

They Apparated back to the campsite, Harry had never felt so happy and he couldn't wait to tell Hermione and the Twins. Finally their secret could be told and they could cancel the disillusionment charm on their rings.

Harry drew his wand and mutter the counter charm on their hands causing Ginny to smile at him and give him a lingering kiss. When they finally broke apart Harry called out, "Hermione! Fred! George! As he rushed toward the tent entrance pulling Ginny along by her hand.

They came rushing out, wondering what had Harry so excited. They hadn't seen or heard him like this since they had left the Burrow to hunt the Horcruxes.

They stopped in their tracks, not believing what they were seeing.

"What. . ."

"Is. . ."

"She. . ."

"Doing. . . "

"Here?" said the Twins seesawing back and forth in disbelief.

Hermione kept shaking her head. "Harry you can't let her come, it's too dangerous with the trace on her."

Harry's smile grew wider, "What did you tell me right before I left?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I said that too bad you two hadn't gotten married," Hermione replied.

"RIGHT!" cried Harry.

Hermione just kept shaking her head. "How do you expect to get married out here?" she asked. "There's no way for us to get it done!"

Ginny grinned and stepped forward and held out her hand for all to see, her wedding band standing out plainly for all to see, Harry held out his hand as well letting them see his ring too.

"Hermione, we don't need to get married! We already are!" Harry said excitedly.

Hermione was struck speechless, her mouth open in wonder.

"Brilliant!" said the Twins with grins on their faces. "This calls for a celebration!"

**XX**

**AN:** I considered making all you readers suffer for a bit with keeping Harry and Ginny apart but just couldn't do it, my heart ached too much for them. I'm a softy at heart.

And their secret has been revealed at least to their companions. The rest of the family will just have to wait, though Molly may figure it out, but will she believe that Harry and Ginny could have gotten married without their knowledge?

So many questions, so few answers.

As per a request ILaughAtYourMoodRing is working on something called The Golden Quill awards, check out their profile, and contact them for more information, they have been extended beyond the deadline listed at their homepage.


	38. Chapter 38

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Fleur arose and went down to see if Charlie was up yet and if not start breakfast. For once it seemed she had beaten Charlie to the kitchen and she decided to make crepes for everyone. She started the tea and coffee and assembled the ingredients for the crepes. Humming to herself she felt the warm glow that had been with her for the past two weeks and it gave her a feeling of great contentment.

She deftly made the crepes stacking them on a plate, she kept them covered and placed a warming charm on them so that they'd be ready when Bill and Charlie came down. She poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down to await the two men to join her.

She was startled out of her reverie by a knock on the door. Fleur answered the door and was surprised to see Sarah standing their. "Hi," Sarah said with a smile. "Is Charlie up yet?"

Fleur had her come in, "Not yet, or at least he hasn't come down stairs. Why don't you sit down and wait with me," Fleur said amiably.

"OK," Sarah replied. She joined Fleur at the table and smelled the aroma of the crepes, "Ummm, That smells wonderful."

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Fleur asked.

Sarah blushed and said, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Your not intruding and I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want your company." Fleur said with a chuckle.

"If you're sure I'm not intruding?" Sarah said hesitantly.

""You're not intruding and I was trying to be patient and wait for the two lazy-bones to join me, but if you do we can indulge ourselves now," Fleur said humorously.

Sarah laughed at Fleur's comment. "OK, that sounds good to me."

Fleur made up two plates, constructing two crepes on each plate, filling them with clotted cream and covering them with fresh strawberries in syrup. "Coffee or tea?" she asked the young red head.

"Teas Please," Sarah said as she dug in to the crepes. She took a bite and closed her eyes in delirious appreciation of the exquisite taste that filled her mouth. "Ummmm, these are fantastic," she said in utter satisfaction.

"Thank you," Fleur said. "I always loved it when my mother made them for me and I haven't had them in a while. Charlie has been getting up and making breakfast and since he slept in this morning I decided to make them."

As the two women enjoyed their breakfast, Charlie joined them. He was mildly surprised to see Sarah there but he welcomed her with a kiss as Fleur made him his crepes. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" he asked his fiancée.

With a smile she answered, "What? I need a special reason to see you?"

Charlie smiled at her and said "Of course not, I was just surprised to see you here is all."

As they sat and talked Fleur started to look uncomfortable. Her stomach was starting to feel a bit queasy and she didn't know why. She had never had a problem before when she had eaten crepes and it puzzled her.

Sarah noticed her face, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Fleur smiled at her and said, "I'm fine, breakfast just isn't sitting well this morning. I'll be OK." Fleur decided to dump her coffee and have some tea instead, hoping it would help settle her stomach.

Bill finally joined them, looking quite dishevelled. He yawned as he sat down and looked at Sarah questioningly, "To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked.

The others laughed and he was further confused until Charlie said "I asked the same thing."

Bill joined in the laughter but still asked "So what was the answer?"

"I just felt like seeing my fiancé this morning, is that a crime?" she answered with a smile.

Bill just nodded his head and accepted Sarah's presence. As they finished their breakfast Fleur refreshed everyone's drinks and they moved outside to enjoy the sea-breeze. As they sat and enjoyed their tea Charlie took out one of his Calle Oche Vintage cigars and lit it up, as he did so Sarah took out one of the cigarillos that he had given her and Charlie lit it for her.

Fleur looked at Sarah closely, "What do you have there?" she asked her.

"This is a small cigar, usually referred to cigarillo, this is a flavoured one, it's Irish Crème," said Sarah. Turning to Charlie she said "I thought you said you were going to give the others to Fleur?"

Charlie reached into his shirt pocket and drew out the four small cigars that he had purchased for her and handed them over. "I hadn't gotten around to it yet," he said defensively. "Two are plain and two are the Irish Crème," he told her.

"What do you think of them?" she asked Sarah.

"This one is pretty good, I like the flavour that's been added," she said contemplatively. "Try them and if you don't like them I'll be glad to take the others off your hands," she added with a smile.

An amused Bill was watched with a grin on his face and teased Charlie "I thought I told you not to corrupt my wife."

Charlie laughed "She seemed curious so I thought she should have the chance to make up her own mind."

Fleur smelled the cigar and smiled, "It certainly smells intriguing," she said.

Charlie took out his cigar lighter and held it out for Fleur. She hesitated for a moment and then with a shrug of her shoulders she let him light it for her. She drew in a mouthful of the smoke, held it a moment and then let it out slowly. She had an appraising look on her face as took in another mouthful. She repeated the action and let the smoke out slowly again, "This is pretty good," she said.

Sarah pouted playfully, "Does this mean I don't get the other cigarillos?" she asked.

Charlie and Bill laughed and Charlie said "Don't worry, I'll get some more for you."

Bill looked at Charlie, "Hey Bro, do you have another cigar? I'm feeling kind of left out here."

Charlie took out another Calle Oches and handed it to Bill after cutting off the cap. "Here," he said with a chuckle, "But from now on you need to get your own."

The four sat back and relaxed, enjoying the ocean breeze and the pleasant companionship as the day wore on.

**XX**

Arthur and Molly returned to the Burrow and were surprised to find the place totally dark. They pulled their wands as they entered the kitchen, Molly was frantic with worry. Ginny never went to bed this early and normally would have left a light on.

As Arthur did a quick sweep upstairs while Molly check the parlour, finding nothing they returned to the kitchen where Arthur noticed the piece of parchment on the table. Molly saw him pick it up and her heart dropped, "No please," she silently begged to herself.

Arthur read it to himself before he handed it to Molly. Her eyes filling with tears she read it to herself.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Harry discovered that due to certain circumstances that I don't feel comfortable leaving in a note, that my trace has been lifted and I can be with him. I'll tell you all about it as soon as I can but I need to leave now. _

_I love you both but I feel my place is with Harry and I can't let this opportunity pass me by._

_We'll all be together again as soon as possible._

_Love, _

_Ginny._

Molly collapsed into her chair and began to sob. Arthur went to her side and laid a had on her shoulder, "She's were she wants to be dear," he said softly.

Molly just nodded her head in acknowledgement of his comment. She kept staring at the note like she was trying to change what it said.

Arthur went to the stove and put on the water for tea, knowing it was something that she would want and appreciate. He made the tea and poured two mugs and sat down beside his distressed wife.

"Here dear," he said softly. "Drink some tea and we'll talk about this."

Molly struggled to control her emotions, taking a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes. "Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked pleadingly.

With a sad expression he said "I don't know dear, maybe, but I can't be certain."

"We shouldn't have left her here alone," Molly moaned.

Arthur shook his head, "You really think that would have stopped her?"

"But Arthur," she started.

"Molly, be realistic, Ginny wanted to be with Harry and they found a way to be together. I for one, am happy for them. I have a feeling that they truly need to be together, they belong together and I always told you that. It appears that the Fates have made it come to pass."

Molly sighed and with a forlorn look she nodded her head, "I know Arthur, but I just wanted to keep her safe. It's hard to accept that she is gone who knows where."

"I know love but they aren't alone and hopefully they'll accomplish what they need to and be home soon."

Molly sat and sipped her tea, rereading the note, struggling to contain her tears. That was how Ron found them when he returned from Shell Cottage after his meeting with Bill.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny followed the Twins into the tent. The twins went into the kitchen and pulled out Butterbeer for everyone along with some meat, cheeses and bread. Hermione was happy to see Harry start eating heartily. He was ecstatic at having Ginny with him and he couldn't stop smiling.

George got up and turned on the wireless, putting on some dance music. He came over and asked Ginny to dance. Smiling at Harry she rose and let George lead her around the floor. They were joined by Fred and Hermione as they gave Harry and Ginny a mini wedding reception. Once the song ended they switched partners and continued to dance.

Harry watched the two couples and was enjoying himself immensely. When the second song ended Ginny came over and took Harry's hand, leading him out onto their makeshift dance floor. When the music started it was a wonderful old waltz and Harry and Ginny began to dance just like they had during the Yule Ball when they had first gone out together.

Fred, George and Hermione watched mesmerized as they moved across the floor. Their love evident in the looks they were exchanging, and they way they moved. In their normal irreverence Fred bowed to George who bowed back and they joined Harry and Ginny on the dance floor.

Hermione began to laugh at their antics. As the music stopped Harry came over to Hermione and took her out onto the floor. The five of them spent the next couple hours having a great time, dancing and celebrating Harry and Ginny's nuptials.

Everyone danced with everyone else, the Twins even took turns dragging Harry out onto the floor much to the delight of Ginny and Hermione. While they were at it Ginny went over and hugged Hermione, "Thanks for making this possible Hermione," she said gratefully. "I don't think I could have survived much longer with out being with Harry."

"Well it was the book you lent us that held the answer," Hermione said.

Ginny was shocked, "You mean **_Magical Laws and Statutes_**?" she said.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah that's the one, why?"

"It's where I found the old ceremony that allowed Harry and I to marry without any record or official."

"Really?" said a shocked Hermione.

Ginny saw the book on the table by the chair and she went and got it. She showed her the ceremony and after Hermione read it, she looked at Ginny with awe. "Wow Ginny, this is something. How did you ever find it?"

Ginny laughed, "I remembered it from my childhood, I used to sit and go through all the books in our small library and when I found this I'd dream of secretly marrying the man of my dreams."

Hermione laughed at her, "Looks like your dream came true Ginny."

Ginny looked at Harry out on the dance floor, trying to get away from the Twins, he had a huge smile on his face and was laughing at his brother-in-laws as they tried to keep him away from Ginny. "Yes it did," she said to Hermione with a smile on her face.

Ginny finally got up and went to rescue Harry from the clutches of the Twins. Another slow dance tune came on as she got to Harry and the Twins, "Excuse me you two, I'd like to have another dance with my husband," she said with a smile.

Fred and George bowed to Ginny, "Far be it for us to come between the bride and her groom," they said.

Harry swept Ginny into his arms and began to twirl her across the floor. Fred and George began to act like they were crying and playfully wiped their eyes as they watched the pair dance.

"Oh our little girls is all grown up," said Fred in a falsetto.

George acted like he was crying on Fred's shoulder and in the same voice said "Yes, our baby has left the nest and is a beautiful swan now."

Hermione was laughing at them so hard her sides hurt and as the music came to an end Harry picked Ginny up and carried her into his bedroom.

Before even setting her down they shared a passionate kiss that inflamed them both, Ginny was moaning into Harry's mouth as he pushed his tongue into hers. They both couldn't wait till they would once again share in the bliss of their joining.

Harry set Ginny down and transformed his bed into something that would hold both of them. As he did so Ginny began to remove her clothing, wanting to get into bed with Harry as quickly as possible.

Harry was once again taken with Ginny's natural beauty, as the last of her clothing fell away Harry was stunned by how she looked and the powerful feelings that came over him.

Ginny turned and looked at him, smiling shyly and blushing at his stare. She stood still a moment letting Harry get his eye full of her before she slipped into bed. "Come my Husband," she whispered, "I need you here with me."

Harry finally began to move again, he quickly disrobed and joined Ginny in the bed. As soon as he slipped in beside Ginny she had him wrapped in her arms, pulling him in close as their mouths came together again.

Ginny felt herself becoming wet as she was eager to feel Harry inside her once again. Her body felt alive with the fire of their passion. "Please Harry, I need you now," she whispered huskily.

Harry was just as eager to comply with her request and he positioned himself between her open legs. Ginny felt his manhood as a hot poker, searching for the place it belonged. Impatient she reached down and guided him into her, groaning deeply as he thrust home.

"Godric, Ginny," he groaned. He felt like it had been ages since he had experienced the sensations he felt.

Ginny felt in heaven, the sensations Harry was causing were driving her crazy with the desire. Harry continued to thrust deeply into her and both knew they wouldn't last long such was their need. "Oh Harry!, Oh, Oh yes! Harry!" Ginny cried out as her climax echoed through her.

This caused Harry to follow her to the heights of ecstasy as his orgasm ripped through him.

Spent for the moment, the clung to one another breathing heavily. Ginny tenderly kissed Harry as she enjoyed being held by him, his body giving her warmth, both physically and spiritually. Her heart felt healed from the hurt it had suffered while they were apart.

Harry felt it too, the warmth spread through him as he once more felt complete, his heart too experienced the healing of being with his true love.

Ginny was so overwhelmed by her emotions she began to cry softly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned by Ginny tears.

"I just so glad we're back together," Ginny sniffled. "I never want to experience that again."

"I know my love, I don't want to either. You belong by my side wherever we go," he said tenderly.

Ginny tried to stop her tears but doing so caused her to start hiccuping. They both started to giggle at Ginny's predicament, "Could you get me something to drink?" she asked.

Harry threw on some sweats and a tee shirt and went out to the kitchen to get something for Ginny. As he entered the common area the Twins looked at him and snickered. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Harry grabbed some juice for Ginny and headed back towards the bedroom. As he approached where the Twins were sitting Fred said "Ah, Harry, a moment if you please."

Harry stopped and looked at the Twins, "What's up guys?" he asked.

George tried to stifle a laugh and was only partially successful, "You might want to remember to cast a silencing charm," he said with a smirk.

Harry blushed deeply, "Ah, you mean. . ." he began.

"That's right good fellow," said Fred, "You embarrassed poor Hermione so bad she had to flee to her room."

Though it didn't seem possible Harry blushed even more, no Weasley ever had anything on Harry's current state. "Ah, yes, OK, I ah, well OK then," he stuttered.

"Yes," agreed George, "We redheads tend to be a passionate lot and can be very vocal when stirred by passion."

Harry just shook his head and finally chuckled at the Twins, "We'll have to apologize to Hermione in the morning. Good night guy's," Harry said.

"Goodnight Harry and give our best to our beloved sister who we'll be taking the mickey out on tomorrow morning."

Harry returned to Ginny and taking his wand he cast the silencing.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

Harry chuckled, "Well I was reminded that it might be beneficial to cast a silencing charm when were in here."

Ginny's mouth opened in shock, but she still retained her smile. "Oops," she said humorously. Then she rolled her eyes and groaned slightly, "I guess I'll be hearing about it from the Twins tomorrow morning."

Harry gave Ginny the juice he had brought for her and she took a big drink. "Ah, that's better," she said happily. She then looked at Harry with a grin, "Ready for round two?" she asked seductively.

Harry quickly stripped and joined Ginny back in bed. This time their lovemaking was slow and sensual, they took their time, showing each other how much they loved one another. Every time Ginny came close to her orgasm, Harry slowed or stopped for a moment, prolonging their coupling. Ginny felt the pressure inside her building to an intensity she had never felt before and she tried to prepare herself for it's release.

Finally they could take it no longer and they brought each other to their climaxes. Ginny felt her orgasm hit her over and over again, it didn't seem like it would ever stop. Harry too exploded in a soul shaking orgasm, pouring his love along with his essence into his beloved wife.

Neither was capable of coherent thought let alone speech for many moments. They clung together relishing being back together, both feeling like they were where they belonged. Ginny snuggled into Harry, taking her preferred spot, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest. Harry pulled the blanket up and they drifted off to sleep.

**XX**

Bellatrix sat and looked over the final plans for the raid she had prepared for the Great London Wizards Faire, as long as everyone did what they had been instructed to do she didn't see how anything could go wrong. It was a classic hit hard, keep moving and get away as fast as possible.

She looked at the team leaders who were assembled for their final instructions, "Remember your targets," she said haughtily, "You will be responsible for making sure your team performs their assigned tasks." She stared at each person around the table.

She looked at the map of the Faire's grounds, each team was assigned a spot to Apparate to. The pattern was of a huge star with the top point being at due North and the other four spread equidistant around the Faire grounds. They were numbered One at North and followed clockwise around the star to five being to the West.

"I'll lead the team from the first point" she said with a self-satisfied smile, "Rodolphus will lead team two, Rabastan team three, Lucius team four and Travers team five. We will time our arrival for Noon, and then make for the centre square of the Faire. Cause as much destruction along the way as possible, I want to see flames and smoke everywhere," she said gleefully.

The four men nodded their assent as Bella surveyed them. "I'm counting on each and every one of you to do your best so the Dark Lord will be impressed with my plan."

Rodolphus and Rabastan smiled at her but Lucius noticed Travers frown slightly at Bellatrix's self-serving attitude, he noticed Lucius looking at him and he made a small motion with his head that Lucius took to as Lets Talk. Lucius gave him a small nod in return, maybe he wasn't alone in his distrust of Bella.

Bella dismissed everyone, admonishing them to make sure they had their teams assembled by quarter till twelve in the courtyard. Lucius thought she was treating them like children but then he thought that was only appropriate as she behaved so childish since her breakout from Azkaban. To Lucius she'd always been a rather strange child growing up and she was no different now.

As he and Travers exited the dinner room he said to Travers, "Will you join me in my study for a brandy to toast our success?"

Travers smiled at Lucius' subterfuge and replied "Certainly Lucius, lead the way."

Once in the study Travers looked at Lucius as if unsure of what to say. Lucius looked at him appraisingly and tried to feel him out. "What do you think of Bella's plan?" he asked.

Travers took a sip of his brandy, "I think that Bella hasn't given great thought to it," he said cautiously.

Lucius smiled, "I too believe she hasn't thought things through and her only thought seems to be how much favour she will garner from Lord Voldemort," he said tactfully.

"Travers returned his smile, "I think she would sacrifice us all if it suited her plans to gain his approval."

"Do you think we can do anything about it?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not sure if there is enough time now," Travers said with a frown.

Lucius glanced at the door and went to his desk, he drew his wand and murmured a spell opening up the bottom draw and withdrew a roll of parchment. He quickly unrolled it for Travers to see.

Travers was surprised that it was a copy of the map that Bella had drawn of the Faire grounds. Lucius pointed to Travers' assigned arrival point, "It might be advisable to arrive at a different point," he said with a smile. "I plan to do the same."

Travers looked at Lucius appraisingly, "Do I want to know why?" he asked.

Lucius rolled up the map and returned it to the draw he had removed it from, "Let's just say it will be in your best interest not to appear where Bella has indicated."

Travers drained the remainder of his glass, "OK, agreed," he said as he shook Lucius' hand. Just then Bella appeared at the door. "To our success," Travers said. "Yes to our success," agreed Lucius.

**XX**

**AN:** So things are progressing on, Wonder what Lucius has up his sleeve, probably can't be any good for Bella's plans. Family rivalries can be such a pain.

Harry, Ginny and crew had their celebration, limited as it was, Harry and Ginny's reunion has them picking up right where they left off, Ah young Love!

Please review, I love hearing from my readers.

As per a request ILaughAtYourMoodRing is working on something called The Golden Quill awards, check out their profile, and contact them for more information, they have been extended beyond the deadline listed at their homepage.


	39. Chapter 39

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

Remus awoke to someone warm and soft snuggled into his body and the evening before came flooding back into his mind. "Tonks," he said to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Just then Tonks stirred in her sleep and snuggled in closer to him. She felt so warm and soft in his arms, he couldn't remember anything feeling so good.

Almost immediately Remus began to have a war with himself, part that wanted to accept this beautiful, vivacious young woman who was offering him the most precious thing in the world, Love and the other side that kept saying he was too old, too dangerous, too poor to ever deserve someone like her.

Back and forth the battle raged inside his head neither side gaining an advantage till Tonks stirred again this time opening her eyes and smiling at him. Remus' heart melted looking at the love that shone out of her hazel eyes. As he stared into them he realized he had never noticed the flecks of gold and how captivating that they were.

Tonks stretched like a cat, raising her arms over her head and arching her back as she extended to her fullest extent. "Good morning Remus," she said languorously. Her smile never left her face as she continued to stare at him and he began to feel self-conscious.

Tonks rubbed her hand across his chest and leaned in and kissed him. "Come on Love, let's have some breakfast," she whispered.

Remus was immediately off balance, she was behaving totally outside his comfort zone and didn't seem to want to give him a chance to get settled.

Tonks arose and began heading out to the kitchen, nude. This was too much for Remus, "Tonks," he cried with a shocked look on his face, "Could you please cover up a little?"

Tonks looked back at him and pouted, "All right," she relented. She grabbed a tee shirt and slipped it on, it wasn't much of an improvement as far as Remus was concerned. It barely came down to mid thigh and left at least a quarter of her bum uncovered. If she lifted her arms in the slightest it wouldn't cover hardly anything at all.

Remus shook his head and followed her into the kitchen, "Tonks, you call that covered up?" he asked.

Tonks looked back over her shoulder as she reached up into the cupboard to get the plates down. "What?" she asked.

"Look at yourself," he said exasperated.

Tonks set the plates dawn and looked down at herself, "What are you going on about?" she asked confused.

"You're barely covered and every time you lift your arms you're not!" he cried.

Tonks just grinned at him, "So? You're not seeing anything you didn't see and touch last night,"she said.

Remus tried to regain some semblance of control, "That's beside the point," he said with feigned dignity. "I find it very distracting," he added with a air of finality.

Tonks actually laughed at him, "That's the whole idea silly," she said as if he was missing the obvious.

"Tonks," he said as his shoulders slumped, "I'm an old man and . . ."

"Remus John Lupin, If I hear you say that one more time you'll find out just how good of an Auror I really am," she said firmly.

It was a Tonks he had never seen before, while she was usually good-natured, affable and somewhat clumsy when he had seen her with the Order, this was a totally different person, commanding and forceful, a person you knew instantly not to mess with. No wonder she had a fearsome reputation with the Aurors. "Now get over here and help with breakfast," she said forcefully.

"Yes Mam," he said contritely.

Tonks laughed and said "That's better, now behave and maybe I'll let you scrub my back when I take my shower."

Remus marvelled at the beautiful young woman sitting with him and he thanked the Fates for blessing him.

**XX**

Harry awoke to find Ginny staring at him with a grin on her face, "Good morning Beloved," she said as she kissed him.

Harry returned her smile, "I was so afraid it was all a dream," he said as he returned her kiss.

"Nope," she said, "You're stuck with me."

Harry laughed at her, "Can't think of anyone or anything I'd rather be stuck with."

They got up and got dressed before heading out to the kitchen where they found Hermione starting to get breakfast ready.

Harry and Ginny came up to her cautiously, "Hi Hermione," Harry said hesitantly. "I guess from what the Twins said we kind of owe you an apology for making so much noise last night."

Hermione glanced at them out of the corner of her eye but said nothing. Harry looked at Ginny who just shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, Hermione," Harry said questioningly.

Hermione looked at him and frowned but still remained silent. She finally finished cooking breakfast and set the platters on the table. Harry and Ginny sat down with her unsure how to proceed.

Hermione kept glancing from one to the other, her lips drawn in a tight thin line. Harry expected her to blow up at them at any moment. Suddenly Hermione's lips began to twitch and she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked down into her lap but it was too late and she exploded in laughter.

"Oh Godric," she said amused. "If you could only see your faces."

Harry and Ginny were still totally shocked by Hermione's actions, they were still unsure if Hermione had colluded with the Twins the night before to set them up or had done this all on her own.

Hermione looked at Ginny and winked at her, "I guess the reunion was a happy one judging from the vocalizations you were making last night."

Ginny blushed and said, "Well yes it was and we're sorry we forgot to cast a silencing charm last night. We got a little carried away and didn't think of anything like that at the time. We promise we won't forget in the future."

"Thanks and don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for you two but the tent doesn't provide much in the way of sound abatement and while you two are together and having an active love-life, the rest of us don't have that benefit so if you could keep the fact of your liaisons to yourself it would be helpful."

"Well we promise to cast the silencing charm from now on and keep most of our love-life out of view but there will be PDAs, you can't expect us not to hold hands or give each other kisses and hugs," said Ginny.

"Good," laughed Hermione, "Cause it was very frustrating last night," she said with a grin. "It was like trying to watch a dirty movie and only getting the audio."

Ginny laughed at that while Harry blushed brightly. Hermione looked at him and said cheekily, "I don't know what you were doing to her Harry but it must have been something really special because the way she was screaming your name had me jealous and wishing someone would do the same to me."

Harry almost sprayed his mouthful of juice across the table on hearing Hermione, Ginny was almost in hysterics, laughing so hard and trying to watch Harry's face. She was laughing so hard her sides hurt and tears were running down her face.

The Twins chose that moment to join the others in the kitchen and seeing the state of the three of them they figured out the topic of conversation rather quickly.

"So Gin-Gin," said Fred. "I "hear" you've been rather busy of late."

"Yes Little sister," added George, "Your vocalizations certainly had a certain quality to them that made your feelings known."

"And the way you shouted Harry's name," said Fred.

"Left no doubt to whom your affections are . . ."

"Directed toward . . ."

"And while it was wonderful to enjoy an evening celebrating. . . ."

"Your nuptials, it would have been. . . ."

"Better if it had ended when we parted for the evening. . . ."

"Instead of having it prolonged after. . . ."

"You went to bed. . . . ."

"Obviously not to sleep. . . ."

"But to continue celebrating in private. . . "

"And while we applaud your vocal range. . . ."

"We'd appreciate not hearing it under similar circumstances in the future," they finished together.

"All right, all right already," said Harry humorously. "We get it! We promise to always cast the silencing charm in the future."

"That's all we ask of Ginny and you, our new brother-in-law," said George.

Fred actually sighed, "Our new brother, sounds kind of nice, doesn't it?" said Fred.

Hermione and Ginny just nodded at the Twins, "Yeah it does," added Harry.

As they finished breakfast, Hermione pulled out the notes on the possible locations of the Horcruxes and they began to debate where to go next. She was taken with the change in Harry, before he had been so angry or depressed and so disinterested, now he was so happy and lively and involved. She marvelled at what having Ginny here could do for Harry.

**XX**

Fleur awoke and headed down to breakfast, she could hear Charlie busy in the kitchen once again. As she entered the kitchen she was slightly surprised to see Sarah there once again.

"Good Morning," Sarah said brightly.

Fleur smiled back at Sarah, "Good Morning Sarah," she replied. She saw Charlie reaching for the coffee to pour her a mug but her stomach was feeling a bit queasy again this morning, "Charlie could I have tea again this morning please?"

"What's wrong Fleur?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure but the last two days my stomach has been a bit queasy, nothing too bad but not great. In fact Charlie I think I'll just have some toast this morning if you don't mind."

"OK Fleur but if this persists you should probably see a Medi-Wizard," Charlie told her with a touch of concern in his voice.

Bill came bounding down the stairs just then, "Who needs to see a Medi-Wizard?" he asked.

"No one," Fleur said with an exasperated tone. "My stomach is just a little queasy this morning is all."

"And I told her if it persists she should see a Medi-Wizard," added Charlie.

"It's nothing," insisted Fleur. "Really, I just have a little stomach bug or something, I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or two."

Bill gave her a look but Fleur just ignored him. Bill hurried and downed his breakfast as he need to get to the bank a little early, one of the big executives wanted to see him and you never kept them waiting if you wanted to keep your job. The damn Goblins could be so touchy at times.

As soon as Bill had left Sarah looked at Fleur with renewed interest, she tried very hard not to be obvious but Fleur did notice her looking once or twice.

When Charlie ran up to his room to get a couple things he wanted for the day Fleur looked at Sarah curiously, "Did you want to say something?" she asked the young redhead.

Sarah blushed and smiled shyly, "Well I don't want to pry Fleur but could you be pregnant?"

Fleur was just about to automatically answer no when she thought back to the night a couple weeks ago that she and Bill had shared. She blushed while thinking of it and Sarah thought for a moment that she had said something wrong.

Fleur nodded her head, "Thinking back on it Sarah, it may be a possibility," she said with a smile. Hearing Charlie descending she hurriedly said, "Please don't say anything right now."

"Of course not Fleur,"Sarah said with a smile.

Charlie re-entered the kitchen with a smile on his face, "Ready my love?" he asked Sarah.

"Ready," she replied as she rose to her feet.

"Where are you two off to?" Fleur asked.

Charlie answered with a grin on his face, "We're off to see Willow about finalizing buying the Dragon's Lair in Godric's Hollow."

"You two are looking at a place there?" Fleur asked surprised.

"Yes," said Sarah excitedly. "It's not far from Harry and Ginny's and in fact the backs of the properties actually touch."

Charlie and Fleur smiled at Sarah's enthusiasm.

"Come Love, we don't want to be late," Charlie said as he tried to hurry Sarah out the door.

Sarah looked back over her shoulder as Charlie drug her towards the door, "And about that other thing we talked about, if you need any help or want to talk further let me know."

Once outside Charlie looked at Sarah, "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Woman talk," Sarah answered with a smile.

Charlie just nodded his head, he didn't need or want to know any more than that. Once far enough away the Apparated to Godric's Hollow to buy their house.

**XX**

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office reading the mysterious note that had been on his desk when he came in that morning. It gave detailed plans for a Death Eater attack on the Great London Wizards Faire scheduled to commence at Noon on this very day.

It was totally anonymous and had resisted all magical attempts to determine who had written it. The thing he was trying to determine now was if it was genuine or a hoax, and if genuine was it truthful or a decoy.

The Greater London Wizards Faire would be a tempting target but it was hard to conceive of the Death Eaters attacking so huge of a gathering. The thing that bothered Kingsley the most was the detailed plans that the message contained, the time and locations that the attackers would appear at.

Finally he came to a conclusion, his gut told him to take this at face value and prepare for the attack as outlined in the information given to him. He sent memos to alert all the Aurors in house and told the the team leaders to call in all available Aurors. Kingsley smiled to himself, he knew Tonks was going to be pissed, but only if this turned out to be untrue, cause he knew if it turned out to be true and trouble broke out she'd be pissed if she missed all the fun.

**XX**

At Malfoy Manor the teams were assembling in the courtyard and Lucius nodded at Travers who nodded back, all was going to plan, Lucius' plan that was. Now if only the Aurors did their part everything would be perfect.

Bellatrix was watching the clock intensely, counting off to herself each second as the hand made it's way around to the twelve, 25 seconds to go, 20 seconds to go, "Ready!" she cried. 15 seconds, ten, "See you there," five, four, three , two, "Go," she shouted. The twenty-five Death Eaters all Apparated away with a resounding crack.

Bellatrix landed with a gleeful smile on her face, ready to cause death and destruction, instead as soon as the appeared they were surrounded by Aurors, with their wands drawn and at the ready. One who appeared to be in charge yelled, "Drop your wands and surrender peacefully!"

Bella screamed in rage and shot a curse at the man. Suddenly curses were flying everywhere, within seconds two of her team were down and out, Bellatrix cast a powerful blasting curse in the direction of two Aurors, unfortunately one of her remaining team members was in the way and was caught in it's path.

Bellatrix Apparated way in a cold fury, how could the Aurors have been waiting for them? She arrived back at Malfoy manor and began to pace back and forth. "Did the other teams get ambushed just like hers did," she thought to herself.

Suddenly others began to appear in the courtyard, some were injured, one was bleeding badly and supported by another, Rodolphus appeared and he was as furious as Bella. Lucius appeared with Crabbe and Goyle but the other two members of his team were missing. Only one of Rabastan's team had made it back and he was injured.

Rodolphus came up and grabbed him by the collar of his robes and shook him, "Where is My Brother?" he shouted. "Where is Rabastan?"

"Really Rodolphus, must you manhandle an injured man like that?" Lucius said with disdain in his voice. The others were also watching him but weren't brave enough to confront Bellatrix's husband.

Rodolphus let go of the poor man and he slumped back into his chair, "The last I saw of him he was fighting two Aurors trying to get to Pedersen, he told me to go so I went."

Rodolphus stalked off unhappy with what he heard.

Travers' team was the last back, they had several team members slightly hurt but all were present. Bellatrix was immediately in his face, "Why is your team the only one without any loses?" she demanded.

Travers glanced at Lucius and then back at Bellatrix, "Who knows, just luck maybe or we had less skilled Aurors attack us? I don't know, we were surprised just as it seems everyone was. We fought hard and managed to escape, what more needs to be said?"

When it became apparent that no more would be returning they took a head count, twelve were missing including Rabastan. Bella was beside herself with rage and Rodolphus was worried about his brother. It seemed that either the Aurors were extremely lucky, that someone had slipped up or they had been betrayed.

Lucius couldn't help but gloat a little, "Poor Bella," he said. "What will the Dark Lord say when he returns?"

Bellatrix paled at his words, the Dark Lord did not tolerate failure and his displeasure could be very horrible to withstand. She shot a baleful look in his direction before stalking off with Rodolphus.

As the survivors drifted off either to receive treatment for their injuries or to rest from their ordeal, the numbers diminished until the only remaining ones were Travers and Lucius.

Travers talked with a hushed voice, "I thought you were going to appear at a different place than the prescribed location?" he asked.

"I did," said Lucius condescendingly.

"Then how did you sustain loses?" Travers asked.

"I didn't tell ever member of my team," he said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Travers looked incredulous, "You could have told me!" he said forcefully.

Lucius just looked at him in disbelief, "I would have thought it obvious," he said.

"You play a dangerous game, Lucius," he said in disgust. "Where would you be if I told the Dark Lord?"

Lucius smiled a cold smile, "Same place as you Travers. You think he would spare you if he found out you knew and said nothing?"

Travers just shook his head and stalked off to check on his team members, one of whom was his son.

Lucius watched him go, the self-satisfied smile remaining plastered on his face. If Bella chose to blame Travers, all the better for him and his plans.

**XX**

Molly sat and stared at Ginny's vacant seat, her mind still having a hard time accepting that she was gone. Sighing, she poured herself some more tea and thought back on Ginny's childhood, reliving all the ups and downs of her baby-girl's life, from the skinned knees and bumps and bruises to her birthdays and Christmases. All the happy times that she had shared with the family. Her thoughts finally turned to Ginny's experience in the Chamber of Secrets and her falling in love with Harry.

Molly wished with all her heart that Ginny would come through this latest trial unscathed and that she would return home and to her family. She finally stirred and began to prepare for dinner. It was hard to cook for only her, Arthur and Ron, it made her acutely aware of those who were no longer there. Ginny and the Twins were off risking their lives and she was still at the Burrow, sitting and waiting, all the time dreading that she might hear that one or more of her children were dead and never coming home again.

As she began to cook Ron came downstairs and joined her in the kitchen. He had been very subdued since he had come back from Shell Cottage and found his parents at the table after finding out that Ginny had left. He took the news stoically, only nodding when his father had informed him that she had left with Harry to join the hunt for the Horcruxes.

He had wanted to explain what they were up to but the spell Fred had cast on him still prevented him from saying anything about the dark objects that they were hunting. It frustrated him to no end but he had come to accept that he was forbidden from saying anything. Ron also knew that he wanted more than anything else to redeem himself and join in that hunt.

His latest talk with Bill had been very helpful and with the reading he was doing he thought he was coming to terms with his temper and finally getting it under control. Unfortunately it seem that it was too late and he would be stuck here at the Burrow unable to help in any way.

In the past that would probably made him extremely angry but now he was just sorry that he had ruined his chance to be of help. Growing up could be a real kick in the pants when the realizations it brought did nothing to make you feel better but made you realize the opportunities that had been lost.

By the time Arthur came home it was to a family that was quite depressed for their own reasons and it was a very subdued dinner that evening. He wished he knew what to do for his wife and son. They were both grieving, Molly mostly for her missing daughter, she had come to grips with the Twins leaving the nest when they had opened their shop in Diagon Alley and of course Bill and Charlie were older and started their own lives when they had graduated from Hogwarts.

Ron was grieving the loss of his close friendship with Harry and Hermione and he was finally coming to terms that is was because of his own actions that had caused the rift. Arthur hoped that it wasn't too late to bridge that rift and they would once more become friends. Only time would tell.

**XX**

It was Ginny who finally solved the mystery of where the Lestrange estate was and it was none other that the volume of **_Magical Laws and Statutes _**that came to their rescue once again. In the back there was a map that showed the locations of all the old magical families estates. It showed in great detail their location and sizes.

Harry was ecstatic at the find and kissed Ginny soundly in front of everyone, as far as he was concerned her finding the map proved to him that her being with them was the right thing. Ginny had remembered looking at it as a child as she had perused the book. Hermione tried to act upset saying she would have found it too since she was reading the book but everyone saw through her act and the Twins teased her mercilessly about her being shown up by little Gin-Gin as they called her.

This really didn't sit well with Ginny and she let them know that since she was now a married woman that the Twins should rethink their nickname for her or she would give them another practical reminder of just how well she could cast the Bat Bogy Hex.

Fred and George tried to act like they weren't intimidated by her but the others noticed that they didn't call her anything but Ginny the rest of the day.

After dinner that Harry and Ginny prepared that evening they got out all their information and sat to plan their sojourn to the Lestrange estate. They were up late with going over every detail that they knew or suspected. It was determined that they would move nearer to the location of the estate and start to reconnoitre the estate.

Harry was once more in firm control of the expedition and the hunt, having Ginny had re-energized him. The difference was apparent to Hermione and the Twins and they were glad that he was taking an active interest in finding and destroying the Horcruxes. A new and better Harry was their leader, he was more focused, more mature. He was a man with a mission and it seemed that nothing would be able to stop him, his confidence in their abilities and his determination fired them all.

**XX**

**AN:** So Lucius is playing a dangerous game and his first strike seems to have been successful.

Harry is revitalized with having Ginny by his side and is gungho to destroy the Horcruxes.

Lots going on, so stay tuned. Please review, I really like hearing from you.


	40. Chapter 40

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty**

Bill Apparated into Gringott's steeling himself for his meeting with Gornuk, one of the head Goblins at the London office. He was surprised when he was ushered straight into Gornuk's office, usually you were kept waiting as the Goblins liked to project an air of superiority.

Bill was doubly surprised upon entering the office, Gornuk was standing and ushered him into a chair. They usually sat behind their desk in the classic power position. Bill was really wondering what was up now, with his dealings with the Goblins up to now he had never experienced or even heard of a Wizard being treated like this.

Gornuk sat down and Bill thought he looked very nervous, which was again something totally outside of his dealings with the Goblins. The Goblins always tried to portray themselves as in control and never show any weakness to the other magical races.

"Bill," Gornuk began, "I can call you Bill, can't I?" he asked. Without really waiting for an answer he continued, "Bill we have a bit of a problem and as far as I know it is unprecedented in Gringott's history."

Gornuk paused and Bill still had no idea what the meeting was about, again totally different from any past dealings, Goblins were know for getting right to the point, "Time is Galleons" being their unwritten creed.

"It seems that while auditing certain records we came across a reference to a family member of yours but when we tried to verify this piece of information we were unable to." Gornuk continued, "So this puts us in a very delicate position. We were hoping you would be able to help us clarify this situation so to avoid any embarrassment to everyone involved."

Bill still had no idea what Gornuk was talking about, "Well I'd be happy to help clarify anything I can," Bill said.

"Good, Good!" said Gornuk in a very relieved manner.

"But it would help to know what needs clarifying," Bill added.

"Yes, Yes of course," Gornuk replied. "It seems while moving and consolidating some of our older magical records it was noticed the your lovely sister was listed as being married and the person she was listed as to being married to is a major depositor with the bank. Of course this would require the changing of accounts and some paperwork, etc., etc. So when we went to the newer records we found no corresponding record, and our attempts to verify the marriage with the Ministry also came up with nothing."

Bill was mildly shocked by the revelation, Ginny, married? It seemed absurd at first glance but he was a bit troubled by the information.

Gornuk continued, "In researching the book where the record was found it seems it dates back to the Dark Ages when there were ways to get married without having to inform anyone. This was implemented due to the persecution of all magical beings, human and non-human alike." Taking a big breath, "We believe that the record is accurate and we were hoping that you would be able to verify the fact for us."

Bill looked very thoughtful, "While I do not know if the information you have is accurate or not I know it sounds like something that my sister would do if she thought it was necessary. May I ask who the record shows my sister is to have married?"

Gornuk looked a little troubled, "While we would not usually divulge that information I believe it may help you in determining if it is true or not," he replied. "The person listed is Harry Potter."

Bill nodded, "If it is true that fact makes it more likely that it is accurate. Let me make a couple inquiries and I will get back to you as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you Bill, as I said nothing like this has happened before in our history that we could find. We have always prided ourselves on our ability to service our customers and have accurate information available to facilitate us in doing so."

Gornuk rose and ushered Bill to the door, "Thank you for your willingness to help," he said as he shook Bill's hand. "This takes top priority so I hope to hear from you soon.

"Yes sir," Bill replied, "I'll keep you updated on anything I learn."

Bill exited the office, the whole experience had a bizarre feeling to it, from Gornuk's behaviour, to the information that he had been given, who ever heard of a Goblin shaking the hand of a Wizard. It was unprecedented in modern times. Shaking his head Bill headed for an Apparation point the place to start was at the Burrow and with Ginny.

**XX**

Tonks returned to the apartment exhausted but jubilant. At first she had been really annoyed at being called into work on her day off but she knew she would have been twice as mad if she had missed out on the attack on the Great London Wizards Faire.

The results had been spectacular, they had been in the right positions and totally surprised the Death Eaters. The attack never even really had a chance to start. The had captured seven Death Eaters and had also five die from their injuries, some at the Faire and a couple at St. Mungo's where they succumbed to their injuries.

The best part was one of the captured was Rabastan Lestrange who was on the most wanted list. It felt great to have him back in custody on top of he being one of Voldemort's top lieutenants.

Tonks took in a deep breath of the wonderful aroma that filled her apartment. She hurried into the kitchen to find Remus just finishing up preparing dinner. "Welcome Home Love," he said with a smile as he wiped his hands on a towel.

Tonks went up to him and gave him a kiss which he readily returned. Smiling at him she said, "So your quite the domestic I see."

Remus laughed at her, "I don't know about the domestic part but I do know how to cook a thing or two."

"I'm going to go take a quick shower before we eat," she said as she started to take off her Auror robes.

"Want me to come scrub your back?" Remus asked hopefully.

Tonks laughed while shaking her head, "Sorry dear, I'm famished and I want to get back to dinner sometime soon. I'm afraid if you come with me it will be quite a while before I get back to the food."

Remus chuckled "OK," he replied with a touch of disappointment, mostly feigned as he really would have liked to scrub her back but he knew that she was right, if he joined her they wouldn't get back to dinner for quite a while. If one thing he had learned living on his own it was patience, so he was content to wait till later when he could enjoy a relaxed evening with Tonks doing whatever she wanted. He had a pretty good idea what that was going to be and he had no objections to that at all.

Tonks returned quickly wearing another tee-shirt causing Remus to shake his head with a smile knowing she did it on purpose. He served them dinner which Tonks found more than adequate, in fact it was exceptional. He had made a pan roasted chicken dish that melted in her mouth and for pudding he had made a mixed berry tart the was simply divine.

"Remus," she exclaimed, "I think I'll have you cook every night if this is any indication of what I'll come home to."

"Thank you for the complement but if it was every night you'd soon find out that my repertoire is rather limited," he said bashfully.

"I don't care," she said happily, "If it's all this delicious I'll put up with a limited menu till you learn to cook some other things."

Remus laughed with Tonks, "Trying to make a house husband out of me?" he asked.

Tonks suddenly got very serious, "I don't care what you do Remus as long as you stay."

Remus was taken aback by her response, he hadn't given much thought to any type of future. He wasn't used to planning too far ahead, being a werewolf kind of precluded him from such thoughts.

Tonks noticed the change in Remus' demeanour, the worry lines returned to his face and his shoulders slumped a little. Tonks rose and when to his side, she kneeled down beside him and gently toughed his cheek with her hand. "Remus, you need to accept that I want and need you in my life. Love knows no bounds and I do love you, please allow yourself to love me back."

Remus looked deep into Tonks' eyes and saw the love and understanding they contained. He closed his eyes as his emotions overcame him. He took several deep breaths trying to get them back under control but it was too late and the tears began to flow down his cheeks. He felt Tonks' arms envelope him and take him into a huge hug.

"It's OK," she whispered, "I'm here and I'm not going to go anywhere.

Remus' arms found their way around Tonks and he fiercely returned her hug. "Are you certain this is what you want?" he asked when he regained control of his voice.

"Yes Remus," she said emphatically. "More than I can tell you, I've never felt like this about anyone before and I want you to know that I love you more than anything else. Please say you'll stay."

Remus nodded with a wan smile, "You know I'm kind of old fashioned," he said. "If I stay it means we'll have to get married."

If he had expected to shock her into changing her mind he was totally wrong, she smiled widely at him and said emotionally, "I'd like that very much."

Remus returned her smile and hugged her tightly to his chest. "If your sure Nymphadora," he said.

Tonks pulled back and cocked her head and looked at him with a wry grin said "Please refrain from calling me that in public, I have a reputation to uphold."

Remus chuckled, "As you wish my beautiful Nymph."

Tonks rose and headed for the cupboard, "This calls for a bit of a celebration," she said as she pulled a bottle of Old Ogden's finest out.

"Shouldn't we clean up first," Remus asked with a smile.

Tonks laughed back at him, she pulled her wand from somewhere out of her tee-shirt causing Remus to gape at her open mouthed, "Where did you have that hidden?" he asked amazed.

Giving him a cheeky smile she said "We Aurors have our secrets." With a wave of her wand the kitchen cleaned and righted itself. In an instant everything was spic-and-span, ship-shape and in order.

"Now about that celebration," she said with a smile.

**XX**

Bill Apparated to the Burrow and entered the kitchen, he found Molly sitting morosely in the parlour with a mug of tea.

""What's wrong Mum?" he asked concerned.

"She's gone Bill," was all she said.

"Ginny?" he asked incredulously.

Molly could only nod her head, her tears threatening to fall again.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Molly took a piece of parchment from her apron's pocket and handed it to him. Bill read Ginny's note and sighed, it appeared that the information that Gringott's had was probably correct.

"How?" Bill asked.

Molly shrugged, "We don't know. We were out at the Ministry and Ron was over talking to you. When we came home we found Ginny gone and the note on the table."

Bill nodded and hugged his Mum. "It'll be OK," he said tenderly.

Molly looked at him forlornly, "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

Bill gestured toward his face, "If Harry can do this I think he can do anything he sets his mind on Mum and he'll do anything to protect Ginny, you can count on that."

Molly sighed and said "I sure hope you're right Bill."

Bill stood up and glanced over at the shelf full of books and as he suspected one was missing. He quickly scanned the titles and was pretty sure which one it was.

Molly looked at him questioningly, "What are you doing here Bill, and what are you looking for?"

Bill weighed his options before answering, "I here trying to check out something for Gringott's," he said cautiously, unsure of how much to tell his mother.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'd rather verify a couple of things before I say anything," Bill replied. "I've got to run but I'll be back later. Is it OK if Fleur and I come for dinner tonight?"

Molly was intrigued and nodded in consent as she tried to figure out what Bill was up to and what did Gringott's have to do with it.

Bill stooped and kissed his mother on the cheek, "I'll see you later and hopefully I'll have some answers by tonight," he said as he hurried for the door.

**XX**

At first light Harry and crew Apparated to a large wooded area to the north of the Lestrange Estate. Once they had set up camp Harry, Ginny and George headed out to do the first reconnaissance of the Estate. They found it easily enough and were surprised by the run down appearance of the Manor House. If anything it looked worse than the Riddle House and that had been empty for fifty years.

Harry and Ginny left George at a point where he could keep an eye on the front of the house even though it was at a pretty far distance while they scouted around towards the sides of the Manor. They could do so without having to trespass on the Manor property.

After spending quite a while looking at the house and approaches to it they made their way back to George. "I can't see any sign that the Manor is inhabited," Harry said.

"It's been all quiet here," George reported. "Why don't you two head back and send either Fred or Hermione to keep me company and we'll keep an eye out on this place for a while."

Harry turned to Ginny, "You go ahead back and send one of the others, I don't want to leave anyone alone. I'll come back as soon as they get here," he said.

Ginny smiled at him and gave him a kiss before Apparating away, "That's why you're the boss," George said. "I was only thinking about sending you two back together and you're thinking about the mission and keeping everyone safe." Then with a grin he said, "I hope it's Hermione that shows up."

Harry laughed at George, "What's the matter, getting tired of Fred?" he asked.

"Nah," he said with a grin, "She's just a lot better looking than him and if I have to be here for a while I'd prefer her company over Fred's. He talks too much."

Harry laughed with George and a moment later Hermione Apparated into the small clearing where they were. "Looks like you got your wish," he whispered to George. With a wink he said for both to hear, "You two behave yourselves," as he Apparated away.

George found a comfortable spot where they could sit and still have a good view of the Manor. He conjured a blanket for them to sit on and they made themselves comfortable leaning against a large tree.

Hermione looked at George and asked "What did Harry mean by we better behave ourselves?"

George chuckled at her question, "I was hoping you'd show up instead of Fred and of course he thinks it because I wanted to be alone with you."

With a mock pout Hermione asked "What, you don't want to be alone with me George?"

George swallowed visibly, "It's not that Hermione," he said in his defence, "We're here to do a job and it wouldn't do to be distracted. I do appreciate your company and think your a fine woman to be alone with and while we are alone here it's just for company I wanted you here, if you get my drift, that's not to say I wouldn't want to be alone with you otherwise and. . . ."

"George, shut up," Hermione said with a small laugh. "I get it OK? So what do you want to talk about while we're sitting here?" she asked.

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?" George asked in return.

"Tell me about your business," Hermione said.

"Well, let's see, Fred is the main creative genius, not to say I don't get a wicked idea now and then but most of the prank stuff is Fred's ideas, I'm expected to make them come to life. But it's fun working together, and the customers, sometimes we put prank stuff on the shelves just to get a laugh, never anything too over the top but fun for us and the other customers."

Hermione just sat back and listened to George, he so obviously loved what he was doing and you could tall that he'd do anything for Fred and she was sure it was mutual.

They sat and talked for the next couple of hours, all the time keeping a watch on the Manor house across the valley from where they sat on a small hill. Hermione felt quite relaxed talking with George, she didn't ever remember having such a good time just sitting and talking. He had her laughing a lot with his stories of various customers and some of the pranks they had pulled.

She also learned a lot about the various Weasley family members, from Charlie trying to raise puffskins under his bed when he was about nine, to Bill getting a hold of Arthur's wand and turning Charlie blue when he was about five or six.

He told of his and Fred's first major prank when they made everyone's Christmas gifts disappear after they'd been opened, they were only seven when they had done that, of course they had to get a hold of Molly's wand for that one.

He told of Ron's attempts to fly for the first time when he was too young but that Charlie had encouraged him to do it, somehow he ended up stuck up in a huge tree and wouldn't let go.

Hermione's heart gave a tug at hearing about Ron, she knew she was going to have to sit down sometime and address her situation with him, but she knew she wouldn't do it yet, she was for the first time that she could remember procrastinating on doing something that needed to be done.

Suddenly they were joined by Harry, "Anything happen today?" he asked.

George stood up, "Nothing," he said. "We watched the rest of the afternoon since you left and haven't seen anything move over there."

Harry nodded his head, "All right let's call it a day."

George extended his hand and helped Hermione to her feet. She smiled at him for being a gentleman. In the back of her mind she was telling herself that Ron would not have done so.

With one last look across the valley they Apparated back to the camp-site.

**XX**

Bill went back to his office at Gringott's and went to his shelves of reference books, there was his copy of **_Magical Laws and Statutes_** that he was sure was the missing book from the shelf at the Burrow. He pulled it down and began to page through it, skimming each page as he went.

A couple of hours later he found what he was looking for, there was the ceremony that Bill was sure that Ginny had used, the _Matrimonium Amor Redimio_, part of the Marriage Law of 1550. Confident in his findings he headed over to Gornuk's office.

He was ushered straight in and Gornuk looked at him eagerly. "Have you found out anything?" he asked.

Bill sat down, "I have very strong suspicions," he told Gornuk.

The old Goblin's face fell, he had hoped Bill would have a definitive answer for him.

Bill continued, "Let me lay out the facts for you and you'll see what I'm driving at but unfortunately the only people who can confirm the information are currently unavailable." Bill then explained about the old Marriage law and associated ceremony. It was the only logical explanation to fit the known facts.

Gornuk looked more pleased when Bill was through, "I agree with your assessment. The book in question is definitely from that time period and was created for just that purpose so that there would be a magical record that humans could not access." He visibly relaxed for the first time. "I will complete all the necessary paperwork so that Mrs Potter has full access to the Potter vaults and accounts. Since they are not available I will have copies sent to you, as a close family member and that you work for us we feel comfortable in giving you the paperwork."

Bill shook his head, "Mrs. Potter" he said to himself, that was going to go over well at the Burrow. "Thank you Gornuk, I'll take care of anything that needs to be handled till they are once again available."

"Good," was all Gornuk said as he turned back to the pile of paperwork on his desk. Bill laughed to himself, now that the crisis was over things were back to normal in Goblin – Human relations.

**XX**

Charlie and Sarah made their way to The Dragon's Lair and were met by Willow in the front yard. She was cutting some flowers that she she was placing in a garden hod. She smiled at them and waved at them to follow her inside.

They found her in the kitchen arranging the flowers in a vase that she then placed in the centre of the table. "Just something to welcome the new home-owners," she said with a smile.

Charlie looked around, and noted that hardly anything had been removed from the cottage. "Willow, are you sure that no one wants any of the furniture or anything?" he asked.

Willow smiled at him, "Charlie, everything that anyone wanted has been removed. I took the remaining personal items and the rocker, the only remaining piece of furniture that had any sentimental value. Everything else I am leaving to you two as a wedding gift."

Sarah was stunned by that revelation. The items left were mainly old antiques, they weren't shabby or shoddy pieces, she was sure many were worth more than she made in a year at the Pub.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Willow went and opened the door for the Goblin who would be handling the sale of the Cottage. He went right to work and pulled out the paperwork. He handed Charlie a copy for him to read over before finalizing the transaction. Charlie read all the Gobblygook, and was about to turn the page when he stopped and looked at the sale price again.

"Ah, Willow?" he said hesitantly. "I think there's been a mistake here."

Immediately the Goblin shot him a look that said he was highly insulted that Charlie would suggest such a thing. Willow just looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Willow looked over his shoulder at the papers, "No that's the correct price Charlie," she said with a chuckle.

Sarah was very concerned, she was afraid that they wouldn't be able to afford the Cottage.

"But Willow," Charlie started.

"That's my price Charlie, take it or leave it," she said determinedly.

"But a Thousand Galleons," he said in shock. "This place is worth ten times that!"

"Maybe to someone else, but not to me, I'd rather see a wonderful young couple who deserves something special get it at a bargain. Charlie when you showed up and I found out you were a Dragon Handler I knew you had to have this place and if I can help you out as you're starting your married life, please let an old woman have her way."

Charlie looked at Sarah and saw the tears in her eyes. She looked back and just nodded her head. Charlie sighed and shook his head, "OK, Willow. You win, a Thousand Galleons it is."

Willow smiled at him, "Good," she said with a smile, "Now sign the papers so I can take you both to lunch to celebrate your new home."

The Goblin handed Charlie a pen and he signed the papers in what seemed a hundred spots. With a satisfactory "Humpf" the Goblin placed a seal on the paperwork, placed on copy in his briefcase before handing Charlie and Willow copies. He then bowed and left, never having said a word during the whole transaction.

"Come on you two," Willow said as she led them to the door, "I want to buy you lunch before I have to get home."

Sarah looked at her concerned, "Where do you live?" she asked.

Willow smiled at her and pointed to the lovely little Cottage across the lane. "Right there neighbour," she said with a laugh.

Charlie and Sarah were gobsmacked at Willow's revelation but Charlie was glad to find out she lived so close, he had really begun to like the older witch and was happy she was their neighbour.

**XX**

**AN:** So Bill has figured it out, Harry and Ginny's marriage is no longer a secret from the family, or won't be for much longer.

The crew have arrived at the next location they suspect a Horcrux is hidden at, Charlie and Sarah are proud owners of their own home and Tonks and Remus are engaged sort of,

_Matrimonium Amor Redimio / Marriage Love Binding_


	41. Chapter 41

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-one**

Bill and Fleur Apparated to the Burrow for dinner with Arthur, Molly and Ron. As they entered the kitchen they were met by the wonderful aroma of Molly's cooking.

Molly greeted them with a thin smile but warm hugs, "Hello you two," she said sounding very tired.

"Hey Mum," Bill replied as he returned her hug.

"Any news?" she asked hopefully.

"Why don't we wait till after dinner to talk," Bill replied.

Molly sighed, "All right, Ron and your father are in the parlour, why don't you go in and join them. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Fleur looked at Molly and saw how tired she looked, "Would you like me to help you get dinner on the table?" she asked.

Molly smiled gratefully at her, "That'd be wonderful," she said.

Within a short time the meal was ready and they all sat down to eat. Arthur tried to keep the mood up-beat but was only partially successful. Molly's concern was consuming her and she found it very difficult to act happy.

Finally dinner was over and they made their way into the parlour, Molly served tea and they all sat down, all eyes were on Bill, waiting to hear what he had to say.

Bill looked around and took a deep breath, he was unsure how the information he had was going to be received. His greatest worry was what would Ron's reaction be, while he had been making progress, he was still untested in a really stressful situation especially with a known trigger. He turned to Ron, "You may not want to be present for this Ron," he said. "What I have to tell everyone is going to be pretty surprising and will probably be very upsetting, especially for you."

Ron nodded and sat and thought for a moment, I'll stay for now but if I feel I'm losing it I can always leave."

Bill looked at him closely, finally nodding he looked at his Mum, "What I have to tell you is really all speculation because the only ones who can confirm or deny it are not available right now."

Arthur looked at him with a sad smile, "You mean Ginny and Harry, don't you?"

Bill looked at his father and nodded, "That's correct." He took a moment to organize his thoughts, "I'm going to tell you everything from the beginning of my involvement and why I have come to the conclusions that I have. This morning I was called into a meeting with one of the senior members of Gringott's. He wanted me to look into a problem that they had. It seems while going through some records they found a piece of information in an old magical record book, the problem was the modern records did not correspond with the ancient book and that was why I was called in to see if I could straighten out the discrepancy."

Bill took a sip of his tea, "I came here to check on something I remembered from our childhood and I knew that Ginny was probably aware of it too. I came here to check for a book that I remembered," Bill rose and went to the bookshelves and he pointed to the empty spot on one shelf. "I wasn't that surprised to find the book missing. The book is called _**Magical Laws and Statutes,**_ not your normal reading for a young witch."

Bill returned to his seat, with everyone watching and listening intently. "I remembered Ginny sitting and reading that book as a child when I had told her about some of the old obscure laws." Bill looked at the floor obviously remembering something. He continued softly, "I remember her finding this old marriage law that allowed a couple to marry in secret. The law was back from the Dark Days of Witch Hunts and burnings at the stake. Anyway Ginny used to make up this story of how she'd find her Knight in Shinning Armour and they'd get married in secret."

Looking back up, "I think Ginny remembered that Law and the corresponding ceremony. It turns out the the ancient record book is from the same time as that law and was made to record for the Goblins the secret marriages, but allowing them to remain secret from the Ministry and any humans."

He sighed, "I'm sure Ginny and Harry preformed that ceremony and are now married. That's what allowed her to accompany Harry on his mission."

For a moment silence engulfed the room but then Ron stood up suddenly, looking like he'd been punched. His face was very red and his hands were clenched. Taking several big breaths he suddenly left the room and headed up to his bedroom.

Molly was sitting staring into the fireplace, the sadness enveloping her once again, "I thought something had happened and I suspected that they somehow managed to get married to break the trace."

Arthur rose and went and got the bottle of Old Ogden's and poured everyone a glass. They all took one and Arthur raised his, "To Harry and Ginny, may they have a long happy life together." He paused for a moment and then said emotionally, "And may they come back safely to their family."

They all raised their glasses and drank to the young couple who were now somewhere out there trying to find the way to defeat Riddle. Molly hesitated but finally joined in with the others, her face awash with the emotions that were running through her.

Bill sat back down next to Fleur who had remained quiet during Bill's explanation of his findings. She looked at him questioningly, "So you think they really got married?" she asked.

Bill nodded, "If the old record book is accurate and I am sure it is, yes they are married."

Fleur actually smiled, "I am happy for them, they belong together and if I am not mistaken Harry needs Ginny with him. I'm just sorry we couldn't have shared in their wedding,"

"Well we'll just have to throw a huge reception for them when they come home," Bill said smiling at his wife.

Fleur made a funny face, like she was uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"I'm having some really bad heartburn," Fleur answered. "What's wrong with my stomach?" Then Fleur thought back to Sarah's comment. "We should probably talk when we get home," she said to Bill.

He looked at her, concerned with his wife's condition. Fleur smiled, "Don't worry

my love," she said softly.

Bill nodded, "OK, we'll leave soon."

Arthur came over to Bill, "Thanks for coming and explaining everything. While it is happy news in one sense it leaves us wondering about their whereabouts and what they are doing."

"I know Dad," Bill replied. "I wish there was more we could do but they are out of our reach right now. We can only do what we can to fight while they do whatever they are doing and hopefully they'll be successful and return home soon."

Bill turned to Fleur, "I want to go up and see Ron before we leave but I won't be that long."

"OK, Take all the time you need," she said as she turned back to talk with Molly.

**XX**

Remus and Tonks were cuddling on the couch, when Remus suddenly sat up straight with a very concerned look on his face, "What's today?" he asked on the edge of panic.

Tonks was confused by his sudden change of demeanour, "Monday, why?" she asked.

"NO! The date?" he said extremely agitated.

Tonks had to think but she was getting agitated and upset too. "The eighteenth, I think," she replied.

Remus stood up suddenly, "Oh Godric," he cried. "What time is it?" he asked as he started to pace back and forth.

"Just passed six," she said. "Why what's wrong?"

Remus was beside himself with worry. "Tonight's the full moon," he said in anguish. "What was I thinking? I've put you in great danger!"

Tonks stood up and stepped in front of him as he paced back and forth, "Settle down Remus," she said calmly. "Moon rise isn't till ten so we have plenty of time. Sit down," she said forcefully.

Remus looked at Tonks with a questioning look. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the date. He was beating himself up mentally for putting Tonks in such danger. He told himself he would have to leave, he wouldn't put her in danger for his stupidity.

Tonks sat down beside him and looked him in the eyes. "Forget it Remus, you're staying," she said in that commanding tone she had. Taking his hand she stood up, "Get your cloak," she said.

Remus got his cloak and put it on, Where are we going," he asked.

Tonks stood before him and gently ran her hand across his cheek, "Do you trust me?" she asked gently.

Remus looked into her eyes and once again saw the love and devotion they held for him. "Of course," he whispered back as he mirrored her action.

"Come on then," she said taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he followed her out.

Just before Apparating away, as she took his arm, "The Ministry," was all she said.

As Remus felt himself being squeezed with the feeling of Apparating, he began to panic. The Ministry was currently very anti-werewolf and he would be subject to arrest if he was caught.

When the appeared in the Ministry it was in a back area away from the main atrium. "Where are we?" he asked Tonks.

"This is an Auror entrance," she replied as she began to pull him forward.

Remus tried to stop her and he figured with his wolf enhanced attributes he'd have no problem. Once again he had underestimated Tonks and she gripped his arm and applied pressure. He immediately ceased trying to struggle, it cause him too much pain. Tonks just smiled at him, "Remember you said you trusted me, please continue to do so."

Remus quit trying to get away and he felt Tonks relax her grip but she didn't release him entirely. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"It's the only place I can get you any Wolfsbane potion on short notice," she said matter-a-factually.

"But. . ." he started to say.

"Don't worry, you don't think I'd bring you here if I thought you were in any danger, now do you?" she said with a smile. She led him quickly and confidently through a series of corridors to a small office deep in the Ministry. She pushed open the door and entered.

The small office was deserted but Remus could hear someone in a room off the back. From what he could see through the open door it appeared to be a potions lab. Tonks led him straight back and into the lab.

Inside he saw an elderly witch working away brewing a potion. She had a slightly dishevelled appearance about her. She had just finished adding something to the cauldron in front of her when she noticed Tonks and Remus.

She smiled widely, "Nymphadora! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Tonks rolled her eyes as Remus looked at her, "Nymphadora?" he asked softly.

Tonks sighed, "Yes Abigail is one of the few who refuses to call me anything else and I owe her so much I can't bring myself to force her to change."

"Hi Abigail, I need some Wolfsbane for my fiancé," Tonks said with a smile.

Remus looked at Tonks in surprise, they hadn't really discussed their engagement since they had talked in the kitchen. And if he expected an adverse reaction from Abigail when Tonks requested the Wolfsbane, he was totally surprised when all she did was smile at them and went over to a cabinet and took out a flask and brought it over to them.

"Really Nymphadora, where are your manners. Aren't you going to introduce me to this fine looking young gentleman?" she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Abigail, this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is my good friend Abigail Waters, Head Potions Master here at the Ministry," Tonks said while introducing them.

Remus was surprised, "Head Potions Master?" Remus said in surprise. "What are you doing here after hours then?" he asked.

Abigail laughed, "One of the perks of being in charge, being here now I can avoid all the busybodies and interruptions and actually get some work done." Turning towards Tonks she said "Anything else I can get for you dear? Some contraceptive potion perhaps?"

Tonks just laughed while Remus turned a bright red. "No thanks Abigail, I've got that covered all ready."

"OK, dearie, just make sure I get invited to the wedding. And here Remus," she said turning back to the potion she had been brewing, "Might as well have this now and save the other for later. " She ladled out some of the potion into a beaker and handed it to him.

"Will do Abigail," replied Tonks as Remus took the beaker gingerly.

Abigail laughed, "Just take it, I know it's not for Nymphadora and don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Remus downed the potion and grimaced, "Why can't the make a potion that tastes good," he muttered, causing both Tonks and Abigail to laugh.

"Thanks Abigail," Tonks said as she gave the older witch a hug. I owe you another one."

"Nonsense dear, just don't forget that invite to the wedding," she said as she went up to Remus.

Remus got ready to shake her hand when the older witch took him into a huge bear hug. Even Molly didn't hug that hard. "It was nice meeting you Remus and if you need any more potion let me know."

Remus was overwhelmed, he never expected to meet anyone like Abigail at the Ministry, let alone having her be one of the Department heads.

"Thank you Abigail," he said sincerely. "I'm really pleased to have met you."

"You just take good care of my Nymphadora," she said with a smile. "All right off you two go, I've got work to do," she said as she turned back to her work table and began another potion.

As Tonks led them back out, Remus said "I never expected to get that type of treatment at the Ministry and what did she mean by her Nymphadora?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you it later, right now we need to get you back to the apartment and settled in for the night."

They quickly reached the Apparation point and disappeared with a pop.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny were up quite early and made their way into the kitchen where they found Hermione already making breakfast. "Hey Hermione," Harry said, "So how did your afternoon go with George?"

Hermione gave him a piercing look, "What do you mean by that," she asked.

Harry was a little taken aback by her reaction, "Nothing really, I'm just asking as a friend."

Hermione relaxed, "Sorry Harry," she said. "I guess I'm just feeling a little guilty is all."

Harry and Ginny both raised their eyebrows at that and when Hermione noticed she blushed and said "Nothing like that, it's just that I couldn't help but compare the time I spent with George yesterday to time I've spent with Ron. And even though all we did was sit and talk it was so nice and different from spending time with Ron.

Hermione finished making them eggs in a basket and placed them on the table. "I mean I learned more about Ron's childhood yesterday talking to George than I have in all the time I spent with Ron. George just kept telling stories about growing up and it was so nice. I don't remember the last time I had such fun just sitting and talking to someone."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean, Ron isn't the most communicative of people. It's kind of sad really cause growing up he was a pretty nice guy. We were kind of close cause we were together after everyone else had gone off to Hogwarts. Somewhere along the way he changed."

Hermione just became quiet and looked deep in thought.

Harry and Ginny finished their breakfast and got ready to leave, Harry turned to Hermione and said "Ginny and I will go take the first watch at the Lestrange estate, why don't you and one of the Twins come and relieve us about lunch time."

Hermione smiled at them and said "OK Harry, we'll see you then," as she began to clean up.

Harry and Ginny Apparated to the small knoll overlooking the front of the estate and like George, Harry conjured a blanket so they could sit down and watch the estate in some comfort.

Harry sat with his back against the tree and Ginny chose to lay down and put her head in Harry's lap. Harry smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

Ginny smiled up at him and took his other hand in hers. "I'm so happy to be here with you, I can't believe it actually happened."

"So am I," replied Harry. "I missed doing this," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair again."

"I thought I'd go crazy," Ginny said. "Everything I did reminded me of you. From showering alone and brushing my own hair to sleeping alone. I felt like I couldn't breath Harry, I missed you so much I couldn't hardly think straight."

Harry leaned down and gave Ginny a kiss, "Well we're together now and we don't have to worry about that any more."

Ginny smiled at Harry again and sighed contently. "I'm just glad we're together again. You're my husband and my place is by your side, no matter what."

"Yes my wife, and I can't think of any better place to be than by your side."

Ginny's eyes drifted shut and in a short time her breathing evened out and Harry could tell she had drifted off to sleep. He smiled at her, she looked so beautiful laying in his lap. Her hair was fanned out and the morning sun made it shine in a blazing halo of red fire. He kept softly stroking her hair and felt a calm he knew he'd never tire of.

As Ginny shifted in her sleep her shirt rode up slightly exposing a slice of skin of her belly. Harry gently slid his hand under her shirt and rested his hand there. He felt the warm silkiness that he loved so much about Ginny's skin. He just left his hand there as he kept watch on the estate across the valley.

As he sat there he became aware of a strange feeling in his hand that rested on Ginny's stomach, it was like a small warm buzzing or humming feeling, barely perceptible and if he thought about it too hard he wasn't even sure it was really there but whatever it was he found it a pleasant sensation and he drew comfort from it.

After awhile Ginny awoke and place her hands on top of Harry's hand on her belly. She smiled at him and said, "I like the feeling of your hand there, it's so warm and comforting." She gave a little shudder and giggled. "It feels a little funny but I feel so connected to you with it there."

Ginny sat up and leaned against Harry's shoulder. They sat that way for quite a while sometimes talking about their future together, sometimes just enjoying the company of their beloved.

That was how Hermione and Fred found them when they appeared at noon. Hermione had packed a lunch for them all and they sat and enjoyed the meal.

"What's George doing?" Harry asked, wondering why he wasn't with them.

Fred just shrugged his shoulders, "He was busy with something and didn't want to be interrupted so he told us to go without him."

Ginny smiled and shook her head, "If we were at home I'd be really worried that he was plotting some great prank but I don't think he'd do something like that now, would he?"

Fred laughed at Ginny's comment, "I don't think so, but then that's rule number one in the Prankster's Bible, Prank when least expected for the greatest effect."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Well if he knows what's good for him he'd better not be plotting anything against us," he said good-naturedly.

They finished their lunch and Harry and Ginny left Hermione and Fred to keep watch. Harry's one strict rule was no one was to do anything alone, he was actually a little put out that George had stayed at camp alone but at least that was a protected place and had very powerful wards and spells cast upon it.

"If you see anything, send a patronus, do not under any circumstances undertake any action or leave someone here alone, understand," he said forcefully.

Fred saluted him and said "Aye, Captain. Orders understood."

Harry chuckled, "Fine, just make sure you remember that." He and Ginny then Apparated back to the camp.

**XX**

Charlie and Sarah stood in the kitchen of Shell cottage, Charlie had all his meagre belongings packed up and Sarah was helping him move them to the Dragon's Lair. Fleur came up and hugged him "Are you sure you'll be OK there alone?" she asked.

Charlie laughed, "I'll be fine Fleur, I lived alone at the Dragon sanctuary so I think I'll be fine."

Fleur handed him a basket, "Well here is a little something for you to eat till you can get stocked up," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Fleur," Charlie said, "For the food but more for putting up with me while I've lived here."

"It's been nice having you here Charlie and we wish you well in your new house," Fleur said.

"Well we'll have you over sometime this week for dinner, just you and Bill as a thank you for everything you've done for me and while helping out at Potter Cottage," Charlie said.

Bill shook Charlie's hand, "All right little brother, we'll see you soon." He then turned to Sarah and gave her a big hug, "Take care of this big prat, won't you?"

Sarah smiled back, "You know I will," she said with a chuckle.

Fleur came and hugged Sarah too. "I'm glad you're becoming a member of the family Sarah, I'm so happy to have you around."

"Thank you Fleur," Sarah said. "I'm glad to have met you too and I can't wait to be an official part of this barmy family."

Fleur laughed, "Yes their a bit barmy, but they're worth it and the love they feel and share makes up for them being so barmy."

Their good byes finally done Charlie and Sarah grabbed Charlie's things and Apparated to Godric's Hollow and The Dragon's Lair. As they appeared at the front gate Charlie was surprised to see the sign he had seen in the picture back in place. He was totally shocked and he heard a chuckle behind him. They turned around to see Willow standing behind her gate with a huge smile on her face.

Charlie was gobsmacked, "Is that the same sign?" he asked.

Willow shook her head, "No, the damn nephew wouldn't part with it so I had a duplicate made as a house warming gift."

Charlie was about to say something about how she shouldn't have when Sarah smiled and said "Thank you Willow, it's a wonderful gift."

Charlie looked at the basket of food that Fleur had packed and knew there was enough to feed a small army, "Would you do us the honour of joining us for dinner, my sister-in-law packed us enough food for a small party."

"I'd be honoured to come on over, I'll get cleaned up and see you in a little while," she said cheerfully.

Charlie and Sarah went into the cottage and put his few belongings away. Charlie looked around and said, "Guess I'll have to go back to Romania and get the rest of my stuff."

Sarah smiled at him, "Maybe you'll need some help in getting everything."

Charlie looked at Sarah and smiled back, "Maybe, but do you think your parents will approve?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that they'll be OK with it, especially my dad, he thinks your a great guy and great for me," she said.

They made their way back to the kitchen and began to unpack the food. Charlie had been correct, Fleur had packed enough to feed him and Sarah for a week. They were just finishing up when there was a knock on the door and Sarah went to answer it and let Willow in.

They had a wonderful meal and Charlie had gotten a fine bottle of a rare Elvish wine and they toasted the new house and the impending nuptials. It was starting to get a bit late by the time Willow left and Charlie stood on the porch watching to make sure Willow made it home safely. He then came back inside where he found Sarah finishing cleaning up. "I should be getting you home," he said.

Sarah stopped what she was doing and turned to Charlie, "Not tonight Charlie," she said softly. "Tonight I'm staying here with you in our new home."

Charlie looked at Sarah and saw the determination in her eyes. "If your sure because I don't want to cause any problems with your Mum and Dad."

Sarah smiled at him, "I've already cleared it with my Mum so you don't have to worry," she said.

Sarah came up to Charlie and began to unbutton his shirt, "Now why don't you and I go try out that lovely bed."

Charlie laughed at Sarah's forwardness and he pulled her in close kissing her deeply. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

**XX**

**AN:** Charlie has moved into the Dragon's Lair and it looks like he's going to have a tough time getting Sarah to go back to her parents.

Bill has let the cat out of the bag so to speak so now everyone knows that Harry and Ginny are married. And Tonks is really taking care of Remus.

The hunt continues so more good stuff to come. Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-two**

Remus awoke feeling like he'd been through the ringer, it was how he always felt after the full moon. The transformation was a very taxing experience to go through. He ached all over and his joints were painful. He stretched trying to ease his aching muscles.

"Here," he heard right beside him, "This will help."

Remus opened his eyes and Tonks was holding out a potion for him to take. He tried to speak but his mouth was too dry. He sat up and nodded, taking the potion from her and downing it in one quick gulp. He felt the effects almost immediately and his aches and pains were diminished greatly.

He looked at Tonks gratefully, "What was that?" he asked.

Tonks smiled at him, "Something Abigail came up with, it's a modified pain potion that she came up with to relieve the aches and pains of training for the Aurors."

"Why hasn't it been released to the general public, I'd think that many would benefit from it. I mean the Quidditch teams alone would love to get their hands on it," Remus said.

"Internal politics," Tonks said. "Someone in the Ministry has been mucking things up so only a few outside the "hallowed halls" have knowledge of it."

Remus noticed that Tonks was wearing nothing but a loosely belted dressing gown, "Come on," she said to him extending her hand. "A nice hot shower will help ease those aching muscles even more."

She led him into the shower and turned on the water. She turned back to him and slipped off the dressing gown before stepping into the steaming water. Remus had come to a stop and was frozen as he watched her lithe body as she stepped into the shower. She looked back at him and smiled, "Close your mouth and get in here."

Remus disrobed as quickly as his aching muscles would allow him to and steeped under the stream of water. It first felt uncomfortably hot but he quickly became accustomed to it. He felt the heat penetrate his aching muscles and he sighed deeply.

Suddenly he felt Tonks' hand begin to massage his neck and shoulders and he groaned out softly, "Merlin, that feels so good."

Tonks chuckled as she continued to work on him, she worked down his back and then back up before working on each arm in turn. She then took a flannel and soaped it up and washed him making sure to work at rubbing all his aching muscles, she finished by washing his hair and massaging his scalp. Remus had never felt so good the day after the full moon.

As he finished rinsing off Tonks quickly washed herself before turning off the water. She gently pushed Remus out of he shower where she grabbed a huge fluffy towel and began to dry him off. She handed him a ridiculous bright pink robe with fake fur trim. He took it with a questioning look but she just smiled at him as she finished drying herself. She donned her dressing gown and began to brush her hair, Remus took the brush from her hand and took over for her.

Tonks reveled in the attention he gave her, it had been quite a while since she had anyone do that for her. She laughed out loud prompting a look from Remus. "I was just thinking about how I normally do this if I'm in a hurry," she said.

"How's that," Remus asked now curious.

Tonks concentrated for a moment and her hair shot back up into her head till it was about a quarter inch long before it quickly returned to it's previous length, all dry and de-tangled.

Remus was amazed, "Why didn't you just do that this morning?" he asked.

"What and miss an opportunity to have someone pamper me a little, are you mental?" she said.

Remus chuckled, "I see your point, I've never felt this good after a transformation. Your tender care has done wonders for my aching body,"

Tonks smiled at him, "Just one more benefit that I offer, my Love."

Remus leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "And I appreciate everything you've done for me."

They finished up and headed for the kitchen to have breakfast. Remus was deep in thought, his little Nymph as he was becoming to call her in his mind, was a wonder. She was so good for him and even when he had panicked because he had lost track of the moon cycle, she had remained calm and deftly handled the crisis with out batting an eye. He hadn't forgot the moon cycle in decades and he'd been lucky then because of where he was. He had been forced into the moors due to a misunderstanding with a local farmer concerning his daughter. A memory best left in the past.

Tonks finished her breakfast quickly, "I've got to run, I've got the afternoon shift so I won't be back till late. You don't need to wait to eat supper with me if you don't want to. It will be nine or ten till I'm home."

Remus just smiled at her, "I can wait a few extra hours no problem. When you've missed as many meals as I have you get use to the idea of eating when you can. I'll have dinner waiting for you."

It tugged at Tonks' heart to hear Remus talk of missing meals on a regular basis. She knew he'd had a hard life up till now due to his condition and the prejudice associated with it. She went and quickly dressed before returning to the kitchen, giving him a quick but intense kiss she bid him good day and left for the Ministry.

Remus decided to finish cleaning the kitchen before going back and laying down. Even with the wonderful care he had received from Tonks' hands he could still feel the effects of having transformed into his werewolf form.

**XX**

Harry and the others kept watch in shifts for the next couple days and no movement was ever seen. Harry tried to remain calm and focused, he didn't want to rush things if he didn't have to. He knew that destroying the Horcruxes was needed to defeat Riddle once and for all and the sooner that was done the less people would die but rushing to do it was not a good idea either.

By Wednesday Harry was convinced that no one was about at least during the week and he didn't want to wait till the weekend to see if anyone would show up. He decided that early the next morning they would attempt to gain entry into the Manor house.

So it was that they gathered for breakfast early on Thursday to get set to head to the Lestrange Estate. Harry had an air of grim determination, the Twins were excited and wanted to get going as soon as possible, Ginny was nervous and fidgety as this was her first time included in any of the actual hands on hunting of the Horcruxes and Hermione was unsure and had pushed for more time and a more cautious approach.

They were finally all ready and Harry lead them outside. "All right now let's all remember what we have planned. No independent actions, stick together and keep alert," he said.

Everyone nodded at him. He took Ginny's hand and the Apparated away. The group appeared at the Lestrange estate and quickly checked their surroundings. As before the Twins split to either flank to stand guard while Harry, Ginny and Hermione went forward. Harry cast several spells to check to see if any wards were present, finding none they all moved forward towards the Manor House.

Harry went first with Ginny right behind him, Hermione and the Twins were trailing slightly behind watching their flanks and rear. After reaching the house they made one complete circuit around the perimeter. On the one side of the building, high on a balcony above them a set of French doors banged open and closed with the breeze.

Harry looked at the others, "Looks like we have an easy way in," he said.

Hermione looked sceptical but didn't object and the Twins looked eager to get inside while Ginny looked at Harry with her blazing determined look.

Harry was hesitating due to not being able to see on the balcony so he wasn't one hundred percent sure the landing area was clear. Shaking his head he muttered "Wish I could see up there before we go."

Fred smacked George on the arm, "Did you pack any of the Scout Drones?"

George smiled, "I almost forgot about them," he said gleefully. Reaching into his pack he pulled out a small black object, it was about the size of an egg that looked like a large beetle.

Tapping it with his wand, he placed it on the wall and it began to climb like a real bug. George then pulled out a set of strange glasses and put them on, "Wicked," he said with a smile.

He quickly handed the glasses to Harry who put them on with a questioning look. But then he broke out into a huge grin, "Fred, George, this is amazing," he said.

Instead of only seeing what was in front of him he could see what was in front of the beetle climbing the wall. He quickly passed the glasses around so everyone could experience the effect. When he got them back the beetle was just getting to the balcony on the wall above them.

As it cleared the edge of the railing, Harry could see that there was nothing on the balcony to impede their entrance. "This is fantastic," he said as he handed the glasses back to George. Taking Ginny's hand he said "We'll go first, then Hermione and finally Fred and George. We'll wait inside for everyone to get up there before we start searching."

When everyone nodded in agreement, Harry Apparated away and they appeared above them on the balcony. Leaning over the edge, "OK," he called down before he and Ginny disappeared from view.

Within moments they were all safely up, George picked up the beetle and tapped it with his wand. It stopped moving and he put it back into his pack along with the glasses.

The room they entered was a large bedroom and they spread out, "Fred, why don't you and Hermione stay here and search this room while we go and look further and while you're at it please keep an eye out too so we're not surprised by anyone."

Fred went and stood just inside the doors to the balcony while Hermione began searching.

Harry, Ginny and George proceeded cautiously out the only other door. They entered a long hall that had a number of doors leading off of it. They checked to see what was behind each door as they made their way down the hall. All were additional bedrooms, smaller than the one they had entered by

They cast _Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus _in each room just to make sure but Harry was convinced they'd find nothing in them and they didn't.

The trio descended the stairs at the end of the hall, at the bottom was a large hallway, straight ahead was the main entrance, to the left was a parlour and to the right was the dinning room, searching both yielded nothing and they moved on.

Further down the hall they entered another room that appeared to be a trophy room. As soon as they entered Harry was sure they were in the right place. He could just feel it, it was as if he felt some type of electricity in the air.

He cast the _Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus _and the spell shot towards a huge Trophy case along the back wall, as it reached the case it split into about a dozen rays, going to different objects in the case.

Ginny laughed, "Guess they have more than one Dark object."

The three each went to a different part of the case and began to check the items. "Look for something that is marked or looks like it would belong to one of the Founders," Harry reminded them.

Suddenly Ginny called out, "Here, come look at this." Harry and George hurried over to her. There sitting on the shelf was the locket of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry cast his spells to check for wands and protective spells, finding none he turned to George who took out one of the velvet pouches as Harry cast _Wingardium Leviosa _to float it out of the case and George scooped it out of the air. George was all smiles, "Brilliant Harry," he said. "Now let's get out of here!"

As they made their way back up the stairs to where Fred and Hermione waited they heard a door click open in the hall they had just left. Harry was tempted to pull out his Invisibility Cloak, but a stern look from Ginny banished that thought from his mind.

Once back up in the Bedroom and they had Apparated back to their camp site Harry turned to Ginny and asked with a smile on his face, "How did you know I was thinking of pulling out my cloak and going to check who was there?"

Ginny just laughed at him "I just know you Harry."

They all entered the tent and Harry had George take out the pouch containing the Locket. He donned his Dragon-hide Gloves again and George dumped it into his hand, turning to Ginny, "Do you wish to do the Honours?" he asked.

A light sprang into Ginny's eyes, "You mean it?" she asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't," he replied.

"Do it!" cried Fred.

"Yeah Ginny, if anyone has a score to settle with Riddle, it's you," added George.

Ginny looked at Hermione who looked grave but nodded at her. Ginny went and retrieved her Dragon-hide Gloves and took a Basilisk fang from the pouch that held them. Taking a deep breath she nodded at Harry and raised the fang.

Harry whispered in Parseltongue, "Open". The Locket opened up and two red eyes stared out at them. In a harsh hissing voice it said "Ah, Ginny How good. . .".

As quick as a bolt of lightning Ginny stabbed down with the fang hitting the Locket square in one of the glass panes shattering it, black smoke began to pour from it as a keening wail rang out. Ginny stabbed again, shattering the other side of the Locket and the smoke and wailing ceased.

Ginny had an extremely satisfied look on her face as she put the fang back into Hermione's pouch. "That felt great!" she exclaimed.

Harry hugged her and gave her a kiss, "That's my Ginger-Bear" he whispered in her ear.

Ginny grinned at him and gave him a small growl before she said "And don't you forget it!"

"Another Horcrux. . ." started Fred

"Down," finished George.

Hermione had a relieved look on her face, of all of them she seemed to be suffering the most stress being on the hunt now that Harry had Ginny by his side.

Harry had an arm around Ginny's waist and he was looking at her with a real sense of pride. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear, striking a blow at Riddle had a given her a real sense of freedom and empowerment.

Harry looked around, "We really should move again, I don't want to linger in this area especially since we heard that door open."

Everyone agreed and in short order everything was packed up, the wards removed and all traces of their being there erased. With a real sense of accomplishment they Apparated away.

**XX**

Much to Charlie's surprise Sarah had an excuse every night to remain at The Dragon's Lair. Not that he was complaining really, have her snuggled up to him in bed at night was a wonderful feeling and as awkward as he felt the first time they returned to the Pub in Tinworth, Wendy and Bob had not treated him any different. In fact as Charlie thought about it they were probably treating him more and more as a family member.

Sarah was as happy as she could possibly be, their first night alone had been short on sleep and loaded with love. They had slept till late in the morning and just made it to the Pub in time for Sarah's shift. They had taken a little teasing about it but all in good fun.

Right now they were snuggled in bed and Sarah was sleeping peacefully, tucked into his side, her warm body pressed tightly to him, her hair was splayed out over the pillow and she looked so beautiful in the soft morning light.

Charlie lay there counting his blessings, never had he imagined that the outcome of his trying to interfere with Ginny's and Harry's relationship would have led him were he was today. If he hadn't been forced to leave the Burrow and ended up at Shell Cottage he probably would never have met Sarah. How odd it was he thought that something that was so hurtful to Ginny had given him the best thing in his life. He now had a wonderful woman who loved him and a great new home, it was inconceivable that a few short weeks ago his life had been totally different. He also now understood what he had done to Ginny, he knew that if someone had done the same to him and Sarah he would have been just as furious as Ginny had been.

Sarah stirred slightly in her sleep and cuddled in a little closer. In doing so the blanket slipped off her shoulder exposing her skin to him. There was a smattering of freckles across the top that he thought looked so inviting and so kissable.

He resisted the temptation because he want to let her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful he didn't want to disturb that image. Her head moved slightly and he could see her full luscious lips were slightly parted and he had to fight the urge to kiss her again. He closed his eyes and remembered what those beautiful lips had done to him the other night, driving him wild as they had roamed his body inflaming his passion wherever they touched.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve this wonderful, sensual young woman but he thanked God for her coming into his life. He felt complete somehow now that they were together. He gently leaned down and tenderly kissed Sarah's forehead, barely brushing it with his lips, not wanting to wake her. He noticed a small smile form on her lips as he pulled away and he took comfort in that fact as he drifted back to sleep.

**XX**

Fleur got up a little later than usual, Bill was already in taking his shower so she headed down to the kitchen. She laughed a little as she remembered that Charlie was gone and there'd be no tea or breakfast waiting for them when they got there.

She started the water and some toast for her breakfast, her stomach was still being touchy in the morning so she was treating it gingerly. She had some of her tea and a couple pieces of toast before she began to make Bill's breakfast for him. When she put the sausage in the pan the aroma hit her and before she knew it her stomach was rebelling big time. She knew she'd never make the loo so she leaned over the sink just as she vomited up her breakfast.

After rinsing her mouth she Scourgified the sink, "That's it," she said to herself, "After Bill leaves I'm definitely going to go see a Medi-Wizard."

Bill came bounding down the stairs and entered the kitchen surprised that Fleur hadn't finished making breakfast. "What's wrong Dear?" he asked her.

Fleur smiled thinly at him, "I'm still feeling a bit queasy and trying to cook this morning was way too much, I'm sorry,"

"It's OK," Bill said as he put the pan back on the stove and finished cooking his breakfast.

Fleur stayed far away as the odour of the food made her stomach rebel again but she was able to keep the contents of her stomach in place.

Bill ate quickly and finished getting ready to leave for work. "Are you OK," he asked as he put on his cloak.

"Yes Dear," she answered. "I'm sure I'm fine."

Bill came over and gave her a kiss before he left. "Well if you're not feeling better soon, I'm going to drag your pretty bum to St. Mungo's and have you checked out."

Fleur rolled her eyes at him "You'd better get going or you're going to be late and you know how the Goblins hate that."

"Yes Dear," he replied cheekily.

As soon as he had left, Fleur headed up and took her shower. As she washed herself she became aware that her breasts were a bit tender. She dried off and went to get dressed. She got ready to head to St. Mungo's but she was already pretty sure what they would tell her.

Fleur entered and was directed back to be seen by a Medi-Witch. As she sat there she contemplated what changes would take place if she was pregnant. She was pretty sure that Bill would be pleased but they hadn't really talked recently about starting a family. They both wanted children but they hadn't set any time table for it.

She was surprised when the young witch entered, it was someone she knew from her time working at Gringott's. "Hi Jen," she said as the Medi-Witch entered the room.

Jen smiled at her, "Fleur, how wonderful to see you. I was wondering what had happened to you. It's been a while since I've seen you at Gringott's."

"Yes it was just a part-time job and since I got married I've been more of a house wife, though I did just help my brother-in-law decorate a house he was restoring," Fleur said.

"So what brings you here today?" Jen asked.

"I haven't been feeling well lately," Fleur replied.

"What have been your symptoms?" the young Medi-Witch asked as she made notations on a clipboard.

"I've had a very queasy stomach of late and I've been vomiting the last few days," Fleur answered.

"Have you been able to keep anything down?" Jen asked concerned.

"Well actually yes, it's worse in the mornings and by the afternoon I seem to feel OK," Fleur replied.

Jen glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "Any other symptoms?"

Fleur took a deep breath and let it out, "I've had some heartburn before the vomiting started and I've also noticed my breasts are becoming a bit tender."

A slight smile appeared on Jen's face. "Well why don't you just lie back here and I'll cast a few diagnostic spells to check you out."

Fleur smiled back, "I'm pretty sure I know what you'll find," she said.

"Probably," Jen said with a grin, "But lets just make sure, OK?"

Fleur nodded and lay down, Jen got right to work as she pulled out her wand and cast several spells. Fleur lay still and she had closed her eyes so she didn't see what was happening.

"OK Fleur," Jen said. "You can sit back up."

When Fleur opened her eyes and sat up, Jen was making some more notations on her chart. Jen looked up at her and smiled. "Well if you thought you were pregnant, you're right."

Fleur couldn't help herself as she began to smile. Jen continued, "It appears you're about two and a half weeks along. It's actually a little unusual for the morning sickness to start this early but not unheard of."

Fleur nodded at Jen who continued, "I'll give you a potion that will help a lot with the queasy stomach plus I'm going to give you a prenatal potion to make sure you are getting all the vitamins and minerals that you'll need."

The young Medi-Witch could see the smile on Fleur's face, "I'm so happy for you Fleur."

"Thank you Jen, now all I have to do is find a way to tell Bill."

Jen laughed, "From what you've told me about him I'm sure he'll be pleased."

"I know," replied Fleur, "It's just we haven't talked about it recently and this may take him by surprise. It's not like we were trying or anything, I'm pretty sure that I just forgot to take my potion because of some things that were going on and well, here we are."

Jen got up, "I'll go get the potions for you and then we'll set up some appointments for you."

"Thanks Jen," Fleur said.

As Fleur sat there waiting she contemplated the life growing inside her, she was going to be a mother and the thought filled her with joy, at the same time it caused some apprehension. All the normal doubts of a first time mother filled her, would she be a good mother, would the baby be health. All the irrational fears that many went through. In her heart she knew everything would be fine but her mind refused to listen.

Jen returned with the potions and gave them to Fleur explaining the dosages before giving her a hug. See the receptionist on the way out and make a follow up for about six weeks and of course don't hesitate to contact us if you feel any changes."

Fleur thanked her and gave her a hug before heading out to make her appointment. Fleur felt exhilarated and so happy. Looking at the clock she saw she had about an hour to kill before she could surprise Bill for lunch. She headed out to Diagon Alley to do a little shopping before she'd meet Bill.

**XX**

**AN:** Another Horcrux down and Ginny got the Honors of destroying it, I think she deserved that opportunity.

Well it's confirmed that Fleur is pregnant, now all she has to do is tell Bill. And Sarah won't go home, or should I say back to her parents, cause I think she is home.

As always Please review,

_Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus_ - Detect Dark Magic


	43. Chapter 43

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-three**

Tonks returned home feeling wiped out, it had been a long and boring day. A stint in Diagon Alley doing patrol and then what seemed like endless hours of paperwork. She smiled as she entered the apartment and smelled the wonderful aroma of the dinner Remus had prepared.

Hanging up her cloak she entered the kitchen to find Remus making a check on what was in the oven. She tried to sneak up on him but as she got behind him he said calmly without turning around, "Hi Nymph, How was your day?"

Pouting she swatted his rear startling him, causing him to jump. "Good thing I didn't have dinner in my hands," he said as he rubbed the spot she had hit.

"I know better than that!" she replied cheekily.

Remus turned around and took Tonks in his arms and kissed her deeply. She moaned momentarily and pulled back, "As much as I like that I'm famished and if we don't wish to be interrupted by my stomach we'd better eat first."

Remus laughed, "Your wish is my command, Milady," he said with a bow. He seated Tonks at the table before he pulled out the roasting pan from the oven. He had made a braised pork roast with potatoes and mixed vegetables. Once again Tonks was impressed with Remus' cooking skills.

"You should open a restaurant," she said between bites. "This is just as good as if not better than the chicken you made last night."

"You're too easy to please," Remus said trying to deflect her praise.

"Am not!" she replied. "This is absolutely delicious, I dare you to serve it to anybody and get told otherwise," she challenged.

"Well, you're still easy to please," Remus said with a chuckle.

Tonks smiled a little, "OK, that may be true but this is still delicious and I'm sure even Molly would like it."

After dinner and clean up, they went into the sitting room and sat together. Tonks snuggled into Remus' side and sighed. "I'm getting concerned" she said.

"About what?" Remus asked.

"Things at the Ministry. Things are changing in a subtle way. I'm sure that somehow things are being influence by Voldemort, he may be infiltrating the Ministry directly, through influence or Imperiusing people in positions of power."

Remus nodded, "I can see that, why fight in open rebellion when you can take over from the inside without risking yourself or your followers," he said.

"I'm scared Remus, really scared, for myself and those I care about," glancing up into his eyes, "You included."

"Thanks Nymph," he said softly.

Tonks snuggled in closer and said sleepily, "Your lucky I like you, I don't let many call me anything but Tonks."

Remus kissed her on the top of her head which caused her to smile as her eyes drifted shut. She felt warm and safe in Remus' arms, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

**XX**

Lord Voldemort returned and was livid about the outcome of the raid on the Faire. Bellatrix suffered greatly at his hand, her screams reverberated through Malfoy Manor as she endured the Cruciatus Curse.

"Bella, you have disappointed me with your execution of the task I left you," Voldemort hissed. "It seems that no one here is competent enough to handle the most simple of tasks."

Lucius stood to the side, smiling inside at Bella's punishment. Making sure his exterior façade was in place showing a grave countenance.

"What word on Rabastan?" he asked the assembled Death Eaters. When no one volunteered he turned to Rodolphus "Speak," he commanded.

Rodolphus bowed low to his master, "All we know is that he was captured by the Aurors, My Lord."

"What about our people inside the Ministry?" he asked annoyed.

"All they have been able to find out is that the Aurors have him, My Lord. They have not been able to find out where he is being held. Our contacts in Azkaban say he has not been brought there."

"Find Him!" Voldemort demanded.

"Yes My Lord," Rodolphus said as he cringed lower.

Bellatrix's low moans filled the room as she came to, "Ah Bella, how nice of you to rejoin us," Voldemort said with a syrupy voice. "Have you learned your lesson of not completing the task I set for you?"

"Yes My Lord," Bella sobbed.

"Good Little Bella," he replied like he was talking to a favourite reticent pet. Turning around he glanced about the room. "Lucius, I have another job for you."

Lucius hurried forward and bowed to the Dark Lord, "Your wish is my command," he said.

"I want you to find the whereabouts of Harry Potter," he said silkily. "He has been a thorn in my side much too long, it is time for me to deal with him."

"Yes My Lord," Lucius replied. Inside he was seething, he considered the task below his stature.

"Do not fail me Lucius, or you'll find that the punishment Bella just received to be mild in comparison."

"I understand, My Lord," he replied.

Voldemort turned around and went and sat down near the fireplace where Nagini laid curled up. He sat down and yelled, "Go, Find Rabastan, and Potter!"

The assembled group hurried from the room, Bella trailing behind, still suffering from the effects of the prolonged bout of the Cruciatus Curse.

Voldemort stroked Nagini and said softly, "You're the only one who has never failed me, My Lovely."

**XX**

Fleur spent the next hour shopping and she spent most of her time in the maternity sections of the stores she visited. She really didn't buy much but she did have a great time looking at all the baby things.

With a few minutes to spare she arrived at Gringott's to surprise Bill. She was a little nervous and she wasn't really sure why. She knew that ultimately Bill wanted to have children and she knew in her heart that he'd be ecstatic with her news but she just couldn't get rid of that little nagging doubt in the back of her head.

She finally saw Bill coming out of his office, nose buried in some paperwork, hardly noticing where he was going. Fleur decided to be a little cruel and as he went to pass her she stepped in his way, causing him to collide with her.

"Excuse me," he said before he realized who he had run into. "Fleur!" he exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Fleur was in a playful mood, "What's the matter? Am I interrupting your going to lunch with your girlfriend?" she said with a smile.

Bill caught on to Fleur's game, "No, her day is Friday, today is my day to go get drunk at the Leaky Cauldron."

Not to be out done she laughed, "Oh good, that's just where I was going to take you anyway and you may be wanting a few of those drinks," she said enigmatically.

Bill looked at her a little shocked wondering what she meant by that comment. "Ah, Fleur," he said hesitantly, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Fleur just continued to smile and replied, "Let's go eat first."

Bill led the way to the Cauldron and even though the place was packed they managed to find a table towards the back. Bill was somewhat surprised when Fleur declined to order her normal drink and opted for something non-alcoholic.

"So obviously you have something to tell me," Bill said.

Fleur sipped her drink and watched him with the light dancing in her eyes, "What makes you think that," she asked.

Bill knew he was in for a protracted conversation, Fleur was obviously in a playful mood and seemed to want to draw out whatever she had to say. From her attitude he knew whatever it was, it wasn't bad news and her actions seemed to indicate that she was very pleased about it. Now he needed to decide if he wanted to play a guessing game or wait to see how long she would drag it out.

Their food came and Fleur concentrated on eating for a few moments but she kept eyeing Bill with a bit of a grin and a twinkle in her eyes. The more Bill thought about it he knew it had to be something big but for the life of him he couldn't think of what it could be.

Soon time was running out and they hadn't discussed anything of consequence and Bill was totally confused and bewildered. He was sure that Fleur had some news but she hadn't even given him any clues as what that could be.

Finally he couldn't take it any more, "All right Fleur," he said exasperated. "I give! What the Hades are you keeping from me?"

Fleur laughed, "What makes you think I'm keeping something from you?"

Bill was almost to the breaking point, he knew Fleur was playing around but he thought the game had gone on long enough. Rising up he said, "I've got to get back to work, if you don't want to tell me now, Fine, we can talk about it tonight."

Fleur looked at him with the same amused look she'd had all during their meal, "Sit down, Daddy," she said softly.

Bill almost missed it as he started to turn away. He then spun around and looked at her in shock. He said to himself, "Did she just say what I think she said?" He sank back into his seat and looked at her slightly bewildered.

"Fleurrrr," he said. "Could you repeat that please?"

Fleur laughed lowly, "Which part? The sit down or the Daddy part?"

The enormity of her words struck him like a Bludger to the head. He sat here staring at her, unmoving. Fleur flagged down a passing server, "A Firewhiskey for the gentleman please."

The drink arrived quickly and Bill drained it in one gulp. "Are you serious?" he finally asked.

With the grin still on her face she nodded and said "Uh Huh."

Bill blinked several times like he was trying to process the information but that his brain had somehow disengaged.

Suddenly he sat up and was very animated, "Are you sure?" he asked, and then without waiting for an answer, "Are you OK? When's the baby due? Is it a boy or a girl? What are we going to name the baby? We've got to tell Mum and Dad, and your parents! They''l want to visit I'm sure? What about Gabrielle, if they come where will we put them all?" The questions and words just began to pour out of Bill.

Fleur began to laugh at Bill's reaction, "Whoa, Bill. Slow down," she said. "It's still very early and I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. We have time to answer all your questions and the ones I'm sure I'll have."

Bill took several deep breaths, "Of course you're right dear," he said. "I'm just so excited. A Baby," he said with what could be described as a sappy smile on his face. "Is it all right if I owl my Mum and ask if we can come to dinner tonight?" he asked eagerly.

Fleur smiled at his child-like enthusiasm. "That will be fine," she said. "Now you'd better get back to work before the Goblins fire you and we can't have that now, can we."

Bill jumped up and gave Fleur a kiss before he hurried away. Fleur followed more slowly shaking her head and laughing to herself. She was quite pleased by Bill's reaction and all her doubts had proved groundless. They were having a baby and they couldn't be happier.

**XX**

Harry and the Hunters spent the next several days moving from place to place, Harry had the uneasy feeling that they were being looked for. He had no real proof, just that itchy feeling on the back of his neck like someone was watching.

Every night they spent going over their information about where the remaining Horcruxes could be hidden. The only object the were pretty certain was a Horcrux was Helga Hufflepuff's cup that Harry had seen Riddle covet in the memory that Dumbledore had shown him.

They also spent a lot of time speculating on what the remaining Horcruxes could be. Harry knew that Dumbledore had promoted the theory that Riddle had made Nagini a Horcrux but he decided to keep that information to himself for the time being. He just couldn't believe that Riddle would risk doing that with a live being, it seemed to Harry there was just to much that could go wrong.

That left the list of possible items pretty small, they had been pretty sure that Riddle was hunting for Founders items to use, The Locket and The Cup were two prime examples. The only know items that were know to have survived were Ravenclaw's Diadem and two items of Gryffindor's, his Sword and the Sorting Hat, both of whose location was known and they were definitely not Dark Objects.

The problem was that Ravenclaw's Diadem hadn't been seen in centuries and it's location was unknown. Something that Hermione loved to bring up, but in Harry's eyes just because others had failed to find it didn't mean that Riddle couldn't have, which Hermione was forced to concede was a logical statement, which didn't make her any happier.

The Twins split their time from working diligently to help find the remaining Horcruxes and doing their best to keep the morale up. Most of their pranks and humour was directed at themselves for the entertainment of the others and occasionally they'd pull benign pranks on the others, nothing that would really start a prank war or irritate anyone. So far they had been very successful in keeping everyone loose and upbeat.

Harry figured it might be a good idea to get some updated information on the goings on in the Wizarding world so he decided that the Twins and one of the girls should go into a town and get some fresh supplies and see if they could find out what was happening. Ginny decided she'd rather stay with Harry which caused Hermione and the Twins to snicker at her. But Ginny didn't care, she'd have some free time with Harry and that's all she cared about.

The Twins used some charms to change their appearance and since Hermione had straightened her hair it was felt she didn't really need to disguise herself further. They debated on where to go and decided Hogsmeade was the best place. As long as the Twins avoided the shops they had frequented regularly they figured by changing their hair colour and if they didn't broadcast their presence they'd have the best chance of finding out what was going on.

The three shoppers got ready and Harry supplied them with some of the gold he had brought with him. They Apparated away leaving Harry and Ginny standing outside the tent.

Ginny looked at at Harry and smiled, "What are we standing here for my husband, they won't be gone forever!"

Harry grinned and grabbed Ginny's hand as he pulled her inside the tent. They entered their bedroom and began to undress. Harry grabbed his wand and cast the silencing charm. "Just to be on the safe side," he said with a grin.

Ginny laughed as she finished removing her clothes, "Good thinking my love, now get over here and take care of you wife."

Harry looked at Ginny's eager face and he shook his head with a smile on his face, "Yes Dear," he answered cheekily. He then looked at Ginny's smouldering look as she held the blanket up for him to join her, exposing her naked body to his gaze. All thoughts of teasing fled from him as his desire grew. He quickly joined her in bed and all thought of everything else left the blissful couple as they enjoyed their time alone.

**XX**

Hermione and the Twins Apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and made there way into town. They first when to Edna's Edibles and stocked up on fresh foods. Hermione got eggs and bacon as they were a Weasley staple, she also bought some flour as they hadn't had any fresh bread for a while and she had always liked to help her mother when she was younger. She did pick up a loaf as she wanted to have some until she would be able to make some herself.

The Twins wandered down the potions supply aisle and bugged Hermione to get many of the things that they saw there. Hermione just shook her head refusing to purchase any newt eyes, lizard spleens or any of the other of the items that they saw. She finally had to put her foot down and informed them if they wanted any of that stuff they'd have to spend their own gold on it.

Once finished there they went back out into the street and tried to decide where they could head to try to get any news. Hermione finally gave in to the Twins who had suggested heading to the Hogs Head when she couldn't come up with a viable alternate. She had pushed for the Three Broom Sticks but gave in to the Twins' argument that they would much more likely be recognized there.

When they entered it looked exactly the same as when she had persuaded Harry to form the DA. Aberforth gave them a hard look when they entered but didn't say anything when George went up to the bar to get them all Butterbeers. Hermione was really out of her element hanging out in such a dodgy place but the Twins seemed to be right at home. Somehow this didn't do much to ease her uneasy feeling.

Whether by accident or design the small crowd thinned out and they were the only patrons there suddenly. Aberforth came over and looked at them and said "Hello Fred, George what brings you two in here disguised like you are."

Fred and George made faces at him while shaking their heads. "We're looking for some information Ab," the said.

"What sort of information?" he asked.

"What's happening out there in the Wizarding world?" asked Fred.

Aberforth looked at Hermione and Fred grinned, "She's OK," he said.

Aberforth shrugged and said "If you say so. Not much really" he said. Though I have heard some asking about Harry so it looks like someone is looking for him."

Hermione looked worried but didn't say anything because George shot her a look that almost froze her in place. Aberforth also passed on the rumours of the discord at the Ministry of Magic and the news of the foiled attack at the London Faire.

As they got up to leave Aberforth came up close, "Anyone you want to get a message to?" he asked. Fred nodded and said softly "Yeah let them know we're all OK, if you get a chance."

Aberforth nodded, "Will do, you all take care and you can always count on me if you need anything."

Fred and George both shook his hand and nodded to him as they left. He may have looked a little rough around the edges but Aberforth was OK in Fred and George's book.

They Apparated back to the camp site and entered the tent. Fred and George were a bit surprised to find Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch in the common area. They attempted to tease the pair which Harry and Ginny just ignored but Hermione thought it was evident from the looks on their faces that they had participated in some quality one on one time and if Ginny's smile was any indication she was well satisfied with what had happened while Hermione and the Twins were absent.

**XX**

Deep in the bowels of the Ministry, in a heavily guarded room Rabastan Lestrange was livid about his treatment. He had been given very little to eat or drink since his capture and his wounds had only received perfunctory treatment.

He sat slumped against the wall sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room, a small, grubby and very uncomfortable cot. His eyes were shut and he had his arm over his face to block out the light that never went off. He had been allowed very little sleep and he was exhausted on top of everything else.

He became aware of foot steps down the hall, coming closer and closer. He hoped they were coming to see him, at least it'd be someone to talk to.

Because the lights never went out he had no idea how long he'd been there, he was so tired that he didn't even know what day it was let alone what it time was.

From the foot steps he could tell it was more than one person, they came closer and closer finally stopping outside his door.

Rabastan couldn't even muster the energy to sit up straight. He just sat there , eyes covered and waited. He was aware of someone coming in and standing in front of him, without saying a word they kicked his foot to get his attention. He slowly uncovered his eyes and had to blink several times to get adjusted to the light. Staring down at him was Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic, who had two Aurors with him.

Rabastan gave him a wry smile, "The Minister himself. To what do I owe this honour?"

Scrimgeour scowled at him. "Where is he head-quartered?"he asked bruskly.

"What, no pleasantries?" Rabastan asked with a grin.

"Just answer the question!" demanded the Minister.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," sneered Rabastan.

"So you're refusing to cooperate,"Scrimgeour sneered back.

"I guess you could put it that way," Rabastan replied with disdain.

"Then you are of no use to me," Scrimgeour said with an air of finality as he turned to leave.

"Does that mean I'll be moved out of this hell-hole to Azkaban?" Rabastan asked hopefully.

Looking back with a malicious sneer, Scrimgeour said "Oh yes, you'll be going to Azkaban." He opened the door and Rabastan felt the penetrating cold and hope sucking presence as a Dementor glided into the room.

With maniacal glee Scrimgeour said "Since you're no good to me, I'm going to make sure that you'll never be good to anyone ever again!"

Rabastan tried to scream as the Dementor slid forward and drew back it's hood, but no sound came out as a look of abject terror froze on his face.

With one last look of supreme satisfaction, Scrimgeour left the room.

**XX**

As August slipped away and September First came Harry, Ginny and Hermione wondered how everyone was making out on the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione spent most of the day thinking about Ron, wondering if he was doing OK and gotten any better at controlling his temper and accepting the changes that had happened.

Ginny noticed how quiet and contemplative she was and sat down next to her. "Thinking about Ron?" she asked.

Hermione sighed and replied, "Yeah, a bit, and all the others on the Express. It feels strange not being there, you know?"

Ginny nodded, "I know what you mean, it is strange, but I know I'm where I belong."

Hermione smiled, "It's really evident that Harry needs you by his side. You should have seen him before he went and got you. I was about ready to hex him he was so bad."

Ginny laughed, "I was just as bad at home. I'm sure Mum was about ready to haul me off to St. Mungo's to see a Psych-Wizard."

Hermione laughed too. "I was considering that for a career at one point when I was a kid, or should I say a Psychiatrist as it was before I got my Hogwarts Letter. I don't think I could handle it now." She glanced over at Ginny, "How about you, any thoughts on what you'd like to do?"

Ginny leaned back and stared at the sky, "Don't laugh," she said softly, "I'd like to play professional Quidditch, but if I can't do that I thought maybe I'd become a Healer." She looked down and began to play with a stick that was between her feet and added softly, "But if all I do is stay at home and raise Harry's and my children, I'd be OK with that too."

For some reason she couldn't explain that touched Hermione very much and she found her eyes tearing up. She could see Ginny sitting at home with a passel of kids, a mixture of Weasley and Potter traits. Red haired, green eyed or black haired, brown eyed and she and to laugh.

Ginny looked at her and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just picturing yours and Harry's children with all the combinations of hair and eyes," Hermione replied and the more softly, "I think they're going to be beautiful and you'll be a great mother. Though I think you'd also make a great Healer."

Ginny smiled shyly, "Thanks Hermione, though missing sixth year isn't going to help much."

Hermione looked serious and said "I'm sure they'll do something to allow us to catch up. I mean this is supposed to be my NEWT year."

Ginny knew how seriously Hermione took her studies and how much she was sacrificing to be here helping to defeat Riddle. The strain was evident and she wasn't sure Hermione was going to handle it all that well. She silently vowed to do all she could to help her best friend weather it all.

**XX**

Voldemort sat at his customary place in front of the fire at Malfoy Manor when Rodolphus came in, ashen faced and obviously in great distress. He bowed before the Dark Lord, "We have located Rabastan," he said with great effort. "He has turned up at Azkaban."

Voldemort looked happy with that news, "Excellent," he said. "We will be able to get him out of there in no time."

Rodolphus looked grim, "It won't do any good My Lord," he said woefully.

"Why not?" demanded Voldemort.

"They gave him to the Dementors," Rodolphus said lowly.

Voldemort sprang up, enraged. "Who did this to him?"

"They said it was the Minister himself," replied Rodolphus.

"Then it's time we dealt with the Minister so that they learn their lesson," Voldemort said coldly. "It's time for a change of Ministers, this one must die!"

**XX**

**AN:** So Voldy is seriously pissed at Scrimgeour, doesn't bode well for the current Minister of Magic. And he also wants to find Harry. Think Lucius is up to the job?

As always please review.


	44. Chapter 44

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-four**

Ron sat on the Hogwarts Express and felt totally out of place. To make matters worse he missed Harry and Hermione terribly, it was the worst he had felt since Harry and Hermione had left to hunt the Horcruxes.

Seamus and Dean had joined him early and now Neville and Luna entered the compartment. They joined Seamus and Dean in playing exploding snap. Though Luna seemed clueless she was doing quite well, and her comments had everyone in stitches.

Dean couldn't believe how well she was doing, "How do you do that?" he asked.

Luna looked at him with her slightly protruding eyes and bewildered look and stated "It' the Hummerdoodles."

Seamus stifled a laugh and said "What?"

"The Hummerdoodles, they're related to the Hummdinks and the Hummdingers!" she said as if it were common knowledge.

They all just shook their heads and figured Luna was just Luna and left it at that.

Just the the door opened up and Ron glanced up to see who it was. Katie Bell stood there looking around, finally catching Ron's eye she asked "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ron like they had been dying to ask that question but decided they didn't want to be the one who broached it." Ron sighed and said "They're not coming back this year."

Katie looked like she'd been hit in the head by a Bludger, "What!" she cried. "My Seeker and one of my top Chasers, not coming back?" Shaking her head and muttering she said "Sure my last year and make me Captain, then take away my best players! Merlin, how will we replace them and still win the Cup this year." Looking at Ron she added "You'd better play better than ever or we don't stand a chance."

The way Ron felt right now he didn't even feel like playing Quidditch this year. Ron did feel sorry for Katie though and understood how she felt. Sitting back, he stared out the window watching the countryside slide past, wondering where the Hunters were now and if they were making any headway on their quest. Shaking his head he was sure he was in for a long year.

**XX**

Molly was preparing dinner, Bill and Fleur along with Charlie and Sarah would be coming any time now and she wanted to have everything ready. It had been a tough day, getting Ron to King's Cross Station to take the Hogwarts Express by himself had been pretty hard on him. Molly could see he was struggling to contain his emotions though this time it wasn't anger that consumed him.

Just then there was a Knock on the back door , it was Charlie and Sarah, "Of course they'd be first," she said to herself. She was so worried because Charlie had moved back to Britain and now didn't have a job. She was worried what would become of him and Sara, like any mother she was worried about her children even when they were grown and out of the house.

Charlie came over and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Mum," he said.

Sarah followed right behind and did the same thing causing Molly to fuss a bit with Sarah calling her Mum.

Bill and Fleur arrived a few minutes later, almost the same time as Arthur returned home from the Ministry. He looked very haggard and worried.

"Hey Dad," Bill said. "What's the matter?"

Arthur hung up his cloak and turned to Bill, ""Things at the Ministry are really getting a bit dicey. Scrimgeour is going round the bend if you ask me," he said.

"Yeah," said Bill, "I've been hearing mutterings from the Goblins at the Bank. They're not very pleased."

"The latest rumour I heard was the Rabastan Lestrange was captured. . ." said Arthur as they moved into the parlour.

"But that'd be a good thing, wouldn't it?" asked Charlie.

"Yes but the thing is the Minister supposedly gave him over to the Dementors to perform the Kiss without even a trial."

"What?" cried Bill. "No trial? I mean it's one thing to send someone to Azkaban for life, let alone have the Kiss performed but to do so without a trial. . ." Bill couldn't even bring himself to finish that thought.

The news did nothing to lighten the mood and the men drew quiet thinking about what was happening to the world they knew.

Molly broke up the ruminating by calling them to dinner. They all sat down to the wonderful meal that she had made. As they partook of the fine repast Molly tried to find out what Charlie had planned. "So Charlie, have you been looking to find a job?" she asked bluntly.

Charlie almost choked on the piece of bread he was eating. "Mum, we're fine really," he said as Sarah chuckled at him.

"Well I worry about you, I just wonder how you can keep spending Galleons like they're water. I mean look at that cottage you bought, it must of cost a small fortune," Molly said.

Charlie smiled, "Small being the operative word Mum, really you wouldn't believe the deal we got on the Lair if I told you. I still have plenty of savings before I have to worry."

"But what about when you get married and Sarah moves in with you?" she asked.

Both Sarah and Charlie blushed at that comment, which didn't go unnoticed by Molly. "Charles Ambrose Weasley!" she cried. "Are you telling me you're had Sarah move in without being married? How could you? What do her parents think and what will her father do? What will Muriel say?" Molly asked in a torrent.

Charlie cut her off, "Look Mum. She hasn't really moved in officially yet but she does kind of stay there most of the time." Sarah shot him a look that said she thought he was stretching the truth. Charlie said to himself that it was kind of the truth, she did go to work everyday so she wasn't technically there all the time.

Molly still looked at him disapprovingly, "Actually Mrs. Weasley," Sarah said being quite formal, "My Mum and Dad are OK with it, Dad said right away he didn't care as long as I was happy that's all that mattered to him and as for my Mum, she wasn't thrilled to begin with but she said I was an adult and had to make my own decisions." Sarah then laughed "Just yesterday she told me she was glad that I wasn't staying at home any more because it was like a second honeymoon for them."

Everyone laughed along with Sarah at that comment. Charlie then added "And as far as I'm concerned it's none of Aunt Muriel's damn business."

"Charlie!" his Mum reprimanded.

But Charlie wouldn't back down and his look remained steadfast.

Molly tried to change the subject slightly, "So when are you planning to get married?"

Charlie sighed, "Well we're not sure any more Mum. Five of the eight members of our wedding party are absent and we have no idea when they'll be back." Then Charlie got a twinkle in his eye, "Of course we could always use that ceremony that Harry and Ginny used," he said as he lovingly looked at Sarah.

"You will not!" stated Molly. "We've missed one wedding in this family and we're not going to miss another. Got it!"

Sarah giggled, "Yes Mum," she said meekly.

Molly took a deep breath and let it out, non-verbally saying that the issue was settled. "All right who wants pudding?" she asked.

**XX**

Rufus Scrimgeour left the Ministry of Magic with his escort of Aurors, Dawlish and Proudfoot were in the lead and Williamson and Savage were bringing up the rear. He had gotten a message from one of his old street contacts that had hinted at giving him information on where Voldemort was hiding. He knew it would cement his position as a great Minister of Magic if he could bring Voldemort in to face justice.

The grizzled old ex-Auror made his was to the rendezvous point in Hyde Park. The darkness was descending and in the cool of the evening a slight mist was beginning to form. Up ahead he saw the shadowy outline of a person standing at the old spot where they used to meet. Smiling to himself Scrimgeour thought that this was going to be a very fruitful night.

As they got closer he called out to his escort, "Wait here," and he went forward alone. He approached his old snitch with a grin on his face "Well I was surprised to hear from you after all this time, but if you have the information you say you do I'm sure you will be adequately rewarded."

The person turned toward him and Rufus drew up short. He recognized at once that his contact was _Imperioused. _He quickly drew his wand and spun towards his escort but the trap had been sprung. Dawlish and Savage were already bound and Proudfoot and Williamson were being pressed hard by their attackers.

Scrimgeour joined the fray and the old Auror as able to disable two of the attackers but Williamson was hit by a Stunner allowing the attackers to get behind Proudfoot and take him out too. Scrimgeour redoubled his efforts and he knew he was in a fight for his life, he was now using spells that would injure or kill his opponents and had hit several or them with extremely powerful cutting spells.

But he was tiring and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly the attackers withdrew a little but kept him surrounded. He tried to Apparate away but his opponents must have cast anti-apparation spells cause he couldn't Apparate. Breathing hard he waited to see what would happen next.

He didn't have long to wait, out of the mist came two figures, the one he recognized immediately as Rodolphus Lestrange but the other was hooded and he couldn't see who it was. With nothing to lose he said with a grin "Hello Rodolphus, come to join your brother?"

Enraged Rodolphus stepped forward, "Why you insolent. . . ."

The hooded figure reached out and placed a hand on Rodolphus' arm "Patience Rodolphus," he hissed. "You'll have your revenge."

Scrimgeour squinted through the mist trying to make out who the other person was. "Show yourself if you have the guts," the old Auror said.

The hooded figure stepped forward slowly and deliberately. "Certainly Minister, can't have you dying and not know who brought it about," the figure said softly as the reached up and lowered their hood.

Scrimgeour was a little shocked at what he saw, the face of the person was somehow distorted, and had a very serpentine quality to it, there was a bit of sparse hair on the top but not very much, the face was flattened with the nose reduced to two slits and the eyes had taken on a very snakelike appearance with vertical slits for irises. Thought distorted Rufus recognized him for who he was. Refusing to be intimidated he said with a laugh "Godric you've become an ugly tosser haven't you!"

Though Voldemort's anger flared he tried not to let it show outwardly. "Master, let me finish him. Let me have my revenge for Rabastan," Rodolphus begged.

Voldemort eyed him closely, while a capable lieutenant he wondered if Rodolphus was up to the job. Smiling he hissed "If you insist."

Rodolphus stepped forward and immediately began to attack, throwing vicious curses at the grizzled Minister who easily deflected them. This angered Rodolphus and he redoubled his attack, Scrimgeour was hard pressed but held his own, repulsing the onslaught and he began to counter attack in return.

The wily old Auror pressed hard at Rodolphus who became more and more crazed by his inability to take out the Minister. Rodolphus' actions became more and more out of control as he tried harder and harder to penetrate Scrimgeour's defences.

Scrimgeour saw what he was looking for, in an effort to add power to his spells Rodolphus was moving his wand arm more wildly causing many of his curses to miss entirely and leaving himself exposed for a moment as he gathered himself to cast his spells. Timing it perfectly, Rufus shot a Severing Charm at Rodolphus and deftly removed his wand hand at the wrist.

Rodolphus in his blind rage stared at his forearm where his hand should have been in disbelief. In that moment Scrimgeour sent another Severing Charm and removed his head. With great satisfaction he watched the body topple over. Panting heavily but with a bit of bravado he said with disdain "Is that the best you've got?"

Enraged Voldemort sent a barrage of spells at the tired old Auror who just managed to deflect them. He tried to counter attack but he knew he was no match for Voldemort, he was tired and slowing and he knew that he didn't have much time left. "What's the matter?" he taunted, "Can't you even handle one old ex-Auror?"

Voldemort's fury exploded out of him and even though Scrimgeour was able to get his Shield Charm in place the force of the blast sent him flying. He landed heavily, fifteen feet back from where he had stood, the good news was he was still conscious, the bad news was he had lost his wand.

As he tried to rise and find his wand he saw Voldemort walk forward and stand over him, still defiant he said, "You really are one ugly tosser."

With a maniacal look Voldemort sent his last curse "_Avada Kedavra." _

The last thing Rufus Scrimgeour saw was the flash of green light, still smiling in defiance he met death head on.

The surviving Death Eaters came forward slowly, leery of approaching Voldemort because of the rage he had displayed. Looking around Voldemort noticed several of his followers heading for the bound and stunned Aurors. "Leave them," he snapped. "I want them to tell how I defeated the Minister and how feeble his attempt to stand against me was."

He turned away brandishing his wand and removing the anti-Apparation wards as Travers approached him, "What about Rodolphus , My Lord?" he asked.

Voldemort looked down on the body with disgust, "Leave it, he was weak and failed me. He is no use to me now."

"Yes My Lord," he said with a bow.

With one last look around, Voldemort raised his wand and said "_Morsmordre"_ causing the Dark Mark to appear overhead. He nodded at his companions and they Apparated away.

**XX**

The mood at the Ministry continued to deteriorate and Arthur was more worried than ever. Rufus Scrimgeour had disappeared and been replaced by Pius Thicknesse, the reason given had been Scrimgeour had retired due to health reasons but Arthur had learned from Kingsley that it was all a lie, Rufus Scrimgeour was dead and had been killed by Voldemort himself. The only good news was that the body of Rodolphus Lestrange had been found with Scrimgeour's.

To make matters worse, the Toad, Dolores Umbridge had been made Special Under Secretary to the Minister and much to Arthur's chagrin Percy had been made Special Assistant to the Minister. It pained him to see Percy acting the way he was and the few times they had seen each other Percy had pointedly ignored his father.

It was late and Arthur was just getting ready to leave for the day when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered his office. "Hey Arthur," he said. "Just wanted to pass along a message from Aberforth."

"Aberforth?" said Arthur in surprise. "What did he have to say?"

"That he'd seen Fred and George recently and they said to tell you that everyone was OK."

Arthur was relieved to hear it but it left so many questions unanswered. "Did he say anything else?" he asked.

"Not about the boys, though he did mention they had a very nice looking brunette with them, wavy hair, kind of cute. Anyone you know?" Kingsley asked.

Arthur thought for a moment, "Might have been Hermione," he said thoroughly.

"Hermione Granger?" asked Kingsley.

"Yeah, why?" asked Arthur.

Kingsley glanced around out of habit, "Well there's been a lot of chatter lately, seems like someone is trying to find the where abouts of Harry."

"Do you know who's doing the looking?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing concrete but my guess is it is you-know-who," replied Kingsley.

Arthur had expected that answer but hearing it out loud from Kingsley made it all the more real. Smiling wanly he looked up, "You should really stop by for dinner sometime, Molly would like that a lot."

Kingsley stood to leave, "I'd like that too, how about next week sometime? I'll check my schedule and let you know what night works best."

"Sounds good King. Let me know or just stop by, we usually have plenty and either Charlie and Sarah or Bill and Fleur are there almost every night and of course Sundays they're both there," said Arthur.

"Who's Sarah?" he asked.

Arthur had to laugh, "See what you miss by not stopping in regularly, Sarah is Charlie's fiancée."

"Fiancée?" said Kingsley in shock. "She must really be something if she was able to replace the Dragons as Charlie's number one fascination."

"Not only that but he's moved back here and bought a very nice little cottage in Godric's Hollow," Arthur continued.

Kingsley was gobsmacked, never in a million years would he have thought that Charlie would give up Dragon Handling. "She must be something special indeed," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I think she is and she fits right in with the family, she's also a redhead to top it off," Arthur said with a smole.

Kingsley smiled in response to Arthur's, "Maybe I'll have to stop by for dinner this Sunday," he said good-humouredly.

As Arthur got his cloak and got ready to leave he said "I'll tell Molly to expect you on Sunday then."

**XX**

The days kept passing and the Hunters didn't really make any progress. They kept on the move and continued to pour over every scrap of information that they had. Surprisingly to Ginny and the Twins, Harry remained very upbeat, the one who was showing the strain was Hermione. Even though no one was saying or doing anything Hermione felt she was failing and letting everyone down by not being able to supply the answers of where the remaining Horcruxes were.

Ginny saw the signs and hoped Hermione wouldn't lose it completely. She was worried but didn't know what more to do for her friend other than try to support her the best she could.

She, Harry and George headed out to make another grocery run leaving Fred and Hermione alone.

After they left Hermione sat crying at the table and what bothered her the most was she wasn't quite sure why. She was frustrated at their recent lack of progress, but that shouldn't have her in such an emotional state.

As she sat there sobbing uncontrollably Fred came into the tent and noticed her sitting at the table crying. He came over and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"I don't know," she cried softly. "I just started crying and now I can't stop."

Fred moved his chair closer and began to gently rub her back. "Then just let it out," he said tenderly, "Sometimes you just need to get it out of your system."

Hermione turned and hugged herself against Fred and buried her face into his shoulder, still sobbing softly she let his touch calm her. After a few moments and as her sobs subsided she murmured softly "That feels good."

Fred continued to rub her back, becoming aware of Hermione's closeness.

Hermione also began to feel something more, Fred's warmth was making her feel calmer, she was aware of his gentle touch and his enticing smell. She began to feel more and more attracted to him. She wanted more, more of the feeling of connection, more of the wonderful feeling of his touch.

Hermione pulled back slightly and looked into Fred's eyes. Seeing his concern and compassion she slowly leaned in towards him, unsure of his reaction she paused, when he didn't pull away or say anything she continued on till their lips touched and she began to kiss him softly and then with a mounting need and passion, it began to deepen till they were locked in a heated embrace.

"Hermione," Fred said rather breathlessly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Fred," she replied looking into his eyes, "Right now this is what I need most."

"Do you want to stay here or go some place more private?" he asked.

Hermione blushed slightly and said shyly "Let's go some place more private, if you don't mind."

Fred rose and offered her his hand. "Come on then," he said quietly as he led her out of the tent and around to the rear. There was a small copse of trees nearby that was still within the wards. As they entered Fred conjured a blanket for them to lay on.

Hermione grabbed Fred as they lay down and immediately began to snog him. Their kisses became more and more heated and their hands began to roam.

Fred was unsure of how far to take things but the signals he was getting from Hermione were to keep up what he was doing. One of his hands made it's way to one of her breasts and he began to massage it gently.

Hermione moaned in pleasure and murmured huskily, "That feels so good."

Fred kissed his way to her neck causing her to moan again.

Hermione suddenly sat up and Fred wondered if he had done something wrong or if she had changed her mind. She stared at him for a moment and then she pulled off her jumper, unclipped her bra and laid back down next to Fred.

Fred was somewhat surprised but he didn't question Hermione's action and he took advantage of the access she had granted him. He trailed kisses down till he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it causing Hermione to groan in pleasure.

"Oh Merlin," she moaned as Fred sucked and nibbled lightly on her nipples. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair guiding him back and forth from one nipple to the other. Hermione wanted more, her body was exploding with wild sensations, fire raced through her igniting her passion, making her wet with desire.

Hermione began to tug at Fred's shirt wanting to feel his skin on hers. She wanted to ease the ache that she felt deep inside her. Never had she felt something so intense and she at last understood what Ginny had tried to explain to her.

With Fred's shirt gone Hermione was overwhelmed by the skin to skin contact of their chests. She rolled onto her back and Fred laid above her. Hermione let her hands drop down and cupping Fred's bum, pulling it in tight while she ground herself on him. It felt wonderful but did little to ease the ache deep inside her.

Finally she couldn't take it any more, "Please Fred, make love to me. I need you, please," she sobbed pleadingly as the tears came again.

Fred slowed down and gently stroked Hermione, trying to calm her and make certain that she was genuine in her desire to make love. "Are you sure Hermione," he asked full of concern.

Hermione pulled him closer, "Yes Fred, I need to know that there is something more than death and destruction. That love and goodness still exist in this world, I need to know that someone loves me and cares for me, that I'm not alone. Please Fred, please."

Fred looked deep into Hermione's eyes and saw her want and need buried deep within her. "Shhh, just relax Hermione. Let's take things nice and slow and see how things progress.

Hermione nodded her head and tried to still her tears. She felt Fred touching her oh so softly and gently. He gave her little kisses that soothed her. Slowly her sobbing eased and she felt Fred's warmth and tenderness envelope her. Time seemed to slow as Hermione calmed down and concentrated on the sensations she was feeling from the things that Fred was doing to her.

Fred gently took one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and gently squeezed and rolled it, causing Hermione to moan softly. "Oh yes Fred, that feels so good." Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and continued to moan as Fred continued to ply her breasts and nipples with his tongue and fingers.

Hermione reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and started to shimmy them down over her hips. Fred began to assist her and soon they were free leaving her in just her knickers. Looking Fred right in the eyes she reached down and unbuckled his belt wanting to feel as much of his skin against her as she could.

Soon he was naked and the only thing keeping them from going further was Hermione's knickers. She felt his hands touching her everywhere fuelling her desire to complete the act of making love with Fred. Hermione felt the deep ache grow with intensity as Fred rubbed his palm over her mound causing the fire within her to flare higher and higher.

Not wishing to wait any longer she lifted her hips and pushed her knickers down as far as she could, when they hung up on her thighs she begged Fred for assistance.

"Please Fred, help me," she said softly as she struggled to get them off.

Fred reached down and removed them completely, exposing Hermione's wet sopping crevice to his touch. As he ran his fingers up and down he felt her body opening to his exploration. His fingers found her nether lips swollen with her desire, the wet lubrication making her ready for his entrance. Trembling with desire Fred fumbled in his jeans to find his wand, and once he did he cast a contraceptive charm on himself before returning his attention to Hermione.

Watching her eyes intently Fred tenderly positioned himself at her entrance and paused to make sure Hermione was ready and willing to continue. With a barely perceptible nod she signalled she was ready and he started to thrust forward with slow gentle strokes until he was at her barrier. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then nodded for him to continue.

Fred withdrew about half way and thrust home, tearing into Hermione and removing the last vestiges of her virginity. He paused to let her grow accustomed to his being inside of her and resumed when he felt her begin to gently move under him.

Slowly their passion built till they reached their climaxes, first Hermione's and then within the space of a few heartbeats Fred's. Hermione clung to Fred taking deep ragged breaths in an effort to calm her racing heart.

Hermione hugged Fred tighter as her breathing and heart returned to normal, she felt much calmer, the feeling of unbearable tension was gone, replaced by a feeling of contentment she had never experienced before, but for some inexplicable reason all she could think of was Ron.

**XX**

**A/N:** So Rufus Scrimgeour went out fighting, taking Rodolphus with him, poor Bella widowed so young. Wonder what her reaction will be.

Ron is off back to Hogwarts alone and missing his friends, still learning actions have consequences.

And what's up with Hermione, were her actions from the heart or a desperate attempt to find something missing from her life?

As always please review.


	45. Chapter 45

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-five**

Hermione lay awake in bed most of the night contemplating what she had done with Fred. It wasn't that she regretted it, in fact quite the opposite, it was one of the most fantastic experiences of her life, but she knew it had been a mistake, the wrong time and place.

Somehow she needed a way to tell Fred but leave the door open for later. Later when she had time to think, time to clear her head and not be under such a strain. She felt all wrung out, the lack of sleep clouding her thinking. She just didn't understand what was happening to her. She used to be so in control, so focused, the one everybody came to for the answers, the one everybody relied upon.

Now she felt like she was drowning, like she'd been treading water for so long and she just couldn't do it any more. She felt so tired and not just from the lack of sleep but deep down in her soul, wishing she could just go to sleep and never have to wake up again.

She heard someone start to putter around out in the kitchen. Harry from the sounds of it, "Funny" she though how she could tell who it was by the sounds they made as they prepared breakfast.

She thought of Ginny and how she envied her. She was where she wanted to be and with whom she wanted to be with. Hermione just didn't know anymore where she wanted to be or with whom.

She began to cry softly, feeling so broken and alone. She didn't notice Ginny enter her room until she sat down on the bed beside her. Ginny began to gently rub her back, "Do you want to talk about it," she asked tenderly.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at Ginny, "I just don't know what to do anymore," she sobbed.

"About what," Ginny asked.

"Everything," she replied. "On top of everything else I did something really stupid and it will probably wreck a friendship I cherish."

Ginny just waited and continued to comfort Hermione, "I feel like such a failure," Hermione sobbed softly, "I feel like I'm letting everyone down." Hermione paused for a moment and then confessed, "I had sex with Fred yesterday while you guys were off getting supplies."

Though a little surprised Ginny didn't really see what the problem was, sure she had been trying to have a relationship with Ron but it had never progressed past anything but the friends stage, Ron and Hermione just couldn't seem to make a commitment to each other. "What's wrong with that?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head, " I feel so guilty,"she said. "Guilty because I did it for all the wrong reasons, guilty because of what it could do to my relationship with Fred, and George, Guilty because of Ron and all the unfinished business with him. Guilty because I enjoyed it so much."

Ginny knew she was way out of her element but she also knew that Hermione needed her right now. "Hermione, it's OK to have doubts, you haven't done anything wrong,"she said.

Hermione sobbed all the harder, "I feel I've jeopardized everything. My relationships with Fred and George mean the world to me and I've risked it in a moment of need. How can I ever face them?"

Ginny's mind raced, she needed to convey to Hermione that making mistakes was OK, that she didn't need to be perfect in everything. "I take it you haven't had a chance to talk to Fred yet, have you?"

"No," Hermione moaned softly.

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was all cried out but still very depressed. "I need to talk to Fred about it but I don't know what say?"

"Tell him the truth Hermione. Tell him what's in your heart and everything will work out. I think you'll be surprised by his reaction."

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," replied Ginny. "I know Fred, he'll understand. It's not like you two have pledged undying love for one another. In a moment of need you turned to someone you like and trust, you shared something intimate and wonderful. Don't spoil it by beating yourself up over it."

"Should I tell George?" Hermione asked.

"That's up to you Hermione. If you do I think you'll be surprised how he'll take it. He cares about you a lot too, he may be a little jealous but I'm sure he won't begrudge you or Fred what you shared."

Hermione sighed, "The thing is if he'd been here instead of Fred I'm sure I'd have done the same thing with him."

"I know," Ginny replied. "You like them both and trust them equally, you don't need to commit to anything right now, you have all the time you need to make any decisions."

"What if it happens again?" Hermione asked, "With either of them?"

"Then it will happen, again, you're not perfect and as long as everyone understands what you're doing then I see no harm in it." Ginny replied. "Just be careful, OK?"

Hermione sat up and hugged Ginny fiercely. "Thanks Ginny, you're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"You too Hermione," Ginny replied. "Now why don't you get dressed and come out and have some breakfast."

Hermione looked a little uneasy.

"You have to face them sooner or later, you might as well get it over with," Ginny said.

With a renewed look of determination Hermione said "You're right. I'll be out in a few minutes, and thanks again Ginny."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a little bit and remember I'm always here if you need to talk."

Hermione smiled at her, "I will Ginny, don't worry I will."

Ginny gave her one last hug and went out to help Harry finish making breakfast.

**XX**

Bella was beside herself with anger, when Voldemort had returned from disposing of Scrimgeour without Rodolphus she knew something had happened. She knew Rodolphus would have wanted to revenge himself for the loss of his brother but she also knew that he was no match for Scrimgeour.

What she didn't understand was why had Voldemort let him try in the first place. He had to have know that fact too. Not that she would actually miss him all that much, even though he was her husband it had never really been much of a marriage. One of those arranged bloodline fiascos for preserving pure-blood status. They had hardly any marital relations and then they'd been sent to Azkaban for all those years. It was just she was used to controlling him like a puppy and she would miss that sense of power it gave her.

She just wished the Dark Lord would pay more attention to her for herself instead of just using her to implement his plans. She was a woman after all. She just hoped she'd be able to do something to prove she was worthy of being by his side.

Pacing the floor she knew she had to come up with something to get back in his good graces and show she was the one that could be counted on to be next to him. She smiled as she came up with an idea that could do just that.

She went down to the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor to find Voldemort, he was almost always ensconced by the fire with his beloved Nagini.

She approached the Dark Lord and bowed low, "Master, I think I have come up with an idea of how to find Harry Potter."

Voldemort eyed her curiously. "I have given that task to Lucius," he said evenly.

"I know my Lord, but does it matter who finds him or that he is found? I'm not suggesting I take his place but I have an idea that may prove fruitful in finding him," she said eagerly.

"Tell me your idea and I will judge if it has merit," he replied.

"Aren't Potter's parents buried in Godric's Hollow and isn't it logical that he will visit there at some point?" she asked.

"Go on," Voldemort said.

"We should station someone there to be on the lookout for him," Bella suggested.

Voldemort stared at the fire for a while, leaving Bella to wonder what he was thinking.

"Do you have any suggestions on how this is to be done?" he asked her finally.

"No my Lord, I came to you first to see if you thought the idea had merit," she replied.

Voldemort smiled, while he wanted a certain amount of input from his underlings he didn't want too much independent thinking. "Thank you Bella, I think I know exactly what needs to be done. Now leave me while I contemplate on how best to handle this."

"Yes my Lord," Bella said as she bowed low and backed away. Smiling to herself she hoped that she would be able to accomplish what Lucius hadn't managed to do as of yet.

**XX**

Charlie sat at his usual table in the Pub in Tinworth when Bob caught his attention. "Hey Charlie, could you keep an eye on things for a few moments while I run across the street?" he asked.

"Sure Bob, no problem," Charlie answered.

Bob hurried out the door and left Charlie alone in the Pub. Shortly afterwards the two old pensioners came in and sat down at their usual places at the bar and one of them banged his fist on the bar top. "What's a bloke got to do to get a Pint in this place," he cried.

Seeing that no one came out from the back Charlie made his way up to the bar and pulled the two pints for the old codgers. "Thank you man," the one said to him. "A man could die of thirst waiting on the help. How about some lunch to keep us from starving to death?"

"What do you want?" Charlie asked.

The other pensioner spoke up, "Two of the daily specials," he said after taking a sip of his pint.

"Coming right up," Charlie replied. He then went to the door to the kitchen and popped in. Wendy had her hands full with something on the stove and Sarah was busy getting some stuff down from a high shelf. "Two specials," he said.

Wendy looked at him and smiled, "What has Bob got you running tables?" she asked.

"No he had to step out for a moment and asked me to keep an eye on the place," Charlie replied. "Your two old pensioners came in and wanted immediate service so I poured their pints and took their lunch order. Hope that's OK?" he asked.

Wendy laughed "Any time you want to help out is OK with me," she said.

Sarah also flashed him a smile as she got down and set the stock pots she had been getting on the counter near her mother. "I'll be right out to help if Dad doesn't return soon."

Charlie shrugged, "Take your time if you want, I've got it covered for now."

Sarah came over and gave him a quick kiss, "OK but if you need any help just pop in here and one of us will be right out to help."

Charlie went back out and just in time as a couple more men came in and wanted Pints. Charlie just served them without any trouble, taking a little ribbing about being the new help.

Charlie took it all stoically and handled a small number of patrons before Bob returned and relieved him, apologizing for taking so long. "Sorry I took so long," he said apologetically.

"No problem," replied Charlie with a chuckle, though I am going to keep the tips I received.

Just them Sarah came out from the back with the food for the two pensioners at the bar. "What's this about tips?" she asked with a smile.

"Charlie was telling me about the tips he received while I was out," Bob teased.

"Well he earned them," Sarah said defensively.

"I didn't say he didn't earn them," Bob replied. "He's welcome to them as far as I'm concerned. Heck if he wants to spell me he's welcome to do so any time, I'll even pay him if he's willing to help."

Sarah looked at Charlie expectantly. "Well what do you say?" she asked.

Charlie laughed, "Is this some sort of conspiracy to get me a job?" he asked good-humouredly.

Sarah laughed back at him, "Could be my husband to be, I can't have you hanging out in Pubs all day, you'll get a bad reputation."

"Hey!," called out one of the pensioners, "I take exception to that," causing those nearby to laugh.

Sarah turned to him, "Your reputation is already ruined," she shot back causing more laughter.

Charlie loved the banter and friendliness of the small town Pub. Everyone knew one another and seemed to enjoy being together. It reminded him of the camaraderie of the Dragon Preserve.

**XX**

Molly sat knitting a small jumper in a neutral colour, she was smiling as she did so thinking about Bill and Fleur having a baby, her first grandchild. They seemed so happy and couldn't wait to have the child. Fleur had sat down and calculated the due date, May Third. It seemed so far away right now but Molly knew that the time would fly by for the expecting couple. It brought back memories of her carrying Bill and she hoped Fleur would have just an easy of a time as she did.

Arthur came in and saw her smile, "Thinking of Bill?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Only natural," he replied. "He's the oldest and he's having the first grandchild. With that smile on your face what else could you be thinking of?"

Molly chuckled at him, "Am I so transparent?"

"No, I just know the way you think dear, after all these years I hope I know you pretty well," he replied.

The smile slide from Molly's face, "I just wish we were all here. I worry so about Fred, George and Ginny. Let alone Harry and Hermione too," she said ruefully.

"I know, I hope they are safe too and want them back just as much as you do. We just have to trust that they can accomplish what they need to do and come back to us," Arthur said softly.

Molly nodded and set the knitting aside. "I know but I just can't help but worry," she said.

"I'd be concerned if you weren't worrying," Arthur said. "They are engaged in something highly dangerous and though I don't know exactly what it is the fact that it concerns Tom Riddle makes it probably one of the most dangerous thing anyone can be doing."

Hearing that from Arthur did nothing to alleviate her fears, in fact it intensified them. Getting up suddenly she said "I'd better get dinner ready, Bill and Fleur should be getting here soon."

Arthur watched her go and sighed, their family was right in the thick of the battle to destroy Riddle and he just hoped that they'd all come through it unscathed.

**XX**

It took several days before Hermione was able to find Fred alone. She was very nervous but she knew she needed to talk to him and she didn't want to put it off any longer. "Hey Fred," she said softly.

"Hi Hermione," he replied, "What's up?"

"I want to talk with you, alone, if you don't mind?" she said nervously.

Fred looked at her and knew something was troubling her and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. "Sure thing," he said. "Why don't we take a little walk."

"OK," Hermione replied and led them out of the tent. They walked slowly, keeping just inside the boundaries of the wards. "Fred," she began "I want you to know that I cherish what we shared together but I also know that in doing so I crossed a line I shouldn't have."

Fred watched Hermione closely. He had known that Hermione had been agonizing over their tryst but he hadn't want to pressure her before she was ready to talk.

Hermione continued "I turned to you in a moment of need and did something I shouldn't have, at least not then. I did it for the wrong reasons, not because you meant so much to me but because I needed to feel love and needed. I took advantage of your availability and that was unfair to you."

Fred nodded, "I understand Hermione, trust me."

Hermione cut in, "That's just it Fred, I do trust you, and George. I cherish your friendship more than I can tell you and I think I may have risked losing that by acting on impulse rather by taking everyone's feelings into consideration."

Fred stopped and looked into Hermione's eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for Hermione. You did what you did because you needed someone and I allowed you use me even though I knew we weren't anything more than friends. I knew you needed comforting and I allowed it to go too far, we got caught up in the moment and neither of us acted rationally. I don't think any less of you because of it. We all have our moments of weakness and we just have to deal with them the best we can and deal with the consequences afterwards.

Hermione nodded and felt a weight lift off her heart. "Thank you Fred, you're a great friend and I'm lucky to have you in my life. Could you do me a favour and send George out here?"

Fred looked at Hermione a bit surprised, "Are you going to tell him about what happened?"

Hermione couldn't look into Fred's eyes but kept her gaze on the ground, "I think I have to," she said softly. "I hope you don't mind?"

Fred took Hermione into a hug, "That's up to you Hermione, you have to do what's right for you. I'll support you in anything you want to do."

Hermione hugged him back, "Thanks Fred, like I said, you're a great friend and I don't deserve to have one as good as you."

Releasing her Fred said "Don't sell yourself short, you're a great friend too and you deserve a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

Hermione could only nod as her throat closed up.

"I'll send George out," Fred said as he took his leave.

Hermione stared out toward the horizon trying to prepare herself for the next conversation. She heard footsteps coming up behind her so she turned to watch George's approach. Taking a deep breath she said "Hi George, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you'll react. I just hope you'll hear me out before you say anything."

George looked at her closely, locking eyes and looking deep into her. "Maybe I can make this a lot easier for you," he said softly.

Hermione was taken aback, "What?" she said.

"You want to tell me you slept with Fred, don't you?"

Hermione's mind raced, "Did he tell you?" she asked.

George chuckled "No he's to much of a gentleman to do something like that," he said.

"Then how do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say it's a twin thing and leave it at that," George replied.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure, lots of things really. Risking our friendship for one, for feeling like I've betrayed you somehow for another."

George stepped closer to Hermione and took her into a hug. "You haven't betrayed me and if something like that would make me change our friendship then I wouldn't deserve to be called your friend."

Hermione laid her head on his chest and hugged him back harder. "Thank you George. It's me who doesn't deserve yours or Fred's friendship."

"Nonsense Hermione, you're a very special lady and you deserve more than you think you do," he said warmly.

Hermione chuckled a little, "Fred said something similar."

"Wise man my brother," George said. "Now lets go back inside and get something to eat."

Letting go of George she smiled at him and said "Typical Weasley!"

"Yeah, irresistible aren't we," he said. Sudden;y he realized what he'd said and looked at Hermione in a panic.

Hermione took pity on him "Yes you are but don't let it go to your head," she said with a laugh.

George relaxed and said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's OK George now lets go get that food you talked about," she said taking his hand and pulling him back toward the tent.

**XX**

As September slid into October the group kept debating where to go next. Harry was reluctant to head to Godric's Hollow because his parents were buried there and it was where it all started. He had a nagging suspicion that someone would be there watching for his appearance.

Harry had them constantly changing their location so as not to attract too much attention to themselves as they searched for the Horcruxes. Seeing no immediate other option Harry finally gave in to the others and agreed to go to Godric's Hollow.

By the time he agreed and was ready it was All Hallows Eve, Harry thought that was a fitting date to visit his parents graves.

The Twins offered to stand guard outside the graveyard while he, Ginny and Hermione went in to visit the graves. Harry appreciated their offer because even though the odds were small it was possible that Riddle would have someone watching to see if he showed.

The three of them spread out to cover as much of the graveyard as possible. After a short search it was Ginny who found their graves and Harry and Hermione quickly joined her. As Harry stared at the marker, Ginny took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Underneath their names and the dates he read the simple phrase, _**Where there is Love, Death can not Conquer**, _tears began to fall down his face as Ginny tried to comfort him.

As Hermione conjured a wreath of flowers and Ginny placed it on the graves, Harry took a few deep calming breaths and said softly "Mum, Dad, this is Ginny, my wife. I think you'd both like her very much and I hope you know how much love we have for one another, just as much as you two had, or so I'm told."

Ginny's eyes were also filled with tears. "Hi Mum, Dad," she said. "I want to thank you for bringing Harry into the world because I can't imagine my life without him. No son could have turned out better than yours has, I know you'd be very proud of him."

They lingered a moment longer staring at the graves. Harry finally said "We have to go now but we'll be back, I promise. I Love you and I miss you so much, bye for now."

"Bye Mum and Dad," Ginny said softly.

Ginny hugged Harry and they turned and walked away, arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close as they exited the graveyard with Hermione trailing close behind.

Harry and Ginny were just passing through the gate when Hermione stopped and stared at an old gravestone just inside the entrance. "Harry, Ginny, please come back and look at this," she said.

Harry and Ginny walked back to Hermione and looked at the old gravestone, though weathered, the deeply engraved stone was still readable. The name was Ignotus Peverell but what Hermione was pointing at was the engraving above the name, it was the same as the glyph in the book Dumbledore had left her, on the Gaunt Ring and was worn by Luna's father everywhere he went.

"Peverell? Peverell?" Hermione repeated. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" she asked lowly.

No one seemed to be able to remember seeing the name before and Hermione was very perplexed by it. She vowed she'd research it till she found it and why she thought it was so important.

They made their way back out of the graveyard and were joined by the Twins. "All quiet," Fred reported.

George suddenly looked intently over Fred's shoulder, "Someone's coming," he whispered as out of the gathering gloom they saw an ancient woman coming their way. She came up to the group and stared intently at each of them before looking back at Harry and beckoned them with her hand to follow as she began to totter away.

Harry looked at the others before shrugging his shoulders and began to follow the old lady. Ginny looked questioningly at him but said nothing. He could hear the hushed voices of Hermione and the Twins following behind but they were talking so lowly that he couldn't make out what they were saying.

The old woman led them down a rutted dirt lane and turned in at a dilapidated old cottage, pausing to make sure they were following. She smiled at them and motioned to them to keep following.

Harry paused at the gate allowing the others to catch up, "Fred, George why don't you two keep guard out here. If we're going to be long I'll send someone out to get you."

The twins nodded and casting disillusionment charms on themselves as they took up their guard positions.

Harry and the others then followed the old woman into the cottage. Once inside she led them into the parlour which looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. A musty smell permeated the air giving the impression of age and neglect. As Ginny and Hermione looked around uneasily, Harry was more focused on the old woman.

"Are you Bathilda?" Harry asked.

The old lady just kept smiling at Harry, pointing at him and motioning into the next room.

"Are you Bathilda?" Harry asked again grabbing the old woman by the shoulders.

Still smiling she finally nodded, but still said nothing and she grabbed Harry's arm pulling him into the next room.

Ginny watched the scene with trepidation, something seemed wrong and Ginny planned on keeping a close eye on Harry. She made her way over and stood close to the doorway so she could overhear anything said in the other room.

Harry looked at Bathilda and asked, "Do you have anything for me?"

Bathilda smiled again at Harry and pointed upstairs. "Yessss!" She said softly.

Harry glanced up the stairs where Bathilda was pointing, "What do you have for me?" he asked getting very frustrated in his inability to get straight and coherent answers from the old woman.

"Up sstairssss," came the soft wheezy whispered reply.

"OK," said Harry and he motioned for Bathilda to lead the way.

Harry prepared to go with Bathilda up stairs to see if she had something for them, suddenly Ginny yelled out _Incarcerous!_ Pointing her wand at the old woman. The thick ropes bound her up but in the next moment Bathilda's head split in half at the mouth as Nagini came writhing out of the old woman's body which collapsed to the floor.

Hermione screamed and stumbled back in horror. Seeing the snake appear seemed to paralyse her into inaction, a look of abject terror etched on her face.

Ginny firing off several stunners but the snake was too fast, weaving between the furniture in the crowded room.

Hermione finally sprung into action casting several spells in the direction of the snake but not landing any as it slithered away from her.

Harry finally saw an opening, "_Sectum Sempera!" _he shouted. It landed with deadly accuracy hitting the snake, Nagini gave one last shudder and lay dead. Suddenly from the gaping wounds came a black smoke like cloud and a piercing scream was heard.

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore said there would be magic we couldn't dream of. No wonder he appears so snake-like, he made his damn snake a Horcrux!"

Harry went over to Ginny and hugged her hard to his chest. "How did you know Ginny?"

Ginny shuddered in Harry's arms. "I came over near the door and heard her talking to you."

Harry looked at her with a look of incomprehension etched on his face.

Ginny shuddered again. "It was Parseltongue Harry. She was speaking in Parseltongue."

Hermione bent down next to the body of Bathilda Bagshot. "Poor Bathilda, wonder how long she's been dead?"

Harry looked at the two witches, "We need to search the house and see if there is anything here that can help us or be of use. You two look around down here and I'll check upstairs real quick. Five minutes tops, Riddle must have some way to check on Nagini and I'd rather not be here if he comes." Harry then ran up the stairs and searched the rooms on the second floor.

Hermione and Ginny found some tinned food in the dirty kitchen but nothing else usable, though Hermione noticed a copy of Rita Skeeter's book _"The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" _ laying on a table, picking it up she put it in her bag before looking further. Harry found nothing of value upstairs and hurried down to get Ginny and Hermione so that they could get out of the house as soon as possible.

With one last look around Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led them back outside. The Twins came over to them looking concerned by the looks on Hermione's and Ginny's faces.

Harry saw their questioning looks and said, "Not now, let's get out of here and we can talk later."

The Twins just nodded and they all Apparated away leaving Godric's Hollow hoping that their departure went unnoticed and with a hope that Bathilda would be found soon.

**XX**

**A/N:**I'm not feeling very communicative right now. I have a bit of a headache. I hope you are enjoying the story up to now and will review if you feel so inclined.

A big hello to invisibleseeker who was the number 500 review. I appreciate everyone's reviews and their input both positive and negative. The positive because it is very gratifying to know that I am writing a story that is appreciated and the negative for the thought provoking questions and viewpoints that they raise. I hope I have been able to justify my story to those I have replied to, if not well it is my story.


	46. Chapter 46

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-six**

November came in cold and dreary, rain was threatening and the mood at the camp site was a bit subdued. Their experience the night before in Godric's Hollow was fresh in everyone's mind.

Foremost of these was Hermione. She had froze for a moment at a critical time and she was beating herself up mentally over it. The feelings of worthlessness returned with a vengeance. All the good feelings of dealing with Fred and George were gone and she felt like she was unworthy of being on the hunt.

She tried to maintain a calm exterior while inside she was a mess of tumultuous emotions. The pain she was feeling was overwhelming and she didn't know what to do about it. She felt so out of control, she just wanted to get something of that back.

Feeling closed in she went outside to walk around, the air had a dampness to it portending the coming rain. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself to help ward off the cold breeze that was blowing. Hermione felt her eyes tearing up and she hated herself for it. Her emotions were getting the better of her again and she swore to herself that she wasn't going to allow that to happen. She fought them, driving them down, deep where she could keep them under lock and key, somewhere that they couldn't control her. She vowed to put an end to that.

**XX**

Bill sat in his office going over some mundane paperwork when one of the younger Goblins stopped in and dropped a folder on his desk, without nary a word he departed leaving Bill to shake his head. "Damn nepotism," he thought. The Goblins all started their children as mail and file clerks and they were the rudest of all the workers.

Bill glanced at the folder and saw the name Potter on the tab. Since what he had been working on was as dull as could be he decided to glance at Harry's file. He was surprised by the thickness of it and opened it with a bit of curiosity. The cover page was a summary of the holdings and accounts. Bill was shocked to see that Harry had inherited the bulk of the Black Estate with the death of his Godfather, Sirius.

Bill quickly scanned the sheet and was gobsmacked. While not the richest young Wizard in Britain, he was certainly in the top ten, maybe top five. One thing was for sure, Ginny would never have to worry about money now that she was married to Harry.

While quite well to do the Potters obviously weren't ostentatious. Besides the Cottage in Godric's Hollow there was a modest Manor in the Scottish Highlands and a small town-house in London. These were in addition to the house he had inherited at Grimmauld Place. Most of the holdings appeared to be in investments that were split between the Wizarding and Muggle world, mainly Blue Chip stocks, stable and liable to produce a modest return year to year. But due to the size of the portfolio Harry definitely didn't need to worry about running out of money.

There were now three vaults at Gringott's, Harry's trust fund vault to fund his schooling, the Potter Family vault and the Black Family vault. Just the amount of Galleons listed was enough to make Bill look at it wide-eyed let alone the personal family treasures that the vaults must contain. Bill could see that nothing urgently needed attention so he shut the folder and locked it away in the bottom drawer of his desk.

With a chuckle he thought that maybe he should suggest Harry and Ginny as Godparents for his and Fleur's child, but Bill also took his position at Gringott's seriously enough to know that the information was confidential and he wouldn't tell anyone but Harry and Ginny what he knew about their finances.

**XX**

Ron sat on his broom guarding the hoops during the Quidditch practice where Katie Bell was trying to replace Harry and Ginny on the team. So far they had tried out for the Beaters though they already had a couple of pretty good ones. One of the girls trying out had flown extremely well and Katie had asked her if she would be willing to try out for the Chases position, the girl, Fay Dunbar, a sixth year, had agreed as she had always hoped to play Quidditch for the Gryffindor team but had up till now not been able to secure a spot on the team.

Katie had Fay fly with her and the other Chaser, Demelza Robins and was pleasantly surprised how well she did. With a little practice she'd be a fine Chaser, not as good as Ginny, but few were and she was definitely the best of the students that had tried out.

That left the Seeker as the only position to fill. After preliminary flying manoeuvres the two best candidates left were Dennis Creevey and Natalie McDonald, both third years. Dennis was Colin's younger brother and shared his manic personality while Natalie was much quieter but on a broom she was a little sprite that flew like the wind and had a fierce desire to win.

Katie decided to do a best out of five fly off and had them compete head to head trying to capture the Snitch. They both flew very well but in the end Natalie won three to one. She had a smile a mile wide and Dennis, being the gentleman he was, was the first to congratulate her on her win.

Katie did something she had always thought would be a good idea, she named first and second alternates and had them form as a practice team to help during practices and training. She figured better to have fully trained alternates ready to step in if anyone suffered an injury than try to scramble and fill a position at the last minute.

Ron found that without Harry and Ginny he felt much more relaxed and so far was playing better than ever. Of course all the Quidditch they had played during the summer hadn't hurt either.

He did find himself unconsciously looking at the stands where Hermione normally sat during practices and it tugged at his heart that she wasn't there. Well he figured, he couldn't change that so he'd just have to get over it for now. What would come, would come and he'd have to deal with it when it did. For now all he could do was the best he could and let Fate take care of the rest.

After practice as he made his way back up to the castle he found himself walking with Fay Dunbar who smiled at him.

"Hi Ron," she said. "Sorry to hear that Harry and Hermione aren't returning this year. Must be tough having your two best friends not return."

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah it is, I mean two months have passed and I still expect to see them everywhere I go."

They made there way up to the Gryffindor Common Room and Ron immediately went towards his favourite chair by the fire and he was a little surprised when Fay joined him, sitting in the chair next to his.

They continued talking and Ron found it quite pleasant. They got around to school work and Ron admitted that he was having a bit of trouble keeping up in a couple of classes. He had found that he had relied on Hermione more than he thought he had, of course he didn't tell Fay that part.

"Well Ron," Fay said, "If you need someone to help or just study with I'd be glad to do so. We Quidditch Players have to stick together," she said with a laugh.

"Thanks Fay, he said. "I'd appreciate that very much. I've been studying with Dean and Seamus and they'd rather mess around half the time, not very conducive to getting much work done."

"Great," said Fay, "I'll see you later tonight then, say about seven here in the Common Room?"

"Sure thing, What do you want to work on first?" Ron asked.

"Well there's the parchment due in a couple of days for Herbology, do you have yours done yet?" she asked.

"No, I've got it about half done," Ron replied.

Fay flashed him a smile, "Me too, why don't we work on finishing that up first and see if we have any time left to work on anything else."

"Sounds great Fay," Ron said returning her smile. "I'll see you then."

At dinner that night Dean and Seamus gave him a little of a hard time but Ron just blew it off. He really needed to get his grades up and if studying with Fay would do that he was willing to take some flack from his friends to do so. Besides Fay was much better looking than either of his dorm mates and even though he really wasn't looking for anything more that study help, Fay was a nice friendly girl who was fun to talk to.

**XX**

Charlie and Sarah sat in the Kitchen at Shell Cottage just having finished having dinner with Bill and Fleur. Charlie took a deep breath and looked at Fleur.

"Fleur I've been thinking about something for a little while and I'm hoping that you'll be agreeable to what I'm about to propose," he said.

"What that Charlie?" Fleur asked.

"Well you did really well in helping with the decorating of Potter Cottage and I was thinking of going into the home remodelling business. Would you like to be partners with me in forming the business?"

Fleur looked at him shrewdly, "What would you have me all doing?" she asked.

"Well most of the decorating, working with customers helping them with colours and design options and if you could help with some of the office work it'd be great too," Charlie replied.

"Would I need to come up with any capital for start-up costs?" she asked.

Charlie smiled, "No I have that covered unless you feel that to be full partners you wanted to buy in, but like I said, I have the funds available to get things started."

Fleur looked at Bill before looking back at Charlie, "Do you want an answer now?" she asked.

"No, I'm just testing the waters so to speak and thought I'd see if you were interested, take all the time you need and we can talk again if you come up with any questions."

"OK Charlie. Let me talk this over with Bill and I'll get back to you," Fleur said with a smile.

**XX**

Hermione sat out back of the tent, she had felt the need to get away from everyone for a little bit. She didn't want them to see her suffering from the self-doubt that was enveloping her. Her feelings of inadequacy kept threatening to overwhelm her. The pain and depression were always in the forefront of her mind any more and she felt she couldn't control it any longer.

She felt if she could just find a way to gain some control she would be a lot better. Not seeing any solution she went to get up, as she reached her hand down to steady herself her hand landed on a small sharp rock which cut her hand causing a jab of pain.

She stared at the small trickle of blood as her hand throbbed. The more she stared at it the more it drew her in. It was HER pain. Tentatively she probed the cut with her fingernail. More pain flooded her hand, and the more pain she caused the less she felt the pain of her perceived inadequacies. She kept jabbing her fingernail in causing more pain and the more pain she felt in her hand the more she felt in control. Almost frantically she dug at her hand but it wasn't enough, she needed more pain that she could control.

Feeling at her side she drew her silver belt knife and stared at it. With a small smile she knew somehow what she needed to do. Looking around furtively as she rolled up the sleeve of her jumper. She stared at the smooth unblemished skin of her forearm. Her world seemed to shrink till she saw nothing but her forearm and the sharp edge of her knife.

Slowly she drew the blade lightly down her arm, watching as the beads of blood followed the blade and she felt the intense release as the pain swept through her. Here was a way for her to control her pain. After leaving a shallow cut of about four inches she made another parallel cut next to the first.

Tears began to flow down her face as she reveled in the sensations she was causing and experiencing. It was Her pain and She was in control of it. She got a macabre sense of release, of freedom, of somehow taking back control of a small segment of her life.

Slowly she added a third cut to her forearm, she took several deep raged breaths, feeling the pain wash over her, pushing her depression and the pain of her failures deep down being replaced by something she had control of.

She sat there several moments feeling a rush of adrenalin. Her solitude was broken by the sound of Fred calling her name from in front of the tent. Hastily she drew her wand and cast healing spells to staunch the blood trickling down her arm. With a quick cleaning spell the evidence was gone and she rolled her sleeve back down. Smiling to herself she finally felt like she had some semblance of control back in her life. Now all she had to do was keep it from the others and she figured she'd be OK.

Rising up she called back to Fred who came and found her. "Hey Hermione, dinner's ready."

"Thanks Fred," she replied.

"What have you been doing out here?" he asked.

Hermione's mind raced for a moment, "Just thinking," she replied, "Just thinking.

"Come up with anything?" he questioned.

With a sly grin she said, "Yeah I think I did."

**XX**

Tonks was making her way down the corridor after a long shift patrolling Hogsmeade. It was close to quitting time for the majority of the regular Ministry workers and there was a flurry of activity in the halls as everyone tried to finish up for the day before they headed home.

Tonks bumped into someone as she turned a corner in a hall heading for the Auror's offices.

"Sorry," she said automatically.

"You should watch were you're going," someone said genially.

Tonks looked up and Arthur Weasley was standing in front of her smiling.

"Arthur," she said with a grin. "How are you and Molly doing?" she asked.

Arthur sighed, "How much time have you got?" he asked back.

"That bad?"

"Well not totally, but things have been happening. Why don't you come to dinner sometime and we can catch you up on all that's been going on," he said.

Tonks smiled, "Can I bring a guest?"

Arthur chuckled, "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, Remus Lupin," she replied.

"Sounds like you have some things to tell us as well," he teased.

Tonks actually blushed a little, "Maybe," she said cagily.

"Well you know you're always welcome at our house, with or without anyone."

"Thanks Arthur, I know that and I appreciate it," she said. "How about we come to dinner tomorrow night and we can catch up on what's been going on in both our lives."

"That will be fine, I'll let Molly know and we'll see you then," Arthur said as he continued on his way.

Tonks then made her way to her cubicle and sat down heavily. She was tried and her back and feet hurt from being on patrol for the last six hours.

Just as she started her paperwork she heard "Auror Tonks, my office, Now!"

Looking up Tonks muttered under her breath. Gawain Robards the Auror Department Head was staring at her. Rising wearily "Yes Sir, coming," she replied.

Robards was waiting by his door and closed it after Tonks entered his office. From the look on his face Tonks did not expect a pleasant conversation.

Robards sat down at his desk and indicated for Tonks to take a seat across from him. He opened the folder on his desk and took out the first paper in it. He looked at it carefully before looking a Tonks.

"Nymphadora," he began.

Tonks gritted her teeth, she knew he was using her first name because he knew it irritated her.

"It has come to my attention that you have been seen on more than one occasion recently with a known Werewolf," he said officiously.

"I don't see what I do on my own time has anything to do with my job here at the Ministry," replied Tonks.

"While that may be true, it is still perceived as something that is to be avoided in the current political climate. I'm sure you are aware that the new Minister of Magic is crafting new rules and polices that may affect you if you persist in your association with those the Ministry deem undesirable. It would be best if you reassess your priorities if you wish to remain in the Ministry. Have I made myself clear?"

Though seething Tonks managed an even "Yes sir."

"Dismissed," Robards said as he went back to looking at paperwork on his desk.

Tonks managed to walk slowly out of the office while inside she was boiling mad. She didn't need to reassess her priorities, if it came down to choosing between the Ministry and Remus Tonks knew which would win, hands down. She would never let anything come between her and Remus, new policies and rules be damned.

**XX**

Ginny sat after dinner and was experiencing some minor spasms in her abdomen. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe the aftermath of dealing with Nagini in Godric's Hollow or something she had eaten. It waxed and waned most of the evening but by the time they went to bed it had diminished considerably.

Ginny cuddled into Harry's side as usual and drifted off to sleep. Sometime later she awoke to increasing pain and cramping in her abdomen. She knew her period wasn't due for a couple of weeks and she had never experienced cramping and pain like she was now having.

She tried to keep quiet not wanting to wake Harry, but she was soon making small whimpering sounds as the pain increased. Suddenly with a searing pain she felt spasms wrack her and she felt a hot wetness between her legs. She cried out in intense pain waking Harry with a start.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked intently.

With tears running down her face she sobbed "Something's wrong Harry, down there," she said pointing to her abdomen.

Harry lifted the blanket and saw the bloody mess. He quickly covered Ginny back up and said "I'll be right back, I have to get Hermione."

Ginny just nodded and hugged herself tightly and as Harry was leaving she said softly "Please hurry."

Harry ran to Hermione's room and shook her shoulder gently but firmly, waking her with a start. Seeing Harry's look of grim determination, the one that he only ever had during a crisis, she knew something was wrong.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.

"Ginny," he said, "Something's wrong with Ginny."

Hermione sprang up and grabbed her wand and the medical bag she kept for emergencies, they hurried back to Ginny. Hermione even neglecting to take the time to put on her dressing gown such was her hurry.

They found Ginny exactly as Harry had left her, still moaning and whimpering softly. Hermione pulled back the blanket and saw what Harry had seen that had prompted him to come and get her. Hermione quickly cast the diagnostic spells and upon completion Harry saw her looking perplexed. She consulted her medical book and cast several spells. She then reached into her bag and removed a potion to give to Ginny. Tenderly lifting Ginny's head Hermione helped her take it. Within moments Ginny's pain eased and she relaxed considerably.

Hermione cast a _Scorifying_ charm to clean up the mess. She then covered Ginny back up and headed back out to the kitchen area and sat at the table. She pulled out the medical book and began to page through reading quickly, trying to make sure she had made the correct diagnosis. Sighing she closed the book and turned to the concerned Harry who was waiting patiently for her to talk to him.

With great sadness on her face she said "Harry, I'm no Healer so I'm really guessing here."

Harry nodded intently, "I know that Hermione, but you're the best we have right now with Ginny indisposed. I'm not going to make you swear to a diagnosis or anything."

"Harry," she said hesitantly. "I'm pretty sure Ginny has suffered a miscarriage."

The shock was evident all over Harry's face, he turned white and then the sadness enveloped him. Harry stared at the floor and nodded just enough to be seen indicating that he understood as a single tear rolled down his one cheek.

"Ginny is in no danger but she will be weak and crampy for the next several days. I don't think we should move her during that time, rest is what she needs right now."

Harry nodded the same minuscule nod while never meeting Hermione's eyes. She could see him struggling to remain in control of his emotions.

Harry finally looked up and asked with a haunted look "Bringing her on this hunt, did that cause this to happen? Was bringing her here the reason she lost the baby?"

Hermione could see the guilt and anguish that was consuming Harry. "I don't know Harry, I'm not a Healer. It may have, or not. It could be her age, it could be stress, it could be any number of things, sometimes it just happens for no good apparent reason at all. She may have lost the baby even if she had stayed home. Maybe a trained Medi-Wizard could tell you but I can't," she said with a pleading tone. "You can't blame yourself Harry, that won't help anyone, especially Ginny, and right now you need to be there for her as a strong and loving support."

Nodding his head and wiping his brow Harry sighed and relaxed some perceptibly but still looking so forlorn that it broke Hermione's heart. She rose and went and laid a consoling hand on Harry's shoulder and whispered "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry just nodded again before rising, "I should get back to Ginny," he said softly. Heading back he paused at the entrance to his and Ginny's bedroom. "Please don't tell the Twins, just say Ginny's not feeling well,OK?"

"Sure thing Harry." she answered sadly.

Harry nodded and then turned and disappeared back into the bedroom to comfort Ginny. He slipped back into bed and took Ginny into his arms.

Ginny was sobbing softly, "I lost our baby, Harry," she said so softly he barely heard her.

"I know," Harry said tenderly, "But don't worry, we'll have more."

"I know we will, it's just that I feel I've failed somehow."

"Don't think that Love, it wasn't your fault."

"My head agrees with you, but my heart doesn't," Ginny said sadly.

Harry hugged her closer and kissed her on the top of her head as she snuggled into his chest. She sighed and Harry eventually felt her relax and her breathing even out as she fell asleep giving in to the potion that Hermione administered.

Harry sighed, wishing he could take Ginny's pain away but knowing that only time would ease it. He listened to her slow even breathing and took comfort in it's steady calming effect. Trying to remain calm so not to disturb Ginny's sleep but as Harry thought of the child they had lost the tears began to silently fall down his face.

**XX**

**A/N: **A lot happening, Hermione's demons are beginning to take control of her.

Ginny and Harry are suffering from their loss. Tonks is livid with the way the Ministry is behaving.

As always Please review. I live for your comments.

If any of you are unaware of the behaviour Hermione is displaying please go to Wiki at .org/wiki/Self-harm or the National Mental Health site and research Self-Harm or Self Cutting. It is a very unhealthy coping skill that afflicts mainly young women, mostly teens. Those that use this technique need help and it is available to those that will reach out for it.


	47. Chapter 47

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-seven**

The next few day passed slowly for Ginny, though her body was healing it seemed her heart was not. Harry did as much as he could to help, being attentive and loving.

Ginny appreciated his comforting presence and the fact that he wasn't being overbearing or demanding. Most of the time he was just nearby, ready with a comforting word or gesture.

Ginny found herself staying by his side even more than before, just his touch made her feel better and her heart slowly began to heal too. It was then that she realized Harry was suffering just as much as she was. She finally took him aside and sat down to talk to him.

"Harry we need to talk," she said softly.

Harry paused for a moment, "OK, Ginny," he replied, the sadness evident in his voice.

Ginny reached out and took Harry's hand. "Tell me how you feel about me losing the baby," she asked.

Harry just stared at her for a moment and Ginny could see the emotions running across his face as he tried to say something but failed. Slowly tears began to run down his face and Ginny took him in her arms, holding him close, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort in his ear.

Slowly he go control back over himself and he returned her hug. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Ginny looked at him perplexed. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sorry for breaking down, sorry for being so weak when you need me," he said ashamed by his weakness.

"Now you listen to me Harry Potter," Ginny said softly and tenderly. "We're in this together, we're both grieving and hurting, we need to work through this together. Understand?"

Harry just sat there looking down at the ground. Ginny lifted his chin with a finger and looked him straight in the eyes. "I said do you understand?" Ginny said softly but with emphasis.

Ginny saw his eyes crinkle a bit and a small smile came on his face. "Yes my love," he answered.

Ginny returned his smile "Good, now hold me because I need the comforting touch of my husband right now."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. He buried his face in her hair and took a huge whiff of her flowery aroma. He felt himself relax as her fragrance filled him with a sense of calm. He gave Ginny a hug which she returned by gently squeezing his hand. They sat there for quite some time, just being together and mutually supporting one another as they grieved for their lost child.

**XX**

Tonks came home and she was fuming, she couldn't believe the audacity of Robards trying to tell her who she could or could not see. She slammed the door and almost tore the hook off the wall as she hung up her cloak.

Remus looked at her with concern, "What's wrong Nymph?" he asked.

"The thrice damned Ministry, that's what's wrong!" she said with barely contained anger.

"What now?" Remus asked.

Tonks eyed him carefully, she knew if she told him what had happened he would probably try to be noble and want to leave. She pondered whether she wanted to have that "discussion" tonight. Realizing she couldn't bring herself to lie to Remus she said, "Lets go into the kitchen, I need a firewhiskey before we continue."

Remus got out the bottle and a couple of glasses as Tonks sat down at the table. Remus poured out two shots and Tonks grabbed hers and downed it in one gulp.

Remus looked at her with surprise, more so when she grabbed the bottle and poured some more into her glass. This time she only took a sip and set it back down.

"OK," said Remus evenly "Do you want to tell me what has you in such a state?"

"Right before I left for the day Gawain Robards called me into his office to inform me that I needed to reassess my priorities if I wished to continue with my career in the Ministry," she said vehemently.

"Reassess your priorities?" Remus asked.

Tonks took a large breath and let it out slowly, "Yeah, it seems the Ministry doesn't approve of the company I keep," she said slowly, watching for Remus' reaction.

Remus got there quickly and Tonks watched the emotions run rampart across his face, from outrage, to anger, to resignation. He was about to say something but she cut him right off.

"Forget it Remus, don't you dare say anything other than I love you and I'll stand by you."

Remus was shocked by her reaction, it was like she knew what he was going to say. With a thin smile he said "Am I that transparent?"

Tonks chuckled, "To me, yes you are sometimes. I could see your facial expressions and when your shoulders slumped you were ready to do the noble thing and leave me. Right?"

Remus was amazed at her perception. "You read me well," he said sadly.

"Well I am a highly train Auror," she said with a touch of humour. Then she turned more serious, "Listen Remus, I've made my decision. I made it when I said I'd marry you, so don't try to back out on me now."

Remus sipped his drink while taking in all that Tonks was saying. He knew that she had read him well, his automatic reflex to cut and run, save the reputation of the person that he was affecting, do the "noble" thing, like he had done in the past.

He looked at Tonks as she watched him steadily. Finally he smiled at her, "I wouldn't think of going back on that," he said. "Well maybe I did think of it for a moment out of habit but you've begun to retrain me and I accept that you love me so I'll stay with you no matter what. Though you were our only source of income," he said humorously.

"It's not gone yet," she countered with a chuckle.

"But it will be coming to an end soon, won't it?" he asked.

Tonks shrugged, "Probably,"she replied.

"What will we do then?" he asked with a touch of melancholy.

Tonks reached over and took his hand, "We'll survive," she said with a determined look. "We'll do what it takes and we'll do what is right."

Remus nodded, "OK, but in the air of austerity let's eat dinner before it's ruined."

Tonks laughed, "OK with me and speaking of dinner, we're invited over to Arthur and Molly's tomorrow night so we can stretch our meagre funds," she kidded.

**XX**

Voldemort was concerned, he couldn't seem to contact Nagini so he knew he'd have to make a journey to Godric's Hollow and that irritated him. Things that didn't go to plan were a major source of his displeasure. He wanted to wait till it was dark enough so that his presence wouldn't be noted as he made his way to the old crone's cottage.

She had been so easy to kill, being as old as she was she hadn't offered hardly any resistance. Pacing to and fro he decided it was dark enough, the cottage was down a small side lane with minimal traffic so he figured he would be OK.

Exiting to the courtyard unseen he Apparated to Godric's Hollow and appeared in front of the gate to the small cottage. It was totally dark which didn't concern him greatly, but he had left instructions for the cottage to remain as if inhabited.

Making his way into the cottage he was confronted with the smell of death in the air. Casting a _Lumos _he was shocked to see the bodies of both the old woman and Nagini laying on the floor. His rage engulfed him and he shot a several _Reducto_ curses randomly around the room destroying furniture and blowing out windows.

"They'll pay for this," he screamed. Hearing a crowd beginning to form outside he directed on more _Reducto_ at the door and he strode out through the debris.

The people seeing him began to scream and run as he shot curses at them. He was using cutting and blasting curses as he wanted to cause pain along with death. _Avada Kedavra_ was too good for them, he wanted them to suffer as he was suffering from the loss of the one creature that he adored.

Seeing no one left standing he Apparated away, back to Malfoy Manor where he wanted to punish Bella for suggesting sending a sentinel to Godric's Hollow that lead to the demise of his beloved Nagini.

Storming through the doors the Death eaters in the vicinity scurried away, not wishing to be the subject of his wrath. Thrusting through the double doors to the dinning room hard enough to have them smash against the walls, he made his way to his spot by the fire and threw himself into his chair.

He saw Lucius trying to duck out the front door and he screamed "Lucius, Come here!"

Lucius knew better than to try and act like he hadn't heard so he came into the room with some trepidation. "How may I serve you Master," he said with a bow.

"Bring me Bellatrix!" Voldemort commanded.

"At once My lord," Lucius replied as he bowed again exiting the room.

Once outside Lucius smiled, Bella seemed to be in for it.

**XX**

Charlie and Sarah were covering the Pub for the night, giving Bob and Wendy a well deserved night off. It was rather slow with just a few older gents left at the bar sipping their Pints and talking so Charlie didn't have a lot to do.

Sarah had pretty much finished straightening up and getting everything ready for the following days lunch crowd. Charlie was watching her work and enjoying seeing her move with a subtle grace as she made her way around the room, from table to table making sure everything was in it's place.

From across the room Sarah became aware of Charlie watching her so she smiled at him, winking saucily, causing him to smile back. Because all the patrons were sitting at the bar and had their backs to Sarah she began flirting shamelessly with Charlie. She unbuttoned a couple extra buttons on her blouse to show more of her cleavage causing Charlie to almost choke.

Sarah continued to work but keeping her eye on Charlie, she would occasionally make sure she'd bend over further than necessary to give him an eye full. Charlie was enjoying the show and had a smile plastered on his face for the rest of the evening.

Finally last call was rung out and the place slowly emptied. By then Sarah had gone into the kitchen to make sure everything was ready there as well. Aas the last patron left and Charlie closed and bolted the door Sarah slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Charlie spun around to find Sarah with a mischievous grin on her face. He was about to say something when she kissed him soundly.

Breaking off the kiss she said "I felt your eyes on me the whole evening and it made me want to take you in the back room."

"Is that your favourite place for a rendezvous?" Charlie asked with a grin.

For some reason that struck Sarah the wrong way and she pouted and said "You know it wasn't, well maybe for a quick snog when I was younger but I never did any more and nothing after Robbie was lost."

Charlie saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately regretted his remark. It had been said in fun but obviously it had struck a cord in her. Tenderly Charlie put his hand behind Sarah's head and tilted it up so he could loo into her eyes. "I never meant to imply that you did, my love. I was just teasing but seeing your reaction I want to apologize for causing you any pain."

Sarah's eyes teared up, "It's just that some of the older kids used to say things about me because I grew up working in the Pub."

Charlie gently pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. "I know you were and are nothing but a hard working woman who works at her family's business. And you're the one I love and want to spend the rest of my life with."

Sarah rested her head on Charlie's chest, "I'm sorry Charlie. It just brought up some old memories that I thought I'd buried. I know you don't think of me like that."

Charlie took Sarah into a big hug. "Come on Love. Let's go home."

Sarah nodded and gave him a smile, "OK, Let me get my cloak and we can go."

Charlie and Sarah went up to her parent's apartment over the Pub to exit out the back door. As the made their way down to the alley to Apparate away they heard off in the distance an explosion that shook the ground.

They ran into the street and they could see off toward the docks a huge cloud of smoke and fire. Sarah turned frantic, "My Mum and Dad were going to go to a restaurant down there."

Charlie and Sarah ran towards the fire, they heard a couple small explosions as they ran through the streets. They passed several people who were stumbling away from the fire, some were obviously injured and others just looked stunned.

Rounding the last corner they saw several black cloaked figures who were laughing as they shot off more spells into the neighbouring building.

Charlie stared at the Death Eaters and he became enraged, seeing a group of three standing in the middle of the street he pulled his wand and shouted _"Expulso!"_ Sending the three flying through the air with the force of his spell, when they hit they didn't get up. Charlie went further down the street, more cautiously now that he knew the cause of the explosions.

Sarah was right behind him, wand at the ready, no longer looking panicked but with a look of grim determination, eyes darting from side to side, watching for any movement or sign of attack.

She caught something move out of the corner of her eye and she pushed Charlie out of the way as a spell came flying towards them. It just missed both of them by mere inches. "_Stupefy_" she cried out returning fire at the spot their attacker had been standing at.

Out of the darkness two sickly purple spells flew at Sarah and she didn't know which way to dodge and it looked like she would surely be hit with both spells. Suddenly she heard Charlie's voice ring out "_Protego"_ and his shield charm blocked the spells.

Charlie bellowed in outrage, they dared attack his Sarah. Looking at the first Death Eater crouching in the entrance to a small alleyway he yelled "_Domito __bestia"._ The spell hit the man straight in the chest. The man's eyes bugged out as he felt the spell hit and then he exploded causing a red mist to fill the area, nothing remained but his boots which smouldered where the man had been moments before.

The other Death Eater was stunned by the attack that had hit his partner and he Apparated away.

Charlie looked around and saw no more attackers and slowly the Villagers came to help put out the fires that burned in several buildings. Charlie suddenly felt sick at what he had done and he looked at Sarah to see her reaction to his violent response to her being attacked. He expected to see revulsion for his barbaric action because he was revolted at himself.

Sarah was looking at him strangely, he couldn't read what she was feeling because his emotions were too tumultuous for his empath ability to work well. She just stood there and Charlie was afraid that she wouldn't want to be associated with him any more.

With tears forming in his eyes he began to turn away, ashamed of his subconscious reaction, he resigned himself to never seeing her again. He began to walk back down the street, head down, heart breaking when he heard Sarah calling out, "Charlie, where are you going?"

Charlie stopped and turned around, not believing that she wanted to speak to him ever again. He couldn't bring himself to look towards her, he didn't want to see the horror in her look that he was sure would be there.

Suddenly Sarah was there and she threw her arms around him, "Oh Charlie, you saved my life, I didn't know what to do as those two spells came at me." Sarah began to sob, clinging to Charlie and he felt her shaking as her emotions over took her.

Charlie wrapped her in his arms and whispered into her ear, "It's OK Sarah, you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sarah clung tighter, her crying slowly subsiding. "I'm so glad you were their for me, my love. I was so scared but I couldn't let you face them all alone."

Sarah broke the embrace and looked extremely agitated, "Come on we have to find my parents," she said tugging him back down the street.

The reached the area where the local seafood restaurant had stood, all that was left was a burning wreck of a building. Out in front a dozen bodies lay under sheets, obviously victims of the attack. Sarah came to a halt and stared at the covered bodies and she began to shake. She searched the crowd standing around looking for either of her parents.

As she looked she became more and more frantic when she didn't see either one. She started taking huge ragged breaths, barely maintaining her composure, "Charlie, could you check to see if they are . . . ." and then she began to cry, she couldn't bring herself to say what she feared.

"Stay here Love, I'll go check." Charlie walked over to the people standing by the bodies. "Does anyone know who all the victims are?" he asked.

One of the local fishermen him a surly look and said bruskly, "Who's asken?"

Charlie was about to reply when one of the others placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "That's the Pendelton's daughter boyfriend, he's OK."

The Fisherman's looked softened, "Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Who are you looking for?" he asked.

Taking a breath, "Sarah says her parents were supposed to be here tonight and we haven't been able to find them," Charlie replied.

The two men he was talking to looked at one another and the fisherman said "They were in earlier and left well before any of the trouble began."

Charlie nodded, "Can I be of any more help?" he asked.

The second man stepped forward, "I'm Carlton Binghamton, the head of the town council," he said extending his hand.

Charlie shook the offered hand, "I'm Charlie Weasley, Sarah Pendelton's fiancé."

"Fiancé, huh?" He said with a sad grin. "Wish we were meeting on a more pleasant occasion."

As they stood talking the Aurors began to show up, spreading out and began to secure the area. Charlton shook his head, "Late as usual," he muttered. "We've got things handled here Charlie why don't you take Sarah home and wait there. I'm sure that Bob and Wendy will be home soon if they aren't there already."

Charlie headed back over to Sarah, "They aren't here," he said softly. "They left before the attack began. Charlton recommended heading back to the Pub saying they may already be back there."

Sarah and Charlie started walking back towards the Pub, arms around each other. Sarah was slightly mollified but still worried because she didn't know where her parents were.

As they got back to the Pub they saw two people walking just like they were, arms wrapped around each other.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "Where have you two been," she cried out.

"Well excuse us," Wendy said with a laugh. It changed abruptly as they got closer. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sarah's emotions spilled over again as the relief she felt loosened her tears. Charlie hugged her tightly. "There was an attack down by the docks and the restaurant you said you were going to was targeted and twelve people were killed," he said sadly.

Sarah and I were just leaving when we heard the explosions and we ran down there to see if we could help. We got there in time to help drive the attackers off.

Sarah said through her sobs, "Don't be so modest Charlie, you took them on and annihilated them."

Charlie blanched at hearing Sarah's praise. Wendy and Bob noticed his pale look and Bob said "Why don't we go back inside for a little bit."

They went back into the Pub and Bob poured Charlie a shot of Ogden's Finest. Sarah was concerned as she didn't understand what was bothering Charlie. "What's wrong Love?" she asked.

"I killed them," he said softly. "And the last one I used a Dragon subduing spell."

"I don't understand," Sarah said.

Charlie stared ahead but not seeing what was in front of him, he was seeing the Death Eater absorbing the spell and then disappearing in a red cloud of mist.

"What is it?" Sarah asked softly.

Charlie took a breath and let it out slowly, "He just disappeared, the spell hit him and all that was left was his boots," he said softly.

Sarah took him into her arms, "You did what you had to. They were trying to kill us and they almost got you and then me," she said solicitously.

"But the spell I used was so powerful, am I any better than them?" he asked

Wendy came over and sat on the other side of him, "Yes you are Charlie, you were there to defend and to help people, you didn't attack innocent people unaware of what was going on. You were trying to stop them from hurting others, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Charlie looked unconvinced and continued to stare off into his memory of the evenings events.

Wendy looked at Sarah, "I think it best if you two stay here tonight, why don't you take Charlie up to your room. It's late and I don't think he should be Apparating in the state he is.

Sarah smiled at her mother, "Thanks Mum," taking Charlie gently by the arm she gave him a gentle tug, "Come on Love, let's go up to bed."

Charlie let Sarah lead him away and they disappeared up the stairs.

Wendy looked at Bob, "He's really suffering a lot of guilt for what he did but I don't think that he has any reason to."

Bob shook his head, "I don't know what he's going through. I wonder if Dragon Handlers have any strictures about using their spells against people. I hope he bounces back. I agree with you, he did what he did to save people, not to attack anyone."

It had been a long evening so they dimmed the lights and went upstairs, hoping the a new day would make Charlie see things in a better light.

**XX**

**A/N:**Remus is learning and Harry and Ginny are grieving, Charlie is doubting his actions. Some Fun, Hey?

_Domito bestia – _Subdue the Beast (usually used against the Dragons, used against humans the results could be shall we say dramatic as it needs to penetrate the resistant Dragon Hide.


	48. Chapter 48

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-eight**

Tonks and Remus arrived at the Burrow for dinner and were greeted warmly by Arthur and Molly. Molly was busy putting the finishing touches on dinner so Arthur poured everyone drinks.

Within moments Molly declared that dinner was ready so everyone sat down to eat. Right away Molly wanted to know what was up between Tonks and Remus.

Tonks spoke right up "Well we're unofficially, officially engaged," she said with a smile.

Molly glanced at Tonks' hand causing Remus to blush slightly, "I haven't had a opportunity to get her a ring yet."

Molly smiled in understanding, "You should go see the Jeweller Harry's been going to. We told Charlie about him and he was given a great price on his ring for Sarah. His name is Max and his shop is in Diagon Alley near Madam Malkin's"

"Thanks, I'll give it a try," replied Remus.

"So who's this Sarah we keep hearing about?" Tonks asked with a conspiratorial grin.

Molly got real excited "She's this wonderful young lady that Charlie met at the Pub in Tinworth. They got to talking, went for a late night walk on the pier and the rest as they say is history. She ended up helping Charlie and the boys in restoring Potter Cottage. They're planning on getting married and have even bought a cottage of their own in Godric's Hollow."

Tonks smiled at Molly's enthusiasm, "She must really be something if she could bring Charlie back here away from the Dragons."

Remus was sitting there gobsmacked, "They repaired the cottage in Godric's Hollow?" he said in amazement.

Arthur smiled and nodded, "Yes because of what happened, all the boys got together and fixed it up, even adding a new wing with more bedrooms for a growing family. Charlie was the one who came up with the idea and organized the whole thing. It's funny, now that he has Sarah in his life he told me if he'd been seeing her back when they tried to interfere between Ginny and Harry, he'd never of done it. He understands now how they feel about one another. Love has a way of doing that to a person."

Remus looked wistful, "It's been a long time since I've been to Potter Cottage, he said softly.

"Well when Harry and Ginny get back you'll have to visit," Arthur said.

Molly cut in, "So tell us about how you two finally got together?"

Remus looked a little puzzled, "What do you mean finally?" he asked.

They all laughed at his bewilderment, "Come on Remus, I told you I knew this guy and he was clueless, you don't think you were the first one I talked to about him do you?"

Molly exclaimed "What?"

Tonks had to explain how Remus had questioned her on her romantic prospects and she described her problem to him and how he gave her the advice to take the initiative so she had followed his advice that evening with the end result that they were now engaged.

Remus looked a little embarrassed while Molly and Arthur laughed at the story. Then he added a bit sadly, "I never expected anything like this to ever happen to me, I had given up long ago of hoping to find someone like my Nymph."

Tonks swatted his arm playfully, "I thought I told you not to call me that in public."

Remus looked at her with a small smile, the memories of never expecting to find love still evident, "I'm Sorry, Love," he said softly.

Tonks' heart went out to her fiancée and she leaned over and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, "It's OK, you call me whatever you wish."

Molly then served the pudding and tea as they retired to the parlour.

"So where is everyone?" Remus asked.

Molly's shoulder slumped and her face fell showing here distress.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked Arthur.

"No Remus, it's just that Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the Twins are off on some mission that Albus left for Harry to do so he can defeat Riddle for good."

"Riddle?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, that was one of Harry's ideas. Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle so Harry began to use that instead of the one he made up for himself." Arthur told them.

Remus chuckled, "That's wonderful, I wonder why Albus never told us that?"

"Who knows,"said Tonks "So what's this mission they're on?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure, Harry wouldn't say much about it. Only that if he was successful that he'd be able to rid us of Riddle for good," Arthur replied.

"So where are they?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea, Harry said the fewer who knew where his was and what they were actually doing the less chance of Riddle finding out about it and doing something to stop them. What ever IT is?"

Tonks shook her head obviously in deep thought. "What could Harry and the others be up to that would be such a threat to Volda, no Riddle, that they had to take off and remain out of contact," she thought to herself.

They spent the rest of the evening catching up on other things, order business and the like. The only thing that stunned Tonks and Remus was hearing about Harry removing Bill's scars. They were just as impressed as everyone else had been.

**XX**

Ginny's mood began to fluctuate from sad to angry and anywhere in between. Hermione explained to the others that it had to do with the hormones still in her system coupled with the grief and depression she was experiencing. They'd just have to weather the storm and be as supportive as they could be to help her through her crisis.

Hermione also explained to the Twins after Harry had left to be with Ginny, that Harry was also suffering from the effects of his grief and depression as well and they should be aware that he could behave erratically as well.

Though Ginny was healing fine physically, Hermione thought they should wait a few more days before letting her Apparate. Ginny bristled at the restriction, but Harry was adamant. She finally blew up at him one afternoon.

"Damn it Harry! I'm not some Porcelain Princess that will break!" she yelled at him.

They were in the common area while Hermione and the Twins were seated at the kitchen table going over their notes. They had looked up and decided that keeping their heads down was the better part of valour.

"I know you're not," Harry replied forcefully.

"Then why are you treating me like one?" she demanded.

"I'm not," Harry replied just as forcefully as before.

"Yes you are!" Ginny shouted.

"No I'm not," Harry repeated softer than before.

"Then what do you call it?" Ginny asked petulantly.

"I call it taking care of the one I love," Harry said softly.

Ginny stared at him with an icy glare but then slowly her look softened.

Harry went up to her and took her in his arms. "Better to be a little cautious now than cause more damage and delay us even more. You are more important to me than anything else Ginny."

Ginny looked at him for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's OK, I know you're frustrated, but better safe than sorry. I will not risk you needlessly," Harry said.

Ginny stifled a sob, "Thank you for taking care of me even when I don't want you too."

"I'm going to remind you of this conversation if ever I have to," Harry said with a small chuckle.

"Prat!," Ginny said softly, but with a smile on her face.

Hermione and the Twins breathed a sigh of relief, a potential major blow-up had been averted. They then turned their attention back to studying their notes.

**XX**

Charlie slowly came out of his funk. With a lot of support from Sarah he was coming to grips that he did what he had to do to save them and others in the Village. They had been told during training about the power of the spells used on Dragons and now he understood just what that meant.

He and Sarah had settled into a routine at the Dragon's Lair now that she had unofficially moved in. They had Willow over for dinner at least once a week and had made subtle changes to the furniture layout to better suit themselves. Willow had given it a look over with a critical eye but had approved what she saw much to Sarah's relief.

Charlie actually liked the domestic life he had fallen into, sure he missed working with the Dragons but his plans for starting the business were coming along and things couldn't be going any better with Sarah. Life was pretty good right now even with the threat of Riddle hanging over them. Right now that seemed pretty far away and as long as he didn't think about the events that took place in Tinworth, Charlie felt he could keep it out of his mind.

He had just returned home from meeting with Fleur going over some of the last minute details of getting the business up and running. The one thing that was holding them up was coming up with a suitable company name. Bill had jokingly suggested Weasley and Weasley but looks from him and Fleur had quickly ruled that one out.

Charlie felt somehow that Dragons ought to be in there somehow, Dragon's Fire Restorations, or Dragon Hide Contracting, Dragon something, he kept saying to himself. Fleur liked the idea as long as they could come up with something that worked well with what they were trying to accomplish.

Charlie walked out back and found Sarah working in the garden, she was pruning back the perennials that had died back for the winter and doing a general clean up. She looked so happy as she worked, she had a smile on her face and was humming a happy tune to herself.

Looking up she suddenly noticed Charlie watching her and she got up quickly and ran up to him. He grabbed her and spun her around before placing her back on the ground where he gave her a big kiss.

Sarah pulled him after her, "Come see what I've been doing!" she said excitedly.

Charlie smiled and let himself be drug all over the garden around the patio area, seeing how much work she had accomplished.

She then hauled him out near the Potting Shed and showed him where she planned to plant a huge vegetable garden in the Spring and she told him in no uncertain terms that he was expected to help.

"Of course I'll help you," he said defensively. "It's my garden too."

Sarah then drug him into the potting shed and workshop. Charlie hadn't been in there before, just accepting it as part of the whole deal. He was amazed at the amount of woodworking tools that were there. He could do any sort of cabinetry work that he could imagine. He shook his head in wonder, the previous owner, Walter and he were cut from the same mould. With the same interests and somehow he had been drawn here to the same place.

Charlie felt like a bridge existed between them, he could almost see Walter working on some project with his wife Holly bringing him some hot chocolate or tea to help warm him up on some cold fall or winter's day.

The place really felt like home, he and Sarah would forge a life together and hopefully raise a family together right here in Godric's Hollow

"What ya thinkin about?" Sarah asked him, pulling him back to the present.

"I was picturing Walter out here working and Holly bringing him something warm to drink on some cold evening and sitting here watching him work on some project.

Sarah smiled at him, "Sounds nice, I can see us doing just the same," Sarah said.

Charlie chuckled at his bride to be, "I can too and I can't wait till we are married," Charlie said drawing Sarah close to him. She looked deep into his eyes and saw his love for her reflecting back out to her. Slowly their lips came together in a long drawn out kiss. It left Sarah breathless and she tugged Charlie's arm towards the house.

She was a bit dirty from working in the garden and she wanted Charlie to scrub her back before taking her to bed and show her just how much he did love her. Sarah shivered in anticipation at the thought of them being together.

**XX (Content Warning)** Those who wish to avoid Hermione's travails may wish to scroll down to the next section.

Hermione felt the pressure mounting on her again, she told the Twins she was going to go take a walk and not to worry that she was going to stay inside the wards. Fred and George were involved in a game of exploding snap so they wished her well and just to be careful.

Hermione glanced toward Harry and Ginny's room, they had gone to lay down for a while. As much as Ginny tried to insist that she was OK she still seemed to tire easily and Hermione wasn't sure if that was from the miscarriage or from the depression. Anyway all Hermione kew was that they wouldn't disturb her in all likelihood.

Hermione walked around back of the tent again so she would be out of the direct line of sight if one of the others happened to glance out of the tent. She stood behind a large tree, it didn't block her completely but was large enough to shield most of her body if someone came around the tent looking for her.

With a dual sense of trepidation and anticipation she rolled up her sleeves and took out her dagger. Once again she felt the same rush as she sliced lightly into her forearm. Breathing heavily she groaned softly at the release she felt, knowing what she was doing was wrong but it was the only thing that filled her need for the control and release she hungered for.

Where last time three long cuts had been sufficient she needed more this time, when her left arm became filled with cuts she turned to her right and added several more. Closing her eyes she felt the tears falling down her face as the pain washed the feelings of inadequacy away. Maybe not as completely as before but she still felt free from the pain inside. Her pain drove the other deep down where it didn't reach her.

Looking up at the sun she realized she had been gone for quite a while so she drew her wand and healed the cuts. She noticed that light whitish lines remained on her left forearm where the cuts had been. She knew she'd need to be careful, obviously repeated cutting left marks that healing didn't take away completely.

Rolling her sleeves back down she headed back into the tent, wondering if either of the Twins had started dinner yet.

**XX**

As the days turned into weeks the pressure on Tonks only increased. Besides the normal grind of the longer and additional patrols, Robards was giving her every shit job that came into their office. Because of her seniority he couldn't send her on any extended missions but if it was boring, menial or dirty she knew she was going to be the one assigned to it. Tonks also figured Robards wanted her under his watchful eye, besides he couldn't very well make her life miserable if she was off for days or weeks at a time.

Tonks looked at the calender and saw she had a three day weekend coming up. She breathed in and let it out slow and controlled. Trying to control her growing temper. Just five more minutes and she'd be free for three whole glorious days.

Seeing Robards come into the squad room she quickly transformed herself to look like one of the other women Aurors who had snuck away early. Grabbing her cup she pretended to be sipping from it when Robards came near her. "Have you seen Auror Tonks?" he asked, obviously annoyed that he couldn't find her.

Keeping her cup to her lips she just shook her head.

"Well if you see her before you leave tell her I'm looking for her," he said as he turned away.

Tonks flashed the universal OK sign and sighed in relief. Good thing she had seen him coming or who knew what she would have been required to do.

Finally it was time to go and she left the confines of the Auror squad room. When she felt she was far enough away she transformed back into herself and headed toward the Atrium, wanting to avoid the Auror Apparation point in case Robards tried to find her there. Finally it was her turn at the public apparation point and she left, free for three whole days that she planned to spend with Remus.

**XX**

Remus made his way through the crowds of shoppers in Diagon Alley. He spotted the small Jewellers shop that Molly and Arthur had mentioned. He knew he didn't have many Galleons but he would spend what he had on the best ring he could afford for Tonks.

The bell on the door jingled as he entered and a dapper man came out from the back. "May I help you?" he asked Remus.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring," he said softly. He knew his somewhat shabby attire told the proprietor that he didn't have much to spend. "I was hoping to find something that a gentleman of limited means might afford."

As Max walked down behind the counter towards the engagement rings he asked, "Might I inquire how you learned of my establishment?"

"It was a recommendation from a friend whose daughter's fiancé had purchased items here and was very pleased," Remus replied.

"Do you mind telling me their names?" Max asked. "I like to reward my customers who recommend me to others," Max added with a smile.

"Not at all, their daughter is named Ginny, ah Ginevra, and her fiancé's name is Harry," Remus said, not wishing to give too much away.

Max's face brightened in a huge smile, "Ah Harry and Ginny, two of my nicest customers and they've sent a lot of business my way. By the way my name is Max," he said as he held out his hand.

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied.

"Prior Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Max said.

"That was quite some time ago, people just call me Remus now."

"OK Remus let's look at some rings," Max said opening the display case and pulling out a tray of rings.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Max asked?

"Not really, I have limited funds and just want to get the best ring I can for the money," Remus replied.

Max nodded knowingly, "How much can you spend?" he asked solicitously.

Remus answered softly, embarrassed by the small amount of gold he had to spend. "Twenty five Galleons," he replied. Expecting to be laughed at or at least told nothing that inexpensive was available he was surprised when Max eyed him shrewdly.

"Would you be willing to do something for me in exchange for a better ring than you can afford right now?" Max asked.

"Nothing illegal?" asked Remus with a little grin.

Max laughed a deep laugh, "No Remus, nothing illegal I assure you. I have a package I need to have delivered to Hogsmeade and since it is a rather expensive item I'd have to use a bonded courier and insure it, if you'd agree to take it and deliver it I'd make you a great deal on a ring."

"Are you sure you'd want someone like me delivering it for you?" Remus asked cautiously.

Max just smiled at him, "I think I am a good judge of the mettle of a man after all these years. Plus after all you were once a Hogwarts Professor and you're a friend of Harry's and Ginny's, no higher recommendation is needed."

"But you are aware that I'm a Werewolf, aren't you?" Remus asked.

Max laughed, "Yes I was aware of the fact before you brought it up."

"And that doesn't concern you?" Remus pressed?

"Not in the least Remus, you'd be surprised who and what some of my friends are." Max said with a smile. "Will you do it?" he asked genially.

"When does the package need to be delivered?" Remus asked.

"Sometime tomorrow, late afternoon to early evening, the recipient won't be there till then." answered Max.

Remus thought about it and smiled, it was perfect, he and Tonks could go to Hogsmeade and make the delivery then have dinner at the Three Broomsticks. It would make a great end to a day together.

"OK you have a deal," answered Remus.

"Great!" beamed Max. "Now let's look at some rings."

He pulled out a tray of rings, not the top of the line but really nice mid-priced ones. Remus found a beautiful Diamond that had small Sapphires on either side and since Sapphires were Tonks' birth stone Remus thought she'd love it.

"This is the one," Remus said with a smile.

"Excellent choice Remus," Max said with a grin. "I'm sure the young lady will love it. Do you want me to put anti-loss and anti-theft spells on it for you?"

When Remus hesitated, Max said "They're included in the deal."

"OK Max, sounds good." Remus replied.

"When do you want me to pick up the package to be delivered? Remus asked.

Max just laughed, "You can take it with you now," he said. "No use making another trip back here."

Remus was gobsmacked at how trusting Max was. It made him feel good that someone would be willing to trust him with something extremely valuable."

Max came back out with the cleaned and enchanted ring, he showed it to Remus one more time before placing it in the box and handing it to Remus.

He also handed him a rather smallish square box that was sealed up tight and Remus could tell it had anti-tampering spells on it.

"Now remember Remus, the recipient will not be home till late afternoon so don't try to deliver it too soon, any time after four should be fine," Max said with a smile. "The address is right on the package so you shouldn't have any trouble finding the place.

"OK Max, After four it will be, perfect for taking my fiancée to dinner afterwards," Remus said with a smile. "Thank you Max, for everything."

"No, Thank you Remus, you're actually saving me a bunch of Galleons by taking that package and delivering it on a Saturday. Take care and if you get a chance please bring your lovely fiancée in so I can meet her," Max said warmly.

Remus left and Max watched him walk away out the window, Max had a smile on his face and when his wife joined him a moment later he turned to her and said "I need to be in Hogsmeade tomorrow at 4 pm."

She shook her head and asked "Sending yourself empty packages again? Who is it this time?"

Max chuckled and answered "Remus Lupin."

"Why, Max?" she asked.

Max suddenly became more serious, "Because these people are very important and they're needed right now like never before, so if I have to manipulate some things so be it, I'll take that risk."

Martha looked at him and shook her head, "I certainly hope you know what you're doing, Max!" she added for emphasis.

"So do I," Max said softly, "So do I."

**XX**

**A/N:** OK intrepid readers, here's your chance for fame and fortune, well fame anyway. I'm looking for suggestions for the name of Charlie and Fleur's business. The winning entry will be used and the one who sends it will be credited plus if possible I will work their name into the decision of the judges will be final etc, etc, etc.

So get those thinking caps sharpened and put on your quills. Time is of the essence here so submit your suggestions in your review or click on the contact me icon on my profile page. All entries become the property of, well, Me!

All prizes are non-transferable and may not be exchanged for any cash equivalent since it has none.

So come on I'm counting on all of you. Let's read those suggestions!


	49. Chapter 49

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Forty-nine**

Lucius found Bella in an upstairs sitting room, "The Dark Lord wishes to see you immediately," he said.

Bella smiled, maybe her plan to find Harry Potter had paid off. Lucius quickly drove that thought from her mind.

"He did not seem pleased," he added with a bit of glee in his voice.

Bella felt a shudder pass through her body. If what Lucius said was true it must have to do with something else, but she couldn't think of what she could have done to earn the Dark Lord's displeasure.

With a great deal of trepidation she made her way down to the Great Hall. She entered slowly and quietly, Voldemort sat in his customary position in front of the fire, all that was missing was Nagini from the picture that presented itself to her.

Even though she made no sound as she walked forward Voldemort called out, "Come quickly Bellatrix, we have things to discuss.

Bella didn't like the tone of his voice and she was very apprehensive but hurried forward, throwing herself down at his feet. "You summoned me, My Lord?"

Voldemort stared down at her, not saying anything for several moments. Leaving Bella prostrate in front of him while he pondered what he wished to do.

"I am displeased," He finally said. "On your recommendation I left a sentinel in Godric's Hollow and the mission was a failure," he added vehemently.

"Bella chance a look up, "I am sorry to hear that my lord, but is the loss of one of your soldiers so bad?" she asked.

Voldemort's fury exploded out of him and he rose, standing directly in front of her, so close that as Bella ducked her head and stared down all she could see was the toes of his boots. "Nagini is dead!," he cried. "All because of your suggestion to send a lookout to that accursed Village. I should have known better but I couldn't trust it to anyone else and now I have lost the one true loyal servant that I had," he spat at her.

"But my Lord," Bella started to say.

"NO Excuses!" Voldemort screamed. "CRUCIO!" he bellowed as his anger and hatred spilled out of him.

Bella screamed like never before, the force of the spell was greater than she had ever felt. His anger feruling it beyond previous heights. Just when she knew she couldn't take much more and remain conscious it stopped. She lay there panting and trying to get control back over her body, every cell seemed to be in incredible pain.

After several minutes as she slowly recovered and she thought her ordeal was over Voldemort screamed out again, "CRUCIO!"

Again the pain hit Bella like a freight train. Her screams echoed through Malfoy Manor, none dared to approach the Great Hall in fear of Voldemort's wrath. Bella felt herself bite through her lip but that pain was nothing to what she was experiencing from Voldemort's spell. Black dots danced before her eyes that she could not shut due to the intensity of the spell hitting her, none of her muscles would respond.

Again it ceased before she lost consciousness, again she was allowed to recover, again the cycle started all over. It seemed to go on for hours, Bella never recovering enough to even beg for mercy.

Her thoughts went back to the Longbottoms and she knew what they had experienced, she felt she would lose her mind, eventually she prayed for it the pain was so great, but the Dark Lord kept her right at the edge. Seeming to know just how much she could withstand before letting her recover before starting again.

Hour after hour she endured his wrath till finally he stopped and the expected pain didn't come. Bella wasn't sure if it was because he was satisfied or out of sheer boredom, she didn't really care, all she knew was her ordeal seemed to be over.

Voldemort returned to his seat and looked down at her with a cold look, "I have something I want you to do for me," he said icily. "It is simple enough that you should be able to do it without any difficulty. I want you to return the locket I gave you for safe keeping, I must make other arrangements for it now."

Bella sighed in relief, she knew where it was and it should be safe and easily returned to Voldemort. "Yes My Lord, at once," she said shakily.

Voldemort looked down at her with disdain, "You couldn't even handle a little punishment, I doubt you'll be able to travel for several days. You have until the end of the month, no more or you shall feel what it is like when I'm really angry," he said.

Bella bowed lower than she had ever done before, then she found herself unable to even stand. She slowly crawled to the door where Narcissa found her and helped her to her room. Bella knew she had better not fail in the simple task she had been given or she would be in bigger trouble than she already was. Ending up like the Longbottoms would probably be a blessing in comparison to what Voldemort would likely do.

**XX**

Remus and Tonks spent a wonderful morning laying in bed and making love several times. Tonks way laying there with a smile on her face feeling so calm and relaxed as opposed how she had felt the day before at work. She hadn't felt this good for quite some time.

Remus smiled at her and began to nibble at her neck and ear again causing Tonks to moan out loud. She finally rolled away from him causing Remus to frown and say "What's wrong Nymph?"

She chuckled at him and said "Man, and Woman do not live by Love alone. It's after 10 and way past my breakfast time, I'm famished so get you buns up, cause I'm heading for the kitchen."

"All right," Remus said with a laugh as he popped out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

Tonks smiled as she watched Remus' bum as he exited the room. It was just a short time ago that he had complained when she had tried to go nude and now he was doing the very same thing. Tonks emulated him and followed close behind.

Once in the kitchen Remus donned one of Tonks' frilly pink aprons, causing her to laugh at him. He looked back at her and said "What? One doesn't fry bacon unprotected!"

Remus whistled while he fried up the bacon and eggs with Tonks taking care of the toast and drinks and before long they were sitting down to eat.

Remus had a smile plastered on his face the whole time and Tonks marvelled at the change that had taken place in him. He looked ten years younger than he did when he had shown up on her doorstep and besides looking younger he was much happier which carried over into everything else. Many of the worry lines were gone and he no longer had the air of melancholy about him, he even walked with more bounce in his step.

Tonks shook her head and smiled, Love certainly was a wonderful thing and the changes it had made in Remus were startling and apparent.

Remus saw her smiling and asked "What?"

Not knowing what he was asking about she asked "What?" back at him.

"You're smiling," he said.

Still smiling she replied "It's because of you!"

"Me?"

"Yes You!. The changes in you have been amazing." she replied.

"What changes?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh really Remus, Come on, you've been totally different since you've been living here."

Remus blushed, "Well maybe a little." he said.

"Little my ass," she chortled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The change has been like night and day. Remus you were whistling while you cooked breakfast. I've never heard you whistle before, never.

Remus looked puzzled, "I did?" he asked.

"Yes you did. Can't you see how happy you are now?" she asked. "I mean you look years younger, you even carry yourself different now. Your more confident and self assured."

Remus looked lovingly into her eyes, "If I am it's all because of you Nymph," he said.

"Thank you Remus, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," was her heartfelt reply.

"I mean it," he said.

"I know you do," she replied.

Seeing he was finished eating Tonks got a wicked grin on her face. "Come on love, now that I've been fed lets go pick up where we left off."

Remus laughed and stood up, removing his apron he said "Guess we don't need this," as he threw it across the room.

"I don't know," Tonks replied, "You kind of look cute in pink!" she said with a laugh.

Remus laughed back at her, "Better not tell anyone about that or you'll ruin my fierce reputation," he said.

"Maybe I'll write a book," she said with a grin, "The Werewolf Who Wore Pink."

"As long as you change the names I won't mind," he said with a chuckle, "You can make it one of those trashy romance novels, it might make us some Galleons."

"Always good to have something to fall back on," she said with a smile.

"Enough of this talk," he said with a grin, "I thought you said something about picking up where we left off."

Tonks just smiled at him and headed for the bedroom with Remus following close behind watching her beautiful derrier.

**XX**

Ginny was feeling physically better than at any time since she lost the baby, she still had periods of melancholy but they were becoming fewer and further between episodes. As long as she was busy it didn't weigh on her mind as much. She knew in her heart that she would never really get over the loss but dwelling on it wasn't going to change anything so she tried her best to move forward.

Harry was doing pretty much the same thing, though he seemed to brood on it slightly more than she did. Luckily they didn't seem to do it at the same time and were able to help each other through the toughest spots.

They had several private conversations discussing future plans for a family and that seemed to help both of them a lot. Much time had been spent holding one another and snuggling easing their pain.

Harry had yet to make any advances on her and she was beginning to wonder if he was afraid to make love to her or was it just circumstances? She knew it was something that they'd have to address in the near future. She had consulted the medical texts they had brought with them and started the contraceptive potion once she was doing better as she approached the start of her next cycle. The sooner they got back to normal the better off she figured they'd be.

Ginny was going through the pantry and making a list of the things they were running short of. It'd be time for a resupply trip soon because they were running out of a few things.

Fred and George came up to her as she worked in the kitchen, they had the look about them like when they had something on their mind and didn't want to be over heard.

Eyeing them cautiously she asked "What's up with you two?"

They took another quick look around, "We're worried about Hermione," Fred said.

"Yeah she's been acting a bit strange of late," George added.

"In what way?" Ginny asked.

"She's been sneaking off alone a lot," George said.

"Though we can't figure out what's she up too," said Fred.

"Her mood has definitely changed and,"

"She's been very defensive about what's she's been doing."

"We're just worried about her is all," finished George.

Ginny realized she and Harry had been so caught up in their own problems she wasn't even aware that anything was going on with Hermione.

"I guess you two were hoping that I'd have a talk with her?" Ginny asked.

"We figure if the only other female talked with her it might be better," said Fred.

Ginny sighed, "OK, I'll see if she'll talk to me but if she is really having some kind of problem pushing her won't help anything. Keep an eye on her but try to give her some space,"

"Thanks Gin," the Twins said in unison.

She smiled at them and shook her head. For as outlandish as they could be they were also staunch friends and loyal to a fault. If they thought Hermione was up so something and they couldn't figure out what it was, Hermione must really be trying to keep anyone from finding out about it.

"Well, there's no time like the present," she said to herself and she went in search of Hermione. She didn't prove to difficult to find, she was sitting out in front of the tent getting some sun and reading a book. Ginny thought that Hermione looked a little pale and she had apparently lost some weight, not a lot but her clothes were definitely looser on her than they had been.

Ginny went over to her, "Hey Hermione mind if I sit down and talk a bit?" she asked.

She saw Hermione think about it for a moment like she was wondering what Ginny wanted to talk about and she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. Finally she said "Sure Ginny, sit down and tell me what's up."

Ginny could tell she needed to be extra careful so she figured she'd start with asking her about her problem with Harry. "I'm a little worried about Harry," she said. She noticed that Hermione visibly relaxes some when Ginny mentioned Harry.

"What seems to be the problem?" Hermione asked.

"Well he hasn't made love to me since my miscarriage and I don't quite know how to approach him about it," Ginny said.

Hermione got quiet for a moment and Ginny wondered if she had chosen the wrong tact but then Hermione finally said. "Harry does tend to brood on things and he'll be overly cautious with you. If you feel you're ready you'll have to be the one to initiate any activity."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Hermione, that's what I kind of figured but I wanted a second opinion from someone who knows him well."

Hermione gave a little chuckle and leaned back a little. Ginny noticed just how pale she looked and there were circles under her eyes. "Are you OK?" Ginny asked.

She noticed Hermione tense up some but then she sighed, "I'm struggling a little right now," she told Ginny. "I've never been so frustrated in my whole life. I've always been able to come up with the answers before and not being able to right now really gets to me."

Ginny nodded and watched Hermione closely. While she knew what Hermione was telling her was true she also felt that Hermione was holding something back. "Well you know you can always come to me with any problem?" Ginny said.

Ginny saw a momentary flash of emotion on Hermione's face, a certain longing, like she was considering telling Ginny something or wanting to but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"What is it?" she asked Hermione softly.

Hermione opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but then closed it again and stared at the ground.

"Hermione?" Ginny said tenderly.

"It's nothing Ginny, really," Hermione said with a touch of melancholy.

""Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded her head, though to Ginny it seemed a bit sadly. Ginny reached out and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You know you can come to me any time and I'll listen," Ginny said softly.

Hermione nodded again and reached up placing her hand over Ginny's and gave it a soft squeeze. "I know Ginny and I will when I'm ready."

Ginny gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze before getting up. "You know Harry and I love you and we'll always be here for you," she said.

Ginny could see Hermione's eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I know Ginny and trust me knowing that helps a lot," she said huskily.

"Come on," Ginny said, "Let's go make some lunch."

Hermione smiled wanly, "OK," she said.

Ginny offered her hand and helped Hermione rise when she took it. Ginny was about to start to the tent when Hermione took her into a big hug. "Your the best friend I could ask for," she said emotionally.

Ginny returned the hug with as much feeling as she could. "So are you Hermione," she said.

Together they headed back into the tent to start lunch. Ginny knew that Hermione was hurting but she also knew that until Hermione was ready to talk she could only do so much.

**XX**

After a light lunch Remus and Tonks sat on the couch enjoying each others company. Tonks was reading one of the novels that Remus had referred to as a trashy romance while he was studying a cook book. Remus was softly whistling again prompting Tonks to giggle.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You're whistling again," she said humorously.

"Is it bothering you?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Tonks replied. "In fact I find it rather cute," she said while smiling at him.

Remus shook his head as he returned her smile, living with Tonks certainly was different than anything he had experienced before. "What time is it?" he asked.

Tonks looked back over his shoulder at the clock in the kitchen. "Almost quarter till Four," she said.

"We'd better get going then," he replied. "I have a package to deliver in Hogsmeade about Four. After that I plan on taking you to dinner," he said.

"What package?" she asked.

Remus smiled, "I'll explain later at dinner," he said cryptically.

Tonks looked at him askance but decided not to push it. He had promised to tell her about it so she figured she could wait for a little.

They got up and got ready to leave, Remus making sure he had Tonks' ring in his cloak pocket. He planned on giving it to her at dinner, knowing that it would be a big surprise.

They Apparated to Hogsmeade and made their way to the address on the package. Remus chuckled as they made their way up to the door.

"What's so funny?" ask Tonks.

"I was told the contents were quite valuable and it feels funny having an off-duty Auror escorting me," Remus replied.

"Maybe it's a business we can go into if I lose my job at the Ministry?" Tonks said humorously.

"Lupin and Lupin Couriers," Remus said with a chuckle.

"I like the sound of that," Tonks said softly. "Lupin and Lupin has a nice ring to it."

Remus laughed at her comment.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," he said as he knocked on the door.

Remus heard someone approach the door inside. The door opened and a portly old man stood there. "May I help you?" he asked.

"I have a package for you," Remus said.

The old gentleman's eyes lit up. "Wonderful," he said. "I've been expecting that."

Remus looked carefully at the old man, there was something about his eyes that Remus seemed to recognize but he couldn't quite place. He handed over the package and was about to leave when the old gentleman said "Wait! Here take this for you trouble," as he handed him several Galleons.

"I can't take this," Remus protested.

"Sure you can," the man replied. "I won't take no for an answer. Tell him," the old man said turning to Tonks. "A tip is customary. Especially for special service."

Tonks was surprised, not having expected to be drawn into the conversation. The old man winked at Tonks and she had to chuckle. "Just take the money Remus, we'll splurge on a bottle of wine at dinner tonight."

The old gentleman turned back to Remus, his eyes twinkling "Listen to the beautiful young lady," he said jovially.

Remus had to smile in spite of himself. "OK, you win," he said. "I'll listen to the Lady, I might as well get used to it now."

"Ah," the old man said knowingly, "So you two are getting married?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Remus.

The old man added several more Galleons to the ones he had taken out to give Remus, "Make it a very special bottle."

"I don't know what to say," said Remus.

Tonks poked him in the side, "Say Thank you," she said under her breath.

"Thank you," Remus parroted.

The old gentleman laughed and said to Tonks "You're training him well." He looked at his watch, "I really must be going, have a wonderful evening."

Tonks and Remus took their leave and Remus kept shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Tonks.

"I'm not sure, nothing really, he just seemed so familiar but I can't place him," Remus said.

"Well try not to think about it so hard and maybe it will come to you," she said.

They were making their way towards the Three Broomsticks when suddenly up the road they saw spell fire flash out. Tonks immediately drew her wand followed closely by Remus. They ran forward in time to see a young Auror fall victim to a barrage of spells.

"Damnit," Tonks said. "That's Jamieson but where the hell is his partner?" Tonks asked.

Tonks and Remus ran forward firing off spells as fast as they could but they were hopelessly out numbered. They got to Jamieson who was bleeding profusely. Tonks stood over him protecting him from further attack but she and Remus were in big trouble. If help didn't arrive soon, things didn't look good for any of them.

**XX**

It was late in the afternoon when Harry, Ginny and George Apparated to Hogsmeade to see if they could get some supplies they needed and find out what was happening in the Wizarding world. Hermione had been going to go but had backed out at the last minute saying she wasn't feeling very well. Ginny had taken her place after telling Fred to keep an eye on her and he had said he would.

Harry was glad that Ginny was coming even though he was starting to become concerned about Hermione, she just wasn't acting like herself lately. As they arrived at Hogsmeade Harry was glad to see that the Village was peaceful and uncrowded. Hopefully they'd get a chance to drop in and see Aberforth before they left, he was always up on the latest news.

They had purchased the supplies they needed, the freeze dried meals that Arthur had supplied were wonderful but fresh food was great to get and by supplementing it they would last longer. They had purchased eggs, bacon, butter, fresh bread and at Ginny's insistence some fresh fruit and vegetables. Harry and George had teased her about that but Ginny took it good-naturedly and teased them right back.

As they made their way down the street heading towards the Hogs Head, they heard a great commotion coming from the direction of the Village square. They hurried forward, drawing their wands, ready to face anything. When they arrived they found two people beleaguered in the square. They were standing over a wounded compatriot but they were being surrounded.

The man turned slightly and Harry was surprised to see it was Remus Lupin and his that his companion was Tonks. As a Death Eater was about to attack from behind, Harry yelled out, "Remus, Duck." Remus threw himself down and the spell went right over him.

Harry, Ginny and George entered the fray and evened the odds considerably. George was immediately able to disable one of the attackers, Ginny had taken on two Death Eaters who were circling behind Remus and Tonks while Harry went to Tonks' aid as she was barely holding off three attackers. George came to Ginny's aid and they were able to subdue their adversaries.

When the remaining Death Eaters saw what was happening they tried to get away, by then Remus had risen and joined Harry and Tonks. They captured two of the remaining attackers while the last few Apparated away, leaving their compatriots to their fates.

Tonks quickly checked on the wounded Auror who was bleeding profusely. She cast several healing spells and was able to bring the bleeding under control. By then more Aurors were arriving and taking the incapacitated Death Eaters into custody and a Medi-Team showed up and took over for Tonks.

Remus quickly took Harry and the others aside. "It's probably best if you three weren't involved," he said looking troubled.

Harry saw his concern. "Why?" he asked. "What's wrong with helping out when people are being attacked?"

By then Tonks had joined them, "Harry, Thicknesse has made it a crime for civilians to get involved."

Harry and the others looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "What!" cried Ginny incredulously.

Tonks shook her head, "Yeah, he thinks that it's the Auror's job and civilians aren't trained or equipped to face the Death Eaters."

Remus looked at Ginny like he was just noticing her. "Where have you been?" he asked.

Harry looked him in the eyes and said "Doing what needs to be done."

Tonks noticed a couple of Aurors looking their way, "Is there some place safe we can talk in private?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her, "Yeah. George you take Tonks and I'll take Ginny and Remus."

George smiled back, "Right Harry." He turned to Tonks and offered her his arm, "Milady, if you would be so kind as to take my arm."

Tonks chuckled, "Lead on Gallant Knight."

Harry took Ginny's hand as Remus took hold of his other arm and they all Apparated away.

**XX**

George with Tonks and Harry with Ginny and Remus appeared in the clearing where the tent was hidden. Tonks and Remus looked at Harry expectantly till they were taken through the wards and into the camp-site.

Fred looked up and smiled, "Harry, you've got to stop picking up strays like this," he said with a grin.

Remus looked at him and returning his smile said, "Hey, I'm not a stray, I belong to this delightful young lady," as he pointed at Tonks.

George looked at him with a wry grin, "Well how are we to know, I don't see a collar on you."

Tonks began to snort a laugh, and Remus looked shocked at first and then joined Tonks in laughing. Tonks looked at Remus, "I never thought of that, much cheaper than a ring."

"All right," Harry said with a chuckle, "Enough of picking on Professor Lupin."

Remus turned to Harry, "You can call me Remus, all my friends do and I consider you all my friends as I am no longer a teacher."

Harry plopped down in a chair at the table and pulled Ginny into his lap. "All right you two, please explain to us what's happening out there in the wizarding World," Harry said as he idly played with Ginny's hair.

Tonks looked at Harry and Ginny, "First kindly explain how an under age witch is running around with you performing magic and not getting tracked down by the trace?" she asked.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and smiled before she turned back to Tonks and Remus and held out her left hand for them to see.

Tonks' mouth dropped open and it took Remus a moment to figure out what she was showing them. "How? When? Where?" was all Tonks managed to get out.

Ginny and the rest laughed at the older couple, "Lets see," Ginny said as she put a finger to her chin in an exaggerated pose of thinking, "First you asked How, I found an Ancient Ceremony in an old Magical Law book. Then you asked When, it was August Fifth, a Tuesday and the ceremony took place late in the evening. Then finally you asked Where, and that was our bedroom at the Burrow."

Tonks was gobsmacked at Ginny's matter-of -fact way of answering her questions, "But Why Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny kept the smile on her face but her answer had more steel in her voice, "Because I needed to be here with Harry."

Harry nodded in concurrence, " And I needed her here with me," he added.

Remus turned to Tonks, "Maybe we should perform that ceremony now and get it over with," he said with a smile.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione broke out laughing, "I'd advise against it Remus," Ginny said. "You have to consummate the marriage in the circle you make to perform the ceremony in. Not something I think you'd want to do with an audience."

Remus blushed and Tonks looked at him with a smile, "You sure you don't want to get married right now?" she asked cheekily.

Clearing his throat Remus said with a feigned air of formality "On further consideration I think it best if we wait for a more proper moment to exchange our vows."

Everyone cracked up, the Twins most of all. "Rather sounded like Percy," said Fred.

"Yes I concur, my esteemed brother," George added in a remarkable impersonation of both Percy and Remus.

Tonks laughed and said, "You mean our new Special Assistant to the Minister of Magic."

The Hunters all stopped and stared at her, "You can't be serious," said George.

"I'm afraid she is," added Fred. "Look at her face, she means it."

Ginny buried her face into Harry's shoulder in an attempt to stifle her laughter. "Oh Godric," she cried out. "They must really be desperate if they've stooped that low."

Harry shook his head, "All right," he said. "Anything else happening at the Ministry we need to know about?"

"Well lets see, did you know that Pius Thicknesse is now Minister?" Tonks asked.

"No," replied Harry, "When did that happen and what happened to Scrimgeour?"

"It was about a month and a half ago," she said. "He was killed by Voldemort himself."

"Riddle," said Harry. "We'd prefer you refer to him by his real name like we do. It's Tom Riddle, he no more a Lord than Remus or I am."

Remus looked at Harry with a touch of pride. "Very good Harry, don't let your enemy make himself more important in your eyes than necessary. Your parents would be very proud of you."

"Thanks Remus, coming from you that means a lot. You're the last Marauder so you knew them better than any one else," Harry said softly.

"I was honoured to know them at all Harry, James and Lily were two exceptional people who have an exceptional son who I am also honoured to know," Remus replied.

Fred and George started to play act cry, "Oh please Stop," said George.

"I can't take it," added Fred with great big sobbing sounds.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Enough boys," she said with a chuckle. "You've used that one way too often."

"But it's some of our best stuff," said George.

"It's getting old," confirmed Harry.

Fred and George exchanged sad puppy dog eyed looks, but the rest weren't buying their act so the quickly dropped it and resumed their previous laid back attitude.

"So Harry," Remus began,"What are you all doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Everyone looked at Harry and he considered his answer carefully. "I'm not sure how much I can tell you Remus. The only ones that know exactly what we're doing are all here in this tent. If I tell you and you leave, I risk what we are doing. I'm not sure that is a risk I wish to take."

"That's understandable Harry. And I commend you on your decision."

Tonks looked at Remus before looking at Harry. "What if we didn't leave?" she asked.

Remus looked at her in surprise but he didn't say anything.

Harry looked from her to Remus and back, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked her.

Tonks looked him right in his eyes, "I think so Harry. I'm offering to stay and join your endeavour, ready to assist in any why I can," she replied.

"Just you?" Harry asked.

Tonks laughed, "I'm pretty sure if you accept my help you'll have Remus' help also."

Harry chuckled and looked at Remus, "So if Tonks stays are you staying too?" he asked.

Remus looked at Harry very seriously, "Where she goes, I go. If she stays I'm staying."

Harry nodded, "I understand completely Remus," he said.

Harry looked at Tonks, "What about your job at the Ministry?" he asked.

"Harry the way things are going I won't have a job much longer anyway. If I can be of use here I'd rather do that than wait at the Ministry to get fired or worse," she said seriously.

Harry looked at her closely for a moment before nodding. "Hermione could you show Tonks and Remus to your room for a few moments and then rejoin us," he said.

Hermione did as he asked, when she got back Harry cast a Muffliato to insure their privacy. "What do you all think, do we accept their aid and then let them know what we are doing or do we continue to go it alone and refuse their help? We are all risking our lives for this so I want everyone to have a say in this."

Fred and George were the first to speak up, "We can use them," they said. "They are both exceptional against the Dark Arts and Tonks is an Auror, what more can we say."

Harry looked at Hermione next and she just nodded. Harry looked at her closely and he once again thought she was hurting and warranted watching. Something was definitely up with her and she was closing herself off from her friends.

Harry then looked at Ginny who still sat in his lap. "I think we could use them Harry," she said steadily.

Harry nodded, "Please get them back here," he said.

George jumped up and went to get Remus and Tonks while Harry cancelled the Muffliato spell. They sat back at the table and Harry looked at them. "If you're serious about staying we could use your help," Harry said.

If anyone had expected a jubilant outburst they would have been extremely disappointed, instead all Harry received was two curt nods.

"Well that's settled," Fred said jovially.

Tonks sat down next to Harry and Ginny, "So what are you up to?" she asked.

Harry looked at them, "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"No we were on our way to dinner when we were rudely interrupted." Tonks said.

Ginny laughed, "Well let's eat first, then we'll fill you in, I'm sure you'll be surprised at what we've been doing and accomplished," she said.

**XX**

**A/N:**Well this has certainly been an interesting chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

Lots happening and Tonks and Remus join the Hunters.

Plus Bella got her punishment for her supposed causing Nagini's death, what do you think will happen when she finds the Locket missing?

The next chapter is the big Five Oh. Wonder what wondrous things are in store for it.

Still time to enter Name the Business Contest so please send in your entries.


	50. Chapter 50

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty**

The surviving Death Eaters arrived back at Malfoy Manor licking their wounds and discussing what had gone wrong. Things had started out so well, just like their information had said, the Aurors had a minimal number of members on patrol and they had been handled easily.

Things had gotten a little dicey when that man and woman had joined in on the Aurors side but things were still going well as they were out numbered and being surrounded.

Then the other three had appeared, attacking from behind. The ones encircling the man and woman standing over the fallen Auror had become fixated on their targets and forgotten to watch their rear.

They had been overpowered before they knew what hit them. The leader was sure one of the attackers had been Harry Potter.

When Lucius heard Potter's name mentioned he got a hungry look in his eyes. This would warrant further investigation. Potter hadn't been seen for months. Lucius Apparated to Hogsmeade to meet with their contact there. So it cost him a few Galleons, if he could produce Potter he would be rewarded beyond all measure.

The man came out of the darkness, heavily cloaked so that his face couldn't bee seen. Lucius didn't care who he was, his information had always been reliable. "They tell me Harry Potter was in Hogsmeade tonight," Lucius said.

"Aye, 'e woar," was the reply. "And from what I could find oot' 'e coms in bout every four ta six weeks, 'e an a couple o' others."

Lucius smiled, tossing a bag of gold to the snitch. "I expect to be informed immediately if he comes here again," Lucius said.

The cloaked figure tossed the bag up and down several times as if to test it's weight. "Aye," was all he said as he pocketed the gold. He turned away and slunk back into the darkness. Lucius smiled, he'd have Potter now he thought to himself.

**XX Content warning:** Though not as graphic as previous entries Hermione's behaviour is discussed in this section.

Tonks had observed Hermione closely for several days and knew something was up with her. Hermione kept sneaking off for periods of time and her behaviour changed when she returned. Tonks recognized the symptoms as she had a friend back during her Hogwarts days who had acted similarly.

Tonks watched Hermione leave again and she knew by the way her eyes had darted around looking at and checking out everyone that she was off again.

Tonks waited for a few minutes before getting up and following her. Once outside she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and she silently crept around the tent. She could just make out Hermione's legs sticking out from behind a tree, ever so slowly like she was stalking a suspect she edged closer.

Tonks edged out and slowly Hermione came into view. Finally she could see what Hermione was up to and her heart went out to the younger witch. Carefully drawing her wand, she waited till the right moment. "Expelliarmus" she cast wordlessly.

Hermione was momentarily stunned when her dagger flew out of her hand. Tonks suddenly appeared and deftly caught it in mid-air.

Hermione sat there blood streaming down her arms from the many cuts she had made as Tonks came up to her. Tonks quickly cast healing spells to stem the flow as she knelt beside her.

Tonks could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes. Tonks could see the fear she was feeling having been caught in the act.

"It's OK Hermione," Tonks said softly.

Suddenly the tears began to fall and great sobs racked Hermione. Tonks held out her arms and Hermione fell into them crying hard against Tonks' shoulder.

"It's OK Baby," Tonks said tenderly, "It's going to be OK."

Hermione clung tightly to Tonks until the sobbing subsided, though she still hung on tightly like her life depended on it. Tonks waited until Hermione had calmed down some.

"Let's talk about it," she said gently.

"I – I – I," she started but then the tears flowed again.

"Sshhh," Tonks whispered, "It's OK."

Hermione shook her head as she continued to cry.

Tonks held her and began to rock her slowly, she began to hum a soft calming tune. Something she remembered from long ago, possibly a lullaby from her childhood. Whatever it was it had the desired effect and Hermione began to calm down again.

As the tears subsided and Hermione began to calm down she kept her head buried against Tonks' chest and started to pour out all her thoughts and feelings, all the frustration and failures, how useless she felt in the continuing inability to find the answers, of her pain and self loathing.

Tonks just listened and continued to rock Hermione letting her pour out everything she was feeling. When she got to the part where she had begun cutting herself Tonks listened just like she had to her friend Amy all those years ago. The stories were almost identical, top student, perfectionist, driven to perform and the way it all began to unravel when things began to change, getting into situations where they didn't have all the answers and weren't in total control.

The stories were so close all you had to do was switch the names and either could have been described.

Hermione had her head facing away from the tent and she didn't see Remus coming to look for Tonks. Tonks quickly motioned him away and while he had a questioning look on his face he did as Tonks directed.

Hermione continued to talk, baring her soul to Tonks, someone she didn't know all that well but liked and respected. She also felt a certain something from the older witch, telling her she could trust Tonks with anything.

Finally Hermione fell silent, she felt drained, like she had poured out her soul and had nothing left inside.

Tonks hugged her tightly, "That's the first step," she told Hermione softly.

"First step?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the first step to getting better," Tonks replied. "I have a friend named Amy who is very much like you and she struggled with many of the same things you are. She also turned to cutting to help her cope with her feelings of pain and inadequacy."

Hermione sat up and looked at Tonks in the eyes. "Did she get better?" she asked.

Tonks looked steadily back at Hermione, "Yes, though like many unhealthy behaviours she still struggles with the urge to revert to cutting when she feels overwhelmed. But you can control it and over come it. It will be hard and most likely a life long process but you can do it."

Hermione nodded her head and looked rather sad. Suddenly she looked back up at Tonks, "You're not going to tell the others are you?" she asked fearfully.

Tonks smiled back at her, "No Hermione, for now we'll keep this our secret but only if you promise me you'll come to me if you feel like hurting yourself again. Do we have a deal?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and then said "Deal."

Tonks still had Hermione's dagger, "I'm going to hold on to this for a little while if that's OK with you."

"That's probably for the best right now," she said softly.

"You have some really good friends who will help you if you let them," Tonks said gently. "They know you've been struggling and hurting and they've been very worried about you. You don't have to tell them anything you don't want to but please give them a chance to help you anyway they can."

Hermione nodded again. "Thanks Tonks," she managed to get out.

"You're welcome," Tonks said.

Hermione leaned in and hugged Tonks tightly. Holding on for several moments, she knew she had a tough road ahead of her but now she had someone who knew and she wasn't alone any more. She finally let go of Tonks and took a big cleansing breath.

"Come on," Tonks said as she stood up. "Let's go back inside."

Hermione looked a little fearful as she sat there and looked up at Tonks, "Is it OK if I sit here for a little while?" she asked.

Tonks looked at her kindly, "It's probably better if you came back inside with me but it's your decision," Tonks replied.

Hermione nodded slowly, "OK," she said as she got up.

Tonks put her arm around Hermione shoulders and together they headed back towards the tent and the others. A little reluctantly at first, Hermione let herself be guided forward but with every step she felt a little better and she put her arm around Tonks' waist and gave her a little squeeze.

**XX**

Bella lay in bed still hurting in every part of her body. Never had she experienced anything like she had at Voldemort's hands the previous day. She wondered if she'd ever not hurt again.

Narcissa came in carrying several potions with her. "Here," she said as she helped her sister sit up, "I was able to get some Cruciatus cure from Snape for you," she said.

Bella made a face, "Are you sure it's safe," she said with disdain.

"Do you want to get better?" Narcissa asked.

Bella took the potion and made the requisite face at the bad taste. "This better work or he'll feel my wrath," Bella said weakly.

Narcissa shook her head, "If it doesn't work I don't think you'll be doing much of anything any time soon," she said lowly.

Bella fell back onto the bed. "Merlin I hurt," she said more to herself. "It wasn't even really my fault," she told her sister.

"When did that matter to the Dark Lord," Narcissa said darkly.

Bella was shocked by her sisters retort. "Cissy!" she said.

"Wake up Bella," Narcissa said. "Voldemort doesn't care if you're at fault or not. All he cares about is what he wants and decides, If you're looking for some kind of great reward, go look at Rabastan or Rodolphus for your answer of what your reward will be," she said vehemently.

"Be careful what you say," Bella cautioned.

Narcissa threw herself down into a nearby chair. "I don't care any more," she said resignedly. "Lucius has sold his soul to that devil and if it wasn't for Draco I would have left long ago."

Bella didn't know what to say, she had never heard her sister say anything like that before. "You know that they'd never let you leave," Bella said lowly.

"I don't care, if they killed me at least it'd be over," she said flatly.

As Bella laid there she slowly began to feel somewhat better. A least the potion from Snape seemed to be working. Though she didn't trust him he was the best potion maker she had ever seen. As her pain subsided she felt herself getting sleepy, "Be careful Cissy," Bella said sleepily. "I need you now more than ever. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

Narcissa looked at her older sister with a mixture of pity and sympathy. She had always been easily swayed, especially when subject to any sort of flattery. Voldemort had used that to ensnare her many years ago. Her, Rodolphus and Rabastan, they had all been eager to serve when promised great reward and flattered beyond belief. Shaking her head she took one last look at her sleeping sister and wondered if she'd survive.

**XX**

Harry sat going over some of the notes and research when he glanced at the calender and the date of the next full moon stuck out at him. He got up and went over to where Remus and Tonks were sitting on the couch.

"Remus, I just noticed something and thought I should talk to you about it," Harry said concerned.

Remus gave him a knowing smile, "What's that Harry?" he asked.

"Well," Harry began hesitantly, "I couldn't help but notice that the full moon is in a couple of days."

Remus chuckled, "Not to worry Harry. I have my Wolfsbane potion and Tonks has become rather adept at making sure I stay out of trouble."

"That's right Harry," Tonks added, "I'll make Remus comfortable in our room and place some spells on it. Everything will be fine I assure you."

"That's a relief," Harry said. "I'd hate to have a repeat of the night when Wormtail got away."

Remus grimaced, "Me too, as I remember I had a rather difficult night of it."

Harry nodded, not wanting to bring up any of the other consequences of that night. The memory was still rather painful even after all this time.

Harry noticed Tonks looking past his shoulder so he turned slightly so he could see what she was looking at. It was Hermione who looked looked rather pale and agitated. She seemed to be trying to get Tonks' attention but she also seemed to want to make sure no one else noticed.

Harry looked back at Tonks who gave him a barely perceptible nod. "Excuse me," she said. "I want to go talk to Hermione for a bit."

She got up and went over to Hermione and they both walked out of the tent. Harry looked at Remus, "Do you know what's going on with them"" he asked.

"No I don't Harry," Remus replied. When Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief he added "Really Harry, I know something is going on but I don't know what. I saw them together but Nymph waved me away and won't tell me what's going on. She said it's between her and Hermione and to keep my nose out of it. I've learned to trust her and if she says she's got it covered I believe her."

Harry nodded, "OK Remus, if you say she's got it covered I'll believe you."

"Thanks Harry, I'm sure Nymph won't let us down," Remus replied.

"Nymph?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

Remus chuckled, "Yeah I call her Nymph and she lets me get away with it."

Harry chuckled back, "I think I'll stick with Tonks."

"Good idea, she can be rather touchy about her name," he said humorously.

"Let's get back to where the last Horcruxes could be. We know he has Hufflepuff's Cup but where can it be?" Harry asked. "We've looked just about everywhere we can think of."

Remus looked thoughtful. "I would have bet a million Galleons that one would have been hidden at Riddle Manor," he said. "I mean he revenged his mother and himself on his father and his family there. That had to have been an important event and place for him."

"We searched that place high and low Remus," Harry said glumly. "I even used _Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus _and we found nothing."

"Mind if I go and have a poke around?" Remus asked.

"No, I don't mind," said Harry. "If you can find anything we couldn't, I'd be grateful."

Remus chuckled, "Well being a Werewolf does give me some advantages with having heightened senses. Maybe I can find something you missed."

"When do you want to go?" Harry asked.

Remus thought about it for a moment. "Well it's not quite dark yet, how does now sound," he said with a smile.

Harry nodded, "OK, let me go tell Ginny where we're going. I just hope I can convince her to stay here."

Remus chuckled, "Yeah and I'll tell Nymph and I hope I can convince her to stay behind too. We don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves."

"Right," said Harry. "Meet you back her in about five minutes."

They both headed off to find their significant others and explain what they were up to.

Five minutes later they met back in the common area. Ginny was sitting there looking none to pleased but she had reluctantly agreed that Harry and Remus had a better chance of going undetected by themselves.

Remus didn't have near as hard a time with Tonks as Harry did with Ginny. She had been talking to Hermione and agreed right away saying she and Hermione had things to discuss. She told him to be careful and be back soon.

The Twins proved harder to convince to stay behind as they said they didn't want to miss out on any of the fun. Harry had conned them with they had to keep an eye on the women, he had winked at Ginny as he did so causing her to chuckle.

She came up to Harry and gave him a quick kiss and hug as he got ready to depart. She whispered, "Be careful Harry."

Harry returned her hug and whispered back, "You know I will."

Remus took Harry's arm as he didn't know where they were going and would side-along Apparate with him. With the prerequisite crack they disappeared and Ginny sat back down to wait for their return.

Harry and Remus arrived outside the Riddle house in the gathering gloom of the evening. They took a quick look around, finding no one they proceeded into the house.

They began to search and Harry was surprised when Remus started to sniff the air. Wondering what was up but he just let Remus lead the way.

Remus went into the dinning room and started to poke around, all the while sniffing now and then. Suddenly with a look of triumph he went to a spot along the back wall and twisted a wall sconce, revealing a small hiding place.

Unfortunately it was empty but this didn't seem to bother Remus all that much. He made his way back out into the hall, slowly walking along, sniffing all the way. He finally found a small room at the back of the house off the kitchen where someone had obviously been sleeping.

Remus' eyes lit up, "Someone was staying here and I recognize his scent."

"Who was it?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Mundungus Fletcher!" Remus replied.

**XX**

Tonks sat with Hermione as Harry and Remus left. She was a little concerned and wished she could have gone with them but right now Hermione needed her more. Hermione had motioned to her that she needed to talk and since they had made a deal that if Hermione felt like she wanted to start cutting herself she was to come to her. Tonks wouldn't go back on that for just about anything.

She sat patiently while Hermione fidgeted and wrestled with what she wanted to say. Finally she said, "I've been having a really hard time and the urge to cut myself is almost overwhelming."

"I'm glad you came to me Hermione. It's another sign that you really want to stop this behaviour. I'm really proud of you," Tonks said truthfully.

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Tonks," she said. "That's very helpful. I just still feel so out of control."

"That's understandable," Tonks told her. "Things haven't changed here all that much. We're still trying to find the last two Horcruxes and we don't seem any closer now than when Remus and I joined you."

Hermione leaned in and rested her head on Tonks' shoulder, she sighed and just lay there for a little bit. Tonks let her stay there comforting the younger witch as best she could. She remembered many a night with Amy doing the same thing. Just being there sometimes was enough to help.

Tonks noticed Ginny heading their way and she softly said "Ginny's coming, do you want me to send her away?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No it's OK if she comes over."

Ginny came and sat down next to Hermione. "How you doing?" she asked tenderly.

"Better," Hermione answered.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Ginny asked.

Feeling the support of Tonks' closeness she began to tell Ginny everything. Much like when she had first told Tonks she poured out her story without stopping, never making eye contact with either Ginny or Tonks.

Ginny had tears in her eyes by the time Hermione was finished. She didn't want to chastise her for not coming to her even when she had offered help. She knew that Hermione had been close to telling her something and this must have been it.

She hugged Hermione and said softly, "What can I do to help?"

Hermione turned up off of Tonks and hugged Ginny hard. "You already are," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at Tonks, "I want to thank you for helping Hermione."

Tonks looked back at Ginny and said "Well I knew the signs and my suspicions turned out to be correct. I had a friend back in school who had the same problem. I learned a lot about handling it back then and if I can help someone else so much the better."

Ginny looked at Tonks with renewed respect. She had always thought that she was an exceptional person but that had just increased a hundred fold. Her look must have said something because Tonks blushed at Ginny's gaze.

Ginny hugged Tonks just as she had hugged Hermione. "I'm certainly glad you decided to stay," she told the older witch.

Hermione chuckled softly, "Me too."

Just then Tonks perked up,"Remus and Harry are back and from Remus' actions they must have found something."

They all got up and hurried towards the tent, eager to find out what they had discovered.

**XX**

Charlie sat in the parlour of the Dragon's Lair thinking. Things still hadn't settled down completely since Voldemort's appearance and the finding of Bathilda Bagshot's body.

Willow was particularly saddened since she had know Bathilda for many years. Luckily she was the only casualty that night thought quite a few had been injured, some very severely but quick action by a few people had managed to save those who were hurt.

For some reason the phrase "Trouble comes in threes" was stuck in Charlie's head. He sure hoped he was wrong because he didn't think this little village could stand another appearance of the Dark Lord.

Sarah came over to him and sat down on his lap. "What's the matter darling," she asked.

"Just thinking," he replied. "So much has happened here in this little Village and I've got the feeling it isn't over yet."

"What can we do?" she asked.

"We do what we can and hope it's enough," Charlie said.

Sarah hugged Charlie tightly, "Charlie, I want to get married as soon as we can," she said earnestly.

"What about the plans you and your Mum have been making?" he asked.

Sarah looked deep into his eyes and ran her hand through his hair, "Listen my love, things are happening and people are dying. I don't want to wait and regret it later. We have to build our life now and I want to be married and have your children."

Charlie gazed back into Sarah's loving eyes, "OK my love, lets make it happen. There is a lovely little church here in the Village, we'll assemble everyone we can and get married this weekend. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that very much," she said. She leaned her head down and snuggled into Charlie's embrace. Charlie ran his hand through Sarah's silky hair and marvelled at how much pleasing her made him happy. Though Dragons were magnificent creatures he wouldn't trade Sarah for all the Dragons in the world. She was his and he was hers and he couldn't think of anything better.

Charlie stood up keeping hold of Sarah as he made his way back to their bedroom. He felt like he would explode with the love he felt for this wonderful, unassuming, lithe bundle of love that had taken over his life. He smiled at the thought of it, if someone had said to him a few short months ago that he'd give up Dragons for some comely barmaid he had told them they were crazy, now he was crazy, crazy in love with his Sarah and he was happier than he had ever been in his life.

**XX**

**A/N:** I must apologize to my faithful readers, though no one pointed it out to me I realized today that I made a grave error in the last chapter. Any one know what I'm talking about? I'll give you a hint, it has to do with the Horcruxes. Anyway I went back and edited the chapter so if you didn't catch it, too bad. It's history now.

Last call for entries in Name the Business contest.

And because I haven't done it in a while, JK Rowling Etc., Etc., Etc. you know what goes here. The only compensation I get is the satisfaction of writing and the reviews I receive.


	51. Chapter 51

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-one**

Tonks and Remus came charging into the tent all excited.

"We saw Aberforth and guess what he said?" Tonks said excitedly.

Ginny was the closest and Tonks was staring straight at her smiling widely. "OK, I give up. What did he say?"

"Charlie and Sarah are getting married tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny said.

"You heard me, from what Abe said Sarah doesn't want to wait any more so they're getting married in Godric's Hollow at the Church were Harry's parents are buried," Tonks said

Ginny turned and looked at Harry and he knew what she wanted without her even asking. He turned to Hermione. "How much Poly Juice Potion do we have?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, enough for all of us for one hour," she replied.

Harry looked back at Tonks, "Do you know what time the ceremony is?"

"It's at noon," she replied.

"OK, if we leave here right before noon and they get started on time we shouldn't have a problem. I just hope the ceremony doesn't last to long," Harry said.

"Great," Ginny said with a huge smile on her face. The Twins looked like they were plotting something for the happy couple.

Remus shook his head, "Abe also gave us some other information that we might find useful."

Tonks looked embarrassed, "Oops," she said with a grin.

"What else did you find out?" Harry asked.

"He said Dung has been selling stuff on the streets there in Hogsmeade. He's been there the past four Tuesdays," Remus informed them.

Harry's eyes lit up, "Tuesday, huh."

"That's what Abe said," Remus reiterated.

"Great," said Harry. "A wedding tomorrow and then we have a little talk to Mundungus on Tuesday."

"Harry," Hermione said with concern. "We only have six muggle hair samples for the Poly Juice."

The Twins raised their heads, "Do we have enough of one of them for two people?" they asked.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"Wicked!" said the Twins together. "We can go as Twins!"

**XX**

Saturday dawned bright, clear and cold. Charlie stood looking out the window drinking a cup of coffee. He missed Sarah a lot but they had decided to hold with the old tradition of not seeing the Bride on the wedding day till she walked down the aisle, so she had spent the night at her parents house.

Bill was due soon to make sure he got ready and to the Church on time. Charlie didn't think that would be a problem because he couldn't wait till he saw Sarah again.

Their small reception would be held at the Pub in Tinworth that was closed for the days festivities. Though Charlie knew that anyone who stopped by would be welcome to join in.

Charlie prepared himself a light breakfast and sat waiting for the time to pass, it seemed the clock had stopped or at least slowed to a snails pace. Finally there came a knock on the door and Charlie went to open it. He expected to find Bill but when he opened the door Willow stood there.

"All set?" she asked with a grin.

"I can't wait," he replied.

Willow laughed at him, "You'll see her soon enough my young Dragon Handler."

"So I'm your Dragon Handler?" Charlie asked.

"Yup," Willow answered. "I've kind of adopted you and Sarah," she said with a smile. "Someone has to keep an eye on you two," she added.

"I just hope she doesn't find out I had another woman here alone on our wedding day," Charlie said seriously.

Willow looked at him surprised for a moment and then joined in with Charlie laughing. "If you don't tell her I won't," Willow kidded.

Just then another knock came at the door and Charlie said, "Oh no, we've been caught."

Willow just laughed as Charlie let Bill in. They moved into the kitchen where Bill helped himself to some tea while Willow and Charlie had coffee. They sat and talked for a while to pass the time till it got close to eleven.

"You'd better go get ready," Bill told Charlie.

Charlie left and Willow was left alone with Bill, "You know you have a pretty special brother," willow said.

Bill smiled, "Yeah, though I have several others just as good, you'll meet them eventually."

"Won't they be at the wedding?" Willow asked.

Bill sighed, "One of them will be, but one is estranged from the family right now and the two other brothers are away right now along with our sister."

"That's to bad," said Willow.

"Yeah," Bill said sadly, "If I could have one wish for today it would be that somehow they could be there."

Willow patted his arm, "Who knows Bill, sometimes wishes come true, you just have to have faith that things will somehow turn out."

Bill smiled ruefully, "I sure wish that it'd come true, it would mean so much to Charlie and Sarah."

"Well if it's to be it will happen," said Willow.

Charlie came back out in his dress robes. He handed Sarah's wedding band to Bill, "You'd better hold on to this," he said.

Bill pocketed the ring and stood up. "We'd better get going, Ron and I need to seat everyone before we come up front.

Charlie turned to Willow, "Are you going to come with us?" he asked.

Willow smiled, "I'd be delighted to Charlie, it isn't often that a woman my age gets to be escorted by two such handsome young men," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

They all walked down through the Village Square and Charlie looked over at the statue of the Potters and he gave a silent prayer for the safety of Harry, Ginny and the others.

They arrived at the Church and were greeted by the Minister. Charlie started to the left but was halted by the Minister, "Sorry, not that way, your Bride is already here and in that room."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He knew Sarah would have been upset if he broke tradition now after they had been apart all night. Charlie decided to wait here by the doors and greet the guests as they arrived.

Ron had shown and he and Bill were now busy making sure everyone was seated. As noon approached and it looked like everyone was there he made his way up to the front to take his place for the ceremony.

Charlie stood at the front of the Church and looked out on the small crowd of people gathered to witness his and Sarah's nuptials, his heart falling slightly because of the ones who weren't there.

He missed the Twins who he knew would have livened up the proceedings with some outlandish stunt and most of all he missed having Ginny there who he now understood so much better than before. She and Harry had been on his mind a lot lately and their absence made him sad.

He glanced over at Bill and Ron who were standing up for him. Bill and Fleur, Best man and Matron of Honour and Ron who had agreed to be paired with Darlene made up the abbreviated wedding party.

He had been a little surprised when Ron had asked if his friend Fay could come too. She sat just behind Molly and Arthur, next to Aunt Muriel. Charlie hoped that she wouldn't get turned off by the older opinionated witch.

Sarah's Mum was already seated and Bob would be escorting Sarah down the aisle in a few moments. Behind Wendy sat a few of their friends from Tinworth and Charlie was surprised to see the two old Pensioners from the Pub among the small number of people on Sarah's side of the aisle.

His attention was drawn to the back of the small Church when the doors opened and three people walked in. He didn't recognize them and they sat at the very back. It was a man and a woman accompanied by a younger girl, their daughter maybe from the looks of it.

A few moments later the doors opened again and four more people entered. A young couple and a set of twins. Seeing them gave him a twinge for his missing brothers. As they sat down a couple of rows in front of the first three, one of the twins looked right at him and their eyes locked. The young man broke out into a grin.

Charlie froze for a second! He knew that grin and he looked at the people more closely. His mind raced, "It couldn't be, could it?" he asked himself. If the twins were Fred and George, did that mean the young couple were Harry and Ginny? Then the other three had to be Remus, Tonks and Hermione!

Bill leaned in close having seen the stunned look on Charlie's face, "What is it?" he whispered.

Charlie smiled, "I'll tell you later," he whispered back. His heart filled with joy, they were all there except Percy who had sent his invitation back unopened. Charlie closed his eyes and let his empath ability drink in the Love he felt filling the small Church.

The music started and Charlie opened his eyes to see Sarah and her father coming up the aisle. His heart swelled even more at the sight of his beautiful Bride coming at him with a smile that matched his own. He had never felt as happy as he felt right now, surrounded by friends and family he was overwhelmed by the feelings of a day he never thought would come.

Sarah arrived at the the front and after the giving of the Bride Charlie took Sarah's hands in his. Looking into her eyes he glanced at the people at the back of the Church. Sarah's eyes followed his and after a moments hesitation she knew what he was trying to tell her causing her smile to match his. She squeezed his hands letting him know that she knew who they were and her joy matched his.

They looked back into each others eyes before their attention was drawn to the Minister who began the ceremony that would tie them together forever as husband and wife.

**XX**

Bella arrived at Lestrange Manor and hurried inside eager to return the Locket so she could attempt to get back into the Dark Lord's good graces. She ran as fast as she could to the Trophy Room, stumbling in her haste as she rushed to the case where the Locket was stored.

She came to an abrupt halt in front of the case and she stared in disbelief at the empty spot where that Locket had been. Bella tore open the door, breaking the top hinge so it hung at an odd angle. She began to push and shove the contents out of the way trying desperately to find the object of her desire.

Still unable to find it she began to pull the items out and throw them aside in a desperate attempt to find the precious Locket.

"NO, NO!" she screamed as she pounded on the glass panel of the display case, shattering it into a thousand shards. She then went down the line, clearing out each case, throwing the items across the room in her frantic effort to find the Locket but to no avail, the Locket was gone. Finally with all the cases empty she stared at them, feeling as empty as the cases were.

Wailing piteously she collapsed on to the floor an began to cry hysterically, knowing Voldemort would never forgive her for the loss of his prized possession, Slytherin's Locket.

She lay there for what seemed like hours, stunned, unable to move. She finally stirred, knowing that she couldn't return to Malfoy Manor as a long and painful death awaited her there.

She had to flee, but she where could she go? She knew that Dumbledore would have protected her but he was dead, that meant Hogwarts was out because the Slytherins would betray her position and as strong as Hogwarts was it couldn't be a refuge forever.

Her mind raced, she could flee but without a place to go she wouldn't survive long. Frantically she tried to come up with someone who could save her.

She hung her head in despair, there was one person who might be able to help her. It was a long shot but it was all she had. She made up her mind and resigned herself, she'd have to throw herself on the mercy of the one person who might be able to help her or betray her.

Getting up she took one last look around at the Manor she had never really had called home. She walked out the door knowing she'd never be back no matter what happened. Hanging her head she said a prayer, "Please Godric let him help me," as she Apparated away.

**XX**

As the ceremony came to an end and Charlie kissed his Bride, unnoticed by anyone the seven people at the back of the Church stood and left quietly. When Sarah and Charlie broke apart and turned to go down the aisle they were stunned that the people had left and now they couldn't be sure it really was Harry, Ginny and the others.

They rushed down the aisle and out the doors much to the shock of the rest of the crowd. Bill and Fleur had followed right on their heels wondering what the hurry was.

Charlie and Sarah got a quick glimps of the seven people right outside the gate, the young couple were staring right at them aas they stood on the top of the steps, with a wave from them both everyone Apparated away. No one had seen them out there but Sarah and Charlie.

"What is it?" Bill kidded as he came out the doors with Fleur, "You two eager to get going on the Honeymoon?"

Charlie turned to Bill and Fleur, "Did you see the seven people at the back of the Church during the ceremony?" he asked.

Both Bill and Fleur acknowledged that they had seen them. Bill said, "I figured they were just a few people from the Village who came in to see the Wedding," Bill said jovially.

Charlie smiled at him "Two of them are Village residents," Charlie said.

Fleur looked at Charlie closely, "Are you telling us they were who I think you're saying?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure they were," replied Charlie. "There was a set of Twins," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Bill acknowledged. "I saw them."

"One of them locked eyes with me as they sat down and he grinned at me, just like Fred does. It was them, I'm sure of it and when we got out here, they were by the gate and the young couple waved at Sarah and me," Charlie explained.

Bill looked stunned and it was Charlie's turn to ask "What?"

Bill smiled at him, "While you were getting changed Willow and I were talking and I told her if I could have one wish it would be for Ginny, Harry and the Twins to be present for your wedding and you know what she said?"

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"She said "Sometimes wishes come true and you just have to have faith that things will somehow turn out.""

Sarah laughed, "I'll have to ask her if she has any Seer in her."

By then everyone else had joined them outside. Charlie didn't think that the Churchyard was the best place to discuss what had happened so he told everyone to head to the Pub.

As they were getting ready to leave Ron and Fay came walking toward them from the graveyard and he had a strange look on his face.

"What's up Ron," Charlie asked.

Ron came right up to them and said softly, "There are fresh flowers on Harry's parents grave."

They looked at him with understanding. Charlie just said, "We'll talk at the reception."

Bill clapped him on the back, "Come on Little Bro, lets get to the reception before all the Old Ogden's is gone."

Ron grinned till he saw the disapproving look from Fay, "I'll stick to Butterbeer," he said to Bill, "We have a Quidditch Game tomorrow."

Fleur had noticed the look from Fay and wondered what was up between Ron and his friend."

**XX**

Bella waited in the Shrieking Shack impatiently. She paced to and fro unable to sit still with her nervous energy. She wondered if he would even show up or would he have betrayed her. Her mind raced with the thoughts of all the possibilities that she faced.

Suddenly she heard a creak on the stairs and she stood transfixed, watching the door, her heart pounding in her chest like it would burst out, waiting to see who would walk through the door, someone who might possibly save her or someone who would kill her.

The footsteps grew closer and so did her fear, she tightly gripped the back of the chair she stood next to, her knuckles white from the force of her grip.

The door swung open slowly, revealing a black cloaked figure who stopped just inside the room, his eyes darting around taking in everything, lingering nowhere till they came to rest on Bellatrix herself.

"Bellatrix," he drawled, "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, at least he had come to see what she wanted and hadn't turned her straight over to Voldemort.

"I need your help Severus," she said.

"My help?" he asked incredulously. "When have you ever wanted or needed my help?"

"Please Severus! Hear me out," she pleaded.

There was something in the tone of her voice that reached Snape and made him pause. Could it be true that the haughty, egotistical, maniacal Bellatrix Lestrange actually needed someone's help.

"Speak," he said succinctly.

"I'm in big trouble," she started. "Rodolphus and I were given something by the Dark Lord to keep safe but it was left unguarded when were were sent to Azkaban and we didn't think of it when we were freed.

Bella sank into the chair she had been holding on to. "After the débâcle with Nagini, he sent me to retrieve the item and it is gone," she said morosely. "If I return with out it he'll kill me for sure."

Snape stared at her, "What do you want from me?" he asked.

Bella looked at him with pleading eyes, "If anyone can save me it's you Severus. I throw myself on your mercy. I need a place to hide and without Dumbledore I have no one else to turn to."

"What about the Ministry?" Snape asked with a sneer.

Bella barked out an ironic laugh, "You know as well as I do that Thicknesse is under an Imperious and would turn me over to the Dark Lord."

Bella got up and came over to Severus and dropped on her knees in front of him, taking hold of his robes she sobbed, "Please Severus, I beg of you. I know in my heart that you were Dumbledore's man. I'm trusting to that fact and for you to save me."

Snape looked down at her coldly, "How do I know that this isn't a trap to get me to admit something?" he asked.

Bella looked up, her eyes glistening with tears, "Look for yourself Severus, you're a great Legilimens, I'll grant you free access to check for yourself," she pleaded.

Snape looked deep into Bellatrix's eyes, going deep into her chaotic mind, he brushed past her time in Azkaban, saw her humiliations as a young bride to Rodolphus, the terrible torture she had endured for the death of Nagini and her frantic search at Lestrange Manor, felt her terror at it's implication.

He withdrew from her mind and though she was an accomplished Occlumens he knew what he had seen was the truth.

Bella let go of his robes and dropped he head, knowing that she now had no secrets from Snape. Tears began to flow as the memories she had suppressed of the humiliation and degradation she had undergone to her husband and his brother until the day she had found out she was more powerful than they were, the day the Dark Lord had entered their lives and changed everything.

Severus paced the room, thinking of what he could do. He thought briefly of turning her over to Voldemort to further cement his position but he couldn't do it. Something spoke to him as he recalled the memories of a young girl who had been married off right out of school, not for love but for power and position. To foster and preserve pure blood status to an older Wizard who used and debased her till her mind was broken and twisted. He found himself pitying the woman he had hated so much.

"Stand up," he commanded.

Bella looked at him with a mixture of hope and fear. She stood and faced him wondering what her fate would be.

Severus held out his hand, "Your wand," he said.

Bella looked fearful and hesitated.

"You're going to have to trust me Bella," he said a bit more gently.

Bella stared at him for a moment and decided that she had no other options. She reluctantly gave her wand to Snape who pocketed it offered her his arm.

Taking a deep breath she gripped it lightly and in a moment they were gone. Apparating away to what fate she didn't know.

Severus and Bella appeared at the back of a small run-down cottage.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Spinner's End," he replied

Bella tensed up, fearful of where they were.

"It's only temporary," Snape said in reassurance as he cast several spells to grant them entry into the cottage.

Bella relaxed slightly as they entered. He led her through the kitchen into the parlour where he cast a spell starting a fire in the fireplace after he lit several lights.

"Make yourself at home," he said to her.

Bella looed around uncertainly, finally settling down in an old worn-out chair. She felt totally drained and still very anxious about her fate. Snape really hadn't said anything about what he planned to do. Still he hadn't taken her to the Dark Lord, at least not yet, she thought.

"Severus?" she asked questioningly.

Snape sat down in the chair opposite her and looked at her in a new light. "You've put me in a precarious position," he said lowly.

Bella nodded, "I know, but I didn't know who else to turn to. I know I've never treated you very well in the past but I felt if anyone who could help me out it was you," she mused.

"You can stay here tonight in safety," he said. "I need to return to Hogwarts."

Bella nodded, "OK, then what?" she asked.

"Then we'll need to make other arrangements for your safety," he answered.

Bella felt a glimmer of hope come to life in her. "Thank you Severus," she said softly.

Snape was taken by surprise by the words, something he never thought he'd here from her, "You're welcome," he replied. He rose and stared her for a moment. "I'll be back tomorrow evening, hopefully by then I'll have some news for you about where you'll be going. There's food in the kitchen and the bedroom is through that book case and up the stairs," he said pointing out the hidden staircase.

"I'll manage," she said sadly.

Snape looked at her a moment longer, she didn't look like the haughty protagonist she had been, she looked smaller, diminished somehow. More like the broken young girl he had seen in her memories. Giving her on last nod he departed the way they had come in.

Bella moved over to the couch and laid down, covering herself with a shabby comforter. She laid there staring into the fire wondering what was to become of her. Many hours later she drifted off to sleep, her questions unanswered but with that glimmer of hope still alive and growing.

**XX**

**A/N: **Well Charlie and Sarah are now married and they were surprised that Ginny and the others attended the nuptials.

Bella has discovered the Locket is missing and thrown herself on Snape's mercy. Wonder if he'll really save her or throw her to Voldemort.

I'll announce the winner of the Name the Business contest on Sunday or Monday, which ever day I update next on.

As always Please review.


	52. Chapter 52

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-two**

Bill and Fleur sat at the table in the back of the Pub where Charlie always sat watching him and Sarah dance. The happy couple were smiling so much Bill thought for sure their faces would hurt for days.

Bill turned to Fleur "Do you really think that was Ginny, Harry and the others?"

Fleur looked at her husband patronizingly, "Yes Bill, I really do."

"Then why didn't they say something?" he asked.

Fleur shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows? Maybe someday we'll get to ask them," she replied.

"I wish I knew what they were up to," Bill said.

Fleur looked at her husband and smiled, she knew he was worried about his siblings and the others. She too found not knowing what they were up to frustrating but she knew she couldn't change it so she tried not to dwell on it.

"Why didn't Charlie hold up the ceremony?" Bill asked after a moment.

"Bill," Fleur said plainly, "They obviously didn't want to be recognized and Charlie knew that. Having them there was enough, leave it at that."

Bill sighed and looked back at the dance floor. The music had changed and Ron was now dancing with Sarah which surprised Bill. He noticed Charlie was dancing with Fay at the same time. One mystery may be out of his reach, maybe he needed to look at another.

"So what do you think is up with Ron and Fay?" he asked his wife.

"My we are inquisitive today, aren't we," Fleur said humorously.

Bill smiled back at Fleur, "It's the Curse Breaker in me."

The both laughed at that before Fleur turned a critical eye on the dance floor.

"Right now I think they're just good friends. Ron has obviously found someone to fill the hole left by Harry and Hermione not returning to Hogwarts," Fleur said. "From what I heard from Mum they're on the Quidditch team together, study with each other and Fay even plays chess well enough to give Ron a run for his money."

Bill laughed, "Think anything more will come of it?"

"Who knows at this point, right now they are just enjoying each others company. There is no reason to rush anything at their age," Fleur replied.

"Harry and Ginny are younger than they are," Bill said sadly.

Fleur looked at Bill sympathetically. "In years yes, but in experience no. I doubt Fay has experienced anything near what Ginny has gone through, let alone Harry. They have faced horrors most adults never experience in their whole lives, let alone before they're of age."

Bill nodded in agreement. "It's hard to remember all they've been through and yet they have weathered it pretty well so far."

"Yes and I hope and pray that they continue to do so," said Fleur.

Bill stood up and extended his hand, "Care to dance?" he asked his wife.

"I thought you'd never ask," Fleur replied with a smile.

**XX**

Voldemort was incensed, Bella had failed to return and his rage grew with each passing moment. "Wormtail!" he screamed out.

Wormtail scurried over from the corner he had been hiding in, "Y-Yes M-My Lord," he stuttered.

Without even asking he grabbed Wormtail's arm and pressed his wand to the Dark Mark summoning his Death Eaters to him.

All his remaining Lieutenants came to the summons. Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Travers and Snape. They all bowed low, fearful of the anger they felt pouring off of him.

"Find Her!," he bellowed.

They hurriedly left to carry out his orders, afraid if they lingered the wrath would fall on them.

Wormtail alone had remained in the room. "Wine" he commanded, " and none of that swill you brought last time," he shouted after the fleeing figure. "M-My L-Lord, at-t once," came the replay.

Voldemort returned to his chair in front of the fire without his beloved Nagini to comfort him.

**XX**

It was very late and the festivities were winding down, Bob was showing the last of the guests out the door so all that remained was the families of the Newly Weds.

Sarah had gone upstairs earlier to change out of her wedding gown and Charlie had taken off his robes so that all he had on was a nice shirt and slacks. Molly and Wendy were twittering away at one of the tables next to the makeshift dance floor. Fleur had joined them, complaining that her ankles were swollen.

Ron and Fay had Flooed back to Hogwarts hours ago, not wishing to miss the curfew that McGonagall had set. They had a Quidditch game the next day and didn't want to jeopardize their spots on the team. Gryffindor was One and Oh and had a good shot at going undefeated again this year.

Arthur had just returned from escorting Muriel home much to the relief of the rest of the family. The Gentleman had all sat at the bar at Bob's request for one last drink to the Happy couple.

Bill looked at Charlie, "So are you two going on a Honeymoon?" he asked.

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, we leave tomorrow for a week in Romania," he said.

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Romania, Aren't you afraid Sarah will run into some of your old girlfriends?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled, "I intend to introduce her to all of them."

Bill looked surprised till Charlie explained that they all weighed several tons, could fly and breath fire.

Bill laughed at that and was about to make a retort when Sarah came back in and sat down next to Charlie.

"I was just telling Bill about our trip to Romania," Charlie explained.

Bill chuckled, "I didn't know Romania was such a romantic place to visit." he said.

Sarah smiled at him, "Well I'll get to see where Charlie worked and get to see the Dragons, besides we need to get all of Charlie's stuff and bring it back here."

Bill just smiled, Charlie and Sarah certainly seemed to be made for one another. Bill noticed Fleur yawn mightily. "Looks like I should be getting my wife home before she falls asleep here in the Pub and I can't have that, people would talk.

Everyone chuckled at Bills comment and Bob added "Hey I run a family business here."

Charlie looked at Sarah and could tell even though she was smiling and enjoying the quiet time with their extended family she was very tired too. "Come on Mrs Weasley," he said to her, time to get you home in bed before you fall asleep too."

Sarah smiled at him, "Yes my dear husband," she said. She linked her arm through his and they said their goodbyes to everyone. Finally done they walked outside and Apparated home.

**XX**

Bella sat on the couch with her feet tucked up under herself. She heard the back door open and she tensed for a moment, reaching for her wand but her hand closed on nothing but air, Severus still had her wand.

When he entered the parlour she relaxed and saw him staring at her. He had a bundle tucked under his arm. Under his gaze she felt small and vulnerable.

He took in the room around him as always and he noted the half finished cup of tea along with the partially eaten piece of toast on the table beside her.

"Is that all you've eaten today?" he asked.

"I had something earlier," she lied.

She saw the sadness in his eyes, "No more lies Bella," he said softly.

She looked down, ashamed at being caught in the lie. "I'm sorry Severus, I'm just not very hungry."

Severus looked at her and set the bundle down. He headed out into the kitchen and she heard him puttering around out there. In a short time he returned with a tray that contained a bowl of soup, some toast and a fresh cup of tea.

"Eat," he said as he set the tray down beside her.

Bella took the offered food and mechanically began to eat while he watched her closely. She felt very self-conscious and kept her gaze fixed on the bowl in front of her.

Before long the bowl was empty and the toast was gone. She hadn't felt hungry but she could tell that the food had done her a world of good. "Thank you Severus," she said softly.

"Come with me," he said as he rose.

Bella stood and wondered what he had planned.

Severus grabbed the bundle and went to the bookcase that hid the stairs. He looked back to make sure she was following as he headed up the stairs.

Upstairs there were two bedrooms, one a bit larger than the other and a bathroom.

Snape entered the larger of the two bedrooms, followed by Bella. He tossed the bundle on the bed and turned to take a rather threadbare robe off the hook on the back of the door.

Handing it to her he said "Disrobe and go take a shower, leave your clothing here."

Snape then left closing the door behind himself.

Bella slowly undress and looked at herself in the mirror before putting on the robe. She found it hard to believe the emaciated figure she had seen was actually her.

She had been a rather pretty young witch, but that was gone now, her body as broken and run down as her mind was now. Securing the robe she opened the door to head to the shower.

She found Snape waiting in the Hall and he re-entered the room as she went to take her shower. She showered quickly and scrubbed herself almost raw in an effort to remove the feeling of filth that ran more than skin deep.

She couldn't remember hot water feeling so good as it did right now. She washed her hair as best she could trying to work out as many of the tangles and knots as she could. She finally gave it up as a lost cause and exited the shower.

When she was done she put the robe back on and headed back to the bedroom where she found Snape waiting for her.

"Sit," he commanded indicating a chair in front of a small dressing table.

When she did she found herself staring at her reflection in a old mirror, she didn't find the visage staring back at her very pleasing at all.

Snape grabbed a brush and comb and began to work on her hair, slowly removing the knots and tangles with a efficiency she found quite surprising. She made eye contact with him in the mirror, her look questioning his ability.

Softly he said, "I used to have a younger sister, she died when I was about eight. Before she died I use to brush her hair for her. After her death my parents were never the same again. They always fought, my father turned to drinking, and my mother didn't seem to care any more, it wasn't a pleasant place to grow up."

When he was done brushing her hair out he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her hair at shoulder length. At first Bella was shocked and a bit sorry to see her hair being cut, it had looked better than at any time since she was married.

However when he was done, Bella was surprised at how good it actually looked. He then took his wand and cast a spell changing it's colour from her near black to a soft shimmering brown. The effect was quite stunning.

Snape looked at her with a strange look on his face but he said nothing, turning away abruptly.

"Get dressed," he said as he began to leave.

"Severus," she called out softly.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Please don't go," she said. "I trust you not to look and I'd rather not be alone right now."

Severus remained where he was and just nodded.

Bella went to the bed and found all her clothing was gone, not that it had been in very good shape. She took the robes from the bundle that he had left and she was a bit surprised to find new undergarments included.

She dressed quickly and found everything fit reasonably well. When she was finished and looked at herself in the mirror she was astonished at the changes. If she didn't know she was looking at herself she wouldn't have recognized the person staring back at her.

"You can look now," she said.

Snape turned around and stared at Bella. She looked years younger and though her face was quite thin she had a softness to her that wasn't there before.

"You look. . ." he said then hesitated. "You look a lot like what I imagine Amanda would have looked like had she lived."

Bella actually blushed, something she thought she'd never do again.

"Thank you Severus," she said sincerely. She then gave a little laugh.

Snape looked at her questioningly.

"I seem to be saying that a lot lately," she replied to his unasked question. Bella began to walk forward ready to follow Severus out of the room.

"You forgot something," Snape said pointing back at the bed.

Bella turned back wondering what she had forgotten and she saw her wand laying there close to where the clothes had been. She was stunned to say the least and as she picked it up and tucked it away Severus said "Trust is a two way street."

It was with a renewed sense of well being and with the feeling of hope in her growing they descended the stairs, Bella felt better prepared to meet whatever fate awaited her.

**XX**

Remus and Fred returned from their scouting mission to Hogsmeade to check to see if Mundungus was there selling again but it had been drizzling there and Dung was no where to be seen.

Harry was disappointed that they weren't able to find Dung and sat brooding on the couch with Ginny who was busy knitting a scarf.

Tonks was sitting on the other couch with Hermione who seemed quite agitated and was twisting and untwisting the edge of her jumper.

Tonks began to softly hum the song she had before that had helped calm Hermione down.

Harry suddenly noticed Ginny's knitting becoming slower and slower till she eventually stopped. When he glanced at her he noticed she was just staring down at it. He looked up into her eyes and he could see them glistening with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Ginny looked up at him and tried to say something but nothing came out and suddenly her tears came in earnest. She jumped up, threw down her knitting and ran off into their bedroom.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her go. Hermione looked questioningly at Harry but he could only shrug his shoulders as he got up and went after his wife.

Harry found her curled up in the bed crying hysterically. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to rub her back. "What is it Ginny," he asked tenderly.

Ginny rolled over towards him, tears running down her face and through her sobs said "The baby, I lost our baby."

Harry looked down at her with complete understanding, and suddenly it washed over him to. He felt his heart breaking, for Ginny, for the baby and himself.

They had been so busy and wrapped up in what they were doing they had pushed the pain deep down but now it was breaking out, refusing to be buried any longer.

Harry pulled Ginny tightly to him and began to cry with her. In the back of his mind he knew it had been the Lullaby that had triggered Ginny's crying at the loss she felt and it had burst out and now it had spread to him.

Harry didn't know how long they had clung to one another crying for their child. All he knew was the pain was squeezing his heart as it must have been for Ginny. They felt as if a Dementor had entered into their hearts stealing all the happiness from them.

Harry felt overwhelmed, his mind just kept repeating, Why, Why did their baby have to die before it was even born, why did something that should have been the source of so much joy have to be something that caused them so much pain.

Ginny just kept repeating over and over softly, "Our baby, why was our baby taken from us," rocking against Harry. Harry didn't think they'd ever stop crying.

"Harry? Ginny?" he heard softly.

When they didn't answer he became aware of someone entering their room.

"Oh Godric," Tonks said as she came over and sat next to the distraught couple huddled together on the bed.

Harry saw Tonks glance at the doorway and he followed her gaze, through his tears he saw Hermione standing there looking almost as stricken as he and Ginny. She looked like she was was ready to bolt from the room.

"No Hermione," Tonks said forcefully, "Come sit on the other side," as she pointed past Ginny.

Hermione hesitated for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to Ginny, seeming unsure if she really wanted to.

"What's wrong?" asked Tonks.

Ginny sobbed out "Our Baby."

Tonks was totally lost, since she and Remus had joined the group no one had mentioned Ginny's miscarriage.

Hermione motioned to Tonks and they left the room. She quickly explained to Tonks about Ginny's miscarriage and Tonks was shocked. She hadn't known and they had given no indication up till now that anything was the matter.

"Hermione," Tonks said, "Go get two doses of Calming Draught."

Hermione left and returned quickly with the two vials and they re-entered the bedroom, she gave one to Tonks who administered it to Harry while she gave the other to Ginny.

Finally after a time Hermione and Tonks were able to get Ginny and Harry calmed down enough for Harry to explain that Tonks' humming of the Lullaby had triggered Ginny's grief.

Tonks gazed forlornly at the young grieving couple as they lay huddled on the bed. "I'm so Sorry," she said tenderly.

Ginny calmed quickly, closed her eyes as she snuggled into Harry's side and fell asleep.

Harry nodded in response to Tonks and tightened his grasp on Ginny. He tried not to think about it but the loss of their child stuck in the forefront of his mind. He still felt responsible for bringing Ginny here and possibly causing the loss of the baby. Finally Harry drifted off to sleep, joining Ginny in slumber.

Tonks and Hermione quietly left the room, once back in the common area everyone wanted to know if Harry and Ginny were all right.

They all sat down and Hermione just told them that Ginny wasn't feeling well and Harry was comforting her. Tonks looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything. Once everyone had gone back to doing other things Hermione made eye contact with Tonks and indicated that she wanted to speak with her outside.

Tonks followed Hermione outside but they didn't go far, it was getting quite chilly in the late November evening.

"What's up Hermione," Tonks asked, "Why didn't you tell them what really happened?"

" Harry asked me not to tell anyone so until he tells me otherwise I have to follow his wishes," Hermione explained.

Tonks nodded, "OK, Hermione," she said. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Hermione looked down and stared at the ground. "I was feeling the urge really bad a while ago, helping Ginny and Harry has helped a little but afterwards it's been pretty strong again," she said. "Will I ever get passed this?" she asked the older witch.

"You can Hermione, It's really up to you. I and others can help but ultimately it is up to you," Tonks said gently.

Hermione nodded, "I thought you'd say something like that." She then sighed and looked back at the tent entrance. "It's getting kind of cold, guess we should go back inside."

"OK Hermione, but remember our deal, I can only help if you let me."

Hermione smiled a half-sad smile and hugged Tonks tightly. "I'll remember," she said quietly.

Together the two witches went back inside wishing that they could make things better for everyone but each knew that all they could do was push forward and hope for the best and if they worked hard enough maybe it would work out in the end.

**XX**

Severus and Bella arrived at a small secluded cottage deep in the English countryside. After glancing around Bella looked at Severus, "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is an Order of the Phoenix safe house," he replied.

Bella looked concerned, "Won't they be upset that I'm here?" she asked.

"They have agreed to provide you with refuge and protection, you'll be safe here. Trust me Bella, this is the safest place in the world for you right now," Severus said softly.

Bella nodded, so far Severus had treated her much better than she expected or thought she deserved. "I do trust you, as strange as that may sound, I have placed my life in your hands and so far I have not regretted it for one moment."

Severus knocked on the door in a strange staccato and then whispered something she couldn't make out. The door opened to reveal a warm and cozy interior. An old Wizard was there and greeted them as they entered. "Good evening Severus, so this is our special guest?"

"Yes, Horatio. May I present to you Miss Bella Smith," he said lowly.

Horatio smiled at her, "Welcome Miss Smith, I'm pleased to make you acquaintance," he said offering his hand.

Bella took the proffered hand and shook it. It felt so strange to be involved in the niceties of social interaction. It had been so long since she had been treated as a worthwhile person she found it somewhat overwhelming.

Horatio saw her distress and patted her hand, "There, there, everything is going to be fine. Why don't you come sit down by the fire and I'll make some tea."

He made sure she was comfortable before he hurried off to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Snape sat down next to her on the couch, "Are you all right?" he asked.

Bella looked up at him and smiled through her tears, "Yes I'm fine Severus. I'm just not use to being treated so kindly. I'm finding it a bit much right now" she said.

The clock struck eight and Severus looked at it as it did so. Bella noticed and was worried that he was going to leave right away. "Can you stay for a while?" she asked.

Snape looked at her and said nothing for a moment and she was worried that he would leave. "Yes I can stay for a while yet," he replied.

Horatio came back in with a tray containing the tea and some biscuits. "Here we go," he said with a smile on his face. "This should be the just ticket to make you feel better."

"Thank you," Bella said sincerely. "That's very kind of you."

Horatio just waved his hand, "Oh Tosh," he said. "It's nothing really."

"It's something to me, believe me when I say it's been a long time since anyone has done something like this for me," she replied. "Other than Severus, I mean. I owe him my life and I won't forget that," she said earnestly.

Snape looked at Horatio, "I find I have several hours free this evening, if you have any thing you'd like to do I'd be glad to stay here for a while," he said.

Horatio smiled, "It just happens that I could use a spell for a bit. I let Hestia go earlier when Shack showed up for a while. He's up stairs right now. I'll go inform him and then be off."

Horatio left and Bella served the tea, She couldn't believe what had happened in the last forty-eight hours. Her life had changed so much she felt she must be dreaming. Long ago during her first couple years of marriage she had prayed and dreamed of being saved from the nightmare that her life had become but to no avail. And now through someone she had least expected to help her that prayer had been answered.

Sipping her tea she looked over to the enigma that was Severus Snape. He had always seemed so cold and aloof but she now knew he had a sister that he had obviously loved. Was her loss the reason that he was so closed off? There was more to Severus than met the eye, that was for sure she thought.

Horatio returned down the stairs closely followed by a large black man and Bella froze as Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror Department, came into the room. Horatio hurriedly said his goodbyes and left.

"Good evening Severus," Kingsley said.

"Shacklebolt," Severus said dryly.

"So this must be. . ." he started.

"Miss Smith," Snape finished for him.

Kings eyebrow went up as he looked from Snape to Bella and back.

"How do you do, , , Miss Smith," he said hesitantly.

Bella was sure that Kingsley had recognized her and she was worried about what his reaction would be.

"I'm glad that we could be of help to you in these trying times," he went on. "Severus has told me some of the facts concerning your recent situation."

Bella still was unsure where he stood, "Thank you Mr Shacklebolt," she said softly.

"Please call me King. All my friends do," he said with a smile.

Bella looked at him directly, "Am I your friend?" she asked.

"I hope you'll be," he replied. "We all need as many friends as we can get in these perilous times. Don't you agree?" he asked.

Bella nodded, feeling a little more at ease but still not sure exactly where she stood. "May I ask you a question, King," she said hesitantly.

"Ask away," he replied.

"I know you know who I am and that I'm wanted for the many crimes I have committed, just where do I stand with you and the Auror Department?" she asked directly.

Kingsley actually smiled at her, "You are here under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix and have nothing to fear from me. I am aware of much you have done but it seems that you have had a change of heart. What the future will bring I can not say but I know that if you were taken into custody right now Justice would not be served."

Bella nodded and looked at Snape and as usual he betrayed nothing with his look.

"I agree King, the future right now is very unclear, right now I am just glad to be alive," Bella said sincerely.

Kingsley nodded back, "Aren't we all and I'm sorry to say the worse is probably yet to come." He glanced at Snape before looking back at Bella, "I know you just arrived and must be very tired so I won't press you but if you can give us any information that can be of help I hope you'll share it with us."

Snape frowned, he had hoped that Bella would have a little time to get use to the idea that she was safe and out of the war for now and was about to say something when Kingsley looked a him. "I'll leave you two for now, I have some work to get back to upstairs. Good evening Severus," he said.

Turning back to Bella, "Miss Smith, I hope you'll enjoy your stay and have a good evening too."

Bella and Snape bid him good evening and he left them alone.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. If Kingsley Shacklebolt was OK with her being here she knew she had nothing to fear from the Order.

Bella finished her tea and she felt very tired. She so much wanted to lay down but she felt she had to stay awake since Severus had stayed.

Snape noticed how tired she was and her attempt to stay awake. "It's fine Bella, just lay down, I'll be here for a while yet and I'll let you know before I leave."

Bella smiled at him and curled up on the couch. She grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back and she snuggled down, within moments her eyes closed and she was asleep.

Snape stared at her as she slept. His mind in turmoil, he had never expected to be in this position and he didn't know why he had told her about Amanda. He had much to think about and he spent the next several hours doing so, not coming to any conclusions as of yet put the number of possibilities had multiplied by a huge factor and he found himself thinking about things he never thought he would again.

**XX**

**A/N:** I am happy to announce we have a winner in the Name the Business Contest. The winner is Ken Douglas from the beautiful state of Wisconsin Home of the World champion Green Bay Packers. GO PACK!

Hi winning entry was Dragon's Lair Remodeling and will be used in the future. Ken has won the Honour (However dubious it may be) of having a cameo part in the story. He will be worked in at a later date.

I received a total of 23 names entered by 16 people. I thank you all for your input. It was close and several caught my eye but I really liked Ken's.


	53. Chapter 53

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-three**

The next few days were rather subdued for the Hunters. Harry and Ginny were very quiet and depressed. Remus and the Twins weren't stupid and realized they weren't being told the whole story. Tonks finally told them nicely that they should mind their own business if they knew what was good for them.

The Twins took it good naturedly but Remus tried to get a little more information from Tonks when they were alone.

"Listen Remus, I'm glad you're concerned but it's up to Harry and Ginny if they wish to talk about what's going on. Till that time please drop it and please don't pester them, they're having a tough enough time as it is."

Remus nodded, "OK Nymph, I just want to help them," he replied.

"I know you do but right now they need some space to deal with what they're going through. In time I'm sure they'll share what's the problem, right now it's just too painful."

Fred and George did try to pay some extra attention to cheer the unhappy couple up, but in a supportive manner. They would sit and talk with them if they seemed amendable, if not they let them be.

Hermione was still having quite a bit of trouble and she and Tonks took many a walk. She usually was much better on their return.

Remus and someone, usually one of the Twins and sometimes both of them, would scout out Hogsmeade on Tuesdays but the weather wasn't cooperating and Mundungus was a no show. They checked in with Aberforth and he informed them that Dung was not coming on any other day.

This certainly didn't help Harry's mood any and as he got more depressed so did Ginny.

December came and rolled by day after day, week after week. You could almost tell the day of the week by Harry's mood, the closer it got to Tuesday the more upbeat and involved he became . Then when the Watchers got back from Hogsmeade with a negative report Harry's mood plummeted and he was back in the abyss again.

Finally the Christmas Holiday was approaching and they decided to take a little time off, it had been approximately a month since Harry and Ginny's breakdown and they were starting to do a bit better. Ginny was becoming involved and started to join Tonks and Hermione on their walks. It helped her and she was able to help Harry and they began to get into the Christmas Spirit.

It was Christmas Eve and the mood was a bit subdued. They were all missing their family and loved ones. Remus and Harry had gone out and cut down a tree and the girls had decorated it very nicely.

The Twins had gotten their prerequisite Garden Gnome somewhere, Stupefied it and stuck it on top of the tree dressed as an Angel, causing Ginny and Harry to laugh, remembering Christmases past.

This lead to all of them sitting around the tree reminiscing on past Christmases. Tonks suggested that they all tell of their most memorable Christmas.

Remus started and told of the last Christmas that he had spent with Lily and James. Harry listened raptly as Remus described the festive atmosphere that Lily liked to create. He painted a picture with his words of how she had the house decorated and what she would cook. He finished by saying that this was his best Christmas he had since their deaths.

Tonks went next and spoke of the first Christmas that she remembered as a child. She was five or six and the wonders of the season, the tree, the gifts and all the family from her fathers side coming to visit. It was funny because he was Muggle born so magic was kept to a minimum. She remembered her Mum taking her aside and telling her she was not to change her hair colour as that had been her favourite trick to play. Plus how perplexed she had been by all the muggle toys she received from her Dad's side of the family.

The Twins went next and they entertained the group with their stories of Christmases past. Their most memorable one was the first after Ginny had been born much to the surprise of Ginny.

Everything had changed they explained and they were so shocked with the things she had received. They were use to all the "boy stuff' and seeing all the things for the baby girl had just floored them.

Even as they grew older Ginny had behaved differently, where the boys tore off the wrapping paper in a frenzy to get their gifts unwrapped, hardly looking at the gifts till they were finished, Ginny sat quietly and unwrapped each present slowly and deliberately, looking at each carefully before moving on to the next.

This had caused a little turmoil as the boys wanted to help her finish unwrapping her gifts, but she had hollered and their parents had intervened. They were Ginny's gifts and she could unwrap them however she pleased. She had ended up making a game of it, taking as much time as possible because the others weren't allowed to leave until everyone was finished. She had been able to make her brothers behave and even attempt to bribe her in an effort to get her to speed things up.

This made Harry look at Ginny and she smiled Angelically back at him causing him to grin back at her. He just hoped she didn't pull too many of the same things on him.

Hermione was next and she recalled the Christmas when she was eight years old. It was the last one they had stayed home and had their celebration there. Every year after that they had travelled for the holiday, usually to the Continent to ski.

They had a huge tree that touched the ceiling and her Mum had baked all sorts of wonderful things, pies, cookies, cakes and breads. She still remembered how wonderful the house had smelled for days leading up to Christmas Day.

Ginny was next to go and before she began she looked shyly at Harry. Her most memorable Christmas was the first one at the Burrow after she and Harry had started going together.

Harry was still not used to the idea that people actually gave him presents and even though most were hand made or not very lavish, watching Harry's face light up with each present he opened made her heart sing. The wonder and delight he experienced seemed so pure and innocent. That was what she remembered the most. When she was done she looked back over at Harry and she saw his eyes glistening.

Finally it was Harry's turn and they all looked at him. He locked eyes with Ginny for a moment and then excused himself. When he returned he was carrying a book and Ginny looked at him questioningly.

He looked at Ginny and smiled. "I have two Christmases that stand out and I can't pick one over the other so I'm going to share both," he said.

He took a deep breath, "The first is my first year at Hogwarts, though I'm sure my parents must have had a wonderful Christmas for me I don't remember it. That first Christmas at Hogwarts was the first time I remember getting any presents. I never received any at my Aunt and Uncles so the fact that anyone gave me any presents was so unreal to me. I can still feel the love that was in each and every one of them. The Weasleys went out of there way to make sure that I had something.

They all looked at him in wonder, only Remus could relate to how Harry must have felt. The years since Lily and James had died were so like the years Harry had grown up through.

Harry then looked back at Ginny before opening the book he had retrieved and he took out a small battered tag.

"The second one is the same as Ginny's, the First Christmas we spent together as a couple." He held up the tag and Ginny recognized it right away, she had a shocked look on her face.

"This is the tag from the gift Ginny gave me, she had made a scarf to match the jumper Molly had made for me." He read it out loud to them, "To Harry, made with Love, From Ginny"

Ginny was gobsmacked that Harry still had the tag.

Harry smiled "It was the first time that I had in writing that someone loved me. Though I know that Molly poured lots of love into the jumpers she made for me it was unspoken." Harry looked at the tag, "This is one of my most prized possessions."

Ginny's eyes were glistening as much as Harry's were and she leaned over and hugged him hard. No words were necessary, the love they felt for one another was apparent to all.

Fred got up and turned on the wireless and holiday music filled the tent.

Harry looked around at the small group, they were all his friends and family and his heart swelled with the love that he felt.

The clock struck midnight and Silent Night began to play on the wireless. Harry began to sing softly along, he was joined by Ginny who rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly they all joined in and sang along with Harry and Ginny.

Silent night! Holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright,  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child!  
Holy Infant, so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace!  
Sleep in heavenly peace!

Silent night! Holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight!  
Glories stream from Heaven afar,  
Heavenly Hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour, is born!  
Christ, the Saviour, is born!

Silent night! Holy night!  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy Holy Face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy Birth!  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy Birth!

When they were finished Harry said softly, "Happy Christmas everyone."

They all wished each other Happy Christmas and then the Twins faces lit up.

"It's Christmas Day!" said George.

"And you know what that means," added Fred.

"PRESENTS!" the both said together causing everyone to laugh at their child-like exuberance.

They all exchanged presents, almost everything was small, simple and handmade. Harry looked around and saw the happiness and love that filled everyone. He knew that this was another one of those special Christmases that he would treasure for the rest of his life.

Finally much later the celebration wound down and they headed off to bed. Harry noticed Ginny seemed quite nervous about something. As they cuddled together he looked at his wife and asked, "What's the matter my love?"

Hesitantly Ginny looked at Harry, "I want one more gift tonight Harry," she said shyly.

"All you need to do is ask," he replied softly.

Ginny buried her head in Harry's chest, "I stopped my potion and I want to have a baby," she said. "I know that this is not the best time or place but that's what I want."

Ginny couldn't bring herself to look into Harry's eyes, unsure of what his answer would be.

Harry gently tilted Ginny's head up and looked into her eyes. No words were necessary, he just leaned in and kissed her passionately. They slowly undressed one another. Their touches were soft and gentle, their passion tempered by their love.

Harry positioned himself over Ginny and she guided him into her. She groaned as he entered her, filling her once again with his hot throbbing member. She still couldn't believe the pleasure that she received when they made love. The feeling of completeness that enveloped her was overwhelming.

They locked eyes and traded looks of love as Harry slowly and rhythmically thrust in and out of of her dripping womanhood. Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry and pulled him in deeper, feeling every millimetre as he drove himself into her.

Harry feelings were just as intense as those Ginny was feeling, her hot wetness fuelling his ardour for his beloved wife. He fought the urge to increase the speed of their love making wanting to make it last as long as possible. It seemed to increase the feelings he was experiencing.

Their love making remained slow and gentle, two souls joining to create a new one. As the reached their climaxes Ginny knew that they'd been successful. A new life had begun and their future together would be filled with love and wonder. Somehow she knew that they would be successful in Harry's quest and they'd live and raise their family.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's side and smiling they both drifted off to sleep with the melody of Silent Night running through both their minds.

**XX**

The cloaked figure who sat watching the Square shivered with the cold that was creeping into his bones. It was quite blustery and he knew he should have dressed warmer. He decided to take a small break and head to the Three Broomsticks and warm up for a little while. What harm could it do he figured, Potter hadn't shown in months, what were the odds that he's show up on this cold January evening. Rising slowly he looked around to see if he was drawing any unwarranted attention. Seeing no one he ambled over towards the Inn that had a nice warm fire waiting and a drink to ease the pain from sitting still for so long.

**XX**

New Years came and with it Harry had a renewed sense of purpose he began to apply himself to the hunt. As Harry's mood got better so did Ginny's and while she still wasn't the vivacious young woman she had been, she wasn't as morose and depressed either.

Tuesday rolled around and Harry was once more filled with hope. Fred and George were the two designated to go into Hogsmeade and they were preparing themselves by changing their appearances, mainly their hair colour because their red was quite distinctive.

Abe had told them that Dung usually showed up in the late afternoon so they waited till about 3:30 before they headed out. Harry was quite anxious because they had been trying for so long to find Dung.

The minutes ticked by and stretched past an hour. Harry began pacing, trying to burn off some of his excess energy. Suddenly George's Patronus popped into view, "He's here," was all it said.

Harry froze for a second like he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Remus and Tonks jumped up excited. "What are we waiting for," Tonks cried. "Let's get going."

Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand, he looked at Hermione, Remus and Tonks and he saw their eagerness matched his own. Maybe they'd finally get an answer tonight. Taking a big breath, he nodded and the all Apparated away.

They appeared on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and quickly made their way to where Fred and George should have been stationed. Harry almost walked right by them as he had forgot they had chanced their appearances.

"Psst! Harry," he heard from his right. He glanced over and it took a moment but he then recognized George.

"Where is he?" Harry whispered.

"Just up ahead," George replied softly. "He seems kind of jumpy so we'd better get him quick."

"OK by me," Harry said.

George gave him a look, "Fred and I will slip down around him to cut him off in case he tries to get away."

Harry nodded, "Good Idea, you take the right," he then turned to Remus and Tonks, "Why don't you two do the same on the left."

"OK, Harry," Remus said. He and Tonks moved off into the growing shadows.

He, Ginny and Hermione began to work their way down the street, trying to act nonchalantly like they weren't headed anywhere in particular. Either Dung didn't buy it or just his natural survival instincts kicking in he began to walk away from them. He ducked in and out of the sparse crowd and they were in danger of losing him.

Ginny saw Mundungus trying to slip away down a side alley and was about to say something when she saw the Twins come up behind him and each took him by an elbow.

"Dung, Old Chap," said George.

"Good to see you," added Fred

"Come along and we'll have a Pint," finished George.

Mundungus' face change from concerned to hopeful when he heard George mentioned a Pint.

They all strolled over to where Harry, Ginny and Hermione waited and they started to walk down the street in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. As they approached the Inn, Remus and Tonks joined the group. Mundungus started to get concerned again as they passed it by.

"Um, Georgie," he said, "Ain't we stopping for that Pint?"

George and Fred still had him lightly by the elbows, "Why sure we are," replied George, "We're just going some place a little more discreet," added Fred.

Mundungus smiled again, "Ah, the Hog's Head," he said, "More my kind of place."

Inside his back to the window, facing the fire, a dark cloaked man didn't notice the group pass the Three Broomsticks.

They all entered the Hog's Head and headed for a table in the back. Remus and Tonks stopped at the bar and got drinks for everyone.

"To what do I owe this bit o' good fortune," Dung asked.

Harry got right to the point, "Well Dung, we heard you came into possession of something we're looking for," he said.

Mundungus' eyes lit up, "Maybe there's some Galleons to be made," he said to himself. "What's that?" he asked.

"We know you recently came into possession of a Silver Cup. It's about this tall," said Harry indicating with his hand about six inches above the table, " And it has a Badger engraved on each side."

Mundungus' face fell, "I no longer have it," he said ruefully.

"What happened to it," Hermione asked.

"Sold it, I did," Dung said, "Got a pretty price for it too."

"Who'd you sell it to?" asked Harry.

"Some Ministry hag," said Dung, "Said she wanted it as a gift for the Minister himself."

"Do you know who it was?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, it was that Toad, Umbridge," Dung replied.

Harry sat back, his mind racing. Getting something from Umbridge or the Minister of Magic could prove very hard indeed. Turning his attention back to Mundungus he asked, How'd you come by the cup?"

Looking a little abashed but also with a bit of pride he said "I, ah, appropriated it, I did."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Well see, I found myself in need of a lay low for a spell see, and I knew of this old mansion that no one goes near, see, so I slipped in late at night to stay out of the way for a bit. Seeing as the place seemed to abandoned, I took to pokin round see, and I found this hidey-hole in the dinning room. It bein a strange place to be hidin sumptin, I figured I'd have a look see. That's were I found the cup."

"Weren't there any wards or protective spells?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah," said Dung. "But we, ah, salvage experts have our ways o' gittin round them, see and since the place seemed abandoned I figured no harm in helpin meself."

"Where is this mansion?" Harry asked.

"A fair piece from here," he said. "A small village called Little Hangleton. You probably never heard of it."

Hermione's eyes widened and she was about to say something when Harry cut her off, "Right on that count Dung," he said

Mundungus finished his Pint and looked around hopefully, "Can I git another Pint?" he asked.

"Sure Dung," Tonks said as she flipped him a Galleon.

Mundungus caught the Galleon in mid-air and left to go up to the bar. He sat down there and got his drink. He didn't return to the table which was OK with Harry. "Well that certainly complicates things," Ginny said.

Fred chuckled and said, "You can say that again."

George looked at him saying, "OK. That certainly complicates things," causing everyone to laugh.

Tonks said, "Let me make a few inquiries with my friends at the Ministry."

Ginny looked concerned, "Won't that put you in a lot of danger?"

"A little," Tonks replied with a shrug, "But without risk, we can not hope to prevail."

Remus looked at her with great concern on his face, "Do you need me to come with you?" he asked.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment, "Need you to? No, but I do want you to," she said with a smile.

Remus blushed and relaxed a bit.

Harry looked at her, "Do you need or want anyone else to come with you two?" he asked.

Tonks chuckled at his comment, "As much as I'd like to Harry, I think it best if just Remus and I go."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "What if I say different?" he asked.

Tonks looked back at Harry steadily, "Harry, you're in charge and I'll do whatever you say but I don't want to put any more at risk than necessary."

Harry glanced at Ginny who locked eyes with him causing him to smile slightly. He didn't know why but he drew great comfort from her at that moment.

"All right Tonks," he said. "When do you think you'll be going?"

Tonks looked at him after glancing at Remus, "Tomorrow night."

Harry nodded, "All right see what you can find out and we'll take it from there."

As they got up to leave, Aberforth made eye contact with Harry and with a slight jerk of his head he indicated he wanted to talk with him.

Harry lingered as the others made their way out of the door except Ginny who stayed by Harry's side.

Aberforth glanced quickly around the bar room, only Dung and one other patron were left sitting at the bar and they seemed to be in deep conversation. Aberforth pulled a some what battered piece of parchment from his apron and quickly handed it to Harry.

Without even looking at it he hastily tucked it away as Aberforth whispered, "Albus said I was to give that to you if I saw you and he was dead. I almost forgot I had it and just ran across it the other day. Sorry for the late delivery."

Harry just nodded and took Ginny's hand. Aberforth nodded back, nothing more was needed to be said.

Harry and Ginny exited and found the others waiting outside, they had questioning looks on their faces. Harry just shook his head slightly and they all Apparated away.

As soon as they had left, Aberforth noticed the hooded figure who had been talking with Dung suddenly excused himself and exited the bar, leaving a nearly full drink and a shocked Mundungus sitting there.

Aberforth didn't like it but he didn't know what he could do about it.

**XX**

**A/N:** So Dung no longer has the Cup and it's in a place that will be hard to get to.

Harry and Ginny and Hermione are still struggling with their demons. Plus Ginny wants to have another baby right away.


	54. Chapter 54

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Ron sat studying with Fay, he paused from his work and glanced over at her as she sat hunched over her essay. A stray strand of hair had come loose from her ponytail and hung down towards her face.

Ron had an almost undeniable urge to reach over and tuck it behind her ear, almost. He knew that would be a pretty intimate gesture and he wasn't sure if he wanted to cross that line just yet, if ever.

Ron sighed and looked back down at his essay. He was almost done and he thought that even Hermione would've been impressed with how good he had done.

There, he'd done it again, he was thinking of Hermione. He glanced back over at Fay and looked at her for a moment, she was still engrossed in her work and as he watched she idly tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Ron shook his head and went back to trying to finish his essay but still found himself thinking of Fay. He knew he liked her but he wasn't sure just how much. She was a great friend, almost as good as Harry and Hermione had been. They had settled into an easy, good friends attitude, hanging together most of the time. Between studying, Quidditch practice and games they were spending time together almost every day of the week.

Fay still had her girlfriends that she spent time with just as he had Seamus, Dean and Neville. They had done some of the standard "Date" things like going to Hogsmeade but always with a group and not by themselves.

The problem was as much as he liked Fay he still had feelings for Hermione and it frustrated him because she was out of reach right now and he couldn't talk to or work through his feelings with her. His unresolved feelings for her kept him in a kind of limbo. Knowing he was getting nowhere he let out a big sigh.

Fay looked up at him and misinterpreting his sigh she smiled and said "Just about had enough studying?"

Ron stared into her brilliant blue eyes for a moment, "Yeah, just about. I have one more paragraph and I'll be finished with this," he said.

"Great!," she replied. "Five more minutes and then how about we play some chess."

Ron smiled back at her, "OK, sounds good to me, if you want to lose that bad," he teased.

"Ha! Who's won the last two games?" Fay teased back.

Ron shook his head and laughed, "If we keep this up we'll never get done."

Fay grinned back, "OK slave driver. Let's finish the school work and get to the fun!"

Ron got back to finishing his essay but he had a smile on his face. Being with Fay was a lot better than not and she sure was making this year better than he had expected it to be.

**XX**

The Hunters returned to the camp site and they all went in and sat down except Fred and George who went and got everybody butterbeers. Ginny politely declined asking for juice instead. Nobody made anything of it but Harry looked at her and smiled.

Tonks made a comment in appreciation that they had gotten the drinks and didn't expect the women to wait on everyone. The Twins then bowed and played waiter, draping towels over their arms and hinting they needed tips.

Hermione laughed for the first time in what seemed almost forever to her. It felt good and she appreciated the Twins all the more.

Remus looked at Harry, "What did Abe want?" he asked.

"Nothing much really," said Harry deflecting the question.

Ginny was a little surprised but said nothing, she'd talk to Harry about it later in private.

All right," said Harry putting his arm around Ginny. "We have a lead on the Cup, now all we need we have to do is figure out where the last Horcrux is."

They all became very pensive, obviously thinking about possible places where the Horcrux could have been hidden.

Hermione cleared her throat hesitantly, "I think it's somewhere at Hogwarts," she said and then waited for the others reactions.

The Twins immediately looked deep in thought, brows furrowed as they contemplated Hermione's suggestion. Remus looked a little sceptical and Tonks looked like she was calculating the odds.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "I agree with Hermione, it's the one place Tom ever felt special and he would have wanted to keep a tie to it."

The Twins immediately began to draw up a list of all the possible places that they thought could have been used to hide something in the Castle.

"You sure it's the Diadem?" Fred asked.

Harry shrugged, "No not 100%, but it makes sense with what we know and we haven't thought of anything else it could be. Can anyone come up with anything?"

They began to review what they knew about Tom and the Horcruxes, Hermione went and dug out their notes from before. She went over the list starting with his personal connections, his Diary, the Gaunt Family Ring and his snake Nagini.

They then brought up his obsession with Founder's Objects, Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup.

Harry looked around, "That leaves either something from either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and we know that the only two know objects of Gryffindor's are safe at Hogwarts and are definitely not a Horcrux. That leaves Ravenclaw's Diadem.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense," said Ginny.

Tonks was the one who seemed unconvinced though Remus was very neutral on it. "But no one has seen it in centuries," Tonks said.

"Just because it has been hidden for all this time doesn't mean he couldn't have found it," said Hermione much to Harry's surprise. That was the very argument that he had used against her earlier in their research.

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"OK," said Remus. "The problem is how do we get in and search the Castle without being seen?"

Fred and George laughed. "Getting in there is no problem, eh Harry," Fred said.

Harry smiled, "As long as the One Eyed Witch's passage is still open, yeah getting in is no problem. We should have done so over the Christmas break," Harry said.

"Well Easter is coming so that's a possibility," said Hermione.

Harry smiled at her again, "That's right Hermione, if we can't figure out a way to do so before that we can take that opportunity."

"Anything else we need to discuss then?" asked Harry.

Ginny noticed Hermione start to act a bit nervous and wondered what was wrong.

Hermione looked at Harry, "There's more one thing I'd like to say Harry," she said softly. She took a deep breath and said, "I know you've all been very worried about me and I can't tell you how much that means to me. I've been struggling with a lot of problems and because of them I resorted to an aberrant behaviour as a coping mechanism."

Everyone watched her closely, the love and concern showing on their faces.

"Tonks and then Ginny have been a huge help and support for me. They are still helping me deal with my problem. I've been. . ." Hermione stumbled and paused, finding it difficult to say exactly what she had been doing.

"It's OK Hermione," said George, "You don't have to say any more if you don't want to."

Hermione gave him a wan smile, "No George, I really feel I need to do this. I've been cutting myself," she said softly. She had dropped her gaze looking at the ground, afraid to look into their faces, afraid they'd look at her with horror and pity.

She chanced a quick look up and all she saw was the love and concern of her friends. She felt something let go inside of her like the lifting of a huge burden and she felt better than she had in a long time. She became aware that tears were streaming down her face.

Harry was the first to her and he took her in a big hug. "It's OK Hermione," he whispered. "We're here for you."

Hermione squeezed him back, "I know Harry and thank you."

One by one everyone came up and hugged her tightly, whispering words of encouragement and letting her know that they would do anything they could to help whenever she needed it. She knew she'd still struggle from time to time with her problem but she knew her friends were still there for her and accepted her for who she was.

It was with a renewed sense of hope that Hermione felt as they began to disperse and get ready for dinner.

Ginny was standing near Hermione and said to her, "That was very brave Hermione and because of it you've given me the courage to say what I have to say."

Remus, Fred, George, could you all come here a moment, Please," Ginny said as she looked over at Harry.

Harry looked back and when he realized what Ginny was about to do the colour drained from his face. He wasn't sure he was ready but if Ginny was he would support her any way that he could. He came over to her and took her hand.

As the three men came over, Ginny noticed Tonks watching her and Harry. She looked at Remus, Fred and George and took a breath before beginning. "I wasn't physically sick before Christmas. Harry and I were dealing with the aftermath of the miscarriage that I had back in November. It's been a very hard thing to deal with but Harry and I are getting past it. Hermione has known all along and Tonks found out the night I ran to our room crying. I felt you all should know," Ginny finished softly.

Though the three men were surprised by Ginny's revelation, once again there were hugs and words of support for both Ginny and Harry. Though the atmosphere was a bit subdued there was a sense of the shared burden now that the secrets had been revealed.

Remus went to help Tonks in the kitchen to finish preparing dinner while the the rest set the table.

**XX**

The dark cloaked figure looked around the square and not seeing the person he was looking for he headed for the only logical place around, the Three Broomsticks. He glanced through the partially frosted window and saw the man he was searching for.

He went inside and joined the figure by the fire. "I thought you'r lookin fo that Potter kid?" he asked lowly.

"Aye, I were, but it's a col' un out there t'night and I seen 'ide nor 'air o' im so I be comin in for a bit o' a pick me up." came the reply.

"Well ya jus missed im, they war at the Head an lef' rit' b'for me," the second man said.

"Damnation," the Watcher cursed. "I tuk a ten min'et break an I miss em. Well e'll be back tha' fo' shar' an I be a gitten i'm than. Hee Hee, Wha' ol' Lu-sus don' kno won' urt em".

His friend sat down beside him and waved at Madam Rosmerta for a drink, he propped his feet by the fire, tipping off the Watcher had earned him a little of the gold.

**XX**

Harry went into his and Ginny's room after dinner and took out the parchment Aberforth had given him. He stared at it for a long time wondering if he really wanted to open it and read what the old Wizard had to say.

All the feelings of resentment, of abandonment that he had felt following the Headmaster's death came back to him. So much had been left unsaid that he had a hard time believing that the Headmaster had really been his friend.

He felt like he had been treated like a tool, someone or something to be used for an ultimate end and what he felt and had gone through mattered not in the slightest.

As he sat there contemplating the scroll Ginny came in and sat down next to him. She took one look at what he was holding and she put her arm around his shoulders. "What's the matter Dear?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I want to open this and read it," he answered truthfully. "So much time has passed and there were a lot of things left unsettled. What if this leaves me worse off than now and only opens old wounds?" he asked.

Ginny sighed, "Unfortunately the only way to answer that question is to open it," she said softly. "Is that why you didn't say anything to the others about it?"

"Yeah, If they knew they'd be pestering me to read it and I'm not sure I'm ready to do that just yet," he said.

Ginny leaned over and gently kissed Harry on his earlobe. Harry smiled as he hunched his shoulders in response to Ginny's hot mouth touching the sensitive skin of and around his ear.

"Ginny," he said, "You're driving me crazy."

"That's the idea," she breathed huskily.

Her hot breath further inflamed Harry and he placed the Parchment on the trunk by the bed. He then spun around and grabbed Ginny and pushed her down on her back. He kissed her passionately causing her to moan in response.

Ginny's hands began to roam over Harry's body, causing Harry to moan back into her mouth. She found the edge of his jumper and tugged it up wanting to free Harry of the encumbrance of his clothing. Harry's mouth left hers and travelled down onto her neck finding the sensitive spot in the hollow below her ear.

The pleasurable sensations Harry was causing exploded in Ginny. This was one of the things that Ginny loved most about their relationship. The feelings that Harry caused drove her crazy with desire and she loved that they were able to act on them and fulfill their desires.

Ginny finally got Harry's jumper off taking his shirt with it. Ginny felt Harry reaching for hers and she helped him to remove it. Harry quickly made work of unclasping her bra and her breasts were now free to his searching hot mouth.

She felt her nipples harden as his lips laved them into rock hard peaks that were giving her so much pleasure at the moment.

Ginny guided Harry's head to her other nipple wanting it to feel just as good as the first.

"Oh Godric Ginny, I love the way your nipples react to my sucking on them," he moaned.

Ginny moaned back, "I love it too Harry, Don't stop, please don't stop."

Harry reached down and began to remove Ginny's jeans, he wanted her naked and completely open to his touch. Ginny lifted her hips allowing him to get them down to her knees, taking her knickers with them.

The cool air hit her hot moist centre causing the most exquisite sensations to course through her. "Oh Harry," she moaned out.

Harry's kisses began to trail down further and further on her body. As he reached her bellybutton she kicked off her jeans and parted her knees to allow him better access as he trail further. She twined her fingers in his hair and guided him to where she wanted his tongue and mouth to be.

Like the petals of a flower opening, the lips of her dripping sex parted for Harry. His tongue trailed over her clit making her squirm and moan louder. "Oh Godric Harry, that's it, right there love. Please don't stop!"

Harry was more than happy to comply with her request, the hot liquor dripping from her was like Ambrosia to him. He knew he'd never tire of drinking at this well. Ginny's hips thrust up and she held his head tight against her as her first orgasm tore through her body. Rather than being sated she was just further inflamed wanting more of what Harry was giving her.

Ginny then returned the favour, she unbuckled Harry's jeans and she pushed them down, making sure his boxers went with them. She felt his hot hardness against her and she reached down and took it in her hand, stroking it lightly causing Harry to shudder with the overwhelming sensations that she was causing.

Ginny rolled Harry onto his back and she kissed her way down his body. "Sweet Merlin's Mother," Harry exclaimed as Ginny's hot mouth enveloped him. Her hot mouth driving up and down on his throbbing manhood. Harry placed his hand in Ginny's fiery mane and took a handful and tilted her head back slightly so he could look into her eyes.

Her hair was a mess but it framed her face and Harry thought he'd never seen anything that looked so erotic. Her eyes twinkled in the light as her head moved up and down his shaft. Her hands weren't idle either, one was wrapped around his shaft adding to the pleasure she was producing, sliding up and down in synchronization with her head. The other hand trailed beneath and massaged his sack further adding to his pleasure.

"Oh Godric Ginny," Harry groaned out. "That's it, That's it!" he moaned as he felt his muscles clench and he thrust his hips forward as his essence began to pour out in great huge pulses. Ginny took Harry as deep as she could and swallowed every drop.

Harry lay spent for a moment but Ginny's gentle ministrations fired his ardour once more. Harry rolled over on top of Ginny kissing her deeply, his tongue driving deep into her mouth causing her to moan in delight. Ginny felt his still hard manhood sliding along the outside her slit. It's hot hardness spreading her lubricating juices along it's length.

Ginny moaned louder as it worked up and down over her throbbing pleasure nub. Harry repositioned his hips slightly and with the next thrust he entered into her. She gently nipped his shoulder as he did so causing him to groan along with her.

Ginny once again reveled in the feeling of oneness she felt when they were joined as they were now. She wrapped her legs around Harry and forced him to slow down, she wanted their coupling to last as long as possible.

Harry sensed Ginny's desire to prolong their love-making and he did his best to comply. He settled into a deep even rhythm, slowing his pace, making every minute one of sheer ecstasy.

Harry brought one hand up through Ginny's wild crimson tresses sweeping them off her face so he could stare into her eyes. Ginny's smiled as they locked their gaze upon one another. "Oh Harry, that feels so wonderful," she whispered as he slide in and out of her.

Harry could feel the pressure building inside and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Ginny too felt the same as her release approached. The growing fire within her would soon explode forth releasing the tension that was mounting deep within her.

Ginny's eyes fluttered half shut as she reached the edge and plummeted off, the pleasure exploding and filling every micron of her being. As her womanhood spasmed around him Harry joined Ginny in the throes of ecstasy. His release matching hers and the rose together to the heights of their shared pleasure.

Finally they spiralled down, relaxing in each others embrace, physically satiated for the moment. Ginny squeezed Harry in a hug. "That was amazing as always," she said softly.

"Mmmm," Harry replied, too spent to even articulate words, just relishing the afterglow of their lovemaking along with the wonderful feel of Ginny laying against him and her wonderful scent that filled his nostrils.

As Ginny snuggled into his side they both drifted off to sleep.

**XX**

Bella sat by the fire, sipping her tea and reading a book. She had taken to reading to fill the hours of her confinement. In the beginning she had chaffed a little at not being able to move as she pleased but the she realized she really hadn't been able to since she had been married, except now she wasn't being tortured or abused and what a difference that made.

Hestia Jones came in and smiled at her, "Would you like some more tea Dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Thank you," she replied. Bella still had a hard time accepting the kindness of those who watched over her. It seemed so unreal to her, a far cry from her previous life.

Hestia came back shortly with a fresh pot of tea and a plate of biscuits for them to share. She sat down in the chair next to Bella's in front of the fire. "What are you reading now?" she asked.

Bella laughed, a sound she wasn't use to making, as she set the book down. "It's one of those trashy Muggle Romance novels," she replied.

Hestia gave her a conspiratorial look, "Don't tell anyone but I like to read them too," she said with a giggle. "You certainly have been reading up a storm."

"It fills the hours," Bella said.

"Don't worry Dear," Hestia said. "This war can't last forever."

Bella sighed, she sure hoped not and now she wished that Voldemort wouldn't prevail, not that she was sure what her fate would be even if he didn't.

"I noticed you've been reading all our small library, would you like for me to bring you some more books to read?" Hestia asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Bella replied.

"It's no trouble at all Dear, you're much easier to take than the other people we're taking care of," Hestia told her.

"There are others?" Bella asked.

"Oh yes," Hestia said, "And between you and me, I'd much rather be here with you than with them at the other house. We rotate because the others are so hard to take for any amount of time."

"Why's that?" asked Bella.

"They're Muggles and the husband is of the worse sort if you know what I mean, not that the wife is any better but at least she keeps mostly to herself. Then there's their son, my word can that boy eat. Anyway no one can stand to be with them for very long so we switch out all the time. It's much nicer here with you." Hestia explained.

Bella was very touched by the older witches words. Being free of Voldemort and all the darkness that surrounded him sure was different.

Hestia smiled at her, "I think Severus is supposed to be here later," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Bella caught her look and blushed, "Is he?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, I heard Shack saying something to Horatio earlier," Hestia replied.

Bell smiled in-spite of herself, she had started to look forward to the times he visited. They were usually left alone and she felt she could relax around him and just be herself not that she really knew who she was any more. Her life had changed so much recently and for the better she couldn't believe it.

Her times with Severus were something she looked forward to, she didn't have to worry about revealing who she really was because she wasn't sure how Hestia, Horatio and the others would take it.

She tried to think about what she felt for Severus, he had certainly done more than she expected, not that she knew what that was. She had been clutching at straws just trying to save her life.

She knew she was grateful for all he had done for her, saving her life, finding a safe place for her to stay and she also knew she felt better when she saw him. She actually felt excited and had feelings she hadn't had since she had been at Hogwarts and had a boyfriend.

Hestia saw Bella's smile and she was sure she knew what Bella was thinking. She smiled at the younger witch as she watched her facial expressions. "You really seem to enjoy the time he spends with you," she said lightly.

Bella found herself blushing again, "Does it show that much?" she asked embarrassed.

"Just a little Dear," Hestia said, "You smile more after he's been here."

"Do I really?" Bella asked shocked by the revelation.

"Oh yes," replied Hestia, "You obviously enjoy his company and to tell you the truth he's not so standoffish afterwards either. You two seem good for one another."

Bella fell silent thinking about what Hestia had said. She knew she enjoyed Severus' company but she was unsure of what that meant. She just knew she was in no hurry to change things, simply being alive was wonderful enough right now."

Hestia picked up some knitting and began to work, leaving Bella to contemplate their conversation. Bella went back to reading her book, wondering if she would have a happy ending like the heroines in the Muggle romance novels.

**XX**

**A/N:** A lot happening, The Hunters have a lead on the Cup and think they know where the last Horcrux may be.

Ron is unsure about his feelings for Fay and Hermione.

Harry isn't sure he wants to know what Albus has to tell him and Bella isn't sure what she feels for Snape. Sure is a lot of uncertainty floating around.

As always please review.


	55. Chapter 55

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Harry awoke early and looked down at Ginny snuggled up against his side. He was once again taken by her beauty as she slept. He didn't know what he did to deserve her but he was glad she was in his life. He glanced over at the parchment that Aberforth had given him the other night and still couldn't decide if he really wanted to read it or not.

Sighing he wished that things were easier but he knew deep down that life really wasn't that way. Cautiously so not to wake Ginny he reached over and picked it up. It was a bit awkward as Ginny had his one arm pinned beneath her.

He slowly extracted it causing Ginny to shift around slightly and though she didn't wake he saw a small frown form on her face.

He then carefully broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it. There in Dumbledore's neat script he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this then I have taken the final journey and will not take any further part in your quest. I regret that I can not be with you as you work toward defeating Tom but I hope you know that I will be with you in spirit._

_I have a couple of things that I want to tell you that I can only hope will be useful for you in your endeavour to rid the world of Tom Riddle._

_First be open to accepting help from unlooked for sources. You never know when someone will be able to help you especially if it is unlooked for. Those who love and trust you can be a great resource for you and I hope that your relationship with a certain redhead will progress to your satisfaction._

_Second and this will probably be the hardest for you, You need to let Severus help you. I know with your past history you will find it difficult but he wants to see that Riddle is destroyed just as much as you do. I don't know if telling you to trust him will do any good but maybe you can come to accept his help anyway. He was a friend of you mother's while they were students at Hogwarts and for all his faults he loved her and regretted the loss of her friendship more than anything else._

_Other than that all I can do is wish you good luck and I know you can prevail._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

As Harry read he smiled when he got to the part about "the certain redhead" and he thought he had done pretty good in accepting help unlooked for, The Twins and Tonks and Remus certainly filled that description.

His smile faded when he reached the second recommendation. How in the world could Albus expect him to accept help from Snape was beyond him. He felt his anger rising and he crumpled up the parchment and threw it across the room. In doing so he woke Ginny.

What's wrong?" she asked coming immediately awake.

"I opened that damn letter from Dumbledore," he said fiercly.

"I take it that you didn't like what he had written," Ginny said matter-of-factually.

Harry chuckled ruefully, "You could say that," he answered.

"May I read it?" she asked.

"Yes, I said I'd never keep anything from you," he replied. Harry grabbed his wand, "Accio Parchment," he said.

The crumpled letter flew back across the room and he grabbed it out of the air. He did his best to flatten it for Ginny and he handed it to her. Ginny read it through and Harry could tell when she got the the part about the redhead when he saw her smile. He also knew when she read the part about Snape when the smile slid from her face.

When she was done she looked at Harry, "Not very informative is it?" she said succinctly.

Harry had to chuckle. She cut right to the heart of the matter.

"And this part about letting Snape help you, I can't believe he even had the guts to put that in there," she added.

She looked at Harry sympathetically, "It doesn't change anything Harry. You still have to finish what you set out to do. You don't have to accept help from anyone you don't want to."

Harry's anger abated, he knew Ginny was right. He still had a job to do and without Albus there interfering he could do it as he saw fit. Obviously there was more to Snape than met the eye but that didn't mean Harry had to utilize that resource if he didn't want to.

"This is why I really need you Ginny, you can see things impassionately and help me when I can't," he said truthfully.

Ginny smiled at him, "Thank you dear," she said.

Harry leaned over and took her into a hug. "Just one more reason I love you so much. I know I'm useless without you."

Ginny laughed, "I'm glad I'm indispensable," she said. "Come on, now that we're up we might as well get breakfast."

**XX**

Charlie and Sarah had just returned from their honeymoon in Romania. They had delayed in taking it because of demands on their time and the coming holidays.

They were settling back into the Lair and were now trying to determine what to do with his things they had brought back, not that he had all that much. He had been able to sell most of the furniture that he had accumulated while he lived there. They had received much better pieces when Willow had left them almost all the furniture when the bought the Dragon's Lair.

The only piece that he had kept was a Rocking Chair that he had made and that he was quite proud of. It had a Dragon motif carved into the seat back and he thought it fit perfectly into their home. The rest was just assorted bric-a-brac, mementos of his time working with the Dragons.

They had finished unpacking and Charlie had placed the Rocker in front of the fireplace. Sarah had immediately claimed the seat for herself, sitting down in front of the fire and draping a quilt over her legs and lap.

Charlie had gone to get himself a drink bringing back the bottle of Old Ogdens and sat down in the chair next to Sarah, smiling at her about her claiming the Rocker.

"Would you like one too?" he asked holding up his glass of Firewhiskey.

Sarah smiled at him, "No thank you dear," she said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "It's not like you to turn down a drink," he said playfully.

"Well I'd better not," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Pregnant women should refrain from drinking too much alcohol," she replied.

Charlie was taking a sip of his Firewhiskey when her words sunk in causing him to freeze with the glass at his lips. He looked at her gobsmacked.

"You're! You're!," he stuttered.

"Yes Charlie," she replied with a laugh.

Charlie broke into a huge grin, "That's fantastic," he said. "When's the baby due?" he asked.

"Well I'm about three months along, so that means we should have a July baby," she replied.

Charlie was taken aback, "A Baby," he said softly.

Sarah chuckled at his reaction, she knew that Charlie had told her before he met her he never figured he's ever have children but since they had gotten together he had dreamed of having a family. Charlie sat there staring into the fire, a smile plastered on his face.

"Just wait till we tell everyone," he said. "This is fantastic!" he repeated.

"Yes Dear," Sarah said with a smile.

"When should we tell everyone?" he asked.

"Why don't we have everyone to dinner on Sunday and tell them then," Sarah said.

"What about your parents?" Charlie asked.

"The Pub closes early enough that they'll be able to make it," Sarah said.

"I'm glad, we can tell them all at once." Charlie said.

He sat there silent for a couple of moments. "I guess I'd better start converting the spare room into a nursery," he said.

"We have plenty of time," Sarah said shaking her head.

"Six months will fly by before you know it," Charlie replied sagely.

Smiling at her husband Sarah got up and went over and sat in his lap. Charlie wrapped his arms around here, hugging her tight.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Happy doesn't begin to cover it," Charlie replied. "I have a wonderful wife, a beautiful home and we're going to have a baby, what's there not to be happy about?"

Sarah rested her head on his shoulder, "These are uncertain times," she said softly.

"I know my love but we can't stop living or the darkness will have won without a fight," he said to her.

Sarah cuddled deeper into Charlie's embrace. "Thank you, Love," she whispered.

Charlie and Sarah sat cuddled together until late into the evening, relishing the glow of their love and the knowledge that they were bringing a new life into the world.

**XX**

Tonks and Remus prepared to leave for their visit to the Ministry of Magic. They hoped to get in touch with Kingsley Shacklebolt and find out if they could gain access to the Minister's office to see if the Cup was there.

Tonks was unsure if they would be able to get the Cup but this was considered more of a recon mission than an actual attempt to snag the Horcrux.

Finally 5:30 rolled around and Tonks knew that almost all of the workers would have left for the day. She knew that as the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, Kingsley usually stayed late, working undisturbed by the normal business of the Ministry.

Everyone watched in anticipation as they made their way outside, "Remember," Harry said. "Don't take any chances, just get in see if the Cup is there and get out without drawing any attention to yourselves," he directed.

Remus smiled, "He thought Harry sounded a lot like James did when they had planning to prank the Slytherins.

"OK Harry, we know the plan," said Tonks. She was a little on edge just like she always was before leaving on a mission for the Aurors.

With a final nod she and Remus Apparated away.

**XX**

From all appearances it looked like the new Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse was under an _Imperious Curse_ and in Riddles control. The edicts and restrictions he was issuing were becoming more and more onerous to the Wizarding public. The Aurors were finding themselves more and more handcuffed in dealing with the Death Eaters and morale was at an all time low.

Kingsley sat at his desk trying to decide what he should do next. He thought about resigning, he knew that the Order counted on his inside information of the Ministry, but his position was becoming more untenable by the day.

It was after hours and he was surprised when a strange looking young witch knocked on his door. "May I help you?" he asked.

The witch entered his office and shut the door behind her. Then Tonks transformed back into herself shocking Kingsley. Tonks held a finger to her lips indicating for him to remain silent while she wordlessly cast a Muffalato spell.

"I don't have much time King but I need some information," she said hurriedly.

"Don't you know there's an arrest on sight order out on you, " he said.

"Yeah I kind of figured," she said with a grin, "But I had to see you."

Kingsley looked at her with a thousand questions racing through his mind, "What do you need?" he asked.

"Have you been in the Minister of Magic's office lately?" she asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Has a silver cup shown up there?" she asked.

Kingsley nodded, "Yeah that toady Umbridge gave him one recently and it sits on the shelf right behind his desk," he replied.

"Any chance on getting in to see it?" she asked.

"Maybe, but it will be risky," he answered.

"Good," Tanks said with a grin, "I'd hate for it to be dull and boring."

Kingsley stood up, "Better change your appearance," he said. "Someone young and looking like they're applying for a job."

Tonks morphed her appearance until she looked like a young twenty-something blonde. "How does this look?" she asked.

"You look great," Kingsley said. "Do you have a name in mind in case I need to introduce you to anyone?"

"Sheila McDowell," Tonks answered. "She's a Muggle that knows my dads family," Tonks said at his look.

"Are you alone?" he asked next.

"No, Remus is down in the lab with Abigail. We had hoped she'd have some Poly Juice Potion but she was out so I came up here on my own," Tonks explained.

Kingsley led her out into the hall and they made their way to the lifts. Since it was after hours they didn't run into anyone. They got out at the Minister's floor and Kingsley led her down the Hall. They went down the hall and made turned the last corner. Sitting at the Minister's secretary's desk was a gray-haired witch. She seemed to be just packing up as if getting ready to leave and Kingsley was about to signal Tonks to go back when the woman looked up and smiled at Kingsley.

"Hello Kingsley," she said. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked.

Kingsley smiled back at her, "Hi Miranda," he said. "I was just showing around my friend Sheila McDowell and thought as a treat I'd let her peak into the Minister's office."

Miranda smiled knowingly, "Something to tell the folks back home?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Tonks in a small town accent. "No one will believe it but I thought it'd be somethin special, ya know."

"Well I shouldn't but a little peek won't hurt," Miranda said. She walked over and opened the door.

Tonks was happy to see she didn't seem to need any spell or unlocking charm to get in.

"Please don't touch anything, the Minister is quite picky about his things," the old witch said.

Tonks stepped into the room while Kingsley stayed and talked to the secretary. Tonks quickly looked around like she was being impressed by the opulence of the office but she did take an extra look at the shelves behind the desk.

Tonks took a few steps in but halted when she noticed the voices behind her stopped. She looked closely at the Cup from where she stood and it certainly looked like the Cup Harry had described. Tonks could tell that the old witch was getting impatient so with one last look around she exited. "Thank you for allowing me in," she said sincerely.

"Your welcome dearie," said Miranda with a smile.

She and Kingsley quickly made their way to the lifts, "See what you needed to see?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so," Tonks replied, "I'll let my friend make that determination though."

"Yeah, a certain dark haired boy with glasses who happens to have a distinctive facial feature," she said as vaguely as possible in case someone over heard.

When they reached the right floor Tonks got off, "Be careful," Kingsley said.

"You know it," replied Tonks, "You too."

Kingsley nodded as the lift doors shut. Tonks quickly made her way back to Abigail's lab where she was met by a worried Remus.

"How'd it go?" he asked as soon as she entered the room.

"Fine Remus," Tonks said. "Did he behave himself?" she asked Abigail.

"Yes," Abigail replied with a chuckle, "Unfortunately he was a perfect gentleman."

Tonks laughed as Remus looked puzzled. "Well thanks for letting him stay here as we did run into someone and explaining why we had an unregistered Werewolf with us would have been a bit much," Tonks said.

Abigail laughed, "Yes I could see how that could have been problematic," she said. "Do you have enough Wolfsbane?" she asked as they got ready to leave.

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Remus said.

"Bollocks," said Abigail.

Tonks laughed as Remus looked shocked at the older witch's language.

She went back to the cabinet she had before and removed a flask and gave it to Tonks. "I can see you're the responsible one," she said with a wink.

Remus shook his had at the implied slight, he knew it was good natured and Tonks' look made him chuckle.

Tonks gave her friend a quick hug, "Take care Abigail," she said. "Things are looking dicier than ever here, I hope you'll keep safe."

"You know I will," The older witch said sincerely. She then came over and gave Remus a big hug too. "Take care of her, she's one special lady," she told him.

Remus smiled, "Don't I know it," he replied.

Taking their leave they made their way to the Apparation point and made their way back to the camp site.

**XX**

Severus arrived at the Safe House and was greeted by Hestia. "Good Evening Severus," she said with a smile.

"Good evening Hestia," he said in reply.

Hestia took his cloak from him, "Bella is in the parlour," she informed him. She noticed he had a couple of books with him. "I'll leave you two alone," she added with a knowing look.

Snape entered the parlour and saw Bella sitting by the fire in her usual place. She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at him. Though he didn't smile in return he found that he liked being able to make her smile like she was doing right now.

"Bella," he said in greeting.

"Good Evening Severus," she said in reply.

"I have a couple more books for you," he said as he sat down in the chair next to hers and handed them to her.

Bella took the offered books and glanced at the titles. They were a couple more of the Muggle Romance novels that she had been devouring lately. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him but only said "Thank you, I'm sure I'll enjoy them."

Snape's voice caught a little, "I, ah, I hope that you do," he replied.

Bella smiled, she had never seen Severus look so uncomfortable and she silently wondered where he got them.

"Tea?" she asked. "Or would you prefer something a bit stronger?"

Severus hesitated, what he really wanted was a large Old Ogden's right now but he didn't think that would be a good idea. "Tea will be fine," he replied.

Bella poured their tea and passed a cup to him. "Biscuit?" she asked as she offered the plate to him. Much to her surprise he took a couple and began to eat them.

"How goes the war?" she asked him.

"Not well I'm afraid. Now that Thicknesse has been Imperiused, the Dark Lord is growing bolder. He will have total control at the Ministry soon," Severus said. He is also furious that he hasn't been able to find you," He added.

The smile left Bella's face and she stared into the fire. " A couple of months ago I wouldn't have cared if he had, now I find myself praying that he does not," she said lowly.

"You? Pray?" asked Snape incredulously.

"Yes, and I'm almost as surprised as you Severus," she said. "But I find comfort in it. It's something I haven't done since the first year of my so called marriage. My prayers weren't answered then but maybe this time they will."

Bella shook herself, "But enough of melancholy things. What else is happening?"

"The Dark Lord is frustrated by the lack of progress in finding Potter," Snape said. "Though Lucius says he has a lead nothing has come of it yet."

"Do you think that boy can really defeat him?" Bella asked intently.

Snape sighed, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. Albus certainly thought so and he gave him some information that supposedly will help him do so," he replied.

"What information?" Bella asked.

"Albus wouldn't share that with me," Snape said sadly. "How he expected me to help when he wouldn't tell me I don't understand. But Albus always had his reasons even if he didn't explain it to anyone else," he added.

Bella looked at Severus closely and saw his inner turmoil. "What about you Severus? What is your hope for the future?"

"Me?" he asked in surprise. Sighing he said lowly, "I don't really know Bella. Long ago through pride and foolishness I made a huge mistake. My arrogance and stupidity coast me that which I had held most dear. I haven't really thought of anything but defeating the Dark Lord since then. I haven't looked past that."

Bella nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sincerely.

Severus looked at her and he saw her genuine concern, "Not tonight Bella, maybe someday but not right now."

Bella saw his deep hurt and she understood. "Do you play Chess?" she asked changing the subject.

"I haven't played in a long time," he replied.

"Me neither," she said with a smile. "Want to see who has forgotten the most?"

Snape considered it for a moment and then said with a soft chuckle, "Why not."

Bella smiled wider at him and he felt his heart jump a little at seeing it.

Bella fetched the set and prepared the board for the game, At least for now they had each others company, two broken lost souls amid the turmoil that swirled around them. For now they had a respite from that and could just enjoy the time they spent together.

**XX**

Tonks and Remus returned to the camp site and were greeted by the others who looked at them expectantly.

"Well is it there?" asked Harry.

"Let me sit down at least," Tonks said with a laugh.

Harry sat back and let out a huge breath of air, trying to control his impatience. Ginny smiled at him and came over, stood behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed back into Ginny's loving ministrations. "Thank you Love," he whispered.

"Your welcome," she whispered back as she kissed the top of his head.

Hermione smiled at Ginny who smiled back, both knew how impatient Harry could be and the fact that Ginny could calm him so fast was humorous to Hermione.

The Twins grabbed Butterbeers for everyone except Ginny who declined again. Hermione shot a glance at her but Ginny just shrugged it off, she'd tell everyone about her pregnancy in her own time. Right now she didn't want to put up with all the expected resistance of her staying on the hunt. Her place was with Harry and that's where she intended to stay till it was physically impossible.

Remus and Tonks finally settled in and relaxed.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"I was able to get a look in the Minister's office but only for a brief moment. There is a cup there and it looks like what you described but I wasn't able to look at it close up. The closest I got was maybe ten feet," Tonks said.

Harry nodded, "It certainly seems to be the right Cup. The information we have says that's where it should be and there is a Cup there. The question is how do we get it?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at Harry. "The easiest way is probably the best way," he said. "Do you have your father's cloak?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded back to him.

"The question then is when is the best time to do it," Remus said. He looked at Tonks, "Do you think Kingsley can get you back into the office?" he asked her.

"I should think so," Tonks replied. "If we do we should wait for a little bit. There was a secretary there who saw us and I don't think we could use the same story twice."

Harry's impatience showed, Remus thought if given the option he would have left right then and tried to get the Cup. Remus caught his eye and Harry saw his expression and knew Remus was reading him correctly. Sighing he relaxed and Ginny began to massage his shoulders and neck again.

"All right Tonks, how soon do you think we could make the attempt?" Harry asked.

"I think we should do it in about a week, not much more and not too soon. Kingsley said that Thicknesse is starting to crack down and He's sure he's been placed under an Imperious curse and it's only a matter of time till Riddle controls the whole Ministry," she said.

Harry had to concede to Tonks' expertise in matters of the Ministry. Though he didn't want to, they'd wait for the week before they tried to get the Cup.

**XX**

**A/N:** Harry is disappointed in the letter from Albus, once again he feels the Old wizard has let him down. Ginny is the voice of calm and reason, she knows how to keep Harry in line and focused on what is most important.

And what's with Snape? Can he really be changing?

The Hunters have located what they think is another Horcrux but it's in a pretty inaccessible location and can Kingsley hold out long enough to be an aid to Harry and Tonks.

Plus we have another pregnant Weasley, I sure hope things go smoothly for Sarah and Charlie.


	56. Chapter 56

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-six**

Waiting the week Tonks suggested was pure agony for Harry, he wanted to go as soon as possible but he did understand her warning of caution. He just didn't like it.

Soon enough the day arrived that Tonks had set as the day they would make an effort to steal the Cup. Harry watched the clock most of the morning till Ginny took him out for a walk to keep him distracted.

Hermione smiled as she watched them go, knowing that Ginny would take care of calming Harry down but she might have been a little shocked at what she actually did.

Ginny took Harry a short way behind the tent and started out by kissing him soundly. Harry moaned into her mouth as her tongue probed into his and fired his passion. Harry knew he'd never tire of Ginny and the way she could fire him up.

The next think he knew Ginny was rubbing his manhood through his jeans causing him to grow hard under her ministrations. Harry began to reciprocate by massaging her breasts through her jumper. He could feel her nipples grow hard and her pinched them firmly causing her to moan in return.

Ginny spun Harry around and pushed him up against a nearby tree. She gave him her blazing look that her was coming to know so well as she dropped to her knees and though it was quite cool out her unzipped his jeans to gain access to his throbbing manhood.

Harry sucked in air as the cool air hit his hot erection but then Ginny's hot mouth enveloped him causing him to groan out her name.

Ginny went quickly to work and her head bobbed up and down his shaft, she swirled her tongue every time she got to the top before plunging back down swallowing as much of him as she could fit.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry moaned. He looked down and stared at Ginny as she took him into her mouth. He found it so erotic to watch her as she licked and sucked his manhood. He was mesmerized by her radiant hair as it floated about her head as she moved it back and forth as she brought him closer to his climax.

His eyes drifted shut as his head fell back against the tree. "Oh Ginny!" he moaned out. "That feels so bloody fantastic," he groaned lowly.

Ginny chuckled adding an extra element of vibration to her ministrations. Her hands weren't idle either, one was wrapped about the shaft adding fiction as it slid up and down in time with her mouth, the other was massaging his sack through his jeans, heightening the sensations he was feeling.

Harry could feel the pressure building in his groin as Ginny increased her tempo. He reached don with one hand and laid it gently on her head. The silky texture of it added one more element of pleasure to what Harry was experiencing.

Finally Harry couldn't take it any longer and he felt himself explode into Ginny's eager mouth. She drove her mouth as far down his shaft as she could and received his essence in her throat.

Harry was spent and he relaxed against the tree as Ginny slowly kept up her ministrations as Harry softened. Once she was able she tucked his member back into his jeans and stood up next to him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and drew her against him, kissing her deeply. "Godric, Ginny," he said. "You sure know how to turn me inside out." he said with a low chuckle.

Ginny smiled at him, "Feel better?" she asked.

"Better? How could I not feel better. Every time it seems to get better and better than before," he said to her, staring into her eyes. Harry was taken by the way the light twinkled in them, her smile shining through her eyes too.

He hugged her tightly overwhelmed by the love he felt for her. Looking deep into her eyes he ran his hand down through her hair and along her cheek, revelling in the soft smooth silkiness of both her hair and skin. Ginny stared back, their eyes locked. No words were needed at the moment as the love they felt was enough for the both of them.

Ginny finally broke eye contact and rested her head against Harry's chest. She took his hand and placed it up under her jumper touching her skin on her belly.

Harry felt the warm wonderful feeling he had felt before and this time he knew it was the life that grew within her. Ginny could feel it though Harry's hand and she smiled at the knowledge they shared.

"As weird as it sounds Harry," Ginny whispered, "I am so happy right now."

Harry kissed the top of her head, breathing in the wonderful flowery scent that he had come to associate with her. "I am too," he whispered back.

Ginny let go of his hand and took both of hers, placing them on his cheeks, drawing his lips down to hers, kissing him tenderly.

Harry returned the kiss, this wasn't a kiss of passion it was a kiss of eternal love that they held for one another. After what seemed an eternity they broke their kiss and hand in hand they made their way back toward the tent, it would soon be time for Harry and Tonks to leave for the Ministry of Magic.

Finally it was time to leave, it was late enough that almost all the normal Ministry workers would be gone for the day bit Kingsley should still be their. With a last kiss from Ginny and a wave to the others Harry and Tonks Apparated away.

Tonks and Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic, the way things were going they didn't have much time before it would be next to impossible to get in undetected.

The arrived at the Auror Apparation point and as promised by Kingsley there was no guard.

"We have about half an hour Harry," Tonks said hurriedly. "Better put you cloak on now."

Harry took his Invisibility Cloak out and put it on, as he raised the hood he disappeared completely. Tonks nodded in satisfaction and morphed her features into Gawain Robards.

"That's just plain freaky," Harry whispered to her.

Tonks just chuckled, "Yeah but it's way better than using Poly Juice, it can't wear off."

Tonks and Harry made their way quickly up to Kingsley's office. She hoped he was free and would be able to help get them up and back into the Minister's office.

Their luck was holding so far as they were able to get up to his office unseen and his door was open.

Tonks entered and after giving Harry enough time to enter she closed the door.

Robards?" Kingsley said in surprise but he was more shocked when Tonks morphed back into herself.

"Hey King," she said nonchalantly.

"What are you doing back here? I got your message but couldn't believe you'd actually risk coming back here with all the new security," he said.

"I need to see that Cup one more time," she said urgently.

"What's so special about that Cup?" Kingsley asked.

"I can't tell you King," Tonks said.

Kingsley looked at her sceptically.

"Really King, you're better off not knowing for now. Please, it's really important or I wouldn't ask," Tonks pleaded.

Kingsley shook his head and muttered, "The things I do without knowing why. All right," he said. "Don't transform back into Robards. I'm pretty sure he's still in the building right now," he admonished.

Tonks grinned at Kingsley, "Guess it's a good thing I didn't run into him."

"Can you transform into anyone else in your department?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" Tonks asked.

"No visitors are allowed after hours any more," Kingsley said. "Another one of Thicknesse's new policies."

Tonks morphed into a mousy blond, "I'm a little taller than her but I know her best," Tonks said.

Tonks opened the door and paused till she felt Harry slip past her. Kingsley gave her a strange look. "Just thinking," Tonks told him to cover her action.

They moved quickly to the lifts and made their way up to the Minister of Magic's floor.

Kingsley poked his head out to make sure the coast was clear before he motioned for Tonks to exit. The door shut almost immediately behind her and she wasn't sure if Harry had made it off the lift till she felt a subtle tap on her arm and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just hope we can still get in," Kingsley said. With the new security they've been restricting access to a lot of places."

They made their way down the corridor without seeing anyone and the secretary's office was clear. Kingsley softly knocked on the door and when he received no response he tried opening the door. Kingsley smiled at her as he swung the door open.

Tonks followed him into the office and quickly made her way behind the desk. She made a big show of looking at the Cup carefully. She felt Harry tap her arm again and she headed back toward the door. She started to exit but stopped and turned back towards Kingsley.

"Thanks King but I'm pretty sure that's not the Cup we're looking for," she said as she watched the Cup rise from the shelf and disappear beneath Harry's cloak. She stalled a bit longer till she felt Harry slip past her once again.

Kingsley just shook his head and hurried Tonks from the room. They got back on the lift and Tonks began to think that they just might make it out of the Ministry free and clear.

Tonks' breath caught when the Lift stopped at the next floor and Gawain Robards got on. He saw who he thought was Miranda Pike and he scowled. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Shite!" thought Tonks but as she opened her mouth to reply Kingsley cut her off.

"I had her doing some work for me," Kingsley said.

Robards turned to Kingsley, "You know personnel requests are to come through department heads," he said affronted.

Kingsley looked at him, "As head of the MLE I have the authority to use any personnel I deem necessary in departments under my jurisdiction."

Still scowling Robards said, "Yes sir, but I'm supposed to be kept in the loop."

As the Lift descended Tonks hoped that no one would bump into Harry. She shifted over slightly, blocking the corner where she was sure he stood.

The Lift stopped and as the door opened Kingsley motioned for Tonks to leave while he kept talking to Robards. Tonks left quickly and she felt Harry right behind her. Checking her watch she saw they only had a few minutes to get to the Apparation Point and get away before the guard was to return.

They turned the last corner and the coast was still clear, fifty more feet and they'd be away. They walked swiftly and were just about there when she heard someone behind them.

"Stop!" she heard behind them.

Tonks stopped but she put her hand into her robe and on her wand. She then turned to see who was there. It was some Junior Auror who she didn't recognize.

"Oh it's you Miranda," the young Auror said. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"I had to see Shacklebolt," she answered as they walked up to the guard desk.

The young Auror looked around, "I wonder where Walters is?" he asked. "I'm supposed to relieve him at Ten," he added as he checked his watch. "I'm a little early, I want to make a good impression."

Tonks smiled at the young man hoping to get away before anyone else showed up.

"I'm supposed to log anyone in or out," he said slowly as if unsure of what to do.

Tonks held her breath knowing if he logged her out it could cause problems for her co-worker.

Then the young Auror just shrugged, "You'd better get going. I'm not on duty for a few more minutes anyway. It's not my problem if the logs are wrong on someone else's shift," he said with a laugh.

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief and stepping to the Apparation point, she felt Harry tap her arm. With a wave to the young Auror she and Harry Apparated away.

**XX**

Dinner had been a quick subdued affair, Sarah was still feeling the time difference from Romania and felt like taking a nap. She had gone back into the bedroom to get a few things to put in the wash and when she returned to the kitchen Charlie was missing.

She did a quick look around in the house but didn't find him and she was just starting to get annoyed when she noticed out the back window that there was a light on in the shop / potting shed.

Sarah smiled to herself, she grabbed a coat and went out towards the shed. She slowly opened the door and she found Charlie busy working on a woodworking project.

"What cha making?" she asked with a smile.

Charlie smiled back, "Come take a look," he said.

Sarah made her way over to the work bench where Charlie had a set of plans unrolled. It took her a moment to figure the blueprints but the item finally made sense to her. "It's a cradle!" she exclaimed.

"That's right," Charlie said with a smile.

Sarah kept staring at the pieces that Charlie had all ready cut out. "I don't understand," she said with a small frown on her face. "You seem to have too many pieces."

Charlie chuckled, "That would be true if I were only building one cradle," he replied.

Sarah's face lit up, "You're making one for Bill and Fleur, aren't you?" she asked.

"That's right," Charlie replied. "It's easier to make two at the same time than one right after the other."

Sarah smiled at her husband, "That's great dear, I'm sure they'll love it."

Sarah went back in the house and made some hot chocolate for them. She then took the mugs back to to the shop and she sat there watching Charlie work on the cradles. She had to smile, he was working diligently but he had a small smile of his own as he worked.

It filled Sarah with a wonderful warm feeling, watching her husband build the cradles out of wood by hand. She could see the wood coming to life in Charlie's hands as he shaped and fitted the pieces together.

As the hours passed she began to tire and Charlie had to catch her mug as it began to fall. Finally he picked her up and carried her back into the house. Sarah had her arms wrapped around his neck and a tired smile on her face. She loved the way Charlie treated her and doted on her. Carrying her back to the house was just one example of his doing so. Feeling loved and contented, Sarah snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

**XX**

Arthur and Molly sat in the parlour after dinner. Molly was busy knitting another baby sized jumper while Arthur pondered all the happenings at the Ministry. He and Kingsley had talked privately and both agreed that it looked like they wouldn't be able to remain at the Ministry much longer.

Arthur sighed, he wished that things weren't the way they were but wishing couldn't change the facts. Thicknesse and many of his cronies were more and more working for Riddle. Their policies were making it hard to hunt for the Death Eaters and those that had been caught seemed to disappear very quickly. Kingsley had told him that after they were turned over to Azkaban they were gone within twenty-four hours and that he couldn't do anything about it because his hands were tied by the new regulations that had been put into place.

"What is it Dear?" Molly asked.

"Just thinking My love," he replied.

"Anything you want to share?" she asked, trying to get Arthur to open up.

"I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep working at the Ministry," he said.

Molly looked at her husband with concern. She knew that things had been rough lately but he hadn't really let he know how bad things really were. She had overheard Bill talking to him over the weekend when they had dinner about how concerned the Goblins were with the happenings at the Ministry. They were very concerned about what they perceived as vague threats of interference of their business.

"What will we do?" she asked him.

"Bill has started making plans for that, he has placed a Fedelius Charm on Aunt Muriel's and in all likelihood we'll have to move there very shortly," Arthur said sadly. "He also is going to do the same for Shell Cottage and the Dragon's Lair."

Molly nodded, "We should probably pack some things up so that we can just grab and go when the time comes," she said softly. "What about Ron?" she asked after a moment. "Do you think he'll be safe at Hogwarts?"

Arthur sighed, "I hope that he'll be safe there and the Minerva would do everything in her power to protect him and any other student that needed it. I'll be sure to mention it at the next Order meeting."

Molly stopped her knitting and stared into the fire, "I wonder how our other children are making out?" she asked lowly.

Arthur looked at his wife and sympathized with her feelings, he too had been thinking of the missing members of their family, those by blood and those they had taken in. Not for the first time and he knew it wouldn't be for the last, Arthur said a silent pray for the ones who were out there, who knows where doing who knew what to try to bring an end to all the turmoil.

Arthur got up and offered his hand to Molly, "Come on Dear," he said softly, "Let's go up to bed."

Molly looked up at him through her tear blurred eyes, "Yes Dear," she said as she took his hand.

Hand in hand they went up to their room where they lay in bed huddled together but sleep eluding them for many hours.

**XX**

Bill stood at the window in the darkened bedroom, he stared out at the restless sea and he thought about how it seemed to mirror their world right now. Unsettled but not in a full blown storm as of yet. He knew that within a day or so they would be having a major storm come blowing in. He wondered if the Wizarding world was headed for the same thing. It certainly seemed so and he and his family had been battening down the hatches trying to prepare to weather the storm as best they could.

He heard a noise behind him and he felt Fleur step up into his back, or he thought with a smile, he felt her bulging stomach. Her hand came up and rested on his shoulder, "What is it Dear?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing and everything," he said with a wry chuckle. "I feel that soon the war will break out fully and I'm hoping that our family will be able to weather it all."

Fleur rested her head on his shoulder too and stared out at the tumultuous ocean and sighed. "I know, I pray that our child will be born in a world free of off this hate and destruction. I hope that some way can be found to return peace to us all."

Bill turned and took her into an embrace, "I know my love, I hope that it can come to pass. If my guess is correct it is all up to Harry and the ones he took with him. I pray that they are successful and we will have that peace you want. I just hope the price isn't too high," Bill said sadly.

"Come back to bed," Fleur said as she tugged at his hand.

With one last look out the window he let himself be led back to their bed. Fleur cuddled into his side as best she could, she was five months pregnant and her belly was now starting to show. She loved the feeling of the life growing in her but she did worry about the world their child would be coming into.

Bill pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly. They snuggled together but didn't speak, both thinking of the unsure future that faced them and the Wizarding World and ultimately the whole world, for if Riddle prevailed it would eventually spill out into the Muggle world too.

A little later Bill was aware of Fleur's breathing changing as she slipped off to sleep. He looked at her beautiful face, relaxed in slumber and he hoped that he would be able to protect her and their unborn child. Much later he joined her in sleep but it wasn't restful. His worries intruding into his sleep and making him uneasy even in slumber.

**XX**

Harry and Tonks returned with the Cup to the camp site, breathing a sigh of relief with their narrow escape. They both hoped that Kingsley wouldn't have any problems, though as head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department he was technically Robards boss. Though Robards wasn't above going out of the chain of command himself and complaining direct to the Minister of Magic.

Tonks transformed herself back to normal though just for funshe changed her hair to a nice Weasley red.

They all looked at her as Harry and her entered the tent. Remus just shook his head, it was a little hard to get use to that his fiancée could look so different from minute to minute.

"How did it go?" asked Ginny.

"Pretty well, though we had a tense moment at the very end," Tonks said. She explained about the Junior Auror getting to the guard post early but that he had let them go as they were headed out and he wasn't officially on duty yet.

"Is it really the Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

Harry took out the Cup and placed it on the table. "There's one way to find out," he said as he took out his wand and cast "_Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus". _The brilliant white light shot from his wand and went straight to the Cup.

"I'd say so," said Fred with a chuckle.

"Who gets the Honour?" asked George.

Ginny looked at Hermione, "How about it Hermione?" she asked. "You've been in this longer than anyone but Harry. I think you deserve the Honour."

The Twins immediately agreed, "Yeah, you're next," said Fred.

Hermione looked hesitant.

"Do it," said George softly to her. "It will help, trust us on this."

Hermione nodded and went to get her Dragon-hide Gloves and the Basilisk fangs. When she returned she stood staring at it for several moments with everyone watching here in anticipation. She appeared quite nervous to begin with but as they watched a look of fierce determination came over her. She raised her arm and stabbed down through the centre of the Cup. The familiar black smoke and keening wail started and with added determination she raised her arm and stabbed again driving the fang deeper through the Cup.

As fast as it started the smoke and wailing ceased. Shaking a little and a sheen of sweat on her brow, Hermione dropped the fang on the table and fell back into the chair behind her as she took a deep breath. Then a smile crept upon her face, "That felt good," she finally said.

The Twins rushed to her side and began patting her on the back as they congratulated her fro striking a blow against Riddle.

"Do they all do that?" asked Remus.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"That smoking and wailing," Remus said.

"So far they all have," she replied.

As Harry watched his head began to throb and his scar pulsed with pain. He hadn't felt anything like that since Riddle had fled his body and slammed shut the tenuous connection almost two years ago.

Harry was able to stifle any outward reaction but Ginny could tell something had happened, so in-tune had she become with Harry. She looked at him questioningly and he mouthed "Later" to her not wishing to share what had happened with the others.

Ginny came over and sat down with him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, letting him know that she knew that like everything else now, they would deal with it together.

XX

**A/N:** Another Horcrux down one more to go. It seems that most are feeling the approaching storm. Will they survive when it breaks out in full force or will they lose people they hold dear?

_Deprehensio Atrum Veneficus,_ - Detect Dark Magic

As always please review.


	57. Chapter 57

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-seven**

The rest of the week progressed uneventfully for the Hunters. Harry had them move a couple of times just so they didn't stay in one location too long. They had taken to bringing out the Marauder's Map and studying it for possible hiding places.

The Twins were a fount of information about possible hiding places and Hermione was quite busy making a list as they named off places that they thought should be looked at.

They were starting to run low on fresh food again so later that afternoon Harry decided that they'd take another trip to resupply. It was finally decided that He, Ginny and Hermione would go. The Twins were off taking naps as they had stayed up very late working on expanding their knowledge of Hogwarts and it secret passages and Tonks was tending to Remus who was still feeling the effects of the recent full moon.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione Apparated to Hogsmeade to restock their supplies again. Tonks watched them go and was a bit concerned as they continued to return to the same place and though they did so on a random schedule, they were becoming predictable which wasn't good. She really needed to talk to Harry about it, being predictable while trying remain unobserved was a really poor idea.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade and made their way to the Edna's Edibles. Unseen by them a figure who had been lounging against the wall slowly got up and headed away.

Harry and the girls had a good time wandering the aisles as they gathered up the essentials they needed and had a fun time teasing each other about different things in the shop.

It was getting dark as they left the shop and headed over to the Hogs Head. Aberforth greeted them as they came in and seated them at a table.

When he brought their drinks over Ginny said "Hi Abe, any news?"

"Sorry," he said, "I haven't heard from anyone lately. Though the news on the street is that all infected humans are to report to the Ministry for registration.

Hermione looked perplexed, "Infected Humans?" she asked.

"Yeah, all Werewolves, Vampires and the like," Abe said.

Harry shook his head, "Why? That's so stupid!"

Aberforth looked at him sadly, "Registration has always been a means of control. Whether it's people or things, governments always state it's for the public's own good but then it's a slippery slope to a totalitarian regime."

Abe idly wiped a nearby table. "I've never seen the registration of anything lead to something good," he added. "Even something that seems benign is used to generate control or money."

Ginny nodded as they finished their butterbeers. "Well if you see anyone please let them know we're OK."

"Sure thing," Aberforth assured them.

They bundled up against the cold December winds and made there way outside. They headed for the edge of town to Apparate away from prying eyes. As they walked they failed to notice several shadows that began to stalk them down the street.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry caught some movement and he saw a spell come flying towards them straight at Ginny. Without thinking he shoved her out of the way and took the spell himself. He screamed out in pain as the blackness descended on him.

Ginny immediately returned fire as did Hermione. Ginny was like a person possessed. She fired spell after spell with such rapidity it was awe inspiring but to no avail, they were being surrounded.

Ginny shouted out without looking, "Hermione, Go! Get help!"

Hermione didn't want to leave Ginny and the unconscious Harry but she knew they didn't stand a chance as it stood now, so after firing off one last spell she Apparated away.

Ginny redoubled her efforts but she knew she couldn't keep it up indefinitely. The spells coming at her increased in tempo and from more directions. She was forced more and more on the defensive. Suddenly as she reached her limit the spells ceased and she heard someone laugh as they stepped forward so she could see who it was.

Ginny stood over Harry's unconscious body, wand at the ready, facing down Lucius Malfoy and his henchmen.

Lucius sneered at her, "Give it up girl, it's four against one, you don't stand a chance. You're all alone, far from any help. Surrender now and I might let you live long enough to see him die."

Suddenly from out of the darkness to his left he heard, "She's not alone."

Two of the henchmen turned to face the direction the voice had come from. Lucius sneered again, "Big deal two against four."

From his right came "Make that three." And then from behind them came "Four," and then "Five." Hermione then stepped out of the darkness next to Ginny, "How about six."

Lucius' men were glancing about nervously. Lucius looked around and nodded to his men and said "Till next time!" as they Apparated away.

Ginny immediately dropped down next to Harry and began to cast healing spells, staunching the blood flowing out of Harry's wounds. She was joined by Tonks who took out a vial filled with a red potion. Ginny glanced at her and Tonks said "Blood Replenishing Potion."

Ginny just nodded and went back to work casting diagnostic and healing spells.

After a few moments, Harry moaned and began to come around.

The others had gathered around with the Twins keeping guard, watching to make sure no one snuck up on them while the others were concentrating on Harry.

Harry finally opened his eyes and looked around, "Did anyone get the number of that lorry that hit me?" he asked weakly.

Ginny shook her head as she looked at her husband, "The Twins must really be rubbing off on you," she said with a chuckle that was also half a sob.

Remus looked around, "We've got to get going. They may return with reinforcements."

Harry tried to stand but he had great difficulty, he had lost a lot of blood and was very weak and light-headed.

Tonks and Ginny supported him under each arm, got him standing and then with a nod from Ginny, they all Apparated away.

As soon as they got Harry back to the camp site Ginny went back to work on his injuries. The ones to his arms and legs were rather minor but the one to his torso had caused extensive damage.

Tonks also went to work checking for internal injuries as well. She shook her head and asked "What the Hell happened Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny and probably would have blushed if he had enough blood left in him, "I threw myself in front of a curse meant for Ginny," he said with a weak grin. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat too."

Ginny shot a look at him and was heard muttering words, "Git, Idiot, Noble and Prat," being the ones Tonks could make out.

As Tonks probed his side Harry let out a deep groan. "Sorry Harry," she said gently. "Looks like there are two broken ribs along with a bruised lung. Jeez Harry, ever hear of a Shield Charm?"

Harry was sweating profusely and trying not to scream out in pain.

Tonks apologized again, "Sorry Harry, I'll give you the Pain Potion as soon as we're done, but it helps to have you lucid while we're working on you to see what needs to be done."

Harry just nodded weakly and grabbed Ginny's arm. She locked eyes with him, concerned, as he groaned again as Tonks worked on his side.

"Almost done Harry," Tonks said softly.

Finally the pain eased somewhat and Tonks said "There, that's the best I can do for now." She then pulled out a vial of Potion and uncorked it, "Here, you can take the Pain Potion now."

Harry's hand was shaking so badly that Ginny had to hold the vial and administer the potion to him. He nodded his head and looked at both his adjunct Healers, "Thanks," he said weakly.

His breathing eased as the potion took effect and his eyes drifted shut. Ginny sat down by the bed holding Harry's and she finally let the tears come.

Tonks came around and hugged Ginny, "He'll be OK, he's strong and he's got a great reason to get better quickly," Tonks said tenderly.

Ginny looked puzzled and Tonks looked at her sympathetically, "You, you git," she said with a low laugh.

This just made Ginny cry all the harder, "Why Tonks? Why'd he do it? Why did he step in front of that curse? He could have died!"

"Oh come on Ginny, you know why, it's because he loves you, more than anything in this world. He'd give his life for you and he almost did."

Ginny's tears continued to flow, "And I'd do the same for him," she said with a sob.

"And he knows that Ginny," Tonks said softly. She made Ginny lay down next to Harry and gave her a dose of Sleeping Draught. Ginny cuddled into Harry's side and soon drifted off to sleep.

Tonks sat and watched over them, periodically checking Harry's condition. Even though his vitals continued to progressively get better and he was resting comfortably, she wanted to keep an eye on him for a while.

Remus came in after a while to spell her so she could get something to eat and get some rest. Before she left they both looked down on the sleeping couple. Tonks felt like she was intruding even though Harry and Ginny were just sleeping. There was a sense of intimacy the way they were cuddled together. As Ginny had snuggled into Harry's side he had unconsciously wrapped his arm around her.

There was just something about the way they looked together that just looked so right, but if asked Tonks knew she wouldn't have been able to say what that was.

With a gently shove Remus pushed her towards the doorway, "Go, Eat," he said. "I've made my World Famous Chicken."

Tonks laughed at the memory of the night she had first called it that, it seemed so very long ago.

**XX**

Arthur sat at his desk going through some paperwork, a large amount of Muggle baiting objects had been appearing lately. The big thing right now was keys, disappearing keys, keys that grew legs and walked away to a different place than where they were put down and keys that changed into other objects. All really quite innocuous but a symptom of a deeper disturbing trend.

He sat contemplating what could be done when a patronus came into his office, it quickly formed into a Lynx and spoke in Kingsley's slow baritone "Arthur, it has begun. You must leave immediately or face arrest. Take your family and go into hiding. Good Luck." When it was finished speaking it faded away quickly leaving a brief after image imprinted in his eyes.

Even before it had faded completely Arthur was already moving, the only thing he grabbed was his cloak, nothing else here in his office was vital or irreplaceable. He hurried out of his office and took the route he and Kingsley had determined weeks before. It used mainly back little used corridors and lead to a back exit point. Arthur saw no one and was glad he and Kingsley had planned for the possibility that such a route would be needed.

Within moments he was clear of the Ministry and able to Apparate home. Molly though surprised to see him knew immediately what it meant. She quickly made her way up to their bedroom and grabbed the bugout bags they had prepared. After casting a couple of preservation spells on the pantry they were out the door. Arthur cast a couple more warding spells that Bill had taught him to make the Burrow as impregnable as possible and they Apparated away.

The Darkest of the Dark Days were beginning, the Wizarding World was being turned upside down. All over Wizarding England, arrests were being made and people were going into hiding. The world as they knew it had changed and no one knew if or when it would ever be right again.

**XX**

Harry awoke and he couldn't believe how much pain he was in. The memories of his pushing Ginny out of the way and the spell hitting him flooded back into his mind. He realized what woke him was he needed to use the loo and he tried to roll over to get up but he cried out due to the pain.

Ginny immediately woke up and asked "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Harry flopped back down, fighting the bile that rose in his throat caused by the immense pain he was feeling. Stars were dancing before his eyes and he fought to remain conscious.

Taking a couple of deep breaths Harry eased the pain and was finally able to answer Ginny. "I need to use the loo," he said sheepishly.

As Ginny sat up quickly she inadvertently bumped Harry casing him to cry out again. "I'm so sorry," Ginny said. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain too?"

"Cause I need to use the loo," he growled in frustration.

Ginny took her wand and cast the banishing spell she had learned from the medical text and Harry sighed in relief.

Ginny then eased out bed and went to the table on Harry's side to get him a pain potion. She helped him take it and his pain quickly subsided. "Thank you," he mumbled as the numbing effect of the potion overtook him.

Ginny started to leave and Harry tried to reach out for her, "Where are you going?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, "I'll be right back. You just be a good boy and lay there, OK?"

Harry had no intention of going anywhere. The pain potion Ginny had given him was an extremely powerful one and he knew that even though he didn't hurt any more he probably wouldn't be able to stand up right now. "OK," he answered truthfully.

Ginny hurried over to Tonks and Remus' room. "Tonks?" she called out softly.

Almost immediately Tonks and Remus were at the doorway, "What is it?" she asked.

"Harry just awoke and was in a lot of pain. I gave him the pain potion but I thought you might want to check him over," Ginny said concerned.

Tonks turned to Remus "You go on back to bed, I'll just check on Harry and I'll be back soon."

Ginny and Tonks hurried back into where Harry lay and Tonks took note of which potion Ginny had given him. She frowned, not happy that Harry had been in that much pain.

She took out her wand and began to cast the diagnostic spells. Ginny hovered right behind her and seeing the look on Tonks' face did nothing to reassure her.

Harry looked at her glaze eyed, the effects of the strong pain potion had him in a pretty drugged state. "Hey Tonks," he said with a goofy grin on his face.

Tonks couldn't help but smile at him, once when she had been on a mission she had to take the extremely potent pain potion that Harry had just taken and she reacted the same way. "You just lay there real still and Ginny and I will be right back," she told him.

"OK," said Harry.

Tonks grabbed the medical text then she and Ginny went back into the kitchen. Tonks immediately began to page through the book, skimming page after page quickly.

Ginny could tell Tonks was concerned but she knew enough to let Tonks read and find out what she needed. She'd tell her when she had an answer.

Ginny couldn't tell from Tonks' face what she was finding out and she began to get nervous. Tonks could see the concern on Ginny's face.

Ginny couldn't take it any more, "What is it?" she asked fearfully.

Tonks took a moment considering her answer carefully. "Harry isn't healing as well as he should be. I suspect some kind of residual effect from the spell he took."

"Will he be OK?" Ginny asked.

"The next twenty-four hours will be telling," Tonks answered. "If he starts getting better nothing will have to be done, if not there's a complicated spell I could use but it's tricky, really advanced stuff. I did get some training on it in the Auror Medical Class but I've never had to use it. Normally we take the severely wounded to St. Mungo's," Tonks explained.

Ginny looked at Tonks and knew there was something she wasn't saying, "What's the down side?" she asked.

Tonks took a deep breath, "If I perform the spell wrong I could kill Harry," Tonks said softly.

Ginny nodded and took a sip of her tea to give her time to think. "Harry and I trust you with our lives," she replied.

Tonks nodded in return, "I know Ginny, it's just I never thought it would be like this," she answered. "We'll know in the next twenty-four hours if I'll need to put that on the line."

Ginny rose and went back in to Harry who had fallen into a fitful sleep. It almost seemed he was battling something deep within himself.

Ginny laid back down careful not to disturb Harry and she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Tonks made her way back in to Remus who despite her telling him to had not gone back to bed. She found him pacing back and forth in their room.

"Well What's wrong?" he asked. His concern for Harry written all over him.

Tonks sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not really sure, he's just not healing correctly. It's like something is fighting or blocking his own ability to heal. I have never seen anything like it before," she said.

Remus came over and sat down next to her running his hands through his hair, his agitation evident. "Fine lot of help I've been," he said morosely.

Tonks took him in an embrace, hugging him to her tightly. "You've been here, offering encouragement and support. It may not seem like much to you but I know it's meant a lot to Harry. And who knows what role you may yet have to play."

Remus nodded, "I don't know what I'd do without you Nymph," he said softly. Their eyes locked for a moment and Remus leaned in and kissed her softly. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome," she whispered back with a smile. "Now come on back to bed. I want to snuggle with you for a while more before we have to get up."

Remus returned her smile and dutifully laid back down with his beautiful Nymph. Happy to be with her and counting his blessings that he had her in his life.

**XX**

Kingsley Shacklebolt knew it was time to get out of the Ministry, past time maybe. He just hoped he could get out of the building without being arrested or getting into a fight. He had sent Patronuses off to the few people who he knew to be loyal and would be in trouble in the current clime,he just hoped that they had been able to get away.

Pius Thicknesse had been acting more and more in favour of the Dark Lord and thwarting the MLE at every turn. Death Eaters and suspected Death Eaters had been released more and more frequently under his orders.

Kingsley knew the exits in the Atrium were heavily guarded and he had no hope of getting out there. His only chance was the Auror's Apparition Point but even that was going to be risky.

He had made his way down to the exit corridor and knew it was now or never. He slowly walked around the corner and began down the corridor to the guard desk. The sight that greeted him did nothing to hearten him in the least. There were six guards and they didn't look friendly.

He suddenly heard someone behind him call out his name. "Shacklebolt, wait up a minute, I'd like a word with you."

He turned and saw Abigail Waters the Ministry Potions Master coming towards him. He hadn't had much contact with her since he had been promoted and no longer did any field work. All he really knew about her was she was a good friend and mentor of Tonks.

As she came up level with him he glanced back towards the guard desk. They guards had stood and were now blocking access to the Apparation Point.

"Thanks for waiting," she said with a smile. Still smiling she whispered "Bubble Head Charm,"

Kingsley didn't know what she had planned but he cast the charm as the elderly witch extended her arm revealing a flask she had hidden in her hand. Before any of the guards could react, when they were still fifteen to twenty feet from them, she threw the flask, shattering it at the feet of the guards. They were immediately enveloped in a thick cloud of a dense yellowish smoke. Within moments all the guards lay on the floor unconscious.

Kingsley was shocked.

"Well don't dilly-dally," the elderly witch said with a smile. Casting her own Bubble Head Charm, she stepped forward over the fallen guards.

"What was that stuff?" Kingsley questioned her.

"No time for chit-chat," she said amiably.

As they got to the Apparation Point he asked "Do you have a safe place to go?"

"I'm kind of playing it by ear," she replied still smiling.

Kingsley admired the spunk of the elderly witch. "Grab hold of my arm," he said as he offered it to her.

"Why Kingsley," she said with a grin, "You devil you."

Kingsley smiled back while shaking his head and with a nod to his saviour they Apparated away to the Order Safe House.

**XX**

Dolores Umbridge sat in her office and gloated over the fact that things went well in the next few moments she'd replace Pius Thicknesse as Minister of Magic. Something she'd dreamed for many years and now it was within her grasp.

She was just about to leave to spring her trap when she was interrupted by Percy Weasley, the Special Assistant to the Minister, knocking on her door.

"What is it?" she snapped.

Percy was a little taken aback by her out burst. "Sorry to disturb you Madam Under-Secretary, but you have a visitor," he said.

"Well I'm rather busy at the moment," she said annoyed at being interrupted. "They'll just have to come back later."

"He says it's urgent and must see you now," Percy said. "A matter of vital importance."

"Very well, show him in and then make sure I'm not disturbed," she said sitting back down behind her desk.

Percy left and returned a few moments later with a dark cloaked and hooded figure. He ushered the man into the office, then he withdrew closing the door behind him as he hurried away. He didn't like the feeling he got from the person and figured the further away he was the better.

"What do you want?" Dolores asked irritably.

The figure studied her for a moment and she began to feel very uncomfortable in the silence. Just when she was going to say something to dismiss the figure they spoke.

"It has come to my attention that you have come into possession of something that belongs to me," the person hissed in a low tone.

"What could I possibly have of yours?" she asked contemptuously. Dolores Umbridge didn't like feeling that she wasn't in control of a situation and she certainty felt that way now. Though low and even the man's voice held plenty of menace.

"Who are you? Why are you hooded? Reveal yourself or I'll summon the Aurors!" she said starting to feel a little panicky.

The figure stepped closer and though he didn't lower his hood she could make out two red eyes staring out at her, they were very reptilian and her fear grew.

"You recently came into possession of a Silver Cup that was taken from me and I want it back," the person hissed menacingly.

"Silver Cup? What Silver Cup," she lied stalling for time.

"Do not trifle with me Dolores Umbridge," the figure said.

"I am Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister himself, I am the one not to be trifled with," she said puffing herself up.

The figure gave a low hissing laugh and said "Do not delude yourself, you are nothing."

"I'll show you nothing," she cried as she reached for her wand.

In an instant Voldemort drew his wand and flicked it sending Dolores' wand flying.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is the Cup?"

"Well, not that it's any business of yours, I gave it to the Minister as a gift." She said pompously. "Who are you?" she added fearfully.

Voldemort slowly lowered his hood and stared at her.

Dolores Umbridge felt an icy fear grip her, "But, but, you're not back! You can't be. It isn't possible!" she stammered as she felt her soul freeze.

"Obviously you're wrong," Voldemort hissed evilly. "And I can't have you blabbing that fact about till I'm ready."

"I won't tell a soul," Umbridge pleaded.

"I know you won't," laughed Voldemort. He flicked his wand at the door which opened to reveal a Dementor standing there. It glided in and Voldemort gestured towards Umbridge. "A feast for you," he hissed.

Dolores Umbridge stumbled back till she hit the wall and could go no farther. Her face frozen in horror as the Dementor lowered it's hood to perform the Kiss. Dolores wanted to scream but nothing came out as she felt the cold hands grab her face, bending toward her as blackness engulfed her.

**XX**


	58. Chapter 58

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-eight**

Severus came into the Safe-house and found it crowded with people, mostly Ministry employees and their families. He looked around and was surprised to see Bella helping get everyone organized. She was directing people about, getting them to rooms, making tea and passing biscuits to the children.

He was most surprised with her interaction with the children, she knelt down and talked softly with them, easing their fears, comforting them and giving hugs where necessary. It was a side of her he didn't expect. Who knew she had a soft spot for children.

She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. She smiled at him before giving the young girl she was with a final hug and then she rose and came over to him.

"Hi Severus," she said in greeting.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Thicknesse has started to crack down on the people who have voiced opposition to the Dark Lord so they are going into hiding," she explained.

"Where are they all going to stay?" he asked.

"Some will be staying here and some will be going to the other Safe-house. It will be a bit crowded but at least everyone will be safe," Bella answered.

Up close Severus noticed that her time in the safe-house had been very good for her. Her face was filling out as was her body, she no longer looked starved, the angular features had softened and a hint of the beautiful young girl she had been was emerging out through the lines that now creased her face and the scars both physical and emotional that she wore.

It was in that moment the Severus knew that Bella had come to mean a lot to him. He wasn't sure he could put a name to that feeling yet but he knew wit was there and that he liked it.

He also knew that Lily still had a special place in his heart and always would, but maybe now he could make room for another.

Bella must have noticed something because she gave him a questioning look. "What's up Severus?" she asked.

"We'll talk later," he said.

Bella nodded, "OK," she said and then went back to helping organize the people still milling about in the hall.

Severus was surprised when the little girl she had been helping went and attached herself to Bella by grabbing onto her robes. Though busy Bella smiled down at her before resuming what she had been doing.

Severus marvelled at the casual ease that Bella dealt with the child, she was so different than the cruel and bitter person she had been while she was with the Dark Lord.

Slowly all the people were dealt with, some sent off to rooms upstairs and others were taken to the other Order Safe-house. Finally calm returned to the house.

A little while later Severus found Bella sitting in the rocking chair in the parlour with the young girl curled up in her lap. She was humming softly and the little girl appeared to be asleep. He was taken with the caring look Bella was giving the girl. It was such a loving tender look, something he hadn't believed she was capable of before she left Voldemort.

Severus smiled and a thought flashed into his mind unbidden. It was he, standing in a playground with two children playing on a swingset, calling out to him in laughter, "Watch me Daddy" and a woman who was obviously his wife standing with her back to him as she watched the children, suddenly she turned and smiled at him. To his shock that person was Bella.

As fast as it came the image was gone but he was shocked by the clarity of the vision it left imprinted on his mind.

Almost as if she had experienced it too, Bella suddenly looked up at him as she continued to rock the child and smiled at him. "She was so scared she couldn't sleep but her mother was exhausted so I offered to watch her. Isn't she adorable?" Bella said.

Snape, who had never looked upon children kindly stared at the little girl cuddled up in Bella's lap. Sleeping peacefully, she looked positively angelic, her hair was somewhat in disarray with a few small wisps dangling across her face, her lips were slightly parted and she looked so beautiful in the soft light of the oil lamp.

Severus glanced up at Bella and the soft light illuminated her, accentuating her features but muting the few remaining hard angles. Her face glowed in the lamp light, but there was something more to it than that, something from within shone through and enhanced her beauty.

It wasn't the beauty of a teenage girl like he had seen in Lily but the beauty of a grown woman who had found something and it couldn't be contained. Severus found his heart going out to the woman who sat before him, it fascinated and scared him at the same time. Like a moth to the flame he knew that he could be burnt but part of him wanted to risk it.

Bella stood with the sleeping child in her arms, "I'll be back in a moment," she said softly so as not to wake the little girl.

Severus could only nod as she went past. He knew he was at a crossroads and part of him wanted to flee while she was upstairs, the other part was telling him to stay, that Bella could fill that huge hole in his life and he could have what he had always wanted secretly deep down inside, Love and companionship.

**XX**

Bella carefully carried the girl upstairs and took her into her mother's room, who awoke with a start.

"It's OK," Bella whispered, "I've just brought Emily up to bed, she finally fell asleep."

"Do you want me to take care of her?" the mother asked wearily.

"No you go back to sleep," said Bella softly. "I'll take care of her."

Bella quickly undressed the little girl and slipped on her nightgown. So tired was the little girl that she barely moved during the whole process. Bella tucked her in to the cot beside the mothers bed and after placing a soft kiss on her forehead she started to leave.

"Thank you," whispered the mother.

"It was my pleasure," replied Bella softly.

"Do you have children of your own?" the woman asked.

"No," answered Bella a bit sadly.

"That's too bad," said the woman. "You'd make a great mother."

"Thank you," said Bella with a sad smile.

The woman nodded and fell back asleep before Bella had even left the room.

Bella hurried back down stairs, wanting to see Severus and talk to him about what she had seen in him earlier. She just prayed that he hadn't chickened out and left.

Bella turned into the parlour, a smile on her face but it left quickly when she found the room empty. She figured her worst fears had been realized and the Severus had left. She went to the fireplace and was just about to sit down when the door to the kitchen opened and Severus stepped through carrying a tray with a pot of tea, two cups and a plate of biscuits.

She stared at him as she fell back into her chair and it looked like he was reading her mind.

"I thought you might enjoy some tea," he said to her.

"Yes, thank you," she replied as he set the tray down and took the seat next to hers.

"I thought you had left," she said softly.

Snape looked at her for a moment before he answered, "I did consider it," he said thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"I'm not 100% sure," he replied. "I guess I figured this might be my last chance."

"Last chance?" she asked. "At what may I ask?"

Snape looked at her intently for a moment and she was afraid he wasn't going to answer. He suddenly broke eye contact and looked into the fire. "My last chance at finding someone," he said softly.

"And you think you've found that person in me?" she asked hopefully yet fearfully at hearing his answer.

"I think so," he replied softer still.

Doubt's filled Bella's mind, she stood and began pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "How can you want me?" she said in anguish. "You know what I've done, the acts I've committed," she cried out, tears running down her face.

Severus stood and cut her off as she paced in front of him. He grabbed her by the shoulders but she kept her head down, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"You don't think that I haven't done things I'm not proud of, even ashamed of?" he asked forcefully. "I have done and let much happen that is just as bad as you have done Bella."

He took her face and tipped it up so he could look into her eyes. "But I've come to realize Dumbledore was right, we all deserve a second chance at redeeming ourselves. I've seen you these past months and I know you have more in you than what you did while under the sway of the Dark Lord and his followers, especially Rodolphus.

He took a deep breath, "Tonight was a perfect example of that, the way you treated that child was a wondrous thing to behold, Bella. You still have love and kindness in your heart and even though you've been through hell and done some vile things I don't believe that was the true you."

Bella stared back into Severus' eyes, her own clouded with tears and she felt something she hadn't expected. Forgiveness, Severus was forgiving her and more importantly she found she was forgiving herself.

They both stood there for several moments staring into one another's eyes before they both leaned in and their lips touched, gently at first but then with a growing passion the kiss deepened. Bella felt all her fears, doubts and even the self-hate she had flowing out of her and in it's place she felt love and acceptance filling the void it had left.

Severus too felt his heart opening and filling with love and forgiveness.

Unseen by either, Hestia stood in the doorway and smiled. Bella and Severus had finally found each other and admitted their feelings for one another. She silently withdrew, letting the two broken souls heal each other, knowing somewhere Dumbledore must be smiling because there was a little more love in the world.

**XX**

Ginny awoke to Harry thrashing around on the bed, he was drenched with sweat and moaning in delirium. She immediately got up and ran to get Tonks. She found her sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea.

"You'd better come quick," Ginny said in near panic.

Tonks jumped up and hurried after Ginny back into hers and Harry's room. Her face paled at what she saw. It was obvious that Harry was not getting better and in fact he seemed to have taken a turn for the worse, much worse.

"Go get Remus," she said to Ginny.

Ginny ran from the room to go get Remus, as she did Tonks tried to cast the diagnostic spells on Harry but with his thrashing about she couldn't get a clear reading. She hated to have to hex him in his current state. She knew it could affect the readings and in the worst case it could make matters worse.

Ginny returned in moments with Remus, "What's going on?" he asked. "I couldn't get a coherent answer from Ginny so I knew it had to be pretty bad," he said.

"Can you help hold him still?" Tonks asked. "I need to cast the diagnostic spells but I can't get a good reading with him moving about so much."

Remus tried to get hold of Harry but he seemed to struggle all the more. "Sirius," he moaned out in his delirium.

"It's OK Harry," Remus said softly to him.

Harry's struggling eased, "Sirius?" he asked.

"It's OK Harry," Remus repeated.

"I'm so sorry Sirius," Harry said with a sob.

"I know," Remus said. "You need to lay still," he added.

Remus was finally got Harry under control. Ginny had a flannel she had dipped in cool water and was pressing it to Harry's forehead and running her hand tenderly through his matted hair. Remus could see the concern etched on her face and his heart went out to her.

Tonks cast her spells and shook her head. "I'm afraid that Harry is getting much worse," she said hesitantly.

She looked at Ginny who just nodded at her. "Remus can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" she asked.

"Do you need me?" Ginny asked.

"Not right now Ginny," Tonks said to her kindly. "Stay with Harry for right now, I'll talk to you after I talk with Remus."

Ginny nodded and went back to comforting Harry. He at least seemed calmer right at the moment but Ginny needed to keep refreshing the flannel as it got very warm quickly letting her know that his fever was very high.

Harry seemed to be mumbling but she couldn't understand a word he was saying. It was just too incoherent. Ginny felt very afraid for the first time, she had never seen anyone so sick before in her life. Harry seemed to be burning up from the inside out.

**XX**

Out in the kitchen Remus turned to Tonks. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know Remus," she said sadly. "He has some kind of infection from his wounds but there is something else that is interfering with his healing. It's as if something doesn't want him to get better."

"What can we do?" Remus asked, his concern growing.

I told Ginny about one of the complex healing spells we get introduced to in Auror training but with this added element I'm not sure it will do any good. I'm afraid I'll kill Harry," she said greatly distressed.

"Do you have any idea what this added thing is?" he asked.

"No. it's something I've never encountered before, it's unlike anything I've ever even heard about."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, "I want to try something," he told her.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"I'd rather not say right now. I hope I'm wrong and I don't want to alarm anyone without need," he replied.

Tonks nodded, trust was a two way street and she knew right now she needed to trust Remus. "OK, should I have Ginny leave while we do this?" she asked.

"No, I don't want to alarm her any more than she already is. If we have her leave it will upset her too much, that's even if we could get her to leave," he said truthfully.

Tonks and Remus returned to Harry. Ginny was still trying to cool Harry, at least her touch seemed to be comforting him as he seemed much calmer.

"Ginny could you please step back from Harry for a moment?" Remus asked.

Ginny looked at Remus for a moment before nodding and stepping back from the bed. Remus took out his wand and cast _Homenum Revelio Specialis. _Harry's body gave a small shudder and two small lights appeared over his body.

Remus frowned and cast the counter. He looked very worried, "Thanks Ginny, we'll be back in a few moments, you can go back to tending to Harry."

Ginny stepped back to the bed but looked at Tonks and Remus, "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" she asked with a frown.

Remus looked at her kindly, "Just let me talk to Nymph for a bit to discuss some things and then we'll be back to talk to you. Trust us, we won't keep anything from you."

Ginny's frown soften, "Thanks Remus, I'm sorry if I implied anything different, I'm just worried about Harry," Ginny said softly.

"We know Ginny," he replied.

Tonks and Remus returned to the kitchen, "So what was that all about?" she asked him.

Remus sat down, "You might want to sit down too, dear," he said.

Tonks paled slightly, if Remus wanted her to sit down what he was going to say couldn't be good. She sat down opposite him, "So what is it?" she asked.

Remus looked at Tonks and she could tell he was troubled by what he had to say. "Just say it," she told him.

Remus took a beep breath, "It seems that Harry is a Horcrux for lack of a better word. Though he isn't a true Horcrux it seems he has a piece of Riddle's soul attached to his."

Tonks looked at him in shock, not believing what she was hearing. "How could Harry be a Horcrux?" she asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, He's not a true Horcrux as technically that's an object that the maker has used Dark Magic to bind a piece of his soul into. In Harry's case I suspect the night his parents died and he received his scar I believe a piece of Riddle's soul got broken off and somehow attached itself to Harry's."

Remus paused to collect his thoughts, "The real question is how to separate them because it seems that in the state Harry is right now that piece of Riddle's soul seems to be trying to kill Harry."

Remus looked at Tonks, "What seems to be the problem with Harry medically?" he asked.

"I think the damage to Harry's Lung may be abscessing, that internal infection would cause his high fever and and the other symptoms that he is experiencing. He could have some bone slivers too from his broken ribs. They could have punctured his spleen or liver," Tonks explained.

"Can you do what's necessary?" Remus asked.

Tonks shrugged, "In theory," she replied. "I've just never had to do it before and it's a really delicate piece of spell work and it seems that piece of soul is working against Harry. I have no idea what havoc that it could cause if I tried to heal Harry."

"Why don't you go sit with Ginny for a while, I want to do some research. They have some really good Defence Against the Dark Art books."

Tonks went back in to Ginny and found her still tending to Harry. He had calmed down quite a bit but he was still obviously in great distress. Tonks sat down next to her and said "Remus is still researching some things so we don't have an answer yet. I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks Tonks," Ginny replied. Ginny refreshed the flannel again, trying to cool off Harry. "Can you tell me anything?" she asked.

"Well I think that Harry has developed an abscess and that's what causing his fever. But something else is aggravating his condition but we're not sure what it is yet," Tonks replied hesitantly.

Ginny gave her a hard look, "Why is Remus doing the research and what aren't you telling me?" she asked.

Tonks took a deep breath, she could see Ginny wasn't in any mood for deception. "Look Ginny, Remus has some ideas but you'll have to wait for him to explain them, OK?"

Ginny's look softened, "OK, Tonks. Sorry if I sounded demanding, I'm just worried about Harry."

"I know Ginny, it's hard on all of us but I know it's worse for you. We are doing the best we can," Tonks said tenderly.

Tonks watched as Ginny tended to her husband. She kept freshening the flannel and placing it on Harry's forehead. She also kept running her fingers through Harry's hair idly, giving him love and comfort while she waited for Remus to come in and explain what was happening.

After what seemed like a long time to Ginny, Remus poked his head into the room. "Tonks, could you come back out here?" he asked.

Ginny looked at the older witch but didn't say anything. Tonks could see the concern etched there and she gave her a quick hug as she passed.

When Tonks went back out to Remus she found him pacing back and forth through the sitting area. She was a little surprised to see Hermione up and making tea in the kitchen.

When Remus saw her he stopped over by the entrance to the tent, as far away from Hermione as was possible and still remain inside. Tonks went up to him and to him into her arms, "What is it?" she asked.

Remus frowned, "It looks like there may be a way to bind the piece of soul up and remove it from Harry. It's kind of risky in of itself and I shudder to think of how his being sick and injured compounds that but I see no other option. If we do nothing I believe Harry will die, if either you or I screw up what we need to do, Harry will die. If everything goes right we just may be able to save Harry."

Tonks nodded, "Does Hermione know anything?" she asked glancing into the kitchen.

"No, she just got up right before I came and got you so she doesn't have any idea what's going on," Remus said softly.

"All right, lets go talk to Ginny," Tonks said.

Tonks and Remus went back in to talk to Ginny, they found her right where they had left her, tending to Harry but she was talking softly to him, "You've got to get better Harry," she whispered. "You need to be here for us. We need you in our lives and I can't do it alone, so you get better and come back, OK?"

"Ginny," Tonks said. "We need to talk to you."

Ginny nodded, "I'm listening," she said plainly.

"It looks like I'm going to have to do that delicate spell work we talked about earlier but I have to tell you that things are worse off than when we talked before," Tonks said sadly.

"I figured as much from all that was going on," Ginny said succinctly. "Well what is it?" she asked.

"Remus better fill you in on the rest," Tonks said.

Ginny looked at Remus and waited.

Remus came over to her, "Tonks why don't you take over for a moment while I talk to Ginny," he said.

Ginny paled a little as Tonks came and took her place by Harry's head, freshening the flannel to help keep Harry cool. Remus steered her over to a chair and had her sit down.

"What I'm going to say is really pure speculation but it's based on the spell I cast on Harry," he said to her.

Ginny just nodded, following so far but still not understanding all he was trying to tell her.

"I believe that Harry has a piece of Riddle's soul attached to his," Remus continued.

Ginny blanched at Remus' words and he saw the fear in her look. He was glad he had her sit down. "It looks like that piece of soul is causing complications with Harry's wound. I think we can contain it, have Tonks heal Harry and then get rid of that piece of soul. It will be risky but without doing anything I don't think Harry has a chance."

Ginny glanced over at Tonks who nodded at her, letting her know that she agreed with Remus.

Remus could see the tears that Ginny was fighting to hold in, "I'm sorry Ginny but that's the best we can offer," Remus said tenderly.

Ginny nodded, to choked up to say anything.

Tonks came over to her and took her into a hug, "Let it out Ginny, you'll feel better."

Ginny let the tears fall on Tonks shoulder. "Tonks you have to save him, we're having a baby and I can't do it alone," Ginny whispered in her ear between sobs.

Tonks was shocked but didn't say anything or let on to Remus what she had just heard. Now was not the time for that, right now they needed to save Harry's life.

Slowly Ginny's sobs quieted as she clung to Tonks, "Please don't say anything yet," she whispered again.

"OK," Tonks replied so only Ginny could hear.

Ginny was scared, truly scared for the first time in her life since the last time she had entered the Chamber of Secrets, when Tom had taken her down there to die. "When do you want to try Healing Harry?" she finally asked.

"As soon as we can get things ready, I think the sooner the better the state Harry is in,"Tonks said with concern.

Ginny nodded, "What can I do to help?" she asked dully.

"Just keep taking care of Harry for right now while Remus and I prepare the table in the kitchen," Tonks replied.

Ginny went back to Harry and began to wipe down his face again before she rinsed out the flannel and place it on his forehead again.

Tonks took one last look at her and Harry, hoping that they'd be able to cure Harry because she didn't think Ginny would be able to handle it if Harry didn't survive especially with the information that she had whispered to her.

She left to go help Remus set up for the operation that would either Heal Harry or kill him.

**XX**

**A/N: **So Snape and Bella have finally admitted that they like one another, or at least need one another.

And Harry is in a fight for his life, can Tonks and Remus save him.

As always please review.


	59. Chapter 59

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Fifty-nine**

Charlie, Sarah, Bill and Fleur had just finished dinner and were sitting in front of the fireplace at the Dragon's Lair. Fleur was definitively showing her pregnancy and if you looked real closely, Sarah was just starting to.

Fleur looked at Sarah, "How are you coming along?" she asked.

"Much better now," answered Sarah. "The morning sickness has stopped and now it seems I can't stop eating."

Bill gave a chuckle, "Yeah Fleur has been eating for two for a couple of months now," he said, earning him a stern look from his wife.

"How is the business coming along?" he asked Charlie, wanting to change the subject after seeing the look from Fleur.

"It's almost ready to go," Charlie replied. "The restaurant in Tinworth accepted my bid and I'm supposed to start next week." He turned to Fleur, "Are you going to be ready to meet with the owner and his wife to discuss the décor with them?" he asked her.

Fleur smiled at him, "Yes and I've hired that assistant you said I could hire to help me, she'll be available too," Fleur answered.

"Great!" said Charlie. "Anyone I know?"

"Most definitively," replied Fleur with a grin, "She's the one who helped me on our previous project."

It took a moment for it to sink in for Charlie and Bill but them with surprised looks they turned to Sarah who just grinned back, "Fleur made me promise not to tell," she said in her defence.

"What about your parent's Pub?" Charlie asked.

"Darlene will be taking over for me," Sarah said. "With my feet and ankles starting to swell I really can't continue to wait on tables. I'll be helping Fleur with taking care of the books and helping with the decorating decisions so it shouldn't be as hard on me," she finished.

Bill chuckled, "So it's Weasley, Weasley and Weasley?" he said.

"No we decided to go with Dragon's Lair Renovations," Charlie said.

"Well I like it," he said. "And I guess it's OK with Fleur since she didn't say anything just now. Do you have any other help yet?"

"I've hired a few of the young lads from Tinworth, Bob passed the word around and I talked to quite a few of them. If things start going really well, I'll probably be able to hire a few more."

Sarah smiled, "Yeah Mum says that the other Mums in the village are really pleased that someone is offering alternate work to their young men. So many have been lost at sea or injured. Fishing is a hard life and the money can be very spotty, real good one season, and poor the next . They're hoping that the work will be more steady and keep their sons and husbands safe."

"That plus Carlton said that some of the other shop owners who sustained damage are waiting to see how we do on the restaurant. If we do a good job we'll be getting more work right away," Charlie added.

"That's great" said Bill. "If Fleur starts making enough money maybe I can retire," he said with a laugh.

Fleur looked at him and shook her head. "That's all I need is to have you home all the time," she kidded.

"Well what ever I do, I wish you great success, and not just because my wife is involved," Bill added.

Charlie got out the Old Ogden's and pour four drinks, two were quite small as the ladies didn't want to drink to much alcohol. "To Dragon's Lair Renovations," he said lifting his glass."

"To Dragon's Lair Renovations," the others all repeated.

They all downed their drinks and smashed the glasses in the fireplace in salute to the new venture.

**XX**

Tonks and Remus began preparing the kitchen table as a make-shift operating area to work on Harry. As Tonks cast the most powerful disinfecting spell she knew Remus conjured a screen to seal off the area from the sitting room.

Ginny had remained with Harry who was beginning to thrash about again but he seemed much weaker than before. She hoped Tonks and Remus hurried because it looked like Harry was losing his struggle with the piece of soul he was battling.

"Hold on Harry," she whispered to her husband. She kept up her ministrations with the cool flannel but it didn't seem to be doing much against the fever that burn within Harry. His clothing was drenched in sweat and she cast a drying charm on him.

Remus came in, "We're ready," he said. He looked at Harry and his concern grew. In just the time they had taken to set up the operating area he could see Harry had deteriorated.

Remus came over and picked Harry up and carried him out into the kitchen. By now everyone was up and looked at Harry, worried about his condition.

Hermione came up to Ginny, "Do you think you should wait out here?" she asked her.

Ginny shook here head, "No, my place is with Harry, I need to be at his side no matter what," she said with great conviction.

Hermione nodded in understanding. The Twins came over and gave her hugs. "If there's anything we can do to help, just say the word," Fred said.

"Yeah," said George, "Anything at all."

Ginny nodded in appreciation, "Thanks you two. If I think of anything or need you I'll let you know. Right now all we can do is hope and pray that Tonks and Remus will be able to fix what is wrong with Harry and he'll get better," Ginny said. She then hurried to join Tonks and Remus in the kitchen to begin the operation.

Tonks cast a cushioning charm on the table and Remus place Harry on it. Ginny stood on the side of the table away from Harry's wound. Remus lifted Harry to a sitting position so Tonks and Ginny could remove his shirt. Ginny flinched at seeing the angry red colour that the wound site had turned. Just the previous night it had looked almost healed, now it appeared it would tear open at the slightest provocation.

Tonks took one last look at the medical text to make sure she had everything right in her mind. She looked at Remus who nodded his head at her, she took one last deep breath and lifted her wand over Harry.

She cast the first spell, "_Patiens Infligo"_ to anaesthetize Harry, she then cast _ "Patefacio Vulnus" _and Ginny shuddered as the wound along Harry's side opened up with the wand movement. A rank putrid smell permeated the area. She looked into Harry's side and was frightened by what she saw. There was a large mass that was an angry red but what scared Ginny the most was the black colour that swirled through it, moving and pulsing as if alive.

As Tonks began to extricate the mass that was attached to the base of Harry's lung Remus began to cast his own spells, the first being _"Postulo Atrum Animus,"_ and Ginny watched as it tried to bind itself around the mass with it's swirling black streaks. Remus switched and cast "_Discerpo Atrum Animus,"_

To Ginny it seemed the Blackness fought against the spell and Remus was struggling to control the binding. Remus redoubled his efforts and Ginny noticed Tonks also having problems with her extrication of the mass. Harry began to move a little and Tonks urged Ginny to try and keep him still. As she grabbed his hand Ginny felt like she was being sucked into a bad dream.

She found herself in an area reminiscent of the Chamber of Secrets but with subtle differences. The large visage of Salazar Slytherin was missing for the biggest change but it still had that chilling, evil feel to it. Laying nearby she saw Harry, he was unconscious and looked very pale.

Dimly in the background she heard a soft chanting or droning voice and she realized it was the voice of Remus Lupin, casting his spells trying to capture or kill the vestige of Riddle that had taken residence in Harry.

Suddenly behind her she heard the familiar evil hissing laugh. She turned and came face to face with Riddle, not the Riddle of the Chamber of Secrets who had been a young man of seventeen but a Riddle much older and the one who had gone to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry.

"You can not save him," he hissed. "He is much too weak and his injury makes him weaker still."

Ginny looked at Riddle with disdain. "You are nothing but a fragment of a lesser whole. I have fought you before and Harry and I conquered you then and we will do so now," she said with a determined look.

Riddle laughed at her again, "You think that you and he can fight me?" he said derisively. "He is nothing and you have no power to fight me here. And the pitiful attempt by the wolf is so feeble as to be beneath my notice," he sneered.

"I'll fight you and I'll win. Harry is mine and I am his, we are together now and forever so you must go and leave him be," Ginny said grimly.

Ginny felt a warmness next to her breasts and she realized it came from the Ruby of Life that hung around her neck, it filled her with hope and a feeling of power. She was aware of a piecing red light was starting to emanate from it and it bathed her and Harry in it's light. The the Light began to swirl around, spinning faster and tighter until it was a maelstrom in it's intensity. It tore at Riddle until it enveloped him completely.

Struggle as he might he could not break away or out of the swirling vortex. He began to scream as the vortex increased in speed and began to tear him apart. His black colouring being absorbed by the swirling red. With a final agonizing scream and a flash of light Riddle disappeared.

As soon as he was gone the vortex dissipated leaving Ginny standing alone with Harry. She reached down and brushed Harry's hair but as she did so she felt herself slipping away from him and she dimly became aware that she was back in the kitchen.

Remus had ceased his spell casting and he looked drained. Tonks was just finishing up removing the diseased mass from Harry and was sealing up the wound. Ginny felt as if she had run a marathon and she found she had collapsed down and her head was resting next to Harry's.

Tonks looked at her and smiled, "I don't know what you did Ginny but whatever it was it helped tremendously. I thought we were going to lose him for a moment but then you started to mumble something and clutched your necklace. Then you lay your head down with Harry and things began to improve immediately.

Tonks wrapped Harry with the help of Remus who pulled Harry into an upright position. Ginny found she could hardly keep her eyes open she was so tired after her battle with Riddle. It hadn't lasted long but it had drained her more than anything she had ever experienced before.

Before Tonks vanished the mass she had removed from Harry, Ginny got one last look at it. It had lost all the black colouring that had swirled within it, Riddle was gone and Harry was now free of the piece of soul that had inhabited him.

When they had laid Harry back down Tonks gave Ginny a energy replenishing potion. Tonks had been so worried when Ginny's eyes had rolled back and she had lain down on Harry but she wasn't able to do anything because she was so busy working on Harry.

Ginny perked up quite a bit as the potion took effect but she knew it's effect would be temporary such was the extent of her exhaustion.

"What happened Ginny?" Tonks asked.

"I found myself in a Chamber with Harry and Tom," she said. "He was killing Harry just like the much younger Tom was trying to kill me in the Chamber of Secrets but this time it was just to kill Harry unlike the Horcrux in the Chamber that was trying to come back to life."

"He was fighting Remus' spell and laughed at the idea that I could help Harry," Ginny explained. "Somehow the necklace joined with my magic and produced a tornado like vortex that got rid of Riddle."

Remus looked up, "I could feel him fighting and didn't think I'd be able to contain him and then somehow I felt you presence along with Harry. It was your doing Ginny. Without you I don't think I would have been able to contain him and get rid of him from Harry. Without you I don't think Harry would have survived much longer."

Ginny just nodded, she could feel the potion wearing off. She knew from her reading of the medical text that Tonks had only given her a minimal dose to sustain her and make sure she wasn't in any danger of collapsing. Right now she needed rest to recover naturally.

She gave a mighty yawn, trying hard to keep from falling asleep while she was talking to Tonks and Remus.

"Come on Ginny," Tonks said as Remus picked Harry back up to take him back to the bedroom.

They made their way into the bedroom after Tonks said to Hermione and the Twins that she'd be right back to talk to them. Remus placed Harry carefully on the bed and Tonks made Ginny lie down next to him. She smiled at Ginny and began to say something but Ginny never heard what it was because as soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep.

Remus and Tonks headed back out to see the others. Tonks took one look at the exhausted Remus and made him go lay down too. As difficult as the operation and spell work had been for her Tonks realized that she probably had the easiest time while they saved Harry's life.

She quickly gave the three others a synopsis of what had happened and told them she was quite sure that Harry would now make a complete recovery in time.

Hermione volunteered her and the Twins to return the kitchen to it's previous state so that Tonks could go back in to keep an eye on Harry and Ginny for awhile.

"Thanks Hermione," Tonks said. "And if it's not too much trouble could you bring me in some tea?"

"No problem," Hermione said with the Twins nodding their heads too. "One of us will bring some right in."

"Thanks," Tonks said as she went back in to keep an eye on Harry and Ginny. She knew the anaesthetizing spell would soon be wearing off and she wanted to be there when it did so.

She pulled up a chair and looked at the young couple before her. She marvelled at the strength of love they had for one another. The fact that they were having a child now of all times boggled her mind. It seemed so unreal to her that they would want to bring a child into the world at such an unsettled time, especially since they both were at the centre of the current conflict.

She settled in for the wait, she just hoped that Harry wouldn't be in too much pain when he regained consciousness. As it was she figured his recovery was going to be slow due to the extent of the surgery he had just under gone.

**XX**

Pius Thicknesse lay on the floor panting, having just experienced the Cruciatus Curse for the first time, he hadn't been prepared for the intensity of the pain that it caused. It took him a moment to refocus and concentrate on the question he had been asked.

"I don't know what happened to the Cup My Lord," he said shakily. "It was there on the shelf in my office the last time I saw it. When I came in the next morning it was gone."

"Where could it have gone?" came the question.

"I don't know, My Lord," he said fearfully.

"_Crucio,"_ came the curse again.

The searing pain exploded through his body one again. To Pius it felt like a combination of acid running through his veins and his bones being on fire. He screamed again as the pain blocked out everything else.

As suddenly as it began the pain ceased thought it echoed through his body leaving a shadow-like imprint in his mind.

"Please," he begged.

Voldemort looked down on the quivering man in front of him and he sneered. "So weak," he muttered. "It's a good thing you are still useful to me or I would treat you further letting you know my displeasure. I suggest you do your best to find out what happened to the Cup," Voldemort hissed.

Pius Thicknesse lay there and knew the suggestion was more than that. It was in his best interest to find that Cup as soon as possible and the thing that bothered him the most was he never did really like the damn thing. It was one of the reasons he had kept it at the office and it being from the simpering, annoying beyond belief, Dolores Umbridge was another.

"Go!" spat Voldemort. "Find that Cup!"

Pius Thicknesse scrambled to his feet the best he could and bowed quickly to Voldemort wanting to get away as quickly as possible. He swore that as soon as he tracked down Umbridge he'd make her pay for the position she had placed him in.

**XX**

Once again Harry awoke to the feeling of pain in his side but this time it felt slightly different. He wasn't quite sure what that difference was but it felt better than it had before, the so called good pain that he'd heard about.

Tonks noticed his eyes open, "Hey Harry, how you feeling?" she asked softly so as not to disturb Ginny.

Harry tried to talk but found his mouth extremely dry so he croaked "Water."

"Right, sorry," she said as she produced a glass of water with a straw. She let him take a fairly large sip before pulling it away saying "Sorry Harry. Not to much to fast."

Harry nodded "I'm hurting but it feels better inside," he said weakly. He glanced over at Ginny and looked concerned. "Is she OK?" he asked Tonks.

"She's fine Harry, just exhausted. She ended up fighting a piece of Riddle's soul that had attached itself to yours. Remus thinks it's been there since you received your scar.

Harry was gobsmacked by Tonks' revelation. He had always suspected there was something that he didn't know and he wondered how much did Dumbledore know or suspect himself. "What happened?" he asked.

"You took a turn for the worse as you developed an infection inside your wound. It seemed that the piece of Riddle's soul was trying to finish the job it had tried to do all those years ago," Tonks explained. "Remus cast some anti-dark magic spells he researched while I operated on removing the abscess that was making you so sick. He said he was having limited success till Ginny somehow was able to destroy the piece of soul that remained."

Harry nodded, "I dreamed about that, if it was truly a dream," he said. "Ginny defied Riddle and then somehow used her necklace from Max to destroy Riddle's piece of soul. It created a maelstrom that tore it to bits while leaving me and her untouched."

Harry shifted slightly and groaned with the pain, "Sorry Harry, here I have a potion for you to ease your pain," Tonks said.

Harry looked at it questioningly, "It's not going to make me all goofy again, is it?" he asked.

"No, this is the milder pain potion, it will just ease your pain, not knock you out," Tonks told him with a smile.

Harry looked again at Ginny who hadn't stirred at all during his conversation with Tonks. "You sure she's OK?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Yes Harry, she's fine," Tonks assured him.

Harry nodded dully, his eye-lids drooping, even though it wasn't the strong pain potion it still had the effect of making him drowsy. He laid back down and reached an arm around Ginny and she snuggle unconsciously into his side. Harry sighed contently and drifted back off to sleep, looking much better than he had in quite a while. Obviously well on his way to healing.

**XX**

Ron sat on his broom guarding the hoops at the one end of the pitch. They were finishing up practice with a little pick-up game with their developmental squad members. To make sure that Ron got the best possible workout Katie had him Keep for the replacements against the regular team and the Sub Keeper work with the Team.

Ron was watching closely when he felt someone fly close by behind him and he looked and watched Fay fly off with a grin. He grinned back, she had such a fun playful nature that he found very appealing.

Suddenly he heard someone yell his name and he turned his attention back to the game taking place in front of him. Demelza and Katie were streaking his way but he had lost track of Fay which worried him.

Katie and Demelza set up on his left for their attack with Katie in the centre of the pitch and Demelza farther to his left, Katie's right. Katie currently had the Quaffle and she had a huge grin on her face as she raced towards Ron and the Goal Hoops. She deftly dodged a Bludger that was sent her way and raised her hand with the Quaffle.

Though it looked like she was going to take the shot Ron knew from experience and the way she was subtly glancing at Demelza she was going to pass. Sure enough, Katie faked a shot which she had hoped to get Ron to react to and passed swiftly over to Demelza. Ron was in perfect position due to his having ignored Katie's feint and he smiled at Demelza as she drew back her arm. It vanished quickly when instead of shooting she passed swiftly across the pitch and hit Fay with a perfectly placed Quaffle.

Fay shot hard and had already started to raise her hands in triumph when Ron who hadn't given up got the barest of fingertips on it, as he flung himself across the hoops and deflected it just enough so it hit the frame of the hoop and bounced harmlessly away.

Ron watched Fay's face change from elation to shock as Ron made the save. Ron just grinned at her as Katie gave him a well earned "Good Save, Ron" as the play started back the other way. Fay flew close by and said "Nice Save Ronnie Boy," with a grin.

She had started the Ronnie Boy, as a tease on the pitch when they played on opposite sides. At first he had bristled some at the nickname but now it didn't bother him, though he was glad she kept it to the pitch. He'd hate for the likes of Dean and Seamus to hear it and take the mickey out on him, let alone someone like Malfoy.

Though the Slytherins had been extremely well behaved since McGonagall had read the riot act to them.

Not too much later Natalie caught the snitch ending the game and they all headed back up to the Common room. Fay was a little quiet to begin with looking very contemplative.

"What's up Fay?" he asked.

"I was just rerunning that play where you made the spectacular save on my shot and trying to figure out if could have done anything different," she said thoughtfully.

Ron grinned, "While it was a great save it was mostly luck, I just dove across as hard as I could. I didn't really see the Quaffle coming, and I was lucky to get my fingers on it at all," he said somewhat bashfully.

"Are you saying I'm unlucky?" Fay asked.

Ron was immediately take aback and was going to start apologizing profusly when Fay began to giggle.

"You should see the look on your face," she said stifling her laughter.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny," retorted Ron.

"I'm sorry,"Fay said conciliatory as she laid her hand on his arm.

Ron felt his arm tingle where Fay was touching him and their eyes lock for a moment. Fay then hurriedly withdrew her hand and as she blushed a little she looked away. Neither said anything for a moment but then Fay recovered her composure. "Meet you back down here by the fire?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah Fay, that'd be great," Ron replied. He watched her run up the stairs towards the girl dorms before he sat down. He shook his head and smiled, having Fay around was certainly good for him and he couldn't wait for her to return. He just wondered if her feelings for him were as strong as his for her and did he want to jeopardize his friendship if they weren't and he spoiled everything by saying something. For right now he figured to let the status-quo alone and see how things went. Better to enjoy her friendship than ruin everything by speaking out of turn.

**XX**

**A/N:** So Harry was saved and Ginny was the key, did you doubt it for a minute?

The business is up and running and it looks like they'll be busy.

And what's up with Fay and Ron, still doing the dance.

As always please review.

_Patiens Infligo –_ Knock out Patient

_Patefacio Vulnus – _Disclose / Open Wound

_Postulo Atrum Animus – _Contain Dark Soul

_Discerpo Atrum Animus – _Sever Dark Soul


	60. Chapter 60

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty**

Voldemort was incensed, ever since Lucius had come back from Hogsmeade they had made no headway in finding where Harry Potter was. From the amount of blood on the ground it was obvious Lucius had told the truth that his attack on Potter had left him grievously wounded but he had not turned up at any Hospital that they could determine, Muggle or Magical.

Though they had returned as fast as they could with reinforcements, Potter and the others he had with him were gone and no one knew where.

Then there was Bellatrix, Voldemort screamed inside every time he thought about her. How was she eluding him for so long. It just shouldn't be possible but she was. He had everyone keeping an eye out for her or any indication of where she could be. Both the Auror's and Death Eaters had been given free-reign to track her down but to no avail.

All his top lieutenants were gone, except Travers and Lucius, and Voldemort didn't trust them completely. He knew that Lucius was out for himself first and everyone else came second. Still he was a useful tool that could be utilized as needed but always with careful oversight.

He also was very concerned that the Cup still had not been found, nor had the Locket that Bella and Rodolphus where supposed to have placed in safe keeping. He knew it had been at Lestrange Manor but it too had disappeared.

He vowed that he'd go and check on the other Horcruxes as soon as possible but without capable subordinates he was kept busy trying to keep his plots moving forward.

His takeover of the Ministry was now almost complete and with Thicknesse being his lapdog he didn't need to pay as much attention as he had been. There were personnel positions to fill at the Ministry as some had fled rather than face arrest but that was a minor inconvenience, he had people in most of the key positions either by Imperious or trusted followers. The Ministry was now under his control.

His biggest problem was Hogwarts, it still remained a bastion of dissent and had so far been a low priority but that would need to be changed soon. Somehow he needed to get Snape in as Headmaster and if it took killing the current Headmistress so be it. It was just that the details needed to be worked out. The fact that the Castle itself had come to the aide of the Headmistress when that idiot son of Nott's had threatened her made it much more difficult than he had planned on. Obviously there was magic there that he had been unaware of.

"Lucius!" he called out.

Lucius came quickly, since most of the other lieutenants were gone except for Travers, Lucius had been the one most called upon. It was a double edged sword, he got the lion's share of the credit when things went well but he was also the primary target when things didn't.

"Yes My Lord?" he asked as he bowed in supplication.

"What do you have to report on Potter and Bella?" he asked irritably.

Lucius cringed, "There has been nothing new, My Lord," he answered. He saw Voldemort grimace at his answer. "The only thing I can think of is that one or both may be receiving help from the Order of the Phoenix," he said.

Voldemort considered his suggestion for a moment. "Unlikely," he said in reply. "They have been most ineffectual since Dumbledore's death and Snape has given no indication that they have been active at all."

"Yes My Lord," Lucius replied.

"If I didn't need him where he was at I'd have him more active in the search but he is needed where I have him," Voldemort said more to himself than to Lucius.

"Well My Lord, I have instructed the Ministry to start distributing posters and Flyers offering a substantial reward for information on either of them. I am hopeful that they will prove effective in finding one or both of them," Lucius said in hopes of defusing Voldemort's growing anger.

"Well done Lucius. Leave no stone unturned, I want them found!"

"Yes My Lord," Lucius replied.

"Leave me!" Voldemort commanded.

"Yes My Lord," Lucius said in relief as he bowed before exiting the room quickly. Glad to escape without any punishment.

**XX**

Harry awoke and found himself alone, Ginny must have gotten up sometime earlier and slipped out without disturbing him. His side throbbed in pain but it was nothing like it had been before. He was contemplating trying to get up when Ginny entered the room and saw that he was awake.

"How do you feel?" she asked tenderly.

"Sore but better," he replied.

"How much pain are you in?" she asked with concern.

Harry knew better than to lie to her, "Quite a bit actually," he replied truthfully.

Ginny nodded and came over, grabbed a vial of potion from the table next to the bed and after uncorking it helped Harry take it. Immediately he felt his pain ease and he breathed a little easier.

"Thanks Love," he said to her.

Ginny smiled at him and sat down next to him on the bed. "You really had me worried," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sorry," he replied sleepily as the potion began to take full effect. "Will I ever get to remain awake?" he asked sleepily.

"Soon," she said softly. "Right now you need to heal. Don't worry I'll be right here," she added when she saw his look of concern.

Harry nodded, "Lay down with me," he asked.

"OK, but only if you promise to go back to sleep," she replied.

"Promise," Harry mumbled as he felt sleep wash over him. Just having Ginny nearby made him feel better than before and with a smile as he felt Ginny lay down next to him he drifted back off to sleep. Ginny looked at her husband and leaned over and kissed him on his brow as she too began to fall asleep. She too had not fully recovered from the ordeal of operating on Harry.

That was how Tonks found them when she came in a little while later to see what had become of Ginny. She took note that one of the potion vials had been emptied but she wasn't concerned. She knew that Harry had under gone a major procedure and his pain would be pretty high for the next couple of days as his body mended.

Tonks felt Remus come up behind her and as he placed his arms around her he peeked over her shoulder at the sleeping couple. "How are they?" he asked.

"Doing pretty well from the looks of it, I was just about to cast the diagnostic spell to check on Harry," she answered. Tonks quietly approached the bed and cast the spell. She was pleased to see the readings were approaching normal and she was sure that they had gotten all the infected tissue out of Harry.

Remus nodded as he looked at the readings himself. "He's a tough kid, isn't he?" he whispered to Tonks.

"Yeah he is but he's lucky that Ginny was able to do what she did. I don't think he would have survived another twenty-four hours if she hadn't been able to get rid of Riddle's piece of soul," she replied.

"I know," said Remus, "If two people ever were meant for each other more than them I don't know who they'd be," he said with a soft smile on his face.

"What about us?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"We're a close second, Nymph," he replied.

Tonks gave him a gentle elbow to his gut and he laughed. "Come on," he said. "Let's go join the others for dinner."

Tonks and Remus left Harry and Ginny sleeping peacefully, cuddled together the picture of serenity.

**XX**

Charlie was well pleased with the progress they were making. They had the shell of the building complete and were starting on the interior. He had gotten a little lucky in that before he was too far along Carlton Binghamton, the head of the town council and several other council members had approached him and Gus Tinglesdale, the owner of the restaurant about wanting to keep the buildings exterior in line with the rest of the towns appearance.

Charlie had already decided on that and it took only a couple of minor modifications to keep the council and Gus happy with the outward appearance of the building.

Having Sarah work with Fleur on planning the interior was a lucky benefit. Her knowledge of the workings of the Pub's kitchen had her come up with some brilliant suggestions for improving that area for better efficiency.

Her knowledge and the fact that Gus and his wife knew Sarah made them easier to convince about the layout changes and Charlie had been so glad to see Sarah;s work appreciated by the customers. She was certainly an asset to the business and not just helping out because she was Charlie's wife as some of the towns people had first implied.

Charlie could see the change in her as her confidence grew, Fleur and Gus' wife Becca listened to her and let Sarah take the lead in planning the kitchen. She was finding out she was more than just a young waitress at her family's Pub and it was doing her a world of good.

Charlie looked over at Joe, the lead carpenter who was with Tomas, one of the young helpers that Charlie had hired from Tinworth, they were both listening to Sarah who was explaining what Tomas had done wrong in framing for one of the cabinet sections.

Tomas was one of those kids who thought he knew better than everyone else and didn't think that Sarah cold possibly know more than he did. Joe had listened patiently to Tomas and he was now listening to Sarah. When she was done he turned to Tomas and said "She's right, do it the way she said."

Tomas scowled, he hated to be told he was wrong. Charlie sighed, he had hoped that Tomas could over come his problem, he was a good worker otherwise but could be pigheaded when it came to certain things. Charlie would reserve judgement for now but Tomas was certainly one to keep an eye on.

Finding Joe had been a godsend, while Charlie's knowledge was good, better than most actually, Joe had years of experience that made a world of difference in getting things done on time and within budget. Joe was with two of the other workers, Gilly, or Gilbert and Rolf.

Gilly was the youngest kid Charlie had hired, just graduated from school the year before. He was unskilled but as strong as a dragon and eager to learn. He had a sharp mind and seemed to pick up on things quickly. Tell him once and he did it and remembered what he had done so he could do it on his own the next time.

Rolf was the quiet one, a good steady worker, easy to get along with and always willing to lend a hand if someone needed it. He was just twenty and glad to be out of the fishing business.

The rest of the crew was Tommy, Ben and Fredricka. Tommy and Ben reminded Charlie of the Twins. They were best friends and as happy and carefree as the twins were and while not quite the pranksters the Twins were they were pretty close, though they knew enough not to disrupt work, lunch time could be exciting.

Fredricka was the last one hired and the one he had been most unsure of. Not that he had anything against women workers as he had worked with many at the Dragon Preserve, she just didn't look like she could handle it. She was thin and kind of on the small side but it turned out she was wiry and deceptively strong. She had beat everyone but Gilly at arm wrestling one day at lunch much to the chagrin of the boys who left with a new-found respect for the slight girl and a few Galleons lighter. She was good natured and got along with everyone. She grew up with five brothers and Charlie could see a lot of the traits that Ginny had developed growing up being the only girl with all brothers in the slight young woman.

She kept her long auburn hair tied back in a pony tail most of the time though she once or twice had it in a long plait. She had a pixie-ish look to her face and a ready smile. She also had a quick mind and quickly put the boys in their place when they had first started so they knew to keep their comments appropriate.

Charlie was pleased with the way they were coming together as a team. They all worked well together, well Tomas did need watching on occasion but even that was just once in a while, respected one another and Fleur and Sarah which was even more important to Charlie. He would brook no disrespect to any of the management people.

Charlie looked around at the progress they were making and if it kept up they would be finished early on the rebuild, something that was always a good thing.

**XX**

Voldemort sat brooding in front of the fire, well into his fifth goblet of wine, that seeming to be his only source of solace any more. He was pondering Harry Potter, "The-Boy-Who -Lived". How could he have survived? How had he lasted so long? How could he go undetected? Where was He!

"There was one way left," he thought. "One way that was still available to him, he could reopen the mysterious link that he had with the boy." He had put off doing so because of the immense pain it had caused him the last time he had used it to possess Potter in an attempt to get Dumbledore to kill Harry, but that attempt had failed. Since then he had sealed it off so as not to allow any access to his mind.

Voldemort stretched back in his seat, closing his eyes, relaxing and slowly opening his mind, reaching out for Potter like he has in the past. He frowned and reached further, opening his mind wider, searching for any sign of Potter's mind but all that he found was a blackness, an empty void that seemed to mock him.

In anger he opened his mind as far as possible, any Legilimens nearby could have plumbed his depraved mind and seen everything that was there. But Potter was gone, no trace of him remained, no wall of Occlumency, nothing but blackness met his probing.

Voldemort screamed in rage, throwing his goblet into the fireplace, shattering it into a thousand shards of crystal that tinkled as they fell, sounding to him like cruel laughter, taunting him for his failure.

He heard a whimpering sound nearby and turning he saw Wormtail cringing nearby at his Master's wrath.

"More Wine!" Voldemort bellowed.

"Y – Y – Ye – Yes-s Master," simpered Wormtail as he scurried away to fetch another goblet of wine.

"HOW!" Voldemort's mind screamed. "How could Potter have cut him off so completely? How was it possible for a seventeen year old Wizard of no exceptional talent, could keep doing the impossible?"

He still hadn't come up with any answers by the time Wormtail returned with a fresh goblet of wine.

Voldemort felt his anger and frustration grow. Someone needed to pay for everything that was going wrong, someone needed to pay dearly. Just who Voldemort hadn't decided as of yet, but soon he'd vent his anger on someone, he had to or he thought the rage would consume him.

"LUCIUS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Behind him he heard the scurrying of feet and evil smile enveloped his face.

**XX**

The next several days were tough for Harry. He was very sore from having the mass removed, every little movement gave him pain. The trouble was that Tonks had Harry up and walking in twenty-four hours as per the instructions from the medical text. He knew from her and Ginny that he'd heal quicker but the associated pain was hard to bear.

He was happy though that he was taking less and less pain potion and remaining awake longer. Though after their first visit the Twins were admonished not to try and make Harry laugh as the pain was intolerable. They had promised to behave and were very contrite when they got to see him again.

Tonks had brewed up a potion that was turned into a salve and Ginny rubbed it on the wound three time a day to minimize the scaring. She had explained that the build up of scar tissue could permanently hinder his breathing and best to start treatment right away than risk it being a problem in the future.

The first time Ginny had gotten him up to walk was a real shocker to him. He had barely made it to the couch in the sitting area before he collapsed in exhaustion. He sat there for a while before he had drifted off to sleep, taking a small nap.

At first he had felt foolish but Ginny set him straight on that right away. She had told him his body was healing and taking a great part of his strength, both physical and magical and that was why he had no energy.

In the end he just had to accept that his body was going to have things it's way and he'd just have to get use to being tired for a while.

While Harry thought he was slow to recover from his wounds as his side was stiff and he had trouble breathing Tonks was actually pleased with his rate of recovery.

Ginny continued to fuss over and lavish attention on him, at first he had resisted but she had persevered and now he actually enjoyed her ministrations.

As January gave way to February Tonks had him up three times a week and working on stretching and pushing him to get his stamina back. At first he had hated her for it due to the pain it caused, now he just resented her. As his movement eased and his stamina increased he could see the benefits of what she had him doing.

Ginny had joined him in his exercising because she felt she was losing her muscle tone because she certainly wasn't as active as she had been. She felt good after a hard workout and she was gratified that Harry seemed to want to keep up with her, so much so that he had been pushing himself to the point she had to stop to keep him from over doing it.

Slowly their times were increasing and Tonks had winked at Ginny to let her know that she knew what she was doing and approved of Ginny's subterfuge .

Harry had at first scoffed at Tonks' setting the schedule at three days a week but after he began he was grateful for it. He definitely needed the day between to recover.

**XX**

The little village of Babbington-on-Brookwell lay peaceful in the early light of the coming dawn. Just a few homes showed any lights on indicating that someone was up early preparing for the day.

Babbington-on-Brookwell was a mixed village, Muggle and Magical living together side-by-side in harmony. Of course the Muggles thought some of their neighbours were a bit "Odd" but they were nice enough people, keeping mainly to themselves and never causing any trouble so it was Live and Let Live as the saying goes.

Unnoticed by anyone except a couple of stray cats, twenty-five black cloaked and hooded figures appeared in the square. Four groups of five waled up the roads leading o all directions from the square while one group of five remained.

The one who seemed to be the leader waited until the four teams were out of the square where they halted, looking back as if waiting for a signal.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it the village church on one side of the square. "_Confringo Maxima"_ he cast sending his spell on it's way.

With a terrifying, earth shaking explosion the church steeple came crashing down. All around the cloaked figures began casting spells, blowing up houses and shops as they marched up their respective streets.

No building was spared in their assault and as the people came stumbling out of their ruined homes they were cut down, some by spells of green light but most by spells of red and sickly purple. Spells that left the bodies broken and mangled, blood everywhere.

As the last building fell, Voldemort burnt a message into the one wall of the church that still stood. "Bring Me Potter!"

With one last gleeful look around, Voldemort nodded to his followers and they Apparated away leaving death and destruction behind them.

So swift and complete had been their attack, not one person had been able to try and defend themselves. All that was heard was the crackling of flames mixed with the moans of the wounded and the wailing cries of survivors greiving the dead.

One surviving Wizard was able to get a message off to the Aurors who showed up and were shocked by the destruction they found. Babbington-on-Brookwell had ceased to exist.

**XX**

Remus returned to the camp site and right away Tonks knew that there was something wrong. With Harry recovering from his wounds Remus had taken to going out two or three times a week to try and keep up with the goings on in the Wizarding World.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Looking quickly around and seeing that Tonks was the only one up yet he handed her the copy of the Daily Prophet he had picked up.

Tonks looked at the picture of the destroyed village on the front page and read the headline, "27 Dead! 110 Wounded in Vicious Attack!" More Photos on pages 4 and 5.

Tonks turned to the pages and looked at the total destruction of the little village but the one that caught her attention was of the message burnt into the whitewashed side of the ruined church.

"Don't tell Harry," she said to Remus.

"Don't tell me what?" she heard behind her.

Tonks sighed, she really didn't want to stress Harry out right now but she saw no way around it. "Sit down and I'll make some tea," she told him.

Harry made his way slowly over to the table and sat down gingerly. First thing in the morning he was the stiffest and sorest of any time during the day unless he over exerted himself.

Tonks made the tea and some toast while Harry and Remus looked at each other. Remus was worried that Harry would want to charge off to try and stop any more attacks from happening b ut Remus knew he was in no shape to do so.

When Tonks sat down and pour the tea. She served Harry some toast to make sure he got something in his stomach. When he had eaten something Remus pushed the Prophet at him and watched carefully as he unfolded it and ead the headline.

He watched Harry pale as rhe read the article and the look of shock, anger and frustration that enveloped him as he turned back to the additional photographs.

Harry balled the paper up anf threw it across the room causing him to clutch his side in collapse onto the table in pain.

"Shite!" he said though clenched teeth. "That hurt!" he stated the obvious as he tried to get his breath back.

"Did you take your potion this morning?" Tonks asked him.

"Not yet," Harry answered.

Shaking her head Tonks got up and headed for Harry and Ginny's room. Harry was about to protest when Ginny appeared carrying his potion towards him. "Great," he thought. "Now I'll get hell for not taking my potion."

Ginny handed Harry his potion and it looked like she was about to give him what for when Remus returned to the table smoothing out the Daily Prophet that Harry had tossed across the room. She caught the picture of the church-side message and she turned very pale. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not ready," she said softly.

"I know," Harry sighed. "It's just hard to sit on the sidelines when people are dying," he added morosely.

"You can't do everything and protect everyone," she said.

"I KNOW!" yelled Harry before resting his head on the table. "It's just hard watching people die," he said softly.

Ginny pulled Harry into a hug, "I know dear but we need to focus on the job before us so we can end it once and for all."

Harry clung to Ginny letting her calm penetrate his tumultuous emotions. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed contently. "Thank you Love," he whispered.

"You're welcome," she said back tenderly. She looked at his plate of toast which was only partially eaten and she shook her head.

"Harry James Potter," she said in reprimand. "You need a proper breakfast if you're going to heal."

"Yes Dear," he said contritely.

Remus and Tonks smiled at Ginny's firm handling of Harry but the love shone through and they knew she was doing it so her husband could heal and finish Riddle forever.

**XX**

**A/N:** A lot happening in this chapter, Riddle's frustration grows, Harry begins to heal, Charlie and Fleur's business is up and running. Riddle lets his rage out and a poor small village suffers because of it. He attempts to draw Harry out by doing so. And Harry is frustrated that he can't stop Riddle at this moment.

Also, does anyone know what event was going to happen but hasn't because of events and people joining in the hunt?

As always please review.


	61. Chapter 61

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-one**

Voldemort sat in his favourite spot in front of the fire elated by the success of the raid. He had foregone his usual wine this evening and had grabbed a bottle of Old Ogden's instead.

The first glass had burned a little going down but the next didn't burn quite so much and had gone down a bit easier and the next easier still. With each glass his rage grew as he brooded on the things that hadn't gone right yet.

His inability to find Bella and Potter was driving him crazy. Neither should be able to remain hidden from him. It was inconceivable to him that it was happening.

The more he sat and brooded, the more he drank and the more he drank the more he brooded. So many details to keep track of, so much to do. As he drifted into a stupor he realized he still needed to check on his other Horcruxes. "Tomorrow," he thought to himself, "Or maybe the day after but soon, it needed to be done soon."

Wormtail watched from his corner, contemplating what he saw happening before him. Was this a weakness that could be exploited or not? To early to tell," he said to himself. Wait and see as always, sit back and utilize what he knew to his best advantage.

Lucius peeked in the Great Hall's doors and saw Voldemort slumped in his chair , the empty bottle of Old Ogden's barely clutched in his dangling arm and hand. Shaking his head as he quietly slipped away, "Godric, can that man put away the alcohol," he muttered to himself. "First he drinks half my wine cellar now he's started on the Old Ogden's!"

To Lucius it seemed Voldemort was drinking himself into a stupor earlier and earlier every evening.

**XX**

Narcissa sat in her dressing room nursing a black eye and split lip. Lucius had struck her when she had made a derogatory comment about the Dark Lord. Looking in the mirror she cast a Disillusionment Charm to cover up the damage but it did nothing to deaden the pain.

"Oh Bella," she cried softly, "Where are you and why did you leave me here?" She felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks, something she thought she had been past doing but now she couldn't contain them any longer and not for the first time she cursed her parents for arranging the marriage to Lucius.

"I wish I was as brave as Andromeda," she said to herself. "I'd rather have a loving husband than all the Malfoy's Galleons, even if he was muggle born."

At first the revelation shocked her but then she knew the truthfulness of it. She sat there thinking hard, could Andromeda help her?

Making a snap decision she got up and began to think. She grabbed her biggest purse and dumped it's contents onto the dressing table. Going to her Jewellery box she dumped it's contents into the purse.

While she didn't have the most expensive pieces, those Lucius kept locked in the safe and only gave them to her when he wanted her to wear them, what she had was all real, no paste, the Malfoy's would never permit that. Grabbing her cloak she slipped from her room and silently made her way down the hall.

She froze for a moment when she noticed the light on under Lucius' study door and heard low voices. Lucius and Travers from the sound of it, probably plotting some nefarious deed no doubt.

Tiptoeing slowly she made her way past the door and hurriedly made her way down the stairs. Breathing a little easier but with growing anxiety she was almost to the front door, her hand reaching ahead of her in anticipation of opening it and gaining her freedom.

Just as her fingers began to grasp the doorknob she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, someone came out of the Great Hall. At first she thought it was Voldemort and her heart leapt into her throat but as the figure came closer she saw it was Snape and he had a curious look on his face.

"Going somewhere?" he drawled lowly.

Narcissa's hand fell from the knob and she turned to face him. "I, ah, I was going to get some fresh air," she said hesitantly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked forcefully in an attempt to deflect Snape's questioning.

Snape offhandedly gestured toward the Great Hall, "I was here to report to the Dark Lord, but he seems to be . . . indisposed, you might say, at the moment."

Snape looked her up and down and noticed her heavily laden purse.

Narcissa blanched slightly when his gaze lingered on it, almost as if he could see inside and make out it's contents. Her fear grew as Snape stepped closer and before she could put up any kind of defence she found herself staring into his eyes and he plumbed the depths of her mind.

Almost immediately as it began it was over and Narcissa was in near panic, especially when Snape glanced back toward the Hall where Voldemort was passed out in front of the fire.

Then to her surprise he whispered to her, "Is that what you truly want?"

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, considering whether to lie or not but then almost as a surprise to herself she whispered back "Yes!"

Snape quickly opened the front door and all but pulled Narcissa out behind him. He then quietly shut the door.

Narcissa was unsure of what was happening as they stood very still for a moment. Then as her eyes became more accustomed to the darkness she saw a young Death Eater staring out the front gate. Then without a glance back at the house he turned and walked away to the side, eventually turning the corner of the Manor and disappeared from view.

Without a word Snape grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forward, walking swiftly but with great care. As he approached the gate he raised his left arm and mumbled something she couldn't make out. Once clear of the gate he turned to her, "Your wand!" he whispered urgently.

Knowing they didn't have much time she complied without thinking or questioning his request. Snape quickly pocketed it and then grasping her by the arm he Apparated them both away.

The young guard was just coming back around the corner of the Manor when he heard the soft pop of someone Apparating. Shaking his head he muttered "Snape" to himself. "Sure didn't stay long," and then he resumed his boring pacing, keeping watch, though he wondered why, no one came close who wasn't expected or summoned.

**XX**

Bill looked down again at the note from Gornuk, his boss at Gringott's telling him it was best if he didn't come into the bank for awhile. Ministry Officials had come in to the bank looking for him. He informed Bill that he had told them Bill was on an extended leave so it was best if he did so.

Bill also read between the lines and knew that the Goblins were being pressured by the Ministry and they resented it. Interference by anyone was something they hated especially from the Wizarding Ministry. He just hoped that it didn't spread to outright rebellion. On top of everything else they certainly didn't need a Goblin uprising right now.

Bill heard Fleur coming down the stairs so he poured her some tea and got up to begin making breakfast.

Fleur looked at Bill questioningly, "Aren't you going to be late?" she asked.

Bill gestured to the note at his place on the table, "Looks like I'm on Holiday," he replied with a smile. "Read it yourself."

Fleur frowned as she read, "How much longer do you think this will go on?" she wondered out loud.

Bill just shrugged as he finished the bacon and started the eggs. "I don't know," he replied. "I guess that depends on Harry and whatever he's up to."

Fleur nodded and her thoughts turned to Harry, Ginny and the others. They had no word from them since right after the New Year when they had stopped in at the Hogs Head and spoke to Aberforth.

Though a bit unnerving it really didn't indicate anything for sure. Ab had been a bit concerned about the regularity they had been coming in so maybe they had just decided they were taking to big of a chance stopping in so often.

Fleur had noticed the posters appearing in Tinworth from the Ministry offering a reward for information on Harry's whereabouts so it didn't seem that they had been caught, She just prayed that they wherever they were they were safe and doing what needed to be done to end all the strife.

Bill finished making their meal and sat down with Fleur. "Think it's OK for me to come with you to Tinworth?" he asked.

Fleur contemplated for a moment, "I don't see why not," she said.

"Great!" said Bill with a smile. "I'll just go change and then we can go."

In no time at all Bill and Fleur were at the restaurant. Bill was amazed at what he saw. The place was done and the crew was just finishing cleaning up and making sure everything was ready.

If Bill didn't know any better he have thought the building and furnishings had been there forever and while everything was brand new it had the feeling of having been there for years.

Charlie was talking to Gus and Becca who were beaming at their rebuilt restaurant. "This is fantastic," said Gus as he looked around. "It feels like the old place but the new layout makes it seem much larger and more open. You even added more tables and Becca loves the new kitchen."

Gus handed a parchment to Charlie. "I've included a bonus for getting finished early and I want you and your crew to come to the reopening this weekend as my guests."

"Thank you," said Charlie as he pocketed the scroll. "We'll be here, you can count on that."

Nearby Bill noticed several men looking around. "That's a few of the other shop owners," whispered Fleur. "It looks like we'll be getting some more business," she added with a smile.

Bill saw the men approach Charlie and after shaking hands they headed for the door. Bill could hear one of the men asking how soon could Charlie get started on his business.

Bill and Fleur followed them outside as they headed down the street to where several buildings still showed the aftermath of the Death Eater attack. They were just about to follow Charlie and the business owners when a group of men came up behind them.

"William Weasley?" asked one of them.

Bill turned to see who was asking but said nothing. It was a couple of Aurors and two Ministry personnel wearing black cloaks sporting a strange device which Bill didn't recognize. They did not appear friendly.

He was about to say something when the other Ministry Official said "Nah, that isn't him, no scars."

The first Official looked unsure and stared at Bill closely. He drew his wand and before Bill could protest he cast "_Finite Incatatem"_. The spell struck Bill in the face.

The man lowered his wand and the Auror's relaxed considerably, "Just checking for Disillusionment Charms," said the spell caster.

"Sorry to trouble you," said the other.

Bill and Fleur watched them walk away and remaining calm they turned and walked in the opposite direction, down towards Charlie and the others. They walked past Charlie who looked at them like he was about to say something but with a slight shake of his head Bill indicated to him not to say anything.

Charlie turned back to the businessmen letting Bill and Fleur walk past. He'd find out what was going on later when he could speak to them alone.

Bill and Fleur walked the couple blocks to the Pendelton's Pub and went inside. Fleur let out a sigh of relief "That was close," she said in obvious relief.

"Yeah, I didn't think that they'd be out here looking for me," Bill added.

Bob looked at them questioningly. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Some Ministry Officials with a couple Aurors were asking for me," Bill said. "But they obviously don't know that I no longer have any scars," he added running his hand over his face.

"Good thing Harry got rid of them," Fleur said softly.

They sat down at a table in the back and Bob brought Bill a pint and Fleur some juice. "Why are they looking for you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Bill replied truthfully. "They showed up at the Bank but the Goblins didn't tell them anything."

This drew a chuckle from Bob, everyone knew how much the Goblins distrusted the Ministry.

"Now they turn up here," Bill continued. "Whatever the reason it can't be anything good, not with the way things are going at the Ministry right now."

"It looks like we'll need to be more careful," Fleur added.

Bill nodded taking a sip of his pint.

"Who were those men with the Aurors?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know," Bill answered. "But I didn't like the looks of them and my Curse-breaker sense told me not to trust them. I thought I knew all the department insignias but I didn't recognize the one they were wearing."

"Don't worry," said Bob with a smile, "I'll put the word around, no one in town will have seen hide-nor-hair of you here."

Wendy came up with a plate of bread, cheese and meats and setting it down said with a chuckle, "Who will spread the word?" Turning to Bill and Fleur she added "I overheard and I've already passed the word to Marsha next door and Darlene. The whole village will know within an hour."

Bill chuckled, the village underground was hard at work. He knew most of these small villages and towns had a deep mistrust of the Ministry to begin with and the current climate of anti-muggle and restrictive laws did nothing to change that feeling.

**XX**

Tonks got up in the middle of the night to use the loo, something she had been doing with increasing frequency of late. Afterwards she sat down in the kitchen having gotten herself something to drink. She really need some time to think because she knew she couldn't keep her secret much longer.

Through some judicious use of her attire and her metamorphmagus ability she had been able to keep her secret up to now, but soon that wasn't going to work much longer.

"Damnation!" she said softly. "Talk about the most inconvenient of times," she added to herself, cause this really took the cake as far as she was concerned.

She heard someone behind her and thought maybe Remus had come looking for her but to her surprise it was Ginny who also went and used the loo.

When Ginny came out instead of heading back to bed she came and sat down next to Tonks.

Tonks took a quick glance at her while taking a sip of her water and she didn't like what she saw there. Ginny was looking at her with a knowing look in her eyes and seemed to be reading her mind.

"How far?" Ginny asked.

Tonks sighed, "About five months," she admitted. "What gave it away?" she asked.

"All the night time trips to the loo," Ginny answered. "I've been reading up on what to expect as things progress and I began to notice a bunch of little things."

Tonks chuckled ruefully, "And they say Hermione is the smartest witch of her age," she muttered.

"I think she suspects too," said Ginny rather conciliatorily.

"Great," Tonks said sarcastically, "Who doesn't know?" she asked rhetorically.

"The guys," Ginny giggled. "They're so clueless."

Tonks had to laugh at that too. "So what now?" she asked.

"That's up to you," replied Ginny as she stood up. "Remember the talking thing goes both ways," she added as she headed back to bed.

"Thanks Ginny," Tonks said with a smile.

"Any time," Ginny replied with a smile. "You should really go back to bed too."

"Yes Mum," Tonks said a bit cheekily.

Ginny paused at the doorway, "We all need to watch out for one another," she said softly.

Tonks stood up and went over to Ginny, taking her in a hug, "I know, it's just that being older I figured I should be the more responsible one."

"You are, but that doesn't mean that you don't need us to watch out for you too," Ginny said with a grin.

"You and Hermione have become like sisters to me," Tonks said with tears forming in her eyes.

"You too," Ginny replied just as emotionally.

They stood like that for several moments, just hugging one another before Tonks pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Good night," Ginny said softly.

"Good night Ginny,"Tonks replied.

Ginny nodded and disappeared into hers and Harry's room as Tonks made her way back to the kitchen to finish her drink. As she passed by the couch she spied the copy of Magical Laws and Statues laying on the table beside it.

With a smile she picked it up and carried it to the kitchen, maybe there was another ceremony so their child wouldn't be born out of wedlock. Sitting down she began to skim through the tome, humming a soft tune to herself as she read, hopefully Remus would be in for a double surprise when he awoke.

**XX**

Harry awoke as Ginny climbed back into bed and groaned involuntarily as he shifted as she lay back down.

"Time for pain potion?" she asked solicitously.

"Yeah," grunted Harry. While he continued to heal he was still having problems with pain on occasion, especially when he over did it while trying to restore his movement and stamina.

Ginny got up and retrieved the vial for Harry. She helped him take it and then once back in bed she began to rub his neck and shoulders.

"That feels good," muttered Harry. But instead of totally relaxing him Harry found Ginny's touch very stimulating. They hadn't been intimate since the operation and her touch was inflaming him. He reached up and entwining his hand in her hair he pulled down to him so that he could kiss her quite passionately.

Though slightly surprised Ginny returned Harry's kiss with equal fervour. Harry tried to roll up on top of Ginny but the pain in his side stopped him.

Ginny smiled seductively, "Just relax and let me handle things," she whispered.

Harry felt Ginny's hand slide inside his pajama bottoms, wrapping her hand around his throbbing member. Harry groaned again but this time not from pain but from the wonderful sensations that Ginny was causing. Ginny returned her mouth to Harry's and kissed him with renewed passion.

As Ginny hovered over him he reached up and cupped her breasts through the thin material of her nightgown. Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth in response to the pleasure Harry was causing her. Sitting up for a moment she looked at Harry with that familiar blazing look in her eyes and in one swift motion she removed her nightgown.

Ginny placed a restraining hand on Harry's chest to keep him in place. "Let me," she whispered.

Harry was happy to comply because he knew he didn't have the strength or stamina to be on top of Ginny. Trying to support his weight would have caused him unbelievable pain.

Ginny's hand returned to his manhood causing the pleasurable sensations to course through him again.

Ginny swung a leg over Harry and keeping her hand on his engorged member she positioned herself over him, she guided Harry's manhood to her dripping slit and sank down on him.

Both groaned at the exquisite feelings that they felt. Ginny slowly began to ride up and down on Harry. Leaning forward slightly so she could watch Harry's reaction, Ginny loved seeing the reaction she was causing in Harry.

He reached up and took her breasts in his hands and massaged them while occasionally tweaking her nipples causing intense sensations to rocket through her. Harry found he enjoyed watching Ginny's breast bounce with her movements as she rode him.

Both felt their climaxes approaching and neither was prone to extending their coupling since it had been some time since they had enjoyed each other. Harry felt Ginny's hot juices run down over his sack as he lay below her. Like hot lava he could feel every rivulet as it ran across his skin.

Ginny began to increase her pace knowing she wasn't going to last much longer. Harry groaned out Ginny's name as his release came, shooting his hot essence deep into Ginny triggering her own climax when she felt Harry spasm deep inside of her.

With a final shuddering gasp she collapsed down on top of Harry who was also struggling to regain his senses. He loved the sensation of being buried deep within Ginny, just as much as she enjoyed the feeling of Harry filling her up.

"Umm, that was nice," Ginny murmured.

"Yeah, more than nice," Harry agreed.

"I'm not hurting you?" Ginny asked.

"No it's OK right now. I guess it doesn't hurt that I just took my potion," Harry replied.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder as he pulled the blanket up to cover her bare back. "Thanks, Love" she said sleepily as she cuddled into his embrace.

Both drifted off to sleep feeling the love and security of the closeness they were sharing by their embrace enhanced by the continued coupling of Harry remaining deep inside of Ginny."

**XX**

Molly awoke with a start. Her dream had seemed so real and she felt the horror of it still rippling through her psyche. Once again her sleep had been disrupted by the nightmare of her children laying dead around her. Tonight it was the Twins, Ginny and Harry she saw laying dead and broken, the after-image still emblazoned in her mind.

Arthur hugged her tight, her jerk had awoken him just like it had on the previous nights the nightmares had invaded his wife's dreams.

"Who was it this time?" he asked softly.

"Fred, George, Ginny and Harry," she answered stifling her sobs.

"It's just a dream." he said in comfort.

"I know," Molly said softly, "It's just that they seem so real."

"It's just your fears surfacing from your subconscious," he said tenderly.

Molly sighed, she hated being away from the Burrow but she knew right now they couldn't return there. She just hoped everyone was safe and her family would come back together whole and healthy.

With the light of dawn beginning to colour the horizon Molly decided that she'd just get up and start her day. At least she'd have some time before Muriel got up, thankfully she tended to sleep in and Molly could get some things done without Muriel watching her closely and commenting on how she did everything.

Arthur watched Molly belt her dressing gown before he decided to join her. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep right now anyway. He just hoped that something broke before he went barmy being cooped up here with Muriel for too long.

Once he rose he stared out the window at the growing light. Right now it was just a thin line on the horizon but he knew it would grow with each passing minute. He just prayed that their world did the same, because right now it seemed night was falling on the Wizarding World and he wondered if a new dawn would ever spring forth.

**XX**

Bella awoke and was disoriented for a moment not knowing where she was. Her dream still echoed through her and she blushed at the remembrance of it. It had been quite graphic and her body ached with a need she hadn't felt since she was a teen.

The fact that Severus had been the object of the dream filled her with wonder. The kiss they had shared remained a memory burned into the forefront of her mind and it made her smile whenever she thought of it. Feelings she had thought long gone were resurfacing and she marvelled at them and it wasn't just physical feelings, emotions she had long ago suppressed and buried deep down were now bubbling up like a spring looking for release.

"Godric," she said softly. "How am I going to deal with all of this?" she asked to herself.

Getting up she put on her dressing gown and decided to take her shower, hoping to beat all the new people who tended to linger in she shower in the mornings.

As she entered the hall she heard low voices drifting up the stairs, Shacklebolt was talking to someone. It was rare for him to be up so early so Bella stopped at the top of the stairs wondering who he was taking to. Then the other person spoke and Bella was sure it was Severus and she felt a warmth flow through her, hopefully he'd still be here later so she hurried to take her shower so she could change and go down to see him.

Showering quickly she rushed back to her room and began to run her brush through her hair and she thought back to when Severus had done it for her. She hoped that someday she'd have the pleasure of him doing it again. Throwing on some slacks and a jumper she hurried down stairs but was disappointed when she found Shacklebolt alone in the kitchen.

Kingsley chuckled to himself but the smile did spread to his lips as he saw Bella's face fall when she realized that he was alone. Taking pity on her he said "He'll be back a little later."

Bella tried to play it cool but she knew she failed miserably, "Who?" she asked as if she didn't care.

Kingsley's smile broadened knowing that Bella was trying to keep her feelings to herself, though it seemed almost all the Order members who took turns staffing the house knew about the growing attraction between Bella and Severus.

"Severus," he said lightly.

"Oh," Bella replied feigning disinterest. "Was he here?"

"Yes and he'll be returning with someone you know," Kingsley said teasing Bella with incomplete information.

Bella was really interested now but tried not to show it as she made some tea for herself. "Who?" she asked again trying not to sound to eager.

Kingsley decided to play it out further, "He didn't say, only that it was someone that you knew," he said watching her closely.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Bella asked with growing interest.

"All he said was soon," Kingsley replied in amusement. He could see Bella's growing frustration and he chuckled under his breath. He was enjoying teasing her more than he expected. "Must be due to the confinement," he said to himself.

Kingsley rose, he wanted to leave Bella guessing and thought if he remained too long he might give something away. "He should be back before you know it and he did say you'd be surprised and pleased by who he was bringing," he said in an effort to ease Bella's mind. While he wanted to tease her he didn't want her to worry too much about it.

Putting his mug in the sink he said "I'll see you later," as he left the room.

Bella watched him go and wondered who Severus could be bringing that she would actually be pleased to see.

**XX**

**A/N: **Interesting stuff happening in this chapter, Riddle is drowning his trouble and that can't be good, he obviously is a mean drunk.

Bill has a close escape and things seem to be getting worse in the Wizarding world.

All sorts of things happening so as always please review.


	62. Chapter 62

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-two**

Narcissa gasped as the unexpected suddenness of Apparation hit her. Almost before it had begun it was over and they stood in the darkness of where she did not know.

She was about to say something when Snape issued a soft "Shh," as if he knew she was about to speak. She could just make him out in the darkness, taking out his wand and casting several spells.

He then directed her forward with his hand on the small of her back, as she advanced forward she could make out the back of a small somewhat dilapidated cottage.

Once inside she saw Snape reset the wards before he closed the door and with a flick of his wand lit the lamp on the table.

Narcissa found herself standing in a small kitchen and before she had a chance to look around Snape ushered her through into the parlour. Again he lit several lamps and started a fire in the fireplace before turning to her and looking at her closely.

He frowned at her and before she could react he took his wand and cancelled the Disillusionment Charm she had cast on herself. Her hand instinctively went up protectively to cover her injuries.

"Sit," he said pointing to one of the chairs in front of the fire. What struck Narcissa was the softness of his tone and the compassion it held.

He left her sitting there while he went back out into the kitchen and returned quickly with a a bottle of wine and two glasses. He fill both and handing one to her he sat in the chair opposite of her.

Snape looked at her until she began to feel uncomfortable and dropped her gaze.

Then, in the same compassionate tone he said softly, "Tell me."

Narcissa's eyes flitted up to his and she was surprised to see nothing but compassion in his look.

Slowly at first but then with growing ease she poured forth her life's story. She hadn't really meant to but once she started talking she found it easier to continue.

Staring into the fire she spoke for close to an hour, pouring out about all the abuse and suffering she had gone through even before the Dark Lord had entered hers and Lucius' life. All the hate and anger, the years of frustration, everything she had been forced to endure.

When she was finished she felt drained but she also felt a freedom she had never hoped to obtain along with something else, for the first time she could remember she also had hope. Hope for a better life, hope for a life without fear and pain, hope for a future.

Snape could see how tired she was and he helped her to the couch. She laid down and was vaguely aware as Snape covered her with a blanket. "What's to become of me?" she asked tiredly.

"We'll talk again in the morning," he answered as he looked down at her.

Narcissa nodded dully as sleep overtook her. She didn't care where she was at the moment, all she knew was that she felt safer than she had in years and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Snape stared at her for a moment and marvelled at how much she looked like Bella had as she had lain in almost the exact same pose when she too had come to Spinner's End.

**XX**

Kingsley left Bella and made his way to the small study of the safe-house he had claimed as his own. Sitting down he replayed Snape's visit over in his mind.

**XX**

Snape sat in the kitchen of the Order Safe-house with Shacklebolt who looked rather sleepy.

"Sorry to wake you," Snape said dryly.

"Mumm," responded Kingsley as he drank his coffee. "What's so all fired important it couldn't wait till a decent hour?" he asked.

"A couple of things," replied Snape. "First the Dark Lord has started to drink rather heavily and the more he does the more unstable he seems to becoming. His frustration at not finding Potter or Bella is gnawing at him. I suspect we'll see more attacks similar to the one on Babbington-on-Brookwell."

While worrisome to hear, it wasn't unexpected and Kingsley just nodded, though the information on the heavy drinking was an eye opener. Obviously Voldemort wasn't a happy drunk.

"What's the second thing?" he asked Snape.

"I have another refugee in need of a safe place," Snape said softly.

Kingsley looked up in surprise, "Who?" he asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Snape answered.

Kingsley stared at him in shock. "You do seem to find them, don't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Snape gave a low chuckle in response. "I guess I do," he replied. "She has suffered very similarly as Bella and I found her trying to sneak away. I assure you her wounds and mental state are genuine."

"Does she know about Bellatrix?" Kingsley asked.

"No, not yet," Snape replied.

"Do you think it's safe to bring them together?" Kingsley asked after a moment hesitation.

Snape shrugged., "I see no greater risk in doing so other than if the house is compromised that they will both be in one location," Snape answered.

"How soon could you get her here?" Kingsley asked thoughtfully.

"Probably within an hour," Snape said after a moments contemplation.

"OK, do it," Kingsley said.

Snape nodded and rose, "Is Bella up yet?"

Kingsley chuckled, "No one's up at this ungodly hour except those on watch."

Snape nodded again, "OK I'll see you soon."

Kingsley waved offhandedly as he went back to his mug of coffee. "We need to discuss what plans he may have for Hogwarts."

"When I return," Snape said as he buttoned up his cloak. "Not that there's much to say at this point."

Kingsley nodded, "OK I'll see you soon."

Snape turned and with a glance at the empty stairs he left to bring Narcissa back here to safety.

**XX**

Kingsley shook his head and thought about Voldemort and the information Snape had brought. The drinking was a new unknown factor and it seemed to be driving him to new and greater actions.

Then there was the fact that Narcissa Malfoy had left the Death Eaters and sought refuge. Voldemort and his followers couldn't seem to keep women amongst their ranks.

Kingsley stretched and shook his head in wonder, who would have thought that both Bellatrix and Narcissa would have abandoned Voldemort. Yawning he got up and headed back out into the kitchen, maybe another cup of coffee would help wake him up.

**XX**

Everyone was up and had just sat down for lunch when Tonks glanced over at Ginny who gave her a questioning look. "I've got something to say to you Remus and I want everyone else to know too," she said looking around. "I'm pregnant!" she added matter of factually.

All chatter and movement ceased as everyone stared at her. Ginny smiled and noticed the knowing look that Hermione had on her face. Remus had the Hippogriff-in-the-Headlights look as he tried to absorb what he had just heard.

It took the Twins a moment but they suddenly became very animated, jumping up and after both hugged Tonks they made their way to Remus and began pumping his hand and slapping him on the back in congratulations.

Remus was elated to find out Tonks was pregnant and at first he had wanted to send her home but she had quickly squelched that idea with support from Ginny, Harry and Hermione. The Twins never had a chance to voice their opinions and besides, they knew which side their bread was buttered on. They certainly didn't want to antagonize the women.

It was while ruminating on all the events that were happening that Remus remembered the ring he had in his cloak pocket. Up till now there never seemed to be a right moment to give it to Tonks so he had kept it where he had put it all those months before when they had headed to Hogsmeade to deliver the package for Max.

Since they were all together and in a celebratory mood he pulled it out and went over to Tonks. He got down on one knee and said, "Nymph, even though we've been together all this time and have talked about it we never got around to formalizing it. So now before our friends, will you marry me?"

Tonks grinned, "Of course I'll marry you, you big lummox!"

Remus grinned back at her as he slipped the ring on her finger. As he rose Fred produced a cigar from somewhere and he jammed it into Remus' mouth while George lit it.

Everyone was watching him with great amusement when suddenly the cigar exploded enveloping Remus' head in a cloud of dark smoke. When it cleared Remus' face was covered with soot and he had a look of shock on his face. Everyone broke out in laughter including Remus after a moment and then suddenly the soot vanished leaving his face clean.

Fred and George were quite proud of their exploding cigar that they had based on one they had come across in Muggle London but their version was much more impressive.

Hermione grabbed some drinks and Ginny helped with getting some snacks and they turned the day into a celebration of Remus' and Tonks' engagement. The Twins turned on the wireless to some dance music and like with Harry and Ginny's wedding celebration they danced with everyone.

Late into the evening the celebration went, life went on, two lives committing to one another with the added note of the new life that was growing inside of Tonks.

Hermione laughed, "I guess I'd better be careful," she said with a grin. "There must be something in the air or water that is effecting all the women in camp."

The others were momentarily stunned at what she said before joining her in laughter.

Tonks couldn't believe how lively and elated the group felt. She had never in her life experienced the feeling of belonging that she was feeling right at that moment.

She saw the same emotions running through Remus, it had been a long time since the Marauder days. The total acceptance that they were feeling was totally unexpected, both of them had felt outside of normal society and then she realized Harry was experiencing the same thing.

She realized that in a way this helped fulfill Harry's need and desire for a family and in many ways they were. They had bonded together these past months, they lived together, trusted one another, relied on one another through good and bad. There would always be something special between them all and Tonks smiled because of that realization.

**XX**

Bella came down and into the kitchen and saw Severus standing across the room with a redheaded woman with shoulder length hair. Her back was to Bella so she couldn't see who it was and she was saying something to Severus. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug.

Though he looked surprised Severus returned the hug and Bella felt a surge of anger rising. How dare this woman hug her Severus!

Bella marched across the kitchen and was about to say something when the woman let go and turned towards her. Though there was something familiar about her Bella did not recognize the woman mainly due to her black eyes and swollen lip.

Before she could speak the redheaded woman looked at her in wonder. "Bella! Is that really you?" she said in surprise. "Don't you recognize me?" she asked when Bella's face showed no recognition.

Bella couldn't believe her ears, though she couldn't recognize the face because of the swelling and injuries there was no mistaking the voice. "Cissy?" she said in shock. "Is that really you?"

The woman nodded through her tears and said "Yes Bella, it's really me."

Bella felt tears forming in her own eyes as Cissy came and threw her arms around her. "Oh Godric, I've missed you," Narcissa cried.

Bella still could hardly believe it, her Cissy, Here, in an Order Safe-house. Bella pushed Cissy back slightly to get a better look at her face. "What happened?" she asked.

Cissy frowned and looked at the floor, "Lucius," she said softly. "He didn't appreciate a remark I made concerning the Dark Lord."

Bella took her sister back into a hug, "How did you get away?" she asked.

"Severus," Cissy answered with a grin. "It seems you were right about him being a double agent for all those years but thank God no one believed it," she added with a chuckle. "How did you get here?" she asked in return.

"Severus," Bella answered with a smile. "I threw myself on his mercy and let him see into my mind."

Cissy looked startled. "You let him see everything?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, everything," Bella answered. "He knows all I've been through and everything I've done." she added sounding a bit ashamed at what it had revealed.

"And yet you're here," Cissy said softly.

Bella nodded. "Yes, as right as I was about his being a double agent I was just as wrong about how good of a man he really is."

Severus had been listening to the sisters and began looking a bit uncomfortable, "Excuse me," he said. "I need to go find Shacklebolt." He hesitated for a moment but then kissed Bella on the cheek before hurrying off to find Kingsley.

Cissy gave Bella an appraising look but with a smile on her face as she did so. Bella blushed slightly and watched him go.

"Bella!" said Cissy teasingly, "Obviously you have things to tell me," she said with a laugh.

Bella blushed further, "Not much to tell really. Nothing much has happened except a little kissing. We're still at that awkward about our feelings stage," she said softly.

Grabbing Cissy by the hand, she began pulling her towards the stairs. "Come on," she said. "Let's go up to my room and get you settled in."

Cissy let herself be dragged away by Bella, marvelling at the changes she saw. Cissy thought Bella was more like her younger self, the teenage girl so full of life, the one before her being married off to Rodolphus and Cissy definitely like what she saw.

As they started up the stairs Bella saw Severus in the parlour talking with Kingsley. Their eyes met and Severus smiled at her which she returned as she continued up the stairs with Cissy in tow, knowing he'd be waiting for her to return.

**XX**

Harry awoke to his side aching badly. He had obviously overdone it yesterday while celebrating, those darn Twins making him dance all those crazy dances, though he did enjoy most of them, especially when dancing with Ginny.

Glancing at his wife he got up carefully so as not to wake her and he made his way out into the common area. After using the loo he joined Tonks, Remus and Hermione at the table. Hermione was cooking this morning so she had a plate ready for Harry quickly which he took gratefully.

"Thanks Hermione," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied, though she frowned when she saw him reach with his left hand and flinch with the pain it caused. Shaking her head she knew he hadn't taken any pain potion this morning.

Tonks noticed it too and tisked at him in disapproval. "Really Harry," she said. "The potion doesn't do any good in the vial."

Harry looked contrite but said in defence, "I don't want to take to much."

Tonks shook her head, "Harry, you're in obvious pain, you need the potion and have you been putting the salve on regularly?"

Harry didn't answer but Tonks knew by the look on his face what the answer was. "Harry, you'll heal much quicker if you do what you're supposed to," she chided him.

Harry chaffed at the restrictions he felt that were being imposed on him, those by Tonks and Ginny and those that he felt he was placing on himself. He was frustrated, while his body continued to heal, it did so at a much slower pace than he wanted.

If it wasn't for Ginny's constant reminder to take things slow he felt he would have died of the frustration long ago. Almost as if she had read his mind she came up behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

She saw Tonks' look and knew what had been going on. Shaking her head she smiled deviously back at her.

Harry sighed contentedly at Ginny's soothing touch. He leaned his head over trapping one of Ginny's hands which he grabbed , pulled forward and placed a kiss on the back of it.

Ginny giggled and pulled the hand gently free and went back to massaging his shoulders and neck. Harry's eyes drifted shut as he gave himself to the feelings caused by Ginny's touch.

Ginny took a quick look around and saw that no one was paying any attention to them so she ran her hands down inside of Harry's jumper and pinched his nipples lightly.

Harry's eyes popped open in surprise but Ginny had resumed her massage of his neck and shoulders and he didn't know if he wanted to say something to her or not.

Just when he was relaxing again and his eyes were drifting shut she did it again. Once again his eyes popped open but this time he whispered fervently, "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Ginny asked innocently.

"You know what!" Harry retorted quietly.

"No, what?" asked Ginny teasingly.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to ease his frustration.

Ginny giggled and softly kissed the back of Harry's neck which sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Godric Ginny," Harry moaned softly.

"Ooh, Does Haewy wike dat?" she asked in a childlike voice.

Harry groaned at the feelings Ginny was causing. Once again Ginny's hands found their way into Harry's jumper and tweaked his nipples a bit harder causing him to jump in surprise.

"Stop that!" Harry said a bit more forcefully.

"Make me," taunted Ginny with a smile.

Harry made a grab for Ginny's hands but she deftly pulled them away. Harry spun in his seat and grabbed again but Ginny stepped back just out of his reach.

With growing frustration Harry lunged out of is seat trying to take Ginny by surprise but she had anticipated his action and once more stepped back eluding his grasp. Harry stumbled and went down on all fours, grunting a little as his scar gave him a jolt. He glanced up at Ginny and saw the playfulness in her eyes.

Grinning in spite of his growing frustration he sprang up, ignoring the pull he felt in his scar and lunged at Ginny again who easily sidestepped his action causing him to miss again. Undeterred he began to chase Ginny who ran out of the tent with him close behind.

Harry ran as fast as his aching side allowed but Ginny remained one step ahead. Finally once she had reached a large tree not far from the tent she stopped suddenly letting Harry catch her. He wrapped his arms around her but could do nothing as he panted from the exertion of chasing her.

"Sit," she said tenderly.

Harry did so gratefully as Ginny sat down beside him. She took a small jar out of her pocket and began to open it. "Lift your jumper," she said softly.

Harry complied, a bit gingerly as his scar throbbed from all the pulling and stretching he had subjected it to.

Taking some of the salve she began to rub it into his scar, immediately he felt relief from the pain and throbbing. "Better?" she asked tenderly.

Harry let his jumper back down and moved around tentatively, "Loads," he answered sheepishly.

"See it doesn't do any good in the jar," she chided him softly.

"OK, I get your point," he answered with a grin.

"Good," she replied as she recapped the jar and put it away. Looking at him tenderly she ran her fingers through his unruly hair, as she did so she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she asked.

Harry grinned at her, "Not lately," he murmured.

"Well I do," she said softly and proceeded to kiss him again, this time a bit more passionately.

They lay there under the tree for a little while kissing and snuggling. Though it was unseasonally warm for a late February morning, when the sun went behind a bank of clouds and the breeze picked up they became quite chilled.

Reluctantly they rose and walked back to the tent hand in hand. Harry once more wondering what he had done to deserve the wonderful woman he had married.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"What for?" Ginny asked.

"For taking care of me," he said lowly. "And for loving me," he added.

Ginny smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. "I enjoy taking care of you," she replied. "And you're easy to Love," she said tenderly. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Harry felt his eyes tearing up as his emotions got the better of him, He couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling at that moment so he just pulled her into a tighter embrace hoping that she'd know how much she meant to him.

Ginny returned the hug just as fiercely as she understood what Harry was trying to convey. Finally when she heard him sigh contentedly she separated from him and taking his hand she led him back inside.

**XX**

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny re-enter the tent and took note of the love that they shared. It was so evident by the way they looked and acted towards each other. She then glanced at Tonks and Remus sitting on the couch and she saw the same thing between them and she wondered if she'd ever experience the same thing.

She thought back to her tryst with Fred and wondered what it would have been like to get pregnant then, though she knew in her heart Fred was not the one she loved like that. Her thoughts then went to Ron just as they had immediately after making love with Fred.

She realized she missed him more than ever and wondered what he was doing. Could things ever be right between them? Could they ever find their way, not back, but forward together?

Hermione realized she was crying softly and silently, morning the loss she felt. She wasn't 100% sure what she had lost but she felt it just the same. Feeling lost and slightly out of control she vowed to talk to Tonks. Even making that decision make her feel slightly better and it allowed her to get her emotions back under control and finish cleaning up the kitchen.

**XX**

Tonks noticed Hermione wiping tears from her face and said to Remus "Excuse me, I need to talk to Hermione."

Remus looked at her questioningly but she didn't say anything as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Need to talk?" she asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Hermione answered with a low chuckle. "How could you tell?"

"I just could," she answered. "Let's go for a little walk," she said softly.

"Thanks," Hermione said gratefully.

As they put on their cloaks Tonks watched Hermione watch Harry and Ginny go back into their room. Hermione had a wistful look on her face as she watched them disappear and Tonks could see her longing.

They headed out of the tent and began walking in a big circle at the edge of the wards. "So what prompted the tears?" Tonks asked.

"I was just thinking about stuff and the next thing I knew I was crying," Hermione said softly. Hermione jammed her hands into her pockets and stared at the ground in front of her as she walked.

"What were you thinking about right before you found yourself crying?" Tonks prompted Hermione.

Hermione glanced quickly at Tonks as they walked on, "Not going to let it go are you?" she asked with a small grin.

Tonks smiled back, "Nope," she answered matter-of-factually.

"OK," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "First I was thinking about you and Ginny being pregnant and then I wondered what it would have been like if I had gotten pregnant when I slept with Fred." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "That lead me to think about Ron and how much I miss him."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Tonks pressed.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at the ground. "The problem is what can I do about it right now?" she asked.

"You can plan what you'd like to do when you see him again," Tonks said.

Hermione nodded and they began walking again. "But what about him, I can't know what he'll do or how he'll react at seeing me," she said forlornly.

Tonks smile softly at her, "You can only control yourself and how you'll react. You can't control what others will do."

"I know," said Hermione "But it's hard and when I don't feel in control I start getting the urges again," she said lowly.

"I know it's hard Hermione but that isn't a healthy way to handle the lack of control you feel," Tonks said empathetically.

Hermione sighed. "I know but I'm glad you keep reminding me. It helps keep me grounded."

They walked on in silence for a few moments and suddenly Hermione stopped her face screwed up by emotions and her tears started again.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked tenderly.

"I'm scared Tonks, really scared. Sometimes I feel so overwhelmed that I just want to sit and cry all the time," Hermione sobbed.

Tonks took Hermione in her arms and gently hugged her. "It's OK. You're allowed to feel like you don't have all the answers, that you're not in control all the time."

Hermione cried into Tonks' shoulder for several minutes until her tears stopped flowing. She took great comfort in being held by Tonks, she got a great sense of security from the warm touch of another person. She sighed contently and just rested there for a while, just enjoying the closeness she felt. So often she felt alone, separated from the others but with this close physical contact that feeling was banished.

Finally she stood up and looked at Tonks with a feeling of embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" asked Tonks.

"For clinging to you like that," Hermione replied.

"Tonks gave a small laugh, "Oh Hermione, there's nothing to be sorry for. You need the reassurance, sometimes just a hug or touch can make all the difference. Don't be ashamed for needing that, it proves just how normal you really are."

Hermione managed a smile and hugged Tonks once more. "Thanks Tonks, I'm so glad that I have you as a friend."

"Your welcome Hermione and remember we're all glad that we have you as a friend too," Tonks replied.

Together they headed back to the tent and the others, Tonks glad that she was able to help Hermione and Hermione feeling better than she had. She knew Tonks was right and she needed to take the time to figure out what she wanted her relationship with Ron to be. If he didn't want the same thing, well she'd just have to deal with that when the time came but letting it control her now was not in her best interest. With a renewed sense of well being she looked forward to being with her friends and let come what may.

**XX**

**A/N:** Things are progressing but obviously not at the pace Harry would like nut recovering from what he went through is no easy thing, magical or not. Good thing he has Ginny around to keep him grounded.

The answer to the question I posed about what hadn't happened yet should be evident in this chapter. Remus had never given the ring to Tonks.

Hermione continues to struggle with her emotions and her feeling of lack of control, luckily she has good friends who are there to help her out.

I wonder how Tom will react to Narcissa's departure and will Lucius suffer because of it.

As always please review.


	63. Chapter 63

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-three**

Pius Thicknesse was besides himself in fear, he had been unable to locate the missing Cup that Voldemort wanted but was unable to find any trace of it. He had gone looking for Dolores Umbridge hoping to question her about it but when he had tracked her down his hopes were dashed.

Under Secretary Umbridge was confined to the Hopeless case ward at St. Mungo's. Though unsure the Medi-Wizard in charge thought she had been kissed by a Dementor, if that was the case there would be no recovery. Pius thought it was a fitting end to the old bat since she had once illegally sent a couple of Dementors to attack Harry Potter a couple of years ago. Sometimes Fate was a harsh mistress.

Thicknesse had already undergone two bouts of the Cruciatus Curse from the Dark Lord when he had been summoned to give a report on his progress and he certainly wasn't looking forward to a third. He knew better than to contemplate not responding to the summons when it came though, the mere thought of it was close to suicide.

The only bit of information that he was able to come up with was from his secretary that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been in the office about a week before the disappearance of the Cup showing some possible new Ministry worker around. The problem being that he and several others knew that the Cup had been present after that visit.

He would have liked to question Shacklebolt but he had disappeared along with a number of other Ministry employees when the Ministry had fallen under Voldemort's control. Another dead end that he faced, he along with the others seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth. Gawain Robards had taken over as head of the MLE and so far was proving to be very inadequate at the job.

Pius knew he was getting nowhere so he turned his attention back to the paperwork in his desk and it only proved to discourage him further. The list of wanted people was growing larger and so far virtually no one had been apprehended. Though a small number of Muggle-borns had been sent to Azkaban no one of consequence had been among them.

His head began to throb with a headache so he turned to the bookcase behind him and after opening up the cupboard he withdrew a bottle of Old Ogden's, pouring himself a large glass. At least as the Minister of Magic he did have a few perks left to him. Sipping the amber liquid he contemplated what he could do now. When no answers came to him he glanced at the clock and noted how late it was. Downing the remainder of the Firewhiskey he decided to head home, tomorrow was another day and maybe something would happen then to brighten his outlook.

**XX**

Voldemort sat at the head of the table in the Great Hall of Malfoy Manor and was disappointed with what he saw. Though the numbers were still the same the quality of the personnel had certainly diminished.

Gone were Rodolphus and Rabastan and of course Bellatrix. She was the most perplexing of the losses because no one knew what had become of her. He was sure that if she had gone into hiding that she would have been found by now. But there was no record of her being captured by the Aurors or any Ministry personnel, she wasn't at Azkaban like the mindless body of Rabastan who was wasting away to nothing.

Had the ineffectual group of Dumbledore's done away with her? He found that hard to believe for surely she was a match for any of them and possibly any two or three. So where was she? That question haunted him and he was no closer to an answer now than the day she had disappeared.

Look down the table he glanced at those seated there waiting for him to direct them into action. The Carrows were there, they were among his most ardent supporters left but tended to be single minded and lacked any finesse.

Next to them was Dolohov, thought quite capable as a follower he lacked any ability to lead others in action. Seated to his right was McNair who was also very useful but again he had only one skill and even that had been eroded over the years while doing nothing but dispatching Magical Creatures for the Ministry.

Then there was Crabbe and Goyle, faithful followers but lacking any independent thought at all. He was actually glad that Lucius looked after them, it relieved him of having to deal with their ineptitude.

Shaking his head he looked to the opposite side of the table, on his left sat Lucius with an empty chair next to him.

"Lucius, where is Narcissa?" he asked.

"I believe she is in her room, My Lord," Lucius answered hesitantly.

"Why has she not graced us with her presence?" Voldemort asked lowly.

"I believe she is indisposed My Lord. The last time I saw her she was feeling most poorly," he answered truthfully. He thought back to the other evening when he had slapped her quite viciously when she had made a disparaging remark about the Dark Lord's continued presence in their home and he had left her bruised and bleeding.

"I do hope she rejoins us soon," Voldemort said. "It doesn't do to have the Hostess not present."

Travers looked up the table and Voldemort's thoughts turned to him. After Lucius he was probably the most capable lieutenant left.

Next to Travers sat Nott but he was displeased with him because his son had proven to be a huge disappointment. The Muggle Lover McGonagall had striped him of his magic leaving him virtually useless, plus it caused the clampdown on his old house at Hogwarts leaving them impotent to help for the time being.

Though it had given him some important information concerning the protection of the Head of the school. He was glad now that he hadn't sent Snape after her. That would have complicated things and maybe cost him his best asset.

Most of his other followers didn't like Snape because he was so cold and aloof but as far has he was concerned that was one of his best attributes. Calm and collected he wasn't easily rattled and he had been very valuable over the years with the inside information he provided about the school, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

Voldemort looked around at the assembled Death Eaters, "Since they have chosen to ignore my last message we must make a bigger impression on them," he said menacingly.

"Lucius," he said turning to his left to look at him. "We need to pick another target, something a little bigger, more impressive, something a bit more public," he said with a maniacal look in his eyes.

"Did you have some place in mind My Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," answered Voldemort. "We will strike in the heart of London. Westminster Cathedral will be next to feel my wrath," he said with glee.

A buzz of excitement went around the table as the target sunk in. A huge number of Muggles would be there at almost any time during the day or night. A perfect target for the Death Eaters to show their superiority.

"I want you to gather as many as you can, we want to make as big a statement as possible," Voldemort instructed.

"Yes My Lord," Lucius replied. He felt this would be a perfect opportunity to show the Dark Lord once and for all he didn't need Bella or any other lieutenant to have his wishes carried out. That he, Lucius Malfoy was quite capable of planning and executing such an operation.

"That is all," Voldemort said in dismissal.

As they all rose and began to depart Voldemort halted Lucius, "I expect to see Narcissa the next time we get together," he said with a touch of menace in his voice.

"Yes My Lord," Lucius replied.

"Don't fail me," Voldemort said.

Lucius was unsure if he meant about Narcissa or the attack but he planned on failing with neither. Bowing to the Dark Lord he left planning on going and seeing Narcissa once he had talked to Travers about planning for the raid.

**XX**

Harry lay awake in the early morning and just stared at the amazing beautiful young woman next to him. The soft pre-dawn light made her skin glow and gave an ethereal quality to her fiery hair.

Her lips were slightly parted and Harry thought she looked so beautiful laying there in peaceful slumber. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her, once again feeling blessed by her presence in his life.

Harry just laid there watching her as the sun inched higher in the sky, finally clearing the tree line causing the room to brighten considerably. He noticed subtle changes take place as she began to awaken. Her facial muscles moving minutely as she became more aware, finally her eyes fluttered open as she became fully awake. She noticed Harry looking at her and she smiled at him. Seeing her awake he smiled back at her and leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Ummm," she said with a grin. "What a wonderful way to start the day."

Harry reached over and ran his hand through her luscious hair, feeling the silky texture of it as it passed through his fingers. "I know ," he agreed. "Waking up with you everyday is a wonderful way to start the day," he added as he leaned in and kissed her again.

Ginny revelled in the warm softness of his lips as they came in contact with hers. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his lips on hers. She reached up and entwined her hand in his hair on the back of his head, holding him in place to prolong their kiss.

Slowly and tenderly hands began to wander and Ginny marvelled at the sensations Harry was creating though out her body. Harry was experiencing the exact same sensations as Ginny touched him.

Where in the past their love making had often been frantic and demanding things were progressing slowly and sensually this morning. Ginny felt Harry's hands grasp her nightgown and begin to pull it up. She raised her hips to allow him to slip it past her waist, then she arching her back she felt it rise further until it neared her neck so she lifted her head letting him remove it completely.

Ginny then reached down and grabbed the edge of Harry's tee shirt and Harry helped her remove it. Harry then kicked off he pajama bottoms so that they were both naked. She felt herself growing hot and wet in anticipation of their joining.

Harry's hand drifted down to further stimulate Ginny, his fingers probing and touching her hot dripping slit and lightly running over her throbbing nub.

Ginny moaned into Harry's mouth letting him know she approved of the sensations he was causing. She parted he legs to give him better access and to signal she was ready for him to enter her.

Harry then gently positioned himself between her open and inviting legs. Running his hard, hot, throbbing member up and down over her dripping slit costing himself with her steaming juices. He then slowly drove himself into her and though still tight she was so ready that Harry had no difficulty sinking all the way in causing them both to moan out with the pleasure the felt.

Ginny locked her legs tightly around him, limiting his movements. He slowly started to thrust in and out of her hot dripping fissure.

As wonderful as their hot frantic sex had been before Ginny could not believe the sensations this slow sensual coupling was casing in her. She felt the pressure in her building, far surpassing anything she had felt before.

Higher and higher she felt herself rise, expecting release at any moment but it didn't come, it only kept increasing beyond what she believed possible.

As the minutes passed Harry felt the tension building beyond what they had shared before.

Finally when she felt she couldn't go any farther without passing out Ginny felt the pleasure explode though her body. She grasped Harry tightly with her arms, legs and vaginal muscles causing Harry to thrust deep within her releasing his hot essence triggering another just as intense orgasm for her.

Colours and lights flashed and danced inside of Ginny's closed eyes as the sensations overwhelmed her as orgasm after orgasm ricocheted through her. Never before had she experienced such pleasures from their coupling.

Just when she thought she'd black out from the intensity of what she was experiencing it began to subside leaving her satiated but drained.

Harry felt the orgasms rippling through Ginny's body as his own soul shaking orgasm began to lessen. He lay spent on Ginny's body revelling in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Even as Ginny's body relaxed, Harry shifted his weight causing slight movements within her and she felt additional small orgasms ripple through her.

"Oh Godric Harry," she finally verbalized. "That was the most awesome experience I've ever had," she whispered huskily to him.

"Me too," Harry managed to whisper back.

They lay locked together for quite some time just enjoying the aftermath of their joining. Ginny's hands softly stoking and caressing Harry, rubbing his back, running her fingers through his hair and gently touching his cheek.

Harry was doing almost the exact same things to Ginny, especially running his fingers through Ginny's long luxurious hair. He lay with his head resting on her shoulder and inhaling the wonderful fragrance that was Ginny, he sighed contently. As mind blowing as the sex with her had been, he actually found this more fulfilling.

Laying together wrapped in each others embrace, sharing something so intimate, it boggled his mind. He never felt more connected, more loved than he did in these moments. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling once again Ginny's exquisite fragrance and he had never felt so contented and whole.

Ginny lay under Harry and revelled in his warmth and his loving embrace. She loved when they lay together but the times like now when they were nude and connected skin to skin with Harry still inside her just seemed to heighten the intensity of that feeling.

She breathed in, enjoying the musky aroma that added to the intensity of the experience. She felt Harry nuzzle into her neck and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you," the both said at the same time.

Ginny giggled and Harry chuckled.

"I," they both began, causing Ginny to giggle harder and Harry to chuckle more.

"You go," the said together. Ginny was in near hysterics with her giggling and laughter and Harry did the only thing he could think of to stop their simultaneous speaking. He took Ginny's head in his hands and kissed her soundly, covering her mouth with his.

Ginny's giggling stopped immediately as she gave herself into the kiss, moaning at the intensity of it.

When they broke apart they were still smiling, no more words were necessary for the moment. They hugged tightly, enjoying the closeness they felt.

They finally heard someone out in the kitchen starting to prepare breakfast. Reluctantly they separated after one more kiss. Ginny shuddered with the feeling of loss she experienced as Harry slipped out of her.

She rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what she wanted to wear. Harry sat behind her putting his legs on either side of hers and he hugged her back into his chest, resting his hands on her belly.

They both felt the small jolt where his hands lay as the buzzing feeling they knew to be the life growing inside her made it presence know.

Harry smiled at Ginny and kissed the side of her neck, "It's a girl," he said in wonder.

Ginny didn't know how she knew but she was sure that Harry was right.

Harry rested his chin over Ginny's shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "I hope she looks like her mother," he whispered.

"But with her father's eyes," Ginny whispered back.

"She'll be beautiful," they said together causing them both to laugh.

"We'd better take a shower," Ginny said smiling lovingly at her husband.

Ginny stood and turned around to offer her hand to help Harry rise. Her eyes fell to the scar on his side that was just beginning to fade and she made a mental note to rub some more salve on it after they showered.

They put on their dressing gowns and after gathering their clothing they headed off to take their shower.

**XX**

Charlie sighed and stretched to ease his aching muscles. Things were going well with the restorations of the next two businesses that had contracted Dragon's Lair Restorations. Because he had several more businesses lined up he had hired a few more workers and had Joe in charge of one team and he the other. This way they were able to tackle more work at once and things were booming.

Fleur had also been busy and in talking to some of the owners and their wives, she had lined up some work on their houses and cottages. Her sense of style and her French background made her a hit with the women of Tinworth.

Sarah also continued to be an unexpected blessing, helping out with all aspects of the business. Her knowledge of the locals helped in hiring and dealing with the wives of the owners of the businesses they were hired to work on. She even came up with some local suppliers that reduced the cost of some of their materials, helping to keep jobs moving on time and under budget.

It didn't hurt that Charlie liked having her around for a quick squeeze or kiss during the day either. She also had a perky fun attitude and got along well with all the workers. She told Charlie one night it was like finding out she suddenly had a bunch of brothers she didn't know she had.

Charlie saw her enter the shop they were working on. She was carrying a scroll of parchment and had a slightly nervous look on her face. Since this was somewhat unusual for her Charlie made his way over to her immediately to see what was up.

"Hi Love," he said smiling at her. "What brought you here today?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath she led him over to a nearby counter and laid the scroll on top of it.

"I've got a project here that I'd like you to look at," she said as she unrolled the scroll.

Charlie came over and looked at the plans Sarah had laid out for his perusal. "Humm," he said as he began taking in the complex project. "This is pretty involved," he said.

"I know but it will be spectacular when completed," she said.

"Who is this for?" he asked.

"It's for my parent's neighbour, you remember Marsha?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she lives right next to the Pub if I remember correctly," Charlie said reflectively.

"Yeah that's her. This is something we have played with for quite some time. I think she had me start it to keep me out of trouble when I was younger but now I'm in a position that we can actually do it," Sarah said in explanation.

"What kind of budget are you looking at?" Charlie asked as he kept looking at the specs.

Sarah produced a second smaller scroll and handed it to Charlie. He unrolled it and looked back and forth from it to the plans. "Tight but doable," he said as he continued to go over the plans.

Taking everything he rolled it up and handed it back to her. "OK, It's a go," he told her.

"When can you start?" Sarah asked happily.

Charlie got a funny look on his face and smiled at Sarah. "I'm not starting it at all," he said cryptically.

Sarah got a perplexed look. "What?" she asked.

"Joe's crew will be done tomorrow," he explained. "So he'll be available for you to start on Monday," Charlie said. "So you'd better get things organized tomorrow cause most suppliers are closed over the weekend."

Sarah had a slightly shocked look on her face, "You mean you want me to run the crew?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, "You've proven you're more than capable to handle things. If you need assistance ask. Joe, Fleur and I will be more than happy to help you but remember you're in charge."

Sarah flung herself at Charlie and took him into a huge hug. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I won't let you down, promise,"she said as she kissed him much to the amusement of his crew.

"OK," he said with a grin as he extricated himself from her grasp. "You'd better get going if you expect to have things ready by Monday and I need to get back to work here," he said patiently.

"Right," Sarah said as she tried to reign in her enthusiasm but she was smiling a mile wide and with one last kiss she made sure she had her plans and she hurried out the door.

Charlie shook his head as she left and marvelled at the way Sarah was blossoming now that she was out of the Pub and living away from Tinworth.

**XX**

Bella and Severus sat in the parlour playing chess as they had become accustomed to doing lately. Tonight the tension that had been build between them reached a new peak.

Bella hadn't felt like this in a long, long time and when she thought about it she had never really felt like this. She wanted Severus, wanted him to take her and make love to her.

The thought both excited her and frightened her at the same time. It excited her because she was sure that Severus felt the same way and it frightened her because her only few experiences had been terrifying events.

She had remained a virgin until her wedding night due to the demands of her family and Rodolphus was not a gently lover. He had brutally taken her with a complete disregard for her wants, needs and desires. In hindsight it could technically be called a rape.

The few times the act had been repeated it was always the same, little or no foreplay and then brutally taken in whatever manner that Rodolphus wanted. She had never been taken into consideration, every time had been a painful, humiliating and terrifying event.

Fortunately that didn't last very long and the acts were few and far between and then almost mercifully they had been sent to Azkaban. After their release there was no attempt to restart the relationship as it had been.

Severus was almost in the same boat, after Lily's death he had not desired any other woman, though he did have a few encounters with woman of a certain ilk that had proven most unsatisfactory. He had learned long ago to surpress the urges and feelings he had felt as a young man and never considered them again, until now.

The spark that triggered everything seemed so innocent to begin with, Severus had accidentally bumped the table that held the chess set knocking over several of the pieces. They had both reached to right them at the same time and when their hands came into contact it was as if a fire had exploded between them where they touched.

They both froze for a moment, hands touching and then they looked up into each others eyes. Bella felt her desire rise up like an animal not to be denied.

Severus, for his part, felt almost the identical feeling course through him. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone else, even his beloved Lily.

As one they stood and wordlessly came together in a searing kiss that only further heightened the need they both felt. It was if a beast had been uncaged and there would be no denying it, no returning it to it's place till it had been satisfied.

Bella moaned as Severus took her into a tight embrace and he could think of nothing but the warm willing body that he held in his arms.

Bella broke the kiss reluctantly and began to pull Severus towards the stairs.

"What about Narcissa?" Severus asked huskily.

"She's in the kitchen with Hestia," Bella whispered in reply.

The hurried quietly up the stairs to Bella's room and once inside after shutting the door they kissed passionately again. Separating they quickly divested themselves of their clothing and tumbled into bed.

They locked together in a tight embrace, both revelling in the exquisite feeling of skin on skin. Bella couldn't believe the sensations she was felling, everywhere Severus touched she felt like fire was erupting. She felt his want ans desire for her and though somewhat frantic in their motions she felt something else, she felt his love.

She found herself with tears running down her face but she was smiling at the same time. Something inside of her had let go and she felt the most wonderful feelings run through her.

Severus stopped when he noticed her tears and he was afraid he had done something wrong. "Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

Bella nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Don't stop, please don't stop," she whispered to him. She then grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Taking their time to get to know one another's bodies. Bella felt something she had never experienced before, she felt herself growing wet with her desire, her slit dripping profusely, readying her for his hot throbbing manhood to enter her. She felt herself opening up, eager for his entrance.

She guided him into place between her splayed legs wanting for the first time in her life to have someone inside of her.

They both felt like teenagers again, a bit unsure of what they were doing but letting nature guide them in the age old joining of man and woman becoming one.

Bella felt his throbbing manhood line up with her slit and begin to enter her. She was tight but she wanted him to continue. Slowly he worked himself in till he was completely sheathed inside her, both experiencing it like never before.

Slowly at first as they became accustomed to the feelings and motions of one another and then with increasing fervour they began to make love anf that was the difference, it was love the love they felt for one another.

Unseen by either of them the door opened a crack as Cissy stopped when she realized the room was occupied and what activity they were engaged in. With a smile she withdrew and heading back down to the parlour she thought to herself "Bella and Severus have finally taken the next step in their relationship."

Bella felt things she had never experienced before, the pleasurable sensations shooting through her and the pressure building inside until it broke free and she felt it explode in her first orgasm ever. She experienced all the old clichés of the feelings of fireworks and lights dancing on the inside of her eyelids as the pleasure ricocheted through her.

Her release triggered Severus' and he thrust into her pouring forth her essence deep inside her.

Bella hugged him tight to her, not wanting to let him go just yet. Nothing had ever made her feel so complete and whole, so loved and wanted. With a contented sigh she snuggled into his and drifted off to sleep feeling drain but also safe and happy.

Severus too was drained and though he gave a fleeting thought that he really should be leaving he felt so calm and drowsy, held loosely by Bella's arms still around him, he too drifted off to sleep.

**XX**

**A/N:** Well Bella and Severus have finally done it, we'll have to see how things turn out.

Sarah seems to be discovering new skills or at least applying old ones she had hidden away.

Riddle is having his problems with personnel and it's really bollocksing up his operations. Being a Dark Lord can be so trying at times.

As always please review.


	64. Chapter 64

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-four**

Bill and Fleur sat together on the couch in their parlour of Shell Cottage with Bill marvelling at the change Fleur continued to under go as the life inside her grew. She was approaching seven months and she certainly looked very pregnant. As her belly grew she if course thought she was becoming fat and unattractive.

Bill Thought nothing could be further from the truth. She had taken on a certain glow that just shouted health and beauty to him. Even without the smll amount of makeup she usually wore he thought that she never looked better.

Bill was seated at one end of the couch with Fleur resting against his side, her feet up on the couch to ease the slight swelling in her legs and ankles. Bill had one arm draped around her and resting on the bulge of her belly.

Suddenly Bill felt the child within give a kick, causing Fleur to jump a little and smile. "The little one must be practicing his kicking tonight," she said.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure the baby is a he?" he asked.

"With a kick like that what else could he be?" Fleur retorted like Bill couldn't possibly know anything about it.

Bill smiled at her say in his defence "Ginny used to kick just like that. I remember one night we were all sitting in the parlour in front of the fire with Mom laying on the couch with Dad just like we are right now," he said thinking back on the memory.

"She had on a thin dress as she was always warm when she was pregnant and I saw her belly move. I was astounded as I had not seen anything like that with her previous pregnancies so she let me place my hands on her and let me feel Ginny moving and kicking inside of her," he said with a touch of awe in his voice as he recalled the event.

"By then Mum was sure she was having a girl anf she told me to watch out because she was going to be very special. She also warned me that she was going to be very powerful magically as she was the seventh child on top of being a girl."

Fleur laughed softly, "Maybe you should have remembered that before you and your brothers stuck your noses into her business," she said chastising him mildly.

"Yeah it would have been a good thing to remember if I had thought of it," Bill admitted. Bill stared into the fire and got a worried look on his face, "I hope that they're all right," he said softly.

Fleur grabbed his arm and squeezing it tight to her in a hug she said "Me too."

They both sat for some time staring into the dying fire, thinking of those who were apart from them and the family. Both sending silent prayers for their safe return and a successful conclusion to their mission to bring an end to Riddle.

**XX**

Tonks came over to where Harry and Ginny sat together, bringing the copy of _Magical Laws and Statutes_ with her.

"Harry could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny looked up at her, "Sure Tonks, you know you can talk to me any time," Harry replied.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ginny asked.

Tonks shot her a look of disbelief, "No," she said rolling her eyes.

"So what's up?" Harry asked.

Tonks sat down next to Ginny on the couch putting the large book in her lap. She looked hesitantly at Harry and then back to the book, her hesitancy a most uncharacteristic action for her.

"What is it?" Ginny asked tenderly, placing a hand on Tonks' arm.

Tonks took a deep breath, "Well I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't want our child born out of wedlock so I've been looking in this book where Ginny found the ceremony to allow you two to marry." Pausing, she looked at Ginny and smiled.

"I don't have the means to make the required quilt, I thought there had to be another way so I kept looking and I think I found a solution," she said. She took the book and opened it to a place she had marked with a scrap of parchment and she placed the book in Ginny's lap so she and Harry could see.

"In the old days the head of the clan or family could act as the officiant and perform the Binding," she explained.

Harry had a confused look on his face but Ginny just smiled at Tonks' pronouncement.

"What's that got to with me?" he asked.

Tonks smiled but Ginny broke out with in a laugh at his question. "Oh really Harry," Ginny said "I think that should be obvious!"

The implication struck him and a look of disbelief appeared on his face. "Me?" he asked incredulously. "But I'm only seventeen," he protested. "Are you sure?"

"There's a spell I could cast," Tonks said.

Ginny was scanning the page and her finger stopped at a paragraph, "There is Harry," she confirmed.

Harry looked back and forth between Ginny and Tonks uncertainly and swallowed visibly. He had never considered himself in that role.

Tonks looked at him as if she was reading his mind. "Harry you're the one who has been our leader, the one who holds us together and over the months we've been together I think we've become a kind of family. If anyone can claim the title, it's you," she said softly.

Harry sat in contemplation for several moments before looking at Ginny who smiled at him and nodded in agreement to Tonks' statement. "OK," he said. "Cast the spell."

Tonks took out her wand and as Ginny looked on approvingly she cast _"Ostendeo Prosapia Rector"_. A golden light shot from her wand and struck Harry in the chest before encircling him. It rose up until it settled around his head, appearing to Ginny and Tonks as a circlet or crown that he was wearing.

Harry felt a warm glowing feeling envelope him s the spell struck and his eyes drifted shut in response to the wonderful feeling that he felt. As his eyes shut a vision of the other Hunters appeared in his mind. They were all looking at him for guidance and leadership and he felt their love and support. In that instant he knew what Tonks had said was true.

"Face it Harry, you're the head of our little family," Ginny said with a smile.

Tonks chuckled at Ginny's words "I don't want to pressure you or add to your burden Harry, I'm only showing you what we've all been feeling and demonstrating by our actions."

"So when do you want to do this?" Harry asked.

Tonks smiled at him, "Would this afternoon be OK?" she asked.

"It's fine with me if it's OK with Remus," Harry replied.

Tonks got a funny look on her face, "Well I guess I should tell him, shouldn't I?" she said laughing.

Harry and Ginny laughed with her but then Harry got a serious look on his face. "What do I need to do?" he asked.

Ginny placed the book in his lap, "Read starting here," she said pointing to a spot on the page. "It's fairly simple really," she said.

Harry began to read and since most of these old laws had been made in the 1500's they were very straight forward. In effect all he was really required to do was pronounce them Bonded in front of the assembled clan or family and it was so as long as the couple was willing and declared their intentions at the same time.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Tonks by the hand hauling her away. "If your getting married this afternoon we need to get you ready," she said

Harry glanced up from the book, "Don't forget to tell Remus!" he shouted after them.

Ginny halted and looked at Tonks, "Where is he?" she asked.

"He's outside sitting in the sun," Tonks said.

"You go tell him and I'll get Hermione. Once you come back in we'll help you get everything ready. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Sounds great to me," Tonks replied as she headed for the door to find Remus.

Ginny went to Hermione room where she had seen Hermione head a few moments before. "Hermione!" she called out.

Hermione heard Ginny call, "Come on in," she said. When Ginny entered and she saw the huge smile on her face she asked "What's up?"

"We're having a wedding," Ginny answered excitedly.

"What?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Tonks and Remus are going to get married!" Ginny said. "Come on we've got to help Tonks get ready."

"Whoa, slow down," Hermione said. "Can you explain to me what's going on?"

Ginny reigned in her excitement and filled Hermione in on the details of the conversation she, Harry and Tonks just had. When Ginny got to the part on having to prove to Harry he was the head of the family she smiled and shook her head saying, "Typical Harry, can never believe that he's the one."

As Ginny tried to haul her out she said "Wait!" and rushed over to her bag. She took out a small box that held some jewellery and removed a pair of gold hoop earrings.

Ginny looked at her for a moment but when Hermione took out her wand and transformed them into two wedding bands she smiled in approval. "I wouldn't have thought of that," she said to Hermione. "Good going."

Hermione smiled back, "Thanks," she said in appreciation.

Putting the box back she then grabbed Ginny's hand and they went out to find Tonks and finish preparing for the wedding.

**XX**

Voldemort looked at Lucius and was pleased by what he had heard. Lucius had found out that a fairly large ceremony would be taking place at Westminster for the Muggle celebration of Palm Sunday on April 5th so they decided to wait till then to launch the attack. A packed crowd of Muggles was just the kind of target he was looking for. In the mean time maybe he would have a chance to begin checking on his hidden treasures.

"Lucius, Where is Narcissa? She has been absent from us for much too long," Voldemort hissed.

It had been several days since he had asked about Narcissa and to tell the truth Lucius hadn't gone looking for her till that very morning. He had no inclination to find her before that as he was busy with planning the raid and knew she'd not be in any fit state to come to the table without a Disillusionment Charm on her that Voldemort would have seen through in an instant.

When he had looked for her he had found her room empty and her bed unslept in. No one seemed to have seen her in several days and he was at a loss as to where she could be.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably he said "I'm not sure where she is at My Lord. I have not seen her since the last time you asked about her."

Voldemort gave him a penetrating stare which caused Lucius to blanch as Voldemort searched his mind to see if he was telling the truth. Finding no deception he broke his gaze. "So you're telling me no one has seen her for the past three or four days?" he asked icily.

"That's correct," Lucius answered fearfully.

"This will not do," Voldemort said rising from his place and pacing around the table.

"Who has been on guard this past week?" he asked menacingly.

Travers looked up, "Some of the young initiates My Lord," he volunteered.

"Bring them to me," he said staring at Travers.

"Yes My Lord," Travers replied, rising at once and hurrying away.

He returned shortly with several of young men who appeared awed and scared to be in the Dark Lord's presence.

As they bowed down before him Voldemort looked at them in disdain. Turing towards Lucius he said "What night was the last time you saw Narcissa?" he asked.

"Tuesday night My Lord," he answered. "That was the night she went to her room early because she wasn't feeling well."

"I see," said Voldemort as he turned back to the guards. "Did any of you see anyone that night?" he asked silkily.

One of the young guards raised his head and spoke, "The only one I saw arrived that evening was Snape, Your Lordship," he said shakily.

"And did you see anyone leave?" Voldemort asked starting into the young man's eyes.

"N-no, My Lord," he stammered in reply. "Though I did hear someone Apparating away a short time later. I assumed it was Snape because he was the only one who had come earlier."

"But you did not see who left?" Asked Voldemort .

"N-no My Lord," was the reply.

"Why is that?" Voldemort asked forcefully.

"Because I had my rounds to preform, My Lord."

Turning away form the young man he looked at those assembled at the table. "Who set the watch schedule?" he asked.

Mulciber looked up hesitantly, "I did, My Lord," he replied.

"Why is there not someone on the front gate at all times?" he asked.

"With the bewitchment on the front gate it seemed unnecessary My Lord," Mulciber said.

"Rise," Voldemort said to Mulciber, who did so shakily knowing what was coming.

"Stand before the guards," Voldemort commanded.

When he got there you could see him cringing in preparation for what was to come.

"Crucio!" Yelled Voldemort after he drew his wand.

Mulciber screamed out in pain as the curse hit him. Voldemort kept the curse going for almost a minute before lifting it.

The young guards were white with fear seeing the effects close up before their eyes. Their eyes were wide in terror as the older Death Eater writhed in front of them a the curse was applied over and over.

Finally it ceased and Mulciber was left panting and sweating on the floor.

"You will see to it that the gate is never left unwatched again," he said lowly like nothing had taken place.

"Y-yes-s My Lord," stammered Mulciber, knowing not to answer would subject him to another round of torture.

"Good," Voldemort said as if he was talking to a pet dog.

Without a word his eyes went to the young guard who had been the one to speak about being present at the gate. "Crucio," Voldemort cast without a moments hesitation.

Caught unawares the young Death Eater screamed as the curse struck him. The two others on either side of him flinched away as he flopped about in agony as he felt the curse for the first time.

When Voldemort lifted the curse he said evenly "Let that be a lesson to you all about being vigilant in your duties," he said menacingly.

"Depart from my sight," said with a wave of his hand as he turned back toward his seat in front of the fire.

As they all got up to leave Voldemort's called out, "Lucius, stay. We have matters to discuss."

As they all left they heard "Crucio," and the screams of Lucius as he paid the price for the disappearance of Narcissa.

**XX**

It was well into the even before Ginny and Hermione got everything ready to their satisfaction for Tonks' and Remus' wedding. They had gotten Tonks outfitted in a gown that Hermione had transformed out of a cloak that Tonks had stashed away.

Once that had been accomplished they set about decorating the tent with some low key decorations. Some evergreens and wedding bells, nothing to ostentatious but enough to set the atmosphere.

The Twins lent a hand once they found out what was taking place and the placed several enchantments on the ceiling and walls of the tent to make them sparkle and twinkle with fairy lights.

All in all for being thrown together in an afternoon the place looked marvellous.

Remus was a bit nervous but seeing as he had only learned a few hours ago that the wedding was taking place he was handling it pretty well. He had fretted about the lack of rings till Hermione had shown him what she had done and he relaxed quite a bit after that.

He knew there was no way he would disappoint his Nymph when she had come to him and explained what was going to happen. He had gone up to Harry after Tonks had talked to him and thanked him for what he was going to do.

Harry had of course tried to downplay his part but Remus assured him that he was grateful for his agreeing to Bind him and Tonks. He had said how proud that James and Lily would have been in him.

Harry had blushed and tried to deflect the praise but Remus would have none of that, taking Harry in a hug he said how proud he was too about what a fine person Harry had turned out to be.

In no time everyone was assembled and Harry stood at the front of the group. Remus and Tonks stood directly before him with everyone else grouped in a semi-circle behind them.

Harry was quite nervous, possibly more so than Remus who though nervous looked at Tonks with Love in his eyes. Ginny had prepared a scroll for Harry to read from in case he stumbled or forgot what he wanted to say.

"We are gathered here as a family to witness the Bonding of two of our members," Harry began. As he spoke his nervousness left him and he spoke from his heart.

"In accordance with the Ancient traditions of our kind I now ask you Nymphadora Annabelle before this assembly do you wish to Bind yourself to this man for all eternity?

Tonks looked shyly at Remus, "I Do," she answered softly but firmly.

Harry looked at Remus "Do you Remus John wish to Bind yourself for all eternity to this woman?"

Remus looked at Tonks and said "I Do."

Ginny handed Harry the two rings that Hermione had produced, he waved his wand over them saying softly "I bless these rings as signs of their love for one another." They glowed briefly with a golden light and Harry then handed one to Tonks who placed it on Remus' hand.

Harry then did the same with Remus who placed it on Tonks' hand. They flashed brightly for a moment as they resized themselves.

"Your wands please," he asked the couple before him.

When they produced them Harry had them hold them out tip to tip where they produced a light where they touched.

"By the rights granted me as the head of this family I now declare you Bonded for all eternity, may your love grow and never falter. So mote it be," Harry declared.

The light swirled around the wands and flared up before flashing out.

"You may kiss your bride," Harry said with a smile.

Remus took Tonks in his arms and kissed her. He tried to keep it short but Tonks was having none of that and held him tight prolonging their kiss for several minutes.

When they finally parted Remus had a slightly bemused look on his face causing Tonks to laugh. The other joined in and with hugs and kisses all around everyone congratulated the newly Bonded couple.

The Twins then took out their wands and showered them with streams of confetti setting off a small celebration that lasted well into the night. The wireless was turned on and everyone had a great time dancing and having a great time.

Drinks and food were laid out by Hermione and Ginny for all to partake of. It rivalled a Quidditch win affair.

Much later after a lively dance with Tonks, Harry had to sit down, his side giving him some pain causing him to have some trouble breathing. Ginny took note and fetched him a pain potion. "Here," she said softly. "You'd better take this or you'll regret it tomorrow."

Harry took the potion gratefully. "Thanks," he said as he downed the potion.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "And if you're good I'll rub some salve on your side later."

"Oh great," he said slightly sarcastically. "Something to look forward to."

"If you're really good I'll make it worth your while," she said seductively.

Harry's eyebrows shot up at her pronouncement. He was about to say something when Ginny kissed him, silencing him with her lips.

"Behave yourself or all you'll have to look forward to is the salve," she said playfully.

"Yes mam," he said with a smile.

Ginny laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't they look wonderful?" she asked tenderly, glancing at Remus and Tonks as they danced.

Harry's eyes darted over to the newly-weds. "Yeah they do," he agreed.

Harry reached up and ran his hand through Ginny's hair tenderly stroking his wife. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" he asked.

"You can never say it too much," she answered.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

Ginny sighed and smiled at his touch. "I love you too," she said. "Is it strange that I feel so happy even though we're hiding out from the world and we're engaged in a battle against evil?" she asked.

"No my love," Harry answered. "Like Dumbledore always said, A little more love in the world is a good thing and even though we're away from the rest of our family, at least we're together with people we love and we're working to bring an end to that evil."

Ginny just nodded and yawned. She was getting tired and hoped that the festivities didn't go on much longer.

Almost as if on cue Tonks turned off the wireless, she too looked a bit tired though she was still smiling. "As much as Remus and I would like to continue this I'm really getting tired and so is the baby. So I think we're going to wish you all a goodnight."

Ginny was surprised at how controlled the Twins had been all evening, never once pranking the married couple, though they did have a smug smile on their faces as things began to break up.

Fred came forward, "Tonks. Remus," he said.

"We have a little gift for you," said George.

Fred flourished his wand at their room and with a "Tah Dah!" from George they both bowed to the newly-weds. "Enjoy your night," they said in unison.

A bit sceptically Tonks looked into their room and was stunned by what she saw. Remus looked over her shoulder and was equally astounded by the scene before him. Their ordinary bed had been transformed into a huge canopy bed all draped in white.

"Thank you," Tonks said softly.

With a small push from the Twins, Tonks and Remus entered their room and shut the door flap.

"Treat her right," Fred said as they disappeared from view.

"Yeah, she's now our sister," warned George with a grin.

"That was really nice you two," said Hermione. "And no pranks," she added. She then noticed the grin forming on their faces. "All right what did you two do?" she asked almost afraid to hear their answer.

"Nothing much," said George.

Just then the sound of a bell began to ring out from the newly-wed's room.

Hermione couldn't help herself, her face to begin to break out in a grin and she closed her eyes and began to chuckle. Suddenly the noise stopped and after a moment a small silver bell came flying out of the doorway landing with a tinkling as it rolled across the floor.

"Goodnight you two," Hermione said as she walked away.

**XX**

**A/N: **Before anyone gets their knickers in a twist it was pointed out to me that my target didn't exist in the year this story is set. I plead insanity induced by writing at ungodly hours and fatigue had set in. If it bothers you, Oh well, please accept my apologies or not. I did go back and edit Chapter 63 to reflect the change so some of you (Most hopefully) were never aware of my mistake.

As always please review.

_Ostendeo Prosapia Rector – _Identify (Name) Family Leader


	65. Chapter 65

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-five**

March came in like the proverbial lion with rain and gusty winds. If it wasn't for the fact that they were camped in a secluded and protected area along with some quick spell work by Tonks, the tent might have blown over.

As it was things were rather miserable and damp. This did nothing to improve Harry's disposition and he felt his frustration growing because it made his side ache intolerably. The more he tried to do the more his side hurt causing his frustration to increase and he'd try to do more, he had himself in a vicious circle. To Harry it seemed he never get well, this in turn cased him to be a bit snappy at everyone and it wasn't until Ginny took him aside and told him to suck it up that things quieted down.

No one could do that but Ginny, they had all tried at one time or another but were rebuffed soundly by Harry. Ginny would quietly take him aside into their room or out of the tent if the weather allowed and in a little while they'd return and Harry would apologize contritely about his behaviour and all would be well for a while.

Harry, to make it up to everyone starting helping out more in the kitchen. Remus was showing him how to make some of the dishes he prepared in exchange for Harry showing him some of the recipes he had learned cooking for the Dursley's.

They actually ended up having a really good time and Ginny was happy seeing him spend so much time with Remus. What Harry loved the most about it was that Remus told him stories about spending time with James, Lily and Sirius.

Ginny saw Harry's face light up with every word that Remus spoke about what Lily would cook and the fun James and Sirius would have causing trouble, though they didn't call it that back then. James and Sirius would just say they were having a good time and though Lily tried to act like she was angry at them it usually took something catastrophic to really set her off.

Ginny loved to sit at the table in the kitchen and just listen along with Harry at Remus' stories. She felt the connection to Lily so much stronger when she did so.

Harry continued to work out under Tonks' watchful eye and he did seem to be making progress though his breathing still bothered him quite a bit. Of course this triggered Harry's frustration and Ginny would have to take him aside again and calm him down. Hermione wondered where she got the patience.

**XX**

Ron was hurrying back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he was going to be helping Seamus with his Charms homework. Ron had to laugh, who would have ever thought that he'd be helping anyone with their homework. Studying with Fay had really made a difference and changed his attitude about his school work.

Ron had just rounded a corner when he was slammed into by someone hurrying the other way sending them both sprawling in a heap.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the person said in a huff. As they disentangled themselves Ron was surprised to see it was Fay.

"Well excuse me," he said humorously.

Fay looked up and was mortified to see it was Ron. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron," she said contritely.

Ron gave a chuckle, "Are you OK?" he asked as he stood up.

"Just perfect," she said sarcastically.

Ron extended a hand to her to help her rise. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked her.

"I just finished seeing Professor Flitwick and had promised to meet with Natalie in the Library to help her with her Potions essay. I'm running a little late so that's the reason I'm in such a hurry."

They continued to talk as they walked along. "How about you?" Fay asked. "What are you up to?"

"I'm off to help Seamus with his Charms homework." Ron said with a grin.

"What time you heading to dinner?" Fay asked.

"In about an hour," Ron replied.

"Fay's face broke out in a smile," Great, I'll see you then and after we can head down to practice together."

Ron returned her smile, "Sounds great to me too. I'll see you later then," he said as they came to where Fay needed to turn off to go the Library.

They slowed slightly as if they both wanted to spend more time together and they finally came to a halt, both just kind of looking at one another awkwardly, not know what to say.

Finally Fay said, "Well I'd better get going if I want to help Natalie before dinner."

"Yeah, me too, Seamus must be waiting by now," Ron said. "See ya," he said reluctantly wishing he had the nerve to do more.

Fay was also reluctant to break off but knew she had to. She could feel the tension between them and she wished Ron would give some kind of indication that he felt the same way for her as she did for him. She kept telling herself she wanted to be sure as she didn't want to mess up a really good friendship if she was wrong. "See ya," she finally said as she turned and headed to the library.

Ron watched her go, standing there till she turned the corner and disappeared from view. He wish he knew what she was thinking because it sure would make things easier. With a shake of his head he finally roused himself and hurried off to meet Seamus.

**XX**

Remus was still going out once or twice a week, sometimes alone and sometimes taking one of the Twins with him. As Tonks, pregnancy progresses he had finally put his foot down refusing to take her with him. At first Tonks tried to protest but it became clear that as the child inside of her grew her mobility was being curtailed so she had relented.

Remus was alone tonight and had decided that it would be safe to stop in to the Hogs Head and talk with Aberforth who had promised to get word to the Weasleys when he was able. Remus did admit that Harry had been pretty seriously injured the last time they had been in Hogsmeade and that was one of the reasons they hadn't been in for a while.

As he was leaving the Hogs Head he noticed a movement in the shadows and his werewolf enhanced senses let him know someone was there. He sniffed the air tentatively and he was sure he had smelled the person before.

Remus let the person follow him out onto the main street but at the first opportunity he ducked down a side alley and hid, waiting still and patiently giving no indication of his location away.

He only had to wait for a couple of minutes before he heard soft footsteps and the swish of a cloak approaching the corner cautiously.

Remaining perfectly still Remus waited, he could sense the hesitancy in his stalker who had lost track of his quarry and was being extremely cautious.

Finally Remus saw a portion of a cloaked head peek around the corner and spotting nothing, the body followed. The stalker looked back and forth along the alley hoping to spot their target.

The figure started down the alley and passed directly in front of Remus who waited patiently for them to get several steps ahead. He then slowly pulled his dagger. While a wand was useful, for up close work, especially with the type of person he was confronting, a sharp blade was more intimidating.

With two quick silent steps Remus was behind his stalker and with on hand he grabbed the person by the chin while pressing the blade firmly against his throat.

"Why are you following me?" he whispered into the man's ear.

"Me? I twarn't fallowin no body," the man protested.

Remus pressed the blade a little tighter against his captives neck, "Like to try again?" he asked menacingly.

He felt the man swallow, " I was lookin to do a bit o' pickin, I was," he said hesitantly.

"A Pick-pocket works a mite bit closer," Remus whispered knowingly, "One last chance," he added icily pressing the blade tight enough to break the skin.

The Snitch finally gave in, " I seen ya 'ere bafor wid dat Potter kid and I thot maybe if'n I fallowed ya I coulda found 'im.

"Why do you want to find him?" Remus asked forcefully.

"Jis fo da Gold, honest, jis fo da Gold," the Snitch answered truthfully.

"Who's paying to find him?" Remus pressed.

"Lucius Malfoy," the Snitched answered as he ever so slowly reached into his cloak, moving inch by inch so as to not give himself away. He wrapped his hand around the handle of his belt knife and swiftly pulling it he swung it back stabbing it deeply into Remus' thigh.

If he had expected Remus to overreact and let him go he was sadly mistaken, the blade plunged deep into Remus' leg lodging there.

Remus snarled into the man's ear, "That was your last mistake." He moved so swiftly the Snitch didn't have time to move. Remus jerked the knife to the side, turning the edge of the blade forward as he did so and drove it deep into the man's neck before ripping it forward, severing both the jugular veins and the windpipe. With a look of surprise on his face the Snitch died.

Remus let the body fall to the ground and looked down at the knife protruding from his thigh. "Damn," he thought to himself. "Nymph is really going to be pissed off at me."

After a quick glance up and down the alley Remus Apparated away, back to camp where he was sure he was going to get hell from Nymph for his carelessness.

**XX**

Charlie was checking on the progress of the job he had let Sarah take on and he was very pleased at what he saw. If anything the crew was a little ahead of schedule and the work looked fantastic.

Joe saw him and came over, "How's it going, Boss?" he asked.

Charlie grinned, "From the looks of it things are going pretty well here."

Joe returned the grin, "Yeah, Sarah has been keeping a close watch on things but staying out of the way unless she had too. I was a little concerned with this being her first time as the construction manager that she'd try to micro-manage everything but I was pleasantly wrong. From just watching her you'd think she'd been doing this for years. I've seen guys with ten times her experience who had to meddle into everything just to prove who was boss. Sarah isn't like that and she's a joy to work for." The with a chuckle he added, "Not that you're not either."

Charlie had to chuckle along with his lead carpenter. "It's good to hear that she's doing a good job from someone who's opinion I trust."

Just then Sarah came into the room her nose buried in a set of blueprints so that she didn't even notice Charlie was there. "Hey Joe," she said. "I've just been checking on the status of the cabinets and they should be here tomorrow. I just want to verify that you'll be ready for them."

Joe chuckled again causing Sarah to look up and spot Charlie, she eyed him warily, wondering if he was there to check up on her because he didn't trust her with the job. "What are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep a neutral tone to her voice.

"I came to see how you were making out with the job and see if I could drag you away for some lunch," he said with a grin. He did notice her face darken slightly at the mention that he was checking up on her but it passed quickly.

Sarah seemed mollified to him as she came over to where he stood. "As soon as I get my answer for Joe I should be able to go," she said.

"We'll be ready for them as soon as they get here," Joe answered and looking directly at Sarah added, "Don't worry Boss, we'll be fine for a while till you get back from lunch then I want to go over the next phase with you."

Charlie was pleased with the respect that Joe had just shown Sarah and gave him a sly wink of approval.

Sarah rolled up the plans she had and handed them to Joe, "OK, I'll see you when I get back," she said with a smile.

She than took Charlie's arm and they headed out the door, "So where should we got for lunch?" she asked with a grin.

Charlie laughed, "Seeing that we're next door to our favourite Pub here in Tinworth I thought we might go there."

Darlene was the first to see them come through the door and smiled at Sarah, "Coming to check up to see if I'm doing a good job?" she kidded.

"Too right," replied Sarah grinning back at her friend.

Darlene led them back to their favourite table and sat them down. "I'll be right back with your drinks," she said with a wink.

Charlie and Sarah watched her go, "It's been really going well Mum said," Sarah said as she watched her friend. "Darlene has really stepped up and though she did have some experience Mum was a little worried because she usually only worked off days and wasn't sure she would be able to handle the pace on the busy days. Darlene proved her concerns were unfounded and has stepped right in."

"That's great," Charlie said looking at Sarah. "Missing being here?" he asked.

Sarah got a pensive look on her face, "Yes and no," she replied. "I mean this place was such a huge part of my life and the people who come in were more like friends than customers but I wouldn't change from what I'm doing right now, I mean it's so much more challenging and I love what we're doing. Am I making any sense at all?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yes Love you are. I feel the same sometimes. I mean I never thought that anything would rival working with the Dragons but being here with you and tackling the challenges of a new business are something that while not being the same are just as fulfilling."

Sarah got a shrewd look in her eyes, "So what's this checking up on me then?" she asked pointedly.

Charlie smiled and shook his head, "Don't get your knickers in a twist," he said defensively. "I'd check on any body doing this for the first time. As the principle of the company I feel I owe it to our customers to make sure whoever is doing the work is doing it as good or better than if I was there doing it myself. Besides, I knew you could do it I just wanted to make sure you knew it too."

Her fears abated Sarah looked down shyly. "I'm sorry I doubted your motivation," she said softly. "I just didn't want you to think I couldn't handle things by myself."

"You never have to be afraid of that," he said as he lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. "I have complete faith in you to get the job done in whatever you do."

Darlene returned with their drinks knowing what each had wanted without asking and said humorously, "Do you want to see the menu?"

Sarah laughed and said, "No that's OK, I'll have the Turkey Club and tell Mum it's for me and she'll make it my special way."

Darlene laughed and looked at Charlie, "And you sir, what would you like?"

"Tell Mum I'll have my usual," he said with a smile.

Darlene laughed, OK one Special Turkey Club and one Usual, coming right up."

They were both surprised when Darlene returned almost immediately with their food.

"Your Dad already told your Mum you were here and she fixed it while we were talking," Darlene said with a laugh.

Charlie looked at Sarah, "I guess we're becoming a bit predictable," he said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," she said with a grin as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

Charlie began to eat when he noticed someone sitting a few tables away keeping his eyes on them, though trying not to be noticed. Though he was dressed differently Charlie was sure it was one of the Ministry officials that had been looking for Bill and now that he saw him up close he was sure he had seen him hanging around the job site down by the restaurant.

Charlie said nothing but Sarah knew that something was the matter. "What's up?" she asked lowly.

"I'll tell you later," he said. "Let's finish lunch and then head back where we can talk in private."

"OK," Sarah replied. She wondered what was going on but if Charlie wasn't overly concerned she would wait patiently to find out.

They finished their lunch quickly without seeming to hurry. "I want to pop in and say hi to Mum," Sarah said as they got up to leave. When Charlie started to walk towards the bar Sarah dragged him along into the kitchen.

When they got in the back Sarah asked "OK what's wrong?" she asked.

Charlie peeked out the door and saw the man eying where they had disappeared, "I'm pretty sure that the man at the front table is following me," he said cautiously.

"Do you recognize him," asked Wendy.

"I think he's from the Ministry," answered Charlie. "I'm pretty sure he's one of the men who were looking for Bill."

Wendy grabbed a bucket of ice and headed out to the bar. "Wait here," she said as she walked out front.

Charlie saw her head behind the bar and hand the ice to Bob and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bob hugged her in return and Charlie could see Wendy whisper something in his ear. Bob chuckled and nodded before dumping the ice and handed her the bucket back, he then said something back to her, keeping a smile on his face.

Wendy came back into the kitchen, "Bob's pretty sure that you're right about that guy. He's sure he was in acting in an official capacity asking about your brother. He also said he's been hanging around quite a bit since."

"I don't like it," Charlie said with a frown.

Wendy smiled at him, "Don't worry. We have him pegged now and I'll spread the word around. We'll keep him under watch from now on."

Charlie hugged her and shook his head, you had to love these small villages, they really took care of their own. Knowing they couldn't do anything about it he and Sarah headed out to return to work. He vowed he be more careful and observant from now on.

**XX**

Remus sat at the kitchen table with his leg stretched out in front of him, the knife handle sticking straight out of his thigh. As he expected Nymph had been extremely mad at him for getting stabbed.

Being a Werewolf did have a couple of advantages, his keener senses being one and his high tolerance of pain was another. Obviously the Snitch had thought that by stabbing him in the leg he'd be able to escape, just as obvious was the fact that he was wrong and had failed to gain his freedom.

Remus reached out and touched the knife handle to test how firmly it was embedded in his leg. Just as his fingers touched the handle Tonks slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch that!" she snapped.

Remus grinned wryly. Though she was mad, Tonks was also quite concerned, while the blade wasn't near any major blood vessels it appeared to be lodged into the bone and she was afraid it would be hard to remove.

"What the hell happened?" she asked testily.

"I caught someone following me and while I was questioning him, he managed to get a hold of his knife and well you can see the result," Remus explained.

"Did he get away?" she asked still quite annoyed.

"Ah, no. He shalln't be bothering anyone again," he answered guardedly.

Nymphadora raised her eyebrows but didn't comment on the implication of his answer.

"He did give me a useful piece of information before he was foolish enough to try to escape," Remus said causally as he looked at the knife protruding from his leg.

"What's that?" Tonks asked as she tore his pant-leg from around the knife as she began to clean and prepare his leg to remove the knife. She was actually glad he had enough sense to leave the knife in place, while not into anything vital, as deep as it was it still would have bled quite profusely. By leaving the blade in place it had acted like a cork in a bottle, keeping him from bleeding severely.

"My friend was being paid by Lucius Malfoy to keep a watch out for Harry. In fact I recognized his scent from the night Harry was injured," Remus said as he squirmed in his seat as Nymph gave the knife a small bump as she cleaned up the dried blood from around the entrance site. Though he had a high tolerance for pain that didn't mean he didn't feel it and his leg was starting to throb unmercifully.

Since it was late Remus was glad everyone else was asleep in bed, he didn't really feel like dealing with a lot of people asking questions right at the moment.

Tonks was really concerned about the bleeding when she removed the knife and didn't want to tackle the job alone.

"Wait here," she said to him as she stood up and headed for Harry and Ginny's room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go get Ginny," she said annoyed.

"Why don't you get Hermione instead?" Remus suggested.

Tonks stopped and looked back at him. "Why Hermione?" she asked her annoyance growing.

"Well, you may wake Harry too and I'd rather not have to deal with too many questions right now. Besides, why Ginny?" Remus asked.

"Because she's the better Healer," she said. "Besides if you wouldn't have gotten yourself stabbed you wouldn't have any questions to answer so just deal with it."

Remus sighed and knew he wasn't going to change his Nymph's mind. "OK," he said in resignation.

Tonks went to the door and called softly, "Ginny?". She did so just in-case that Harry and Ginny were awake and occupied.

Receiving no answer she slipped inside and went to Ginny's side of the bed. Shaking her gently she felt Ginny stir.

"What is it?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"I could use your help," Tonks whispered hoping not to wake Harry.

Ginny could see Tonks looking at Harry conveying her intention of not waking him. "OK," she whispered back. "I'll be right out."

Tonks nodded and left Ginny to get up, as she exited the room she caught a glimpse of Ginny carefully sliding out of bed so as to not wake Harry. What surprised Tonks the most was that fact that Ginny was nude. Tonks smiled as she went back out to Remus thinking to herself , "Ah to be that young again."

When she got back to Remus she saw him look at her questioningly, "She'll be right out and you're in luck, we didn't wake Harry."

"Thanks Nymph," he said softly.

Ginny appeared in a few moments having thrown on a tee shirt and some sweatpants. Her eyes widened when she saw Remus' leg with the knife protruding from it. "Really Remus, couldn't you pick a better time to pick up strange objects?" she said lowly.

"What do you need me to help with?" she asked Tonks.

Tonks explained she wanted her to be ready to cast the healing spells as she withdrew the blade and to remember to use the spell that healed from the inside out. Just closing up the wound would trap escaping blood and fluids causing it to swell and possibly get infected.

Ginny nodded and drew her wand, giving Tonks a nod to indicate she was ready.

Tonks stood over Remus' leg and looked him in the eyes. "This will probably hurt," she said.

Remus chuckled, "Like I don't know that," he answered.

Shaking her head she nodded to Ginny. Taking a firm grip on the handle she rocked it back a little to see if it would give. Though tight it did move freely causing Remus to suck in a big breath as the pain increased. With one sharp tug she pulled the knife straight out.

Remus paled and grunted as the pain increased some more, but as soon as it did Ginny began to cast her spell beginning the healing. She acted quickly but because she concentrated on the inside first the wound did bleed some. Enough that Tonks was glad she didn't need to take the time to switch from the knife to her wand.

In short order Ginny had the leg sealed up and the bleeding stopped and while Tonks inspected the knife she bandaged the wound on Remus' leg.

"You're lucky that the blade wasn't poisoned," she said testily. "A lot of times thieves and sneaks do so they can guarantee they get away."

Ginny handed Remus a vial of Pain Potion and made sure he took it.

Ginny looked at Tonks and Remus, "Is someone going to explain to me what happened?" she asked.

Tonks glanced at her husband who was starting to show the effects of the Pain Potion and the adrenalin wearing off. She gave Ginny a run down of what Remus had said. Ginny nodded in satisfaction, "Well if he was the reason Harry got injured I'm glad you caught him and dealt with him Remus," she said.

Tonks could tell she felt no sympathy for the Snitch and the fact he lost his life and the fact was neither did she.

"Ginny, could you help me get Remus to bed?" Tonks asked.

"Sure," Ginny replied as she stood up. They each got on one side of Remus and helped him stand and getting his arms around their shoulders they helped walk him into his and Tonks' bedroom.

"Thanks Ginny," Tonks said softly. "I really glad you were able to help."

Ginny hugged Tonks, "I'm glad I was able to help."

With one last glance at Remus as he lay on the bed, Ginny went back to rejoin Harry in bed. She undressed quietly and slipped back into bed hoping that she didn't wake Harry.

As soon as she was settled in Harry, obviously awake, said "What's wrong?"

"Tonks needed my help with treating Remus," she said truthfully. "But it can wait till morning," she said softly.

Trusting Ginny's judgement Harry whispered "OK," as he took her back into his arms and they drifted back off to sleep.

**XX**

**A/N:** Another resource cut from Riddle's network and though painful for Remus, it could have been much worse.


	66. Chapter 66

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-six**

Ron sat on his broom guarding the posts during practice and he was taken by the sight of Fay flying on her broom. He smiled to himself as he watched her lovely form as she manoeuvred up and down the pitch. He really like it when she flew away from him and he could see her shapely arse perched on her broom, finally understanding what Harry had enjoyed while watching Ginny fly.

"I'm sorry Harry," he said out loud to himself. "I finally understand what you were doing when you watched Ginny and why you liked it so much. I owe you a big apology for all the hard times I gave you over it. A well shaped bottom on a broom is a sight to behold."

Katie blew her whistle and called everyone in to a large circle and they began some passing drills. Ron smiled at the thought of how poorly he had done when he had first started playing for Gryffindor.

The drill went well and they moved on to one where Ron was in goal and passing to the Chasers as they started their attack from his save. With two sets of Chasers he was kept busy being fed easy shots with the Quaffle from the Beaters. As the drill progressed Katie had them pick up the speed of the rotation so that the pace of the drill increased with each passing minute.

Ron loved this drill and he took great relish in handling the Quaffle with increasing speed and hitting the Chasers with pin point passes so the Chasers didn't have to slow down to receive the pass.

Just when Ron thought his arms would fall off from the pace and duration of the drill Katie blew her whistle again and they started their customary scrimmage. Ron was playing for the second team again and was really being peppered with shots. Katie, Demelza and Fay were really in the groove and could seem to do no wrong.

Ron kind of got the feeling his Chasers weren't really trying and when he noticed them passing the Quaffle off to Katie he knew he was being had. The thing was he was stopping almost all of the shots and was actually having a great time.

Finally when he saw Seamus taking a shot at him he started to laugh so hard he couldn't keep playing. Katie finally blew the whistle and halted the practice. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces and were joking around. Ron noticed Fay looking at him with a smile on her face but it was a little different than the others. There seemed to something more conveyed in her eyes as they looked at Ron.

Ron could see he pride in him plus something a bit more. There was a warmth there that he didn't think that he had noticed before. Whatever it was it made him feel good inside. He became aware that Katie was talking to him and he had no idea what she had just said.

"What's that?" he asked her.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I said good job tonight. What's the matter, take a Quaffle to the head?" she asked.

"Something like that," Ron replied cryptically.

Katie's eyes flashed to Fay but Ron didn't notice as he was looking at her too. Katie thought it was just a matter of time before they started going out.

"All right, great practice," she said, "Hit the showers everyone and then meet me in the common room for some butterbeers."

Everyone cheered and headed off, Ron was last down and as he landed he found Fay waiting for him.

"You played really well tonight," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he replied as they started t walk back to the locker rooms. Ron noticed her looking at him with a smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You've changed a lot this year," she said.

Ron shrugged, "Yeah I guess so," he replied. He halted a little before the entrance to the locker rooms. "You've been a big part of that Fay and I'm grateful for the help you've given me."

Ron saw something flit across her features but it was too quick for him to make out. She reached out and slugged him lightly on the arm. "Not going sappy on me, are you Weasley?" she asked equivocally.

Ron was caught off guard by her change in manner. Without even giving him a chance to answer she turned and started to go to the girls locker room. She paused at the door and smiled back at him. "See you in a little bit to walk back?" she asked.

Ron's mind was reeling, she had him totally off balance with her shifting position. "Ah, yeah sure. See ya in a few," he said hesitantly.

With a grin Fay turned and entered the girls locker room, leaving Ron standing there feeling totally bewildered. Shaking his head he hurried in so he could change and meet Fay back outside. "Women!" he said to himself. "How much more enigmatic can they get."

**XX**

The spring rains brought no relief to Harry, his side still ached where the curse had struck the deepest and he felt like it would never heal. The dreary weather brought Harry down, they had seemed to be making such great progress but now it seemed like they'd never get anything done again.

Ginny came and stood with him as she stared out the door of the tent watching the rain fall. Harry placed his arms around her and pulled her in. She rested her back against his chest and he placed his hands on her belly.

She really hadn't begun to show yet but if you looked closely you could she she had gained a little weight. He slipped his hands under her jumper and he felt the life growing inside. Ginny turned her head and Harry gave her a kiss.

Right now the only thing that seemed to keeping him going was Ginny and the baby she bore. For Harry that was enough, he would defeat Riddle if it was the last thing he did because of them.

Ginny looked up and saw him looking at her, "What are you thinking?" she asked him softly.

"About you and the baby," he whispered with a smile.

"Yeah? What about us?" she asked returning his smile.

"How you're what keeps me going," he answered truthfully.

Ginny laid her arms over his and squeezed them in a hug. "I'm glad you didn't try to send me home when I got pregnant," she said quietly.

"How could you even think I'd consider that?" he asked. "It's been proven time and again that I need you here with me. Besides I want you here too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ginny sighed and leaned back into him more, enjoying the feeling of warmth and security that she felt whenever he held her in his arms. If they hadn't been on the run and hiding from the world she would have considered this the best time of her life, even so she thought it was still way up there on the list.

She felt Harry kiss her tenderly on the back of her neck causing tingles to run up and down her spine and she broke out into gooseflesh.

"Mummm, that's nice," she said lowly. She heard Harry give a low chuckle and he did it again but this time not stopping with just one on her neck, he added a nibble on her earlobe too.

Ginny felt her desire grow and her breasts ached for his touch but for now he kept his hands firmly on her belly. She felt the warmth there grow as if feeding off the love coming down through Harry's hands.

Ginny moaned softly as Harry continued to kiss his way along her neck. "That feels so good," she whispered huskily.

Chuckling at her reaction he finally reached up with one hand and gently squeezed her breast eliciting another soft moan for her. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private," she whispered letting her desire for him show.

"OK," he whispered in reply as he nibbled at her ear again.

Ginny slipped from his grasp and looking back at him seductively she reached out with her hand, taking Harry's and led him off towards their bedroom.

As soon as she was through the door she dropped his hand and pulled off her jumper, throwing it playfully at Harry.

Harry quickly cast the silencing charm and threw Ginny's jumper to the side, pulling off his own after he had done so.

By then Ginny was down to her bra and knickers and she sat on the edge of the bed watching Harry finish undressing with a saucy look on her face.

As Harry finished stripping he stood naked before her, smiling down at her as she licked her lips seductively.

Ginny rolled back onto the bed and patted the spot next to her, not that Harry really needed any inducement to join her.

Harry lay down next to her and turned to kiss her. As he did so Ginny wrapped her hands behind his head and pulled him in tight.

Harry's free hand roamed over Ginny's body feeling the soft silkiness of her skin. He felt her nipples harden through the thin material of her bra and he pinched them lightly causing Ginny to moan into his mouth.

Harry then let his hand stray further, first going to her belly where he marvelled briefly at the warm buzzing feeling he felt caused by the life growing inside of her.

Ginny smiled when his hand paused at her belly and she too felt the life inside her responding to their love.

Harry's hand then proceeded down and covered her mound, feeling the hot wetness penetrate the flimsy material of her knickers. He rubbed his palm over her causing her to squirm as she groaned at his touch.

Harry finally unclipped her bra freeing access to her breasts. He immediately took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around it before biting down gently.

"Harrryyy," Ginny moaned as the pleasure shot through her body. The electric feelings coursed through her firing her desire. She reached down and grabbed his hot throbbing member, stroking it lightly, bring him to a fevered pitch.

"Godric Ginny," Harry moaned. "The things you do to me."

The fire grew in each of them as hands and mouths roamed across bodies, each giving and receiving exquisite pleasure.

"Please Harry," Ginny moaned. "I need you now!" she demanded.

Harry positioned himself over Ginny and between her parted legs. Just holding himself there he could feel the heat coming from her dripping centre.

As Harry lowered himself Ginny reached down and guided him to the correct spot and as soon as the tip of his manhood touched her she moaned out in pleasure. Letting go she grabbed his arse cheeks and pulled him in and he plunged into her depths making her moan again at the heighten pinnacle she went to.

Harry moaned in unison as Ginny's hot tunnel enveloped him, she was so wet and open that her had no trouble in penetrating her in one mighty thrust.

"Oh, Harry, Harry, Harry,"she moaned in time with his thrusts as each one drove her higher and higher, closer to the edge where she so desperately wanted to be.

Ginny's eyes closed and her mouth opened, taking in huge gasping breaths as she approached her release. Everything around her receded from her senses, even the feeling of the bed she lay on. All she could feel was Harry and his throbbing member pounding in and out of her.

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as she began to climax, her muscles contracting around his manhood as if in an attempt to keep him firmly seated inside of her.

The she felt Harry's hot essence explode into her taking her to yet another level of ecstasy.

Harry felt Ginny begin her climax and it triggered his own, flooding her with his hot seed, lights dancing inside of his eyelids as all he felt was Ginny's tunnel clutching at him, pulsing and grasping at him as he spent himself inside of her.

Finally he collapsed down on her, completely drained but satiated, he lay still trying to recover his breath. Many minutes later when he had begun to recover he tried to roll off of his wife to release her of his weight.

Ginny clutched him tighter, refusing to let him move. "Stay," she whispered softly.

"Aren't I too heavy?" he asked concerned.

"No," replied Ginny. "I'm fine for right now," she said as she relaxed her legs somewhat She was acutely aware of Harry still deeply embedded inside of her and she felt her vaginal muscles ripple in the after effects of her orgasm, causing wonderful little echoes of it to spread out through her body making her smile.

Harry to felt Ginny's muscles performing their little spasms and it added to his pleasure too. He was so sensitive that he swore he cold feel the entire length of her womanhood as it caressed his member.

"That was fantastic,"Ginny whispered to him before giving him a tender kiss. "I never thought I could love someone as much as I do you," she added. "I thought I knew what love was when I was younger and I told Bill that someday I'd meet you and marry you. But I really didn't have a clue to how deeply I'd actually come to loving you," she said softly.

Ginny felt hot drips falling on the her cheeks and she opened her eyes to see Harry's tears falling down on her.

Before she could ask him what was wrong Harry said, "I never knew how much I could love someone till you came into my life. Growing up without any I didn't even know what it could be like. Now I have you and our baby growing inside of you and I know more love now than I ever though possible," he said tenderly.

"Your family gave me a taste of it but that's nothing compared to what you have shown me," he added as he hugged her tightly.

Ginny's heart swelled with the knowledge of what she had been able to give to Harry. Love was certainly the best gift to give someone, especially someone who needed it as much as Harry had.

**XX**

Hermione watched as Ginny led Harry to their bedroom and she could see the desire in both of their eyes. It brought back memories of her time with Fred, causing a sad smile to form on her face.

As much as she wanted to experience that feeling of completeness and the pleasure she had received she knew that Fred and George were not the one she really wanted. Though they were both good close friends neither was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Not for the first time her thoughts went back to Ron and how much she missed him.

Just then Tonks came out of hers and Remus' room and seeing Hermione sitting on the couch looking rather pensive she went over and sat down next to her. "What's up?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her and said "I was just thinking about things."

"Anything you want to share?" Tonks prompted.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Oh, let's see, about Fred, George and Ron," she replied, picking at the hem of her jumper.

Tonks knew that was a sign of Hermione's anxiety. "What brought that on?" she pressed.

Hermione's eyes flitted to Harry's and Ginny's doorway. "Ginny and Harry just went to their room and if their looks meant anything they're not taking a nap, if you know what I mean," she said rather wistfully.

"Ah, I see,"said Tonks. "That triggered some memories I take it?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Hermione who returned to picking at her jumper. "I mean though I don't regret what I did with Fred I know that's not the kind of relationship I truly want."

"What kind of relationship is that?" Tonks asked, knowing what the answer was but wanting Hermione to verbalize it for herself.

"I'd like one like Harry and Ginny have," She replied softly. "I mean, you've seen them, they are so in love and it's more than just the sex. They'd do anything for each other, I mean Godric, Harry took a curse that almost killed him for her without a moments hesitation. And Ginny would do the same for him. That's a deep commitment to the other, something truly special."

"True," said Tonks, "That kind of commitment is pretty rare. Hence the thoughts of Ron."

"Yeah," replied Hermione, still picking at her jumper. "I thought that's were Ron and I were headed but Ron was more immature back then and now so much has changed I don't know where I stand," Hermione said morosely."Do you think we can ever get back to where we once were?"

Tonks took a close look at Hermione. "I don't know about getting back to where you once were but I believe you can still have that with him if you both want it," she replied. "All you can do is look to the future and try to make happen what you want to happen and go from there."

Hermione nodded still playing with the edge of her jumper.

"How are the urges?" Tonks asked.

Hermione looked at Tonks and smile a little, "Better actually," she said. "I still have them on occasion but not as often or as intense," she replied.

"That's good," said Tonks. "Just remember that I'm here for you if you need me as are all of us."

"I know," replied Hermione, "And I really appreciate that."

"Good," said Tonks brightly. "Want to help me start lunch?" she asked.

Hermione's smile brightened, "Sure," she said letting go of her jumper.

Tonks stood and extended a hand to Hermione who took it and as Tonks helped her to her feet she and Tonks hugged tightly before heading off into the kitchen.

**XX**

Snape woke up slowly, he heard someone moving around in the room and cracking an eye open he saw Narcissa up and preparing to go for her shower. She had her dressing gown on and was gathering up a few other things. She glanced over and smiling she whispered, "If you want to sneak out again before anyone else is up you'd better hurry."

He felt Bella snuggle into his side and he groaned mentally to himself. He'd fallen asleep again after making love to Bella and spent the night with her. "Thank you," he whispered back.

Cissy nodded and with a chuckle she slipped out of the room. "Has she left yet?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Yes, she just went to take her shower," Severus answered.

"Do you have to go right away?" she asked rubbing her nude body against his side.

Steeling himself, trying to fight the growing sensations that she was causing. "Yes I need to get back to Hogwarts, I have a class to prepare for," he said, torn with wanting to stay and knowing he had to go. With a groan he rolled away from her and sat on the side of the bed. The air felt cold after being snuggled up against the side of Bella's warm body and he felt a sense of loss. Not really wanting to he stood up and began to gather his clothes so he could get dressed.

Behind him he heard a giggle and he turned around to find Bella laying on her side with her head supported by her hand, watching him closely with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Bella looked him in the eyes, "I think you have a cute arse," she said saucily.

Severus rolled his eyes and went back to getting dressed. "Please refrain from saying that in public," he said to her.

"I promise not to tell anyone but Cissy," she said humorously.

"Must you?" he asked.

"It's the kind of thing sisters usually talk about," she said as she sat up in bed, piling the pillows up against the headboard. In doing so the sheet slipped down exposing her breasts which she made no effort to cover.

Severus couldn't help himself as his eyes were drawn to her feminine charms so prominently displayed. She had filled out nicely from the starved angular appearance she had when he had first brought her to safety.

He sat down to put on his boots and felt Bella's hand rub his back. "When will you be back?" she asked softly.

"When I'm able to," he replied, wishing he could give her a more concrete answer.

"I'll miss you," she said with a touch of sorrow.

Severus sat there for a moment, "I'll miss you too," he replied.

He turned on the bed so he was half facing her and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I really must be going," he said with suppressed emotions.

"I know," she replied just as emotionally.

He sat there looking into her eyes while he ran his fingers through her hair. "I've got to go," he said more to convince himself.

"Be careful," she said softly.

"I always am," he replied.

Just then the door opened and Cissy came back into the room. She looked at Bella and Severus and smile, "Should I come back later?" he asked with a smile.

Severus stood, "No I was just leaving," he said glancing at her. Looking back at Bella he said "You should cover up, you'll catch a cold."

Bella grabbed the sheet and pulled it partway up but not really covering her chest. She smiled at him again, playfully. "You'd better get going or you'll get detention from McGonagall."

Severus leaned down and gave her one last kiss before he headed for the door. Bella and Cissy watched him go, one rather wistfully the other with laughter dancing in her eyes.

"When did you come to bed?" Bella asked.

"When I was sure you two had fallen asleep," Cissy answered as she began to brush out her hair.

Bella patted the bed "Come here and I'll do that for you just like when we were kids," she said.

Cissy smiled and came over and sat with her back to Bella after handing her the brush. "That seems appropriate since you seem to be acting like a teenager."

Bella laughed, "Well I feel like one, especially when I'm around Severus."

"I noticed," Cissy said.

Bella was quiet for a moment. "I never felt anything like this before Cissy. I never expected to either. For once in my life I feel like I have a say in how it will turn out and I think I've found someone to share my life with. Is it wrong to want that after all I've been through?"

"No Bella, I'm happy for you, really. I like the changes that have taken place in you. You don't even look like yourself any more, not that it's a bad thing. I think you look better than you have in a long long time." Cissy said sympathetically.

Then with a grin she asked, "So what do you like about him?"

Bella laughed, "Well he has a cute bum!"

Cissy was taken by surprise and didn't know what to say at first before she broke out in laughter. She couldn't help herself and she fell over onto her side, clutching her ribs. "Oh, Godric!" she said when she finally got her breath back. "Of all the things I expected you to say, that wasn't on the list."

Bella laughed too. "I know and I wanted to make you laugh. That's not the only thing. I mean he's much more sensitive than you would think, plus he's patient and understanding. He's also been very non-judgmental about everything, that and so much more Cissy," Bella said wistfully. "Some things I can't even put into words. I just feel safe, secure and happy with being around him."

"I can tell," Cissy said softly as she looked at her younger sister. "I'm happy for you Bella, I really am. You're becoming the person I had always hoped you'd be. It shows physically, you have a different air about you, you're much calmer, more fun and more beautiful."

She then rolled over and looked at Bella with a devilish grin on her face, So tell me, hows the sex?"

Bella actually blushed and laughed at her sister. "Oh Cissy!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You've got to tell me," Cissy said. "I have to live vicariously through you."

Bella laughed, "Well there's always Kingsley!" she replied playfully.

Cissy swatted Bella's arm playfully in return. "Just tell me about you and Severus," she said grinning.

"Well," Bella said conspiratorially "Just wait till I tell you . . ."

The two sisters lay there and talked well into the morning. If you didn't look at them and see how old they looked you would have thought that they were two school age kids talking about the one's boyfriend and in a sense they really were. They were living the life they had missed when they were younger and experiencing it now that they were being given the chance.

**XX**

**A/N: **As always please review.**  
**


	67. Chapter 67

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-seven**

Voldemort sat in his accustomed place by the fire. The cold spring rains causing him much discomfort, making him seek the warmth of the fire and the numbing effects of alcohol. He sat watching the wine swirl in his glass, enamoured by the dark red colour that shifted and changed as the light of the flames danced in it's many layers as he twirled the glass.

"Wormtail," he called out lowly.

"Yes my Lord?" he answered from his corner.

"Find me Lucius and bring him here," Voldemort commanded.

"At once my Lord," Wormtail replied.

Voldemort watched him go and was displeased. It seemed Wormtail was not as hesitant and fearful of him as he had been in the past. Something he'd have to take care of in the near future. What good was having a craven servant if they didn't act craven.

Shortly he heard Wormtail return with someone else and Lucius came and bowed before him. "You summoned me your Lordship?" he asked.

"Yes Lucius. I want you to organize some raids so that for our attack on London everyone is fit and ready. I want small teams to roam the countryside attacking Muggles and Muggle lovers. I want our forces prepared to do their best come April Fifth. Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord, I'll get right on it," Lucius said as he bowed to leave.

"Lucius," Voldemort said softly.

"Yes My Lord," Lucius said hesitantly.

Voldemort motioned him closer and he whispered to him so that no one else could possibly hear. "I want you to take Wormtail with you," he said lowly.

Lucius was surprised and a little uneasy, he was sure that Wormtail was a self-serving Snitch of the worst kind and wondered if Voldemort didn't trust him to complete this assignment.

"Of course, my Lord," Lucius replied.

"One more thing Lucius," Voldemort whispered icily. "I don't want him to return. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear my Lord," Lucius replied with a grin. "I shall take care of it personally."

"See that you do," Voldemort said with menace in his voice, looking straight at Lucius.

Lucius blanched under Voldemort's stare and nodded. "I understand completely," he answered.

After Lucius had left Voldemort called out, "Wormtail I have a job for you."

He heard Wormtail shuffle over toward him. "Y-yes my Lord?" he said with a little of the old quaver in his voice.

"I am sending Lucius out on a few raids, I want you to go with him and keep an eye on him," Voldemort said silkily.

Voldemort watched as Wormtail puffed himself up as if he had been given an extremely important task to do. "Yes My Lord!" Wormtail said.

"Don't fail me Wormtail," Voldemort said.

"You can count on me," Wormtail replied smiling.

"Good," Voldemort said happily, "Now fetch me some more wine."

He watched Wormtail head out. He was a little sorry to have to do what needed to be done but it was necessary. Though he would need to find someone to take his place to keep him supplied with wine and Firewhiskey.

No matter, one of the young recruits could do that job just as well as Wormtail.

**XX**

Bill sat staring into the fire thinking, it was what he did most of the time right now. Hiding out from the Ministry made moving about a bit more difficult but not impossible. Any good Curse-breaker worth his Galleons could move around undetected when necessary.

He was spending most of his time thinking about what Harry was doing. It intrigued him and since he had lots of time on his hands he figured he might as well do it in something that would keep him occupied.

These long spells sitting and thinking had enabled him to start putting pieces together. He had gleaned information from the Order, Harry and a bunch of other sources. At first it seemed that many of the pieces didn't fit together but like any complex puzzle the more you began to fit together the more pieces seemed to fit.

What intrigued him the most right now was the Diary that Ginny had ended up with. For some reason it stuck out in his mind. It may have been his Curse-breaking sense but for some reason his mind kept coming back to it.

He was sure that Dumbledore had figured something out about it and when questioned he had deflected all questions. That plus something he remembered Ginny saying made him wonder all the more about that Diary.

He sat there sipping his glass of Old Ogden's and tried hard to remember exactly what Ginny had said that one night when he had gone to comfort her when she was having one of her nightmares.

Not for the first time he wished he had a Pensieve, but Curse-breakers had their own methods of remembering. He laid back and shut his eyes, clearing his mind. Slowly the scene became clearer to him and he saw Ginny trembling in her sleep. She was mumbling as she thrashed about slowly.

Bill concentrated on her words and they became clearer. "No Tom, I don't want to. Please don't make me," Ginny had said.

Bill filed that piece of information away. Still watching the scene he saw himself take Ginny in his arms to comfort her. Back then he hadn't really been listening, he just tried to comfort her and reassure her that everything was all right.

She was crying into his chest "Oh Bill, he made me do the most awful things," she sobbed.

Another piece was filed with the first. Bill had finally gotten Ginny calmed down enough to go back to sleep and he had gone and done the same. But now he began to see more than he had before.

He searched his mind because he knew somewhere else he had heard someone mention that Diary. Then it came to him, at an Order meeting Dumbledore had said something as the meeting broke up. He and Sirius were having a discussion about the Diary but what popped out now was Dumbledore had said objects, as in more than one. He had also said something about Ginny being possessed and things began to click into place.

Bill sat up and stared hard into the fire. The only way Ginny could have been possessed was if something had resided in that Diary and Ginny had talked about it by name, Tom. There was only one Tom associated with all this and that was Tom Riddle and the only way he could have possessed her was if he was in that Diary.

Then it hit Bill like a Bludger. Of course, the only way he could have been in that Diary was if he had bound a piece of his soul there to entrap the unwary. Bill got up quickly and went to his bookshelf and took done one of his Curse-breaking reference books and began to page through it quickly.

He found what he was looking for rather easily. Curse-breakers had to deal with all manner of dark objects and one of the worse was a Horcrux. As he read he was sure that was what the Diary had been. Ginny had been possessed by a Horcrux.

Bill shook his head and thanked the Fates that Ginny had been rescued by Harry. "Godric!" Bill shouted in his mind. "What a fool I've been."

Then Dumbledore's words came back, "Objects" as in more than one.

Bill sat down heavily and poured himself some more Firewhiskey. The implication of what he had just put together hitting him harder than ever before. Voldemort had made Horcruxes, as in multiples and that was what Harry and the others were off hunting.

No wonder Voldemort hadn't died the night he killed Lily and James. He was tied to this world by his Horcruxes. Bill looked through everything he had on the horrid objects but found no reference to anyone ever having made more than one.

Bill finished his Firewhiskey and wondered what to do with the information now that he had it and was very sure that it was correct.

He heard Fleur in the kitchen getting a drink of water so he went out to see her. Though he tried to act as if nothing was wrong Fleur sensed right away that he was troubled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just figured something out and I don't know what to do about it," he said.

"Can you tell me?" she asked concerned.

Bill sighed and thought about it for a moment. "Are you up for a little trip?" he asked her in return.

"Where?" she asked.

"Muriel's," he replied. "I want to talk to Dad and I might as well tell him and you at the same time."

"I'll go get changed," Fleur said.

In no time at all Fleur was back, "Let's go," she said as she put on her cloak.

Bill took her hand and they walked out the door and once clear of the wards they Apparated to Aunt Muriel's.

**XX**

Harry lay in bed with Ginny tucked up into his side. She had fallen asleep after they had made love again that night. Harry smiled at her as he remembered the ecstasy they had shared. They had been doing a lot of that of late, as if trying to squeeze a lifetime of love in the time they had right now.

Ginny was the primary instigator, not that he minded but it made him wonder if she was sure that he would survive. Mentally shaking his head he knew that there was no way to guarantee that and he just hoped that everything would work out the way he hoped. He so much wanted to grow old with Ginny and raise their kids together.

Harry heard someone out in the common area and for some reason he felt he should check on it. Slipping slowly out of bed as not to disturb Ginny, Harry threw on some clothes and headed out.

There he found Hermione sitting on the couch and she was sobbing softly. He noticed she had her sleeves rolled up and she had a paring knife in her hands. They were shaking badly like she was having an inner war with herself.

Not wishing to startle her he made some noise and headed for the kitchen. "Hey Hermione," he said casually.

Hermione's head jerked up and she hastily wiped her eyes. "Oh Hi Harry," she said in reply.

Harry grabbed some juice and turned toward her. "What you doing out here so late?" he asked.

"I ah, I was going to have a snack," she said softly. "Some fruit, but silly me I forgot to bring it over here with me."

Harry glanced at the bowl on the table, "What would you like?" he asked offhandedly.

"An apple," she replied.

Harry picked one out and carried it over towards her. He noticed she was rolling her sleeves down as he sat. Thankfully there were no new marks on her arms and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Here you go," he said as he handed her the apple.

"Thanks Harry," she said, her words carrying more that the appreciation for just bringing the fruit.

Harry smiled, "You're welcome," he said softly.

Hermione slowly peeled the apple and began to cut it into wedges. After taking one she offered one to him, "Would you like some?" she asked.

"Please," Harry replied.

As they sat there eating the apple Harry noticed Hermione wrestling with her thoughts.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked her.

Hermione froze for a second before returning to cutting off the next wedge. "I suppose you know I wasn't really going to have some fruit, don't you?" she asked hoarsely.

"I kind of figured that out," he said softly in return.

"Thanks for stopping me," she said.

"I didn't stop you, you did. All I did was come out to get something to drink," Harry said.

"Why did you come out?" Hermione asked softly.

"I just felt like I should," Harry answered truthfully.

Hermione glanced at Harry with a strange look in her eyes. "Your Spidey sense tingling?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

Harry chuckled in response. "Something like that," he replied ginning at her Muggle reference.

The smile slid from Hermione's face, "I feel so out of control again Harry," she said emotionally.

Suddenly her shoulders began to heave as sobs over took her.

Harry reached out and took her into his arms and hugged her into his chest, letting her cry on him. Harry noticed some movement at the doorway to his and Ginny's bedroom and he saw Ginny's head peak out. He motioned with his head for her to join him and Hermione. Ginny nodded and disappeared for a few moments.

She reappeared dressed in a tee and shorts, joining him on the couch on the other side of Hermione. She gently began to rub Hermione's back whispering words of comfort to the distraught young woman.

She gave Harry a questioning look and he focused his gaze on the knife on the table before them. Ginny mouthed "Did she?"

Harry shook his head and mouthed back "I interrupted her".

Ginny nodded back in understanding and continued to try and comfort her friend.

Slowly Hermione got her emotions back under control. She sat up away from Harry and looked at the damp spots she had left on his shirt. "Sorry," she said softly.

"It's OK," replied Harry.

Hermione turned towards Ginny, "I'm sorry I borrowed your husband to cry on," she said contritely.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh Hermione, you worry about the most bizarre things."

Hermione actually chuckled at that as she stifled a sob. She then leaned in and hugged Ginny tightly "You are the best friend I could ever have hoped for," she said emotionally."

Ginny returned the hug, "Do you want to talk about tonight?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione sighed, "I guess I should, I mean I know talking about it helps but well, it's a little embarrassing."

"Hermione," Ginny said, "What can possibly be that embarrassing between us?"

"Well not for you really but I'm kind of embarrassed about it," Hermione said dropping her eyes from Ginny's.

"Do you want me to leave?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No that's OK. In fact I think I want you to be here too."

Harry was a little surprised and wondered where Hermione was going with the conversation.

"Well you see when you two went to your room the earlier today I could tell you weren't going to take a nap, if you know what I mean," Hermione said with a smile, though she did blush a little. "Tonks saw me and came and talked to me. I told her I wanted a relationship like you two have, tender and loving, willing to do anything for one another. Plus and I'm just guessing here but the sex must be great, you seem to indulge often enough."

It was Harry's turn to blush but Ginny just chuckled. "Well I wont deny that the sex has been awesome but it's more than that too. I've never felt more loved than I do now with Harry."

Hearing this cause Harry to blush more, Ginny talking about their relationship was something foreign to him but it also made him feel good that he was giving so much to her. He felt her love just as greatly and he knew it was the best thing in the world, he had never thought it possible that he'd ever get to experience anything close to it.

"I know," acknowledged Hermione, "I can see that plainly too and I'm ashamed to say I'm envious of you. I wish I had something like that too. The problem right now is I don't see that happening at least any time soon."

"Who knows what the future holds?" Ginny said with a small smile. "Just let happen what happens. I know that is hard for you but you have to learn to accept that."

Hermione nodded and then yawned. "Thanks you two, I'm a lot calmer now and think I can get to sleep now. I'm sorry I awoke you and had you up so late."

Ginny hugged her again, "No problem Hermione. That's what friends do. Please remember that and if you get any urges at all, come and talk to us or Tonks. Promise me that!"

Hermione nodded, "I'll remember from now on, I'm sorry I let you down and didn't do it this time," she said softly.

Ginny looked at her kindly, "You didn't let us down Hermione. If you let anyone down it was yourself. Just don't let it happen again or I'll sic the Twins on you," she said with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled, "OK, I'll remember, anything but having the Twins after me."

Hermione turned and hugged Harry too, "Thanks again Harry," she said as she broke the hug.

"Any time Hermione and we mean that," he said sincerely.

Harry and Ginny watched as Hermione went back to her room. Harry picked up the knife and the last slice of apple. He fed it to Ginny who accepted it with a smile. She then gave him a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder as they headed back to bed. Harry stopped outside the door and used his wand to send the knife to the sink before he ushered Ginny into the bedroom.

They undressed quickly and got back into bed where Ginny snuggled into Harry's side again. She gave him a quick kiss before laying her head down on his shoulder. She was glad that they had been able to intervene with Hermione and keep her from cutting. She hoped that someday that Hermione would be able to conquer her problem and lead a normal happy life.

She heard Harry drift off to sleep as his breathing evened out. She thought about what Hermione had said about what she and Harry had and marvelled that someone would be envious of them. She let Harry's warmth along with his steady even breathing lull her to sleep to, smiling as she felt Harry's arm tighten around her as she closed her eyes and joined him in slumber.

**XX**

Charlie was busy finishing up in the shop that was his crews job right at the moment. In fact he had only half the crew here because they were almost done and he had sent the framers to start the demo work on their next customer's shop.

He smiled because business was going so much better than he had anticipated. Fleur had stopped by earlier with the colour swatches for the next business and had discussed the finances with him for a bit. Dragon's Lair Renovations was way ahead of all their projections for their first year, even with the expansion of the crew he had done.

Charlie was just about to head out the door when he spied the Ministry guy who had been following him around. This time he was in his official Ministry Cloak with that strange new device on it that no one seemed to know what it meant. He had several others with him, two more from the same department and a couple of Aurors.

They seemed to be looking into the shops as they came down the street as if searching for someone and Charlie didn't like the feeling he got at all. He found it fun to watch as they questioned every local as they made their way down the street and Charlie could see each person shake hteir head no or shrug their shoulders.

Charlie could tell from their actions that the Ministry personnel were getting annoyed and frustrated by their lack of progress. As his eyes darted up and down the street Charlie could see groups of villagers forming and they didn't look very friendly.

Charlie and his remaining crew members stepped out of the shop where they had been working and started to head to the shop where the others were. They drew the attention of the group from the Ministry who started directly at them. He had Gilly, Rolf and Fredricka with him and they stopped when the Ministry Hack that had been following him called out.

Charlie stared at them as they crossed the street acting very pompous, reminding Charlie of Percy when he had become head-boy, they were acting like they were trying to make themselves seem very important. Charlie took a large calming breath and prepared himself for the confrontation.

"Are you Charles Weasley?" the leader asked in a harsh tone of voice.

"Who's asking?" Charlie asked in response.

Very Percy-ish, puffing up his chest the man said "The Ministry of Magic."

The leader was flanked by the two Ministry members wearing the same strange emblem with the two Aurors slightly behind.

Charlie felt more than saw Gilly, Rolf and Fredricka spread out on either side of him. "Don't know who you're looking for," Charlie said. "And I asked who you are. Don't you have a name?"

"I'm Pfisterwank Godshall, Deputy Director of the WCMR Division of the Ministry," the man said officiously.

"The what?" asked Fredricka.

"The WCMR, that stands for Wizard Compliance, Muggle Registration Division," the man said contemptuously.

Charlie noticed the Villagers beginning to crowd around, pressing in quite close behind the Ministry personnel. Carlton Binghamton right at the forefront.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Stay out of this," the Ministry official said forcefully.

"I'm the head of the town council and I have a right to know what's going on," Carlton said

"We're here questioning this person, so you had better stay out of it," the Ministry Official stated.

"Not likely," replied Carlton. "What's this Wizard Compliance crap?" he asked.

"We were formed to make sure all Wizards comply with the new directives that the Ministry has issued," the leader said with a touch of contempt. "These out laying Villages and towns must conform to the new Laws that the Ministry has passed and we're here to see that they do."

Charlie heard a murmur run through the crowd as they took in what the man had said. He could see things were going to turn ugly quick and he hoped that none of the Villagers would get hurt.

One of the other WCMR members whipped out his wand, unfortunately he was right next to Gilly who reached out quickly and grabbed the man's wrist right at the joint to the hand, and squeezed tight. There was a popping sound as Gilly crushed the man's wrist, shattering the bones. The man screamed and dropped his wand and before any of the other Ministry people could react they were subdued by the crowd, stripped of their wands and held tight by a number of the Villagers.

Gilly still had the man's arm in his grasp and just peeking out of his sleeve was a dark line. One of the Villagers grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up revealing the Dark Mark on the Ministry official's arm. One by one the other Ministry people had their arms exposed and all but one of the Aurors had the Dark Mark on their arms.

"Let us go and I'll make sure they go easy on you," sneered the Leader.

Carlton laughed at him, "You'll go easy on us?" he asked incredulously. Shaking his head he said "We know how to deal with Death Eaters here."

The young Auror who didn't have the Mark was the only one who looked afraid. "I didn't know," he said shakily. "Really, I've just started at the Ministry and I didn't know."

Charlie noticed a woman push through the crowd, "Don't worry Laddie, we'll take care of you different than these scum."

The young Auror looked uncertain but slightly mollified. "Please, I didn't know," he said softly.

Charlie recognized the woman as the Pendelton's neighbour, Marsha. With a smile she raised her wand and cast "_Obliviate_."

The Auror's eyes went unfocused and he slumped down and would have fallen if several of the Villagers hadn't supported him. They picked him up under his arms and began to carry him away.

Charlie turned his attention back to the Death Eaters who were being bound hand and foot with stout ropes. He was amused to see that no one took any mind of the pain they were causing the injured man.

Carlton turned to Charlie, "Don't worry we know how to handle these ones," he said with a grim smile.

The four Death Eaters were dragged away towards the docks and loaded on a fishing boat. Charlie could see the fear mounting on their faces.

"You can't get away with this," yelled the leader.

"You think not?" asked one of the fishermen.

As the boat began to leave Charlie could see weights and chains being attached to the Death Eaters. He saw them try to struggle but a few well placed kicks quieted them down and in a few minutes the boat began to recede from sight.

Charlie watched them go, feeling no remorse for the four men who were about to meet their fate at the hands of the fishermen. They were hard men who lived a hard life and warranted no interference from the Ministry, especially since it had obviously been taken over by Voldemort and his minions.

Carlton looked at Charlie as he watched the boat leave the harbour, "Any problems Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie looked Carlton right in the eyes and said steadily, "None here."

Carlton nodded and began to head back into the Village, Charlie sped up a little so he could walk with him, "What will happen to the young Auror?" he asked.

"We'll keep him safe for now and decide what to do with him later. We'll find out if he was telling the truth and if he was he'll have nothing to fear from us," Carlton replied. "Though the other four will be swimming with the fish before this day is through."

"I figured as much," said Charlie. War was tough and not for the faint of heart. If the Ministry thought that these tough independent people would submit without a fight they were sorely mistaken.

As they approached the spot where all this had started Carlton's manner changed. "How's business coming?" he asked as if nothing had taken place.

"Fine," replied Charlie. "We've been really busy and are making great progress on restoring all the businesses that were damaged. I've even taken on a second crew."

Carlton smiled, "So I heard, there is many a mother who sleeps easier now that their sons are no longer out on the fishing boats and the money they're earning is better than they would have made this season, that's for sure."

"I'm glad I can help in any way I can," Charlie said.

Carlton stopped for a moment, "Well when you get a chance I want to talk to you about a project I have in mind. My son is getting married later this year and his mother and I want to build them a cottage. From what I've seen of your work I really would like you to be the builder," he said with a smile.

"I'll have Fleur and Sarah stop by and get things started," Charlie said returning his smile.

"Good. Well take care Charlie and I'll see you later.

Charlie watched as Carlton headed off where he was joined by several other Villagers and they began to talk lowly. It heartened Charlie to know that others were willing to stand up for what was right and do what was necessary even if it meant getting your hands dirty.

As he approached the shop were they had been working he saw his crew waiting for him, "Thanks you guys," he said, which caused Fredricka to smile at him.

"No problem Boss," said Gilly with the others nodding in agreement. "You heading over to the Pub?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Sarah there," Charlie replied.

"We'll just walk along, if you don't mind," Gilly said in a manner that let Charlie know that he wasn't going to mind no matter what he thought.

Smiling Charlie started off with his workers with him. As they walked he was able to meet their eyes at different times, they all showed their support and respect that they had for him which he returned. He was literally surrounded by really good people, people who were willing to put it all on the line for him and it filled him with a wonderful feeling. He felt a connection to these people of this simple fishing Village that he had never felt before other than with his family.

It was for his family and now these people that he would fight, the people that mattered to him. When they got to the Pub Charlie said "Dinner's on me for anyone that wants to stay."

Rolf excused himself saying he had promised his Mum he'd be home for dinner but Gilly and Fredricka joined him in the Pub. Once inside Sarah came running to him and took him in a big hug, "I heard what happened," she said. "I'm glad everyone is all right."

Fredricka excused herself and headed to the Ladies Room and Charlie was surprised by the transformation that she had undergone when she returned. She had taken the plait out of her hair and brushed it out and she had also applied a little make-up and she looked quite stunning.

What really surprised him was when Gilly held her chair for her as she sat down and gave her a kiss on the cheek when he sat down next to her. They had never shown the slightest bit of affection while at work but it was obvious that they were now a couple.

Sarah laughed at him when he looked her way, "I guess I'm the last to know," he said shaking his head.

"I guess so," Sarah replied grinning at him.

Charlie looked back at them and thought that they made the most unlikely of couples, the huge hulking Gilly and the thin petite Fredricka but he could see the look in their eyes as they sat together exchanging glances and holding hands.

They may have been at war and danger abounded but love bloomed and the world went on.

**XX**

**A/N: **The Ministry looks like it's trying to crack down but I think they're underestimating the amount of resistance that they'll get.

Poor Wormtail, he seems to have earned the displeasure of the Dark Tosser.

As always, Please review.


	68. Chapter 68

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-eight**

Bill and Fleur arrived at Aunt Muriel's and were met by Molly at the door. She looked very worried, "Is everything all right?" she asked with great concern.

"Everything is fine Mum," Bill said in reassurance. "I just want to talk to you and Dad."

Molly relaxed considerably," Good Thing Muriel has gone to bed already," she said with a small smile. "Your father is in the parlour and I'll join you as soon as I've made us some tea."

Fleur offered her assistance but Molly politely declined, say "You should get off your feet and rest."

Bill and Fleur headed into the parlour after hanging up their cloaks, surprising Arthur who had been starting to doze off.

"What are you two doing here so late?" he asked, setting aside the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

"Wait till Mum gets here," Bill replied as he and Fleur sat down.

They made small talk on other things, Arthur asking how Fleur was doing and how hers and Charlie's business was coming along. Mundane things till Molly arrived with a tray with the tea and biscuits.

"All Right," said Arthur once Molly had served everyone and taken a seat. "What's going on?"

Bill took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I think I've figured out what Harry is doing," he stated plainly.

"Think?" asked his father.

"Well I'm pretty sure as I can be with out any way to verify it," Bill explained. "There's always a chance I've gotten it wrong."

"Well what is it?" Molly asked anxiously, unable to contain her curiosity any more.

Bill looked from his Mum to his Dad, "Ever hear of a Horcrux?" he asked, watching for their reactions.

Molly and Fleur shook their heads bewildered but Arthur nodded affirmative while looking very grim. "I've heard of them a long time ago at the Ministry," he said softly.

"What are they?" asked Fleur.

Bill looked at her and took another deep breath to gather his thoughts. "It's a term used for a very Dark Object that someone has bound a piece of their soul in," he replied. "That way if they are killed they don't really die because part of their soul remains to keep them here.

Both Molly and Fleur looked mortified, "How can someone do that?" Fleur asked.

Bill glanced at his father who gave him a curt nod. "First you have to tear your soul in half. You do so by killing someone innocent," Bill explained softly.

Molly and Fleur paled further at his pronouncement, horrified by what he had just said.

"So you think Riddle has made himself a Horcrux?" Arthur asked.

"I'm convinced he has," Bill replied softly. "And the thing is I'm also convinced he made more than one."

Even Arthur was taken aback by Bill's revelation. "More than one?" he asked incredulously.

Bill nodded, "I'm sure that the Diary that Ginny ended up with her first year was one, everything points to it," Bills said softly. "Things that Ginny described fit the information in my Curse Breaking books."

I've been putting together pieces of information I've gleaned the past few years while I've been sitting around with nothing else to do. I'm sure that it was one and that he made more," Bill added.

"What's this got to do with Harry?" Molly asked tremulously.

"I think that's what Harry is off hunting down," replied Bill. "If he can eliminate then then Riddle can be finished once and for all," he added lowly.

"But why Harry?" Molly asked on the verge of tears.

Bill shrugged, "I'm not sure Mum but it probably has something to do with why Riddle tried to kill him in the first place."

"But why's that?" asked Fleur.

Arthur looked at Bill who had no answer. "I think there was some kind of prophecy," he said. "Dumbledore said something at one of the Order meetings a long time ago but refused to say any more on the subject."

Bill just nodded, filing that piece of information away with the others. "The question is what can we do to help if anything?" he asked.

No one else had an immediate answer, they all sat quietly for a few moments in thought. Molly was trying very hard not to cry but was not having much success, he soft sobs breaking the silence.

"I'll talk to some of the Older Order members," Arthur said. "Maybe they have more information and can help."

Bill nodded "I'd keep the Horcrux thing out of it," he said a bit forcefully.

Arthur thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, you're right," he said. "The fewer that have that piece of information the better."

Bill agreed wholeheartedly, for one thing it was pure speculation on his part right now but he also didn't want anyone asking about them and having it get around. If Harry was really hunting them he wanted to keep them off of people's minds.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Molly asked.

Bill's eyes widened, "What and see Muriel in the morning?" he asked incredulously. "No Thanks," he said emphatically much to Fleur's amusement.

They made their way out to the kitchen and put on their cloaks. After getting big hugs from both Molly and Arthur they slipped out the door and Disapparated away, back to Shell Cottage, their refuge by the Sea.

**XX**

Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to pick up where Remus had left off sine he had been hobbled by his injury.

They waited several nights nights before they headed out, deciding to head to Bristol where thay had several suppliers and felt they could contact one of them and get some information easily.

They had used several spells to transform themselves, enlisting Hermione's aid, more to have her help than any lack of skill on their part. If Hermione had any inclination of their motivation she didn't show it as she made some finishing touches to their disguises.

After she was done you couldn't recognize either one and she was well satisfied with her work. The Twins heaped praise on her and she beamed at their words. When her back was turned Fred winked at George, signalling a job well done.

They then slipped out of the tent and disappeared into the night, glad that Remus, Tonks, Ginny and Harry had all gone to bed early tat evening.

Hermione went into the Kitchen to finish putting away the dishes that had been used for dinner. Just as she was putting the last of the plates away she heard a noise behind her and when she turned she saw Tonks straightening out the sitting area.

"Hey Tonks," she said as she exited the kitchen.

"Wocher Hermione," Tonks replied with a grin.

"What are you doing back out here?" Hermione asked.

"Too fidgety to go to sleep yet," Tonks replied. "I didn't want to disturb Remus so I came out here for a bit. So what are you doing up?" she asked in return.

"I was helping the Twins transform themselves," Hermione replied as she began to help Tonks straighten up.

Tonks stopped what she was doing and stared at Hermione. "Why did they need to be transformed?" she asked lowly.

Hermione froze too and stared back at Tonks, "Ah, they said they were going out in place of Remus," she replied softly.

Tonks shut her eyes and shook her head. "I wonder if Harry knows about this," she said more to herself than to Hermione.

"I didn't think to ask," Hermione replied, mortified that she had not even considered that the Twins were acting on their own.

Tonks could see Hermione's distress as she began to shake slightly. "It's not your fault," Tonks said softly as she went up to Hermione. "You didn't know and there's no reason for you to have suspected anything."

She felt Hermione's shoulders slump so she pulled her down on to the couch as she sat down, pulling her into a tight hug. "Hermione," she said tenderly. She waited till Hermione looked up into her eyes. "It's not your fault," she reiterated. "You aren't responsible for everything that goes on her, Understand?"

Hermione finally nodded slightly. "I know, but I should have known better," she said in self depredation. "The Twins are notorious for being sneaky and I should have check," she added morosely.

Tonks looked her in the eyes, "You know better. By the time you would have gone to check they would have been gone and you know it," Tonks said with authority.

Hermione nodded slowly while she stared at the floor.

Tonks took one look at her and said forcefully. "Look at me Hermione."

When Hermione looked up at her to said sternly, "Now you listen to me Hermione Granger. You are not responsible for what they did! Understand!"

Hermione couldn't help herself, she just had to smile, "Yes Mum," she replied with a grin.

"Good, now that we've got that settled do you think you can help me brew up a potion to stop this heartburn?" Tonks said smiling back at her.

Hermione rose and headed toward the Kitchen with Tonks right behind her. Though she thought that Tonks could probably brew the potion by herself she was glad for the work to help her take her mind off of things while feeling busy and useful.

But as they started she noticed Tonks' clumsiness reappear, knocking ingredients and dropping things on the floor.

"How did you ever pass potions and became an Auror?" she asked the older witch.

Tonks sighed, "By the skin of my teeth and some intense tutoring," she replied. "It rated right up with Stealth and Tracking as my favourite classes in Auror training."

"The let me do it," Hermione said pushing Tonks down into a nearby chair.

"Thanks Hermione," Tonks said gratefully. "But please don't let this get around, especially to Remus." Then with a chuckle she added "Though he knows I can't cook and this is really very similar."

Shaking her head but with a smile, Hermione bent over the book and began to make the potion for Tonks.

**XX**

Fred and George made their way down the narrow street towards the little Pub where they knew their one supplier liked to hang out. The air was cold and damp, a storm having passed through earlier that evening.

They got to the Pub and went inside and there sitting toward the back near the fireplace they spotted the man they were looking for. He was seated with another gentleman they recognized as another of his customers.

Fred and George got themselves drinks and made their way over to the table.

"How's things Bart?" Fred asked.

The man they had addressed as Bart looked up at then questioningly, "Do I know you?" he asked.

Fred smiled, "Well we," he started.

"Don't normally," continued George.

"Look like this," the finished together.

"Fred? George?" Bart asked in disbelief, no one else could pull off the seesaw speaking like they could.

"In the Flesh," said George.

"So to speak," added Fred.

"Sit down," Bart said budging his chair over to make room. "You remember Frank?" he asked indicating his companion.

"Yeah. Hi Frank," Fred said as he and George sat down.

"How are things going?" George asked.

"Bad, really bad," Bart said lowly as Frank nodded in agreement. "The Ministry is really going to the dogs lately. They've been issuing decrees left and right but you should know all this right?"

"Not really," said Fred.

"We've been laying low," added George.

"Yeah I heard you shut your store," said Bart.

"It seemed prudent," replied Fred.

Frank nodded as he took a sip of his Pint. "I'll probably be doing the same soon," he said lowly. "Business is so off it's not worth it to stay open. It seems half of the Wizarding World is going into hiding or leaving England what with this new Division at the Ministry mucking around."

Fred and George looked at one another bewildered. "What new Division?" asked George.

"Something called the Wizard Compliance, Muggle Registration Division," Frank said. "They come around making sure that everyone is following the new rules that the Ministry is issuing. Real Right Royal pains in the arse they are," Frank added.

"Yeah they really like to throw their weight around," continued Bart. "Hauling in Muggle-borns and anyone they feel like."

Frank gave a low laugh, "I heard that a few of them went missing somewhere up the coast a ways. Couldn't happen a a nicer bunch," he said with disdain. "I heard that arse Pfisterwank what's-his-name was one of them and he was one of the worst.

Bart laughed too, "Do you know where it was?" he asked.

"Rumour has it was in a small fishing Village, Tin – something," replied Frank, looking thoughtful.

"Tinworth," suggested George.

"Yeah I think that was the place," Frank said with a smile.

Fred and George eyed one another knowingly, which didn't go unnoticed by Bart.

"What? Do you know something?" he asked.

"No," replied Fred. "Other than we've spent some time in Tinworth."

"Very rugged independent people," added George.

Bart nodded, "Aye, I've been to many a place like that. The Ministry has another thing coming if they think people are just going to roll over for them."

"I agree," said Frank. "The small Villages and Towns are bastions of independence and they won't brook interference from outside, especially the Ministry of Magic."

"People are getting fed up," said Bart. "The Ministry is out of hand and people aren't going to take much more of it."

"Aye," agreed Frank. "Rumour has it that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back as much as the Ministry is denying it. It's one thing when some Dark Tosser is doing it but the Ministry is something else all together. I mean look at the reward they're offering for that Potter kid, what has he ever done except oppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"It's Riddle, Tom Riddle," said George.

"What's that?" asked Bart.

"His real name is Tom Riddle and he's no Lord of anything," added Fred.

"Just like some low life to take on airs," Bart said with a laugh.

"It's to bad that Potter hasn't been seen for months," mused Frank.

Fred and George looked at one another smiling.

"Maybe that's just," said Fred.

"What we need," finished George.

Frank looked at them in wonder, swivelling his head back and forth.

"Don't," said Bart with a laugh, you'll get whiplash if they really get going."

"Brilliant!" Fred and George said together.

What's Brilliant?" Bart asked.

"Potter sightings," said George.

"We need," said Fred.

"Loads of them," continued George.

"You've got," said Fred.

"Connections. Right?" asked George.

When Bart nodded the Twins continued.

"Well spread," said Fred.

"The word," added George.

"Have people," continued Fred.

"Start reporting," said George

"That they've," added Fred.

"Seen him!" they both finished together.

"I see what you mean," whispered Frank to a grinning Bart.

Bart's face lit up as he grasped what the Twins were driving at. "I get it! They'll be sending Aurors and WCMR people everywhere."

"Right!" added Frank as he smiled too. "They're already spread thin on manpower. They'll be so busy chasing Phantom Potters that they'll have no time to harass people."

"Brilliant!" said Bart.

"We already said that," Fred and George replied together.

"Don't worry, we'll spread the word," Bart said with a grin.

Just then the bustling Pub fell silent as two men in Ministry robes entered the Pub. "Speak of the Devil," Bart said lowly.

The two men began to move through the Pub as if they owned the place, shoving and pushing anyone who was in their way. They seemed to be checking people as if they were looking for someone.

They went past were Fred, George, Frank and Bart sat, roughly bumping into George who was sitting on the outside, almost knocking him out of his chair. George eyed them with a look of pure hatred.

They stopped at the next table where three younger witches sat. The three of them sat very still not making eye contact and looking very frightened.

The larger of the two Ministry Officials leered at the one young witch. "Name!" he barked.

The young blonde looked up, fear in her eyes, "Melissa McAndrews," she answered shakily.

The man pulled a scroll from inside of his robes and looked at it for a moment. "You'll have to come with us," he sneered.

Fred and George heard an angry murmur run through the Pub.

"Please," the young witch said fearfully. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"You're Muggle-born," said the other Ministry Official.

"When the young woman hesitated the larger of the two drew his wand and pointed it at her. "Come quietly and treat us nice and maybe we'll let you go," he said scornfully.

George looked at Fred who nodded back, they'd heard just about enough.

The young witch was shaking and very pale as she stood. "Please," she pleaded.

The larger Official slapped her across the face and you could feel the tension building in the Pub. The second Official pulled his wand and pointed it at the crowd, "Stay out of this," he warned.

The bigger official grabbed the young witch and pushed her back the way they had come, right past George who made eye contact with the young woman as she steadied herself on their table. She looked terrified and was beginning to cry, the hand print where she was slapped standing out plainly on her pale face.

Following behind was the hulking Ministry Official , leering and laughing at the plight if his young captive. The other Official had his wand trained on the room, daring anyone to interfere.

Just as the first man got to George and was going by George's foot shot out tripping him. As he fell with a snarl the second man began to turn to see what had happened.

In that instant Fred stood up, drawing his wand and shouting "Stupefy", hitting the man before he had turned completely. At the same time George had risen and kicked the hand of the man he had tripped causing his wand to go flying.

The man tried to roll away and get back to his feet but in that instant three burly dock workers pounced on him. Though he was pretty big he was no match for the three men who subdued him.

As the hauled him to his feet he shouted, "You'll pay for this!"

"Shut your Gob," said the largest of the dock workers.

"You're messing. . ." the man began to say but he was cut short by the large dock worker who reared back and punched him with a vicious right hook that landed with a sickening crunch as the jaw of the Ministry Official shattered from the blow.

Two other locals hauled the Stupefied Official to his feet and with the two holding the unconscious, bleeding man they hurriedly hustled them into the back room of the Pub where they disappeared as the door closed.

The remain dock worker looked at Fred and George and smiled. "I want to thank you for what you did," he said earnestly. "We wouldn't have let them take her without a fight but you two made it much easier for us. I'd like to buy you a drink," he said as he motioned to the barkeep.

As they were getting ready to sit back down the young witch came over and hugged George tightly, "Thank you," she said in obvious relief, "I was so scared, other girls have been taken and have told horrible stories of what's been done to them, if they return at all," she said shakily.

"Please sit," George said offering her his seat.

The girl hesitated a moment, looking back at her two friends who nodded to her. She took the offered seat and the rest of them sat down.

She smiled shyly at George, "I don't recall seeing you here before," she said shyly.

"It's been a while since my brother and I have been here," George replied "And we don't look like this usually."

"The dock worker looked at him and Fred closely, "Who are you two," he said indicating Fred and him warily.

"They're OK," Bart said. "Customers of mine, really good blokes."

The man nodded, "I'm Rockwell Sturgis but my friends call me Rocky."

"Glad to meet you Rocky," Fred and George said together.

They were interrupted by one of the other dock workers who returned and whispered something into Rocky's ear causing him to smile. As the man left Rocky said "Well those two won't be bothering any more young witches."

Frank looked at him with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Rocky saw his look, "Lets just say they're taking a trip on a freighter leaving port in a little while and they'll be getting off before she docks in France tomorrow.

Melissa smiled ruefully, "I just wish that they'd suffer for what they've been doing," she said lowly.

Rocky smiled rather evilly, "Don't worry on that account," he said. "We've sent a little message to the rest of the WCMR bastards."

"What's that?" asked Bart.

Rocky chuckled, "Well since a lady is present I'll put this delicately. A package will be arriving at the Ministry of Magic containing their privates as a warning."

Though obviously shocked, Melissa smiled. "Serves them right," she whispered.

George moved his foot and felt something roll beneath it. He looked down and saw it was the wand of the man he had tripped, reaching down he picked it up. "We should get rid of this," he said thoughtfully.

He was about to snap it in half when he turned to Melissa, "Would you care to do the honours?" he asked her.

Melissa smiled at him, "Really?" she asked.

George handed it to her handle first and she took it somewhat gingerly. Grasping it by both ends she paused for a moment.

"Make a wish,"George whispered with a smile.

Melissa closed her eyes and after a moment she snapped the wand in half.

Rocky then took the pieces form her and tossed them into the nearby fireplace. They caught almost instantly and with a small whoosh when the flames reached the core, multicoloured sparks shot up the chimney.

Melissa finished her Butterbeer and said, "I really should be going," as she glanced at her two friends.

The men all stood as she got up, "Will you be OK walking home?" George asked.

Melissa hesitated for a moment, looking at her friends.

"Would it be OK if my brother and I escorted you and your friends home?" George asked.

Finally with a nod, "OK," she answered with a smile.

Fred and George took their leave after telling Bart that they'd be in touch when things returned to normal. As they were about to leave the door to the Pub opened and two Aurors walked in. As before the Pub fell silent.

Melissa looked a little frightened and she stood behind Fred and George, keeping them between her and the Aurors.

George turned to her, "Are you OK?" he asked quietly.

Melissa looked at him imploringly, "I hope that they don't recognize me," she answered softly.

George drew his wand, "May I?" he asked with a smile.

Melissa nodded and George whispered "Muto Vultus" and tapped his wand on her head. Her hair changed from it's straw blonde shoulder length appearance as it flowed out down to her waist and turned a very Weasley red.

Melissa reached a hand up and ran it through her newly formed locks and smiled at George.

Fred gave a low laugh, "Want another sister?" he asked giving George a nudge in the ribs with his elbow.

"No thank you," George replied. "The one we have is enough to handle."

They made their way to the door and as they were leaving Fred saw Rocky motion to several other dock workers who were sitting at the bar who nodded back.

They passed the Aurors who didn't give them a second look as they made their way out onto the street. As the five of them started off up the street Fred noticed the men who had been at the bar exit and begin to follow them at a discreet distance.

It was only a few blocks to where Melissa and her friends lived, side-by-side on a cross street.

When they got to the stairs leading up to the door of Melissa's house Fred noticed their followers standing back at the corner watching them.

They stood their for a moment Melissa obviously thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"Would it be possible to see what you really look like," she asked shyly.

George smiled and drew his wand again. "Finite Incatatem" he said as he tapped the wand to his head.

Melissa smiled, "I like you better this way," she said.

Her friends were still standing on the stairs to their house next door. Watching with interest. "How about your brother?" she asked.

George chuckled and cast the spell again, this time at Fred.

Melissa's mouth fell open, "You're Twins," she said in surprise.

"But I'm the better looking one," said Fred with a smile.

Melissa laughed, "Well thank you again," she said shyly before standing on her tiptoes and giving George a quick kiss. "I hope I'll see you again," she added as she began to climb the stairs.

"That'd be nice," answered George with a smile. He then looked at Melissa's hair. "Do you want me to change it back?" he asked her pointing at it.

Melissa twirled some of the long red hair before her. "No that's OK, I kind of like it this way," she said with a smile. She then turned to her friends who were still standing outside. "Good night Roxie, Bobbie," she said as she opened the door. Then with one last smile at George she turned and entered her house, as she disappeared so did her two friends.

Fred and George turned back the way they had come just in time to see their followers turn and start back down the street towards the Pub, the last one giving then a smile and a tug on his cap in a salute before they disappeared from view.

"Some night, eh Georgie boy," Fred said.

"Some night," agreed George.

Glancing around and seeing no one they ducked into a small alley and Disapparated away, back to the camp site with the knowledge that it seemed most people weren't going to put up with the heavy handedness of the Ministry.

**XX**

**A/N: **I want to apologize to all who have reviewed the last two chapters, due to a problem with the Fanfiction site I have been unable to respond to them. I hope they fix the problem soon as I really like to answer your reviews. I hope you won't hold it against me as it's not my fault, really. Just ask me.

As always please review and I hope they have the site fixed so I can reply.


	69. Chapter 69

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Sixty-nine**

Voldemort was incensed, while previously there had been virtually no information on Potter's whereabouts, now the Ministry was inundated with reported sightings. They were coming in from all over the British Isles, from Kent and Surrey, London to Glasgow, Edinburgh to Cornwall. What had started as a trickle a few days ago had turned into a torrent, close to a thousand a day now.

The MLE and WCMR had become so over whelmed he had started to supplement them with his Death Eaters. The Ministry had gone so far as to start pulling people from other departments and pairing them up with the Aurors and other MLE employees. He had even heard of several teams of just Maintenance Men going and taking statements from people and seeing if Potter was still in the area, though what they were expected to do if they actually found him was beyond Voldemort.

Everyone was becoming exhausted trying to chase down all the leads, he even had most of his Death Eaters down to four hours of sleep per night in an effort to keep up with the workload. There had been some grumbling till he had Cruciatused a few causing the rest to fall in line.

The other down side was that the raids he had wanted Lucius to execute had to be delayed and because of that his plans for Wormtail had not come to fruition. Though Wormtail did seem more compliant now that he too was being pressed into service tracking down Potter sightings.

Voldemort sighed and stared at his empty glass, he really wanted more wine but didn't feel inclined to rise and pour some more himself. "Why is everything going so accursedly wrong?" he screamed to the empty room as he took his crystal wine goblet and threw it into the fireplace shattering it into a million little pieces.

He had done so at an astonishing rate that many of the goblets could no longer be repaired magically. They had become so fragile that they fell apart as soon as anyone touched them. Magic could only do so much before it too failed.

Voldemort heard noises in the hall, some of the Death Eaters had returned and he was pleased to see that Wormtail was among them.

"Wormtail!" he bellowed out.

"Y-yesss Massster," Wormtail said as he came in bowing and fawning before the Dark Lord.

"Bring me some more wine," he commanded.

Wormtail hastened to comply, Voldemort had become quite free with his punishments as of late and he didn't want to suffer any more if he didn't have to.

When he brought the fresh Goblet he bowed and was about to go and try to get some much needed sleep when Voldemort turned and looked at him intently. Wormtail couldn't read what his master was feeling and he began to feel afraid.

"I want you to go fetch Thicknesse for me," Voldemort finally said.

"T-the M-minister of Ma-Magic?" Wormtail stuttered.

"Yes you dolt!" Voldemort said with disdain.

"N-now?" Wormtail said in shock looking at the clock on the mantel, which showed a quarter till one in the morning.

"Yes Now!" emphasized Voldemort. "He best be working to find Potter or maybe it will be time for a new Minister," said Voldemort icily.

Wormtail bowed low and retrieved his cloak, as weary as he was he hoped fervently he didn't splinch himself as he Apparated to the Ministry.

Voldemort watched him go and wondered if he had been hasty in his decision to get rid of Wormtail. He would have to re-evaluate the situation before making a final decision regarding his servant. Drinking more of his wine he stared into the fire, so much to think about, so much to plan and so much to do. Even he the Mightiest Wizard in the World, only had so many resources he could draw on before he too felt the effects.

He slumped back in his chair to await Wormtail's and the Minister's return.

**XX**

Though Fred and George had gotten a stern talking to from Tonks when they had returned from their little sojourn they were both ecstatic over the results of their idea for the false Potter sightings. They had been listening to the wireless and the Wizarding Network had been reporting almost hourly on the number of sightings across England. And though they didn't come right out and say it you knew that the Ministry had ground almost to a standstill.

Reporters were talking to people outside the Ministry and they were complaining that they couldn't get any help from Ministry employees at all. It didn't seem to matter who or what department they had been trying to see, help just wasn't available and they were told to come back later. Another side effect was that they reported that the numbers of missing people had fallen to virtually nothing since the sightings had started to pour in.

Even Hermione was impressed with the idea that the Twins had come up with and she had at first said she didn't think that the Ministry would be so foolish as to believe all of them.

"But that's the beauty of it," Fred had said.

"Yeah," agreed George, They either have to try and check them all out or,"

"Not check any," Fred finished.

"Either outcome is beneficial to the hunt," Remus had pointed out.

As the week progressed the wireless reported that Ministry employees had begun to call out sick though most were really just exhausted. The constant Apparating was taking it's toll on them. Splinchings had become commonplace and St. Mungo's was swamped with the worst of the cases.

The Wizarding World in Britain was in chaos and there didn't seem to be any end in sight.

Though Harry was pleased that the pressure seemed to be off them for the moment he was still quite depressed. Though his scar to his side didn't bother him near as much as it had he was still having trouble with his breathing. It curtailed his activities greatly.

Ginny was the only one who could get through to him most of the time as even the Twins had failed to cheer him up with any of their antics. Ginny had resorted to taking Harry on long walks outside and though they weren't very taxing they did show they just how deeply Harry had been effected. He returned from the walks much calmer but very tired and sometimes even gasping for breath. Harry was secretly afraid that his lungs had been permanently damaged and that he'd never be the same.

At first he had even tried to keep it from Ginny but he knew deep down inside he couldn't do that so that on one of their walks he had confessed the fact to Ginny.

Ginny had listened patiently and then shook her head, "And you think I don't know that?" she had said tenderly.

Harry had smiled wanly and admitted that she knew him better than anyone and had only been fooling himself when he thought she didn't know. They had sat down and cuddled under a tree for quite some time, Harry feeling very relieved that his fear was known if only by Ginny.

Though to Ginny it was obvious that even though no one said anything she was sure that Hermione and Tonks knew of his fears too.

**XX**

Ron arrived back in the Gryffindor Common Room and he was famished. He had just finished an extremely difficult Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Their current Professor was cut in the mould of Mad-Eye Moody, believing in the practical approach to teaching.

He was anxious to find Fay so they could head down to dinner together before Quidditch practice. He smiled at the thought, He really liked Fay and it seemed the feelings were mutual. He hoped to be able to talk to her after practice so he could tell her how he felt.

He was very surprised to find Fay standing in front of the fireplace wearing her travelling cloak. She looked very unhappy and was twisting her hands back and forth in her nervousness.

She finally saw him enter, "Oh, there you are," she said in relief. "I was afraid that I'd have to leave before I got a chance to see to you."

"You're leaving?" Ron asked in shock.

Fay's frown deepened and she was obviously quite distraught. "Yes. My father is moving the family out of England due to everything that is happening," she said morosely.

"But where are you going?" Ron asked.

Fay's look saddened even more. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. All I know is that he said he was moving us as far from here as possible and that he didn't think we'd ever be coming back."

Ron felt his heart breaking, "I'll miss you," he said softly.

Tears began to form in Fay's eyes. "I'll miss you too," she replied. She looked up into Ron's eyes, "I'm sorry I never told you how I feel about you," she said as the tears started to flow.

"Me too," said Ron emotionally. "I was going to try to talk to you after practice tonight," he started but couldn't finish.

Fay stepped closer and kept her eyes locked on his, "I'm sorry we didn't talk sooner," she whispered.

Ron and Fay came together and the next thing either of them knew they were kissing passionately. Both poured all their emotions into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity and only a second, they broke apart, choking back her sobs Fay said, "I've got to go."

Ron's eyes flooded with tears as he felt Fay step back from his grasp. "I want you to have this," she said as she handed him her Gryffindor Bandanna that she removed from around her neck. It was the one she always wore as her good luck charm during games.

Ron took it from her hand and took her into one last hug. She held on just as tightly as he did, neither wanting Fay to have to leave but then with great difficulty Fay stepped back, "Goodbye Ron," she choked out.

"Goodbye Fay," Ron replied huskily.

Ron felt Fay's hand slip out of his and then she was gone. Ron stared at the portrait hole wishing with all his might that what had just taken place was all a bad dream but knowing that it wasn't so, finally he sank down onto the couch in front of the fire, staring into it, knowing that one of the most important people in his life had just left, probably forever, and it hurt like hell.

As he stared into the fire he realized this is what Ginny would have felt if they had succeeded in driving Harry away. "I'm so sorry Ginny," he whispered. "I didn't know what we were doing and how it would have felt," he whispered to no one who could hear him.

A little while later Dean and Seamus came down from the dorms heading to dinner, "Coming down with us?" Dean asked.

Ron looked up dully, "No, go on without me," he said lowly.

They looked at him with concern but left him alone as that was what it seemed he wanted at the moment. "OK, we'll see you later," said Seamus.

Ron just nodded in response, still staring into the fire, looking for answers that eluded him and thinking about what might have been.

That's where Katie and Demelza found him over an hour later when they were heading down to practice.

"Hey Ron," said Katie brightly, "Aren't you coming to practice?"

Ron looked up at the pair, his stare quite unfocused.

"Have you seen Fay?" Katie asked. As she drew closer she saw the look on Ron's face. "What's wrong, Ron. Are you OK?" she asked concerned.

"She, uhm, she had to leave," he said softly, choked with emotion.

"What?" asked Katie in shock.

Ron stared back into the fire. "Fay's father withdrew her from school and is moving the family out of England. Fay didn't even know where they were going to," he managed to get out.

Katie and Demelza sat on either side of him. Katie knew that Ron and Fay had been growing closer and suspected that they'd begin going together any time now. She could see Ron's emotional state.

"I'm so sorry Ron," she said sympathetically placing a hand on his arm.

Ron just nodded as he felt the tears start again, leaving hot streaks on his cheeks.

Katie looked at Demelza, "Why don't you go tell the others that I'm cancelling tonight's practice," she said softly.

Demelza nodded and went off to inform the rest of the team while Katie continued to sit with Ron offering him silent support.

"Thanks Katie," Ron said softly while still staring into the fire.

"No problem Ron," Katie replied.

One by one the other team members arrived and sat down nearby. Ron looked at each and every one of them and saw the concern for him and also the sense of loss at the losing of a fellow team member. He could see their concern and he drew comfort from it as they all sat there contemplating just what the current state of the Wizarding World had done not only to Ron but to each and everyone of them.

**XX**

Charlie sat and looked at the people assembled around the table. He and Sarah had Bill, Fleur and Willow over for dinner at the Dragon's Lair and Charlie felt the warmth and love flowing around the table.

Smiling, he realized that this was how things should be, family and friends enjoying each others company and he just wished that his whole family could have been there at this moment.

Sarah and Fleur each had that health glow only an expectant woman had, full of a new life and the promise for the future it contained. They were in an animated discussion of the plans for the cottage for Carlton's son.

Bill kept looking at him as if he had something on his mind so Charlie indicated with his head for Bill to follow him into the parlour. After pouring them both a glass of Old Ogden's finest he took a seat and indicated for Bill to do likewise.

"What's on your mind?" he asked his brother.

Bill glanced back toward the kitchen where the women sat and were still talking about the plans. "I want to bring you up to speed on what I have figured out," Bill said.

Charlie took a sip of his Whiskey and nodded, "OK," he said "shoot."

Bill took a sip and swallowed in appreciation, Charlie had gotten out the best Firewhiskey and it warmed him up as it went down his throat.

"Have you ever heard of something called a Horcrux?" he asked.

Before Charlie could answer from behind him they heard "I have," and they turned to see Willow standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to intrude but I really didn't need to hear any more about the cottage plans so I thought I'd join you two. I'll go if you want me to," she added.

Bill looked at her appraisingly. "You've heard of Horcruxes?" he asked in disbelief.

Willow smiled at him as she came in and sat down. "Yes, When I was a working woman I worked in the Department of Mysteries," she said smiling.

"An Unspeakable?" Bill asked.

"Please, I hate that term," she answered with a grin.

Bill motioned to a chair and invited her to sit while Charlie poured another glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you Charlie," she said affably. "Now what were you saying about Horcruxes?" she asked.

Bill then explained what he had deduced about Harry, Riddle and the Horcruxes.

Willow sat quietly taking it all in, her face filled with wonder at Bill. "You'd have made a great Department of Mysteries member," she said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think," Bill replied with a chuckle.

Willow laughed at his response,"Yeah, that's the usual reaction I get when I tell that to people," she said in return.

"You continue to amaze me," Charlie said to her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said taking a sip of her drink. "Ah

Charlie, you do have great taste in your Firewhiskey," she said with a satisfied expression. "Do you have any more of those great cigars to go with it?" she asked.

Charlie laughed as he rose and went to the humidor and took out three of his best cigars, Montecristo #3s and he passed them out. "Maybe we should head out back," he suggested. "I don't want to subject our expecting wives to the smoke."

"Always the gentleman, aren't you," Willow said.

"I try," Charlie said with a slight blush. Willow always seemed to know how to say something that was good about him but still made him feel slightly uneasy for some reason.

They made their way out onto the back patio, it was still warm enough in the early April evening that it wasn't uncomfortable and they sat down to continue their conversation.

"So Riddle has made himself some Horcruxes?" Willow asked in contemplation. "That certainly explains a lot," she said knowingly.

"So you've heard of someone making more than one?" Bill asked.

"Not personally, but there was a reference in the records in the Ministry of it happening many centuries ago. Some obscure Wizard who was deathly afraid of death," she said with a grin.

"What ever became of him?" asked Charlie.

"No one knows for sure," she replied, her eyes twinkling. "For all the Ministry knows he's still floating around somewhere."

"Do they know what objects he used for his Horcruxes?" Bill asked.

"The found one of them and the piece of soul was no longer there, someone had destroyed it but in his records we know that he had made one more," Willow explained. "The thing is the object needs to be a powerful Magical object, anything ordinary or mundane couldn't contain the piece of soul or withstand the powerful Dark Magic needed to make it into a Horcrux."

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm not sure about that," he said thoughtfully.

"Why's that?" Willow asked with great interest.

"One of the objects that I know was used was just a ordinary book, a diary in fact," Bill replied.

Willow sat and thought for a moment, "But if he had used his magic to pour his thoughts and self into, it would have changed it, in fact it would have been like tuning it to himself. Making it a defacto extension of himself, making it easy to bind a piece of his soul into it," she said with a sense of certainly.

Bill nodded, taking it all in, "So what you're saying if the object is something that the person used and had an affinity for then it would become in-tuned with their magic thereby making it acceptable and able to withstand the process."

Willow nodded with a smile, "Yes, especially with something as personal as a diary, think of it as an almost Alchemical transformation."

"I can see that," Bill replied.

Willow smiled at him and took a puff on her cigar, "I still think you'd have done very well in the Department if Mysteries."

Bill just chuckled, sipping his Firewhiskey, "No thanks, being a Curse Breaker is exciting enough for me."

Charlie had just been sitting and listening to the discussion while sipping his Firewhiskey and smoking his cigar. While interesting in it's own right he didn't see where it helped all that much, yes it did cut down on the list of possible objects but it really got them no closer to identifying what they could be. It all seemed to be very academic to him.

Charlie was sitting and relaxing, feeling the warming effects of the Firewhiskey and the mellowing effect of the cigar. His eyes had drifted shut as he listened to the droning of Bill and Willow's voices as they continued their discussion. He probably would have fallen asleep soon but he was startled when he felt someone's hands snake around his neck from behind and they then kissed him on the cheek.

He felt and heard Sarah chuckle as he gave a small jump at her touch. "Hey sleepyhead," she said.

"You and Fleur have the Cottage all planned out?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh yes," replied Sarah playing into his humour. "It will be grand, the only twelve story cottage around with six massive turrets, we call it Camelot at Tinworth, Carlton's son will just love it," she added airily.

Fleur was trying very hard to contain her laughter as she heard Sarah describe the fictional cottage. She went on and on in minute detail on all the opulent fixtures and appointments that would be included.

Charlie listened with great amusement as Sarah went on with her description. He marvelled at her imagination and the detail that she went into. Setting his drink down he pulled her into his lap, effectively stopping her dissertation.

She smiled at him as she wound her arms around his neck and laid her head onto his shoulder. "What's the matter, don't you like what we've come up with?" she asked innocently.

"I think it's fine," he said with a smile, "I just don't think that we'll be able do all that with the budget that we have."

Sarah sighed, "OK, I guess we'll have to scale it back some," she said to the amusement of the others.

Bill and Willow had finished their discussion on Horcruxes and had listened to Sarah too. Bill saw Fleur yawn and saw how tired she looked. "I guess I should be getting my sleepy wife home," he said as he stood up.

Fleur looked up at him and smiled, "That'd be nice," she said as she reached her hand towards her husband. Bill took it and helped her rise, she was eight months along now and he thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

Charlie, Sarah and Willow all got up at the same time. "I should be be going too," said Willow. "It was wonderful talking to you Bill," she added as she went to shake his hand.

Bill was having none of that and pulled her into a hug. "I really enjoyed our discussion too and it gave me a lot of information," he said with a grin.

Her eyes twinkling, Willow went over to say goodbye to Charlie and Sarah and after hugging them she went over to Fleur, "I don't want you to feel left out," she said with a chuckle.

Fleur returned the hug, there was something about this diminutive witch that just exuded warmth and friendliness. She was like a wonderful much loved grandmother and she was quite taken with her. She had adopted the Weasleys like they were kin.

As they got to the door Willow turned to Bill, "I have some ideas but I want to do a little more research, we need to talk again and I'll let you know what I find out," she said with a smile.

"OK Willow," Bill replied. "I'll look forward to hearing what you find out."

They watched her cross the lane and enter her own cottage, "She's really something," Bill said.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "Always full of surprises. There's a lot more to her than she lets on at first," he said.

Bill couldn't argue with that and when Fleur gave another big yawn he was drawn back to her. "Well we'd better get going before Fleur falls asleep standing here," he said with a grin.

With one last round of hugs Bill and Fleur Apparated back to Shell Cottage, leaving Charlie and Sarah who headed back inside and off to their own bed.

**XX**

Percy sat at his desk in the Ministry and was trying very hard to remain awake. He had never been so exhausted in his whole life. Even studying for his OWLs and NEWTs hadn't been this tiring.

He couldn't believe the things he saw happening around him and he realized his father had been right. Things at the Ministry were so wrong it defied explanation, well every explanation but one. His father and Kingsley had been right, only Voldemort could be behind what was going on.

His major problem was he didn't know what he could do about it, if anything and he didn't know how to extricate himself from the mess he found himself trapped in.

He was sure he was being watched, it seemed wherever he went one of those new WCMR people were about. It had seemed innocuous enough at first but as it persisted he knew there was more to it than that. He guessed that they thought he would lead them to his family or some of the others that were missing.

Percy sighed and finished putting his things away, maybe tomorrow would bring an answer that eluded him at the moment.

He was just making his way down to the Atrium when he saw Pius Thicknesse with a short rat-faced man and they were in a heated discussion. The thing that struck Percy the most was that Thicknesse seemed afraid and didn't want to do whatever the other man wanted.

Percy racked his brain, he knew he should recognize the little man but in his exhausted, fogged mind he was having trouble making connections. Then it came to him, Pettigrew, that was it, Peter Pettigrew was his name but for the life of him he couldn't remember why that name should be important.

He watched with interest as the Minister final gave in and left with Pettigrew. Something was up but Percy didn't really want to know, it seemed if you asked too many questions you ended up going missing and that was one thing Percy wanted to avoid at all costs.

As Percy waited for the lift he tried to think of where he could turn for some help. The only thing he could come up with was maybe, just maybe Aberforth could be of help. He made a silent vow to himself to get in touch with him at the earliest possible time.

He remembered that he needed to go to Hogsmeade this week sometime to check on a couple of things for the Ministry. That would be the perfect opportunity to make contact with Aberforth and see if there wasn't a way out of this hole he found himself in.

As he made his way to the Floo he noticed a WCMR man detach himself from the small group standing near the guard desk and sidle his way. He'd need to be very careful when he went to Hogsmeade, very careful indeed.

When it was his turn at the Floo he gave his shadow no mind. Right now all he wanted was to get back to his apartment and get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow would start early and he wanted to be as rested as he could be. He just hoped he survived long enough to get to talk to Aberforth and that he could help.

**XX**

**A/N:** Things are starting to head for the final confrontation. I hope you'll all stick around for the fun.

As always please review.


	70. Chapter 70

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Seventy**

Harry awoke with a start and he lay there very still to see if he could hear anything in the area that might have woken him. As he listened carefully he heard nothing out of the ordinary and he relaxed somewhat.

Ginny stirred a little in her sleep and snuggled tighter into his side, sighing contently in her sleep when she got settled. Harry lay very still trying to figure out what had woken him.

Slowly bits and pieces of his dream came back to him, not enough to really make any sense of what had happened in it but enough for him to know that whatever it was he knew that he was running out of time.

He had no facts but just like when he knew he should get up and go out in the sitting area and he had found Hermione, he knew for certain that time was short and things would come to a head real soon.

This revelation didn't ease his mind any, in fact he felt more anxious than ever, he felt so unprepared for the coming battle and he knew his stamina wasn't near what it needed to be. For the first time in a long while he wasn't sure that he would prevail.

Harry looked at the sleeping form of Ginny and he hoped that she would survive even if he didn't. His heart was filled with the love he felt for her and he ached with the want of her. Not physically, though he did still want her in that way, but spiritually, he knew that her love was what was sustaining him right now as he suffered with his infirmity and doubt.

He oh so gently reached out and softly ran his hand through her hair, feeling it silkiness but also a sense of calm as he let her locks glide through his fingers.

Harry left the feeling he had for Ginny fill him up as he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep, praying for the answers that he needed and that Ginny would be all right.

**XX**

Ginny found herself back in the garden where she had met Lily Potter and she knew she was dreaming again. Lily sat in the same place on the bench but this time she wasn't reading, she was looking down the path expectantly as if looking for her.

When she saw Ginny she broke out into a smile, "I'm glad to see you again," Lily said as she stood as Ginny approached.

Ginny went quickly to Lily and took her into a big hug. "Hi Mum," she said with a smile, "It's great to see you again."

Lily returned the hug just as fervently as Ginny was holding on to her. When she stepped back she kept a hold of Ginny's hand and began to walk further up the path. "I'm glad we can spend some more time together," Lily said with a smile. She then glanced at Ginny's swelling belly, "I see you're with child again."

Ginny thought back to their previous conversation, "You were going to tell me you lost your first child too. Weren't you?" Ginny asked.

The smile faded a little on Lily's face, "Yes. I wanted you to know that you weren't alone in what you were about to experience but I was forbidden from telling you. I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Lily said tenderly.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me but I guess it was something Harry and I had to go through," Ginny replied softly. "I'm just glad that so far things are going so well with this pregnancy."

"You certainly look healthy enough," Lily said with a laugh. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Harry says it's a girl," Ginny replied with a grin. "It's so strange, when Harry lays his hand on my belly we can feel the life inside of me growing. It's a feeling like nothing else I've ever experienced," she said in awe as she relived the experience in her head, resting her hand on her belly as she did so.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Lily asked.

"No, we haven't decided yet, we've been so busy and then Harry got injured and hasn't healed fully yet," Ginny said wistfully. "I do hope he'll be OK?" she said looking at Lily.

Lily smiled at her, "I wish I knew how things will turn out but the future is an ever shifting thing. Many different paths may be taken, sometimes leading to one place no matter which one you choose and sometimes they diverge never to come back together again. I don't know how the seers do it," Lily said wanly.

"Why am I here again?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, even though I can't say much I have been given an opportunity to talk to you again. Like before if you listen carefully you'll be able to learn much about what is left unsaid," Lilly replied cryptically.

Ginny nodded, though she didn't like the restrictions she knew some information was better than none.

"Do you still have the necklace?" Lily asked.

"Yes," replied Ginny, becoming aware of it as she did so. It seemed to pulse lightly when Lily mentioned it.

"I would advise you to never be with out it," Lily said offhandedly, as if she didn't want to draw attention to what she had just said.

Ginny nodded, "I'm never without it," she said evenly. "In fact it has come in handy once already. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have it with me."

Lily nodded in understanding, not saying so but she seemed to indicate that she knew the story of what had happened.

As they rounded a corner Ginny saw someone ahead, for a moment she was sure it was Harry by the mop of unruly hair but when the man moved she could see it wasn't. He looked alike enough that she knew that it was James, Harry's father.

With almost the identical grin that Harry had James came up to them, "Hello Ginny," he said affably, "So nice to meet you finally."

Ginny hugged James, "It's nice to meet you too," she said with a smile.

As they began to walk again, Lily took Ginny's hand again and James took Lily's other one. "Where's Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"With Dumbledore," James answered.

"Any chance. . ." Ginny began, but with a sad smile James cut her off, "I'm sorry but no," he answered.

Ginny shrugged, "I just thought I'd ask," she said.

James nodded sympathetically, "I know, our thirst for knowledge drives us to want to know what is coming. Unfortunately we can't say too much but I can say that things are coming to a head real soon and for good or ill things will be settled. Just how soon I can't say but it will be soon."

They came to a small clearing, really just a wide spot in the path they were on, "Our time is drawing to a close," Lily said dropping Ginny's hand. She stepped closer and took Ginny into another big hug. "I want to tell you again how proud we are of you and Harry, especially you," Lily whispered in her ear. "Harry needs you more than you'll ever know and we're so glad you have one another. Take care of yourself and our granddaughter."

James came over and hugged her too. "I'm glad I finally met you Ginny, you're everything that we could have wished for our son. You and he are meant for one another and I certainly hope that you'll have many more children together."

Ginny felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes, she was so sorry that these two wonderful people wouldn't be there physically to watch their grandchild or children grow up.

As the mist descended she saw James and Lily wave, "Be brave," Lily said "And things will work out."

Ginny was vaguely aware she was back in bed and in between waking and sleeping, she felt Harry's warmth by her side and she snuggled in a little tighter as she let herself go back to sleep, unsure of what the future would bring but alive with hope that the Light would prevail.

**XX**

Severus awoke to the feeling of something softly massaging his manhood, as he became more aware he realized the warm thing slowly rubbing up and down him was a hand, Bella's hand to be exact. It was one of the most exquisite things he had ever felt in his life.

He tried to show no reaction, fearing to wake Cissy but his swelling member belied his efforts to remain passive and when he felt Bella's tongue swirl along the outline of his ear he couldn't help but groan softly.

This elicited a soft giggle from his bed partner who then increased her actions with her hand.

As quietly as he could he rolled onto his side and took Bella into a passionate embrace, driving his tongue into her willing mouth. Her kiss inflamed him further and he let his hands roam down her soft silky body causing her to moan softly into his mouth.

As their passion grew Severus felt Bella throw her top leg over his hip, guiding him into her sopping slit. She shifted slightly to make the angle better and using her leg that she wrapped around him, she drew him deeper into herself.

Severus tried to keep his movements to a minimum to keep the noise as low as possible, gently they rocked against each other, slowly building to a shattering climax. When he felt Bella shudder against him and moan deeply again as she reached her breaking point it triggered his own release causing him to groan in response.

As they came down off their pinnacles and their breathing began to ease Cissy called out, "Godric you two! Didn't you get enough of that last night? Have mercy on this single woman who isn't getting any!"

Severus was mortified but Bella began to giggle incessantly. "I'm sorry," she finally said when she was able to get her giggling under control. She looked at Severus, her eyes alight with playfulness, "I'd offer to share but I think poor Severus would have a heart attack."

Severus' eyes bugged out and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He wanted to say something but he couldn't make his mouth work and even if he could have it seemed his mind had disconnected.

Bella rolled onto her back and began to laugh heartily out loud. "Oh Godric Cissy! You should have seen his face," she said as she laughed even harder.

Cissy tried to act mad but soon she couldn't keep her mirth contained and she joined Bella in laughing.

Severus tried to keep from blushing but he could feel his face burning and he knew he wasn't being successful. The only consolation was it was still rather dark and he knew Cissy couldn't see him from where she lay. Knowing that things would only get worse and his plight more exposed as he delayed Severus rolled over and sat on the side of the bed. "I'd advise you to turn the other way, he said softly to Cissy as he gathered his clothes and prepared to get dressed.

"Spoilsport!" she called out.

Severus heard Cissy move on her bed and he assumed she had turned on her side facing away. He didn't look to check, not wanting to risk finding out she really hadn't. He quickly dressed and as he got ready to leave he bent over and gave Bella one final kiss before he left. As he broke the kiss he whispered to her, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Bella just smiled at him and looked at him coyly. "What ever you say my love," she answered softly.

Shaking his head he straightened and went to the door, "Good bye Cissy," he said politely.

"See you Severus," Cissy replied, trying hard not to laugh again.

Once Severus had left Cissy sat up. "You are cruel, you know," she said to Bella.

"I'm sorry, really I am," Bella replied with a smile. She lay there looking up at the ceiling. "It's just I'm so happy right now. Happier than I've ever been in my life," Bella said.

"I know Bella, I can see it in you every day. You're glowing like a bride," she said with a smile.

"I feel like one," Bella replied "For the first time in my life too," said said softly, the smile sliding off of her face. "I mean I never did with Rodolphus."

Cissy felt her heart go out to her sister, "I'm so sorry Bella," she said tenderly.

Bella smiled again, not being able to contain the joy that filled her. "It's OK Cissy, for the first time in my life I feel so Alive! I mean it's like it can feel every cell in my body tingle with the joy I feel. For once I'm happy just to be alive and sharing that joy and happiness with someone else. Is that so wrong?" she asked.

"No Bella, I truly am happy for you. With everything you've had to endure I don't think it's wrong for you to have some joy and happiness," Cissy said tenderly. Then with a giggle she added, "And he does have a cute arse."

"You Peeked!" said Bella.

"Damn right I did," Cissy said with a grin.

"Told you so," Bella said as she sat up to face her sister with a huge smile on her face.

"But like I said, Please have some mercy on me, Godric, having no sex life when no one is around is one thing but hearing you two is driving me crazy. I mean what's a poor woman to do. Cold showers and self gratification only go so far, it's not, shall I say fulfilling, if you know what I mean," Cissy said, her frustration showing in her tone.

Bella laughed lowly, "OK, sister of mine, I'll try to be a good girl," she said contritely. "At least while you're in the room," she added with a giggle.

Smiling in return, "That's all I ask," Cissy replied. "Just give me some warning and I'll leave you two alone," she chided playfully.

"Yes Mum," Bella replied cheekily.

Bella got very quiet and was picking at the blanket, "Do you ever think of Andie?" she asked.

"Quite a bit of late," Cissy replied softly.

"Me too," said Bella. She was silent for a moment. "I wish I could see her," she added softly.

"We will," said Cissy. "It may have to wait till all this is over but I feel we'll see her."

"I hope it's not to late," Bella said sadly.

"Me too," Cissy said lowly.

Both sisters lay back down, lost in their own thoughts, thoughts of the sister they hadn't seen in many years, the sister disowned by their parents for not following the old ways. They both saw the folly of that course now and they both hoped that they could repair their relationship with their sister.

**XX**

Pius Thicknesse sat in his office in the Ministry, he had never hurt so much in all his life, well besides when he was enduring the Cruciatus Curse but this was the after effects from that. At least the curse ended, this pain didn't and with the Ministry Potions Master missing they didn't have any more of the potions he needed to fight it's effects on his body.

He looked around his office at the huge piles of parchment that lay everywhere, each and every one a reported Potter sighting, there were thousands upon thousands of them and he was convinced not a single one was true.

His main problem at the moment was he didn't know what he could do about it. Voldemort had made it very clear that each and every one needed to be checked and verified and he sure wasn't going to disobey that order. Just the mere mention that maybe not all of them warranted checking had earned him his latest session under Voldemort's wand.

Shaking his head he checked the list of available Ministry personnel and was appalled to see the low numbers that he had at his disposal today. What with the number in St Mungo's due to serious injuries sustained due to splinching and the number that had succumbed to exhaustion the active duty roster was down to just under Fifty percent.

Another week like this one and he was sure the number would deteriorate even farther. Heck in a month there wouldn't be anyone left.

He noticed someone walk by his open door and he recognized the flash of red hair, "Weasley!" he called out.

The person stopped and poked his head into the office, "Yes Sir?" Percy said.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"I'm heading to Hogsmeade, Sir," Percy replied. "I thought I'd check on that list of businesses at the same time I check on the reported Potter sightings there."

"Good. Good," the Minister said. "Are you any good at potions?" he asked.

Percy straightened, "I got an Outstanding on my NEWT, Sir," he replied.

"Excellent," Pius said in relief. "As soon as you return from Hogsmeade I want you to make me some Cruciatus Cure."

"Y-yes Sir," Percy replied.

"First thing, understand!" Pius stated forcefully.

"Yes Sir," Percy said in understanding. He was sure wherever the Minister had gone the other night with Pettigrew was the reason that the Minister needed the potion. No wonder he had seemed reluctant to accompany the rat-faced little man.

"Go!" Thicknesse said "But get back here as soon as you can."

"Yes Sir," Percy said as he left the office a quickly as he could without making it seem obvious that he was hurrying to get away.

"The sooner he could talk to Aberforth the better," Percy thought to himself. Now all he needed to do was slip his shadow and get to the Hogs Head, a tall order but one that he desperately hoped he could pull off.

**XX**

Harry and Ginny were sitting together on the couch shortly after lunch. They had just come back in form a short walk around the camp site and Harry was trying to regain his breath. Ginny was rubbing his back gently just trying to make him feel better.

He saw Hermione come out of her room and look at him like she wanted to talk to him but was unsure of herself about something. Finally she must have come to a decision and came over to him and Ginny.

"I want to talk to you about something Harry," she said hesitantly.

Harry indicated the spot next to him and as she sat down he noticed she had a small book in her hand, a finger tucked into it marking a place.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Remember back in the graveyard when we visited your parents graves and on the way out we saw that old stone with the strange symbol on it. The name on the grave was Peverell," she said looking at him to see if he remembered anything.

Harry nodded, "I remember," he said wondering where she was going.

Hermione opened the book and handed it to Harry. It was the copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard,_ that Dumbledore had left her in his will. As he looked at the page she had opened the book to he noticed at the top of the page, inked in was the very same symbol that had been on the grave stone.

He looked at the title of the story and it was "_The Tale of the Three Brothers,"._ Harry's brow furrowed in thought, he'd seen that symbol somewhere else but he couldn't place it at the moment.

He looked up into Hermione's eyes, "Where else have we seen this?" he asked.

Ginny leaned over his shoulder, "Luna's father was wearing it at Bill and Fleur's wedding," she said.

Harry and Hermione looked at her wide eyed. "Yes!," said Harry, "I remember now. It was on a gold chain around his neck," Harry said, still looking like he was thinking real hard.

"What's this story about?" he asked.

Ginny smiled, "It's a children's tale, kind of like a Muggle Fairytale," she said with a smile. "I guess you two growing up in non-magic family's haven't heard them before."

Hermione took the book back and paged through the story, it wasn't very long so she read it out loud for them. Harry listened in wonder, three objects, granted to the three brothers by Death himself, the story intrigued him for some reason. It struck a cord in him, almost like he had heard part of it before but somehow different.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"The story, it's like I've heard something about it but it was different somehow, changed, more adult," he said shaking his head as if he could knock the memory loose.

"Xenophilius," Ginny said finally, "Luna's father, wasn't he talking to Elphias Doge at the wedding about something?" she asked looking as deep in thought as Harry.

Then it came to Harry, "Yes something about Hallows," he said hesitantly. "Damn, I wish I could remember," he said in frustration.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up, "Wait!" she said excitedly as she got up and ran back to her room. She returned in a couple of moments carrying another book. It was her well used, often read "_A History of Magic"._ She paged through it hurriedly, finally coming to what she was looking for.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers has long been associated with the Tale of the Deathly Hallows," she read. "It is rumoured to be a cautionary tale relating to the fate of the Peverell Brothers who supposedly received three gifts from Death leading to the demise of two of the Brothers Antioch and Cadmus, the third Brother, Ignotus was said to have used his gift for good and did not suffer the fate of his siblings.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration, the objects, Hallows and if the story was correct they were a Wand, a Stone and a Cloak. Then it hit him where he had seen the symbol before. His eyes popped open in shock.

Ginny looked at Harry, "What is it?" she asked concerned.

"I'll be right back," he said as he got up quickly and headed for their bedroom.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, bewildered at what Harry had deduced.

He returned quickly and he had one of the pouches that Hermione had made to contain the Dark Objects. He sat back down between them and slowly opened the pouch. He dumped the item inside into his hand, it was the black stone from Gaunt's ring and there faintly incised onto the face was the very same symbol.

Hermione stared at it, hard! There in front of her was the symbol from the book and the grave stone. Ginny stared at it too, What had Xenophilius said? The Resurrection Stone? And then it hit her. "Harry, go get your cloak," she said slowly.

Harry stared at her for a moment, her implication sinking in. He got back up and went and retrieved the cloak. When he returned and sat down again they all began to look at it closely. They poured over ever inch and at first found nothing but then as Harry went back over the collar he felt it shift and as he tugged on the edge, it came away and turned into a hood. At the base of the hood on the inside you could faintly make out woven into the fabric the same symbol. The enormity of the find hit him, he had Death's Cloak. The third Hallow.

Suddenly unbidden a picture flashed into his mind, he had seen the symbol before on another object. His face showed his shock as he stared off into space.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, greatly concerned.

"I know where the other Hallow is," he said slowly in awe.

"Where?" asked Hermione.

"On Dumbledore's Wand," he said lowly. "It was on the very end of the handle of Dumbledore's Wand."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione,as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry with certainty. "I can see it plainly, the wand was on his desk and carved on the handle base end was this symbol, inlet in gold, I'm sure of it."

The implication hit all three of them, Harry could reunite all three Hallows and if the stories were correct he could become Death's Master.

**XX**

**A/N: **So any comments? We're one step closer to the final confrontation. Where will it all end? Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting as fast as I can.


	71. Chapter 71

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Seventy-one**

Willow sat at her desk and removed her reading glasses, rubbing her tired eyes. She glanced at he clock and was slightly surprised when she saw it was almost Five in the morning. She had been so intrigued by the conversation she had with Bill that she had started her research as soon as she had gotten back home.

She had a wealth of information available to her from her days at the Ministry that was not available to anyone outside of the Ministry. It had taken her a while but she was finally able to find what she had been looking for.

When Bill had referred to Voldemort as Tom Riddle it had struck a cord with her, stirring an old memory that she had wanted to refresh her memory and see if she could expand on what she had recalled.

The Fates must have been on her side because after paging through her books from the Ministry she had found what she had been looking for and it was a treasure trove of information. She had found the dossier on Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort.

Though it was rather sketchy on his latter life but the information on his life up through his leaving Hogwarts was rather detailed and it gave her the clues she needed. That plus years of experience and a little intuition thrown in and she was pretty sure that she had found out what Bill was looking for, at least in generalities. That thrown in with a little knowledge that she had filed away in her memory gave Willow a high degree of certainty that she knew the answer.

Willow penned a note to Bill and rolled up the piece of parchment, rose and made her way down to her kitchen. Once there she awoke her Large Tawny Owl, Iris, named after the Greek Messenger of the Gods.

Iris seemed put out at being awoke at what she deemed an ungodly hour and hooted her displeasure. Willow calmed her with her calm voice, "Come on my beauty," she cooed. "I need you to help me this morning," she said softly.

Ruffling her feathers as she shook herself, Iris stretched her wings wide before holding out her foot to allow Willow to attach the parchment. "It's for Bill Weasley," she said to the owl. "Do you know where to find him?" she asked.

Iris bobbed her head in response before she hopped over to the window and with one last imperious look back, she hopped up onto the window sill and launched herself into the early morning air.

Willow watched her go for a moment before she closed the window and headed back upstairs, hoping to get a few hours sleep before Bill Weasley arrived to discuss what she had discovered. Smiling with satisfaction Willow laid down and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**XX**

Harry was torn by indecision, he really wanted to get to Dumbledore's tomb before anyone else had a chance to get their hands on the Elder Wand but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk two trips to Hogwarts so close together.

He decided to sleep on it and see if the morning would give him any insight or answers. He crawled into bed with Ginny and she snuggled close into his side as usual.

"Sleep on it Harry," she said softly. "Things will look different in the morning."

Harry smiled at his wife, she always seemed to know just what to say at the right moment. He gave her a tender kiss as they prepared to go to sleep.

Ginny smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his side, her growing belly making itself known, though still quite small it was starting to show if you,looked closely.

Harry heard Ginny's breathing even out and he wished he could've fallen asleep as quickly as she had. He gently rubbed his cheek on her luxurious hair and breathed in it's heady scent. By doing so he could feel himself calming down, and keeping his face buried in her hair Harry finally drifted off to sleep.

At first his dreams were indistinct and chaotic, never fully forming in his mind where he could identify what was going on but then he suddenly found himself standing in a well tended garden. It was extremely peaceful and he felt really at home there, though he wasn't sure where he was.

He began to walk down the path and marvelled at the wonderful plants that were in bloom, the fragrance reminded him of Ginny and he smiled as he thought of that. He looked around hoping to see someone, this place looked so like what Ginny had described in her dreams that he hoped he get the chance to meet his parents.

Harry continued along the path until he spotted a person walking towards him and to his surprise he saw it was Sirius. Harry broke out in a grin and ran to his Godfather.

"Sirius!" he called out.

Sirius returned Harry's grin with one if his own, "Hey Harry," he said as he took Harry into a big hug.

As they broke apart Harry looked around expectantly, hoping to see his Mum and Dad. Sirius looked at him with sympathy. "Sorry Harry," he said softly. "They couldn't be here this time."

The smile faded from Harry's face, "Can you tell me why?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't really know," he said conciliatorily. "They have some pretty stringent rules here and it's not like at Hogwarts, they always know what's happening and James and I haven't figured away around them yet."

Harry nodded with a small grin, "Well if anyone can do it I'm sure you two will."

Sirius clapped him on the back, his smile widening. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I want to talk to you quickly as they usually don't give you a lot of time."

Harry looked at Sirius expectantly, "OK, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Dumbledore is sure that you have figured out about the "Three"," Sirius said seriously.

Harry nodded in response to Sirius' statement.

"Good," Sirius said. "James and I were sure you would. You need to act quickly if you are to prevent the Wand from falling into the wrong hands."

Harry stared at Sirius pointedly with an arched eyebrow. As he opened his mouth to say something Sirius cut him off. "Don't say anything Harry, you never know who is listening."

Harry thought that kind of weird due to what Sirius had just said but let it go, he had no control over this meeting so he would just go with whatever he was told. He nodded to Sirius as they kept walking.

"Harry, He knows or will know shortly about the Elder Wand. You must do everything in your power to keep him from getting his slimy hands on it," Sirius said earnestly.

"OK, I'll do what I can to prevent it," Harry said in reply.

"That's all anyone can ask," Sirius with a grin.

They walked on for a few moments in silence just enjoying each others company. Finally Sirius stopped and with a sigh he said "I wish I could tell you more Harry but I can't. I hope you can finish this thing for good soon. Just remember that Your parents and I love you and want the best for you. Keep your head up and try not to second guess yourself. Trust your gut and I'm sure you'll do well."

Harry didn't know what to say so he just took Sirius in a hug. "Thanks Sirius, tell Mum and Dad I think of them often and I love you guys too."

Sirius smiled, "OK kid," and with a wan look said "Our time is up and you have to go now."

As he did so Harry felt himself drift away as a mist descended on them and Sirius faded away.

**XX**

Voldemort sat brooding in front of the fire, he was still troubled by may things and the way his and Potters wands had reacted still bothered him. He had finally tracked down the Wandmaker Gregorovitch and learned much from him before he had disposed of the old Wizard.

His main concern was tracking down the Elder Wand, the most powerful Wand in existence and he was sure with it in his possession he would have no problem in defeating Potter. His biggest obstacle now was getting through the Wards of Hogwarts for he had extracted the image of it from Gregorovitch and knew in an instant that Dumbledore had somehow acquired it.

Voldemort decided that his best bet was to use his resource at Hogwarts, Snape. With his help he would be able to get through the Wards and to Dumbledore's tomb undetected. His best chance would come on the weekend and late at night.

Satisfied that he had a plan that would work he called "Wormtail, more wine."

"A-at o-once, My L-lord," Wormtail stuttered. He hurriedly poured a fresh Goblet and rushed it over to the Dark Lord. "Here you are Master," he said, fawning at the Dark Lord's side.

As soon as Voldemort had his wine Wormtail went back to his corner where he had constructed what looked like a rat's nest and he laid down. Glad he had been able to satisfy his Master's needs and not suffered any punishment.

Voldemort went back to staring into the flames, swearing once he had the Wand that he could delay no longer in checking on his Horcruxes.

**XX**

Harry awoke very early and knew what he had to do, gently he woke Ginny with a tender kiss. She stretched very cat-like and smiled at Harry for the way which he had awoken her.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked him.

"We've got a job to do," he answered.

Ginny was surprised by Harry's answer, she didn't think they had planned on going for the Horcrux yet and she had a puzzled look on her face. Harry explained about his dream visit to the Garden and Ginny at first hoped that Harry had been able to see his Mum and Dad. She was saddened slightly when he finished because he hadn't been able to but was slightly pleased he at least got to talk to Sirius.

They rose and dressed quickly, Harry hoping to get away before the others awoke. They left their bedroom quietly and were sneaking for the door when they heard a noise behind them.

"Where are you two going?" Tonks asked.

"Ah, . . . No where," said Harry. "We're just going to take a walk," he said trying to act like he wasn't in a hurry..

Tonks smiled at him, "You're a terrible liar Harry," she said.

Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny giggled at him, "Well you are," she said.

"Look I really need to get going," Harry said exasperated.

"What's the hurry?" Tonks asked, coming closer to the young couple.

"There's something I really need to do and I'd like to do it while it's still dark out," Harry said.

"You're not going by yourselves," Tonks said with an air of finality.

Harry could feel himself getting upset, he didn't really want to get in an argument but he really wanted to get going. "If you're coming lets go," he said urgently.

"Go where?" he heard from behind Tonks.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up, shaking his head.

"Harry says he has a job to do and wants to get going," said Tonks to Fred and George who were poking their heads out of their room, half dressed.

"Well we're going too," Fred said.

"Too Right!" said George.

"Going where?" said Hermione as she came out of her room, running a brush through her hair.

Harry groaned and threw up his hands, "Great! All we need are a couple of elephants and we can have a bloody parade!"

Fred and George had just returned having finished getting dressed. "Parade?" the asked.

Ginny was chuckling as she looked at Harry. "Face it Harry," she said. "It looks like we're all going."

"Fine!" said Harry. "Let's just get going, Please," he said his frustration showing.

Tonks left and returned in a couple of minutes accompanied by Remus. He was still limping slightly but had a smile on his face anyway. "Nymph says we're going on a little sojourn."

"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked irritably.

Ginny swatted his arm, "Lighten up Harry," she said lightheartedly.

"All right," Harry pleaded. "Can we just get going?" he asked.

They all quickly assembled and headed out of the tent, Harry just glad to be under way at last. Ginny linked her arm through his and pulled him to a halt. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

"Relax Harry. I think it's best that we're all going," she said.

"It just seems to be slowing us down," Harry said, his frustration still showing.

Ginny pulled Harry's head to hers and gave him a lingering kiss. "Better safe than sorry, as my Mum always said," Ginny said.

Harry calmed as Ginny continued to run her fingers through his hair. "You're right but I still feel we need to act quickly," he said conciliatorily.

"Fine, just accept the help offered, you still aren't 100 percent yet," she said softly.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked

Harry turned to the group. "I need to go to Hogwarts," he said. When everyone looked at him questioningly he added "I need to visit Dumbledore's Tomb."

When it looked like Hermione and Tonks were going to ask questions Harry cut them off. "I'll answer all your questions when we get back," he said.

When they nodded to him he said "OK lets get going, lets avoid Hogsmeade and go right to the front gate."

They all Apparated away and arrived at the front gate which they found closed barring their way. The massive Gargoyles on either side staring down on them impassively.

Tonks looked up and asked "May we enter?"

The Gargoyle on the left opened it's beak and squawked "Password?"

Harry looked up at it and said "Dumbledore."

The Gargoyles looked down passively but before anyone could do anything the Massive iron gates swung open.

The Hunters hurried through and headed for Dumbledore's Tomb down by the Black Lake. Harry glanced at the sky and he could just see the faintest of a change of colour along the Eastern horizon. Time was running short and he really didn't want to be seen here at Hogwarts, afraid it would compromise their search for the Horcrux.

They arrived at the Tomb and Harry went right to work trying to open it. Harry tried every spell he could think of but the Tomb did not open or yield up the wand. In resignation Harry leaned both hands on the cold marble surface of the Tomb and whispered in desperation "Albus, I need the wand if I am to keep Tom from obtaining it."

Suddenly the Tomb began to rise forcing Harry to jump back. Ginny and the others watched in awe as Albus Dumbledore's shrouded body came into view. Harry hesitantly stepped forward and took the wand from Dumbledore's hand.

"Thank you Albus," he said as the Tomb once more descended to cover the body.

Ginny laid a hand on Harry's shoulder as he put the wand in the satchel pocket that contained the Resurrection Stone. As he did so everything around them stopped. He looked up and Hermione, the Twins, Remus and Tonks were all frozen, even the birds were suspended in the air. It was as if Time was standing still, only Ginny was unaffected. "Harry, Look!" she said as she pointed out across the Black Lake.

A Black hooded and cloaked figure was striding toward them. When he reached them he lowered his hood, Ginny recognized him as the figure who had interrupted Lily as they talked in her dream.

He bowed to them, "Greetings," he said amiably. He looked at Ginny and said with a smile "It's nice to see you again Ginevra."

"Azriel?" Ginny said questioningly.

"That's one name I am known by," he replied. Turning to Harry he bowed low once again. "You have united the Three Hallows so I am required to introduce myself to you."

The realization of who he was struck Harry like a hammer, "You're Death, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Death smiled at him, "In the Flesh, so to speak," he replied. "As the rightful Holder of the Three you are granted certain rights and privileges, and since Ginevra's soul is bound to yours she also inherits them."

Ginny was shocked by this revelation, hers and Harry's souls were bound together, something she had read about, but she never heard or knew of anyone who had experienced it. "But don't bonded couples share thoughts and emotions," Ginny asked.

Death smiled at her, "Those who have Soul-Bonds do so but what you and Harry share is a different type of Bonding. Your soul and his are intertwined and your fates are forever linked."

Ginny was surprised but confused by Death's answer. "But what does that mean?" she asked.

Death looked thoughtful for a moment, "It means that no matter what you two will always be together, your souls are so intertwined that they can never be parted. Now and forever you will be partners. More than that I can not say."

"What about those rights and privileges?" Harry asked.

"Well this is one of them," Azriel said. "No one but the holder of the Hallows gets to meet me before their appointed time," he added with a smile.

"And what does that get us?" Harry asked.

"Well you just received information that others do not, at times I can help you if need be, one of the others is you can summon me but it is more like a request not a command. I am within my rights to refuse to meet if I so choose," Azriel stated.

"What else aren't you telling," Harry asked pointedly.

"Please do not press me on some issues Harry, sometimes certain information could let someone act rashly without thought to the unintended consequences of their actions. For instance, if you knew the exact time of your death you may act rashly in many other situations causing the death of those nearby. Just because you were safe doesn't mean those around you are also." Azriel said looking at Harry sharply. "Also just because you aren't going to die doesn't mean you couldn't be grievously injured, maimed or even made a vegetable. Just because you don't die doesn't mean you are really living, if you get my drift."

Harry nodded in understanding, Azriel knew the time of his death and could possibly be compelled to divulge that information. He could see that it would be very tempting to act foolishly if you knew you weren't going to die. "I understand," Harry said softly.

He saw Azriel relax some, "Good, a very wise choice Harry."

Ginny looked at Harry in shock, she understood the implication of Azriel's answer. She could understand how tempting that information would be to some people.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Ginny asked.

Azriel smiled at her, "You yourself have benefited from one of the gift's though in reality rules were bent to facilitate your usage."

Ginny smiled in return, "My visits with Lily and James," she said.

Azriel nodded and said conspiratorially to her, "Please don't let that fact get around."

Ginny was shocked, "Who would I tell?" she asked in wonder.

"You have been also visited by the Fates, have you not?" he asked her knowingly.

"Ah!" said Ginny, "Then that wasn't of your doing like the others?"

"No," replied Azriel. "They too are equipped with may of the same tools as I am though we usually apply them differently."

Azriel looked around at the assemblage of people frozen in time. "You have many good friends Harry, guard them well."

Harry took what he said to heart, "When Death himself tells you something it is in your best interest to heed what he has said," Harry said to himself.

Death stared at the Heavens, "Well it's time for me to go, souls are stacking up that need collecting."

"Do you collect everyone's soul?" Ginny asked.

"Goodness No," said Azriel with a laugh. "That would be an impossible job. I only collect souls that are to hard to tell, a truly evil soul will go directly to Hades while a truly good soul will go directly to Heaven. There are exceptions of course, as holders of the Hallows you have earned the privilege of having your souls handled personally by me. There are others who due to circumstances have somehow circumvented the system that require special handling also."

"But enough idle chit-chat, I really must be going," he said with a bow. "Until we meet again, Fare You Well."

With a nod to Ginny and then Harry, he then turned and began to walk across the lake again, Harry swore he saw a Pale Horse come trotting up to Death, breathing smoke and with Fire in his eyes. The Horse nodded to Death who climbed aboard, the Horse reared and began to gallop at an unbelievable speed away from them across the Black Lake. As they faded from sight everything began to move again.

Harry and Ginny just looked at one another, the others didn't seem to realize that time had stood still and they knew that there was no way they could ever tell anyone about what had just happened. No one would ever believe them, even having experienced it with each other the events seemed so unreal as to be almost incomprehensible.

Ginny realized along with Harry that mentioning Death's appearance would gain them nothing and just confuse the issue. Harry took one last look around and noted that the sun was creeping closer to the horizon and dawn would break soon.

With one last look at Dumbledore's Tomb they turned and headed back toward the gate and the spot they could Apparate back to their camp. Harry was exceptionally quiet and Ginny knew he was thinking about what they had just heard. She just hoped that he wouldn't dwell on Azriel's words and forget what they still needed to accomplish.

**XX**

Bill was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a second cuppa Tea after his breakfast and was taken by surprise when a large Tawny Owl came tapping at the window.

He hurried over to let it in and was surprised to find the note was from Willow. He had not expected to hear from her so soon. Reading the note Bill was not surprised by the brevity of it or the lack of detailed information.

All it said was that they needed to talk and the fact it came so quickly left Bill feeling that Willow must have found what she was looking for. He took a quill and scribbled a reply attaching it to the large Tawny Owl who had waited patiently.

Fleur came back down having finished getting dressed and looked upon the Owl, wondering who it could be from. "Who sent the Owl?" she asked.

"It's from Willow," Bill replied as he completed attaching his reply.

Th Owl hopped back over to the still open window, hopped out and with several beats of it's great wings soared off back the way it had come.

"That was quick," Fleur said with a chuckle, "Think she got any sleep?"

Bill chuckled along with his wife "I don't think so," he replied.

"It must have really drove her," Fleur said.

"Yeah, I remember doing research like that," Bill said thoughtfully. "Getting so tied up in it you forget to go to sleep."

"When are you planning on going to see her?" Fleur asked as she finished straightening up the Kitchen.

"I was planning on early this afternoon," Bill replied. "Do you want to come with me?"

Fleur thought for a moment, "I'd have to reschedule meeting with Carlton but I'd really like to be there."

"OK," Bill said. "If need be I can postpone meeting with Willow for a little bit."

Fleur smiled, "I know you'd rather not," she said as she stepped close to him.

Bill gently spun her around and took her in his arms from behind, running his hands over her swollen belly. "Have to keep you happy," he said softly. "A happy Mum makes a happy baby."

Bill rested his chin on her shoulder and she ran her hand up caressing his cheek. "Just try to remember that when the little one starts crying in the middle of the night," she said with a grin.

Bill kissed her cheek "I'll remember," he said "But there are things I won't be able to do," he said as he lifted his hands up and gently cupped her breasts. "Since I'm not equipped as you are to satisfy certain needs," he added giving her breasts a gentle squeeze.

Fleur groaned, the sensations he was causing to run through her due to the extra sensitivity of her breasts. "Come back upstairs," she whispered huskily.

"Why's that?" Bill asked with a grin as he began to nibble at her ear.

Fleur spun in his grasp and kissed her husband soundly. "Because I asked you to," she replied. "Do you need another reason?" she asked coyly.

Bill returned her kiss with one of his own, stepping up the level of their passion. "None what so ever," was his answer.

"Good," Fleur said stepping away and pulling him towards the stairs by his hand.

Bill followed his lovely wife up the stairs and into the bedroom. Even though she was slowed by her pregnant state and had filled out considerably from her normal much thinner normal state he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

As they entered the bedroom even these thoughts fled from his mind as Fleur melted into his arms and their passion rose.

**XX**

**A/N: **So Harry has united the Three Hallows, what will it do for him and will it help him in defeating Riddle?

As always Please review even though the site still hasn't fixed the issue about responding to the reviews. Rest assured I read every one of them.


	72. Chapter 72

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Seventy-two**

The Hunters returned to camp with a feeling of elation, they had managed to get to Hogwarts and back undetected and Harry had recovered Dumbledore's wand without incident. As of right now only Ginny and Hermione had any clue as to why that was significant.

Harry felt reluctant to share that information further and he was unsure as to why. Hermione looked at him questioningly but he shook his head minutely and she understood that he wasn't ready to share that information as of right now.

Ginny just seemed to understand that for now Harry didn't want it common knowledge and she remained quiet about the significance of the Wand. She thought back to their meeting with Azriel and marvelled at all they had learned and experienced.

Being married to Harry sure wasn't dull by any means but then again she had known what she was getting herself into when she had decided that she wanted to be with Harry. She knew that by being with Harry she would be placing herself in the centre of the maelstrom, making herself a target along with Harry. She was also glad she was proving herself equal to the task and she was awestruck by the life they had created that was growing within her at this very moment.

Even as she thought about it she felt the same feeling as when Harry placed his hands upon her belly. It caused her to smile and Harry looked at her questioningly. Ginny just slyly pointed at her belly and Harry knew from the look in her eyes what she was trying to convey to him. Harry smiled at her and felt her love for him radiating from her like a beacon.

Harry sat down beside her on the couch and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her tenderly, "How's our little girl?" he asked.

"She's fine," Ginny answered, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. Now that they had returned she was feeling the effects of getting up early and running off without any breakfast. Her eyes slowly shut and she drifted off to sleep in Harry's comforting embrace and his soft touch stroking her hair.

Harry inhaled deeply, taking in Ginny's heady scent. Whenever he did so it made him feel so good and content. It also had a very calming effect that he didn't fully understand but he had become grateful for, without it he figured he would never have recovered as much as he had. Though he was still having trouble breathing at least the wound itself didn't hurt any more and even the breathing problem seemed to be beginning to ease a little. Harry hoped that it continued to improve.

Tonks was eyeing him closely and he squirmed a little under her watchful eye. "Wotcher Harry," she said as she came over to him and Ginny.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said quietly so as to not wake Ginny yet. He wanted to wait till breakfast was ready before he woke her.

"So Harry, you said hold our questions till we got back and since we're back now I figured it's OK to ask," Tonks said as she sat on the arm or the couch.

Harry squirmed a little but tried not to act annoyed "What do you want to know?" he asked lowly.

What's the deal with Dumbledore's wand?" she asked.

Harry sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by Tonks. "Is it that big a secret?" she asked with a grin.

"It's not that I don't trust you or the others," Harry said. "It's just that it's kind of private for now," Harry said lamely.

"Can you tell me anything?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "I ah, I felt that it was in danger and needed to get it away from anyone that may have tried to get a hold of it."

Tonks looked thoughtful, "I guess that means that there is something special about it then."

Harry felt very uncomfortable and showed it so Tonks knew she had struck close to the mark. "It's OK Harry," she said conciliatorily. "I won't pressure you for any more information."

"Thanks Tonks," Harry said his relief evident on his face. "I will tell you that I don't want it to fall in the wrong hands."

Tonks took in this added bit of information and filed it away with all the other bits and pieces that she had. Before she could comment further Remus called out that breakfast was ready.

Tonks rose and headed off to the kitchen so she could help get things on the table. Harry gently kissed Ginny to wake her and he got a very good response. Ginny kissed him back as she woke.

"Umm," she whispered to him. "I love being woken that way."

"And I love waking you that way," Harry said tenderly.

Ginny kissed him again, this time with a bit more passion. Harry was considering skiving off breakfast but just then Ginny's stomach gave a rather loud rumble causing them both to chuckle.

"I guess we had better wait on the romance and feed me," Ginny said humorously. She then rose off of Harry's lap and extended her hand to help him rise. They then walked hand in hand into the kitchen and sat down, Ginny deciding to sit in Harry's lap. She fed herself and Harry with alternate bites, smiling the whole time while Harry stroked her hair and gave her little kisses every time she gave him a bite to eat.

Tonks noticed Hermione watching them with longing in her eyes and her heart went out to her. She could tell Hermione was still hurting and wished she could find the answers she needed.

As breakfast wound down most everyone headed back off to catch up on the sleep they missed by going with Harry before dawn to retrieve Dumbledore's wand.

Harry and Ginny headed back toward their room but from the way they were acting sleep seemed far from their minds. They were looking at each other and touching one another in a tender, impassioned way.

Hermione watched them disappear into their room and she sighed deeply. Tonks came over to her and sat down. "OK?" she asked.

Hermione nodded a bit dejectedly. "Yeah, though I still have a problem now and then," she said with a sigh. "They look so happy even though they are in the middle of this damn war and we're living in the middle of nowhere in a tent."

Tonks smiled, "I know, Remus and I are too. Happiness is where you find it and Love facilitates it. I'm sure you'll find it Hermione, just give it some time, you're still young. Look how long it took me to find Remus," she said with a smile.

Hermione looked at Tonks in wonder, she had never thought about Tonks and Remus in the same way as she did Harry and Ginny and she wondered why that was. She certainly had a lot more to think about.

**XX**

Voldemort was pacing in front of the fire, to on edge to keep in his accustomed place. Now that he had decided to act he was impatient to put his plans into action. He felt that even Nature was conspiring against him, time itself seemed to have fallen to a crawl. His need to wait until after dark was his biggest obstacle right now and he wished he could speed things up.

He vaguely heard people coming and going in the hallway but his mind was elsewhere. He imagined himself with the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, the Eldruhn Wand, the Ellhorn Wand, the most powerful Wand ever created, the Unbeatable Wand, the Wand that he was sure was the answer to beating Harry Potter once and for all. A Wand so rich in history that one name was not enough for it, a Wand that had blazed it's way through history, a Wand fitting for him to own and wield, adding to the legacy that it held.

With a satisfied smile on his face he sat down, finally feeling calm enough to be able to sit. Wormtail had brought him a Goblet of wine as soon as he sat down, knowing his moods so well.

Leaning back and closing his eyes he envisioned the uses he would put the Wand to, the people he would subjugate, the punishments he would dole out to those who displeased him.

Yes, with the Elder Wand he would become more powerful than ever and the world would bend to his will. Everyone would know and fear the name Lord Voldemort, Wizard and Muggle alike.

With visions dancing in his closed eyes Voldemort passed the time till he could journey to Hogwarts and gain the tool he needed to complete his destiny.

**XX**

Bill and Fleur travelled back to Godric's Hollow eager to find out what Willow had discovered. They glanced quickly at Charlie and Sarah's door while they made their way up to Willow's Cottage. They saw no sign that anyone was around and Bill figured that maybe they had gone to Tinworth to finish up on the poject they were working on.

Bill knocked on the door and it was opened almost immediately, taking Bill slightly by surprise. "What were you doing, standing by it waiting for our arrival?" he asked jokingly.

Willow smiled at him in return as she ushered them into her cottage. "I just happened to be going into the kitchen when you knocked," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "Please make yourselves at home in the parlour while I get us some tea and biscuits," she said as she indicated where they should go.

Fleur asked if Willow needed any help but was waved away by the elderly witch. "You should get off of your feet dear," she said solicitously.

Within a matter of minutes she returned with a tray laden with the Teapot, cups and saucers and a couple of plates with several types of Biscuits on them. She poured everyone a cup and passed the plates around. Bill could tell she was enjoying making them wait to hear what she had to say.

Finally everyone was served and Bill couldn't contain himself any longer, "What have you discovered?" he asked his voice tinged with the eagerness he felt.

Willow smiled at him over the rim of her teacup as she took a sip, "I found some information and from that have made some educated guesses," she said teasingly. She could see the tenseness in Bill and Fleur, especially Bill for the information that she had.

She decided to end his frustration, "I found the old dossier on one Tom Marvolo Riddle and it was quite revealing. Though it only is detailed up through his time at Hogwarts, that time frame is very enlightening as the patterns one learns while young set the tone for a persons whole life." she said.

"The most important thing I found was his propensity to collect trophies to celebrate his magical triumphs. He also had a fascination with the Founders of Hogwarts and was know to be searching for anything that they may have possessed," she continued.

"Things owned by the Founders?" Fleur asked. "Do any still exist?"

"Yes there are several objects that are known to have been owned by a member of the Founders, the two most prominent are Gryffindor's Sword and the Sorting Hat that was also once his. Slytherin also has several objects that he was known to possess. His Sword lies locked up, hidden in the Department of Mysteries, few know it still exists. There was also a Locket but that seems to have vanished sometime around when Riddle was at the height of his powers last time," Willow explained.

"So it seems likely that he obtained it," Bill said in deep thought.

"I would bet on it," Willow replied.

"What of the others?" Bill asked.

"There are a few items of Helga Hufflepuff and one of those also went missing back when Riddle was younger and just out of Hogwarts, a Silver Cup, if our information is correct" Willow informed them.

"What of Rowena Ravenclaw?" Fleur asked.

"Unfortunately the only item of hers that is known about is her Diadem and that hasn't been seen for centuries," Willow replied. "But of course that doesn't mean that Riddle couldn't have traced it down, he was after all a very powerful Wizard and it seems what he wanted he usually got," she said succinctly.

Bill sat pondering for a moment, everything that Willow had said made a lot of sense but now that they knew, was there anything that they could do to help Harry and the others with him track them down.

They passed a bit more of an hour discussing possibilities of any other objects and where they may have been hidden.

Fleur asked "Could any of them be hidden at Gringott's?"

Bill shook his head, "While the Goblins will allow vault holders to store some dark objects in their vaults they would never permit something like a Horcrux to be one of them. They have their own ways of detecting things of that nature and they wouldn't stand for something like that to be on their premises."

Willow nodded in agreement of Bill's pronouncement. "The chance of it's discovery while there would deter them if nothing else and the chance of something going wrong with it would not be a risk they would be willing to take," she added.

Willow glanced up at the clock, "Well look at the time, would you like to stay for lunch?" she asked brightly.

Bill was a bit reluctant to intrude any further on Willow's time but before he could say anything Fleur spoke up, "We'd love to Willow," she said with a smile.

"Why don't we move to the kitchen then," she said.

Bill looked at Fleur but she just ignored him for the moment, helping Willow gather up their teacups and plates. Bill dutifully picked up the tray, refusing to let Willow carry it, he figured it was the least that he could do.

Once they were in the kitchen Willow accepted Fleur's offer of help to fix the sandwiches for lunch while she had Bill get out the drinks for everyone. They had a nice pleasant time while assembling their meal. When everything was ready they all sat down and began to eat.

Bill was pretty quiet while Willow and Fleur chatted away about many things, how Fleur was getting along with the pregnancy, the business and family. Bill was glad he didn't really need to be a part of the discussion as he was deep in thought about what Willow have revealed.

He could see Riddle's fascination with Founder's Objects. They would all have a huge draw and being powerful Magical items in their own right he could see where Riddle would want to possess them. The question now was where were they?

As the women's conversation wound down Bill had a question, "Willow, how does one get rid of a Horcrux? I mean I know if I looked in my Curse Breaking References I'm sure I could come up with something but what about someone else? Is there an easy way to destroy one?"

Willow looked thoughtful. "Well the object needs to be destroyed beyond all magical repair so almost any commonly know spell will not do it. Probably the easiest way is to use some substance that will render the object useless. The first one that comes to mind is Basilisk Venom but that isn't easy to come by," she said.

Bill began to laugh, taking Fleur and Willow by surprise.

"What's so funny?" Fleur asked.

It took a moment for Bill to get his mirth under control. "Well I just happen to know that Harry probably had access to all the Basilisk Venom that he wanted," he replied still smiling.

"What?" cried Willow. "How? I mean Basilisk Venom is extremely hard to come by. Where in the world would Harry come up with it?" she asked.

"From the one he killed of course," Bill said still chuckling.

"Harry killed a Basilisk?" Fleur asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Bill said, wiping his eyes. "Back in Ginny's first year, Harry's second, there was an incident at Hogwarts and in the end Harry saved Ginny from death and killed a Basilisk in the process."

Willow was intrigued, "How big of one?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

"From what I remember them talking about it was huge, somewhere in the range of 70 feet," Bill replied as he tried to recall what had been said back then.

"Dumbledore didn't want it common knowledge and even the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets remains a well guarded secret," Bill said. "With Dumbledore dead Harry and Ginny may be the only one's that know where it is."

"Interesting," Willow said thoughtfully. "It explains a lot about what I heard things happening at the school but of course it all happened after I retired so I wasn't privy to the goings on at the time."

"So Harry has at his disposal a means to rid himself of the Horcruxes if and when he finds them. Any word on how he's doing on that?" Willow asked.

"There's been no word for a couple of months. They had been passing us messages through Aberforth in Hogsmeade but that ended a while back when they indicated that Harry had been hurt but that he was OK," Bill replied.

Willow pondered Bill's words for a few moments, "The question still remains of what can we do to help them," she said thoughtfully.

"The main thing I can think of is try to keep Riddle occupied, keep him for thinking about his Horcruxes and that anyone may be looking for them. If he is busy maybe Harry and the others can stay below his notice," Bill said. "If someone else has a suggestion I'm more than willing to hear it but I think the fewer people who know about the Horcruxes the better. As it is I think the number is getting to large."

"Sorry about that," Willow said with a grin.

Bill shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you were meant to know. I mean you had vital information that is very pertinent," he said grinning back at her.

"Well I'm flattered that you included me. Though my contribution may be small I do hope I can have a small part in bring about the end of this self-proclaimed Dark Lord," Willow said sincerely.

Bill noticed Willow stifle a yawn. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked.

Willow grinned back at him "Last night, no. Though I did get a few hours this morning. It was like old times, I was so wrapped up in my research I didn't even know what time it was till the the sky began to change colours."

Bill laughed with her. "I know what you mean, when I was still doing field work I would do the same thing, get so wrapped up in reading and researching a problem, time just slipped by like it was nothing."

Fleur stood up and began to clean up a little, "Well let me help you straighten up a little and then we'll leave you to get some rest," she said officiously.

"Stop!" Bill said with a grin. "You're starting to sound like Percy."

Fleur laughed, "Well we can't have that now can we?" she said her cheeks colouring slightly at the implication.

In a short time they had the kitchen put to rights and Bill and Fleur left Willow to get some rest while they headed back to Shell Cottage. Bill already starting to formulate some plans on what was needed to keep Riddle occupied and Harry and the Horcruxes far from his mind.

**XX**

Percy slipped in to Honeydukes to drop off the latest wanted posters. He was well aware of his Shadow that had been following him ever since he had left the Ministry.

He looked around to see if he could spot anything that would help him shake the WCMR employee from tailing him. He didn't see anything at the moment and he was beginning to feel that maybe he wasn't going to be able to give the man the slip.

Percy was just about to leave when one of the employees of Honeydukes bumped into him knocking some of the posters to the ground. Frustrated he bent down to pick them up, at the same time the young Wizard from Hineydukes did the same.

"Do you know you're being followed?" the young man whispered.

Percy looked up in shock. "Y-yes, I did," Percy answered.

"Do you want help in getting rid of him for a bit?" the young Wizard asked.

"How'd you know?" Percy whispered as they gathered up the posters.

"I could see you glancing at him," the young man replied. "It was fairly obvious that you looked like you wanted to get away from him. Those WCMR people are very unpopular," he added.

As they stood up the young Honeydukes employee winked at him and said loudly. "Sorry sir, I do hope you'll forgive me."

He then whispered "Just go, I'll take care of this guy," he added with a grin.

Percy nodded and headed out the door. He turned parallel to the building so that he could see inside through the display window. As the WCMR man approached the door the young employee turned with a case of candy and smashed right into his Shadow sending him sprawling into a large stack of boxes. They both went down in a heap, candy boxes flying in every direction.

Percy heard the WCMR man yell at the employee who shouted back and then they were joined by the manager who added his voice to the cacophony of voices. From the managers wild gestations Percy was sure he was demanding the man pay for the damages. Smiling to himself Percy slipped away towards the Hogs Head free of his follower.

Making sure that he was still free of his Shadow Percy slipped into the Hogs Head. He looked around, unsure of how to proceed. Taking in his surroundings he was somewhat appalled by the ambiance of the place, if ambiance was the right word. The dank, dingy Pub was populated by a couple of customers and Aberforth Dumbledore behind the bar.

Aware that Aberforth was looking at him standing inside the door, Percy made his way up to the bar. "Butterbeer," he ordered.

Aberforth eyed him for a moment before reaching down and pulling up a dusty bottle and he placed it on the bar in front of Percy a bit harder than was necessary. "Seven Sickles," he said.

Percy dug out his money pouch and paid for his drink, at the same time he passed the small piece of parchment he had written a message on. He knew he was taking a bit of a chance by writing something down but he figured it was better than talking out loud where he could be over heard.

Aberforth took the money and palmed the note deftly, he threw the coins in the till that magically opened and pocketed the note in his apron pocket. He then reached down under the bar and took out a case of empty bottles which he carried into the back room.

He returned in a couple of minutes with a new case of Butterbeers that he placed under the Bar, leaning on the bar top to do so. Percy was surprised to see a small slip of paper left behind which he quickly laid his hand over. Making sure no one was watching he quickly placed it in the pocket of his robes.

Percy finished his Butterbeer and as he left he gave Aberforth one of the posters to hang up in case anyone saw him leave and wondered why he was there. Though eager to see what Aberforth had written but knowing he had to be careful he left the Hogs Head and went back out on to Main street and headed for Gladrags to finish passing out the posters he was carrying.

As he came out of Gladrags he noticed his Shadow pick him back up with a look of relief on his face. Percy thought that maybe the man wouldn't report that he had lost track of him for several minutes and all would be well.

Percy headed back towards the Three Broomsticks and what he figured was a well deserved lunch before heading back to the Ministry to make the potion that Thicknesse had requested.

**XX**

Easter hadn't worked out for searching Hogwarts because Harry was still recovering from his wound. He had considered sending the Twins along with the Marauder's Map as they were quite use to roaming around the castle undetected.

In the end though it didn't happen as Fred had come down with a cold and couldn't stop sneezing, not a condition that was conducive to sneaking around even if the Castle was supposed to be nearly empty. There were enough teachers and students left to make it problematic so in the end Harry decided to wait.

As April slipped towards May and Harry continued to improve he decided they'd waited long enough, breathing problems or no, it was time to act. He called everyone together, "All right settle down," he said to the group, mainly Fred and George as they had been engaged in a bit of their pranking with each other. The Twins immediately stopped their antics and paid attention to Harry. He smiled at them and shook his head.

Through the long months of their isolation and hunting they had been a godsend. Their lively and mostly benign pranks had kept the mood upbeat, even through the darkest of days.

Sure he, Ginny and especially Hermione had periods of deep depression with all they had gone through but Harry hated to think of what it would have been like if Fred and George hadn't been there to help pull them out of the depths with some well timed pranks, usually pulled against one another.

"There is a big Quidditch game the Saturday after next and the school will be as empty as it's going to be before the end of the year. I feel it's our best chance to get in and search the place before school is out."

Harry looked at the anticipation in their faces, "Fred, George I want you to take Remus and Tonks to start searching the bottom floors. You two know that area better than any of the rest of us. Work your way up from there," Harry dictated. "Hermione, Ginny and I will start on the top and work our way down," he added.

"What about the Towers, how will we get into the House Common Rooms?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think it's hidden in any of them," Harry said, "But I do have a plan if it comes down to that," he added with a grin.

"Care to enlighten us?" Hermione asked.

"Not right now," Harry replied still grinning. "Hopefully we won't need to resort to using it and in case I'm wrong I don't want to get any one's hopes up."

Remus chuckled, "I think I know what you have in mind Harry but I won't divulge what I think it is," he said merrily, drawing a questioning look from his wife. He just looked at her benignly and said "You can figure it out if I can, you just have to think about it and don't even try to wheedle it out of me."

Tonks crossed her arms over her chest and "Harrumphed". "Well if that's the way you're going to be about it," she said testily.

Remus just chuckled. "Think about it Dear Nymph," he said softly.

She looked sideways at him and her frown softened, she knew he was challenging her to work it out for herself, now all she had to do was do it.

**XX**

**A/N: **FanFiction is still having problems with being able to respond to reviews. I hope you will review anyway even though it is difficult for me to respond. Only a few chapters left and I hope everyone will stay to the finish.


	73. Chapter 73

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Seventy-three**

Percy sat reading the note he had gotten from Aberforth. He had waited till he had returned home even though he was very conscious of it sitting in his pocket all afternoon.

He had dutifully made the potion for Thicknesse when he had returned and received a sincere thank you from the Minister for Magic. Feeling that maybe doing so might ease the tight leash he felt he was on but vowing to remain vigilant in his dealings at the Ministry anyway.

Aberforth indicated that he would keep Percy advised on any happenings and if he truly meant his desire to help the Order he would pass the information on to the appropriate people.

For maybe the first time Percy realized just how much he missed his family. Though they didn't see eye to eye on many things, the fact was his family had always had his best interest at heart and he hadn't appreciated that fact till now.

Sighing he began to eat his dinner, missing the boisterous atmosphere of the Burrow. It had always seemed to be such an annoying affair but his solitary meals had made him aware of how close the family was and he missed that very much. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to repair the gulf he had created by being such a . . . Prat. There was no other way to describe it.

**XX**

Voldemort rose from his seat by the fire, it was finally time for him to go to meet Snape and claim the Elder Wand for his very own. He smiled in glee at the thought that he, Lord Voldemort was going to own the most powerful Wand in existence.

As he readied himself he heard Wormtail stir in his corner. "I will be away for a short period," he said disdainfully as Wormtail simpered nearby. "If anyone comes looking for me tell them I will return soon."

"Y-yes Master," Wormtail said, grovelling at Voldemort's feet.

He quickly exited Malfoy Manor and Apparated away to the road leading to Hogwarts gates and he was pleased to see Snape pacing by the entrance to Hogwarts' grounds. He had not told his subordinate what was required of him as not to give anything away.

As he approached Snape saw him coming and came through the gates to meet him.

"Master, how may I serve you?" Snape asked as he bowed before the Dark Lord.

"I have need to enter the grounds tonight Severus," Voldemort said.

Snape looked up at him in surprise, "Is that wise M Lord?" Snape asked.

"It is necessary," Voldemort hissed, not like being questioned. "Is there a problem with that?" he questioned.

Snape bowed again, "No My Lord," he answered immediately. "You will need to place you hand on my arm or shoulder," he added.

Voldemort stepped forward and placed his hand on Snape's shoulder, giving a small shudder when he did so. Snape felt the small shudder and he knew that Voldemort loathed to touch him, or anyone as a matter of fact. Snape took out his wand and muttered a spell as they passed by the watching Gargoyles who looked on impassively, their dark eyes glittering in the moonlight.

As soon as they were inside the gate Voldemort hurriedly removed his hand from Snape almost as if his hand burned from the contact.

"That will be all Severus," Voldemort said icily. "Will I need your assistance when I wish to leave?" he asked.

"No My Lord, the fact I escorted you inside will allow you to leave unhindered," Snape replied.

"Excellent," Said Voldemort with an evil grin.

Snape knew he had been dismissed and he wondered what brought the Dark Lord to Hogwarts this night but he knew better that to ask. He retired back towards the Castle hoping that he wasn't making a mistake by letting Voldemort onto the grounds.

Voldemort made his way around the lake to Dumbledore's Tomb and stood staring at it for a moment. He smiled in anticipation of laying his hands on the Elder Wand.

He withdrew his wand and stared at it for a moment, it had never failed him until the fateful night in Godric's Hollow and then only because of the Ancient Blood Magic that Lily Potter had invoked when she had sacrificed herself for her son.

He brandished his wand and lifted the marble covering of the Tomb exposing Dumbledore's body. Voldemort stepped forward and searched the shrouded body. His search became more frantic as he failed to find what he was looking for. He searched everywhere, even checking the ground under the table Dumbledore rested on but to no avail. The Elder Wand was missing, someone had beaten him to his prize.

Voldemort screamed his frustration out into the night and it echoed back to him slightly changed, as the sound returned he swore he heard mocking laughter coming out of the darkness, taunting him with his failure once again to obtain what he sought.

With a huge Blasting Curse he reduced the marble cover to innumerable bits, then he sent one at the table Dumbledore's body rested on smashing it to little pieces as his rage exploded from him. When the dust settled he stared around, there was nothing else nearby to vent his rage on. Once again he had been thwarted by the old Wizard, somehow the Elder Wand had eluded him.

With one last glance at the Castle where he had spent his school years, where he had found out just how special he was, he turned and stormed off towards the gate, back to Malfoy Manor where he would rethink his plans and start checking on his Horcuxes in the morning.

**XX**

The weather was turning warmer and Harry enjoyed sitting out in the sun. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed feeling the warmth penetrate his body making him feel better than he had in a long time. The warmth even made his breathing a bit easier and reduced the ache in his lungs.

He saw a shadow pass before his closed eyes and before he could open them to see who it was they sat down next to him. He breathed in through his nose and smelled the heady aroma that he knew was Ginny. Smiling he asked "Hey Love, what brings you out here?"

Ginny chuckled and laid her hand on Harry's, "I just came out to check on my husband."

"He's doing OK," Harry replied.

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and snuggled into his side, enjoying his warmth as much as the sun's. She felt Harry begin to run his fingers through her hair the way he always did when he had the chance. She jumped a little when she felt the baby kick inside of her and Harry was surprised by her action.

"What?" he asked concerned.

Ginny just smiled and took Harry's hand and placed it on her belly so he could feel for himself what she had felt.

Harry's eyes lit up when he felt the next kick and he looked deep into Ginny's eyes, his showing the wonder and love that he felt and he found that mirrored in hers.

He gently leaned in and kissed her tenderly at first but as their lips lingered on one another's the passion they felt grew, firing their desire.

Ginny suddenly stood up and offered her hand to Harry who took it willingly and she lead him back towards the tent. Ginny couldn't believe how much she wanted Harry physically even though she was pregnant, it seemed she wanted him more now than before.

She shivered in anticipation of their love making, barely able to contain herself, just holding his hand as they hurried back to their room was making her wet with her desire.

They hurried inside and made right for their room. As soon as they were inside Ginny pulled her wand and cast the privacy spells, while she was doing that Harry was kissing his way around her neck making Ginny groan.

Harry grabbed the bottom of Ginny's jumper and pulled it up over her head and proceeded to kiss his way down across her collarbone and rubbing his hand across her breast making her nipple harden.

Ginny felt a surge like an electric shock run from her nipple down to her groin making her groan louder and her slit wetter. Her hands were not idle either, one running through Harry's hair while the other was busy working it's way up under his jumper.

Harry's mouth captured Ginny's other nipple through the material of her bra, sucking it first into his hot mouth and when it was engorged he gently bit down on it sending shivers through Ginny's body.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry," Ginny moaned. "I love it when you do that."

They slowly removed the rest of their clothes, hands and mouths roaming over each new area of skin as it was exposed. They tumbled back onto the bed bodies interlocked in a passionate embrace.

Harry kissed his way down Ginny's wonderful, warm and responsive body, pausing for a moment to run his tongue around her bellybutton. Ginny giggled slightly and ran her fingers through his hair, it had tickled slightly but it had also made the life within her flare up in response to the love that it contained.

Then Harry moved on, further down till his mouth and nose were trailing through her sparse fiery hair, his breath hot against her skin. She splayed her knees wider to allow Harry easier access to her now dripping centre.

She squirmed in pleasure as Harry's tongue swiped from bottom to top sending a myriad of sensations rocketing through her body. Her eyes were closed and her head rocked slowly side to side as she felt the pressure building inside of her eliciting soft groans and mewing sounds.

Finally her body could take it no longer and she felt the explosion of her release, she grabbed Harry's head and pushed it into her body as her back arched. "Harry, Oh Godric Harry," she cried out as she shuddered in her climax.

As she came down from her pinnacle she pulled Harry up until she could kiss him deeply, not caring that her juices coated his mouth and chin, tasting herself on him only intensified her feelings.

Far from being spent Ginny knew that had just been the prelude. She wanted more and she knew she was going to get what she wanted. She felt Harry's hot member trailing along her thigh and she reached down and grasping him, she guided it to where they both wanted it to be.

Harry's and Ginny's tongues danced and swirled together further inflaming the lovers. Ginny was moaning softly in her desire and with the sensations that were assaulting her.

Harry was trying desperately not to let his breathing problem affect him now, he slowed his pace easing the demands on his lungs. He slowly entered Ginny's searing tunnel and he couldn't stifle a groan of his own.

When he was fully in, he paused for a moment, relishing the feeling of having Ginny wrapped around his throbbing manhood.

Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry and locked him deep within her. Slowly they began to move together, letting their love temper their passion. Both felt the pleasure building inside. Higher and higher they felt the sensations build until like a storm it exploded out of them.

Harry felt his seed pour out deep inside Ginny as their groins ground together and they shuddered through the last of their orgasms.

Finally spent they relaxed in each others embrace, neither saying anything, just relishing being joined so intimately and being loved so completely. Soft touches and light kisses punctuating the silence that was filled with their love.

**XX**

The next week went very slow for the Hunters, they poured over every scrap of information that they were able to assemble about Hogwarts. Harry had the Marauder's Map out and they had spent so many hours staring at it that they all swore they had it memorized.

Tonks was the only one who had never seen it before and she was very impressed with the magic that had gone into it's construction. It was mind boggling that Four students had managed to create such an impressive map and she was mildly surprised to learn that Remus had been one of them. It only further enhanced the high esteem that she held her husband in.

Of course not every minute was spent on studying, the Twins still managed to keep everyone entertained especially the night everyone sprouted Moose Antlers during dinner. They hadn't lasted long but everyone had a good laugh afterwords.

Though Remus showed why he was still a Marauder when he was able to prank Fred and George charming their chairs to stick to them, keeping them trapped for part of one evening. Opposed to being upset the Twins were duly impressed as they had not sat in their usual seats that night and they were very curious to how Remus had managed to pull it off.

Remus had finally relented and explained how he had performed person specific charms so that it wouldn't have mattered where they sat down and how he had modified it so that the standard "_Finite"_ wouldn't cancel it.

Fred and George took notes and began to discuss how they could possibly market that once they reopened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They even offered Remus a position as a consultant with a percentage of anything that they sold that he help develop.

Remus had tried to turn them down but after a few words from his wife he decided to graciously accept their offer though he didn't really think it would amount to anything.

Finally Friday May First came and they waited in barely contained anticipation for it to pass. That night they all prepared the best they could for what they needed to do the following day.

Harry was quite agitated and paced most of the evening, even Ginny had a hard time keeping him calm. He would come and sit with her whenever she insisted but soon he was back up and pacing once again. Ginny finally stood up, took Harry by the arm and led him out of the tent.

She led him in a long walk around the area inside the wards. They walked hand in hand silently making their way around the perimeter. Finally Ginny pulled Harry to a stop and he looked at her questioningly but she just smiled, stepped close and kissed him soundly.

Harry was taken a little surprise by the intensity of the kiss but soon his mind was totally occupied with the warm lips and soft body that was enveloping him.

They spent many long minutes entwined in each others arms, their mouths busy with one an others. Tongues twirling and dancing back and forth from one mouth to the other.

They finally broke apart and Harry rested his head on Ginny's shoulder. He took a deep calming breath but began to cough when his lungs protested.

Ginny gently rubbed his back till the spasms passed and Harry sighed in frustration. Ginny just held him until she felt him relax again her concern for her husband showing lightly on her face.

"Merlin, Ginny," Harry said frustrated. "Will I ever be able to breath normally again?"

Ginny reached up and ran her fingers through his fringe, "It will come Harry," she said softly. Even though he wasn't seeing it Ginny knew that he was slowly healing. "You just have to give it time."

"That's just it," Harry said emphatically. "I don't feel that we have a lot of time," his face screwed up with his frustration.

"Relax Harry," Ginny said softly.

Harry shot her a worried look but as he held her gaze he felt her calm begin to seep into him. He took her in a tight hug, "I don't know what I'd do with out you," he said quietly.

Ginny playfully ruffled his hair, "You'd be one miserable git," she said with a smile.

Harry chuckled at her, once again Ginny knew just what to do or say to drag him out of his funk. With a sudden burst of exuberance he picked her up and spun her around. "With you by my side I really think that we won't fail," he said grinning at her.

Ginny returned his smile and hugged him tightly to her. "And don't you forget it," she said.

Harry looked up into the starry sky, his face a vision of happiness with a smile spreading wide he pulled Ginny into his side and rested his head on hers. "Tomorrow, hopefully we'll find and destroy the last Horcrux and then we can plan on bringing an end to Riddle once and for all," he said softly. "Then our children will be able to grow up free from the shadow that has clouded our future for so long.

Ginny smiled at him, it was so good to hear Harry talk about a future, something that at one time she knew he never thought would be possible for himself.

Suddenly a Shooting Star blazed its way across the sky and they looked into each other's eyes after it had burned out.

"That's a really good omen," Ginny said.

"You're my good omen," Harry said tenderly before he gave her a soft loving kiss.

Ginny just smiled at him and snuggled close into his side. They slowly made their way back inside to see what everyone else was doing.

Hermione was very pleased to see the change in Harry when he and Ginny returned to the tent. She caught Ginny's eye and gave her an approving nod which Ginny responded to with a wink.

They grabbed a couple of Butterbeers and sat down at the table with the others, Harry much calmer and even laughing at the Twins' antics.

Fred and George did their best to keep everyone entertained and they used some of their Weasley Whizz-Bangs, setting off a small number of the fireworks that they had with them.

They spent the rest of the evening in genial camaraderie, laughing and joking, having as good of a time as possible given their circumstances. Finally as the clock struck Twelve Ginny dragged Harry off to bed saying he needed to get his rest, prompting the others to head off to their respective rooms.

**XX**

Dawn broke on Saturday May Second and the sky was clear but the horizon was a blood red, warning of a coming storm.

Hermione was surprised to see Harry eating a normal breakfast, something she hadn't thought possible given the fact of what they were about to attempt. She shot a glance at Ginny who sat close by Harry's side, whispering softly in his ear making him smile at what she was saying.

Harry checked twice to make sure he had everything packed into his satchel, the two most important things being the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak. When he started to check for the third time Ginny laid her hand on his arm and he smiled at her.

"I know, I know," he said. "I'm just a little nervous," he said truthfully.

Ginny stood up behind him and began to massage his shoulders helping to ease the tension that he felt. Harry shut his eyes and let Ginny's strong hands work their magic on him.

Beyond the wonderful feeling of her working out the knots in his muscles he felt a warm loving feeling filling him up. Harry was once more filled with awe by what Ginny could do to and for him.

Finally everything was ready and everyone was set. Hermione and the Twins had done some slick transformations and change the appearance of the Hunters, mainly changing Fred and George's hair colour along with making Remus look a little younger.

Tonks got quite a kick out the others as they prepared themselves for getting through Hogsmeade, she of course had no trouble what so ever as she easily changed her appearance. She lengthened her hair and made it a nondescript brown so as not to draw any attention to herself. She also changed her facial features slightly and when she was done you wouldn't have recognized her at all.

When everyone was ready, Harry looked them all over and nodded in satisfaction. Getting into Hogsmeade and Honeyduke's shouldn't be a problem. Once there the entry into Hogwarts would be easy, now all they had to do was find the last Horcrux and everything would be great.

Harry took one last look at his watch, now was the time to get into position so that they would have the maximum time available to search the school. With a nod he took Ginny's hand and they all Apparated away.

**XX**

It was the last Quidditch Game of the season, Gryffindor against arch foe Slytherin. Captain Katie Bell surveyed her team as they sat in the locker room before the game.

Dean Thomas had been picked to replace Fay as the third Chaser. He had improved a lot being on the practice team all year, something Katie was really glad she had done seeing how things had turned out. While he wasn't any Fay Dunbar he had turned into a good solid Chaser.

He wasn't her worry at the moment, Ron was. He's been only mediocre during the past couple of weeks practices. She knew he was still suffering from Fay's sudden departure.

"OK Everyone! Listen up!" she said. "We know what we have to do, If we win we'll be the only undefeated team and take the Quidditch Cup. I won't even go over all the possibilities of the tie breakers if we lose because we don't want that! WE want to Win!"

The team all cheered except Ron who sat staring at Fay's locker. Katie hoped that he'd play a decent game and that they'd have a win to celebrate.

Just then the knock came at the door, time to play.

She saw Ron stand up and look at her. She smiled, gone was the brooding Ron of the last couple of weeks, in his place she saw a determined Ron with fire in his eyes.

"Katie," he called to her.

She looked at him questioningly and he motioned her over. As she got to him he handed her a Gryffindor Bandanna. Katie looked at it and knew it was the one that Fay had always worn around her neck during games as her good luck charm.

Ron stuck out his left arm and she knew what to do. She tied it around his upper arm, like a Knight of Old he would wear his Lady's colours while going into Battle.

When she was done she looked him in the eyes and he just nodded at her. She saw the deep determination that blazed within him. She smiled back, knowing she had nothing to worry about Ron in today's game. He grabbed his broom and they left to join the others at the entrance to the Pitch. When Gryffindor was announced the team flew out into the air to the roar of the Gryffindor fans.

As the game progressed Katie saw she had been right about Ron, he was playing like a man possessed. He had only let in one goal and Gryffindor was leading 130 to 10. Even that one goal had been a fluke. The Slytherin player had been going to shoot to Ron's left and had slipped when he tried to take the shot and almost fallen off his broom. The Quaffle had slipped out of his hand as he tried desperately not to fall and gone to Ron's right instead, barely making it through the hoop. As it was Ron had almost recovered enough and had just missed making the save.

Katie watched as Slytherin attacked again and just as the Slytherin Chaser shot Malfoy came up close to Ron and taunted him, "Hey Weasel! Where's your blonde bimbo?" he said with a cruel laugh.

Ron still made an easy save on a rather difficult shot and then glared at Malfoy who had turned and started to fly away. Katie saw the fire in Ron's eyes and instead of making an easy pass to Demelza he put it just out of her reach with a devastatingly hard throw.

Katie first thought that Ron had lost his temper and over thrown the pass but then she watched as the Quaffle smashed into the back of Malfoy's head as hard as any Bludger, knocking him from his broom.

Madam Hooch immediately blew her whistle bringing a halt to play as she landed and Madam Pomfrey rushed out to check on the Slytherin Seeker.

Katie smiled and knew the pass had gone right where Ron had thrown it. She shook her head and looked down on the stunned Malfoy in amusement. He was trying to stand but was having great difficulty and didn't seem to know where he was at the moment.

Malfoy waved off the others angrily as he stood uncertainly and tried to remount his broom. He promptly fell off the other side causing the stands to break out in laughter.

He finally managed to get back on and stay seated but he was flying very erratically, struggling to stay on and in control of his broom.

As the Slytherins tried to get Madam Hooch to penalize Gryffindor for Ron's devastating shot, Katie flew over to Ron who had a sheepish grin on his face. She flew up close to her Keeper and said softly "Right now I'm supposed to be chastising you but all I can say is great shot!"

Ron tried valiantly to keep a straight face and Katie just shook her head and laughed. "At least look like I'm giving you hell," she said as she flew off.

Down below Madam Hooch was calmly explaining to the Slytherins that it was just an errant pass and nothing illegal. While the Slytherins fumed she blew her whistle to resume play.

With Malfoy being barely able to stay on his broom let alone fly, Natalie McDonald had no problem finding and catching the Snitch ending the game. The final score a lopsided victory for Gryffindor, 300 to 10.

It was a jubilant and triumphant Gryffindor Team that carried Natalie and Ron off the pitch after the presentation of the Quidditch Cup and the requisite victory lap around the stadium by the victorious Gryffindors.

When they finally made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room for the celebration Katie finally had a chance to speak to Ron. "Fay would be very proud of you," she said softly. "I know I am. The way you played today was a real tribute to her."

"Thanks Katie," he said a bit sadly. "Too bad she couldn't be here to enjoy the celebration in person."

"I know Ron," she said as she took him into a big hug. "You played exceptionally well all year and we wouldn't have done nearly as well without you."

"Thanks," he managed to get out.

Katie could see the tears forming in his eyes as he struggled to control his emotions. "Come on," she said as she released him and tugged on his arm. "Let's go get some Butterbeers and celebrate!"

Ron smiled back at her, wiping his face as he did so. "Right!" he said as he let himself be dragged over to the table where a ton of food had appeared.

Ron felt extremely proud of himself. He had came a long way this year and he knew he had Fay to thank for a lot of it. He looked at the Bandanna still tied around his arm and he gave a silent toast to the girl that had helped him grow so much the past year. His heart ached at the loss but he knew he was a better, stronger person for having met her and have her in his life.

**XX**

**A/N: **Things are heading for the final confrontation. I think you'll like it, at least I hope so. A lot still to tie up but I think I'll get it done.

As always please review.


	74. Chapter 74

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Seventy-four**

A week had passed and still Voldemort hadn't been able to get out and check on his Horcruxes so he had gotten up before dawn and set out to check on the ones that remained. The thing that bothered him the most was he was unsure of where a couple of them were.

He went over the list in his mind. Lucius had wasted and caused the destruction of his Diary, Nagini was dead because he had listened to Bellatrix. Slytherin's Locket was missing along with Bellatrix, Huffpuff's Cup had disappeared from Thicknesse's Office and Marvolo Gaunt's Ring was hopefully still in place at the Gaunt cottage and so should Ravenclaw's Diadem, the one he figured was the most secure of all.

Thicknesse had failed to track down the Cup and that worried him. He didn't like it when things worried him and he would have to do something to further motivate the Minister to redouble his efforts to find his precious relic from Helga Hufflepuff.

Dawning his cloak he swept from the Hall eager to recover his prized treasures and place them under better protection. Even though he considered the wards and spells he had used back then to be more than adequate he knew much stronger protections now and he really should have done something before now to ensure their safety.

He was pleased to hear Wormtail snoring away in his corner, he didn't want anyone to know where he was heading. With a quietness born of his stealthy connection to serpents, Voldemort left Malfoy Manor.

He Apparated to the outskirts of Little Hangleton and stared across the valley at the Riddle Mansion on the hillside and silently swore under his breath. He knew the the Cup was no longer there and he decided that the old mansion had outlived it's usefulness. He would visit it one last time after he recovered Gaunt's ring and burn the place to the ground.

He made his way down the hill to the little hollow where the dilapidated hovel stood. Entering the door he lit his wand and he couldn't believe his eyes! The hiding place in the floor by the fireplace stood open and empty.

His rage built up and exploded with such speed and intensity it was mind boggling. He started out by using _Reducto_ to blast the fireplace causing it to collapse and starting to bring down the remains of the roof. A few more well placed curses collapsed most of the walls leaving a jumbled ruin.

Apparating across the Valley to the Riddle Mansion Voldemort used a few well placed _Incendios _to set the decaying mansion on fire. With one last look of satisfaction he Disapparated away, heading for the Lestrange Estate to see if he could find out what had happened to Bella and the Locket he had sent for her to recover.

**XX**

Harry and the others Apparated to Hogsmeade and made their way to Honeyduke's. With the others disguised by transformation, Harry and Ginny were under the Invisibility Cloak and they didn't draw a second look from anyone.

Even though it was still fairly early the place was packed with family members of students stocking up before the big Quidditch Match that was to start soon. By ones and twos the Hunters snuck down the stairs into the basement where they could access the One-eyed Witch's tunnel.

Fred and George led the way as they had used the secret tunnel more than anyone else. When they got to the end Harry checked his watch, smiling as he did so, remembering his receiving it from the Weasley's when he had come of age.

"We have about a hour to kill before most everyone is down at the pitch," he said. He and the others slumped to the floor, all except Tonks who sat in a chair that Remus had conjured for her. Tonks eased herself down into it gratefully, as she hadn't relished the idea of trying to get back up off the floor in her current state of pregnancy.

Ginny looked at her with a smile, "How you doing?" she asked.

Tonks patted her bulging belly, "We're doing just fine, though all this activity has the little one excited," she replied with a laugh as she jumped a little from a kick she felt inside of her.

Remus looked at her with concern. Privately he had wanted to leave her behind but he knew she would never have stood for it so he had kept quiet but that didn't mean he really approved. To him her safety was the most important thing and he hated putting her at risk in her present condition.

As they sat and counted the minutes they went over the plan, Fred and Remus along with George and Tonks would head down to the dungeons, splitting into two groups to cover the territory quicker. They would then work there way up while Harry, Ginny and Hermione would head up to the seventh floor and work their way down.

Finally when they figured enough time had passed Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map to check if the coast was clear. Seeing that the Castle was virtually deserted they exited the tunnel and headed off to start their search, Harry hoping for a nice long match so they wouldn't be interrupted.

The search went smoothly and much quicker than Harry had anticipated. They combed room after room but they came up empty. Floor after floor they made their way back down, knowing that the others must be having similar luck because they had not come or sent for Harry and the others.

They meet on the third floor in the Charms corridor. It was evident that Tonks, Remus, Fred and George had not found anything either.

"OK," George said.

"What's this great idea," added Fred.

"For searching the Common Rooms?" they finished together.

Harry just smiled at them. "Dobby!" he called out.

With a crack, there before them stood the familiar diminutive House Elf.

"Oh! Harry Potter Sir!" he cried as he threw himself at Harry and hugged him hard about his legs. "I is so happy to see you!" Dobby cried excitedly as he almost knocked Harry over with his exuberance.

"It's good seeing you again too," Harry said with a smile. Once the excited Elf had settled down some Harry added "We need your help Dobby."

"Anything!" Dobby said staring up at Harry.

"Can you get us into the House Common Rooms?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir," Dobby replied. "Is there being anything else?"

"No that will do for now Dobby," Harry said.

Harry had Dobby take Tonks and George up to Hufflepuff first, figuring she was most familiar with that Common Room as she had been in that house.

Dobby Disapparated after being told to return immediately so that he could take two others to another Common Room.

In sequence he sent Fred and Remus to Slytherin and then Ginny and Hermione to Ravenclaw. Finally he and Dobby went to Gryffindor. They all had instructions to make their way back down to the Room of Requirement when they were done.

Being very familiar with Gryffindor the search took very little time and Harry was first to get to the Room of Requirement. Walking back and forth three times he entered and sat down to wait for the others. He had sent Dobby back to the kitchens saying that he'd summon him again if he needed anything else. After much bowing and fawning Dobby had finally departed leaving Harry to sit and think in solitude.

Next back was Tonks and George followed shortly by Remus and Fred, both teams reporting their failure to find the Diadem.

Harry was frustrated, they had searched the castle high and low to no avail, he had been so sure that is was hidden here and was at a loss to where else it could be.

They all sat glumly in the Room of Requirement. Harry having changed it into a pretty good replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny and Hermione were the last to enter as Ginny had stopped to use the girl's room and Harry was surprised because they had Luna Lovegood with them.

Ginny could tell from the other's faces that they hadn't had any luck. "No luck I take it from everybody's faces," she said glumly. "Good thing we're all here because it looks like the match is over and everyone is returning to the Castle," she added as she came over and sat with Harry.

Harry wasn't pleased to hear that bit of news. "No," said Harry morosely. "We've searched everywhere on the map and a few places that aren't."

When Ginny looked at him questioningly he said "Fred and George knew of a couple of places that weren't on the map and I even went down and searched the Chamber."

"What are you looking for?" Luna asked airily.

Harry just shot her a dark look but Ginny turned to her and said "We're looking for a special object and we're pretty sure it's Ravenclaw's Diadem."

Luna's face brighten, "I know where it's at," she said as she stared at the ceiling.

Everyone was shocked and most looked sceptical, especially Hermione.

"Where is it?" asked Harry.

"It's in the Old Tower," Luna said looking right at Harry for once, the same dreamy smile on her face.

"The Old Tower?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes," said Luna. "You can't see it from the outside, but it's still there."

"Can you tell us how to get there?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No," Luna said sadly.

Harry looked frustrated and he slumped back in his seat.

"But I can take you there," Luna added. She looked around at them with a perplexed gaze and said "I don't think we'll all fit though."

"That's OK," Harry said as they followed Luna out into the hall. "We can determine who goes up into the Tower when we get there."

**XX**

Voldemort arrived at Lestrange Manor and looked dispassionately at the building. He saw no signs of life or that anyone had been there in the last decade.

It wasn't until he entered that he saw signs that someone had been there inside the building. He made his way to the Trophy Room and was surprised by the wreckage he found. Everything had been removed from the cases and was scattered around the room, most of it smashed and broken, laying in small heaps of mangled pieces.

After a thorough search of the room it was obvious that the Locket was not there. The question now was whether or not Bella had been here and done the searching, had she found it like this or interrupted the person or persons that had done this destruction.

As Voldemort turned to leave he saw a brief flash of movement and his wand was in his hand in a moment. He shot a stunner where he had seen the movement and was rewarded with a satisfying thump as someone fell over.

It was a old House Elf that Voldemort has subdued. He revived the creature who then stood cowering before the Dark Lord.

"Was Bellatrix here?" he asked forcefully.

The Elf stood before him shaking with fear at first unable to find her voice and provide an answer. Finally in a high squeaky pitch she said "Mistress Bella was here many months ago."

"Mistress was most distressed, I hears her screaming but by the time I's arrived Mistress was gone," the quivering House Elf said.

"What happened in the Trophy Room?" Voldemort commanded.

"I knows not, Master. I is not allowed in that room," she said fearfully, her knees actually knocking together.

Voldemort felt his frustration growing and was about to lash out at the Elf when he got a summons from Lucius at Malfoy Manor. "It had better be important," Voldemort said to himself. "Or Lucius will pay a heavy price for interrupting."

Leaving the terrified Elf standing there Voldemort strode form the house and he Disappeared as soon as he was clear of the door.

**XX**

As Harry and the others followed Luna a figure in the shadows watched them pass. Draco Malfoy smiled in glee, Potter was back at Hogwarts and he had discovered him. "The Fates must be favouring me," he said to himself. He had been on his way back to his dorm from the Hospital Wing, maybe getting hit in the head would work out to his benefit.

When they were out of sight he hurried down to his dorm room and took out the magical bowl his father had given him. He filled it with the required potion and took his knife, and piercing his forearm, letting the blood flow down and drip into the bowl. It hissed and crackled, enveloping the bowl in a cloud of thick black smoke.

As it slowly cleared he heard "What is it Draco?" his father's voice said in annoyance. "I told you this was only for emergencies."

Draco flushed at the rebuttal, "He's here!" he spat angrily.

"Who?" asked Lucius.

"Potter!" Draco said his anger growing.

Immediately Lucius' tone changed, "Are you sure?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Father, I know Potter when I see him!" Draco said vehemently.

"Well done Draco," his Father replied, much more conciliatorily.

Draco smiled at the compliment, maybe he had finally won his father's approval. But then his hopes were dashed.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased when I tell him and maybe I'll finally be rewarded for my efforts." Lucius said.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. All he had ever wanted was his father's approval and he realized at that moment that he'd never get it. Lucius only ever thought of himself and getting the Dark Lord's approval.

In disgust Draco picked up the bowl and hurled it across the room shattering it against the wall, severing the connection. He then threw himself on his bed and began to cry, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

**XX**

Harry and the others made their way up to the Charms corridor and walked down towards the end. There they found a dead-end with a huge painting hung on it. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Fred and George looked skeptical, "We checked here years ago and never found any hidden entrance," George whispered to Harry.

"Yeah we came up blank on more than one occasion," added Fred.

Luna just smiled and seemed to reach right into the painting and did something with her hand causing a doorway to appear in the wall right next to the painting.

"Wicked," said the Twins.

"How did you ever find this place?" asked Fred

Luna looked at them very seriously, "The Humdingers told me about it."

They entered a small room that had a rickety spiral wooden staircase in the back corner. As they all squeezed in and looked around, Tonks looked up the centre of the stairway, her eyes widening as she stared into the seemingly unending heights. "How far up does it go?" she asked.

"Pretty far," said Luna, "But not as far as it looks," she added with a smile.

"How many can fit up there?" Harry asked.

Luna looked around, "Me and maybe a few others. I think Harry, Ginny and Hermione would probably fit best," she said as she looked out the window.

Tonks looked sceptically at the steps, "Will these stairs hold that many?" she asked concerned.

Luna smiled, "Of course they will," she said. "They're magical you know," she added in a whisper as if she was revealing a big secret.

Luna went to the stairs, "Lets go, the others can wait here," she said matter-of-factually.

Luna went first followed by Ginny, then Hermione and finally Harry. Though the stairs looked quite rickety and in disrepair they did not creak or move in the slightest, their strength belying their appearance.

They climbed for a short while but when Harry looked back down the centre of the spiral they seemed much further up than what it felt like they had climbed. He looked up and it seemed that the stairs still went on forever above them.

Luna glanced down at him and smiled, "Not much further," she said.

Harry began climbing again, hurrying to catch up with the others.

Within a few moments they were at the top, where they found a small circular room that had windows that faced in all directions. In the centre of the room stood a marble pedestal and on top of it sat the Diadem of Ravenclaw.

Luna looked at it in her detached way, "See there it is," she said airily.

Harry pulled out his wand and began checking for protective spells.

"It's OK," said Luna. "I've picked it up before and I even tried it on once."

"You did?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Oh Yes," said Luna looking at her. "But it's full of bad thoughts and wanted me to do all sorts of bad things so I took it off and put it back."

Ginny looked at her in wonder, "You were much smarted than I was," she said lowly.

"Didn't you know that people have been looking for it for centuries?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes of course," said Luna haughtily. "I am in Ravenclaw you know. When I tried to take it down with me I was told not to. I was told to leave it where it was and to keep it's location a secret from others till someone came seeking it."

"By who?" Ginny asked.

"The Humdingers of course," Luna answered like it was the most logical thing in the world. "But they say it's OK for Harry to have it. Now they can leave here and go have fun again."

Harry gingerly picked it up and placed it in his satchel. "Thank you Luna," he said sincerely.

"Don't thank me, thank the Humdingers," Luna said with a smile.

Hermione looked skeptical and glanced over at Ginny who just shrugged her shoulders, but suddenly one of the windows opened and a bunch of shadows flew down from among the rafters and out of it, disappearing from view in an instant.

Luna ran to the window and waved, "Goodbye," she shouted. "I hope you have lots of fun now!"

Hermione looked over at Ginny who just smiled back and shrugged her shoulders again unable to explain what they had just witnessed.

They began their descent and quickly rejoined the others who looked at Harry expectantly. He nodded back and said "Got it. Let's go!"

**XX**

Bill stood pacing in the parlour of Shell cottage, he was torn because his Curse Breaker senses told him something big was going to happen but he didn't want to leave Fleur, she was due any day now and he didn't want to leave her alone.

Fleur could sense his agitation but didn't know what to do to ease it. She had tried to get him to follow his instincts but he had refused. She finally knew there was just one thing she could do. Getting up, with a little difficulty, she went and started to put on her cloak.

Bill stared at her in disbelief, "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Fleur looked back at him calmly, "I'm going to Tinworth," she stated. "You can escort me there, stay here or go do what you know needs doing," she replied.

"But what about the baby?" he asked tensely.

"She's coming with me," Fleur answered with a small grin.

Muttering under his breath about crazy pregnant women Bill followed Fleur out the door. "And just what the Hades are you going to do in Tinworth?" he asked her.

"Sarah and Charlie are there this morning, I figure I can stay at the Pendelton's with Sarah and you can take Charlie with you," she said matter-of-factually.

"Well slow down," Bill said as he hurried to stay up with her. "You'll go into labour," he said with concern.

Fleur glanced sideways at him, "I hate to tell you this dear, but I already am."

Bill stopped, wide-eyed, "What?" he cried. "Well why are we walking to Tinworth then?" he asked.

Fleur chuckled, "If you think I'm going to stay here with only a hysterical husband for help you can forget it," she said.

Bill hurried to catch up with her again. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked again.

"Yes Bill, I'm fine," she said as she continued walking up the lane towards the little fishing Village up the coast. It was only a little over a mile and they made their way there fairly quickly, Fleur was walking at a fairly good pace.

It took only a little over a half hour but to Bill it seemed to take an eternity. Finally they arrived at the Pub and went inside. Wendy and Sarah were talking to Bob behind the bar and Charlie was just sitting down at his favourite table.

"What brings you two to Tinworth?" Sarah asked.

"I was wondering if there was a midwife handy?" Fleur said.

Wendy immediately hurried around the bar, "There is one just up the street, I'll go get her," she said as she left.

Sarah smiled, "So the little one has decided today's the day," she said.

"Yes," answered Fleur, she then turned to Bill and with a not so gentle shove she pushed him towards Charlie. "Go," she commanded, "Get your brother and get going."

Bill stumbled but kept going as he looked back at his wife. When he had first met her she had seemed to be somewhat of a prissy, fragile beauty but he now knew her to have a lot of steel in her and that she'd be fine.

Charlie greeted him and waved him towards a chair, which he declined. "We've got to go," he said fervently.

"What's up?" Charlie asked seriously.

"I'm not sure but I know something is happening, I can feel it," Bill replied.

"Where?" Charlie asked as he rose.

Bill thought for a moment, letting his intuition guide him, "Hogwarts," he said finally. "It has to be Hogwarts."

They hurried from the Pub, almost getting run over as Wendy returned with the midwife. "Where are you going?" she asked Bill with a sharp look.

"Where my wife is sending me," Bill replied to let her know he wasn't leaving his wife to fend for herself by his choosing.

"Wise move," Wendy replied with a grin as she entered the Pub.

They were just about to Apparate away when Charlie put his hand on Bill's arm causing him to pause. Charlie was looking up the street and Bill could see three people coming their way. It was Gilly, Fredricka and Rolf and Charlie smiled. "Think we could use some help?" he asked his brother.

"The more the better," Bill answered.

"What's up Boss?" Fredricka asked as they came abreast of the brothers.

Charlie was a little surprised that Fredricka was the one who seemed to be the leader but then again not really. She was a confident, capable witch and she knew it.

"Trouble,"Charlie answered.

"Like the other day?" Rolf asked.

"Maybe, maybe worse?" Charlie answered.

His three employees nodded, "OK we're in," Fredricka said.

Charlie looked at her as she began to quickly pull her long hair back and plait it to keep it out of the way. "Why don't you go round up the rest of the crew and anyone else you can find?" Charlie said to her.

As she finished her hair she looked him right in the eyes, "Not on your life, I'm not leaving Gilbert's side." She turned to Rolf, "You know where they all hang out. Go and get them," she said.

Rolf just nodded, "OK, where are we to come?" he asked.

Fredricka looked at Charlie who answered "Hogwarts, can you get there?"

Rolf just nodded as he turned and hurried up the street.

Fredricka looked at Bill, "Main gate, Right?" she asked.

Bill drew his wand, "Right, wands at the ready and be prepared for anything," he said.

The others followed suit and drew their wands and with a nod from Bill they Apparated away.

**XX**

Harry and the Hunters made their way down through the Castle meeting no one till they neared the first floor. Even then the few students they passed didn't pay any attention to them.

They hurriedly made their way down through the Entrance Hall and out the massive front doors. Harry was in such a hurry he had been walking on autopilot, forgetting that they hadn't come in this way.

The sky had taken on an ominous look, dark clouds were scudding low overhead and it was obvious that the storm promised that morning was about to break.

"Looks like we'd better hurry if we don't want to get soaked," Tonks said.

The Hunters hurried down the drive and had just reached the gates when a large group of cloaked figures Apparated onto the road on the other side of the Gates, blocking their way to freedom.

Harry and the others came to an abrupt halt, staring at the assemblage of cloaked and masked figures blocking their way. The lead figure slowly lowered his hood, smiled malevolently and hissed "Ah Harry, Leaving so soon?"

The Hunters were stunned to see their path blocked by Riddle and his minions, seeing that they were out numbered Five or Six to One.

"Hi Tom," Harry said scornfully. "Finally had the nerve to slither out of your hole."

The smile slide from Riddle's face and a look of pure loathing replaced it. "Big talk from The-Boy-Who-Hasn't-Been-Seen-In-Months," he sneered.

"I've been rather busy," Harry replied.

The two groups stood glaring at one another as the storm grew ever closer, thunder rumbling nearby and the wind picking up, swirling up leaves, dust and debris.

Riddle was just about to make a retort when a bolt of lightening rent the air, striking the Gates as the rain began to pour down. The two huge Gargoyles on either side of the entrance screamed out in protest as the Gates exploded from the force of the blast and the wards fell.

**XX**

Inside the school chaos reigned. When the wards had fallen Minerva McGonagall had known at once and went to check what was wrong. At first she thought the storm was at fault and everything would be OK once they were reset but when she had looked out across the grounds she saw bolts of spell-fire and she knew something much more serious was taking place.

She hurriedly organized the staff and Fifth and Sixth Year Prefects to take care of the younger students while assembling the Head Boy and Girl and the Seventh Year Prefects to help counter the threat that was outside.

As they were assembling in the Great Hall Nearly-Headless Nick came rushing in. "Headmistress," he called out.

"What is it Nick?" she asked.

"I've just come from the grounds and I have the most distressing news to report," he said shakily.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked testily.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has entered the grounds of the Castle," he reported.

Though a woman of stout heart, Minerva blanched at Nick's pronouncement. "All right Nick, you know what to do. Inform the other Ghosts and the rest of the staff. Have Professor Flitwick engage the Castles defences. Assemble all that you can and be prepared to fight. Also go to my office and inform Dumbledore's portrait what is happening, have him contact the Order and tell them what is happening."

Nick nodded and replied "Yes Headmistress," before he glided away.

While they were talking a bunch of the Seventh year students had assembled with the Prefects and they were listening intently to the exchange.

Minerva looked at them all, "Those of you who are willing I'm asking for your help in repulsing the attack on our school. I'm not ordering anyone to come and help if you don't wish to."

No one moved to leave, all had a determined look on their faces. "What are we waiting for?" said Anthony Goldstein the Ravenclaw Prefect.

Without another word Minerva turned and headed out into the Entrance Hall where she found Filtch standing there looking very worried.

"After we leave close and bolt the door," she said to him.

Filtch looked shocked but nodded his head and positioned himself to follow her orders as soon as the last person had exited.

As they filed out Minerva shouted instructions to the students. "Keep in groups of twos and threes, leave no one unsupported. If you or a comrade gets hit make for the South wall and the Sally Port then head for the infirmary. Remember this is for real, if in doubt do not hesitate to kill if need be," she said grimly.

Once free of the school they could see a small band of people being hard press by the black cloaked figures but they were retreating in an orderly fashion, protecting one another as they fell back towards the school.

They were spotted almost at once and a large contingent of the attackers broke away from the group surrounding the seven people who were opposing them. It took Minerva a minute to realize who the defenders were. She first recognized the Weasley Twins due to their red hair and their height, she then saw that the other redhead was none other than Ginny Weasley and the messy black haired young man next to her was none other than Harry Potter. She had a hard time recognizing the one young woman but even though her hair was different she realized it had to be Hermione Granger. It took a moment to make out the other two but she finally recognized Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

Bewildered but with no time to figure out how they got there because the attackers were upon them and the battle was joined. Spells began to fly through the pelting rain as death and destruction began it's horrid dance on the grounds of Hogwarts.

**XX**

Severus arrived at the safe house following the Quidditch match at Hogwarts. He had left as soon as the game had concluded not really caring that Slytherin had lost. He found himself caring less and less with the goings on at the school and he was actually considering leaving after the current term expired. He had grown tired of all the turmoil that was involved and now that Dumbledore was gone he found no reason to continue in his charade.

As he entered he found Cissy in the parlour and she informed him that Bella was up in their room sorting her laundry. Severus chuckled to himself, who ever thought that Bellatrix Lestrange would be doing her own laundry. Then he corrected himself, she wanted to be know by her maiden name now that Rodolphus was dead, she was now Bella Black and proud of it.

Severus made his way up to her room and found her door open, she was sitting on the bed folding her clothes humming a happy tune. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the sight of her as she sat there doing a mundane task. Her hair had grown out and now hung well down her back, she had plaited it in one long braid and from this distance she looked years younger than her actual age.

He shifted slightly and she must have heard him because she looked up and when she saw who it was she broke out into a huge smile. "Hi," she said cheerily.

Severus couldn't contain the smile that came to his lips in response to hers. "Hi yourself," he replied, leaning on the door-frame.

Bella patted the bed next to her indicating that she wanted him to join her, not that he really need much encouragement. He complied and came over to her, giving her a kiss as he sat down.

"How'd the match go?" she asked as she returned to her work.

"Slytherin got killed," he replied. "300 to 10."

Bella looked up at him, surprised by the nonchalant manner in which he replied. When she raised her eyebrows in question he just shrugged. "Gryffindor played an inspired game and Slytherin looked like rank amateurs, even their one goal was a fluke," he answered truthfully.

"Well there's always next year," she said sympathetically.

Severus didn't answer right away, deep in thought. He finally looked up into her eyes and said "Have you ever. . . "

He was cut off by a large commotion down stairs and they both stared out the door. They heard someone come running up the stairs and before either could react Cissy came into the room looking quite concerned.

"The Dark Lord is at Hogwarts," she said fearfully.

Severus and Bella bound up and hurriedly rushed past Cissy and down the stairs to find out what was happening.

They found all the Order members who were at the house assembling in the kitchen with Shacklebolt organizing them into teams of two. He spotted Severus across the room and made his way over to him.

"Voldemort and Potter are at Hogwarts and it looks like a huge battle is breaking out," he said hurriedly. "The Order is assembling everyone we can so we can go aid Potter, I just hope we can get there in time."

Severus nodded and began to draw his wand, ready to join the others but Kingsley stopped him. "I want you to stay here Severus," he said softly so only he and Bella heard.

"If things go badly you'll still be able to be our spy," he explained.

Severus looked at him impassively and then nodded. "OK, I don't really like it but I understand," he replied. As he did he noticed Bella relax as if she had been afraid that he was going to go charging off without her.

"I want you and Bella to keep watch here," Kingsley said. "That way we don't have to leave any other Order members behind."

Severus and Bella went into the parlour where many of the residents of the safe-house had gathered. Most looked fearful and unsure, not knowing what was really happening. All they knew was that most of the guardians were leaving.

Bella immediately took charge and began to go around the room, comforting those who looked most agitated and afraid. Severus was amazed at how tender and compassionate she was, how different she was from her Death Eater days.

Seeing that Bella had things under control for the moment Severus went back into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. He was just in time to see Kingsley and the last of the Order members leaving. Severus made eye contact with him as he was at the door. "Good luck," he said.

Kingsley nodded back, "Thanks, we'll probably need it," he replied and with a final nod he was gone.

**XX**

The battle was going badly for the defenders of Hogwarts, severely out numbered they were in danger of being over run.

Harry had lost track of Ginny in the swirling maelstrom of the battle and that worried him greatly. It had been a while since he had last seen her and he didn't know where to even being to look for her. At least the rain had let up and was now just a light drizzle and he could see farther than he had been able to before.

In front of him he saw Tonks and Remus fighting side by side, both were hurt and bleeding and Tonks' left arm hung limp and useless by her side.

Harry had never felt so drained in his whole life, his lungs burned and he could hardly catch his breath but he knew he couldn't quit. He stumbled towards where Tonks and Remus fought five Death Eaters but he was cut off by another.

As the smoke and mist cleared a little he could make out the distinctive visage of Lucius Malfoy, his bright hair standing out in the gloom. Lucius sneered at him, "Pretty feeble Potter, you and your followers can't even muster a reasonable defence of this crumbling heap," he said gesturing at the Castle.

"The Dark Lord will reward me greatly when I present your body to him," he said with maniacal glee. He raised his wand and shouted "_Avada Kedavra_."

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Harry watched the bolt of green light leave the wand and come flying at him. He started to dive out of the way but he knew he was too slow. The bolt was coming straight at him and it seemed nothing could stop it.

Out of nowhere a figure flashed into existence and Harry couldn't believe his eyes as Dobby materialized right in the path of the spell which struck him in the chest.

As Dobby fell Harry screamed, "NO! Dobby!" Dobby's tennis ball eyes stared up into the sky. "Dobby, why?" Harry asked softly. He stared down into the open eyes of the diminutive House Elf but received no answer.

Lucius had stepped closer, he kicked Dobby's body and spat, "I should have killed him years ago."

Harry's anger rose up and burst forth, brandishing his wand "Vesica Immensio Maxima!" he cast as he slashed his wand at Lucius. A brilliant blue-white light issued forth from Harry's wand, cutting down across Lucius' body from right shoulder to left hip, cleaving him in two.

Harry watched with grim satisfaction as the two pieces fell apart, away from each other but he felt no pity for the man, he had chosen his path and suffered the consequences of it.

Harry looked back down at the small lifeless body of the House Elf who had sacrificed his life for him. No tears came now, there would be time enough for that later if he survived.

Harry rose and looked around, the battle still raged on about him and though Lucius was gone things were still not going well for the defenders.

Harry started once more towards Tonks and Remus who were still locked in a struggle with numerous Death Eaters. Suddenly from the side he saw someone come to their aid and Harry was shocked to see it was Draco Malfoy. Shaking his head he knew he couldn't dwell on that now, many others were hard pressed and falling back toward the castle.

Harry knew he had to do something to draw away the bulk of Riddle's forces if the defenders were to survive and then fate played into his hands. Riddle himself was striding across the battlefield coming his way.

Knowing he had to act quickly to save the three in front of him Harry reached into his satchel and pulled out the Diadem. Holding it up he saw Riddle's eyes widen in shock.

"Looking for this?" Harry taunted.

Riddle started malevolently into Harry's eyes, "Give it to me and I'll spare your followers," he said menacingly.

Harry smiled back at him, "If you want it you know where to find me," Harry said in challenge as he Apparated away.

**XX**

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger. . . . Not.

Please review.


	75. Chapter 75

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

Percy was sitting at his desk staring at the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated during the time he had been helping check out all the Potter sighting.

Sighing deeply he reached for the parchment on the top of the stack, as he did so a memo came floating in and hovered over his desk, circling slowly buzzing around his head trying to get his attention.

Percy considered ignoring it but since it was bright orange signifying that it was urgent he decided he'd better take care of it. Reaching up he snatched it out of the air, unfolded it and began to read.

_Headboy needs to report immediately!_ was all it said.

Percy realized it was from Aberforth and as a former Headboy he knew exactly where he needed to go.

As soon as he had finished reading the memo it burst into flames, reducing it to a fine grey ash that evaporated as he looked at it until nothing was left.

Percy rose and quickly made his way to the lifts so he could get to the Atrium and away from the Ministry of Magic. When the lift arrived he hurriedly got in and pushed the button a bit harder than necessary.

Just as the doors were beginning to shut a young witch stepped on, barely making it inside before the door shut behind her.

Percy eyed her curiously as she was acting very nervous. He recognized her as Audrey Something or other, he never could remember her last name. She had started at the Ministry about the same time he did. She had always seemed nice enough even though she had been a bit standoffish and a little to lax with the rules for his liking.

He was surprised when she pulled her wand and cast a Silencing Charm, looking as if she had made a decision and decided to act upon it.

"Hey Weasley," she said tensely. "I want to talk to you and I hope I'm not making a mistake but I think I can trust you."

Percy was taken aback, he wasn't sure what he had expected but he knew somehow that this conversation was probably not going to be about standard Ministry stuff.

"I've been watching you," she said eyeing him to gauge his reaction. "I've noticed a big change recently and I think it's been for the better."

When Percy looked puzzled she continued, "From what I've seen I can tell your opinion of the Ministry has changed. Am I right?"

Percy's mind was racing and he couldn't get a grasp on what she was driving at so he just nodded vaguely.

She gave a curt nod in return. "I think like me you don't like what the Ministry has become and I think you want to try and make things better."

When Percy just stared at her she said "Am I right?"

Hesitating a moment to let he words sink in he nodded, realizing she was putting into words the things that had been coalescing in his mind.

"What about it?" he asked quickly, glancing at the floor indicator so he could judge how much time they had before the lift stopped.

"I think we should work together," Audrey said, watching him intently.

Percy noticed she was still holding her wand at her side and he figured if she didn't like his answer she would probably Obliviate him.

Smiling at her pluck, Percy said hushed but hurriedly, "Listen, something big is happening and I'm on my way to Hogwarts. If you really want to help, now's the time.

Percy saw her eyes widen in shock and he realized that the suddenness at which she would have to act had startled her.

Before she could answer the lift came to a halt and the doors opened while the enchanted voice announced their arrival at the Atrium.

Without a moments hesitation he grabbed Audrey by the hand and pulled her out of the lift. She looked at him in shock, never expecting him to take such immediate and forceful action.

As they hurried towards the Floo connections Percy noticed one of the WCMR men detach himself from the group at the guard desk and begin to follow them. Thinking quickly as they approached the Fireplace he whispered, "Hang on tight."

Since it was late Saturday afternoon there wasn't anyone in front of them and they proceeded straight to the Floo, he grabbed the Floo Powder and throwing it into the Grate he said "Diagon Alley," loudly and clearly.

As they spun away he heard the WCMR repeating the same thing in the Floo next to theirs.

Percy watched the Floos pass by intently, knowing that they'd start to slow down as they neared the Exit for Diagon Alley. Gripping Audrey's hand tighter he got ready and as the Floo for the Leaky Cauldron flash into view he leapt forward dragging Audrey with him.

Luckily his mad hatched plan worked perfectly and they stepped out into the Pub, several Grates before their supposed destination. He knew alarms would be sounding at the Ministry Floo Network Office but he didn't care. His only thought was to get as far from the Floo as quickly as possible.

Dragging Audrey with him he hurried out the back into the Alleyway where the wall to Diagon Alley was. Instead of pulling his wand and tapping the Brick to open the entrance he looked at Audrey who was looking at him with a bewildered look on her face. Knowing they didn't have a lot of time he said in a rush "Hold on tight and be ready for anything."

She nodded to him, still unsure but he could see her grip her wand tightly and steel herself for what may come.

Percy gave her a curt nod back and then he Disapparated then away,

**XX**

Sarah noticed Rolf, Jamie, Ben and a few of the newer employees of Dragon Lair Renovations assembling outside of the Pub. She took one quick glance back towards her father at the bar, he was in deep conversation with the two old Pensioners. Her Mum, Fleur and the Midwife had gone upstairs to the apartment where Fleur was giving birth in her old room. Making a quick decision she slipped out the front door unobserved.

"Hi Rolf. What's going on?" she asked.

Rolf looked at her for a moment as if he didn't really want to answer her but finally said "Charlie said to get as many of us together as I could and to meet him and Bill at Hogwarts."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"They said there was some kind of trouble brewing and to get there as quickly as possible," Rolf replied.

Sarah nodded and said "I'm coming too."

Rolf just nodded in return, knowing he'd never be able to convince her to stay behind.

"What are we waiting for?" Sarah asked, anxious to get going now that she knew Charlie could be in trouble.

"We're just waiting for Tommy to get here," Ben replied, looking down the street.

As if on cue, Tommy came running up, half out of breath and clutching his side. "Sorry I'm late but Mr. Binghamton stopped me and wanted to know what was going on so I filled him in on the little I knew."

Rolf nodded and looked at Sarah. "That's everyone. Bill said to meet at the main Gate," he said.

Sarah nodded, "OK, lets get going. Wands at the ready."

Not waiting for them to reply Sarah Apparated away, wanting to get to Charlie's side as quickly as possible.

They all stood for a moment staring at the spot where Sarah had stood a moment before. Rolf then shook his head, "Well what are we waiting for?" he cried prompting them all to follow Sarah into the darkness of between.

**XX**

The Headmistress, Prefects and Seventh Year students, numbering about fifteen ran down the slope toward the battle that raged before them. They were met by perhaps twenty Death Eaters, Minerva didn't really have time to count because the battle was joined.

She was gratified to see several Black cloaked figures fall under the assault of spells that they unleashed but she was aware of a couple of students near her falling as well, dead or injured she didn't know and she had no time right at the moment to find out.

She saw several Death Eaters try to out flank them to her left but Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein and several of the other Seventh years angled off to keep them from gaining the advantage.

She turned her attention back to the scene in front of her. A group of Death Eaters were assembling, looking like they were going to try and over power The contingent coming down from the school. A spell suddenly struck several of the closer Death Eaters and causing the others to scatter.

Chancing a glance up over her shoulder she saw Flitwick, Sinistra and several students on top of the Astronomy Tower firing spells down from above. She was grateful for the extra help but even with their support the defenders where still outnumbered.

All around her, Minerva heard explosions, screams and angry voices yelling. She noticed that Potter and the others with him had been able to retreat to a safer position due to the Hogwarts reinforcements having drawn off a number of the attackers.

She felt a surge of pride as she noticed Harry, with Ginny's support firing off spell after spell with an awe inspiring rapidity. He truly was showing that he had deserved to be a Hogwarts Champion.

Her attention was brought back to her immediate area by the appearance of a Death Eater right in front of her and she was drawn into combat once again. She traded spell for spell, a variety of Stunners, Blasting and Protective spells, neither seeming to be able to gain the upper hand.

The two were circling each other looking for any small advantage over the other. Minerva felt her foot slip on some loose stones and she stumbled. She saw the look of elation on the Death Eaters face as he brought his wand up.

Suddenly he was hit from two spells that came from Minerva's right, striking him in the chest and face, causing him to scream and fall. She looked up to see who her saviours were and she was surprised but happy to see the smiling faces of Fred and George Weasley.

"Thanks boys," she said sincerely as one of them offer her a hand to stand up.

"No problem," they answered in unison.

But there was no time to continue the conversation as more Death Eaters came their way and they were thrown right back into the fray.

Slowly but surely the defenders were having to yield ground to the attackers, there were just too many more of them than the defenders.

She saw Anthony Goldstein helping Padma Patil back towards the Castle, she was obviously badly wounded, blood flowing from her shoulder and arm. She noticed another student covering their retreat and she recognized Ron Weasley, determinedly holding off two Death Eaters.

She hurriedly went to his aid to prevent him from being out flanked in his efforts to protect the retreating pair.

**XX**

Martha came out of the back room and noticed Max turning the sign in the window from Open to Closed. Glancing at the clock she frowned and asked "Closing a little early are we?"

Max waved his hand and the curtains on the windows drew, blocking any passerby's sight from the interior of the shop.

"It is almost time," he said with a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

Max nodded, "Yes. Things are coming to a head and we will be needed soon. Do you doubt me now after all these years?"

She gave a small laugh, "You know better than that. After all these centuries, have I ever doubted you once?" she asked with her eyes twinkling.

He gave her a low chuckle in return, "Never," he said as he gave another wave of his hand and the air shimmered around him as his form changed.

Gone was the middle aged, dapper shop keeper and in his place stood a tall man with long grey hair and a beard to match, even longer and more impressive than Dumbledore's had been. In his right hand he held a staff that had a large rough-cut Ruby as it's top, on his head he wore a circlet of fine Silver. Power radiated off him unseen but felt like a strong breeze.

"Are you going like that?" he asked with a small smile.

"Not likely," his wife replied. She then waved her hand in the same manner as he had causing the air around her to shimmer just as it had around him and in a moment the middle aged rather plain woman was replaced by a tall stately woman dressed in flowing white robes with a Silver Breastplate bearing a rearing Dragon, breathing fire, it's wings out stretched over each breast.

On her head she wore a Silver tiara with a matching Dragon in her long blonde hair which she wore in a plait down her back. In her hands she held a large broadsword, chased in gold, it's keen edges glinting in the light.

She looked once more at her husband and bowed slightly saying, "My Lord."

He returned her bow answering "My Lady."

"Where are we going, Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No. We need to go back to where it all began," he answered.

Nodding, she stepped towards him and took his free hand, with one last glance at each other they disappeared without a sound.

**XX**

Molly sat in the parlour listening to Muriel drone on about finding a proper match for Ginevra causing her to grit her teeth with her annoyance. She had tried to explain to Muriel that Ginny was an independent, modern Witch and perfectly capable of finding her own husband but Muriel had just waved that off and went on about how a proper match for her would be good for the family and ultimately Ginny herself.

Molly gave a small groan, wishing that something would come up and let her escape from Muriel. If she had to spend much more time with her she was sure she was going to hex the old Witch and that certainly wouldn't be good for the family.

Her saviour came in the form of Arthur who burst through the door and Molly saw him looking quite grim.

"Come Molly, we have to go!" he said lowly but with great urgency.

Muriel turned a stern eye on him for interrupting but Arthur paid her no mind.

Molly jumped out of her seat and was half way to her husband when she heard Muriel behind her, "Where are you two going," she demanded.

"No time to explain," Arthur said as he grabbed Molly's hand and began to drag her from the room.

"What's the matter Dear?" she asked concerned.

As they hurried out the door Arthur said, "The Order sent word, Harry and Riddle are at Hogwarts."

Molly looked at her husband in shock, "What about the others?" she asked her fear getting the best of her.

"They didn't say, but they said it looked like a battle was taking place so I assume that they're there also," he replied as they reached the Apparation point.

Arthur drew his wand and looked at Molly till she got the idea and drew hers too. Nodding to her with a determined look, they both Apparated away.

**XX**

Hermione found herself standing close to Ginny and of all people Neville as the battle raged. She noticed that Harry wasn't near Ginny and she wondered about it but didn't have time to ask as they were being hard pressed by several Death Eaters.

Spells were flying everywhere, it seemed like some macabre light show was playing. Spells of all colours were flashing through the air, some just flying harmlessly and others striking with devastating results.

Bodies were strewn across the lawn in front of her and Hermione was appalled to see people she knew. She didn't have time to concentrate on them now as she was locked in combat with Travers, who she recognized from the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

They traded spell for spell and she could see the shock on Travers' face at the intensity with which she fought.

She heard Ginny give a cry of triumph causing her opponent to glance away for a fraction of a second, it was all Hermione needed to send a Stunner straight into Travers' chest sending him crashing to the ground.

She didn't have any time to celebrate as his place was taken by two others. She could hear Ginny right near her breathing hard and obviously locked in battle again just as she was.

She and Ginny were slowly being forced back towards the Castle, firing more defensive spells now than offensive Hermione couldn't see how they could survive indefinitely.

Ginny alone, of those nearby seemed to be capable of launching any sustained attack but it wasn't enough, they were just too out numbered even with the help of the Hogwarts students that had come to their aid.

She was backing up when she saw a beam of green come flying at her with the familiar whooshing sound made by only one curse "_Avada Kedavra"_. In desperation she spun hard to her right and the spell missed her by mere inches but her elation was short lived when she heard it hit someone behind her.

With no time to look to see who it had hit she kept up firing spells as she retreated backwards. Suddenly her foot hit something as she stepped back and she tumbled over the body of the fallen student. She hit hard and she felt her wand fly out of her hand.

Hermione turned desperately, trying to see where it had gone only to be met by the face of Parvati Patil, her eyes open but unseeing as she lay there in death's grasp. She had a look that seemed to implore Hermione to do something even though there was nothing that could help her now.

Hermione continued to scrabble backwards, her hand searching everywhere for her fallen wand even as she heard the Death Eater closing in on her. Kicking and clawing frantically she felt the terror rising in her chest as her hand found nothing but grass and loose stones.

She finally chanced a look past her feet to see how close the Death Eater was and her fear increased when she saw not one but two Death Eaters closing in on her. One was still masked and she could only see the eyes staring intently at her but the others face was exposed and he was smiling gleefully at the helpless position that he saw his quarry in.

Hermione refused to give up and she keep kicking herself backwards, praying that she'd find her wand in time. Glancing again she saw the closer of the two Death Eaters raising his wand to finish her off and just when she thought nothing could save her she heard someone behind her cast "_Bombarda_" and she saw the spell flash over her head striking the ground between the two attackers sending them flying.

She felt someone's hands grasp her under her arms and lift her to her feet, "Looking for this?" the person asked offering her wand to her. It was only after she took it she looked up into her saviour's face . There before her stood Ron, grimy and sweaty but with a grim determined look on his face.

Hermione couldn't believe it and she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly in relief and gratitude.

Ron reached up and gently pried her hands apart and brought them down between them. Their eyes locking for a moment before their attention was forced back to the battle around them by a spell that passed uncomfortably close to where they stood.

With smiles to one another they turned back to the fray, going to support Ginny who now was holding off three attackers.

**XX**

Minerva McGonagall paused as the battle ebbed away from her for the moment. She looked around her and was appalled by the destruction and carnage that she saw.

It seemed there were dead and injured laying everywhere she looked. Students were helping others back towards the safety of the Castle, often being covered by another student who held their wand at the ready to defend the injured as they struggled to get to the Sallie Port.

Minerva quailed at the number of bodies she saw before her, at least half a dozen students were laying on the ground unmoving, either dead or unconscious, which it was she couldn't tell. There were at least a like number of Death Eaters but that wasn't good as she knew that the defenders had been outnumbered.

Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face she advanced forward to see if she couldn't protect some of the students who were making their way slowly back to the Castle, praying that the help that she had sent for would show up soon or it might just be too late.

**XX**

Riddle's rage exploded out of him, sending friend and foe alike flying. He looked around and saw Draco rising to his feet in defence of Remus who was holding the unconscious body of Tonks in his arms. Three of his Death Eaters had risen and were bearing down on them.

"Leave them!" Riddle shouted. Looking at Draco he said icily, "I'll deal with you later."

If he had expected Draco to cower before him he was mistaken, Draco spat blood from his mouth and looked at Riddle, still holding his wand defensively. "I'll be waiting," he said defiantly.

Riddle looked at the Death Eaters, "Gather everyone, to Godric's Hollow with me," he screamed. With one last contemptuous look around, he and his followers Apparated away, following Harry to where it had all begun.

Across the grounds Ginny was shocked when all the Death Eaters withdrew and disappeared. They had been within minutes of over running Hogwarts' defenders and she couldn't understand why they had gone.

She began searching frantically for Harry but he was nowhere to be found. Without even thinking about what she was doing she thought "Where is Harry, where is my Heart's Desire?"

The Ruby of Life pulsed warmly between her breasts and she drew it out. It was pulsing with a deep red light that filled her with hope. She wrapped her hand around it and thought of Harry again.

A voice sprang into her mind, it sounded so familiar but she couldn't place it and didn't have the time to figure it out. "Godric's Hollow!" was all it said.

Ginny turned to Hermione, "Harry's drawn them off to Godric's Hollow, gather everyone you can and I'll meet you at the Memorial in the Square," she shouted.

Before Hermione had a chance to protest, Ginny was gone.

**XX**

Remus was crouched holding an unconscious Tonks in his arms, he was vaguely aware of Draco standing between them and someone else and he was shocked when he realized it was Riddle.

Draco was standing there defiantly, defending him and his beautiful Nymph and he found that totally bizarre. Of all the people he had imagined coming to their aid Draco was not one of them.

Remus was about to set Nymph down when Riddle and the Death Eaters Disapparated away, leaving the battlefield in an eerie quiet, only broken by the moans of the wounded.

He turned his attention back to Nymph when she began to stir in his arms. "Are you OK?" he asked tenderly.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at him, "Just peachy," she said hoarsely. "My left arm feels like every bone in it is shattered, my head is killing me and my water just broke."

Remus' eyes widened, "What?" he asked incredulously.

"You heard me," she said matter-of-factually. "I'm having our baby."

With a new found strength from the adrenalin rushing into his body he picked her up and looked around. Realizing the wards had to be down he Apparated her directly to the Hospital Wing where he found Madam Pomfrey busily at work treating the wounded that had already been brought in.

She glanced at Tonks and asked Remus, "Anything more serious than her arm?"

"She's having a baby," he said as calmly as he could.

Still working feverishly on the student before her she indicated with her head. "See that guy down there?"

Remus followed her gaze and saw a man working on one of the other students and he nodded.

"Take her to him, he's an Emergency Medi-Wizard, he'll be able to help you," she said as she turned her attention back to the seriously injured student laying before her.

Remus hurried down to the Medi-Wizard and just as he got there the man finished bandaging his patient and he turned toward them. Glancing about he saw an empty bed nearby, "Put her over here," he said.

Remus placed her gently on the bed and stood back as the Healer began to cast the diagnostic spells. He looked up in surprise, "She having her baby," he said.

"We know," replied Remus.

"I'm Healer Ken Douglas by they way," he said as an introduction as he began to work on Tonks.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is my wife, Nymph," Remus said, but with a glare from his wife he quickly added, "But you'd better call her Tonks."

"OK," Healer Douglas replied with a grin. Looking at Tonks he said "First thing I'm going to do is stabilize the arm. We have time before the baby comes and you'll be much more comfortable if it isn't flopping all about."

He began to cast spells and before you knew it Tonks' arm was splinted and immobilized. "There," he said. "Now we can concentrate on the baby."

Tonks looked at Remus and could see the conflict in his eyes. "Go Remus, I'm fine," she said earnestly.

When Remus hesitated she said sternly "Harry needs you."

Remus nodded and bent over and gave his wife a kiss. "I'll be back," he said fervently.

Tonks smiled at him, "I know you will, Love. We'll be waiting," she said tenderly.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," Healer Douglas said.

With one last look Remus turned and ran from the room, hurrying to get back to the battle, eager to get it over so he could return to his Nymph and their child.

XX

Harry arrived at the Monument in the Square and began to work furiously. First he pulled the Diadem out of his satchel and cast the spell Hermione had taught him, "Gemino", making a reasonable facsimile of the it.

He then drew out a Basilisk fang and destroyed the final Horcrux. He then hid it's remains at the base of the Monument, when he was done he looked up at his Mum and Dad who seemed to be looking directly at him and smiling encouragingly.

He had just finished when he heard the sound of numerous people Apparating in around him. Standing up he faced the crowd, Riddle and his minions had shown up, just as he had hoped. Now all he had to do was survive the next few minutes and maybe this could all come to an end.

**XX**

Bill, Charlie and the others arrived at the Gates of Hogwarts and were stunned to find them broken and twisted, laying open for anyone to enter.

Ahead of them on the grounds near the Castle they saw spells being fired helter skelter. The most obvious fact was that there were more spells flying toward the Castle than from it and they could see the small figures of people being forced back by the superior numbers of those attacking.

Though few in number they knew they couldn't delay and they started through the Gates, hoping to catch those attacking by surprise as they were coming up from the rear.

They had only gone several steps when they heard someone Apparating in behind them. Bill and Charlie turned to assess the threat but they were happy to see their Mother and Father rushing to join them.

Even before they could exchange any words more people began to show up and they recognized The Order of the Phoenix members as they rush forward to join in the attack.

Before they could start forward they heard a scream followed by an explosion and then silence fell on the battlefield. Rushing forward they could no longer see any sign of those who had been attacking.

Not knowing what it all meant they hurried up towards the Castle to find out what was happening and where had the attackers gone.

**XX**

Hermione looked around and she almost lost hope, Ginny had said to gather the others and follow her to Godric's Hollow but she saw only six or eight uninjured people standing about.

How could they possibly expect to go to Harry's and Ginny's rescue with so few able-bodied fighters.

She looked at Ron who was still close by and she knew that she would go no matter how many joined her, she would not abandon Harry and Ginny now.

"Ron!" she said forcefully. "Gather as many as you can. We need to get to Godric's Hollow as fast as we can if we are to help Harry and Ginny."

Ron nodded and took off, rushing up to those he could see that looked like they were still able to fight.

Hermione heard someone coming up behind her and she spun around, wand at the ready to find Fred and George running up to her.

"What's going"

"On?" they asked.

Hermione quickly told them what had happened and saw the determination on their faces as they prepared themselves to rejoin the fight, no matter where it may be. Neither wanted to wait but Hermione told them, then pleaded, for them to wait till they had assemble as many as possible.

Though she could tell they really didn't want to they agreed and began to pace furiously back and forth, obviously anxious to get to Godric's Hollow where Harry and Ginny were.

Ron returned with six other students who were still capable of fighting, though it looked like everyone had sustained some sort of minor injury. All had cuts and bruises visible but they all had the same fierce look in their eyes wanting to get back into the fight and avenge those that had been lost.

Ernie Macmillan pointed past Hermione and said, "It looks like they're coming back."

Everyone spun to where he pointed but Fred said, "That's Bill and Charlie!"

"And Mum and Dad," added George.

"Who are the others?" Ernie asked.

"That's the Order of the Phoenix," Ron supplied.

Hermione's heart swelled, maybe, just maybe they now had sufficient numbers to combat Riddle and his Death Eaters.

**XX**

Ginny arrived at the monument and found herself standing beside Harry. They were surrounded by twenty or more Death Eaters and Riddle, who was laughing.

He was surprised by Ginny's sudden appearance as were the Death Eaters but when no one else arrived they relaxed. "So Potter, is this your pregnant whore?" he cackled cruelly.

Harry's eyes blazed with green fire. "She's my wife," he said lowly, menace dripping from his words.

She'll be my play thing shortly," Tom said with maniacal glee. He then looked around, "Where's Lucius?" he asked. "He should be here to see the end."

Harry smiled coolly, "Sorry, he won't be coming," he said calmly. "He and I had a little meeting earlier and he was beside himself when I left him."

Riddle's eyes widened in shock, he vaguely remembered a cleaved body laying where he had confronted Harry back at Hogwarts.

Ginny was standing close behind Harry slightly to one side. She could see his body shaking slightly with exhaustion, she didn't know how he was remaining standing.

Then in a move that shocked Ginny, Harry turned to her and said. "Hi Love, glad you could make it." Of all the things she had expected him to say, him welcoming her there was not even remotely one of them. She saw Harry straighten with renewed energy and her heart swelled, if Harry thought they could win she wouldn't doubt him now.

Harry turned back to Riddle, "So Tom," Harry said with a grin, "Come to finish it once and for all?"

Riddle looked at Harry intently. He couldn't understand the boy's confidence as he stood there so casually slowly twirling his precious Diadem on one finger. He could not fathom how the boy had found one of his most precious objects and had been able to remove it from it's resting place.

"Give that to me," he sneered holding out his hand.

Harry looked at it as it spun lazily on his finger. "What this?" he asked.

Tom was being to get irritated but in the back of his mind doubt began to grow. If he had been able to find this one, was it possible he knew of the others as implausible as that may have seemed.

As Harry watched Tom his mind went back to something Death had said to him. About how knowing you couldn't be killed affected ones actions. Would telling Tom that he faced possible Death because his Horcruxes were gone give him any advantage?

"Before I give it to you I want to tell you a few things," Harry said calmly.

Harry and Ginny heard the Death Eaters murmur in the background, but Harry kept his concentration solely on Tom. Wanting to stall as long as possible, not really expecting any help to arrive but every second he delay he figured was one more second he was alive and while alive he still had hope.

"What could you possibly say that would interest me?" Tom said contemptuously.

"Why may things," Harry said with a smile which he saw further irritated Tom.

"Things like this," he said indicating the Diadem that he still spun. "Or maybe about a certain Locket," he added. Harry was gratified when he saw Tom's eyes widen slightly.

"Or how about a certain Silver Cup?" he asked, his grin growing every time Tom's eyes widened further.

Harry could feel Riddle's anger growing with each and every Horcrux he mentioned but along with the anger he saw the fear growing in his eyes.

"You Lie!" Tom spat but there was an edge to his voice that exposed his uncertainty.

"Oh really?" asked Harry as he handed the Diadem to Ginny. He reached into his satchel and pulled the objects out one by one, throwing them on the ground between them.

Harry watched gratified as the shock showed on Tom's face. "And we mustn't forget Marvolo Gaunt's Ring," Harry added, pulling it from his bag and adding it to the items scattered before him.

Riddle's anger and fear reached a new height as the Ring hit the dusty road before him. He looked up at Harry much more wary now.

"And let's not forget poor Nagini who died not very far from where we are now Tom," Harry said lowly. "Oh and then there was the Diary that Lucius so casually let out of his grasp much to your dismay if I'm not mistaken."

Harry could see Tom's face and the beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead. "So you see Tom, it's just you and me and this time there is nothing to tie you here, if you die it will be for good."

Riddle licked his lips nervously and his eyes darted left and right taking in the shifting and murmuring of his followers.

"You think you can beat me?" Riddle said contemptuously.

"I just may get lucky," Harry said with more conviction than he actually felt but he knew he had to keep planting doubts in Tom's mind.

"You forget the Diadem still exists," Tom said exultantly.

Harry turned back to Ginny and she handed it to him, "You mean this?" Harry asked with a chuckle. He tossed it into the air and used his wand to transform it into smoke that drifted away on the breeze.

Harry smiled with satisfaction as he watched Tom's eyes follow the small puff of smoke till it dissipated in the breeze. "The real one is just as gone," he said.

Riddle took his wand and cast an Anti-Apparation spell. "There will be no escaping this time," he sneered.

"Works for me," Harry said. "I've never lost to you here in Godric's Hollow." Harry saw Tom's eyes widen again. He may not win but he was having a good time playing with Tom's mind.

**XX**

Bill, Charlie and Kingsley were the first ones to get to Hermione, "What's Going on?" Kingsley asked.

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked followed closely by Molly asking "Where's Ginny?"

It seemed everyone was asking questions at once and Hermione didn't know which one to answer.

Ron raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled sharply causing everyone to fall silent. Hermione looked at him gratefully and said "Thanks Ron," with a small smile on her face.

"Harry's gone to Godric's Hollow and Ginny went after him," she said quickly.

When Molly gasped and opened her mouth to say something Ron cut her off. "We have to get there as quickly as possible, we think Harry drew off the Death Eaters."

Everyone looked at him in shock, minutes had passed since the Death Eaters had Disapparated from Hogwarts and if they had followed Harry and Ginny to Godric's Hollow that meant that Harry and Ginny had been facing them all alone for that time.

"Where would they be?" Arthur asked, "Potter Cottage?"

"I doubt it Dad," said Bill, "Most likely the Square."

Kingsley raised his hands for quiet as everyone had begun to chatter when Hermione had said Godric's Hollow. "All right, no time to waste. Everyone who can, Apparate to The Square in Godric's Hollow."

Everyone spun on the spot but no one Disapparated away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a near panic.

"Someone has put up an Anti-Apparation Spell up at the Square," Kingsley said.

"The Dragon's Lair," shouted Charlie, "Let's try there."

Since most of the Order didn't know it's location they spent another precious several minutes grouping people together so that those who knew where it was could guide the ones who didn't. As they prepared to leave Charlie was shocked to see Sarah show up with the rest of his workers.

With no time to chastise her he just shook his head and prayed that she would be OK.

Finally all was set and Charlie was the first to Apparate away with his group. Once they saw that he could go the rest followed with a resounding crack as they all disappeared at once.

**XX**

Harry turned slightly so that his satchel was facing Ginny. Softly he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Take my cloak."

Ginny was about to say something in reply when Harry said urgently, "Please Ginny, just do it."

Though she really didn't want to she knew she couldn't fight with Harry right now, obviously he had some kind of plan and she hoped that it included them getting out of there alive. With a small nod she reached in and pulled it out, immediately swinging it up onto her shoulders and with one swift motion she raised the hood and disappeared.

"Stay still," Harry whispered as he turned his attention back to Tom and the Death Eaters who were now quite agitated with Ginny disappearance.

"What parlour trick is this?" Riddle asked, his contempt dripping with his words.

"No trick Tom," Harry said calmly, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Tom's.

"Time to end this," Tom said as he began to raise his wand.

Harry too started to raise his wand and then all hell broke out in the Square.

**XX**

Charlie and his group arrived in the lane before the Dragon's Lair and he was surprised to see Willow striding towards the gate in her fence. She seemed just as surprised to see him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Riddle and his followers are in the Square with Harry and Ginny," he said quickly as he began to trot up the road towards the centre of the Village.

He was surprised to see Willow keeping up with him easily and she just smiled at him. Once again she was surprising him with her abilities and seemingly endless supply of energy. Without looking back he could hear the others arriving behind him and he hoped that they were in time.

As they approached the Square they slowed a little to assess what they saw before them. Riddle and the Death Eaters had Harry and Ginny trapped against the monument area in the centre of the Square, enveloping them within a semi-circle that was tilted away from the direction they were approaching from.

He heard more than saw Willow raise her wand and begin to run faster as she took the lead into the scene that lay before them.

**XX**

Percy and Audrey arrived at Hogwarts and were shocked by what they saw before them. There were still bodies laying on the Grounds in front of the Castle and teams of students, mostly Sixth years from the look of it were carrying the injured into Hogwarts, obviously on their way to the Hospital Wing.

Percy was glad he couldn't see any dead or injured with red hair so he breathed a sigh of relief.

He and Audrey hurried up to Professor McGonagall as she stood supervising those recovering the wounded.

"Professor, where are Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" he said urgently.

Minerva looked at him shrewdly. She knew through the Order that he had been estranged from his family and she was surprised to see him there.

"Are you here as a representative of the Ministry?" she asked in return.

Shaking his head Percy said lowly, "No, I'm here because wherever Harry is I'm sure I'll find my family."

"Come to your senses at last, Mr. Weasley?" she asked succinctly.

"Yes Professor," Percy admitted, hanging his head.

"It's about time, Percy," she said much more gently.

The use of his first name more than anything touched Percy and he knew her sentiment was sincere.

"Where are they?" he asked again.

"From what I understand they have gone to Godric's Hollow. Harry drew off Riddle and his followers and those who were able to have gone off after them," Minerva replied.

Percy was confused by the Professor talking about someone named Riddle and he wondered who she was referring to but that was neither here nor there, all he wanted to do was get to his family, especially his Mother and Father so that he could tell them how much he regretted his actions.

Minerva turned to a couple of students who were carrying another injured student and said to Percy "I'm sorry but I'm needed now, Good luck," and then she walked away.

Percy turned to Audrey, "You can stay here and help if you'd not rather come with me to Godric's Hollow."

"Not on you life, Weasley," she said determinedly. "Trying to get rid of me already?"

Percy shook his head and just accepted the fact that she was coming along. As they headed for the Gates, Flitwick saw them and said "The wards are still down, you can Apparate from here."

Percy nodded and Apparated him and Audrey to the only spot in Godric's Hollow he could remember clearly, a small shop he had been to several weeks ago to deliver Wanted Posters to. From there they'd need to find the battle on foot.

**XX**

From the West road people began to stream into the Square, attacking the Death Eaters from the side. Taken by surprise several fell before they knew what had hit them. Others tried to Apparate away panicking as they were attacked but were foiled by Riddle's own spell.

Quickly chaos overtook the Square and spells were flying everywhere. Harry had lost sight of Riddle when he turned his head to see who it was that had come to join the party.

Harry was aware of Ginny pulling off the Invisibility Cloak and he silently cursed that she had done so but he knew she wouldn't stay out of it.

He shot a Stunner at the nearest Death Eater and was gratified when it struck home. He was happy to see that the odds were now much more even than they had been at Hogwarts.

The fight began to spread all through the Square as people moved and dodged spells and curses.

Bill took on Dolohov and battled him curse for curse until he was able to disable him with a cutting curse that felled the Death Eater in a storm of flying blood.

Charlie took on McNair, the one that loved to dispatch Magical Creatures for the Ministry when he had pleaded that he was Imperiused the First Wizarding War. Though he was big , muscular and imposing he proved to be slow and ungifted as a Wizard and quickly fell to a combination of spells from Charlie's very capable hands.

When he was finished with McNair he looked around and his heart froze. Sarah was duelling with another Death Eater and didn't see the one to her side who was preparing to attack her, he was on Sarah's far side and Charlie couldn't risk a spell, afraid of hitting Sarah. Just as Sarah dispatched her opponent, Charlie saw the wand of the other Death Eater begin to raise.

Taking two quick steps and leaping with all his might he tackled Sarah, taking her out of the line of the spell that passed harmlessly over them as they fell. Charlie twisted in the air so that he took most of the impact with the ground but he lost his wand in the process. He rolled so that he put himself between the Death Eater and his beloved Sarah, turning his head he saw the Death Eater preparing to cast another spell right at him.

Then beyond belief he heard a spell cast behind him that he never expected to hear "_Domito bestia" _and he saw the spell hit the man in the chest. Just as when he had used it in Tinworth the spell struck the man and with the same look of shock as Charlie's victim the man exploded into a fine red mist, leaving nothing but his smouldering boots showing where he had been.

Charlie rose and pulled Sarah to her feet as he looked over to see who his saviour had been.

There stood Willow, wand still pointing to where the boots stood with a hard cold look on her face. Their eyes met and Willow smiled at him. Charlie was too shocked for words and Willow came over picking up Charlie's wand, handing it him she said "Walter taught me a spell or two."

**XX**

Percy and Audrey arrived in Godric's Hollow and knew immediately where the battle was taking place by the flashes of light from all the spells flying around and the sounds of explosions coupled with the yells and screams of the wounded and dying.

Percy felt his heart jump into his throat as they began to run towards the Square. They pulled up sharply when they arrived as they tried to make sense of the chaos that they saw before them. Death Eaters and Defenders were scattered around the Square.

His eyes darted around trying to find anyone from his family. Finally he saw Fred and George locked in combat not far to his right, both had grins a mile wide as the danced, parried and attacked. When George took out his opponent with a Stunner he turned to help Fred.

Percy and Audrey began to edge into the fray, Percy still looking for his Mother and Farther. They worked their way from the East side where they had come from towards the North where there seemed to be more people fighting at the moment.

He finally found his Mother and Father, they were locked in combat with a pair of Death Eaters. They were just finishing them off when to Percy's horror he saw two more Death Eaters coming at his parents from the side, directly away from him and Audrey.

"Look Out Dad!" he shouted as he brought his wand up with Audrey mirroring his action.

At the last moment Arthur picked up the movement of the Death Eaters and he threw himself on Molly knocking her out of the way, the both of them falling in a heap. Percy shot a Stunner and he saw Audrey do the same.

The Closest Death Eater had already sent his curse flying and Percy saw it pass right where his Father and Mother had stood a moment before. Lacking a target to land on it came rushing past them straight at Percy.

Percy saw the sickly purple light coming right at his head. He tried valiantly to twist out of the way but he didn't quite make it. Instead of hitting him full on it caught the left side of his face. All Percy felt was an unbelievable pain and then darkness took him and he felt no more.

**XX**

Remus entered the Square slightly after the other Members of the Order and he ran right into the thick of the fighting. As he did so he was glad that his beloved Nymph was safe back at Hogwarts having their child.

He briefly saw Harry and Ginny in the centre of the Square before several combatants passed between him and them, blocking them from his view. He saw two Death Eaters moving his way and he rushed to meet them.

It was Crabbe and Goyle, the fathers of Draco's shadows. In an instant the battle was joined. At first they kept Remus off balance shooting spells in pairs, making Remus dodge and defend but they were uninventive, keeping to the same pattern, never once varying it, allowing Remus to figure out what they were going to do next.

"One – Two. One – Two," Remus counted to himself as they fired spells at him. "One – Two," and then before the next set came Remus used his Werewolf enhanced strength and agility to move beyond where they would fire next. He shot off two "_Reducto" _spells off with deadly accuracy.

Before they struck one of the pair got off one more spell that Remus was just not able to avoid totally due to his previous injury at Hogwarts. He felt the curse cut deeply into his leg but he was gratified when his spells hit home, striking both his attackers straight to the chest . With an audible crunch both their chests collapsed as their ribs shattered, killing both instantly.

Looking down at his bleeding leg, the same one he had taken the knife in he knew Nymph was going to be pissed off at him again.

Though hobbled somewhat by the injury he made his way towards Bill who he saw not far from him.

**XX**

Riddle was incensed, his Death Eaters were falling all around him, one by one succumbing to the onslaught of those arrayed against them.

Riddle alone seemed to be able to attack with any success. Hestia Jones was the first to fall to his wand, she lay in a broken heap at the base of the statue. Riddle sent spell after spell at Order members but they were just an annoyance to him. It was Potter that he needed to find, the one he needed to finish if was to salvage anything.

He finally spotted him across the Square but closer still was the little red head and his mouth curled into a vicious grin. Potter would suffer before he died, he would kill his little wife first so that Potter would be an easy target when his time came.

Raising his wand he cast his one true best weapon "_Avada Kedavra"_ he shouted in glee.

Harry saw Ginny and beyond her Riddle, his eyes widened as the green light rushed towards his beloved and he didn't think he could stop it. Without conscious thought Harry raised his wand and his mind just screamed out "NO! Not Ginny!"

A Golden light shot from his wand, he hadn't even articulated a spell, just poured out his love for his beloved, willing anything to stop the deadly spell from hitting Ginny at all costs.

But Harry saw he was to late, the spell would reach Ginny before his could intercept it. His heart faltered but as it did so he saw Ginny's Ruby necklace dangling from her neck, it having come free as she had fought. A brilliant red light exploded from it spreading out to encompass her along with him and Riddle.

Time came to a standstill just as it had when he had brought the Three Hallows together for the first time. As it did so Three figures flashed into existence in the Square right beside Ginny.

There stood an ancient Wizard holding a staff with a large Ruby at it's head accompanied by a beautiful Blonde woman in white robes with a Silver Breastplate carrying a Broadsword. A little further away stood a Black Cloaked figure but it was a Cloak like no other Harry had ever seen. It's black so deep it seemed like a hole in light itself, no shimmer or shading could be seen.

The only ones who were still moving were Harry, Ginny, Tom and the Three who had just arrived.

Riddle seemed more perplexed than any of the others as he looked around at the frozen scene.

"What Magic is this?" he hissed out.

The Black Cloaked figure regarded him in stony silence for a moment before turning to the Wizard and the Lady. He bowed to them, "Merlin, what brings you and the Lady of the Lake here today?" the figure asked.

"We're here to see justice done," Merlin answered with a smile.

"Humm, Justice you say," the Figure said.

They turned and looked at the scene before them, the green light of the _Avada Kedavra_ was millimetres from Ginny's chest, Harry's Golden light inches further away, the Red Light of the necklace creating a half sphere encompassing them all with the Ruby of Life still pulsating in it's deep red.

Harry roused himself, after finding he couldn't move his wand he left it where it was at the beginning of the spell he had cast and walked over next to Ginny who seemed to be mesmerized by the spell before her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, "I'm going to die," she said with a sob.

The Lady looked at her kindly, "Not if we can help it," she said softly.

"And how do you think you can stop it?" the Black Cloaked figure asked.

Harry looked closely at the Figure and now that he was nearer he could see the face of the man in the Cloak and he recognized Death from their earlier encounter.

"I'll take her place," he said to Death.

"No Harry," Ginny cried, her tears streaming down her face.

"Yes my Love, you and the baby must survive," Harry said taking his wife in his arms. Ginny buried her face in Harry's chest and continued to sob softly.

Harry looked past Ginny and saw Riddle still struggling to free his wand from the spell he had cast unwilling to give up and leave it where it was.

Death looked at Harry intently, studying him silently for several moments. "Is that what you truly want Harry? Would you sacrifice yourself for Ginevra and your Child?"

Harry stared back at Death, "Without hesitation," he answered defiantly.

Death nodded with a look of resignation, "So be it," he said softly.

He then turned to face Tom Riddle and he said icily "You cheated me before Tom but your time is up. I have come to collect your remaining piece of soul."

Riddle stared at the Black Cloaked figure before him as if just noticing him for the first time. But instead of seeing the visage of a handsome dark-haired man like Harry and Ginny he saw a gleaming Skull staring at him from within the hood of the black cloak.

Fear filled his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief he redoubled his efforts to free his wand. "No! NO! NOOOO!" he screamed in terror.

Death stalked closer and in his hands appeared the tool of his trade, a great black Scythe whose blade glinted along it's keen edge.

Death laughed at Riddle, "Your wand is useless even if you could free it. We are between time itself and your Magic will not work here," he said with a grin.

Riddle's eyes widened as Death got closer and closer. His head shaking back and forth in denial. "This can not be happening to me," he wailed. "I am the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time," he said softly, his voice tremulous with his fear.

As Death took the last couple of steps to Riddle he shrugged his shoulders, "So," he said nonchalantly. And with that one word he finished with a sweep of the Scythe that plunged deep into Riddle's chest, striking through his heart.

Riddle's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the blade buried in his chest. He looked up at Harry and said softly, "This can't be happening to me."

Riddle's body froze where it was, his outstretched hand still clutching his wand but the light had gone out of his eyes.

As Death turned back to Harry, Ginny, Merlin and the Lady he said sadly, "Now all there is to take care of is the placing of Harry and Ginevra."

Ginny looked up from Harry's chest, her eyes pleading, "Please Azriel," she begged.

Harry actually saw Death's shoulders slump as he said, "I'm sorry Ginevra, my hands are tied."

"Umm," Merlin sounded, clearing his throat. "If I might interject something," he said softly.

Death sighed and rolled his eyes, "What is it Merlin?" he asked shaking his head slightly.

"I wish to pay Harry's debt," Merlin said with a sly grin.

Death shook his head and then gave a small chuckle, "I should have known," he said.

Merlin reached up and took the large Ruby from the end of his staff, as soon as it was removed another one appeared in it's place. He handed the Ruby to Death who placed it inside his cloak.

"Just how many more of those do you have?" he asked Merlin with a smile. "I've lost track of how many debt's you're owed."

Merlin returned the smile, "Oh I still have a few to go," he replied.

"Yeah right, a "Few"," Death replied with another chuckle.

Harry and Ginny were watching the proceedings before them with disbelief. They kept looking at Merlin, the Lady and Death in turn wondering what would happen now.

The Lady moved first and came over to where they stood, she hugged them both in turn. "Take care you two," she said tenderly. "You still have much to do in your lifetimes and your children after you."

"But why?" asked Harry, "Why did you two do this?"

The Lady smiled, "My husband and I would do just about anything for our Heir," she said

As Harry and Ginny looked at her in shock, Merlin came over and joined them. Hugging each in turn. First Ginny and then Harry.

"I'm your Heir?" Harry asked incredulously. "But there has never been any rumours of the Potters being your heirs," he said.

Merlin smiled at him "Who said it was through the Potters that you are my Heir?" he said cryptically.

"But my Mum was Muggleborn," Harry said.

Merlin chuckled, "So," he answered with a small shrug.

They were interrupted by Death, "Do you mind?" he said smiling, with a touch of humour in his voice. "I have a job to do."

The Lady looked at him and rolled her eyes. "As you pointed out to That!" she said pointing to Riddle, "We're between time at the moment."

Death sighed and began walking around the Square, going up to the remaining Death Eaters while the others continued their discussion. He casually went to each one and plucked something out of their chests, stuffing whatever it was into a bag he had pulled from his cloak.

"What's he doing?" Ginny asked.

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Death as he moved from Death Eater to Death Eater, "He's collecting their souls," he said matter-of-factually.

Harry looked closely at Merlin, staring into his eyes, "I know you," he said slowly. "I thought I recognized your voice and your eyes, I've seen your eyes before."

Merlin inclined his head but it was Ginny who said in surprise, "Max?"

Merlin looked at her and smiled, again inclining his head in acquiescence. "Guilty as charged," he said with a chuckle.

He looked like he was going to say more but the Lady of the Lake touched his arm, "We have to go Dear," she said softly.

Merlin sighed and nodded his head. "I know." He looked back at Harry and Ginny, "There is much I wish I had the time to tell you but now is not the proper place or time. All I will say is Love one another and your children. Family is very important so do all you can to make your life with them a happy one."

Death had completed his rounds of the Square and returned to them. "Harry please return to your place," he said indicating his wand.

Harry looked at Ginny and his concern showed about where she would be placed.

Death took Ginny and moved her back from the end of Riddle's spell by a couple of feet. He smiled at her as he said softly, "Do not fear Ginevra."

Ginny nodded and said "Thank you Azriel."

Death, Merlin and the Lady stepped back and Death looked at Harry. "Guard the Hallows well Harry."

Harry nodded and took his wand back into his hand.

Death nodded back and said "Until we meet again at the appointed time, Fare You Well."

Harry saw them wink out of sight and the noise of the battle returned. He saw his spell strike Riddle's well before it reached Ginny and they combined, the Gold swallowing the Green as it raced down it's path right into Riddle who collapsed where he stood.

All around him he was aware of the Death Eaters falling to the ground, dead before they hit.

Silence descended on Godric's Hollow. Harry rushed to Ginny and took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, which she returned just as fervently.

They looked around, spotting Fred and George standing nearby, sweaty and dirty but otherwise seeming OK. Fred and George were joined by Bill, Charlie and Sarah who hugged them tightly, glad that they were alive and unhurt.

Everywhere the defenders were hugging one another, shaking hands before they moved off to check on the wounded and the dead.

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Sarah came up to Harry and Ginny, they were all smiling.

"You did it Harry," Bill said shaking his hand. Ginny was hugging her other brothers each in turn.

They started around the Square and their elation turned to concern when they found Molly kneeling and Arthur bending over a young woman who had someone's head laying in her lap.

They hurried over and were surprised to see Percy was the one laying down. The young woman was gently running her fingers through his hair and at first they could see nothing wrong with him but as they got closer they saw the left side of his face was grievously injured, a mass of blood and deep cuts, parts of his skull showing through. The worst injury was his left eye was missing, destroyed by the dark spell that had struck him.

He was whispering softly to his parents, the shock killing the pain for now. "I'm sorry Mum and Dad," he was saying. "I figured out too late just how much of a prat I was being."

Molly was sobbing softly and Arthur was stroking her back trying to comfort her. "It's OK son," he said, stifling his own sobs. "You came back to us, that's all that counts."

That's were Remus found them as he hobbled up being helped by Willow who had him under one arm.

Harry looked at him in alarm, "Where's Tonks," he said in near panic.

Remus smiled, "She's back at Hogwarts having our baby."

"Baby!" said Bill in shock. "Fleur's in Tinworth having our baby too!"

Charlie looked at Sarah who he held in his arms, "You'd better take Bill back to Tinworth," he said softly, a sad smile on his face.

"Where are you going?" she asked him frowning.

"I'm going to help get Percy to St. Mungo's," he replied. "I'll meet you as soon as I can."

Harry was hardly listening as he looked around the Square. He noticed Ron standing on the other side of his family, his arm around Hermione who was leaning against him. He hoped that they could work things out as he somehow knew that they needed each other.

He looked past them and was saddened by the injured and dead he saw. Even though all the Death Eaters were now dead they hadn't died alone.

Harry saw several Villagers who he didn't even know but they had fought alongside the others against Riddle and his followers, he vowed he'd learn every one of their names.

He also saw several more Hogwarts students, laying so still in death. He recognized Michael Corner and Terry Boot laying with several others that he couldn't see who they were. They looked unmarked so he knew it was the Avada Kedavra that had struck them down.

Aurors began to show up and other Ministry personnel who started to take over the scene. The injured were taken off to St. Mungo's and the dead to where Harry didn't know.

He wanted to flee, to run away from what he saw around him as the horror, sorrow and guilt filled him but he became aware of a soft hand in his and he looked to see Ginny staring at him.

"It's OK Harry," she said tenderly. "They fought and died for the Light."

"But," he started to say.

Ginny silenced him with her finger. "No Buts Harry. We couldn't save them all."

Harry let her words sink in. Not "Him"" but "We" couldn't save them all and he knew she was right. He hugged her tightly and he felt her sag against him.

He knew she was exhausted and he realized so was he. Now that the battle was over his lungs hurt so much he nearly doubled over with the pain.

They slowly walked back over to where the rest of the Weasleys stood around Percy who was still being tended to by the young Witch who he learned was someone named Audrey.

Ginny went and talked softly to her Mum and Dad before coming back to him.

"Do you want to go to St. Mungo's with them?" he asked her.

Ginny looked back over her shoulder at her family before looking back at him, she just slowly shook her head, her exhaustion showing again.

Harry looked lovingly at Ginny, extended his hand to her and said, "Come on Ginny, let's go home.

Ginny felt the weariness drain from her as she took Harry's hand and tucking herself into Harry's loving embrace they started up the lane to Potter Cottage to begin the rest of their life together. Free now to pursue a life void of the shadow that had hung over Harry since the day the Prophecy had been made, starting the chain of events that had brought them to this very moment.

Heads together, with Harry's arm around her shoulders Ginny couldn't help but smile as she felt the life within her stir. Feeling the love within and without she knew that they had a very bright future indeed.

**XX**

**A/N: **I dedicate this story to my dear friend and mentor Sheila Douglas who passed away suddenly last Thursday, May 27th from a heart attack. Sheila was know to us here on FanFiction as GhostChicken. She was truly a most amazing person and true friend. She has touched people across the globe with her amazing wit and humor. She hadn't posted any of her own work yet but had collaborated with Justanothermuggle on many stories.

Her husband Ken was the winner of the Name the Business contest and she was waiting to see his moment of fame in this last chapter with such relish. It pains me she didn't live to read it.

Her reviews were usually lengthy and full of insight. We became close friends when I responded to her reviews. She entered into my life just when I needed someone like her the most, even though we had never met. We were supposed to meet in August when she was visiting out near where I live. It breaks my heart that we won't meet in this world.

I will miss her more than words can say. She had like Molly Weasley did Harry adopted me as a Son and we had many a long conversation via Skype and IM.

I feel like Harry after he lost Sirius.

All I can say is I'll miss you Mum and thanks for being there for me. I never would have been able to finish this without you.

Rest In Peace,

Your Loving Adopted Son


End file.
